


For The Night Is Dark And Full Of Terrors

by Emilie_L_C



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Arya Stark, Coming of Age, Game of thrones imagines, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Jealousy, Jon Is An Amazing Older Brother, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Targaryen Is Arya’s Stepfather, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, One Shot Collection, Period-Typical Underage, Sibling Bonding, Smut, The House of Black and White, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 75
Words: 239,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilie_L_C/pseuds/Emilie_L_C
Summary: A book full of Game Of Thrones imagines. Feel free to request!
Relationships: Arya Stark & Lyanna Stark, Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Arya Stark/Robb Stark, Arya Stark/Viserys Targaryen, Daenerys Targaryen & Rhaegar Targaryen & Viserys Targaryen, Jaime Lannister/Arya Stark, Jaqen H'ghar/Arya Stark, Jon Snow & Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Arya Stark, Jon Snow/Arya Stark/Daenerys Targaryen, Jon Snow/Viserys Targaryen, Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen, Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen/Original Character(s), Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen, Rhaegar Targaryen & Arya Stark, Sandor Clegane & Arya Stark, Sandor Clegane/Arya Stark, Viserys Targaryen/Daenerys Targaryen/Khal Drogo
Comments: 467
Kudos: 569





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer; I do not own anything, this is just for fun.  
> I do not make any money from writing this, it's fanfiction.

Thank you for stopping by this book!

Feel free to request a story.

Whenever i'm writing a new imagine, i'll be writing which character(s) it's about, inside of the title.

That way, you will know who it's about.

Enjoy!


	2. I'm Not A Lady (Arya Stark/Gendry Waters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya gets into an awful situation, and Gendry helps her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Arya is 12 years old.  
> Gendry is 16 years old.
> 
> And in this story, Gendry still has no idea that Arry is a girl.

Arya Stark, who called herself Arry, had now been travelling with the brotherhood without banners for two days. Arya had always liked the company of boys and men more than the company of girls and women. Boys and men said exactly what they were thinking, and they did whatever they wanted to do. Arya related to boys more than girls anyway.

The way they did things around here, was so different from what she was used to. There were some complications, though; She had to disguise herself as a boy, and nobody could know that she was actually Arya Stark of Winterfell. She would have to act like a boy all of the time, even when she was asleep. She couldn't risk anyone finding out about her true identity. Arya knew it would be quite the challenge for her, because let's face it, who can control what they do in their sleep? Arya had no powers like that, which meant she would have to hope for the best.

Whenever the boys went to bathe, she would stay behind in their camp and clean Needle. Then, at nightfall, she would eventually sneak out of their camp, and into the forest where the lake was. She would wash off the dirt from the day, and wash away all of her worries and thoughts. Then she would have her night-swim, as Arya liked to call it. The peace and darkness at that time of night seemed perfect for her. Nobody had noticed her sneaking out yet, which Arya appericiated very much. Arya did not want her little secret to be spoiled. Arya did her very best to keep her secret a secret. Arya never felt completely by herself, though.

On the first day, she made two new friends; Gendry and Hot Pie. Gendry was a skilled blacksmith, and Hot Pie was an orphan. It actually surprised Arya, that neither of them had noticed anything odd about Arry. Perhaps she was just good at being a boy, or acting like a boy atleast. The sleeping arrangements were definietly a big issue for Arya and her secret.

She had to share a bed with Gendry, and they had to lay very close to eachother, since the bed was suitsble for one person. Sometimes they had a bed to sleep in, most of the time they had to sleep on the hard ground, in a forest. Arya found herself getting anxious everytime Gendry moved an inch in the bed. What if he accidently touched her body, or felt it some way? Would he feel something was off? Gendry, and all of the other boys always slept shirtless and with their breeches on.

Gendry had started to ask Arya, why she didn't sleep shirtless, now it was so warm out. Arya had just chuckled, and told him that she always got cold during night-time. Peeing was not that easy for her either. All of the boys just went whenever they needed it, Arya had to think about how and when she could go. If they saw her, they would wonder why she was squatting instead of standing up. She would always have to go deep in the forest, hide behind a tree or a rock before peeing.

Arya woke up, the sun shone down on her, from the treetops towering over her. The slight breeze moved her short hair around. They had all slept outside tonight, which Arya didn't mind at all. That meant she had more space for herself, and she didn't have to fight over the blanket with Gendry. Her secret was safe once again.

"Goodmorning, Arry." A voice came from behind her. She quickly turned around, "Goodmorning, Gendry." A small smile appeared on Gendry's lips as she spoke. Arya couldn't deny it; He was pretty good looking, and he was quite handsome. He was rough, but in a good way. Perhaps, she saw herself in him. Arya got up from the hard ground, and looked around; Everyone in the camp had started to wake up, the sound of crispy leaves could be heard everywhere.

Arya secured Needle in her belt, before going with Gendry. Arya and Gendry started walking towards the fire-pit, where they should be breaking their fast. Hot Pie already sat on one of the tree stumps around the pit. "Goodmorning, Hot Pie. Are you already breaking your fast?" Gendry asked, as he sat down beside him. Hot Pie playfully hit Gendry's shoulder, "Aye. The breakfast is quite good today" he answered, looking at Arya. "Goodmorning, Arry." Hot Pie smiled gently, before returning his gaze to his porridge. Gendry grabbed a bowl and scooped some porridge into it. Arya did the same, and then the three of them finally sat down together.

Hot Pie and Gendry ate their porridge quickly, but Arya was a slow eater. Today atleast. She had a weird feeling in her stomach, like it was full but she knew she had not eaten since yeaterday evening. Shrugging the feeling off, she placed her bowl in the stack of used bowls, before returning to Hot Pie and Gendry. Today the whole camp should practice their sword fighting, in case someone invaded their camp. They all had to be ready at all times, and their sword fighting skills should be one hundred percent sharp. Arya stood infront of Gendry. She pulled out Needle, and Gendry pulled out his sword too.

They started practicing, and they both did quite well. The sound of the blades hitting eachother, could be heard miles away. "Not bad at all" Arya teased Gendry as he dropped his sword. Gendry rolled his eyes, "There is a reason why it's called practicing, and not battle, Arry" he sighed and picked up his sword once again. The droplets of sweat on his forehead rolled down on his neck, as the two of them were "fighting". "I'm older than you, i probably know more about sword fighting!" Gendry exclaimed in self defense, as they kept practicing.

"Well, apparently i'm better at the actual fighting." Arya smirked, enjoying the look on Gendry's face. "I'm going to take you down right now!" He yelled playfully, approaching her with the blade in his hand. Arya pointed Needle at him, a smug smile danced on her lips. Gendry himself was smiling now too. "Arry is a great sword-fighting-practicing partner" he thought to himself.

"Dear Gods, Arry! Did you cut yourself?" Gendry's mood changed in a milisecond. He rushed to his friend’s side, and looked at her. Arya looked at him, more confused than ever. "What do you mean? We're just practicing, nobody is getting hurt." She tried to tell him, but he shook his head, "That's not what i'm talking about. You are bleeding!" He exclaimed.

Arya looked down at herself, a small gasp escaped her lips as she saw it; Blood. Blood had seeped through her breeches, and it had left a noticeable, crimson red stain. "Did you hurt yourself? Should i tell someone?" Gendry's questions became faint; The panic took over her body. Arya put Needle in her belt, her eyes wide. She started to run, run as fast as she could, away from the camp. She had no idea what to feel, or how to react. Arya could feel the tears build up in her eyes, threatening to spill.

Arya panted, looking down at her breeches, as if hoping the stain would be gone. It wasn't. Infact, it seemed like more blood had seeped through the material. Arya's stomach started to ache again, this time it was a more intense aching. She wated to lay down, scream and cry out in pain. She had never felt this kind of pain before.

The forest was so peaceful and quiet, unlike everything Arya felt at that very moment. She had to wash herself somehow. Once Arya reached the lake in the middle of the woods, she sighed in relief; She was all alone. First, she took off her belt and gently placed it on the ground. The last thing she needed was Needle getting stolen, so she hid her belt under some leaves.

Sighing, Arya gently removed her shirt, and threw it on the ground. She took off her shoes, and then her socks. Her whole body was so sore, as if thousands of swords had gone through her body. Arya removed blood-soaked breeches, and her soiled small clothes as well. Letting the clothes pool at her feet, she looked at the lake, her reflection very clear. She looked at herself; Her hair had started to grow longer, she would have to cut it soon.

Once Arya was completely undressed, she desperately tried to inspect, where the bleeding came from. She looked down, and some fresh blood ran down her inner thighs. Arya started to panic; She was used to see blood, but not from her. Then she remembered; Her mother had once said something about flowering, but it was a long time ago. It was hard enough to disguise herself as a boy at all times. How in the Seven hells would she be able to hide this?

Sighing, she took her soiled breeches and small clothes into the water with her. The water felt cool against her warm skin, a devine feeling spread through her body. The weird stomach ache was definietly still there, but the cool water had a soothing effect. Arya grabbed a rock, and started scrubbing her clothes. The blood was staining the water, turning it a slight pink color. She frowned at the sight, but scrubbing her pants and small clothes, as if her whole life depended on it.

"Come on," Arya growled to herself, getting more desperate by each passing second. This was a horrible situation, and she could do nothing about it. Here she was, standing in the middle of a lake, naked and desperately trying to scrub the blood out of her clothes, and with blood running down her legs.

Gendry couldn't help but think about Arry, and what happened. Without thinking, he ran after Arry, and into the woods. He followed Arry closely, but did his best not to get caught. He had to see if his friend was alright. After awhile of running, Arry had finally stopped. Gendry stood behind a huge tree, not making any noise.

Arry had started to undress, and then he saw it; To his very big surprise, Arry was actually a girl! Gendry's jaw dropped, and his mind kept telling him "This is impossible, this can't be." But there was no denying it. Arry was a girl, and he had just seen her without clothes. Gendry had no idea how to react, so he just kept staring at her. She seemed quite desperate and she was scrubbing her blood-stained clothes in the lake. "Dear Gods..." he mumbled to himself, finally putting the pieces together. The girl had flowered, and perhaps for the first time ever.

The girl got out of the water, and sat on the river bank on her knees, still trying to get the blood out of her clothes. She was still naked, which made him blush like a maniac. Gendry felt sorry for the girl; She couldn't help, that she started bleeding and then a boy had seem everything. How embarrassing it must've been for her.

Gendry wanted to take his eyes off of her, but he couldn't. He found himself admiring her. Admiring her strenght and the courage she had shown him. He slowly walked towards her, careful not to startle her.

When he got closer, he could see how big the stain was, and why she wanted it to be gone. Arya looked down at herself, when she could sense someone behind her. She quickly turned around, and hoped it was just her mind playing games with her. "Gendry! Oh Gods, please don't look. It's not what it looks like" Arya covered her body with her arms, a blush appeared on her cheeks. Gendry smiled warmly at her, "Don't worry, i'm not here to hurt you. Even though i'm quite surprised to see you are a girl" He muttered quietly.

"I know. Please don't tell anyone." Arya begged him, looking down in embarrassment. He smiled and sat down beside her, "Don't worry, they won't hear it from me." He reassured her. Gendry took off his shirt, "Here, take this on. Until your clothes dries. I can help you get the bloodstains out of your clothes, if you want." He offered. Arya took his shirt, and pulled it over her head. "You really don't have to-" Arya was cut off, "But i want to. I want to help you, and i will keep your secret safe." Arya couldn't help but smile, this was so nice of him.

"My real name is actually not Arry, it's Arya. Arya Stark of Winterfell" she told him, his eyes widened, "Then you are a real lady. Now in both ways." He chuckled nodding towards the bloodstain on the river bank, where Arya had sat. "I'm not a lady!" She hissed at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"And congratulations, you have now flowered." He teased her, making her playfully hit his shoulder "Shut up, Gendry."


	3. A Challenge For A Girl (Arya Stark/Gendry Waters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry Waters gets the amazing idea of challenging Arya Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gendry is 19 years old.  
> Arya is 14 years old.

"Gendry, are you sure about this?" Arya desperately tried to get some warmth in her body, looking down at the freezing water. While he was travelling with the brotherhood, Gendry often bathed in lakes during the winter. In the beginning, it was something he had to do, since it was the only way he could wash off. At first it had been freezing, so freezing he could barely breathe.

He never thought he would say it, but he had grown quite fond of the idea of bathing in the middle of the winter. Now he only did it out of pleasure. Of course, he tried to make Arya fond of it aswell, but it was not as easy as he thought it would be.

"You're actually crazy if you go into that lake. There is ice on the surface of it, ice!" Arya yelled, as she continued to rub her freezing shoulders, hoping her blood circulation would soon warm her up. They were in the middle of a forest. The snow covered the ground, and all of the trees were covered with a light layer of white snow. It looked like a winter-wonderland.

Gendry rolled his eyes, "Don't be a pussy." A smirk played on his lips. Arya stopped rubbing her shoulders and jerked her head towards him, "Who do you call a pussy? I wouldn't do that if i were you. Just some friendly advice." Arya pulled out Needle from her belt, and pointed it at him. Immediatly, Gendry put both of his hands in the air, and took two steps back.

"I was only joking, wolf girl. This is a challenge for you, if you dare, of course. If you are not brave enough, that's fine. Then i'll just go by myself." Gendry teased her, which made Arya point Needle at him again. Aryas face turned into a big frown, "You know nothing, Gendry Waters." Arya rolled her eyes and out Needle back down. Gendry moved closer to her, she could almost feel his warm breath hit her pale skin, "Shall we, MyLady?" Gendry whispered in her ear, his hot breath tickled her ear.

Arya could feel herself start to blush, and she hoped oh so dearly that Gendry couldn't see it. Crossing her arms, Arya sighed and nodded slowly. "Fine. But don't call me MyLady. I'm not a lady." She protested, looking him deep in the eyes. Gendrys face lit up like the stars on the pitch black sky at night, "Fantastic. Let's do it." He had already started taking his clothes off, when Arya asked "I don't have any clothes to swim in. How do you expect me to swim?"

Gendry chuckled a bit, he knew that question would come sooner or later. With a teasing smile, he turned around, shirtless and all, "You can just keep your small clothes on, i don't mind. I just keep my underpants on, there is no issue with that." He explained to her, her cheeks gaining that pink tint, when he started talking about her small clothes. Arya tried her best not to look at Gendrys shirtless body.

She tried to focus on anything else; The snow, the trees, the lake. Heck, she even tried to focus on the one leaf on the ground. Yet, she still heard herself asking, "Aren't you cold? I mean, you are shirtless." She mumbled. Gendry smiled, "You get used to it. I have done this so many times now. Seven Hells, i think i've done it at least twenty times." Arya looked at him in awe. She couldn't help but bite her lip at the sight of Gendry infront of her. He had gotten rather dirty after they had been walking around in mud.

Arya looked down at herself and rolled her eyes: She was just as dirty as he was. This was their only chance for a "bath" in Gods know how long. Once Gendry had stripped out of his clothes, Arya was still fully clothed. Sighing, she slowly took off her shoes and socks. After that, she took off her tunic. The freezing breeze hit her exposed shoulders, and it sent a shiver down her spine.

For the first time, she actually felt feminine, as she looked down at her body. She had definietly grown alot in the past few months. She then took off her belt, and put it down on the snow covered ground. Arya opened her breeches, and slowly pulled them down, her hips now showing.

Gendry was looking at her, there was no doubt about it. Arya could feel his eyes fixing on her as she stood there, now the only thing that covered her most private parts, were her small clothes. Arya had never felt so vulnerable as she did now. Standing on snow with bare feet was enough to make Arya change her mind about this whole challenge. She was already freezing. 

"Are you ready?" Gendry walked up to her, a grin was plastered on his dirty face. Arya nodded slowly. Gendry took his hammer and made the ice-covered surface crack, so they could get in. Gendry was the first one to get in the water, and he said nothing. There was no squeak, no yelling or no scream. He was completely quiet, even though his whole body was covered in the freezing water. Arya could feel herself gulp as she put her foot into the water.

At first, it felt like her foot was burning. Then, the freezing cold sensation ran right through her body. Shivering, she threw herself into the water, and started swimming towards Gendry. The water covered her whole body, and it felt like it was burning up.

"You are mad!" Arya exclaimed, her teeth chattering. "So are you! You are in the water with me!" Gendry reasoned, splashing water at her. Arya opened her mouth, "You should not have done that, Gendry Waters!" She splashed water back at him, his face was now cleaner than before. Gendry tried his best not to look at Arya, but he couldn't help but see how much she had grown and how beautiful she was.

Arya started swimming back to the riverbank, and she got out of the lake as fast as she could. "I completed your challenge. Now, what do i get as a reward?!" She yelled, as Gendry started swimming back to the riverbank. "Whatever you want, My Lady." He started collecting wood for their bonfire, as the darkness approaced in the horizon. Once he had set up the firepit, he glanced in her direction. She tried to get warm, still wearing nothing but her wet small clothes.

Gendry smiled and patted the treestump next to him. She slowly walked over to him. Gendry put an arm around her, and pulled her close to him. His chest felt warm, and Arya could feel the heat from the fire hit her face. It was a wonderful feeling. Feeling Gendrys bodyheat against her body, was something she had never tried before. Gendry had never hugged her or anything like that, so this was the first time he had actually held around her.

Arya completely forgot she was only wearing her small clothes. A blush appeared on her cheeks, but she ignored it. "Is this a good reward?" Gendry asked her softly, looking into the fire. Arya smiled, "Yes, this is a good reward."


	4. All Changes Are Difficult (Arya Stark & Jon Snow.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya is growing up, her brothers has finally realized that. Jon decides to try his best to help his little sister, so he convinces Arya to go shopping with him. Shopping for her first bra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This AU takes place in a modern setting. Cat and Ned are dead, and Sansa left the family a few years ago, due to some bad misunderstandings in the family. So Robb, Jon, Bran, Arya and Rickon live together alone.  
> Arya has basically been raised by boys/men her whole life, so she is way more comfortable around men than Women. In this story, Arya and Jon have a very close relationship. 
> 
> Arya is 12 years old  
> Robb is 21  
> Jon is 20  
> Bran is 10  
> And Rickon is 7.
> 
> (I just made up these ages, so it makes more sense in the story).

Robb and Jon sat on the couch, just enjoying the silence. Arya was outside playing with Bran and Rickon, so the two older brothers had some time to talk, alone. "Jon," Robb started, breaking the enjoyable silence. Jon raised an eyebrow and glanced at Robb, "yes? What is it?" He asked, surprised that Robb wanted to talk. Whenever Robb was at home, he preffered to sit in silence. The other Stark hestitated for a moment, "Arya is growing up." He stated, which made Jon even more confused. This was the weirdest talk they have had in a very long time. Jon shifted in his seat, "i am aware. So is Rickon and Bran, they are growing. Heck, even we are growing." Jon pointed at Robb, which made him chuckle a bit. Robb looked down, "that is not what i meant, Jon. I know they are growing as well, but Arya is twelve now. I think it is time to... talk to her, just a little bit." Robb scratched the back of his head, and he felt his cheeks getting red.

The look on Jon's face was priceless and Robb would have laughed at it under normal circumstances, but he was too busy trying to tell Jon what to do. "And since Arya is closest to you, i think you should be the one talking to her. She is probably more comfortable around you than anyone else." Robb reasoned. Jon ran a hand through his dark curls, "but she is our little sister. Our little Arya, she cannot grow up just yet!" Jon protested, which made Robb laugh. "Jon... I overheard Arya the other day. She was cursing to herself about a... bra. I think it is time for her to get her first bra. You do not have to talk to her, we can do that later, but maybe you could go shopping with her?" Robb shrugged, as Jon crossed his arms over his chest. Robb was probably relieved, that he did not have to be the one doing the awkward shopping with Arya.

"What if she does not want to?" Murmured Jon, clearly sad about his sister growing up so fast. Robb sighed, "she may not want to go at first. Just try to talk to her about it. She may feel embarrassed, so do not do anything to embarrass her even more. Just tell her you want to help her, and that you know how hard it must be for her." Robb told him, as he patted Jon on his shoulder. "Good luck. Tomorrow i will take Rickon to soccer-practice and Bran will be at a friend's house. Perhaps you two can go shopping there?" Jon nodded his head, he did not know what else to say or do.

The following morning, Jon was sitting in the kitchen when Robb came in. Jon looked in Robb's direction and gave him a small smile, "hey, how is everything?" Jon asked him as he got a smile in return from Robb. "Everything is alright, i'm about to head out with Rickon. He has soccer-practice today, you know." Robb smiled as he grabbed a waterbottle from the fridge. "Oh, that's right. Well, i will see you later then." Jon replied as he turned his back to Robb. Bran was hanging out with some friends, Robb and Rickon had gone out for the day which left Arya and Jon home alone.

Jon had done alot of thinking since last night. He had been thinking about their family, and how Arya only had male figures in her life and no women figures. She was now twelve years old, and Robb was right, she was growing up and she was growing up fast. Too fast. Arya and him had always had a very close relationship, so perhaps it was best if he was the one who took her bra-shopping, for her very first bra. Since Arya did not have any female friends or any woman figures in her life, Jon was probably her best and only choice.

When Ned and Catelyn had died in a car-crash, Robb and Jon knew exactly what they had to do. They had to raise Arya, Bran and Rickon as well as they could manage. It had worked out pretty well until now, since Arya always played with Bran and Rickon. They were always playing soccer with them, and sometimes Robb and Jon would join them. That was what they called "family-time", playing around. Luckily, Arya liked the same things as her brothers. She was indeed a tomboy, and that made it easier for Jon and Robb to buy her clothes and such. She acted more like a boy than a girl most of the time, so Jon found himself forgetting, that she was actually a girl and not a boy.

Sighing, Jon got up from his chair and walked towards the staircase, which led to Arya's room. Jon walked upstairs and mentally prepared himself for the day, knowing it could be very difficult to convince Arya to go shopping with him. Jon could hear the loud music coming from Arya's room, which indicated she wasn't planning on speaking to anyone anytime soon. Yet, Jon knocked on the wooden door, perhaps she would be able to hear it. Nothing happened, but the music was still blasting from her room. Jon knocked harder this time, "Arya! Please turn down the music, i want to talk to you." He said, closing his eyes. After a few moments, the music stopped and the door opened.

Arya peeked out of the door, "what is it?" She asked her older brother, clearly annoyed that he made her turn off her music. Jon smiled at her and leaned against the doorframe, "come with me down to the kitchen, please. Then we will talk." Arya raised a curious brow, but did as she was told and she followed Jon down the stairs. They both sat down on a chair, and faced eachother. Arya crossed her arms over her chest, "so, what was it you wanted to talk to me about? Am i getting in trouble for something? Whatever it is, i swear i did not do it!" She was already defending herself, which made Jon chuckle. He patted her knee gently, "no, you are not getting in trouble. Well, not this time anyway. I just thought that we should talk a bit." Jon could already feel the awkwardness wash over him, and he hadn't even told her what all of this was about, yet. Arya looked confused but nodded slowly, which gestured Jon to continue talking.

"Umm... I... Robb overheard you the other day. He told me that you were cursing to yourself about a bra. I suppose i just want you to know, that you can always talk to us about anything. Especially me." "And there is absolutely nothing wrong with your body, it is completely natural." Jon scratched the back of his head, as he saw Arya turn pale. Well, more pale than she already was. She gulped, "h-he heard that? He was not supposed to hear that! And he even told you? I swear that man can't keep any secrets." She mumbled, pissed off. "Hey, hey! It is alright. You are alright. In fact, i think it is... great that he overheard you because then we can talk about things that are difficult to talk about." Jon tried to cheer up his little sister, but it was very close to impossible. Arya sighed and sat back in her chair, just starring at the wall. "I miss mother." Arya said, a little tear rolled down her cheek. Jon hugged her close to him, and rubbed her back "me too, kiddo." Jon dried away Arya's tears with the pad of his thumbs and gave her a reassuring smile, "but i am going to help you with this." Arya smiled at her older brother, and nodded her head.

"Why don't we go shopping today?" Jon tried to sound as casual as possible, but it was easier said than done. Now Arya looked even more confused. First the awkward conversation and now shopping? "Why? Why do you want to go shopping?" Arya asked, which made the older Stark sigh. "Well, perhaps it is time for you to get your first bra." On the inside, Jon cringed at his own words, but he kept on a cool face. "No, oh God please no!" Arya started to protest, covering her head in her hands. "Please, i know you don't want to do this, but i think it would be a good idea. You are growing up, Arya." Jon reasoned, but he only recieved a very irritated glare from her.

"I don't want to grow up!" She yelled at him, the frustration taking over her whole body. Jon crouched down infront of her, "look, kiddo. I know how terrifying this must be for you, but please, i will help you through it. Robb, and I are here for you, always. I just want to make this a good experience for you, nothing else." He smiled up at her, and stroke her hair gently. After a moment of cooling off, Arya nodded her head and gave him a small smile, "i know you are only trying to help me. Thank you, Jon. We can go shopping today. On one permission, though." Arya had a playful glimmer in her eye, and Jon knew exactly what that meant. "Yes, we can get ice-cream afterwards." Jon chuckled and hugged Arya. The car-ride to the mall was dead silent. It was not an awkward kind of silence, though. Arya and Jon had a very close relationship so they could go for hours without saying a word to eachother, and yet they still enjoyed eachother's company. Arya was fidgeting with her fingers, sitting in the passenger seat. Jon was quietly tapping on the steering wheel, as he once in a while glanced over at Arya.

"This song is so good!" Arya turned up the radio, and started bobbing her head to the beat. Jon couldn't help but smile at his sister, "it is a good song. Just don't sing along, you will ruin the song." Jon teased her, as she playfully hit his arm. Both of them started laughing, this was their kind of humor. Some would call it lame, but they did not see it as lame. Robb would often shake his head at how silly both Jon and Arya were, and there were times where he had to tell them to act more like adults. The mall was crowded. Jon had never liked shopping, and that was one of the reasons why he didn't like it: It was always crowded. Plus, he did not feel like he belonged in the mall, he would rather take a long walk in a forest somewhere. Again, Arya was pretty much the female version of him. She felt the exact same way about shopping, but she had come to the realization that she had to do it every once in a while.

Sighing, Arya looked around her. She almost felt claustrophobic standing inbetween all of those people. She looked at the store infront of her called Victoria's Secret. Sighing, both Starks walked into the store. They immediatly felt overwhelmed, by all of the bras and panties everywhere. "Hello, can i help you?" A lady walked over to Jon and Arya, her glance was hard and cold. Maybe they weren't used to see men inside of a store like this. "No thank you. We are just looking around for now, if that is alright?" Jon smiled at the woman, but she just nodded and did not return his smile.

Arya felt thankful that Jon told the woman, that they did not need any help right now. Arya felt awkward enough already. Arya could tell the women in the store were looking at them, as they walked around, looking at all of the different types of bras. Arya had no idea what any of the words meant: Push-up, soft padded, bralette, balconette and so forth. Wide eyed, she looked at a black bra with small diamonds on it. It was too girly for her, so she let that one go. Jon was looking too, but if he was being completely honest, he had no idea what exactly he was looking for. He held up a crimson red bra, with lace. "Arya, how about this one? That looks cute, doesn't it?" Jon asked her, maybe a bit too loud. Arya's cheeks reddened, "could you speak any louder! No, that is too girly for me." She muttered, avoiding any eye contact with her embarrassing older brother. Jon put the red bra back in it's place and continued to look. Mentally, he cursed at Robb for putting him in this situation. Perhaps they should have asked that woman for help.

Jon walked up to the woman again, "maybe we need some help. You see, the girl over there is my sister. This is her first time getting a bra, so we might need some help." Jon explained to the woman, who smiled at him this time. "Don't worry, i will help your sister. Follow me." She said kindly, as she walked over to Arya. "Hello, I heard that you might need some help?" The woman interrupted Arya's thoughts as she stood infront of her. Arya tried to smile, but she could not tell if she succeeded. Slowly, the young Stark girl nodded her head. The woman smiled and nodded, "don't worry, we'll get you sorted out." As the woman left to go get some materials from behind the desk, Arya looked out of the windows of the store.

Suddenly, something familar caught her eye. It was a guy with black hair, walking around all by himself. It was a guy she had seen before, many times before even. Gendry. Gendry Waters from her school. Gendry, whom she had a crush on. Panic started rising in Arya's chest and her eyes widened. She felt like a deer in the headlights, and all she could do was stare at him. Quickly, she ran away from the window and almost hid behind the desk. Jon raised a curious brow at her. He was about to say something when Arya "shushed" at him. Arya felt embarrassed, and she did NOT want Gendry Waters to see her. Seeing him out in public would be bad enough, since she had no idea what to say to him, so she could not even imagine how awkward it would be, if he saw her in this store. Jon looked out of the window, and he looked at the guy with the black hair. He looked about Arya's age, perhaps a bit older. He had a strongly built body and he was pretty good looking. Then it clicked for Jon. Arya had probably seen this guy from the window, and that is the reason why she had hid herself. Slightly smirking, Jon walked over to Arya. Her cheeks were still red with embarrassment.

"Do i sense a little crush here?" Jon asked her teasingly, which made her hit his arm playfully. After a while, she sighed "that was Gendry. Gendry Waters. He goes to my school. If you really must know, yes, i have a tiny crush on him." Arya looked down at the ground. Her older brother smiled at her, "i knew it. I could tell, by the way you looked at him. And your reaction was pretty dramatic." Arya laughed as the woman returned with a measuring tape, "i am just going to check which size your bra should be. Do you want your brother to come with us into the fitting room or should he stay out here?" The woman asked Arya kindly. Arya looked at Jon and thought for a moment. "If you don't mind Jon, i would like you to come with us. Or atleast you can stand outside of the fitting room." Arya suggested, smiling at her brother. Jon nodded, "of course, whatever you feel most confortable with." God, she was so happy he was with her. He was the one person she was most comfortable with, after all.

The three of them walked over to the fitting rooms, and the woman pointed into the room, "just go in there, i will be there in two seconds." She smiled at Arya, who gingerly walked into the fitting room, alone. The woman looked at Jon, "i just want you to know, that you seem like an amazing older brother. Not many older brothers would do something like this for their sisters." She smiled, before joining Arya. Jon smiled to himself as he stood and waited for the woman and Arya to come back out.

The woman's word really touched Jon. He did not feel like he was doing a whole lot for Arya, this was just how he always was towards her: Helpful and willing to help her with whatever she needed help with. Arya was growing up, yes, but she would always be his Arya. The Arya he had always known.


	5. Five Times A Girl Was No One, And One Time She Wasn’t (Arya Stark/Jaqen H’ghar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small “poem” about Arya Stark’s life in The House Of Black And White.

**One**

Ever since a girl had arrived at The House Of Black And White, her whole life had changed. A girl was training every single day to become no-one. "Who are you?" The constant question still lingered inside a girl's head. A girl had always loved Jaqen H'ghar's brilliant mind. His way of thinking had always been interesting to her. 

Even though a girl would never want to admit it, she sees him as her personal God. A skilled assassin, but a God nonetheless. A girl had to get rid of her breeches and tunic. Instead she now wore a simple dress, just like The Waif, her tutor. 

A girl would love to spend every single moment of her time at The House Of Black And White with the man who wears Jaqen H'ghar's face. One day, something changed. A man grew distant and was hardly to be found in The House Of Black And White any longer. A girl got used to the frequent questions fast. Whenever Jaqen H’ghar or The Waif asked a girl who she was, she always replied “No one.”

**Two**

During her morning training, she asked the woman in the simple dress, where Jaqen H'ghar was, but she only recieved a cold response, "a man has better things to do than taking care of small, silly girls." The Waif had replied, pointing her stick at her. Finally, a girl could see the light at the end of the tunnel. Jaqen H'ghar had returned, and he was by her side again. "Who are you?" The man had asked her, a small smirk danced on his lips. A girl looked a man in the eyes, "no one." She had replied, yet he had not believed her answer.

**Three**

"What is your name, girl?" The Waif had asked her the morning after a man's return. A deep sigh filled a girl's lungs, "a girl has no name." Her voice sounded raw and broken. A stinging sensation filled her body, as she fell to the ground. "Sad little lie. What would a man say, if he saw you like this?" The woman sounded amused, perhaps she liked seeing a girl in pain.

**Four**

"Who are you?" A girl was woken up in the middle of the night. A man was in her sleeping-chamber, holding a candle infront of him, which lit up the chamber, and his features. "No one." A girl replied. Without any facial expression, Jaqen H'ghar had walked out the room, taking the only source of light with him.

A girl was now four and ten, and her body had started to develop. A girl was in a deep, dreamless sleep when she felt something was off. Removing the blanket she slept under, she saw the red stain on the white sheet. A girl could not help but scream. She instantly regretted it, when she saw the source of the bleeding. A girl heard footsteps in the hallway, and a tall figure stepped into her chamber. A man looked down and saw a girl. The now helpless girl, sitting in her own blood. "A girl is bleeding. Does a girl know why?" His voice was still raspy from his deep sleep, yet soft. She had just nodded, avoiding the eye-contact with him. “A girl becomes a woman.” Without saying anything else, the man walked out of her chamber and woke up The Waif. A girl often blamed her blood for ruining her good relationship to Jaqen.

**Five**

”Who are you?” The Waif’s cold voice resounded inside of the cold. chamber. She was holding her stick in one hand, and the other hand was placed on her hip. “No one.” The girl replied. After recieving a painful smack with the stick, a girl dried off her blood with her sleeve. “See you tomorrow.” The Waif left the chamber, leaving a girl alone. 

After her recent changes, the training had intensified. The Waif played "The Game Of Faces" with a girl all of the time. Jaqen was still very absent. A girl gained more and more bruises and scratches each passing day. Every night, she would be in the bathing-chamber washing the blood and dirt off her body. Moons passed by. Luckily for a girl, Jaqen had started to talk to her, again. They had their nightly, interesting conversations. Jaqen would come to her chamber, and the two of them would talk. A man held a girl's chin with his two slender fingers. "A man apologizes, lovely girl. A man has a mission. He does not know when he will be back." A girl could see sorrow in his eyes, for the first time. A girl nodded her head, "a girl understands." She said softly, smiling at him.

**That One Time A Girl Was Not No One**

A man was about to leave for his mission, when he decided to test a girl one more time, "who are you?" "Yours." A girl blurted out without realizing what she had just said. A blush crept up on her cheeks, "a girl means no one, of course." Jaqen H'ghar smiled. He then disappeared into the darkness, as if he had never been there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any requests, you can just write them in the comments!


	7. Five Times A Girl Missed Jaqen H’ghar And One Time Jaqen H’ghar Returned To The House Of Black And White. (Arya Stark/Jaqen H’ghar.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a follow up chapter to "Five Times A Girl Was No One, And One Time She Wasn’t.”

**One**

Many moons went by, and Jaqen H'ghar had still not returned from his mission. A girl was trying her best to keep herself busy with training and practice, but it was like something was missing. The House Of Black And White now almost felt like home to her, and it was an odd feeling. In her short life, she had moved around alot so having a proper place to call "home" was weird. 

However, things had started to change ever since the man who wore Jaqen H'ghar's face had left The House Of Black And White. A girl felt less at home, when a man was not there. Until now, a girl had never understood how a certain person can make you feel like home. 

**Two**

It was like trying to fill a void that could never be completely filled out. That was how a girl felt without Jaqen H'ghar around her. She felt hopeless, even though she did not want to admit that. Every night, before a girl went to bed, she would look outside of her door. What if a man had returned? What if he stood there, and he was ready for their nightly chats once again? A girl could only hope. 

**Three**

Training with The Waif every single day was exhausting, but a girl had one goal: to become a faceless man. That was what she always told herself, whenever she started missing a man too much. She told herself numerous times: " _Do not to waste your time on a person. Focus on your training and your future."_ No matter how hard she tried to get him out of her head, he always came back. 

**Four**

How long would a girl have to miss a man? Her mentor? Two more moons had passed, and there was still no sign of him anywhere. A girl had asked her tutor, when he would come back. The Waif had just hit a girl with her stick. A girl was left with no answer.  
Especially the evening hours were harsh. The Waif did not want to dine with a girl any longer. She had grown impatient with the girl, because of the constant questions about Jaqen H’ghar. So a girl had to eat alone in her cold, dark and small chamber. Eating alone in her chamber was not appealing to a girl at all. She would rather dine with the mysterious, and interesting man.

**Five**

“Where is he?” The girl asked, again. The Waif glared at her, “why do you want to know? Did you not listen to him at all, girl? A man is on a mission, and he does not know when he will return.” The Waif said, now very annoyed with the girl. “Get back to work. Now.” The woman almost spat out the words, as if they tasted bad. “No, i am not doing any work until you tell me when he will come back!” The girl protested, stubborn as always. The Waif turned to look her in her grey eyes, “who are you?” The question she knew too well. “No one.” The girl replied. “You should focus on that, nothing else. If you truly want to become no one, nothing should distract you.” 

**The time where Jaqen H’ghar returned to The House Of Black And White**

The lovely girl was scrubbing the floors of The House Of Black And White. It was one of her many chores, but she did all of her chores with pride, like always. “ _If this could help me become a faceless man, it would definietly be worth it._ ” She thought to herself. Suddenly, a shadow appeared in the hall where she was standing. She put down her broom, looking at the mysterious figure standing a few feet away from her. The shadow looked like a human. Narrowing her eyes, a girl walked closer to the human-like figure, “hello? Do you need any help?” She asked, drying her hands off on her simple black and white dress. The figure removed the hood, and suddenly a face appeared.

“Hello, lovely girl.” The man spoke. The girl raised a confused eyebrow, “do i know you?” She asked. She had never seen that man before. The man gave her a sly smile, “faces are for no one. You should know that, lovely girl. Or are you not no one?” Then it clicked in her mind: this man was indeed Jaqen H’ghar. Even though he wore a different face now. The girl wanted to hug him so badly, and she could hardly hold back all of her emotions. “Jaqen?” She blurted out, looking at him. “No, lovely girl. This is no one at all.” He pointed at his face, his eyes looking into hers. The girl could not help but smile, her Jaqen was back. _Her_ Jaqen. 

“Who are you?” His soft voice asked her. “No one.” A girl replied, even though she wanted to scream _Yours_. “A man apologizes. He was gone for too long. A man has missed his lovely girl.” Another smiled danced on his lips, sending shivers down a girl’s spine. He walked closer to her, “is there anything a man can do to make up for his mistake?” He asked, almost in a whisper. Gulping, a girl turned to face him, trying her hardest not to throw herself into his arms, “you could wear Jaqen H’ghar’s face, again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! It means the world to me! <3


	8. Burned Into My Mind. (Arya Stark/Jaqen H’ghar.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain girl has to cook breakfast. A man decides to help her out.

A girl was standing in the dark kitchen of The House Of Black And White, cursing. It was her turn to make breakfast today. A girl was making porridge, or she was trying to. She tried mixing all of the ingredients together, yet it did not look like porridge at all. The Waif cooked breakfast yesterday, porridge as well. " _If she can make porridge, then so can I_." The lovely girl thought to herself. As she stood alone in the dark, small kitchen, she was reminded of her friend Hot Pie. He would know how to make porridge.

A girl had many names: The lovely girl, Arya Horseface, Arya Underfoot, Arry, Lumpyface, Lumpyhead, Weasel, Nymeria, Nan, Salty, Cat of the Canals, Beth, The Blind Girl, The Ugly Little Girl, Mercedene, Wolf Girl and Mercy, but chief cook was not one of them.

She was standing alone in the kitchen, when she felt someone staring at her from behind. Slowly turning around, she saw a man standing in the doorway, wearing his simple robes. "Does a girl need any help?" His voice was low and raspy, probably still tired. "No, why do you think i need help?" She lied. Obviously, she needed help but she would not admit it, stubborn as she was. The man smiled gently, "a man thought he heard a girl cursing at the porridge as he walked by. A man figured he would assist you." Was that a small grin on his face? The lovely girl blushed, did he really hear that? That was awkward. "Oh..." was all the girl replied, avoiding any eye-contact with Jaqen. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see him move closer to her. "Look at me, girl." His words were soft as silk, almost tickling her ear as she heard them.

Her grey eyes looked into his. She could not lie to those eyes, "i might need some help," she bit her lip, watching his reaction to her sudden surrender. "Good girl." Was all he said, before taking out pots and bowls out of the kitchen-cabinet. "A man heard there will be bread for breakfast as well today. If a girl cooks the porridge, a man will bake some bread." After washing his hands, the man started to find al of the things he needed to make the bread. The girl watched as Jaqen found all of the ingredients. Was there anything this man could not do? The way he mixed the ingedients was almost therapeutic to watch. How in the seven hells could he mix those ingredients so fast? " _He must have done this many times before."_ A girl thought to herself. The lovely girl forced herself back to work, she did not want to get in trouble for not doing her work.

Once in a while, though, she glanced carefully over at Jaqen who was making the dough. He did it so slowly, so delicately, a girl could hardly look away. He took the dough out of the clay bowl and started massaging the dough with his bare hands. "shouldn't a girl focus on her porridge, no?" Jaqen asked her, without even looking at her, still massaging the dough in every direction. " _How in the Seven Hells could he know-_ " her thoughts were interupted by his voice, "A man has eyes, lovely girl." He added, still not looking at her. Could this man read thoughts aswell?

The girl turned around to look at her porridge. "Cunt!" She cursed, noticing how burnt the porridge was. She tried to take the pot with porridge off of the small stove, but she ended up burning her finger instead. “Damn it!” She whispered, hoping Jaqen would not hear her. Slowly, she blew on the now swollen and red finger, hoping the redness and stinging sensation would go away soon. “Be careful, lovely girl. You could hurt yourself very bad next time.” He told her, shortly looking at her over his shoulder. 

"That is what happens when a girl loses her focus." The girl started to think that Jaqen actually enjoyed teasing her about her mistakes. "Thank you for letting me know." Her voice dripped with sarcasm and she rolled her eyes. Luckily, the man could not see that. She hoped. Again, she blew some more cool air on her poor finger. The stinging sensation had still not abandoned her. 

"Where did a girl learn such a foul word?" Jaqen asked her out of the blue. She could feel eyes on the back of her neck, again. It felt like his eyes were burning holes in the back of her head. The girl knew exactly where she had learnt the word "cunt". When she was travelling with The Hound, or Sandor Clegane, he cursed all of the time. Although, it seemed like the word "cunt" was one of his favorite words to use. The girl cleared her throat, "when Arya Stark travelled with The Hound, she learned many new words." The girl replied, suddenly remembering how she had just left The Hound to die.

"How do you know how to cook?" She asked Jaqen. He had been asking her many questions today, so now it was her turn to ask questions. "A man enjoys cooking, but it is rare that he has the time to cook. A man has been on his own for a long time, lovely girl. When you are alone, you have to know how to cook and take care of yourself." A girl could hear Jaqen put the bread-dough into a pan. She could hear footsteps behind her. Was Jaqen trying to test her today? It sure felt like it.

“Lovely girl,” she could feel his slender hand rest on her shoulder. At first, she flinched a bit, feeling the shivers go down her spine. She could almost feel Jaqen smirk behind her, even though she was unable to see his face. “A man did not mean to startle you, lovely girl.” She could see him looking at the ruined porridge.

“Let this porridge remind you of something, girl: Do not lose your focus on becoming a faceless man. Or else, bad things will happen.” He pointed at the burnt porridge, before walking back to his bread.

How in The Seven Hells could this man be so silent, yet be so loud inside of her mind and heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! I love recieving comments from all of you!


	9. He Must Always Recieve What Is His. (Arya Stark/Jaqen H’ghar.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl must be punished for taking the wrong life. Only death can pay for life.   
> Yet, a girl has to face the consequences herself, though. She has to feel the consequences on her own body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Potential Trigger Warnings for this chapter: Underage (no sexual acts though.) , Forced to fight naked/in small clothes, humiliation, slight blackmailing, abuse of power, description of violence, mentions of blood.   
> Jaqen H'ghar and The Waif are not very kind in this story, so be aware of that! They abuse their power.  
> This whole chapter is about a girl recieving punishment (in form of humiliation and pain.)   
> If you don't like this kind of thing, don't read!

"That life was not yours to take." The harsh but clear statement resounded in the hall of faces. As a girl turned around, she stood face to face with Jaqen and The Waif. "I- he was a bad man! He deserved to die!" The girl tried her best to defend herself, but The Waif walked closer to her. Dangerously close. "He was on Arya Stark's funny little list, wasn't he? I thought Arya Stark was dead." The Waif challenged her, as she circled around her. The girl gulped, "no, he wasn't. Arya Stark is dead, and he was not on her list." She lied, but instantly regretted it, after The Waif hit her with her stick. "You say he is a bad person? How can you possibly know that? You are no one, are you not?" The Waif had an evil smile on her face. She enjoyed seeing a girl like this. 

A girl looked at Jaqen, desperation filled her eyes. He would probably be more forgiving than the crazy woman beside her. She was wrong. Jaqen just shook his head, "a girl has stolen from The Many Faced God. Only death can pay for life. I trust a girl knows that already." He simply said, as The Waif grabbed the girl's arms and held them in a tight grip behind her back. 

"What is a man going to do with you? A girl steals from The Many Faced God and then she lies about it. A girl has to know there are consequences." The girl's grey eyes widened as The Waif brought her closer to Jaqen. "The girl should feel the consequences on her own body." The Waif said in her cold voice, looking at Jaqen. Jaqen nodded, "the woman has a point, wolf-girl. A girl needs to know the consequences of stealing from The Many Faced God." A girl could not quite read Jaqen's facial expression. She could not tell whether or not he was truly angry and disappointed in her. She saw something else in his eyes, though. It looked like a small smirk. 

"What is a man going to do about you? What kind of punishment does a man find fitting for you? Those are the questions..." Jaqen murmured, circling around the girl, who suddenly felt very small. Well, smaller than usual. A girl could feel the lump in her throat grow bigger and bigger by each passing second. Watching as Jaqen and the evil woman decided which kind of punishment she deserved, did not exactly calm her nerves. " _You are no one. Relax."_ She could hear herself think. Deep down, she hoped it would work to think like that. Unfortunately, that was not the case. Jaqen stood infront of a girl, staring at her intensely.

"Please, Jaqen. A girl knows she should not have taken that life. It was a mistake..." she trailed off, almost feeling hypnotized by looking into his mysterious eyes. "But a girl did it anyway, yes?" The man held a hand on her shoulder, as if he was feeling her. "Only death can pay for life..." the intense staring continued and a girl almost felt as if she was travelling into another dimension by looking into those eyes of his. They say that the eyes are the windows to the soul. Perhaps Jaqen's soul was in a whole other dimension? He was truly no one. 

The Waif cleared her throat, pulling a girl out of her thoughts. A girl could hear The Waif's footsteps moving closer to her. Who are you?" She asked, holding her stick in her hands, already ready to beat a girl. "No one." The girl simply replied. As usual, she recieved a smack for that answer. "Please, a girl will do anything..." a girl begged the man, hoping he would find some kind of mercy for her. Jaqen smiled at her, taking a deep breath. 

"Perhaps there is something a girl could do. Only death can pay for life, though. A girl will have to pay back some day. Always remember that. The Many Faced God hates waiting. He must always recieve what is his." By hearing those words, a girl was immediatly reminded of Syrio Forel. He always told Arya Stark, " _Not today_." She was not going to die today. The girl nodded her head eagerly, "anything." Jaqen nodded, and exchanged a glance with The Waif. "Very well. I think it is time to show the man, what you have learned so far, while staying here." Jaqen nodded. The girl furrowed her eyebrows, _"how could that be punishment? I train everyday. I can fight with Jaqen."_ A confused girl thought to herself. 

"I am not done talking." The Waif warned as the girl was about to open her mouth. "I think a fitting punishment would be... 1) Fighting a man naked or 2) Fighting a man in nothing but your small clothes. It is up to you. A man wants to see how the two of us have been training these past few moons." The small evil smile crept up on her face, again. Gods, she was enjoying the sight of the frightened girl infront of her. The girl could hardly speak, let alone think. That would be humiliating, and it would hurt so bad. The bruises and cuts on her body would be even more severe and painful, when the stick hits her bare flesh.

"T-that is humiliating! You- you cannot-" The Waif cut her off, "why? I thought a girl was no one? No one can feel humiliation, isn't that correct?" Her eyes felt like they were stabbing into a girl's eyes. " _Fucking cunt._ " A girl growled, inside of her mind. This kind of punishment was both humiliating and painful. A girl should never have taken that life. "Take off your clothes, humiliated girl. You decide if you want to keep your small clothes on or not." The Waif told her simply, as she eyed her. Jaqen and her was looking at the girl, just waiting for her to do as she was told. The girl could feel the lump in her throat build up, again. Was she really going to do this? And infront of Jaqen? The man she admired so much?

Slowly, the girl loosened her simple black and white dress. After a moment's hestitation, she let it pool at her feet, leaving her in nothing but her white small clothes. Now her developing body could be seen by both The Waif and Jaqen H'ghar.

The Waif smirked at her. The girl could not look Jaqen in the eyes, but she was almost certain that he had a smirk on his face as well. Or atleast one of those sly smiles of his. "I-i did as you told me to," the now half naked girl stood infront of the two people. The Waif nodded and passed over her own stick to Jaqen. 

Jaqen approached the girl slowly, "is a girl ready to show a man what she has learned so far?" His voice was delicate and soft as the purest silk. The girl tried to forget what she was wearing, or the lack thereof, "a girl was born ready." She said bravely, hoping her voice would not crack in the process. The girl grabbed her stick. She held up her stick, pointing it at him. Jaqen started to fight the girl by trying to make her stick fall out of her hands. He was alot better at fighting than a girl had thought. She blocked his attacks a few times. She was starting to think she could defeat him, but she was wrong. After she had blocked some of his attacks, he made a sneaky attack a girl did not see coming. He hit her with his stick. Her bare calves were hit and she fell to the cold tile floor, landing on her bare stomach. 

The girl could feel all of the eyes on her, and the stinging pain on her calves would definietly leave a bruise after this. The girl tried to cover herself up, feeling more than humiliated, but it was impossible to cover up. She was exposed. "Get up and fight, girl!" The Waif yelled at her, looking down at her. Gods, she hated that woman. Moaning in pain, she got up from the floor and stared directly into Jaqen's eyes. A girl quickly recovered from her fall and pointed the stick at the man infront of her. A smirk danced on Jaqen's soft lips, "a girl is not ready. A man can see that." He tried to get her stick out of her hands, but this time she blocked him from doing so.

"A girl is ready!" She said as she fought him. She did her best to show the man all of the things she and The Waif had trained and practiced. "A girl is not as bad as a man thought. Let a man see how you handle this," a stinging sensation formed on her stomach. She fell to the ground, holding around her bare stomach. She looked down at her hands, they were covered in red liquid. Blood. She could not give up now, then they would be right about her: that she was not ready. A girl did not gain all of the cuts and bruises just to stop now. 

Jaqen crouched down beside the girl, "half-naked girl, do you need any help?" His voice was husky and raspy this time. Gods, even though he had almost beaten her half to death, he still managed to send shivers down her spine. All she could do was staring at him. He put one of his large hands on her bare, sore stomach. That sure did send shivers down her spine, and shivers everywhere in her body. Or was it the cold tile floor's fault? She tried to herself it was the floor's fault, but she _knew_ it wasn't. 

A girl tried to look away, she did not want him to see her blushing. Here she was, humiliated, half-naked and Jaqen was holding a hand on her stomach, one of the most sensitive areas. The Waif walked over to them both, "shame. I had taught you so much, girl." She mocked, enjoying the sight of the hurt girl. The girl wanted to smack that woman so badly, it was not healthy. Jaqen removed his hand, "let us try, again. Get up." He demanded her, watching as the girl left blood stains on the floor. A girl was not so steady on her legs any longer, and she could feel them shake underneath her.

Jaqen and a girl fought, again. Or atleast a girl tried her best. Everytime she was raising her arms to fight, she could feel her small clothes crawl up, which exposed certain bodyparts. The Waif probably knew that would happen, and that is why she thought it would be an amazing punishment. A girl wondered if Jaqen could see when her small clothes left her even more exposed than before. It did not seem like that was the case, though. He was busy trying to defeat a girl. 

With one more hit, a girl fell to the ground, again, landing on her hip. The sound of the stick falling to the ground resounded in The Hall Of Faces. Looking down at herself, she could see cuts and purple bruises forming all over her body. Blood was still pouring out, staining her once white small clothes and the ground. Not much of her dignity was left inside of her. 

Crouching down, Jaqen smiled at her, "I think this is enough. A girl may go bathe now. A man has to talk to a girl afterwards. Meet a man in The Hall Of Faces after you have cleaned yourself up." He got up, and walked away.


	10. In The Name Of Love. (Arya Stark/Gendry Waters.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Night King is defeated, a celebration is finding place at Winterfell.  
> Everything is not alright, though. Daenerys wants Gendry killed since he is a Baratheon. Arya publicly declares her love for him, and defends him. So does Jon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Daenerys is mad, just like her father, and she is a b*tch. Arya is a BAMF.

Everyone was gathered in the great dining-hall at Winterfell. The smell of food and lots of wine filled the air. Arya was sitting beside Gendry, chatting and drinking some wine. They were having a feast, since they had defeated The Night King. Or to be more correct, Arya had killed The Night King.

Daenerys, the Mother of Dragons was sitting beside Jon and Sansa at the table in the middle of the room. Arya could see why Sansa did not like Jon's new lover: She is the daughter of the man who burnt their grandfather and uncle, and she also demanded their father's head. She had all the right reasons to hate her, but Arya tried to be kind to Daenerys anyway. She tried to, atleast.

Arya knew that Jon was Daenerys' biggest supporter, and she did not want to ruin her very close relationship with him by dissing his new lover. Jon and Arya had always had a special and close relationship, she was not going to give that up now. "Killing the Night King? Good job, wolf girl." Gendry smiled at her, still remembering their night together. It had been Arya's first time. He had done it a few times, but he had to admit, that this time with her was his favorite. Arya smiled at him, taking a sip of her wine, "thank you, you are not so bad yourself." She replied, feeling the wine kick in soon enough. Daenerys and Jon were watching Arya and Gendry. "He should not even be here." Daenerys said to Jon, taking a large sip of her wine.

Jon raised an eyebrow at her, clearly confused by her sudden statement. "What do you mean, my queen?" Daenerys almost rolled her eyes at his question, "you should know why. He is a Baratheon. Son of Robert Bartheon. The Targaryens and the Baratheons are not exactly friendly towards eachother." She growled, now really mad. Jon had never seen her like this, so he had to admit it scared him a bit. "My queen-" she cut him off, clearly not wanting to listen to whatever he was about to say, "please do not speak, Jon." Sansa, who sat beside Daenerys looked at her confused. She had never trusted nor liked the Mother of Dragons. Hearing Daenerys talk about Gendry like that, just gave her another reason not to like her at all. Sansa herself did not know Gendry personally, but she knew Arya and him had been spending some time together.

“What are you going to do?” Jon sighed, hoping that his queen would listen to him and calm down. She did not. Infact, she felt more furious by each passing second. Suddenly, Daenerys raised herself from her chair and looked out at all of the people surrounding her in the great dining-hall. People stopped talking the second they saw her get up from her chair, expecting her to say something. Her face was tight and she bit her lip, hard. “Gendry, come up here.” She spoke loudly. Arya and Gendry looked at eachother, both raising curious eyebrows.

Gendry slowly got up from the wooden chair he had been sitting on for hours. Everyone’s eyes were on him now, watching him walk towards the Mother of Dragons. How did she even know his name? He was just a bastard, after all. Sansa looked at Gendry as he walked. He looked both confused and excited at the same time. Daenerys folded her hands on the table, staring at Gendry, just like a predator would stare at its prey before attacking it. “Gendry Baratheon...” her voice was raw, as if she had been screaming for hours. Gendry kneeled before her, “Your Grace. You wanted to see me?” Daenerys smiled at him, “Seize him!” She demanded her guards standing beside the table. Everyone in the hall gasped, and Arya ran over to where Gendry was. Gendry tried to get out of the tight grip the guards had around his waist, but it was no use.

“No! You can’t do that!” She yelled, now furious with Jon’s lover. Daenerys gave her a harsh look, “he is a Baratheon... he should not be here. On this earth.” She simply replied, looking over at Jon. Jon looked shocked, and he did not know what to say. Arya tried desperately to get Gendry away from the three guards, but it was impossible. “A Baratheon?! He did not even know his father!” Arya yelled, even more frustrated than before. The Mother of Dragons looked amused, “he is Robert Baratheon’s bastard. He has his blood in his veins, therefore he is a Baratheon. I do not like Baratheons.” Arya’s eyes widened as the guards held Gendry infront of Daenerys. It was like she loved seeing him in pain.

“Jon! Do something!” Arya yelled, still trying to get Gendry away from the guards. “Ever since you walked in here, things have been nothing but horrible! Stay the fuck away from my brother, you cunt!” Arya could not control her anger. “You are just like your father!” Arya almost spat the words in her head.

The Hound was sitting in the back of the hall. Hearing the little wolf-girl curse like he had taught her, made him smile. The curse words came in handy, after all. Jon raised an eyebrow at Arya’s outburst, but Daenerys just shook her head, “calm down, little wolf. Your lover gets what he deserves. He has to be killed.” A mad, cruel smile appeared on the silver-haired woman’s face.

Nobody tells Arya bloody Stark to calm down. No one. She stomped over to Gendry, and held around his arm, “this is Gendry Baratheon, and this is my friend! Well, he is actually more than my friend. If you want to execute him, you have to execute me as well.” The dining-hall was soon filled with gasps and panic. “Gendry Baratheon is a part of my family!” Arya yelled proudly, making sure everyone in the dining-hall could hear her. Jon looked at Daenerys, desperately, “Dany, please. Do not do this. I can’t live without Arya. Gendry did not even know his father. Please do not punish an innocent boy.” His voice almost cracked as he spoke. Her lilac eyes had turned a darker shade of liac, Jon noted as she glanced at him, “Do not call me Dany. The last person who called me Dany was my brother. He died. Do you want to suffer the same brutal fate as him, Jon?” She spat out the words, more furious than he had ever seen her. Jon recalled hearing stories about Rhaegar Targaryen and how his eyes would turn a darker shade of lilac, whenever he got angry. Like sister like brother. The Hound looked at Arya, she was not a little wolf girl anymore, she was a strong wolf woman, who could bite. He was actually proud of her.

Jon could feel himself getting furious, which made him stand up. “Gendry makes my sister, Arya happy. Gendry did not even know his bloody father, yet here you say that he will do the same stupid things like his father did! Daenerys, he is a kid! He will not die, nor will Arya!” Jon yelled, making Daenerys flinch a bit. “Let him go, nobody is getting executed tonight.” Jon commanded, and the three guards let go of the young man. Arya and Gendry hugged eachother tightly. “Thank you so much.” Was all Gendry whispered in her ear. Smiling, she pulled away from the hug. “Of course.” She leaned in, until their lips met eachother once again.

Sansa looked at Arya, amused. She hated Daenerys, and Arya said all of the things she wanted to say to her. Arya had always had a temper, and now it definietly came in handy. Arya was not good at sewing or anything lady-like, but she just saved a man’s life. Courtesy was never Arya’s strong suit, but right now Sansa really appreciated that. Impressed, she started clapping, and soon everyone started clapping at the young couple, much to Daenerys’ dismay.

If looks could kill, Jon would be dead by now. “You have no idea what you have done!” Jon shook his head at Daenerys, “i know exactly what i have done. I have saved an innocent young man’s life.”


	11. A Greasy Affair. (Arya Stark/Jon Snow.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya is on her way home from work, when her old car decides to break down in the middle of the road. Luckily, someone stops to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a modern AU story.   
> Arya is seventeen years old and Jon is twenty-five years old.   
> Jon and Arya are not related in this story. 
> 
> And also, merry Christmas everyone! <3

Arya was driving home from work, humming to the song currently playing on the radio. It had been a long day at work, lots of people had been yelling at her all day, and she was honestly so exhausted. Her head felt like it was about to explode. Her boss had started getting on her nerves already when she arrived at work, so her day had not been great. How could one boss be this annoying? Arya had not done anything wrong, or atleast she thought she hadn't. After awhile, her boss had started ranting about how she does everything wrong whenever she is at work, and that "chat" she had with her boss did not make her mood any better. Not at all.

Then, the yelling continued throughout the whole day, and her boss did not stop getting on her nerves. Arya Stark was a challenged girl, that was for sure. Since she had a pretty long way to work, she had to get a car. Without much money in her bank account, Arya bought a very old, crappy car a few months ago. Heck, the car was even older than she was. Well, it got the job done. Most of the time.

Arya used to live with her older sister, Sansa, but she moved away a few weeks ago, so now Arya was the only one to pay the rent and the food. Arya was not exactly rich, so she had to be very careful about spending any money, on anything. She simply could not afford much, other than the rent and food. 

Lately, her car had started acting weird. Since she did not have any money to get it fixed up, she simply turned up the volume of the radio whenever a strange noise was present, hoping it would go away by itself. People always say that old cars have their own kind of charm, don't they? Perhaps all of those strange noises were one of them. That was what she always told herself, and deep down she hoped it was true. 

As Arya was driving, the car started to make those weird noises, again. This time, they sounded different though. It was almost a sputtering and very unpleasant noise. It came from the front of the car. Arya could feel the cold-sweat appear on her forehead, "Gods, please, not now." She mumbled to herself, hoping her car was just playing tricks on her. Then she saw it, the smoke. The dashboard lights infront of her started blinking like crazy. The oil light was turned on all of sudden, even though she just got her oil changed when she bought her car a few months ago. The coolant light was on aswell. Her eyes widened as she felt her old car slow down, in the middle of the road. 

"Shit!" She yelled, desperately trying to move her car in the direction of the hard shoulder. Luckily, her car was able to use its last power to move towards the hard shoulder of the road. After a few moments, the car stopped completely. Smoke was covering the windshield, and Arya could hardly see outaide of it. Arya was now stranded in the middle of nowhere. Her crappy, old car had let her down. Sighing, she rubbed her temple, resting her arms on the steeringwheel. This was the worst day ever, and now she was stuck on the side of a bloody road. She honestly felt like crying and she actually felt bad for herself, too bad nobody was there to pity her. Slowly, she tried to turn the key and step on the gas pedal once again. The car only made the same sputtering noise like before. It could not start.

Arya slowly popped the hood, and got out of the car. Even though Arya had no knowledge about cars, she still hoped she could fix whatever was wrong with her car. "Piece of shit." She groaned as she lifted up the dirty hood. Black, thick smoke came out from under the hood, hitting Arya in the face. Her white top almost got stained by the black smoke. Arya was not wearing car-breaking-down-friendly-clothes. She coughed, using her hand as a fan to blow away the smoke from her face. She was no mechanic, but this did not look normal. Once the smoke had died down a bit, she placed both of her hands on the bay of the engine. She tried touching different things, hoping the car would mysteriously turn on again.

"Damn it," she looked down at her hands. They were covered in dirty, old oil. She had to dry off her hands. Luckily she had a rag in the trunk of her car. As she was walking back to her engine, she saw a motorcycle stop beside her car. "Hello, having trouble, Miss?" The deep voice asked. It was a man. Definietly a man. Arya crossed her arms over her chest, grimacing at her broken down car. "Yes, I am. Do not call me miss." She mumbled, already upset over the shit she had been through today. The man took off his helmet and smiled at her, "i see. Sassy, are we? I am no mechanic but i do know something about cars. The basics." He shrugged, looking at Arya.

Arya studied the mysterious man closer. " _Gods, he is actually so handsome. His curly, dark hair looks so soft. He is not the tallest guy I have seen, but he has a great ass. He is so yum-."_ "Hello? Do you want me to help you?" The man grinned at her, pulling Arya out of her thoughts. She was probably madly blushing by now, but tried to keep a cool face. Arya nodded her head, "yes, i would appreciate your help very much." She accepted his generous offer. He nodded and got off of his bike. He took off his gloves, and stuck his hand out, "i am Jon. Jon Snow." He shook her hand. " _Even his smile is perfect_." Arya cleared her throat, "i am Arya. Arya Stark." She greeted him, secretly looking him deep in the eyes.

"So, what seems to be the problem here?" Jon asked her, as they both walked over to the engine. "Well, i have been having some trouble with this crappy car for a long time now, i just haven't had the money to fix it. Today it started sputtering and suddenly black, thick smoke appeared from under the hood." Arya tried to explain. Jon nodded his head, looking over the engine quickly. The sun was burning down on them, and Arya could tell Jon was sweating in his motorcycle clothing. "I think i know what is wrong. You have a faulty fuel injector." He mumbled, drying the sweat off of his forehead. 

"Would it be alright if i take this off? I feel like i am burning to death." Jon grinned. "S-sure. Do that." Arya cleared her throat, trying hard not to look at him as he took off his leather- jacket. He wore a simple t-shirt underneath it, which was drenched in sweat too. Much to the Stark girl's surprise, he took that off too. Jon put his clothes in a pile on the ground. He grinned cheekily at her, "it was drenched in sweat. You can't work on a car properly if you are almost drowning in your own sweat." He told her, a small smirk danced on his lips. Arya gulped. Seeing his naked torso lean over her engine, trying to locate the faulty fuel injector, did _things_ to her. She had to admit that. Some grease stained his torso as he reached further down into the engine. It looked like the engine had swallowed his whole right arm.

"There is oil leaking everywhere. No wonder why your engine is fucked." He chuckled, his hands getting greasier by each passing second. As he moved away from the engine, Arya noticed some grease on his left cheek. "I-i have a rag." Arya told him, as she gave him the rag she used earlier. He smiled kindly at her, "thank you so much, Arya. I think i know how to fix this, but it might take some time." He informed her. His big hands were still covered in grease when he returned the rag to her. He wiped the rest of the black grease on his bare torso. Arya looked at him, confused. "Well, you can always bathe later." He winked at her. Gods, he winked at her. Arya's heart started racing, it felt like it was about to pop out of her chest soon. The smell of gasoline and oil filled Arya's nostrils. 

"I actually don't know what it means to have a faulty fuel injector. Could you explain it more in detail to me? And i don't care how long it will take. Thank you so much for doing this. Is there anything i can help you with?” She told him, as she watched him work. He had grabbed his toolbox from his motorcycle, and he had started working on her car. Jon looked at her, "i would love to. I would love to show you as well, but that top you are wearing is not exactly car-repair-friendly. I will tell you about it, though. Perhaps you can help me, but again, that white crop-top you are wearing is not car-repair-friendly. You can always pump the gas pedal when i tell you too, though. That would be helpful too.” He grinned, grease staining his face, hands and naked torso. "Screw the crop-top." Arya said, slowly unbuttoning it.


	12. Merry Christmas. (Arya Stark/Sandor Clegane.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Modern AU. Arya works in a Christmas-shop. Suddenly, a very grumpy man walks in. He is in desperate need of some Christmas-spirit. He just doesn’t know it, yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arya is 19 years old and Sandor is 39 years old.
> 
> And happy holidays!

"Arya, could you please dry off this counter? I have to go soon. You can close the shop, right?" Arya was pulled out of her daydream by the voice of her boss, Linda. After a moment's hestitation, Arya smiled at her, "sure, of course i can. Don't worry about it." Arya told her. Usually, she would have protested about closing the store all by herself, but since it was Christmas soon, she found herself being a bit more...kind and nice than usual. It was Christmas time, after all. 

Arya loved Christmas, and she was always in the Christmas-spirit, almost all year around. Nothing could take that happiness and joy away from her, not even difficult, angry and stressed costumers. Or, atleast that was what she thought.

As Arya was drying off the counter of the shop, she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. Only three costumers were inside of the store, so Arya could not avoid seeing the man who just walked inside of the small shop. He was tall and he wore a brown coat along with a grey scarf. As he turned around, Arya could see his face. There were huge burn marks on the left side of his face. It looked pretty severe, even though it probably happened a long time ago. Arya found herself staring at the man. He was currently looking at some Christmas decorations made out of wood. 

There was something else about his face, which Arya could not quite identify what was. Well, he had not smiled or shown any kind of happiness ever since he walked into the store. Infact, he actually looked like a very grumpy person. Arya put the rag down, and leaned over the counter to get a closer look at him, folding her hands as she studied him closer. "Hello? Can i pay for this here?" With a small gasp, Arya's eyes widened. The costumer infront of her chuckled, "i am sorry. I did not mean to startle you." He told her, luckily he was not grumpy. She smiled, "you did not. And yes, of course you can pay for this here." Arya grabbed the items the man wanted to pay for. Yet, the mysterious man had her full attention.

"Thank you very much, and merry Christmas, Sir!" Arya smiled and waved goodbye to the costumer. Immediatly, her eyes darted around the store, trying to locate where the man had gone. Damn it, he was out of sight. The one moment she looked away- "Girl, how long do i have to keep waiting!" A voice barked at her, which startled her. She looked infront of her. There he was. "O-oh! I am so sorry, Sir!" She exclaimed, giving him an apologetic smile. She felt her cheeks blush. "I am no bloody Sir!" He barked at her. Arya narrowed her grey eyes at the, apparently very rude man. Maybe rude wasn't the best word to describe him, maybe he was more grumpy. "I am sorry, Si-. I am sorry." She corrected herself, looking down at the items he had put down on the counter. Arya cleared her throat and tried to brush off the harsh glance she recieved from the man. 

"Was that all?" She asked him, pointing at the three items on the counter. It was a small Christmas-wreath, a blue Christmas-bauble and a miniature nutcracker soldier. Arya could not help but smile: seeing a grumpy man buying Christmas decorations was a pretty rare sight. How was it even possible fo him to look this grumpy while buying Christmas decorations? What a small grinch he was. "Yes." Was all he said as he reached down to his pocket for his wallet. "That will be forty-five pounds, please." Arya told him after scanning his items. "That is alot of money for three things." He muttered, paying with his credit-card. "Would you like a reciept?" Arya asked, feeling the sass build up inside of her, just waiting to get out of her system.

The man mumbled something she could not hear, "excuse me, _Sir_. Did you say something? I could not hear it." That was it. She was being sassy and she could not help it. Usually, she waa never rude or sassy towards costumers, but this one costumer was not nice at all. He was basically the definition of grumpy, and he was the grumpiest man Arya had ever encountered. Not even a mother with three screaming children would be this grumpy, and she had tried having costumers like that before. Everyone working in the store had to wear elf costumes, and Arya was no exception. "Why the hell are you wearing that?" The man laughed and pointed at her costume. "Well, atleast i am spreading joy and Christmas spirit. I am not the grumpy one. Would you like that reciept?" Arya asked him once again. He grunted, "aye, give it to me. You have a poisonous tongue, girl!" He barked at her. He almost spoke like a sailor.

" _He must be Christmas shopping for his wife or something. No, he is probably not married."_ Arya thought to herself, mentally rolling her eyes. "I need to have a bag too, girl!" He almost rolled his eyes at her. Gosh, he was really getting on her nerves. "You should have asked nicely." Arya simply answered, giving him a sly smile. "Then i have to speak to your boss, such a lazy elf." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. Arya leaned over the counter, "well, my boss left me in charge for the rest of the day, sadly for you, Sir." The sassy girl replied, almost smirking at him. Hopefully, none of the other costumers saw that. She looked him deeply in his eyes, after he grunted at her. He actually had beautiful eyes. If she looked past all of the grumpiness, he was actually a charming man. He was kind of attractive, in his own weird way.

"You are not scared to say something. Even to strangers." He replied. Arya could even sense some fascination in his voice now. He almost sounded... impressed. Annoyed but impressed. Arya shrugged and smiled at him, "if it bothers you, then you will have to talk to my boss. She will be back tomorrow." Arya informed him, a hint of irony stained her words.

The man grunted, "Aye. I see. God damn it, girl. I suppose i will have to come back tomorrow." "Merry Christmas, Sir!" Arya yelled to the man, cheerfully as he walked out of the store. He would be back tomorrow. Definietly.


	13. Lovely Christmas Girl. (Arya Stark/Jaqen H’ghar.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a Modern AU. 
> 
> A man and a girl are decorating a Christmas tree. Or, they are trying to.

"Jaqen! You just took the last Christmas bauble! I wanted to put that one on the tree." A girl sighed, glancing at the man decorating the tree. Jaqen had a sly smile on his lips, "how was a man supposed to know that? A man was not aware. Does a girl expect a man to read her mind?" The girl rolled her eyes at his comment, what a fool he was. "No, a girl does not expect you to read her thoughts. It would be creepy if you could read my thoughts and it would not be practical." The girl muttered, looking at the box filled with Christmas decorations. The girl grabbed a different kind of Christmas bauble. It was not her favorite kind at all, though.

The man looked over his shoulder, "why would it not be practical? A man is curious now." He smirked at her, the way only Jaqen H'ghar could smirk. The girl sighed, "well, it would not be practical for many different reasons. It is Christmas time right now, and at Christmas time, you are allowed to have secrets. It would all be ruined if you could read a girl's thoughts." She stated, hanging the bauble on the tree. "A man understands now. A girl is right, it would not be practical at all." He agreed with her, which made her nod, "thank you."

"Be careful with that one, it is one of the oldest baubles a girl has!" The small girl yelled at Jaqen, who had just taken another bauble from the box of Christmas decorations. Jaqen smirked and raised an eyebrow at her, "a man thought a girl could not own anything. Isn't she no one?" He almost teased her, which made her blush. Gods, this man.

"Yes, a girl is no one. These Christmas decirations belonged to Arya Stark, but a girl is not Arya Stark. Not anymore." The girl mumbled, rummaging through the box, trying to find the big star to put on the very top of the tree. "There you are," the girl mumbled, finally holding the golden star in her hands. The man smiled at her, a girl had always been very fond of Christmas. Jaqen himself had just placed a nutcracker soldier on the floor. The man took another nutcracker soldier and placed it beside the one he just put on the floor.

A girl got up from the floor, and stood on her toes, desperately trying to place the star on the top of the Christmas tree. She did her best to reach the top with her hands, but it was impossible. "Damn it!" She whispered, hoping Jaqen would not hear it. “Does the lovely girl need any assistance?” The husky voice came from behind her, which almost made her fall down on the floor. “Gods, do not scare me like that again!” The girl held a hand on her racing heart, trying to calm down her nervous system. “A man did not mean to frighten a girl. A man apologizes.” He told her, glancing at her.

“A girl was trying to concentrate, and you ruined it.” She answered, bitterness coating her words. Jaqen did his best to hold back a small laugh, of course, a girl saw. “What is so funny? A girl is very passionate about Christmas and she tries to decorate the tree as well as she can. A man is making it very difficult for her. It is not funny.” The girl put her hands on her hips, before trying to place the star on the top of the tree, once again. “Ouch! Damn it!” The girl growled, holding around her foot, in pain. Jaqen actually looked quite... amused? Stupid man.

“A man thinks a girl needs some help. Let a man do it. A girl is very short.” Jaqen swiftly grabbed the star from the girl’s hands and gently placed it at the top, with no issues at all. The girl crossed her arms over her chest, “this does not prove anything!” She blurted out, which caused Jaqen to smirk at her. That annoying smirk. “Of course not, lovely girl. A man was just trying to help. Since a girl is so short, she would hurt herself trying to place the star correctly.” He reasoned, walking over to the box.

“Here is another Christmas bauble, lovely girl.” He held out a blue bauble for her to take. A deep sigh escape the girl’s lips, as she took it off of his fingers. “Is a man forgiven now?” He smiled that sly smile again. The girl gave him a harsh glare, looking at the blue bauble. “A girl has to think about it. Only because it is Christmas.” The girl glared at him, before placing the bauble neatly on the tree.

“Thank you, lovely Christmas girl. A man appreciates that.” The girl walked over to him, “well, do not get too used to it. A girl takes Christmas very seriously.”

The man glanced around the livingroom, and his eye caught the mistletoe. Smirking, the man walked over and stood underneath the mistletoe. “Lovely girl, come over here. I need help with something.” He called. The girl looked at him, confused. “What? You are just standing? What do you need help with?” She raised an eyebrow and walked over to him.

As she stood underneath the mistletoe as well, Jaqen leaned in. Their lips met eachother, and for a moment, a girl’s heart was racing and it felt hot in the room, even though there was no fire in the fireplace. Jaqen could feel her soft lips on his lips, and the warmth they shared was intense and beautiful. They were both caught in a moment of bliss. 

“Gods, Jaqen,” the girl moaned against his lips, kissing him even more intensely. Jaqen smirked at her, “A man appreciates a girl being this short. A girl did not even notice the mistletoe before she stood under it.” He teased, which made the girl hit his arm playfully, “oh shut up!” She laughed, leaning in to kiss him, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> Happy holidays to all of you! This was a small Arya/Jaqen Christmas special! I hope you liked it!  
> Thank you to all who have commented, read and left kudos! I love getting comments, since i feel like i get to know all of my readers way better that way!  
> I am beyond overwhelmed, by the love this book has recieved! Thank you!  
> Happy new year! <3


	14. The She-Wolf And The Dragon. (Arya Stark/Viserys Targaryen.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viserys manages to escape from Khal Drogo and Daenerys, right before he was about to recieve his "golden crown”. When he escapes to the north, he runs into a certain girl. Arya Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arya is aged up in this one. She is 15 and Viserys is 25.

Viserys Targaryen ran. He ran as rast as his legs could carry him. He could feel his heart in his throat, and it felt like it was about to pop out of his chest. Viserys had never thought his sister would allow her savage of a husband to actually kill him. "My Gods." Viserys mumbled to himself, trying to catch his breath once again. He looked behind his back, hoping none of the bloodriders had followed him. Luckily, Viserys could not see anyone which meant he was all by himself.

When Viserys saw the molten gold in the pot, he had immediatly tried to get out of Khal Drogo's bloodriders grips, but it almost seemed impossible at first. Viserys knew one thing, as he sat on his knees in the dirt, looking at the pot filled with molten gold: his sister wanted him dead, and she would not stop her savage of a husband. He had to get out, his life depended on it. After a few tries, the Targaryen prince had finally wiggled himself free. He did not look back, he did not even look at Daenerys, he just ran. And here he was, all alone. Viserys patted on his pockets, hoping he had some money left in them. He had some coins left, but it was only a few. Viserys wondered how far away he could get with just a few coins in his pockets.

Sighing, he glanced around him, his silver hair was the only thing that lit up the dark night. He would have to figure out how to get away from this place. He did not even know where he was, or where he was going, but he knew one thing: he had to get as far away from this place as possible, and as fast as possible. If Khal Drogo or any of his bloodriders caught Viserys again, he would be dead for certain. Viserys could not help but feel like he had recieved a second chance. A second chance at life, and he was not going to waste that chance.

Perhaps, if he rode to the nearest habor... then he could get on a ship, and he could go north. He would have a good chance at hiding up north than down south, he thought. Up north, he could hide in the woods and nobody would notice him.

He knew the Dothraki people had never sailed or crossed any seas before, so finding a habor would be rather difficult, but it was definietly worth a try. Even if that meant Viserys would have to sleep in a tiny, tiny, smelling cabin for weeks. There was only one issue with that brilliant plan of his: he had no horse. The horses were still with the Dothraki people, and he had no intention in going back with the risk of being caught. How in The Seven Hells was he supposed to get a horse, without getting caught? Viserys had stayed with the Dothraki people for months, and they always slept at the same time each night. Perhaps, if he was quiet, he could get a horse out of their camp, while they were sleeping. It was the only thing he could do to get a horse, so it was worth a shot. He knew his own horse was dead, so he would have to steal one of the horses they had left in the camp.

Luckily, Viserys knew how to steal. Back when Daenerys and him had escaped from Kings Landing, they often had to live on the streets with no money, which resulted in stealing most of the time. They would beg, or he would beg for money to buy food for, but nobody ever gave them anything. Instead, they called him "The Beggar Prince."

Viserys was hiding behind a bush, he was as quiet as he could be. He was secretly watching the Dothraki camp, planning his strategy inside of his head. Only a few bloodriders were outside of their tents, and the rest of them had already gone to sleep. At last, the two remaining bloodriders walked into their own tents, and closed it. This was it, this was his chance.

Slowly, Viserys made his way over to the camp, careful not to be seen. Viserys could hardly see anything, it was so dark, so he had to be careful not to slip. He knew the horses were standing behind the tents, tied to some trees so they would not run away. His heart started beating faster as he came closer to the brown horses. Some of the horses were neighing loudly, which made his heart stop for a moment. If the bloodriders heard the horses, they would find him as well. After awhile of standing still, Viserys started approaching the horses again, this time even more slow, hoping he would not startle the horses in any way.

"There, there," Viserys whispered in a soothing tone, once he stood beside the horse closest to him. He smiled, "I am just going to borrow you. Do not worry about anything." He mumbled, still in the same soothing tone. Gently, he untied the piece of string around the tree, and suddenly, Viserys was standing with a horse. His plan had worked, so far. Now he just had to get out of their camp, with the horse, without anyone noticing him. He tied the piece of string loosely around the neck of the strong horse, and he started walking out of the camp with it.

As they were walking back, the horse started neighing again, loudly. "Shush!" Viserys whispered harshly to it, hoping it would stop neighing. Deep down, he knew the horse would not stop just because he told it to. Luckily, they both made it out of the Dothraki camp in one piece.

Viserys rode for days, but there was no habor in sight. " _Maybe there is no habor around here at all"_ he thought to himself, wondering how he was supposed to escape. Viserys was sore, hungry and thirsty. He was not used to riding around like this for whole days and whole nights. When he travelled with the Dothraki people, they had stopped for the night somewhere, to get some rest. Viserys had no time for that, he had to move as fast as possible, which meant he had no time to waste.

As the young Targaryen prince kept on riding, he saw two men walking towards him. He had not seen a person in days, so seeing two men walking towards him, was odd. Viserys narrowed his eyes, trying to get a better view at the two men. They did not look like the typical people from Vaes Dothrak. They looked... more like him. They wore grey tunics and they both had swords in their belts. "Hello, are You lost?" One of the men asked him, raising an eyebrow at the silver-haired man on his horse. Viserys cleared his throat, "I am not" he lied. He did not want to tell them the truth, before they told him who they were, and where they came from.

One of the men smirked at Viserys, looking at him, "I apologize, Sir, but You do not look like you are from here." He nodded towards Viserys' tunic, sword and breeches. Viserys sighed, defeated. He did not have many options. "I am not. I am looking for a way out of here. Where are you from?" He asked them both. The men looked at eachother, "we are from The Iron Islands. We have a ship, if you need to cross the sea." They informed him.

"Where are you from, Sir?" Viserys took a deep breath, "I am from Winterfell, so I would like to go back to Winterfell." Viserys lied, but the men laughed at him. "That silver-hair... You are not from Winterfell. You have to tell the truth, before you even enter our ship." "I am Viserys Targaryen, and I was born in Kings Landing... I would like to go to Winterfell, though. Just... please don't tell anyone." Viserys almost begged the men, hoping they would not ruin his life. They both nodded, "aye, Your secret is safe with us. Come with us."

After weeks on the ship, Viserys had grown quite tired of his small cabin. It was all he could get for a few coins, though. Viserys was, of course, grateful for the two men's mercy and hospitality, but perhaps they could have given him a bigger cabin. Viserys felt a wave of relief wash over him, thinking about how he was safe on this ship. No Dothraki could find him here, on the open sea. It was impossible for them to do so.

On the ship they had food, wine and a bed to sleep in. It was everything he needed. He had even been able to bring his horse with him on the ship, which he was grateful for too. Then he could ride into the woods as soon as he reached Winterfell. "We will be there soon enough, Your Grace." The men kept telling him, and of course he believed them. Luckily, Viserys was not prone to get seasick, so he could actually enjoy the journey instead of feeling sick in his cabin throughout the whole journey.

Over the past few weeks, Viserys' facial hair had grown quite alot and he looked quite filthy, since he had had no opportunity to wash his clothes for weeks. He would have to take a bath in a lake inside of the woods.

Finally, his journey to Winterfell was over. Once he had gotten off the ship, found his horse and said goodbye to the two men, he rode towards the woods. The darkness of the sky had started to show, which indicated how late it was. Viserys had to concentrate hard on where he was riding, doing his best not to fall off his horse.

The woods of Winterfell were huge, and there were trees everywhere. The perfect hiding spot. At last, Viserys reached the woods and he could finally allow himself to rest a tiny bit. He felt the fatigue and tiredness take over his whole body as he jumped off of his horse. "Here, stand still." Viserys mumbled, tying his horse to a nearby tree. "Good girl." He gently stroke the bridge of the horse's nose before he walked around, trying to find the perfect spot to make a bonfire.

As Viserys breathed in the freezing air, his lungs started hurting. It was like someone had stabbed him with a dagger on the inside of both of his lungs. He was not used to temperatures like this, and breathing in the freezing air literally hurt his lungs. As he walked around, he started to gather some sticks and pieces of wood. The wind was howling in the trees, which startled him pretty often as he kept walking. The wind made his cheeks red, and a painful stinging sensation appeared in his whole body. He had to start that fire now.

Viserys put down all of the sticks and pieces of wood that he had found, and tried to start the fire. He tried multiple times, nothing happened. "Damn it!" He yelled at the sticks, almost kicking them away from him in anger. “Do you need any help with that?” Viserys almost jumped in his spot, turning around as quick as possible. A girl was standing behind him. She looked pretty dirty, she dressed like a boy and she had short hair but she was gorgeous. She looked familar in a way. The girl could not be older than five and ten. “W-who are you?” Viserys asked, almost reaching for his sword. The girl looked at him, “I am Arya. Arya Stark of Winterfell. And you are?” She asked. Viserys suddenly understood why she looked familar, she looked like Lyanna Stark, who married his brother, Rhaegar. Now Viserys understood why Rhaegar was attracted to Lyanna, Stark girls are gorgeous. Northern beauties.

“I-i am Viserys. Viserys Targaryen, M’Lady.” Viserys almost mumbled his last name, since the Stark’s weren’t exactly fond of the Targaryen family after what happened. Arya’s eyes widened at that information, “oh, your brother killed and raped my aunt. And i am no lady.” She told him, her words were cold all of sudden. Viserys sighed, “i cannot change the past or what my brother did. I apologize on his behalf.” Viserys gave her a sad smile. Arya nodded, “i know. What are you doing out here? You know You are in Winterfell, right?” Arya teased him, enjoying the look on Viserys’ face. “Yes, I am aware of that. I can’t get that damned fire started.” He complained, pointing at the sticks.

Arya crouched down, and before Viserys could say anything, the fire had been started. Arya gave him a sly smile, “well, that was not so hard, was it? Oh, did i wake the dragon? I hope not.” She kept on teasing, which would have made Viserys mad under normal circumstances, but right now he did not have the energy. “sit down.” Arya commanded Viserys as they both sat down infront of the fire. “What are you doing out here all alone? It can be dangerous.” Viserys asked her. Arya smiled and stared into the fire, “i can take it. The forest is not scary. Not as long as you know where you are going, and what kind of people you should stay away from. And i’m hiding, actually. Just like you.” She muttered, looking at Viserys. “Aren’t you afraid of all of the bad men lurking in dark parts of the forest?” Viserys warmed his hands. “I have my sword with my, if anything should happen.” Arya sighed, pointing at her belt, where her swird was. Viserys’ eyes widened and he nodded. Yes, she was just like Lyanna Stark. “Do you know how to use it?” Viserys asked her, which was a stupid question. “Of course i do.” She answered back, in a sassy tone.

“Is there anywhere i can bathe around here?” Arya grinned, “yes, there is a beautiful, freezing lake over there. You can definietly take a bath there.” She replied, pointing in the direction of the lake. “I will go there tomorrow. It is too cold and dark now.” Viserys admitted, hugging his knees close to his chest. Arya glanced at him, “well, the water is cold. It is best not to go bathing alone, now that it is so cold. Perhaps we can go together tomorrow. I am filthy as well.” She pointed at herself, a little laugh escaped her almost blue lips. “We will find food tomorrow, too. We are both hiding, so we might as well just stick together.”

Viserys nodded, “that sounds like a good idea.” The thought of bathing with Arya seemed... to make him feel warmer inside than any fire could. “But, how did you know i was hiding?” He asked Arya, “nobody goes alone into the woods at this hour. Everybody knows that.” She replied. Viserys nodded, “you got me there.” 

Arya leaned against him. This girl got attached to people rather quickly. They had just met, and now she was leaning against him? Viserys gave her a confused glance, his silver hair almost hitting her face. “Your body feels warmer, if you lay close to another person.” She reasoned, playing with a strand of his silver hair.

“You have the silver-hair, just like Visenya and Rhaenys, some of the strongest women.” She murmured into his chest. Viserys raised an eyebrow, “have you ever heard the story of Visenya, Rhaenys and their dragons?” Viserys asked her gently. Arya shook her head, “i have only read about them.” She admitted. Viserys smirked, “do you want to hear the story? My sister has told me i am a quite good story-teller.” He asked her, glancing into her grey eyes.

Arya nodded, “i would love to hear it. Let me hear the story, story-teller.” She giggled, feeling his tunic rub against her cheek. The darkness surrounded them, but the fire infront of them gave them just enough light to see eachother. “Well, it all started when...”


	15. The Life Of Arya Stark. (Arya Stark/Jaqen H’ghar.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small poem about Arya Stark's life.

At first, a girl was named Arya Stark of Winterfell. Arya Stark went through many things.   
Many things, only very few people would be able to survive. 

Arya Stark fought alot, she was a fierce girl. At Winterfell, she had many people around her: Jon, Robb, Sansa, Catelyn, Ned, Theon, Rickon and Bran.   
Sadly, the people around her slowly disappeared. She felt more and more alone.

Chaos soon appeared in Arya's life, and she had to disguise herself as a boy. A boy named Arry. Her hair was chopped off, and she dressed like a boy. Some people were there to help her, other people wanted to tear her down.

After having disguised herself as a boy for quite awhile, her secret was no longer a secret to the world. Everybody knew about her real name and title. 

Arya Stark soon met other people. One of those people were a man called Jaqen H'ghar, a very mysterious man. Arya found his mysteriousness interesting and fascinating. 

Jaqen and Arya went their seperate ways soon after they met, but he gave her a small coin before leaving. He told her it could be useful for her. "Give it to any man in Braavos and say the words _Valar Morghulis"_ he told her solemnly. 

Of course, Arya found her way back to Jaqen H'ghar. Their paths crossed once more, when Arya Stark went to Braavos. That trip to Braavos ended up becoming one of the greatest challenges Arya Stark had to face. She had to become a faceless man.

In order to become no one, she had to get rid of Arya Stark's belongings. Soon, her name and title was replaced with two words: no one. Atleast, that was the two words she told The Waif and Jaqen everytime they asked her who she was. That was what she was, what she had become. 

After training almost day and night with Jaqen H'ghar and The Waif, a girl could feel herself grow stronger after each practice. The bruises and cuts on her body stung, but that did not stop a girl. Even blindness couldn't stop her from becoming no one. 

Blindness was a girl's punishment for taking the wrong life. Even though a girl couldn't see anything, her vision was now more clear than ever. After Jaqen H'ghar had told The Waif to kill a girl, the girl killed The Waif instead. A girl had been running through the city, escaping from the woman running after her. Luckily, a girl had Needle by her side. 

After returning to The House Of Black And White, she saw Jaqen standing in the middle of The Hall Of Faces. When the man saw her, he had a small smile on his face. "Finally a girl is no one." The man told her, a small smirk on his lips. 

Yet, a girl had one thing to say to Jaqen _"A girl is Arya Stark of Winterfell._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year!   
> I am taking requests, so if you have any requests, you can write them in the comment section! <3


	16. The White Wolf’s New Found Family. (Arya Stark & Jon Snow.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon had always been Arya's favorite sibling growing up. What happens when a girl claiming to be Rhaenys Targaryen shows up outside Winterfells gates? What happens when she tells Jon, that she is his sister?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Rhaenys Targaryen is not dead.
> 
> And thank you so much for this amazing prompt! <3 It was so awesome to write.

If anyone asked Arya who her favorite sibling was, she already knew the answer: Jon. Jon and her had always been very close, and Arya found herself being way more comfortable around boys than girls. Arya enjoyed riding horses and shooting arrows way more than sewing. So Sansa and Arya had different interests to say the least: Sansa loved sewing and dancing, Arya loved riding horses and shooting arrows with the boys of the family. Even though Arya was now four and ten, she still loved to shoot arrows and do everything she used to do when she was a child. Nothing had changed.

Jon had taught her many things, and they always enjoyed eachothers company. Arya could not ask for a better brother. He would always help her if she needed any help, and she knew she could count on him. Jon would always ruffle her hair, and treat her as an equal. Arya loved that, because Jon saw who she truly was and not just her gender. He did not judge her for being a girl and liking "boys activities". 

Sure, he made fun of her sometimes, but they both knew it was just for fun. Heck, she made fun of him sometimes too. It was just the way they communicated with eachother, there was nothing cruel or mean about it. 

Arya thought she knew all there was to know about her brother, Jon Snow, but it turned out she was wrong. As Arya was sitting in her chamber at Winterfell, a knock resounded through her chamber. Arya raised an eyebrow and glanced at the door. "Come in." She said, watching the heavy door open up slowly. It was Jon. Arya smiled at the sight of her older brother, "hello there, what is it?" She grinned at him. He smiled back at her, "i just wanted to know, if you wanted to go riding with me?" Before Jon could finish his sentence, Arya practically jumped out of her bed and ran over to him. "Yes, yes, yes!" She exclaimed. Arya truly loved riding, but riding with Jon was even better. And Jon knew it. He grinned down at her, "alright, go get everything you need, little sister. I will wait for you outside." And with that, Jon walked out of her cold chamber. 

Arya quickly got dressed properly for her "riding lesson" as her mother liked to call it. Even though "lesson" was the wrong word for it. Her mother did not like Arya riding, she thought it was filthy and it was potentially dangerous. Arya knew how to ride, so she did not see it as a lesson, she saw it more as a happy moment. A happy moment with her favorite brother.

Arya walked inside of the long halls of Winterfell, before she reached the frontdoor. As she opened the door, cold air hit her face. It felt like the air was nipping at her cheeks. Lovely. She saw Jon, and she waved at him, trying to catch his attention. As she was walking over to him, Maester Luwin approached him. Jon's facial expression changed quickly, as he listened to what the Maester told him. What in The Seven Hells was Maester Luwin talking to Jon about? Was Jon ill? Arya was now geniunely curious, and she approached Jon once Maester Luwin had left him. "Jon! What was it?" Arya asked softly. Jon just looked at her, "i think we will have to go riding another time, Arya. There is something i have to do first. Come with me." He commanded her. Jon had never cancelled one of her "riding lessons" before. Arya walked behind Jon as he had told her to. They kept walking until they reached the gates of Winterfell. "This girl is standing outside of the gates. She claims to be your sister." One of the guards said, as he shook his head in disbelief. Jon narrowed his eyes and looked outside of the open gate. There was a young girl standing there. She had brown hair, and looked like a typical dornishman. She wore a blue scarf over her head to cover her head from the coldness. 

"I don't have any other siblings than the ones here at Winterfell. You must have made the wrong turn." Jon explained to the girl, but the girl just smiled at him. "My Lord, please allow me to introduce myself. I am Rhaenys Targaryen, daughter of Elia Martell and Rhaegar Targaryen." Jon could not believe what she had told him, so he just stared at the girl before him. She did not look like a Targaryen at all. "My father is Rhaegar Targaryen and so is yours." Arya's eyes widened at the girl, who claimed to be Rhaenys Targaryen's words. She could feel Jon freeze beside her. "That is impossible!" Jon told her, confused. The girl simply smiled at him, "is it really, My Lord?" She smiled, a special glimmer in her eye. Jon gulped, "L-let her in," was all he managed to croak out to the guards. Both of the guards raised their eyebrows, but gestured for the girl to come closer.

Smiling, she walked over to Jon and looked him in the eyes, "we should talk, don't You think?" Jon hestitated but nodded his head at last, completely forgetting Arya stadnding beside him. "What! You can't be his sister, i am his sister!" Arya exclaimed to Rhaenys. Rhaenys looked Arya up and down, "well, i am his sister by blood." She replied, rather harshly for Arya's taste. Arya could feel the tears build up in her eyes as Rhaenys and Jon walked inside of the castle, completely forgetting her. Jon had seemed to have forgotten all about her, the sister her grew up with. Arya felt a big lump grow inside of her throat, and it did not seem to stop. She felt a pang of... jealousy hit her, deep inside of her chest. It definietly felt as if someone had stuck Needle inside of her chest. 

Jon walked beside Rhaenys, and he honestly didn't know what to think... at all. This girl shows up outside of Winterfell's gates, claiming she is his sister. A girl he had never heard of. "How did you find me?" Jon asked the brunette, looking her in the eye. Rhaenys smiled and looked down at the snow, "family will always find family. In this case, You are a part of my family. You have the same blood in your veins as i have." She smoothly replied. Jon sighed and stopped in his tracks, "how can we be brother and sister? I am a bastard. Ned Stark's bastard." Jon told her, trying to state all of the facts he knew.

Rhaenys sighed and hestitated for a moment. "You are not Ned Stark's bastard, Jon. My mother, Elia Martell was married to Rhaegar Targaryen. They had two children together, Aegon and I. Sadly, Rhaegar decided to leave my mother, and he annulled his marriage to her." Rhaenys started, feeling the cold air fill up her lungs. "Rhaegar left my mother because he wanted to run away with another woman, Lyanna Stark. The two of them got married, and they had one child, You. You were never a bastard, Jon. Your real name is not even Jon, it is Aegon." Rhaenys explained to him, which made Jon's jaw drop. Rhaenys gave Jon a knowing smile, "I am well aware that this is alot to take in. Should we go inside and talk for a bit?" She offered, pointing at the frontdoor. Jon said nothing, but he slowly nodded his head.

"So, you are my older sister?" Jon raised an eyebrow at Rhaenys, as they sat down in The Great Dining Hall. She nodded her head, "indeed I am." Jon stared at the wall, soaking in all of the information. "Our father is dead then. It was Rhaegar Targaryen?" Rhaenys nodded her head again, looking down at the stone floor. "Yes, he is dead. I would have loved to get to know him. There are mixed stories about him in The Seven Kingdoms. I would have liked to get to know him personally, even though he betrayed my mother." Rhaenys pulled a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. "Lyanna Stark was my mother. She died in childbed?" Rhaenys nodded once again, this time a sad smile appeared on her lips. 

As Arya walked inside of the castle, she could hear laughing coming from The Great Dining Hall. Arya sighed before peeking inside. She almost regretted doing so. She saw Rhaenys and Jon talking and laughing with eachother. "Gods, they seem to get along." Arya thought to herself, feeling the dread build up inside of her. Jon caught her looking, and immediatly stopped talking to Rhaenys. "Arya, come over here!" Jon gestured for her to come closer. Arya took a deep breath and approached the people infront of her. Rhaenys smiled at Arya as she approached them, "I am Rhaenys Targaryen. It is an honor to meet You." Arya shook her hand, with an emotionless face, "Arya Stark of Winterfell." She simply told her, faking a small smile in order to make Jon happy.

"I have to go now, if you will excuse me." Arya muttered before anyone could say anything else. The young girl could feel the tears build up in her eyes, the jealousy burning inside of her very heart. How could Jon do this to her? Arya almost sprinted to her chamber, smacking the heavy door behind her. Her breathing was heavy as she laid down on her bed, sobbing her heart out. Had Jon ever even cared for her, or did he just pretend to like her? Seeing him with Rhaenys, his new "sister" made her heart ache. Did he love her more than Arya? He had only known her for an hour, yet they seemed to get along very well. 

After awhile, a knock resounded through the chamber. Arya hestitated to answer, the last person she wanted to see was Jon. "Arya, please let me in." The voice outside of the door pleaded. It was Jon. "What do you want?" Arya yelled, slightly irritated now. Jon sighed and opened the door slowly, an apologetic expression was displayed on his pale face. "Arya, what is wrong? You have been crying!" Jon rushed over to her side, but Arya did not look him in the eyes.

"When you gave me Needle, i thought you did it because you liked me and cared about me. I was so happy when you gave me Needle. Perhaps i was wrong, you care more about Rhaenys. You have only known about her existence for an hour, yet you two seem to get along. Very well, if i may add. I have known you my whole life." Arya sighed. 

Jon held an arm around her, "we do get along. I am so sorry, Arya. I know it seems like i care more about Rhaenys than you, but that is not true. I have always cared about you. You know why? Because I really like you. You are my little sister. Even if it turns out we are not brother and sister by blood, you will always be my family and my favorite sister. I gave you Needle because i knew you loved swords and you deserved your own sword. And i did it because you are an amazing sister. I could not ask for a better sister than you, Arya. Truly." Jon planted a kiss on her forehead, and wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb. 

Arya smiled at him, "there is the smile i love so much. Rhaenys can never replace you. You are so special, and you will always be. I suppose i just got carried away. What would you do, if a total stranger came up to you and told you they are your sister or brother?" Jon chuckled, ruffling her hair. Arya shrugged, "i would probably run away as fast as i could." She giggled, hugging Jon tight. "I am sorry for being jealous." Arya mumbled, hugging Jon tighter. "Don't be. I promise we will go riding soon."


	17. A Bloody Affair. (Rhaegar Targaryen/Lyanna Stark.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna starts her moonblood and she feels miserable to say the least. Rhaegar finds out, and decides to do his best to make her feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Period sex, mentions of blood. If this is not your thing, please don't read it!  
> There are some very graphic descriptions about period sex in this story. Now you have been warned!  
> If you do not like, don’t read.

Lyanna Stark was sitting in her and Rhaegar's shared sleeping-chamber. Her abdomen had been hurting all night, and she had tried almost everything to lessen the pain, yet nothing had helped. Sighing, she pressed a hand to her stomach, hoping the pressure would help with the pain. Rhaegar was out riding, so she was all alone in the sleeping-chamber. All alone with her pain.

As Lyanna got up from the bed, she saw a medium sized crimson red stain on the silk sheets. Her moonblood had arrived. Feeling the dread wash over her, she looked at the sheets, almost disappointed. She was not pregnant. She looked at her white nightgown, and saw the blood caking her inner thighs.

Why did it have to happen on the bed of all places? And on the white silk sheets. Lyanna was certain Rhaegar would be mad at her if he found out about it. Perhaps, if she handed the sheets to her handmaiden, she would be able to get the stain out. Having your moonblood was so messy. You always had to secure a cloth in your small clothes in order to keep the blood from staining your dresses. Sometimes, the blood even seeped through the small clothes.

Lyanna did her best to strip off the sheets as fast as possible, but someone put a hand on her shoulder as she touched the sheets. The young girl let out a small gasp, and turned around. Lilac eyes met hers. Concerned lilac eyes. "My love, is everything alright? I thought i heard you moan out in pain." It was Rhaegar. Lyanna started to become nervous. "N-no, i mean yes, my prince, everything is alright." She replied, but just as she spoke those words, her abdomen started cramping. She quickly held a hand to her abdomen, almost bending over in pain. Rhaegar put a hand on her shoulder, a confused facial expression was on his face. "Gods, Rhaegar, you should not see me like this." Lyanna quickly tried to cover the bloodstain on her nightgown with her hand, but it was no use.

"You are not alright, you are hurting! What happened? Wh-" Rhaegar looked down and suddenly it clicked in his mind. He saw the blood running down Lyanna's legs, hitting the floor. "Is it your moonblood?" Rhaegar's words were soft. Lyanna could feel her cheeks heat up, she did not expect to have this conversation with him. Slowly, Lyanna nodded, a small sigh escaped her lips.

Rhaegar gave her a knowing smile, then the sheets caught his glance. The once white silk sheets. "I-i am so sorry, Rhaegar. I did not know it would start today." Lyanna apologized to him, but he just shook his head and planted a kiss on her forehead, "shhh, do not worry your pretty head about it, my dear. It is just blood. Trust me, i have seen alot of blood in my life." He chuckled, his silver hair hitting Lyanna's bare shoulders, which sent a chill down her spine. Relief washed over her, he was not mad at her."Are you in alot of pain?" Rhaegar asked, his big hands rubbing her stomach in circles. Lyanna nodded her head, "yes, i am. It is very painful today." She admitted to him, giving him a sad smile. Rhaegar nodded, "did it start this morning?" Lyanna nodded, "yes, right after you went out to ride your horse." Usually, Lyanna was not that open about things like that, but she was comfortable around Rhaegar. Most of the time. Rhaegar nodded his head, taking her hand, "come with me. I think i know how to make you feel better." He said, barely above a whisper. Lyanna raised an eyebrow, "but what about the sheets?" She asked. "I will give them to the handmaiden later." He gave her a reassuring smile, leading her out of their sleeping-chamber.

Soon they reached the bathing-chamber. Rhaegar shut the door behind them, looking at Lyanna, his eyes travelled down to the big crimson stain on her white nightgown. Rhaegar frowned at the sight. "What are we doing here?" She asked, curiosity in her voice. Rhaegar walked closer to her, and started undoing her nightgown, letting it pool at her feet.

Now Lyanna was left in nothing but her bloodstained small clothes, blood was covering her legs. Lyanna cooperated, and she did not say anything. Lyanna could feel the embarrassment build up inside of her, and a blush crept up on her cheeks. Having your moonblood was a pretty private thing, after all. Now Rhaegar had seen her blood, and he was undressing her. Oddly enough, she liked it. Very much actually. Rhaegar took off her small clothes too, leaving her completely exposed, "i know just how to make you feel better." He gave her a small, soft kiss on her neck. Lyanna almost moaned at his kiss, she was always way more sensitive than usual, whenever she had her moonblood. Rhaegar gave her a small smirk, "give me one moment, i will be right back." He told her as he left the bathing-chamber.

After a very short while, a handmaiden came back into the chamber, with buckets filled with hot water. "Prince Rhaegar told me to fill up the tub for You, Your Grace." The handmaiden kindly informed her, as she began to fill up the tub. Lyanna had completely forgotten she was standing completely naked for everyone to see. Luckily, the handmaiden left the bathing-chamber rather quickly.

Lyanna looked down in the water. The steam from the hot water made her bare, naked skin glisten. The smell of different essential oils filled her nostrils, and she could see a few flowers float on the surface of the water. Beautiful flowers. As she was about to step into the tub, a hand grabbed her hand from behind her. "Did i tell you to get in? No, i don't recall i did." Rhaegar whispered in her ear, the small hairs on her arms rose. His slender hands rubbed her bare arms, and after a while, they travelled further down. "Should we get in the tub?" He whispered in her ear, his hot breath hit her ear canal. Lyanna almost gulped, "we?" She simply asked, confused. Wasn't the bath meant just for her? Again, Rhaegar smirked at her, "this bath is not just for you, my dear. I have something else in mind. You will see soon enough." First, he took off his riding boots and put them in the corner of the chamber. After that, Rhaegar took off his tunic, which revealed all of his muscles. Lyanna enjoyed the sight before her very, very much. Already filled with lust inside of her, Lyanna had to bite her lip in order not to throw herself at him right away.

Rhaegar had perfect toned abs and he was so strong. His shoulder-lenght silver hair almost clung to his shoulders because of the dampness in the room. The dampness also made his skin glisten, which only made him look even more handsome. Lyanna was taken back by his beauty, how could a man be this beautiful and handsome at the same time? He put his belt with his sword down beside his tunic. Rhaegar undid his breeches, letting them pool at the cold tile floor.

Rhaegar was now as naked as he could be, and he was standing infront of Lyanna, who was just as naked as he was. Rhaegar walked closer to Lyanna, "should we get in?" He asked, caressing her pale cheek. Lyanna could hardly get any words out of her mouth, so all she could do was nod her head. Once they had both gotten into the tub, Rhaegar had grabbed a white rag under the cabinet. "Let me clean you, my princess." His hands went underneath the water, and they went straight over to her crotch. "No need to be embarrassed, my dear. I want to see all of you." He murmured, finally finding what he was looking for. Once Lyanna felt the white rag against her inner thighs, she could not help but let out a moan. It felt so good, and she was always so sensitive during this period of time. The smell of metal mixed with essantial oils was an odd combination, but it did something to Rhaegar. Something... he could not explain. It was like the smell had woken up emotions inside of him, that he did not know he possessed. A hidden lust.

Rhaegar looked down in the water, drops of blood was flowing in it. He looked at the rag, and it was safe to say that it was not white anymore. His hands were covered in blood too. Lyanna's blood. He looked up at Lyanna. Gods, Lyanna looked so amazingly stunning, sitting there in the tub, naked and bleeding. He looked between her legs, "how is the pain now?" He asked her, continuing to clean her up. A moan escaped her lips when the rag accidentaly brushed over her vagina. "It is amazing, i can't feel the pain anymore. Not right now atleast. Rhaegar. Rhaegar!" She moaned out loud, gripping around the corner of the tub in order to hold onto something for support. Lyanna opened her eyes and looked at Rhaegar, his beautiful silver hair shone even more after it had gotten wet. Lyanna reached out to touch his wet hair, "you are simply amazing." She stated, kissing his lips passionately, feeling her skin touch his. Flesh to flesh.

Rhaegar moaned under her lips, embracing her body. Lyanna could feel Rhaegar's heart beat against hers. The water in the tub splashed out on the floor as they started moving around in the tub, still kissing eachother. Rhaegar put a hand on her abdomen, gently applying some pressure on it. Lyanna could feel Rhaegar’s cock against her bare thigh, and it was hard. Rock hard. Lyanna smirked and stroked his cock,"You really aren't afraid of blood." Lyanna breathed out, smirking as she looked at Rhaegar. Rhaegar moaned and held her tight, "why would i be? As i said, i have seen alot of blood in my life." He grinned, looking at the red rag. "This is your paint. You painted this. It is incredible." Rhaegar teased, showing her the red rag. Lyanna laughed, "oh shut up!" Rhaegar smirked, "oh, are we disobeying the prince now? Well, perhaps you should be punished for that." Rhaegar whispered in her ear, helping her out of the tub. Lyanna smirked, "perhaps i should. What do you have in mind?" She winked at him, standing on the floor. Rhaegar took a deep breath and circled around her, "i think we should go into our sleeping-chamber, naked." He challenged her, waiting for her response. Lyanna's eyes widened. What if someone saw them? It would be embarrassing enough on a normal day, but while she was having her moonblood? Gods, that would be even worse. Even though, it did sound tempting and weird. All at the same time. Lyanna slowly nodded her head, "but what if it gets on the sheets?" She frowned at him. "It is just a little blood. The handmaidens will clean them." He reassured her.

Rhaegar started drying Lyanna off, her body was now in his hands. Lyanna loved the feeling of the soft towel on her soft skin. Water dripped down on the floor as Rhaegar dried Lyanna’s long, black hair. Rhaegar made sure to dry her off _everywhere_.

The essential oils still lingered to both of their bodies. Lyanna smirked at Rhaegar, “should i dry you off, my prince?” She whispered, grabbing the towel from his hands. Lyanna gently dried off her husband, his skin still wet and shiny from their shared bath. Lyanna glanced down in the tub. The water looked filthy now: brown and red colors mixed together. Dirt and blood. 

With absolutely no clothes on, they both ran out of the bathing-chamber and inside of their sleeping-chamber. Lyanna shut the door once they got in, "Gods, that was wild! I have never done anything like it!" She exclaimed, lying down on the bed. Rhaegar laid down beside her, his hands on her breast. Lyanna looked at him, "please, touch me." She said, almost in a begging tone. Rhaegar moved on top of her, both of his hands on her breasts now. "You do know Targaryens do not beg, yes?" He raised an eyebrow at her, just to tease her. Rhaegar had a tight grip around her body, and she loved it. 

Lyanna moaned, her dark hair spread out on her pillow, "touch me!" She commanded, almost guiding his hands down to her abdomen. "Go lower. Slowly." She whimpered, closing her eyes. "You are a little tease, aren't you?" Rhaegar leaned down to her, and kissed her roughly. "Rhaegar, please!" The young Targaryen prince could not help but smirk at her, she was begging for him. Rhaegar's hands travelled from her abdomen and down to her small, trimmed bush. His hands went even further, and touched the delicate skin of her womanhood. It was all red, sore and swollen, waiting for his touch. “This is blood from your precious womb.” Rhaegar moaned out, biting Lyanna’s lip as he kissed her. How could this man blth be so loving, yet so rough? 

Lyanna arched her back in pleasure, her nails digging into Rhaegar's back. Rhaegar's finger traced her clitoris. He could see some drops of blood between her thighs, dripping down on the white sheets. Lyanna noticed it as well, looking at him. She almost looked worried. “Do not worry, we are just getting started." Rhaegar smirked at Lyanna, and soon she saw his head disappear between her legs.

As soon as Lyanna put her head down on her pillow again, she could feel his rough tongue inside of her. “Gods, Rhaegar!” She closed her eyes and grabbed onto his hair. Her grip around his hair tightened everytime she felt the arousal build up inside of her, which was all of the time. His tongue traced her sensitive walls, which tightened her grip around his hair. Rhaegar saw her bleeding core, and kissed it, red staining his lips. His hands were covered in the red liquid. He wiped it off on Lyanna’s pale skin. The metallic scent now hit her nostrils as well.

When Lyanna spread her legs even wider, she could see Rhaegar’s face. Rhaegar stared into Lyanna’s eyes, lust filled them. “I want all of you.” 


	18. The Unexpected Encounter. (Arya Stark & Lyanna Stark.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lyanna suddenly appears inside of the castle of Winterfell.  
> Arya is more than surprised to see her aunt, who was believed to be dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna Stark is alive in this story. 
> 
> Thank you so much for this awesome prompt!

Arya had been out riding all afternoon. Feeling all sore and tired, she entered her chamber. It had been so freezing cold outside, and Arya's fingers felt frozen to the core, and she had snow in her hair. She could hardly bend her fingers, and her whole body felt frozen.

Arya sighed and closed the door to her chamber. She had to change out of her riding clothes as quick as possible, she had her sewing lesson soon. Sansa, Septa Mordane and even her mother would be waiting for her, so she did not want to be late.

As Arya got dressed into her normal clothes, she could hear the door open, slowly. A loud creaking sound from the door filled the chamber. Arya turned around to face the door, why didn't, whoever this was, knock first before going inside of her chamber? She knew Jon was out riding with Robb, Bran and Rickon, her mother was with Septa Mordane and Sansa, Theon and Ned was out in the woods somewhere. Who could this possibly be?

At last, the door opened, completely. "Who is it?" She asked, her voice smaller than usual. A woman was standing outside of her chamber, a woman she recalled hearing about. She had black hair, pale skin and she was beautiful. Very beautiful. Yet, it was a woman she had never met before. Arya's eyes widened, her father's descriptions of one particular person matched the woman standing infront of her: Lyanna Stark. Arya immediatly pulled the woman in for a big hug. She could hear her chuckle, "hello, you must be Arya." Her voice was so soft and mild. Arya pulled away from the hug, confused and amazed at the same time. "Y-yes, that is me. What are-" Arya cut herself off, leading Lyanna inside of her room and closing the door behind them.

"We have a bit more privacy here." Arya smiled, and studied her aunt closer. She was just as beautiful as Ned had described her to be. "But, what are you doing here? You were supposed to be dead? Weren't you? What happened?" All of the questions came out of Arya's mouth like vomit. Lyanna sighed and sat down on her niece's bed, "i was very close to dying. Somehow, i was rescued by someone passing by the Tower Of Joy. I owed so much to the people who rescued me, that is why i haven't gotten here sooner. I had to help them for awhile." She gave Arya a sad smile, and stroke her hair gently. Arya furrowed her eyebrows, taking in all of the information.

"What a beautiful niece i have. I am so happy to finally see you." Lyanna smiled brightly, giving Arya another hug. Arya made a grimace, "i am not the beautiful one. My sister, Sansa, is." Arya corrected her, folding her hands in her lap. Lyanna took her hand into hers, "you know, Arya, i was actually alot like you, when i was a young girl. I looked like you, and i liked the same things as you. I was not the "typical girl." Or very "lady like". I know just how you feel. But you will grow up to be a very beautiful young woman. I know it. Roses grow to become beautiful, they are not beautiful when they are just a small seed in the soil. It is something they grow up to be, just like you. For every day that passes, the more beautiful they get. It is the same with you. And you are already so beautiful, my dear niece. I see myself in you, so much." Lyanna squeezed Arya's hand gently.

Arya glanced at Lyanna, "thank you so much for saying that. I have always been called many names. Ugly names. Sansa and Jeyne Poole once called me "Arya Horseface"." Arya told her, cringing at the memory. Lyanna gave her a sad smile, "well, Jeyne Poole and Sansa have no idea what they are talking about." Lyanna told her in a soothing tone. Arya laughed, "They are better at sewing than i am." Arya mumbled. Lyanna let out a laugh, "sewing has always been hard for me, too. I simply could not sit still. Sewing was boring to me. Jeyne Poole and Sansa might be good at sewing, but you can do something they can't. Ride." Arya smiled at her aunts comment, she truly was just like her. "But, i have gotten better at sewing throughout the years, so if you want me to give you some tips, just ask me. I will never judge you." She pulled Arya in for another warm hug. "Thank you so much. I might need some help with it. I have always had a hard time sewing." Arya admitted, looking down at her lap. "Get your sewing kit, i will help you." Lyanna told her, sitting up straight on Arya's bed. Arya got up from her bed, and opened her drawer where her sewing kit was.

"So, you have to thread the needle, like this" Lyanna took Arya's needle and put the thread through the small hole in it. Arya nodded her head, watching as her aunt tried to teach her a better way to sew. Arya could not help but chuckle, which made Lyanna look at her, "did i say something funny?" She asked, a small smile danced on her lips. "You just said "Needle". Jon, my brother gave me a sword awhile ago. Guess what i called it? Needle." Arya explained, which made Lyanna chuckle, "you truly are your father's daughter." The older Stark said, "and my niece." She added, grinning. Arya tried to thread the needle herself, but it was almost impossible for her. “Seven hells!” Arya growled, as she accidentaly scratched herself. Lyanna chuckled beside her, “it takes practice, keep going! You can do it.”

"Can i ask you a question?" Arya asked out of the blue, while Lyanna tried to teach her how to sew pieces of fabric together. Lyanna looked up from the pieces of fabrics, "of course." She replied. Arya took a deep breath, "this question has always been bothering me. Is what they say about Rhaegar true? Did he kidnap and rape you?" Lyanna's eyes widened slightly at her question, she was not prepared for it. Lyanna put down the needle, "Rhaegar and I were madly in love with eachother. No, he did not kidnap me. I would say we ran away together. Robert Baratheon was probably so jealous, that he made up a story about me being abducted. I wasn't, though." Lyanna smiled, the memories of Rhaegar flashing in her mind.

Arya nodded slowly, "it is just what everyone says. They say Rhaegar was a bad man." Arya said, looking at the needle lying in Lyanna's hand. Lyanna sighed, "people say so many things that are not true. Rhaegar was good to me. He was loving, gentle and we were supposed to have a babe together. Sadly, he died at The Battle Of The Trident." Arya noticed how sad Lyanna looked, suddenly. "I am so sorry. What happened to the babe? Did it survive?" Lyanna shook her head, "i was so weak. I was about to die from bloodloss. I have no idea where my babe is. When i regained my strenght, i could not find him anywhere." Arya nodded, sympathy filling her grey eyes. "I really hope you will find your son one day." Arya tried to encourage her aunt, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder. Lyanna nodded, and dried away a single tear with her sleeve, "i hope so. Thank you very much, Arya. That means alot to me."

Lyanna was quiet for a few moments, "Rhaegar and I had everything we needed. I know some people will say he was a bad man, since he annulled his marriage to Elia and left her alone with their two children. But to me, he was perfect."

As the two Stark girls sat on the bed, a knock resounded in the chamber. "Come in!" Arya yelled, making sure whoever was behind that door would be able to hear her. It was just Jon, his riding clothes filthy with mud, "Arya, mother wants to know why you did not show up at your sewing-" Jon stopped mid-sentence, looking at the woman sitting beside her. Indeed, she looked at him too, with big, watery eyes. Lyanna got up from the bed, and walked over to Jon. For a few moments, silence filled the room. It was like Lyanna recognized Jon from somewhere. "My son." Was all Lyanna said, pulling Jon in for a tight, almost bonecrushing hug. Arya looked at them both, confused.

"Mother? How- i thought you were dead. We all thought you were." Lyanna shook her head, tears were now falling freely down her pale cheeks. "It is a long story, my son. I will tell it to you, i promise." Lyanna choked out in between sobs. "How do you know Jon is your son?" Arya asked, her mouth wide open. Lyanna chuckled, "a mother will always be able to recognize her own son. Even if she has just seen a glimpse of him, when he was just a babe." Lyanna stroke Jon's cheek gently.

"But, i have always been told i was Ned Starks bastard." Jon told her, just as confused as Arya was. Lyanna shook her head, "you were never a bastard. I am your mother and your father was Rhaegar Targaryen. We got married before we had you, so you were never a bastard, Aegon."

Arya's eyes widened at that name, "Aegon?" Jon questioned. "Your father chose that name for you. I like the name "Jon" as well, though. I bet it was Ned who chose that name." Lyanna giggled, embracing her son. Jon chuckled, "it was. I think you should tell the rest of Winterfell, that you are alive and well. I think they will be surprised, yet very happy."


	19. The Rendezvous Of The Dragon And The Wolf. (Rhaegar Targaryen/Lyanna Stark.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen's very first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for this prompt!

Rhaegar had told Lyanna to meet him in a more private place. The Gods Eye. Lyanna and Rhaegar had met eachother in Harrenhal at a tournament, and Rhaegar had immediatly noticed Lyanna, as he was playing his harp. She had noticed him right away, too. The sad song Rhaegar had performed so beautifully at the tournament, made Lyanna sniffle. It was just so beautiful, and already there, Lyanna had found him interesting.

After Rhaegar had won the tournament, he had placed the blue winter rose crown in Lyanna's lap, crowning her as the new Queen Of Love And Beauty. Everyone was shocked by what Rhaegar did, since he was married to Elia, and yet he gave the crown to Lyanna. Lyanna herself was betrothed to Robert Baratheon. She should not fall in love with other men. Yet, Lyanna could not take her eyes away from the Targaryen prince, though.

The two of them had smiled at eachother in secret whenever they could, making sure nobody would notice it. There was just chemistry between Lyanna and Rhaegar, and they could not deny it.

When nobody else was around, Rhaegar had placed a piece of parchment under Lyanna's cup. He just hoped she would see it. As Lyanna sat down, she lifted her cup, about to take a sip of her wine, she saw the piece of folded parchment. Lyanna raised an eyebrow, and looked around her to make sure nobody paid any attention to what she was doing. She unfolded the parchment, and started reading it:

_M'lady, please meet me at the Gods Eye tonight. You cannot tell anyone, it will be our little secret._   
_I wish to get to know You better. Ever since i laid my eyes on You at the tournament, i fell in love with Your beauty and kindness. Please give me the pleasure of having this rendezvous with You._

_Love, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen_.

Lyanna could feel her cheeks burn at his words. Gods, he was so romantic. But what about Elia? Lyanna knew Rhaegar was married. Lyanna knew she could never tell anyone about this secret meeting with Rhaegar. She would have to sneak out of Harrenhal late at night, but it would definietly be worth it. She really wanted to be alone with him.

The night approached fast, luckily for Lyanna. She was about to explode with excitement. Lyanna had changed into a different dress, and she put a scarf over her head so she was harder to recognize. The young woman snuck outside of the castle, and luckily it wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. Everyone had talked about all of the guards standing everywhere, but Lyanna could not see one single guard.

Lyanna took a deep breath and made her way to the Gods Eye. Her heart was in her throat as she came closer to the lake. As she came closer, she could see a man standing infront of her. The man had beautiful silver hair, which shone in the moon light and two horses stood beside him. Lyanna approached him. "Here I am, Your Grace." Lyanna whispered, which made Rhaegar turn around. A smile danced on his lips, "My Gods, You look even more beautiful than i remembered. And please, call me Rhaegar." Rhaegar smiled and kissed her hand gently. Lyanna's heart felt as if it was about to pop out of her chest. Lyanna looked Rhaegar up and down. He wore a tunic, some tight breeches, boots and a cape with the colors and the sigil of his house on it. Then, he also had a sword attached to his belt. Gods, he looked so handsome. A big smile spread on her lips, as she removed the scarf from her head. "Your hair looks amazing, Your Grace. The moon is shining down at it." Rhaegar commented, stroking her cheek gently. Lyanna blushed madly, and she looked down, "please, just call me Lyanna. And thank you, Rhaegar. Your hair is like silver."

"Forgive me, you just have such beautiful eyes." Lyanna caught herself staring into Rhaegar's lilac eyes. The young Targaryen prince grinned, "no need to apologize, Lyanna. I could not stop looking at you at the tournament, so i think we are even now." Lyanna giggled, "we probably are. Those are some beautiful horses." Lyanna gushed, seeing the two snow-white horses standing beside Rhaegar. She walked over to the one closest to her, and stroke the bridge of the horse's nose. Rhaegar nodded, "aren't they lovely? Marvelous creatures. I have heard m'lady loves to ride, so i actually planned for us to go riding for a bit. If you want to, of course." Rhaegar stroke the horse gently. Gods, could this man be anymore perfect? "Please, i would love to!" Lyanna almost begged, like a small child would beg for a sweet. "I apologize, Your Gr- i mean Rhaegar. I just love horses." Lyanna admitted, looking into the white horse's kind eyes.

Rhaegar smiled at her, "so do i, so no worries. Now, should we go riding for a bit?!" Rhaegar asked as he walked over to Lyanna and the horse. "Let me help you up, M'lady." Rhaegar put his strong hands around her waist, and lifted her up on the horse, as if she was as light as a feather. His touch was soft and gentle, yet she could feel all of his strenght at the same time. Lyanna smiled, looking out at the beautiful lake, the moon's reflection could be seen on the surface of the water. Rhaegar sat up on his horse, his beautiful silver hair lit up the dark night. "Shall we?" Lyanna grinned, and both of their horses started walking.

"I must admit, the song you performed earlier today made me sniffle." Lyanna told Rhaegar as they rode into the dark night. Rhaegar looked at her, a little smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, "i thought i could see a little tear on your cheek earlier today. Turns out i was right, then. It is a beautiful song." Rhaegar told her, which made Lyanna nod, "it made me weep, so indeed it was. "How long have you been playing the harp for?" Lyanna asked curiously, feeling the cold wind bite her cheek. Rhaegar thought for a moment, "i have been playing for many years, ever since i was a small boy." Rhaegar smiled at the memory. "You are a brilliant musician! I am sure other maidens cried when they heard your song aswell." Rhaegar smiled at her comment, his lilac eyes met her grey ones.

Silence filled the air, and the only sounds present were the sound of the horses walking on the wet grass. "And thank you so much for the winter blue rose crown, Rhaegar. It was truly beautiful. It is my favorite flower!" Rhaegar smiled, "you truly are the new Queen Of Love And Beauty, Lyanna. How could i not give it to you?" Rhaegar wondered out loud.

Lyanna frowned, "but what about Elia, your wife?" Lyanna asked, her tone was sad and low. "Elia is nothing like you. You are so special, Lyanna." Rhaegar replied. Lyanna could feel her heart jump in her chest, if she wasn't on a horse, she would have hugged him. "When i met Elia, i did not know you. If i had known you, i would have chosen you, no doubt about that." Lyanna sighed, and gave him a sad smile, "i am betrothed to Robert Baratheon. I do not love him at all, though." Lyanna said, tightening her hands around the horse reins. "Then you should not marry him." Lyanna raised an eyebrow, then chuckled, "i have to. What are you saying?" Rhaegar smiled a sly smile at her, "we should run away together. We could be free." Lyanna's jaw almost dropped. She did not seriously consider doing this, did she? Lyanna's heart screamed yes, but her brain screamed no. What was she supposed to listen to?

Rhaegar stopped his horse, and so did Lyanna. Lyanna and Rhaegar were very close to eachother, and they could touch eachother from where they were sitting on their horses. Suddenly, Rhaegar leaned towards Lyanna, giving her a tender kiss on her lips. Lyanna could feel his lips on hers, which made her moan. Rhaegar pulled away from the kiss, a soft expression was displayed on his beautiful face. His handsome features were even more visible now he was so close to her.

The wind was freezing cold, nipping at Lyanna's cheeks but Rhaegar's warmth hit her cheeks and heated them up. Oddly enough, she did not feel cold at all anymore. "Think about it. Let me know what you choose. I would love to run away with you, Lyanna."


	20. The Fine Line Between Love And Hate. (Viserys Targaryen/Daenerys Targaryen/Khal Drogo.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viserys is furious about the fact, that Khal Drogo still hasn’t given him what was promised.  
>  When Viserys threatens Drogo to take back his sister, things happens inside of the tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This story contains incest and sex between three people. It will also contain bad words, hate/love sex, aggressive sex, graphic descriptions etc. If this is not your cup of tea, do not read it! You have been warned now! 
> 
> I am aware that this is, indeed, a very rare pairing. In this story, Khal Drogo is not disgusted by incest. In the series/books, he would most likely be, but not in my story.  
> If you don’t like, don’t read!
> 
> Translations: 
> 
> “Yer Jalan Atthirari Anni“ = Moon of my life.  
> “Shekh Ma Shieraki Anni” = My sun and stars.

"You belong to me!" Viserys slurred, stomping inside of Daenerys' tent. The blonde man looked at his sister, his eyes looked mad. He was clearly drunk, very drunk. "Viserys-" Daenerys tried her best to calm him down, but she was immediatly cut off by his drunken ramblings, "oh, the great _khaleesi_ is standing before me. I should bend the knee. Never in The Seven Hells would i bend the knee to anyone!" He yelled, almost spitting out the word "Khaleesi" as if it tasted bad. Irri tried to stand between Viserys and Daenerys, fearing something would happen to Daenerys.

Daenerys shook her head slightly, and gestured for Irri to go away from her tent, "Irri, please leave us." Daenerys' voice was quiet, yet pretty stern. After a few moments of hestitation, Irri nodded "Yes, Khaleesi." With that, Irri left the two last Targaryens alone.

Daenerys let out a loud sigh, "Viserys, what do you want?" She asked him, feeling slightly irritated about his behaviour around her people. Viserys' lilac eyes were darker than they usually were, which meant he was angry. He approached her, very slowly, "what i want, sweet sister?" The young man questioned out loud, his evil smile almost sent chills down her spine. That smile had always freaked her out, eapecially when she was a little girl. He looked like he wanted to hurt her. "What i want, sweet sister, is you." He whispered, his breath smelling awfully of the sour wine. Daenerys turned away her head, making sure not to face him.

"You are mine, you do belong to me. You do not belong to the _oh so great Khal Drogo._ No, sweet sister, you belong to me. You always have, and you always will." In a swift movement, Viserys put both of his arms around Daenerys' waist, which made the blonde girl let out a gasp. "Viserys! Do not do that!" Daenerys hissed, hitting his cheek. Daenerys felt her blood freeze, after realizing what she had just done. The young man let out a scream, "you Dothraki whore!" He hissed at her, letting go of her waist to hold around his cheek. A bruise started forming on his pale cheek, and it was not a small one.

"I am the king! You never hit a king!" He shook her by holding around her shoulders. Daenerys could feel his fingernails dig into her bare skin. Daenerys let out a yelp, "get off of me!" She screamed, kicking his legs. Now Viserys was truly pissed at his sister, "you will regret that, sweet sister. I should never have sold you to Khal Drogo. You are mine, and only mine." Viserys leaned against Daenerys for support, he could feel himself getting lightheaded from all of the wine. "You are so beautiful, Dany. You always have been. Even for a Targaryen." Viserys murmured, looking up at his sister. Daenerys sighed, "come on, let's get you into bed. You are drunk, Viserys." She stated, trying her best to lead him over to Khal Drogo’s and her bed.

Viserys held a tight grip around Daenerys' almost bare waist. She could feel the warmth from his hands on her skin, which did something to her. Something she could not explain. When she was a small girl, Viserys would always tell her stories about the early Targaryens, and how they kept their bloodlines pure.

Daenerys remembers the cold, stormy nights where Viserys and her were travelling around The Seven Kingdoms, trying not to get recognized by anyone. It was hard, and the journeys were hard and unforgiving. Especially for two young children. Most of the time, they had no food or no place to sleep. There was one thing that was the light in the darkness for her: Viserys' stories. He told her stories about the incesteous relationships in their family. Every night before trying to sleep, Daenerys would climb in her brother's lap, feeling his arms around her, then she would sit listening to his calm voice, telling her the stories about their ancestors. Darkness would surround them, and the only source of light they had was a single lit candle.

She had always been fascinated by the stories, and she knew incest was not an uncommon thing in their family. Quite the opposite, actually.

Daenerys had always thought she would grow up to be Viserys' queen, and so did Viserys. She had always thought they would get married once she came of age. If Daenerys was being honest, she got very disapointed when Viserys and Magister Illyrio told her, that she was getting married to Khal Drogo instead. At first, she had been absolutely terrified of the Khal. He was a huge man, and she was so small. Daenerys did not want to admit it, but she found him to be even more intimidating than Viserys at the time. Luckily, she was not scared of Khal Drogo anymore. Daenerys was pulled out of her thoughts, when her husband stepped inside of her tent. "Yer Jalan Atthirari Anni" Drogo said as soon as he saw his khaleesi standing by their bed. Daenerys smiled, and forgot about Viserys for a moment, "Shekh Ma Shieraki Anni" Daenerys gave him a kiss on his lips. Khal Drogo's eyes suddenly caught Viserys lying down on their bed. Daenerys gave him an apologetic smile, "my brother, he was drunk and he needed to lay down for awhile." She tried to explain to him, but he just shook his head. "He can go into his own tent." Drogo said, rather cooly.

With that, Viserys sat up in the bed, flashing the Khal an evil glare, "do you enjoy fucking my sister every night, you savage? She does not belong to you, she belongs to me. If you do not give me my army soon, i will take her back." Viserys hissed at the bigger man. It was like watching a cat hiss at a tiger. Without saying a word, Khal Drogo flexed his muscles, and walked closer to Viserys. "Get out. Khaleesi is mine." The huge man protested in his deep voice. Viserys' eyes looked like they were on fire, "if she had stayed with me, she could be Queen of Westeros, not a fucking Khaleesi. I am the king, and you have to obey me. When i say i won't leave, i won't leave." Viserys spat in his face.

The Khal looked amused, "you. Are. No. King." Khal Drogo smirked, and let out a deep laugh. "Get away from me! She belongs to me, not you! I have raised her my whole life, you just met her!" Viserys got out of bed, and walked over to Daenerys, who looked pretty shocked. Viserys' lilac eyes met her lilac eyes, his gaze was so intense she had to look away. "You see, Dany? This savage over here does not deserve you. You deserve a proper man, not some savage." He said, barely above a whisper, the stench of wine had not left his breath.

Daenerys could feel his slender fingers travel from her waist and down to her sex. Daenerys let out a gasp, and Drogo saw it. "Viserys, Khal Drogo will not be pleas-" Viserys put a finger on her lips, "it is not about what the Khal wants. It is about what i want. My crown and You." Khal Drogo approached them both, looking at his Khaleesi. He mumbled something Daenerys could not understand or hear, which made her look at Viserys. Slowly, Viserys leaned towards Daenerys, and started kissing her soft lips. Roughly. "If the Khal really wants you, he must show it." Viserys whispered against her lips. Daenerys could feel the vibration of his voice on her lips, and she could not help but moan.

Suddenly, she felt another pair of hands around her waist. Viserys broke the kiss, and looked down at Daenerys' waist, and saw another pair of hands holding around her. Two strong, and very tanned hands. Viserys was furious at the sight, "but he can never have you." His voice sounded husky and furious, yet it was dangerously low. He looked at Drogo shortly, as if he was telling him _You can never have her,_ before he started kissing her roughly again, this time he started undoing her Dothraki rags.

Viserys gave her kisses up and down her bare neck, his hands undressing her completely. He let the rags fall to the ground, and there she was, standing in her nude form infront of them both. She could hear Khal Drogo growl, annoyed that Viserys had undressed her, and he had not. Viserys merely smirked in Drogo's direction, completely ignoring him, as if Daenerys and him were all alone. Daenerys could feel Viserys' hand brush against her bare stomach, which made her arch her back and shiver at the skin to skin contact.

Behind her, she could hear Drogo take off his golden belt and the rest of his rags. "What a savage you are." Viserys simply said, watching as he got undressed behind his sister. Viserys looked at his sister, adoring her, taking in all of her beauty. "My khaleesi." Khal Drogo moaned, kissing Daenerys' lips, making her close her eyes in pleasure. Viserys' nostrils flared at the sight, and he could feel himself getting jealous. A dragon should never get jealous at a bloody tiger. Slowly, Viserys removed his tunic, and started unlacing his tight breeches. After that, he took off his boots too.

His bare, toned upper body showed and Daenerys found herself staring at him whilst being in her husband's arms. Viserys definietly had the blood of old Valyria. His lilac eyes, his beautiful golden-silver hair that reached his shoulders and his sharp chin bones. Daenerys moaned as Drogo kissed her neck roughly, and pulled her closer to his bare body. Daenerys could feel his heartbeat against hers as they embraced eachother in a tight embrace.

Drogo pulled away from the tight embrace after awhile, and looked at his wife's brother, who looked mad and jealous. "Want her?" Drogo asked in the common tongue, which made Viserys raise his eyebrow. "Of course i do, Drogo." Viserys sneered at him. The Khal smirked, "then come and get her." His voice was raspy as he pulled her even closer to his strong, muscular body. Viserys walked closer to the couple, pulling his sister closer to him, "i am quite surprised, Drogo. I thought you savages only lied with your horses." The young Targaryen prince mocked him, placing his lips on Daenerys' lower stomach, his tongue slowly travelling lower and lower down her body.

Daenerys moaned out loud, "bed, now." She managed to choke out. Hearing his sister talking like that made Viserys smirk, and he could feel the blood flow to his penis. Viserys carried her over to the bed, and threw her down on it, looking down at her, like the predator would look at its prey. Her naked body looked so delicious. Viserys put each of his arms on her hips, putting himself on top of her. "Now you are trapped by my arms, sweet sister." Viserys moaned in her ear, smiling from ear to ear. He slowly pulled her long silver hair, and started placing his hands on her breasts.

Daenerys could feel Drogo sit on the bed too, but Daenerys was not able to see him since Viserys was on top of her, pinning her down. Drogo soon appeared behind Viserys, and started pulling him closer to him. "Blondie" Khal Drogo murmered in Viserys' ear, kissing him roughly, almost knocking him over on the bed.

"What in The Seven Hells!" Viserys yelled, as Drogo's rough kisses continued. Khal Drogo hated the young Targaryen prince, why was he suddenly kissing him like that? Daenerys felt odd watching her older brother getting kissed by her husband. Drogo pulled away from Viserys, and studied him closer. He smirked at him, and Viserys suddenly felt very small. "What a big king you are!" Drogo sneered at Viserys, just like Viserys had sneered at him earlier. Viserys felt angry, yet he wanted to get rough with him.

Daenerys crawled over to them, sitting between the two men. Suddenly, all of their attention was on her. "You can both have me..." Daenerys started, a smirk danced on her lips. Viserys' jaw almost dropped, and he could feel Drogo stare at him from behind. "But you both have to prove your worth to me." She slapped Viserys' ass, which made him wince slightly. Daenerys arched her back, "kiss me. Roughly." She simply said, trying her best to hold back a smirk. Drogo held around her naked body, and started kissing her on her bare back, and his lips went lower and lower for each kiss. Viserys kissed her lips, his tongue swirling in her mouth. Daenerys grabbed a fistful of his silver hair.

Suddenly, Daenerys could feel Drogo's penis against her back, which made her turn around to face him. "My sun and stars." She moaned, as she started rubbing Drogo's hard penis. Daenerys could hear Drogo moan her name, and some of his liquid spilled into her hand. Daenerys wiped her hand on his back, biting his lip slightly. "That is unfair, sweet sister." Viserys frowned at Daenerys, turning her around so she could face him. Her cheeks were a rosy color by now. Viserys stroke her cheek, "lay down on your back, Dany." Viserys commanded, and Daenerys obeyed his orders.

As she laid down, she could feel Viserys' tongue hitting her inner walls. It sent shivers down her spine, and she immediatly grabbed Viserys by his hair, "Gods, yes!" She screamed, as he found her extra sensitive spot. Viserys smirked as he peeked up at her, from between her thighs, seperating them more, "do you like it, sweet sister?" His voice was more playful than ever, and he was teasing her, with his tongue. Very much. Daenerys nodded her head eagerly, feeling as if she was in heaven as she closed her lilac eyes. Viserys kept touching her sensitive spot, his hair hitting her exposed abdomen as he did so. It tickled in all of the right places.

Drogo crawled over to the silver haired man, grabbing his shoulder roughly. Drogo had always disliked Viserys, and Viserys had always disliked Khal Drogo. Yet, the hate between them seemed to be... quite useful when having sex. "Turn around!" Viserys commanded the great Khal. He just laughed mockingly at Viserys, "i am Khal, i do not take orders from a blondie." In a swift movement, Drogo turned Viserys around, so his bare buttocks was right infront of the Khal. "You dare! You do not command me, savage!" Viserys yelled at him, but it just made him laugh even more. Khal Drogo started slapping Viserys' buttocks. "What in The Seven Hells!" Viserys grabbed onto the sheets beneath him, desperately trying to hold onto something. The stinging sensation on his behind got worse and worse. But, it actually felt... good. In an odd way. "Is it too much, blondie?" Drogo asked. " _As if you care"_ Viserys thought to himself, but shook his head. "Of course not. I am no fool, Drogo. I can take anything." Viserys said boldly, recieving a few more spanks.

The spanking stopped, and Viserys gave Drogo an odd glance. "Why did you stop?" Viserys mocked, turning his body around so he could face him. "You are not good at keeping promises, are you? I never got what was promised: My crown, my army or my throne. You could atleast give me your army, i have already paid you." Viserys nodded towards his sister sitting beside them. Drogo raised an eyebrow, "if you do not give me what was promised, i am taking my sister back." Viserys came closer to the huge man, studying him intensely. Viserys could feel the anger take over his body, and he just wanted to _express_ it somehow. It was like some kind of force took over his body, as he held around Khal Drogo's neck in a tight grip, and started leaving large, painful hickeys on it. The Khal did not wince, nor whine. "You have my mark on you now." Viserys whispered, licking his lips.

Daenerys soon appeared infront of Viserys. She leaned down to his ear, "i want you inside of me." Those words made Viserys' heart beat faster than ever. Daenerys laid down on her back, her long hair covering her breasts. Viserys sat on top of her, looking down at her already wet sex. Viserys took two fingers, and brushed them against her opening. "Already so wet, Dany? Tell me, is it for me or for that savage?" He whispered teasingly, biting her earlope. Daenerys moaned, "i don't kiss and tell." What a tease she truly was. Viserys looked down at his throbbing penis.

As soon as he entered her, he could see her holding back a scream. "You know just how to tame the dragon." Viserys moaned as he thrusted inside of her. Daenerys smirked up at him, "it takes practice." She answered cheekily, He could feel her walls tighten around him. "This is just like one of the stories you used to tell me, Viserys. Although, the stories you told me were not this graphic."Daenerys smiled, and dug her nails into the back of Viserys' neck as she reached her climax. Viserys pulled out of Daenerys. Droplets of sweat landed on Daenerys as Viserys changed his position. He leaned over her, and gave her breasts kisses after he was done.

Liquid slowly dripped out on the sheets, and Drogo looked at both Viserys and Daenerys, laying on top of eachother. Soon enough, Drogo sat beside Viserys and started licking his Khaleesi's breasts. Daenerys tightened her grip around both of the men ontop of her, feeling her knuckles turn white. "Moon of my life." Khal Drogo moaned out loud, now moving his mouth up to her mouth.

Daenerys could feel Viserys' hands on her abdomen and Khal Drogo's hands on her breasts. Viserys was indeed admiring her soft curves. She felt euphoric to say the least, her whole body was tingling with lust. Even though Viserys was still pretty drunk, he was an amazing lover. So was Khal Drogo. The two of them together at the same time... could not be described.

When Khal Drogo had fallen asleep, Viserys looked up at Daenerys. She was indeed not the innocent, scared and small girl he had raised anymore. "You will always belong to me, Dany." His lips met hers, in a tender kiss.


	21. The Call Of The Sweet Melody. (Rhaegar Targaryen & Viserys Targaryen & Daenerys Targaryen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys is reunited with Rhaegar and Viserys, in a different kind of afterlife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This version of the "afterlife" is something i made up. This version of this afterlife is called "The land of glow." Since everything is white, grey and gold and everything glows, no matter where you go. People are dressed in white too. Walking on the ground feels like walking on a cloud. The ground looks like plenty of small clouds connected with eachother. The forests are as white as the purest snow, and the water in the lakes are white too.

_Walking into the white, bright light right infront of me, blinding me. Almost floating away. I am going away. Away from all i had once known. A sweet melody ringing in my ears._

The blinding, white light was blinding her. Daenerys could hardly keep her eyes open, since her body almost forced her to keep them closed. Her whole body felt light, almost as if it did not exist. She had never felt anything like it. Finally, her body allowed her eyes to open completely. The sweet smell of flowers filled her nostrils, as she started walking around. The sound of an almost angelic harp could be heard. It was a lovely sound, Daenerys found herself getting emotional. She stood in the middle of a chamber, but it was not really a chamber. The floor looked like clouds and for a moment, Daenerys was unsure wether she could walk on the floor or not. Everything looked magical.

The "chamber" was full of white and grey colors everywhere she looked. Yet, there were gold details on the walls, which made the everything glow. Daenerys could not figure out where she was, or what had happened. Her whole face was a potrait of confusion, until she saw them. Rhaegar and Viserys. They truly looked like a pair of Gods. The light above them almost created halos around their heads. Rhaegar was sitting by a huge golden harp, and he was playing almost angelic music. Viserys was sitting beside him, admiring his older brother and how the angelic sounds were created. Both of them wore white clothes, a color they would never usually wear. They would always wear red and black. She looked down at herself: she, herself wore a beautiful, white dress. White lace covered the long sleeves and the rest of the dress was the purest white she had ever seen. 

Was this some kind of odd dream? Viserys and Rhaegar were dead, how could they possibly be right over there? Finally, Rhaegar and Viserys saw their little sister. Daenerys stopped in her tracks, and stared at them, confused. Rhaegar ran over to her, he looked exactly like she had imagined him, "there is my dearest little sister." He hugged her tight, and for a moment, it felt like Daenerys could not breathe. "I am so happy to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you." He smiled down at Daenerys, pointing over at Viserys. Viserys stood behind Rhaegar, and smiled gently at Daenerys. She had never seen him so gentle before. 

Daenerys pulled away from the hug, and stared into Rhaegar's lilac eyes, "what is going on here? You are both dead, how can this happen?" Daenerys was still confused, that was until both of her brothers' smiles faded away. Viserys took her hand, gently, "Dany, don't you know what just happened?" It had been years since he had been calling her "Dany", and the name made her shiver a bit. Slowly, she shook her head, her silver locks shone in the bright light. 

Viserys and Rhaegar glanced at eachother, sighing, "Jon Snow killed you, Dear sister. We saw how it happened." Rhaegar trailed off, his eyes looked... sad. Daenerys furrowed her brows, Jon Snow, the man she had loved. Did he really kill her? She was about to ask Rhaegar about something, when he said, "and Jon Snow is my son." He added, he did not sound ashamed, though. Daenerys knew this, because Jon had told her, not too long ago. She nodded her head, "i know. Well, he was a good man, until he killed me." Daenerys muttered, mostly to herself. "Does that mean i am... dead? Gone?" Viserys nodded his head slowly, "yes, you are dead. I am sorry, sweet sister." That was the first time Daenerys had ever heard her brother apologize for something.

"But, sweet sister, you have done some remarkable things!" Rhaegar held around her, and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "We have seen all of the things you have done." Viserys smiled at her, again. "I was certain, that the dragons would not be gone forever, even though nobody believed me when i told them." Rhaegar told his sister, who smiled up at him. "You managed to hatch those eggs, dear sister." Viserys continued, bitterness coated his words. " _He is probably still angry about me hatching the eggs and not him."_ Daenerys thought to herself. Rhaegar put a calm hand on his younger brother's shoulder, "the most important thing is, that the eggs has been hatched, not who hatched them." Rhaegar held Daenerys close to him, "and Viserys and I watched as you hatched those eggs. We were so surprised and impressed, Dany. Viserys do not want to admit it, though. You know that. We could not believe our own eyes when we saw the real dragons." He smiled gently at her. Viserys rolled his eyes at Rhaegar’s comment, and let out a small “huff” noise. Daenerys frowned, "i loved them, they were my children. Sadly, i lost them all. I could not save them." A little tear appeared in the corner of Daenerys' eye, as she thought about her dragons. 

All of sudden, she heard a familar sound: the dragons' noises. Her eyes widened as she looked at Viserys and Rhaegar, "where do you think dragons go, when they die?" Rhaegar smiled at her, as she ran towards the sounds. Daenerys desperately tried to locate where her beloved children were, but it was quite hard to find them. As she walked around the corner of the chamber, she saw Viserion, Drogon and Rhaegal. Smiling, she ran over to them and started stroking the bridge of Viserion's nose. The dragons immediatly saw her, and they remembered who she was. Their mother. Daenerys could hear footsteps behind her. She did not want to look away from her dragons, fearing they would be taken away from her once more. Yet, she found the courage to turn around. 

A beautiful, young woman with long, beautiful silver hair looked at her. Somehow this woman seemed familar in some ways: Daenerys had her lilac eyes and her long silver hair. "My sweet baby," the woman spoke, her voice sounded almost delicate, and soft. Daenerys' eyes widened, looking at the woman approaching her. The woman walked over to Daenerys, stood infront of her. Their lilac eyes met eachother, and the woman smiled as she caressed Darnerys' soft cheek. "M-mother?" The pieces finally fit together in her mind, her eyes felt wet all of sudden. Daenerys hugged the woman infront of her tight, and a little tear escaped her eye. "Shhh, it is quite alright, my love." The soft voice spoke in Daenerys' ear. "Is that really you?" A sob escaped Daenerys' mouth as she let go of the hug, "indeed it is. What a beautiful, young woman you have become." Rhaella Targaryen looked at her daughter, she looked just like herself. "I am so sorry, mother. I-i killed you..." Rhaella cut her off, "child, you did no such thing. I brought you into this world, and in order for you to grow, i was sent up here." Rhaella pointed at the chamber. Daenerys raised an eyebrow, still a bit overwhelmed and confused. Rhaella took Daenerys' hand into hers and continued, "and now i see the greater meaning with all of this. Watching you, and how you treated those dragons as your own children... You have hatched those eggs, and that, my girl, makes you so special." Daenerys felt her mother squeeze her hand lightly before letting go of it. Rhaella looked exactly the way people had described her. 

Viserys and Rhaegar walked over to the two ladies and smiled at them, "Dany, would you like to see more of The Land Of Glow?" Rhaegar asked her, taking her hand into his. Daenerys looked at Rhaella, who nodded her head, "yes, i think some fresh air would do you all three good." Rhaella smiled as she went over to give them all a kiss on the cheek each. Daenerys followed Viserys and Rhaegar as they walked out of the chamber, and out in a white forest. Daenerys was in awe, she had never seen something so beautiful: the trees were white as the purest snow, and the ground looked like thousands of clouds connected to eachother. It felt so featherlike and soft to walk on. Viserys looked at his sister, "you will get used to the feeling. When i walked out here for the first time, i wasn't even sure if i could walk on the ground at all. It is almost too soft to walk on!" Dany smiled at that, it seemed like the "old Viserys" was back, after all. Perhaps The Land Of Glow had changed him. She walked between her brothers, and as she did so, she felt protected. More protected than she had felt in years. 

Daenerys caught herself looking at Rhaegar and Viserys, they really did look like a pair of very handsome Gods. The way they wore the white clothing and the way the light always shone on them, it made them look... heavenly. The last time Daenerys had adored someone, was when she adored Jon Snow. She did that until she died, and now she caught herself adoring her older brothers. She had never seen them look so beautiful. Rhaegar looked at his little sister, a small smirk appeared on his lips as they walked. "I have a question," Daenerys looked at Viserys, who raised an eyebrow at her sudden remark. "Where are we?" She asked, her voice as low as a whisper. Viserys sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "we are in The Land Of Glow. It is some type of afterlife, sweet sister. Rhaegar, Rhaella and I have been waiting for you to get here." He told her, his voice was husky as usual. "You are here now, sweet sister." Viserys pecked Daenerys on the lips and gently caressed her pale cheek. Daenerys nodded, "I am. And i am happy to see you again, Viserys. Rhaegar, i am happy too see you and Mother for the very first time." She smiled innocently, as Rhaegar caressed her cheek as well. "I am so happy to see you too, my sweet sister." Viserys smiled at both Rhaegar and Dany. Back in The Seven Kingdoms, Viserys would have been furious and jealous if anyone touched Daenerys, but again, perhaps The Land Of Glow had changed him for the better. 

"We have taken great care of your dragons, while you were away." Rhaegar told her, which oddly enough calmed her nerves alot. "Thank you so much, my prince." Daenerys grinned at him. Rhaegar and Viserys held Daenerys' hands and gave them a tiny squeeze. Finally, the three dragons were reunited. As they kept walking, they reached a rather odd-looking lake. The water in it was all white, as if it was made out of snow. Daenerys looked at Viserys, confused. He chuckled, "this is called The Lake Of Memories. It is said that if you swim in it, you will be able to see all of the memories you made, in your past life. I am pretty sure it is a myth, though. It is a good story, nonetheless." The blonde prince explained to his sister, pulling a strand of silver hair away from his lilac eyes.

"Well, we could see if it works? Then you get to swim in white water!" Rhaegar smiled at Dany. Daenerys smiled, "that sounds wonderful." Daenerys watched as Rhaegar and Viserys stripped out of their clothing, leaving them naked as their nameday. They neatly folded their white clothing on and put it on the ground. Daenerys tried her best to open her dress, but since the buttons were located on the back of her dress, it was practically impossible to open it by herself. Viserys saw her struggling, so he approached her, smirking, "Do you need help, dear sister?" His long, warm fingers reached to undo the buttons on her dress. She could not help but shiver, as his fingers touched her bare skin. Daenerys slowly let her white dress pool at her feet, which left her as bare as she could be. She could feel their eyes on her, which made her blush a tiny bit.

Rhaegar smiled and took her hand, "come, sweet sister." The three of them sat down on the lake bank, putting their legs into the white water. The water felt smooth and soft on Daenerys' legs. They got into the lake, the white water now reached their waists. Viserys glanced over at his little sister as she sat down in the lake. Gods, was she beautiful? Completely submerged in the water, he could only see her beautiful face. It was no secret that both of her brothers found her incredibly beautiful. As Daenerys looked at the surface of the water, she saw something very familar. A memory. A memory of Viserys and herself. She looked closer at the pictures forming on the surface of the lake. It was an old memory, she could not have been older than eight at the time.

The young Daenerys was sitting on the corner of a street, looking very hungry. The older boy sitting beside her, was her older brother Viserys. A man approached the two children. He looked dirty, filthy and he probably did not have any good intentions. Viserys immediatly pulled his sword out of his belt, protecting Daenerys. Even though there was no dialogue, Dany could remember exactly, what Viserys had told the man "Stay away from her and us. I am the true king of The Seven Kingdoms, the true heir to the iron throne and you dare threaten me and my sister?! Leave instantly!" Daenerys could still remember how protected she actually felt, as Viserys pulled out his sword. Rhaegar and Viserys swam over to Daenerys, "what is that?" Viserys muttered as he looked down at the surface of the water. Daenerys smiled up at him, "it is a memory. It is not a myth, you can actually see some of your memories in the lake." Rhaegar raised an eyebrow, "that memory looks like something you and Viserys experienced together!" He said, his silver hair now wet. Viserys put an arm around Dany's shoulder and gave her a small kiss on her neck, "i remember that, sweet sister." Daenerys smiled, "so do I." The pictures slowly vanished from the surface, and Daenerys looked down at her naked body: the white water had stained her pale skin even more white than before. Sitting in the middle of the white lake, surrounded by white trees, made the swim absolutely breathtaking.

Rhaegar kissed Daenerys’ hand, “shall we go back to our dragons, my princess?” Nodding, she rose from the water, which now only reached her waist, her long hair covered her bare breasts. “Just because i named two of my dragons after you, it does not mean it is your dragons too. They are mine.” Daenerys said, with darkness in her voice. Viserys rolled his eyes, and huffed “we will see about that, sweet sister.”


	22. When Lyanna Got Her Rhaegar, And Rhaegar Got His Lyanna. (Rhaegar Targaryen/Lyanna Stark.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story about Lyanna and Rhaegar's secret wedding ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for this prompt!

It had been a few moons since Lyanna and Rhaegar had decided to run away from Harrenhal together. They had taken up residence in Dorne. Lyanna had never been happier, and choosing to run away with Rhaegar had been one of the best choices she had ever made in her entire life. She could be herself around him, and he did not mock or judge her in any way. Rhaegar was truly a caring, loving and a good man to her. On their first night in Dorne, Rhaegar proposed to the love of his life. Of course, Lyanna said yes.

The two of them had chosen to have a small, discreet and secret wedding ceremony, with no guests at all. The High Septon had issued an annulment to the marriage of Rhaegar and Elia. The High Septon would be the one to wed Lyanna and Rhaegar. Together, they had found the perfect spot to say their vows to eachother: inside of a forest. A very idyllic spot in the forest.

A few weeks passed, and finally, it was time for their secret wedding ceremony. Almost everyone in Dorne knew who Rhaegar was, so it had been difficult for them to hide and be secret lovers. Yet, they managed to, somehow. Lyanna had found a beautiful blue dress with gold and silver details on it, and it fit her perfectly. She had her dress, and they had found the location for their ceremony. Everything was perfect.

Lyanna could feel her heart beat faster than ever. She could feel the sweat on her palms. Lyanna put a hand behind her head, msking sure her newly styled hair was in place. Lyanna was nervous to say the least, but at the same time, she knew getting married to Rhaegar, was the right thing to do. It was what she wanted most of all. She had been waiting for this moment for long. _Too long_.

As she stood inside of the lush forest, she could see Rhaegar and the High Septon standing a few meters away from her, awaiting her arrival. There was a beautiful lake behind them, and everything around them was green. The birds were chirping, and she could feel the light breeze hit her face. It was a truly magical place to get married.

Lyanna smiled, as she started to walk over to Rhaegar. This was a wedding, after all, and she had to do it right. Lyanna looked at her husband to-be, and he had the softest, most genuine look on his face as he saw her. He was truly in love with her, and his lilac eyes revealed it all. Rhaegar wore a black tunic, with the red threeheaded dragon, the sigil of House Targaryen, on it. Underneath his tunic, he wore a red shirt. He also wore a black leather belt, with his sword attached to it. He wore the colors of his house. He looked so handsome, and Lyanna could not take her eyes away from him.

Finally, she stood beside Rhaegar. They both looked at the High Septon standing infront of them, holding a ribbon in his hand. "Please, hold eachothers hands." The High Septon told them, as he tied the ribbon around their connected hands.

"Say your vows to eachother." Rhaegar and Lyanna did not take their eyes away from the High Septon, "Father, Smith, Warrior, Mother, Maiden, Crone, Stranger. I am hers and she is mine. I am his and he is mine. From this day, until the end of my days." They spoke in unsion, big smiles spread on their faces.

The High Septon gave them a small nod, and untied the ribbon from their hands, "You may now kiss Your wife." Rhaegar and Lyanna faced eachother, for the first time as husband and wife. Rhaegar put two fingers under Lyanna's chin. Gently, he brought her face closer to his lips, and their lips met eachother. It was a magical moment, and Lyanna felt like she was sitting on a cloud filled with love. She had never been happier. Lyanna put her hands around Rhaegar's neck, and held him close to her. She could feel his heartbeat against hers, it was like their hearts were talking to eachother. A secret language only they could understand.

"You are mine." Rhaegar whispered in her ear, making Lyanna smile widely. She looked him in the eyes, gently stroking his cheek, "indeed i am. You are mine." She giggled. Rhaegar smiled, "you look incredibly beautiful, my dear wife." Lyanna could feel herself blush, "my dear husband, you look so incredibly handsome." Lyanna's hand traced his strong chest gently, and she looked up at him with her grey eyes. Rhaegar smirked, and kissed her again.

The High Septon had left Rhaegar and Lyanna to themselves, and they were still standing in the middle of the forest, just admiring eachother. The sun shone down through the crowns of the trees, and it made Rhaegar's hair shine like pure silver. "How did i get so lucky?" Rhaegar wondered out loud, taking a strand of Lyanna's hair away from her eyes. Lyanna shrugged and leaned against his chest, "i ask myself the same thing everyday." She admitted, feeling his hands running through her hair. Lyanna let out a moan, feeling the pleasure spread through her veins. Lyanna craved his touch, and she imnediatly wanted more. Rhaegar could not help but smirk, "save some of the moans for tonight." He winked at her, which made her blush even more. Gods, could this man be even more perfect? 

"You look so cute when you blush. The redness on your pale cheeks really brings out the grey in your eyes." Rhaegar teased, which made Lyanna playfully hit his arm, "oh shut up!" They both ended up laughing, playfully hitting eachother.

Rhaegar walked closer to the bank of the lake, plucking a beautiful blue flower for Lyanna. "A beautiful flower for a stunning girl. I know this is not a blue winter rose, but i think it is beautiful nonetheless." Rhaegar said, giving the blue flower to his Lyanna. Lyanna could feel a single tear appear in the corner of her eye, this was the sweetest thing anyone had ever said to her.

Rhaegar frowned, seeing the tear fall down her cheek. He immediatly put both of his hands around her bare arms, "is everything alright? What is the matter, my love?" His voice was soft, and soothing. Lyanna shook her head, "absolutely nothing is wrong, my dear husband. I am feeling so much joy all at once. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Lyanna sobbed, holding the flower tight in her hand. Rhaegar grinned, "i love you so much. You deserve the best, and only the best. I will always protect you. And i will give you love and affection." Rhaegar whispered, kissing her soft lips. Lyanna leaned in, "i love you even more. You make me so happy." She whispered, looking down at the flower.

"If only i had my harp, then i could sing a song for you to make all of your tears come out." Rhaegar teased, rubbing her back. Lyanna chuckled, "you can sing without the harp, can't you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him. Rhaegar chuckled, "indeed i can. Should i sing a song for you, my wife?" He asked in the most polite voice he could find.

Lyanna nodded, and sat down on the forest floor, "yes, please." Lyanna answered back, in the same very polite voice. “Do i get anything for it?” He asked her, his voice was husky now. Lyanna smirked at him, “perhaps, we can go for a swim in the lake afterwards. _Naked_.” Lyanna whispered the last word, and Rhaegar could hardly hide the lust in his voice as he said, “singing it is.” Swimming naked, in a private lake with Lyanna was... definietly something to look forward to. Rhaegar could not even hold back his smile, as he started singing for her. “ _It is true what they say, Northern girls are wild.”_ Rhaegar thought to himself, amused. 


	23. Old Home. (Rhaegar Targaryen & Arya Stark.) (Rhaegar Targaryen/Lyanna Stark.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small poem: Rhaegar is watching Arya and Jon from above. He realizes just how much Arya and Jon looks like Lyanna. In different ways. He finds himself getting fascinated by Arya.

_Seeing her walking around. Seeing her walking around in the snow-covered landscape, they call Winterfell._

_Her beautiful pale skin, pure as snow. The snow she is walking on. Her beautiful brown hair, a contrast to all of the white surrounding her._

_Snow. Jon Snow. That was who she was walking around with, riding with, laughing and fighting with. Rhaegar can clearly see how well Arya and Jon get along, yet he knows something they do not know._

_Jon Snow is not his real name and he is not Ned Stark's bastard. His real name is Aegon Targaryen, and he is Rhaegar's_ _and Lyanna's son. Jon has definietly gotten his mother's hair and her wild spirit. Jon has gotten Rhaegar's fighting skills, though. Rhaegar sees Arya, again. She looks familar in many ways. At first, Rhaegar has a hard time finding out what makes her look so familar to him._

_Rhaegar watches as Arya gets up on her horse, wearing her riding clothes and then it finally clicked for him: She is just like Lyanna. Her aunt. Lyanna loved riding, and she could fight with a sword. Just like Arya_.

_Rhaegar had been watching Arya and Jon for a long time. He remembers the moment, when Jon gave Arya a sword. Her first sword. She called it Needle, and it was the perfect name for it. He enjoyed watching over his son and Arya._

_When he is looking down at Jon, it is like he gets to be the father he never got to be for him._

_Even though Rhaegar have never met Arya, he still feels very connected to her, somehow. Perhaps, it is because of Lyanna._

_Arya looks like Lyanna did, when she was her age. Lyanna has told him herself how she would rather ride her horse than stay inside for her sewing lessons. Rhaegar finds himself smiling everytime he sees Arya walking around Winterfell, swining her sword._

_It is like she is a part of him. A part of him he has never met. She reminds him so much of Lyanna. Her northern beauty is starting to show. Rhaegar could look down at Arya for hours. Her wild nature and her spirit has always been so fascinating to him._

_There is no such thing as time, where Rhaegar is now. There are no watches, nobody knows what time it is. Perhaps it is because time is not important once you have left the surface of the earth._

_Yet, he still finds himself wondering how old Arya and Jon are now. He tries to guess for himself. He might never find out._

_Rhaegar knows years has passed, though. He himself died before Jon was even born and noe he is teaching Arya how to swing a sword. Both Arya and Jon are growing up, but Rhaegar has not aged a day since he died. Rhaegar feels_ _a warm hand on his shoulder. He looks behind him, and sees the love of his life standing there, watching him with admiration. Lyanna Stark. Lyanna sits down beside him, and looks down at her old home, Winterfell. A small tear rolls down her face, and a small smile dances on her lips._

_Rhaegar puts an arm around his love,_ _kisses her cheek. "That is my old home." Lyanna says in a quiet voice, watching Jon and Arya ride their horses together. Rhaegar nodded, "i know. Do you see who this is?" He asks softly, pointing at Jon. Lyanna looks at him for awhile, then more tears rolls down her face._

_"Is it Aegon?" A small gasp escapes her lips, giving him a closer look. Rhaegar nods, "indeed it is. Our small babe." He rubs her back gently, Lyanna runs a hand through his silver hair. Lyanna furrows her eyebrows and looks at Arya. "That girl... she looks exactly like me." Lyanna says. "Indeed she does. This is Arya Stark, your niece." He whispers in her ear._

_"Gods, she is just like me! She is down there, in my old home." She says, amazed. Winterfell, her old home, looked just like it used to. Nothing had changed. Only the children running around. One of the children used to be Lyanna. Now Arya had taken her place._

_Rhaegar puts both of his arms around Lyanna, "this is your home now. You can always look down at your old home, though."_


	24. The Red Flower Blooms In The Most Curious Of Places. (Sandor Clegane & Arya Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While travelling with The Hound, Arya recieves a rather unpleasant surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible trigger warnings: Blood, cursing and periods.

The Hound and Arya were both beyond exhausted. They had been riding non-stop for the whole day, and they had hardly taken any breaks throughout their journey. Arya felt sore all over her body, and she could hardly sit up straight, without her whole body aching. It was getting dark, and they had to find a place to stay for the night. They were in the middle of the woods, hoping nobody would find them as they slept. The forest was a decent hiding place, they figured. Arya had fetched some water from a nearby stream, making sure the horses got some water, just like her and Sandor. The horses had brought them from A to B, so they had, without a doubt, done the hardest job.

"Wolf girl!" Arya heard The Hound bark at her, in an annoyed tone. She sighed and looked at him. He was sitting on the ground, looking very unsatisfied. "What? What's wrong now?" Arya almost rolled her eyes at him, he was always annoyed. The Hound looked at Arya, "why didn't you fetch some more water, girl? The bloody horses can wait." He growled at her, clearly hungry and tired. She rolled her grey eyes at him, "the "bloody" horses? They are the ones who have actually fucking brought us here! Be a little more grateful! I will go and fetch some more water, if it will please the Sir." She mumbled, knowing The Hound hated the word "Sir". He had been snapping at her all day, and she wanted some revenge now. "I ain't no bloody sir!" He yelled at her.

Arya could feel herself smile as she walked back to the stream to get some more water. The Hound was a difficult man to be around sometimes, and Arya was often mad at him. Sure, in some ways, he was like her, but she hardly noticed that. She was more focused on the things he said and did, which was not always good things.

Once she reached the stream again, Arya filled The Hound's waterskin with fresh water. It was so quiet, and the only sounds she could hear was the sound of running water and the birds chirping. Arya saw her own reflection in the water, and Gods, she had grown a lot the past few moons. Nobody could deny it, not even Arya, no matter how much she wanted to. Her hips were getting wider and she could see more womanly features appearing on her body.

When Arya walked back from the stream, she could hardly see anything. It was pitch black, and The Hound had not lit a fire just yet. _"Damn it, he could atleast have given me some light."_ Arya thought to herself, trying to focus on where she was walking. With alot of struggle, she made her way back to their small resting place. Once The Hound heard her standing behind him, he let out a growl. "What took you so damn long? Did you go for a swim too, girl? I could really use some water now." His deep voice told her. She crossed her arms over her chest, "maybe you should ask nicely next time. You could atleast have lit a fire. I could hardly find back here! You knew i was on my way back, and see how dark it is!" She said, almost through gritted teeth. She could feel herself getting angry and pissed, but she shrug it off, being with The Hound could make anyone pissed in no time.

He did not answer her. Instead, he began to start a fire. " _Good, better late than never."_ The Stark girl thought to herself, bitterly. Arya could tell The Hound was uncomfortable lighting the fire, because of what happened to him when he was a child. Yet, he still lit it. "Here, here is your waterskin." She muttered, placing the waterskin in his hand after he had started a fire. A small smile spread on his lips. Arya had never seen this man smile. Sure, she had seen him laugh mockingly at people, but she had never seen a genuine smile.

Arya sat down on a tree stump, taking Needle out of her belt. She could feel the warmth from the fire slowly warming up her cold body. The Hound started laughing at her, "are you going to kill me now, girl?" His laugh was mocking, and it was not funny at all. She rolled her eyes at him, "obviously not. If i was going to kill you, i would be way more discrete." Arya told him, with absolutely no humour in her voice. The Hound could not tell if she was kidding or if she was being serious. She took out a rag from her pocket and started cleaning Needle, removing the blood of the day from the steel. Both The Hound and Arya were quiet, none of them said a single word. They were sitting around the fire, quietly. Arya watched as the dried blood stained the rag, and was eventually removed from the shining steel. The blood of her enemies.

The forest was a dark place, and the small fire Sandor had created was nowhere big enough to create a decent amount of light. "Get some sleep, girl. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." The Hound told her, laying down on the patch of moss on the forest ground. Arya sighed and put Needle back in her belt and laid down too.

The freezing wind was biting her cheeks as she laid down. The snow on the ground did not help her stay warm either, and it was hard to sleep. This was the best they could find for now, though. Arya hugged her own body, hoping she would be able to keep warm. She put her arms on her hips, and stared up at the sky. It was a beautiful, clear night. Not a cloud in sight, which meant it would be a freezing cold night.

As she laid down and tried to drift off to sleep, she could feel a weird ache in her stomach. Heck, she could feel it in her whole body. She shrugged it off, thinking it was just soreness from riding around all day. Maybe it was because of hunger, since they were not able to make any supper tonight. Arya could feel her body getting weaker and weaker as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

The birds were chirping loudly, and it woke Arya up from her light sleep. She looked around, confused. How long had she been asleep? Was it still night? Arya felt the strong urge to pee, all of a sudden. " _I might as well just get it over with."_ She thought to herself, getting up from where she had laid. She unlaced her breeches and pulled them down, feeling the cold air hit her bare skin. After she was done peeing, she looked at her small clothes. They were soaked in... blood. Arya put a hand over her mouth, trying not to scream at the sight. What the fuck was going on?! She pulled up her breeches right away, hoping the blood she had just seen would go away by itself.

Suddenly, she felt a weird sensation. A weird sensation coming from between her legs. She looked down, trying to see what was going on, but it was hard to see anything, since the fire had burned out and the moon was their only resource of light. The moon shone down at her, and she was now able to see what was going on. The sight that met her eyes, made her jaw drop immediatly. Blood. Blood was seeping through the crotch of her breeches. Just like the blood that had stained her small clothes. She looked further down and saw the moss and the snow she had laid down on stained with blood, too.

Arya felt sick to her stomach, and her heart raced at the sight of the blood. What was wrong with her? Was she dying? She was used to see blood, but she was not used to see the blood coming from her. Gently, she touched the bloodstain on her breeches with her pale finger. She could not help but sob, hugging her knees. "What in The Seven Hells is wrong, wolf girl? It is in the middle of the bloody nigh-" The Hound cut himself off, seeing Arya sitting on the ground, hugging her knees. Slowly, he approached her as if she was a wounded animal. He could see how panicked she truly was.

"What is the matter? Do not weep, girl. Tell me what is going on." He urged, hoping she would stop crying soon. Sandor was not good at talking about feelings, so this was not his strong suit. Arya looked up at him. Gods, she looked weak and small. She had been crying for a long time, it looked like. The Hound put a gentle hand on her arm, not knowing how to comfort his travel companion. He had never seen her cry before. Not even when she was talking about her father, Ned Stark, and how they beheaded him. The Hound could feel Arya's body shake slightly, especially her legs.

"I-i... I am dying." She managed to croak out, which immediatly alarmed The Hound. "What in The Seven Hells are you saying? Why on earth would you be dying?" He asked her, shaking his head in disbelief. Arya shook her head, more tears came out. "I-i am bleeding." She said, feeling the lump in her throat grow bigger. The Hound raised an eyebrow, and started checking her body for cuts, "where?! Show me!" He said, now concerned for Arya. He recieved a harsh glance from her, "i am not going to show you, cunt! I am bleeding here!" She yelled, pointing at the crotch of her breeches.

The Hound looked down and saw the blood seeping through the fabric of her pants. The man started laughing, which made Arya mad, "why the fuck are you laughing?! I am dying!" She yelled at him, wanting to slap his face so badly. "Gods, girl. You are not fucking dying, you have started bleeding out of your cunt. It is your moonblood." She could hear slight mocking in his voice. Then it all clicked in her mind. She was not dying. Even though she would rather be dead right now, than having to deal with this infront of The Hound. She was so not prepared for it. She tried her best to cover up the blood with her hands, as if it wasn't too late. "Girl, i have seen it all. Don't bother hiding yourself." He told her, looking at her embarrassed face. Arya did not remove her hand, though.

"You should probably take off your bloodstained clothes and wash it." The Hound told her awkwardly, which did not exactly make Arya feel better. Her abdomen felt as if it was on fire, and she could do nothing about it. There were no Maesters here, and no milk of the poppy. Heck, at this point she would have drank some wine or ale, if it could help the pain just a tiny bit. "You can take off your tunic and breeches here. Then you can get right in the stream when you get there, and do a quick wash-up. Perhaps that will be easier for you." The Hound suggested. He was probably trying his best to be helpful, but it just didn't go so well. Well, if she took off her clothes now, she could get right into the lake and avoid wasting time undressing in this freezing weather. Arya nodded her head slowly, slowly pulling down her breeches again, revealing the bloodstained small clothes. The Hound did his best to look away from her as she undressed, but yet, he found himself catching small glimpses of her half naked body every now and then. She then took off her tunic. Arya was left in nothing but her small clothes now.

"I-i am going down to the stream." She told him, shivering from the cold air. Arya put down Needle beside The Hound, "make sure nobody steals Needle." She simply said. As she walked away, The Hound could see the droplets of blood falling to the ground.

The weather and forest were unforgiving. They were in the middle of some very unforgiving conditions. The conditions were especially unforgiving, for a girl who had just started bleeding for the first time and did not know what to do. It had to happen in the forest, of all of the damn places in the world. As she started making her way to the stream, she could feel some blood dripping down her legs. Cringing, she tried to ignore the blood and the painful sensation in her lower stomach. She wanted to cry so badly. The darkness trapping her did not help her situation either.

Once she reached the stream, she could see the moon's reflection in the water. It was actually a truly beautiful spot. Slowly, Arya crouched down on the bank of the stream and put her clothes into the cold water. She could see how the filth and the blood mixed with the water. Her hands started feeling cold after holding the clothes in the water for two minutes. Arya Stark had never felt more vulnerable in her life, than she did now: She was naked, cold, bleeding, scared and she felt more alone than ever.

Sighing, she tried her best to get the blood out of the fabric, but it almost seemed impossible. After a while, she could not feel her fingers anymore and decided it was enough. She looked down at herself, and saw filth and blood cover her skin.

Groaning, she realized she had to clean up herself too. When she entered the water, she could feel her heart beating faster and faster. It was so cold, and she could not feel her arms or legs anymore. Yet, she had to wash up a bit. Arya started cleaning herself, washing the filth and blood away from her body. She could see how the crimson blood had run down her pale legs. The crispy, cold air made her lungs hurt as she gasped for air. She saw the blood and filth stain the water. It was weird knowing that the blood actually came from her, and not from someone she had killed. Her small clothes was still soaked in blood, but she could not stand being in the cold water any longer. She did not want to stay in the water for too long. What if she wouldn't be able to get out by herself? The last thing she wanted was for The Hound to help her or see her like this.

Arya pushed herself out of the water, hoping the blood wouldn't leak too much. She gathered her now wet and cold clothes and started walking back to their resting place. There was one thing she had not thought about, though. What was she supposed to wear? He clothes was wet and cold, and she would get sick if she wore it while it was still wet. The now wet small clothes did not cover her much either. When she got back, she could see the faint light of a fire. The Hound had lit up a fire when she had gone down to the stream. The Hound looked at her shivering shadow, "come here, girl. Put your clothes here, it will dry faster infront of the fire." He muttered, trying to smile at her. She gently put her tunic and breeches down infront of the fire and looked at him.

"Here, take this. So you don't get blood everywhere." The man handed her a pretty dirty rag. Well, it was better than nothing. She immediatly placed it in her small clothes, hoping it would stay put. There was already blood smeared on her inner thighs. She gave him a small smile. "Sit here. I have a blanket. I found it somewhere." He mumbled, placing it over her bare shoulders as she sat down beside him infront of the fire. Arya already felt warmer as she sat down infront of the fire.


	25. Distress On The Road. (Rhaegar Targaryen/Lyanna Stark.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna's car breaks down on the loniest road. Luckily, someone stops by and tries to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern Au.

Lyanna had had a long day. Nothing had worked out the way she wanted it to, and to top it all, her colleagues did nothing to help her. First, her computer would not turn on. She had no idea why it would not turn on, and then her boss had the audacity to blame _her_. Her boss had laughed at her and he did not try to help her either. Lyanna had never felt so alone. The dreadful day went on, and new problems appeared. At lunch, she accidentaly spilled curry-soup on her white shirt. She had tried her best to wash out the stain, but it was close to impossible. It was going to be there forever, a permanent mark showing how clumsy she was. And also a reminder of this horrible day.

When it was finally time to leave, Lyanna's mood changed from sad and angry to happy. She could finally leave this foul place, atleast for today. She would have to come back tomorrow, but she did her best not to worry about that. She practically ran outside to her car and put the key in the ignition. At first, it would not start. That was not unusual for her car, though. It was an old car, older than herself. It was the only car she could afford. She tried to be grateful for it, knowing many people could not even afford a car at all, but it was hard. Her car was in a very bad condition and it broke down quite often. It was a piece of crap car to say the least. The mechanic bills she had to pay almost cost more than the car itself. Yet, she tried to remain positive. Most of the time.

After turning the key a few times, the old car roared to life. Lyanna smiled to herself and put on her seatbelt, happy that she could finally go home. She drove out of the parkinglot, looking at the road infront of her. She needed to drive an hour or so to get home, so she had to be patient.

The trees along the road had started to lose some of their leaves, which indicated how close fall truly was. Lyanna loved winter and fall, it was some of her favorite seasons. The cold, fresh air biting her cheeks made her feel alive and well. She absolutely loved it. Lyanna let out a small sigh of relief thinking about it.

After she had been driving for half an hour, Lyanna noticed something odd. She could hear weird noises coming from underneath the hood of her car. As she looked at the dashboard, she could see the "check oil" sign and all of the other signs were on. Lyanna raised an eyebrow, and looked out of the window. She saw something, she did not want to see right now: smoke. Black smoke coming from underneath the hood of her car. "Shit, shit, shit!" She hit the steering wheel, pulling her car towards the side of the road. She could hear her car make sputtering noises, and as she pulled over on the side of the road, her car died completely. The smell of fuel and burnt oil hit her nostrils. 

Frustrated, Lyanna tried to turn the key once again, hoping the car was just playing tricks on her. The car made the same sputtering sound as before, and then it died. "Fuck!" Lyanna cried out, hitting the steering wheel. She could still see the pitch black smoke coming from the hood, and she could immediatly tell something was very wrong. She opened the car door and got out of the car. She hit the front-tire with her foot, feeling the frustration take over her. She popped the hood and stood infront of her very dead car. She opened the hood cautiously, only to be hit by tons of black smoke in her face. She waved a hand infront of her face, trying to see what was going on underneath the hood.

Lyanna had zero knowledge about cars, but she looked anyway. What if it was a minor thing she could fix by herself? When the smoke had finally disappeared, she looked down at her engine and saw oil everywhere. Sticky engine oil was covering her engine, and it was even dripping down on the ground. Lyanna sighed, could this day get any worse than this? The dirty, black oil was everywhere and she could not just wipe it off and drive. Then she saw the source of the problem: the missing oil cap. "What the-" Lyanna tried to look for the oil cap but it wasn't there. "Those damned mechanics!" She growled, slamming her fist into the hood by accident. "Ow!" She exclaimed, blowing on her now bruised fist. Luckily, there were no other cars around to see her humiliating herself. She had actually not seen a single car for the whole time she had been driving. She was stranded in the middle of nowhere on the loneliest road in the world. Giving the engine a final glance, she felt defeat take over her body. She could not fix this by herself, that was for bloody sure.

She went to the trunk of her car and looked for the rag she saw in there the other day. She could finally see the white rag and she wiped her hands on it. The white rag now had stains of grease on it. Lyanna cringed and went inside of her car to grab her phone. She could call a tow truck. As she tried to dial the way-too-familar number, she noticed there was no service. Lyanna felt like crying now. Lyanna leaned against her car, feeling the tears build up in her eyes. Why did this always have to happen to her?

She put her head in her hands, feeling the tiredness and fatigue in her entire body taking over her. She looked down at the curry-soup stain from earlier, which did not exactly cheer her up. Suddenly, she heard a sound of a car coming closer to her. She looked up from her hands and saw a white car driving down the road. Lyanna wanted to shout "help me!" But no words came out. And besides, she had not seen a car in hours, what if this car was not real? The car slowed down once it passed by her. Lyanna looked at the car stopping, feeling a smile tug on the corners of her lips. As the car stopped completely, the door opened and a man stepped out of it.

Gods, was he handsome?! He had shoulder-lenght silver hair, a sharp jaw-line, lilac eyes and a beautiful bone structure. He wore tight skinny jeans and what looked like a blue office shirt with a tie. The man smiled at her and approached her, "hello, Miss. Need any help?" The man's voice was husky, yet soft. Lyanna gulped, "h-hello. Yes, please. My car broke down." Lyanna nodded towards the open hood. The man shook her hand, "my name is Rhaegar, Rhaegar Targaryen." He smiled gently at her. "I am Lyanna. Lyanna Stark." Lyanna told him, taking in all of his beauty. Rhaegar smiled at her, "what a beautiful name. Do you want me to have a look at your car? I have to admit, i am not a car expert but i can try." He offered, walking to the front of her car. "Thank you, i would really appericiate that."

They both stood infront of the engine now, looking down. "So, what happened?" Rhaegar asked, as he went down to touch a few things. "Well, i was driving and all of a sudden black smoke came from underneath the hood. I pulled over and saw the engine soaked in oil." She explained to him, sighing at the sight of her damaged engine. Rheagar nodded and put his slightly dirty hands on his hips, "i can see the oil cap is missing, that is probably why the oil is all over the engine. Have you forgotten to put it back on when you put oil in your car?" The silver haired man questioned. Lyanna shook her head, "no, the last person who has been looking under my hood is my mechanic." Lyanna mumbled, kicking a loose rock with her foot. "Oh, i see. Then he probably forgot to put the oil cap back on. I am afraid there is not much i can do, but i can try to wipe some of the oil away from the engine. It might not be sparkly clean once i'm done, but the bill will most likely be smaller." Lyanna wanted to hug this man so badly, how could a human be this perfect?

"My Gods, you have no idea how much that means to me! I just don't want you to be late." Lyanna told him, but Rhaegar just laughed "i am not going anywhere. There is a beautiful woman stranded in the middle of the road. Of course i am not going to abandon you here." He told her solemnly, his hands still on his hips. Lyanna could not help but wonder what he would look like without his shirt on, standing there infront of her oil-soaked car, trying to fix it for her. Lyanna had to bite her lip in order not to smirk. "I have a few rags here." Lyanna grabbed all of the old rags she had in her trunk and gave them to Rhaegar. "Thank you. I will try my best." Rhaegar removed his tie, "could you hold this for me, please?" He asked her, smiling his million-dollar smile at her. Lyanna nodded and held the tie in her hand. It had a lovely smell. It was his cologne. His long, pale fingers wiped off the old, dirty oil with the rag. His hands were soon covered in grease. "This is a new shirt, actually. I think it would be better if i took it off. Could you give me a clean rag to wipe my hands on?" Lyanna's jaw almost dropped. Could this man read her mind? She had just thought about him being shirtless. "If you don't mind, of course?" He grinned at her. "No! Of course i don't mind!" She replied, perhaps a bit too excited and loud.

Lyanna gave Rhaegar the clean rag. Rhaegar looked at her hand and saw the bruise on her fist. “What happened? Are you alright?” He asked, looking at the bruise. Lyanna blushed a bit, “yeah, i am. This car just make me angry sometimes...” she chuckled, which made Rhaegar smile. He took the rag from her and started wiping his hands. After he was done wiping his hands, he unbottoned his office shirt. He took it off, and he was now shirtless infront of her. His upper body did not disappoint Lyanna. Infact, it looked even better than she had imagined. "Can you hold this for me, too?" He asked, holding his shirt infront of her. Lyanna nodded quickly and the smell of his cologne hit her nostrils once again.

Rhaegar leaned over the engine, and continued to wipe the oil off. Now completely shirtless. After a while, his hands were now covered in grease again. He put his hands on his pale, bare hips, completely forgetting about the oil. His hips were now stained with black smudges. "Fuck." He mumbled to himself, looking down at himself. This was a dirty job, in many different ways. "Well, atleast it did not get on my shirt." He said, a small smile appeared on his face. "Can i help with anything?" Lyanna asked him, gulping at the sight of him towering over her engine half naked. A small smirk appeared on his face, "nah, i don't think so. Besides, i don't want you to get dirty. You have a white shirt on." He told her, nodding towards her curry-stained shirt. Lyanna could feel her cheeks heat up at his comment. "I just can't see where the oil cap went, if it is even here." Half of his arm was inside of the engine, as if it had been swallowed. His hands were deep down inside of the engine, searching for the damn oil cap.

Rhaegar accidentaly put his oil stained hand on his silver hair, which immediatly left a black stain. "Oh Gods, your hair! I am so sorry!" Lyanna said immediatly as she saw the stain, but Rhaegar just chuckled, "i am happy i was on my way home from work. Atleast i am not going to work like this. Don't worry, i will wash it off later." Lyanna smiled at him, her eyes travelled down to his hips and stomach. He was dirty. So _dirty_. She just wanted to clean hi-. She could not even think about it without feeling her heart pumping inside of her chest. "Thank you so much, Rhaegar. You have no idea how much all of this means to me." Lyanna told him.

Rhaegar stretched his bare back, and closed the hood. "No problem at all. Try to start the car. I just want to hear how it sounds." Rhaegar told her. Lyanna did as he said and got inside of her car. She turned the key, and the car made the same sputtering noise as before, and it was shaking too now. "Thank you. It sounds like there is something wrong with your spark plugs, too. I can have a look at that, too. If you want me too." Lyanna ran over to hug him, not even caring about her white shirt. She could feel his bare flesh on her shirt. Right in that moment, she wished she didn’t have a shirt on. 

"Thank you so much, Rhaegar. I promise i will pay you-" Rhaegar cut her off, "no need. I will gladly help you. If your car won't start after i have looked at the spark plugs, i will take you home with me. I will cook us some dinner. How does that sound?" He asked softly, his intense lilac eyes looking into her grey eyes. The darkness had slowly started to fall over them.

"That sounds amazing." Lyanna grinned. "Well, before i cook dinner, i think i need to wash off." He grinned. "If you need help washing the oil off, just yell for me!" Lyanna exclaimed, but she immediatly regretted it. "I did no-" Rhaegar cut her off again, smirking, "i definietly will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of your comments and kudos makes me so happy! Thank you so much! <3   
> I re-read them, especially now since i’m in a pretty dark place mentally.


	26. What It Can Lead To. (Rhaegar Targaryen/Lyanna Stark.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a part two of “Distress On The Road”. I hope you enjoy it!

Rhaegar looked under the hood of Lyanna's car, trying to locate the spark plugs. After searching for them for twenty minutes, he finally located them. They were completely disconnected. When he tried to put them back in place, they could not fit into their original place. Groaning, he put his hands on his bare hips, and looked at the car, feeling defeated. "How is it going?" Lyanna asked as she went over to stand beside Rhaegar. "Well, it is not going fantastic. Your spark plugs won't fit into their original place, and it seems like they are broken." Lyanna looked down at the engine and bit her lip. Gods, what a piece of shit car she had. She looked down at his oil stained hands, and then into his lilac eyes. He was such a beautiful man.

"I don't think it will work, but try to start your car again." Rhaegar told her as she opened the car door. Lyanna tried to start her car, but this time it made an even worse sound. It had definietly not gotten any better than the last time she tried to start it. Rhaegar gave her a sad smile, "i am so sorry i could not get your car started, Lyanna." He told her, sounding truly sad. Lyanna just shook her head and smiled at him, "no, no. You did everything you could to help me, a stranger. I owe you so much. Thank you again." Lyanna hugged him, this time even tighter.

"Well, i promised you one thing. If i could not get your car to start, i would take you home with me. I am definietly not leaving you out here all by yourself. It is getting dark and cold now." Did he truly mean he would bring her home with him? At first she had thought he was just joking, but apparently not. "Y-you actually meant it?" Lyanna could feel her cheeks blush, and right there she was grateful for the darkness surrounding them. Rhaegar walked closer to her, still shirtless and covered in grease. "Of course i meant it. Why wouldn't i?" He asked her gently. Lyanna could feel his warmth hit her, he was standing so close to her.

Lyanna shook her head, smiling "i have no idea. It was just too good to b-" she cut herself off. Gods, why did she talk so much? Mentally, she scolded herself for almost telling Rhaegar how she felt. Rhaegar merely smirked at her, "well, it is not too good to be true. I feel the same way, too." Lyanna could feel her heart in her throat, and for a moment she completely forgot how to breathe. She cleared her throat, "w-where should i put your shirt and tie?" She asked him. "Just put them in the backseat of my car. Thank you so much for holding them." Rhaegar smiled at her as he closed the hood of her car with a loud smack.

"Have you gotten everything out of your car that you need to have with you?" Rhaegar asked as he put his seatbelt on. Lyanna nodded and put hers on as well, "yes. Thank you so much." He nodded and started his car. Soon enough, they were driving away from the place where Lyanna had been stuck for hours, and they were on the way home to Rhaegar's house. Lyanna looked over at Rhaegar, taking in all of his beauty without him noticing her. He was driving his car, _shirtless_. The moonlight coming from the car window made his bare skin shine. How could his skin be so smooth and flawless? Lyanna could watch him all day, and she would not grow tired of looking at him. The grease-stains on his bare hips only made him look even more sexy.

Lyanna stared at the dark road infront of them, "it is so dark. I can hardly see anything." Lyanna said, trying to start a conversatiom with him. "It really is. I need to have extra light on in order to see anything at all." He told her, a small chuckle followed his words. "It won't be long now. We will be at my house soon." He smiled at her, though his eyes never left the road. "I am excited to see your house. But please, if i can do anything to hel-" Rhaegar cut her off, "Lyanna, you are my guest. You do not have to do anything. Plus, you have been through enough today." How could a person be so wonderful and gentle? Lyanna had never heard anyone talk to her like that before. People were always bossing her around.

After driving for ten more minutes, the car finally came to a stop. Lyanna looked out of the window and saw the house the car was parked infront of. It was a beautiful, white and modern looking house. It had three levels and a beautiful garden. Lyanna's jaw dropped, and she looked over at Rhaegar who just grinned at her. "Shall we go inside?" He asked her, opening the car door for her. What a true gentleman he was.

As they were walking towards the frontdoor, Lyanna suddenly remembered the shirt and tie. "Oh! I almost forgot your shirt and tie" Lyanna exclaimed, picking the two items up from the car seat.

Rhaegar unlocked the door. "This is my home. Just make yourself at home, you have had a long day." Lyanna took off her shoes and placed the tie and shirt on a chair. She looked around the house, amazed. "How can you afford this? This place is huge and so stunning!" She exclaimed, looking at the massive chandelier hanging above the diningtable. Rhaegar just grinned, "i am actually a doctor. I have a pretty pair pay." He told her, smiling. He was a doctor? Could this man get any more perfect?

"But, your shirt and tie..." he laughed, "most doctors do not wear the long, white clothing. It depends on what your job is. If you are a surgeon, then there are some pretty strict rules about your clothing. But if you are just a regular doctor like i am, you can more or less decide what you want to wear." He explained to her. "I should probably get cleaned up. I almost forgot for a moment." Rhaegar said, looking down at his shirtless, grease-stained body. Lyanna smiled at him, "alright, good idea. I will just wait here." Lyanna watched as Rhaegar walked up the massive staircase and inside of the bathroom.

Now she was all alone, for a while atleast. She looked down at herself, and a big sigh escaped her lips. Her once white shirt was still covered in curry, and now it had some smudges of grease on it, too. It would never get completely white, again. Lyanna could hear the shower turning on upstairs. She could hear some noises of irritation coming from upstairs. What on earth was going on? Lyanna walked up the stairs, quietly. She stood outside of the bathroom door for a few moments, just listening. "Rhaegar?" She knocked on the door. "Is everything alright?" She asked. The water stopped running and Rhaegar opened the door, only wearing a towel around his waist. His body was wet, but he was still dirty. She had to bite her lip at the sight of him, in order not to smirk. 

"I can't get the oil out of my hair." He groaned. "Let me help you." She said, not even realizing what she had just said until it was too late. "Do you want to help me get it out?" He asked, in his silk-soft voice. Lyanna nodded, "i do." Rhaegar nodded and opened the door for her to come inside of the steamy bathroom. Lyanna closed the door behind her, and looked at the very wet man infront of her. She cleared her throat, "well. If i am going to help you with your hair, i better take some of my clothes off, too. I don't want it to get too wet." She muttered, taking off her white shirt and her skirt. She could feel Rhaegar's eyes on her. They were burning on her skin as she was undressing.

Now, she was left wearing nothing but her bra and panties. Rhaegar did his best not to look too much at Lyanna, but it was so hard. Lyanna was amazing, and he had never met anyone like her before. "Let us get inside of the shower, then." Lyanna followed Rhaegar as he walked inside of the shower and stood under the shower-head. He turned on the hot water and it hit both of their bodies. Lyanna watched as the drops of water rolled down on Rhaegar's body. She grabbed the shampoo, and rubbed it between her hands. Rhaegar crouched down, so she could reach his hair. She shampooed his hair thoroughly.

Rhaegar was facing her breasts, since he was crouching down. He caught himself staring at them, and he could not stop. He hoped that he would not get a boner in the shower, since that would be pretty damn hard to hide. Lyanna washed his hair with clean water, the oil ran down the drain. "I am sorry you got so dirty." She said, still washing his hair since not all of it managed to get out. Rhaegar smiled, "do not worry about it. It is just oil. Oil, which is really hard to get off." He chuckled and so did she.

The white tile floor in the bathroom now had some black smudges on it from all of the oil. Lyanna cringed at the sight. "I need a new car." She mumbled. Rhaegar tipped his head in agreement, the water warming them both up, "that is probably a good idea. Although, it is pretty fun to save you." He smiled. It was a pretty narrow shower-head, so they had to stand very close to eachother in order for the water to hit both of them. Lyanna could feel Rhaegar's skin on her stomach. His toned ipper body hit hers, and she could feel his heart beating against hers. Lyanna could feel her underwear getting very wet, it almost slipped off of her body. As they stood there infront of eachother, it was like time had completely stopped. They just looked at eachother, and felt a happiness spread inside of their veins.

Rhaegar's silver hair was now completely silver again, with no black smudges, all thanks to Lyanna. They were both clean now. Lyanna dried herself off. She tried to dry her back, but she could not really reach it with the towel. Rhaegar noticed her struggling, "do you want some help?" He asked her, she could hear the smile in his voice. Lyanna nodded, her long hair covering her naked shoulders. "Yes please. Thank you." She could feel Rhaegar drying off her back. It sent shivers down her spine, she loved it. She could feel his hot breath against her shoulders as he said _"my pleasure_."

After they both got dressed, they walked inside of Rhaegar's kitchen. "Does a one pot-pasta sound good to you?" He asked her as he gathered all of the ingredients. "That sounds amazing and delicious. I am hungry." She smiled, watching as Rhaegar started cutting vegetables and meat. He was even great at cooking. After a few moments, he put all of the ingredients into one big pot, added some pasta and put the lid on. "This will be a great dinner." He smiled at her, wiping his hands on a towel. Lyanna nodded, "again, thank you so much, Rhaegar. This means everything to me." Rhaegar shook his head, "no, i an the one who should say thank you. I have been feeling so lonely. People think just because i am a doctor and i am talking to alot of people, that i don't get lonely. That is not true. I have been feeling so lonely, so i'm so happy to have a guest here." Rhaegar gave her hand a squeeze. Lyanna looked over at the clock hanging on the wall. It was 9 pm.

"Well, after we have eaten dinner, i think it will be too late to drive anywhere. Perhaps i should stay the night here? Only if you want me to, of course." Rhaegar smiled the biggest smile, "please, stay here! There is plenty of room for both of us. Thank you so much for wanting to stay with me." He gave her a hug.

Their two hearts were beating against eachother. The two hearts that were going to stay in the same house tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!  
> I just wanted to say that you can always send me prompts, if you want to.  
> Thank you so much for reading!


	27. Growing Up Is Never Easy. (Jon Snow & Arya Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Jon raises Arya, Bran and Rickon in Winterfell. Winterfell is in need of more allies and money, so Arya has to be wed off once she comes of age. None of the boys likes the thought of her getting wed off, though. Since Arya is growing up, Jon has to explain everything to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sansa, Ned and Catelyn are not in this story. In my story, they are gone, so Robb and Jon were the only "adults" left to take care of the children. Arya is twelve years old in this story.
> 
> Warning: Talk about periods.

Jon, Robb, Rickon and Bran were sitting in The Great Dining Hall. Arya was in her chamber since she was not hungry at all, and she was tired after shooting arrows with Jon and Robb earlier. Everyone were rather quiet this evening, and the only noises present were the cutlery scraping against the plates. It was cold inside of The Great Dining Hall, since there was no fireplace in there and a few candles could only do so much.

Usually, Arya was the one to start every conversation at the table and everyone loved it. Especially Jon. Arya and Jon were so close and they did pretty much everything together. Lately, he had started to teach her how to shoot arrows properly, and Arya could not have asked for a better teacher than him. Robb was good at shooting arrows too, but he was not the best to teach other people how to do. Jon was calm, patient and he always made sure Arya understood what he told her. She was his best friend and he was hers.

Bran shuddered as he put his fork in his mouth. Robb noticed his discomfort, "Bran, are you cold?" He asked the boy sitting infront of him. Bran nodded his head, but continued to eat. Robb folded his hands on the table and sighed, "this is why it would be a good idea to have a fireplace in here. It is bloody freezing." Jon said to Robb, shuddering a bit as well. Robb just shook his head, "you know we can't, Jon. Not right now, atleast." The eldest Stark put down his fork and looked around.

Jon gave Robb a curious look, "what is the matter?" Jon asked, trying to get eye contact with Robb. Robb looked at Jon and sighed, "we need more money. And we need those allies." He simply said, taking a sip of his wine. Jon looked even more confused now, and so did Bran and Rickon. Well, they were not old enough to understand what "allies" meant, but still. "What are you talking about?" Robb shook his head, "Jon, you know what i am talking about. The best way to gain more allies is to wed off Arya whenever she comes of age. I hate the thought of it, though." Jon's jaw dropped a bit, thinking about his sister getting wed off. No, she shouldn't. She couldn't. "B-but, she is just a child!" Jon protested, then he remembered Bran and Rickon sitting right beside him. He cleared his throat, "go to your chambers. We will come up and tuck you in later." Robb commanded them.

The small boys walked up the stairs, and once they were out of sight, Jon sighed. "Arya is just a child... How can you say something like that?" Robb folded his hands and looked Jon deep in the eyes. "She is two and ten years old now. She is soon not a child anymore. Arya is growing every day, Jon." Jon was speechless. It was true, Arya was two and ten but Jon did certaintly not see her as a woman, yet. "It cannot be long now." Robb poured himself some more wine, his eyes looked at the red liquid being poured into his cup. "Cannot be long before what?" Jon pressed, a frown appeared on his face. Robb was sometimes hard to talk to. "Before she starts bleeding, Jon. Before she flowers." He replied bluntly. Jon was taken back by his very honest answer, and he could feel the dread fall over him as he thought about Arya recieving her first moonblood. That meant she was old enough to be wed off. Jon could not bear to think about it, and for a few moments he did not move or say anything.

"I think it is time to talk to her about what is going to happen after she flowers. I have a feeling that it will happen soon." Robb tapped his fingers on the wooden table. Jon eyed him, "what makes you think that?" He asked. Robb hestitated for a moment, "well, the other day i could not find Arya anywhere. So i went looking for her in the woods, since she loves shooting arrows and riding. I called her name out loud. Then, i came to the hot spring. I saw some clothes on the ground. Then, I saw her. She was... completely naked. Of course i looked away as fast as i could, but i still managed to get a small glimpse of her. Let me just put it this way: her body was definietly about to develop. That was not the only thing i noticed. When we were practicing sword-fighting, i noticed her tunic was getting really tight around her breasts. She is growing more and more every day." Jon could tell Robb felt awkward talking about it. He could feel a certain sadness filling him up inside. Of course, he knew Arya had to grow up at one point but he did not think it would be right now. Arya, his little sister... she could not grow up now. He knew how much she dreaded growing up, too. She would not be happy about this. Since Arya was such a boy-ish girl, Jon sometimes forgot she was a girl. She dressed like a boy, she acted like a boy and she enjoyed doing boy-ish activities, like sword-fighting, shooting arrows and riding horses. 

"You are probably right. I will go talk to her. I do not want her to get scared if she one day finds blood in her small clothes. She needs to know she can talk to us." Jon muttered, rubbing his forehead. Robb tipped his head in agreement, "very well. When will you talk to her? This evening?" He asked, drinking the very last of his wine. Jon thought for a moment, then he nodded. "I will. Tuck in Rickon and Bran for me, please." Jon said as he got up from his chair. The sound of his heavy footsteps resounded throughout The Great Dining Hall.

He walked up the staircase, thinking about how he should talk to Arya about this. The two of them had always been good at talking to eachother. Arya told Jon almost everything, but this was different. He was the one she was most comfortable around, though. Septa Mordane and Arya did not exactly have a good relationship or conncetion, so she should not be the one to talk to herabout this. Being so lost in his own thoughts, Jon had finally reached Arya's chamber without noticing. The heavy cloud of thoughts still hung above his head, threatening to burst any time now.

Jon took a deep breath and knocked on Arya's door, softly. "Arya? Can i come in? Are you sleeping?" He asked outside of the door, a small frown formed on his face when she did not answer. He knocked again, and a few moments later the door opened. Arya was still wearing her tunic and breeches, which meant she had not gone to sleep, yet. A big smile spread on her face when she saw Jon, "Jon, you know you do not have to knock! You can just come in!" She told him, opening the door even more. Jon smiled at her, "i am sorry, i forgot." Arya just smiled at his comment and sat down on her bed. Jon closed the door behind him and took a final deep breath before turning to face Arya.

"Can we go riding now, please?" Arya asked him. He could see the excitement in her grey eyes. He was actually so sad that he had to turn down that idea. "Now? It is too dark outside, silly." Jon smiled and sat down beside her on the bed. Her chamber was pretty dark, only a few lit candles and her fireplace lit up the chamber. Arya shot him a weird glance, could she tell he was nervous? "Jon? What is the matter? You are not acting like yourself right now." She mumbled. Jon sighed and took her hand into his, "there is actually something i have to talk to you about..." Jon trailed off, thinking about how he should tell Arya everything. Arya just nodded, "alright? What is it? Oh no, you are not leaving Winterfell, are you?" Jon chuckled at her innocence and stroke her hair gently. He shook his head, "no, i will never leave you. I am not leaving Winterfell." He reassured her, and he could immediatly see the fright abandoning her eyes.

"Then, what is it?" She asked in a low voice. "Winterfell needs more allies and money... The best way to gain more allies is to wed you off once you come of age..." Jon could feel himself cringing on the inside as he spoke those words. For a moment, the words hung in the air and nobody said anything. Arya looked at Jon, frightened again, "what is that supposed to mean?" Her voice was almost trembling, and it broke Jon's heart to hear. Arya was a tough girl and she was not scared of anything, yet this conversation seemed to terrify her.

"Well, it means that once you get your first moonblood... we will find you a husband. That husband's house will most likely be our allies. That way we can get some more allies and perhaps some more financial support." He told her, barely above a whisper. Arya looked even more confused now, "what is moonblood?" Jon could feel blood rush to his cheeks. Of course she did not know what it was, she had been surrounded by men her whole life. He cleared his throat. "When you reach a certain age, your umm... body starts to change. One of the changes will be that you will bleed from between your legs every month for a few days. That means you are ready to carry a child. So, one day you will find blood in your small clothes. It is completely natural though and so do not be frightened when it happens. It might be a small shock for you, but just know you are not dying. When you start bleeding, please let me or Robb know." Arya's eyes widened at all of the information and her cheeks turned a rosy color. She opened her mouth, as if she tried to say something but no words escaped her lips.

"W-will it hurt?" Arya's voice was now trembling, and she was biting her lip in order to hold back tears. Jon frowned, "you might feel some kind of pain in your lower stomach. Just tell me or Robb when you get your first moonblood, then we will figure it out together. We will also need to find a cloth for you to put in your small clothes. We do not want to get the blood everywhere, right?" He tried to cheer her up, but it was nearly impossible. “When will it happen?” Jon sighed, “it can happen any day now.” She got up from her bed quickly, "i do not want to grow up! I want to be just like Bran or Rickon: being able to shoot arrows and ride horses. I do not want to be married or wear dresses!" She hissed at Jon, her hands crossed over her chest.

"Arya... i am so sorry. Please know that you can always talk to me about anything." Arya sighed and looked out of her window. The snow had started to fall from the sky, beautiful snowflakes landing on her window. "Septa Mordane tells me i have to be more ladylike... Then you come up here and tell me all of these things. I do not want to be a lady, i want to be a knight." She mumbled, rubbing her arm. Jon got up from the bed and walked over to Arya. He hugged her, and he could feel her hot tears falling on his tunic. "It will all be alright. I will never leave you, i promise." He whispered in her ear, her sobs filling the quiet chamber. Arya never cried. Jon had seen her cry once in his entire life, so this was definietly not a good day for Arya.

"I understand that it is confusing. I know you probably feel weird talking about... your bodily functions with me." He rubbed her back, hugging her tighter. Arya shook her head, "no, i do not. I am happy you are the one who came to talk to me. Robb would not explain it the way you do." She said, her voice sounding hoarse from all of the hissing. "Is there really no other way than being wed off?" She asked, the sadness was dominating in her voice. Jon thought for a moment and kissed her forehead, "i will talk to Robb about it. Perhaps we can find another solution. I really hope we can, because i do not want you to be wed off. I want you to stay here in Winterfell with us and practice shooting arrows." He smiled at her and she smiled back at him. He dried her tears away with his sleeve, "there, there. Everything will be alright." Arya nodded and looked at Jon. "Thank you, Jon. For telling me everything." Jon just nodded, a small smile crept on his face.

"I think you should get some sleep now, Arya. We can go riding tomorrow. I will talk to Robb, do not worry." He patted her shoulder. "Yes! Please, i really want to go riding tomorrow!" Arya exclaimed excitedly, now smiling big. Jon chuckled and walked towards the door, "Goodnight, Arya. Thank you for listening to me." Arya merely smiled, putting her blanket over her, "Goodnight, Jon. Thank you for being a good brother."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading, commenting and leaving kudos! <3


	28. The Darkness Inside Of The Mind. (Jaqen H’ghar/Arya Stark.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl is sad and conflicted. Luckily, a man is there to comfort her.

A girl had been training for moons now. She had been training to become no-one. It was not easy at all, though. Her whole body was aching, and every inch of her skin was covered in bruises of some sort. Psychially, the training was tough. Mentally, the training was horrible.

"You are not ready." The Waif shook her head, pulling the stick out of a girl's hands and disappeared into the darkness. The girl touched her back, feeling the agony spread through her veins as she did so. She fell on her back earlier during the training, and it was awful. The girl walked over to her chamber and quickly closed the door behind her, not wanting anyone to bother her.

As a girl sat down on her bed after the training of the day, she could feel the tears sting in her eyes, threatening to fall down her pale cheeks. The feeling of sadness and loneliness surrounded her, and it was the only feelings she could feel at the moment. She found herself sitting in her small, cold and dark chamber, left alone with her feelings and thoughts. Did a girl truly want to become no-one? Should a girl just give up already? The girl felt conflicted more than ever.

The door opened slowly. Through her tears, a girl tried to figure out who had just entered her chamber. She could not, though. The chamber was way too dark and her tears made her vision blurry. The girl just looked down at her lap, and let out a deep sigh as she did so. A small tear landed on the black and white fabric of her dress. "A man was starting wonder where a girl went. She did not show up for supper." The raspy voice of Jaqen H'ghar resounded through the small chamber.

The girl lifted her head and looked her mentor in the eyes, even though she did not want him to see her crying. She did not want to look weak standing before her mentor. He studied her face for a few moments, quietness surrounding the two of them. The man placed a soft hand on the girl's cheek, his green eyes digging into her soul. The girl could feel a lump grow bigger and bigger in her throat as she looked Jaqen in the eyes. His eyes looked so emotionless, yet they showed her so much emotion all at once. Was it sympathy she could see in his eyes?

Jaqen's facial expression did not change at all, yet his voice became softer as he saw the girl's tearstained face. He moved closer to the crying girl. "Is a girl alright?" His voice was not raspy anymore. It was as soft as silk, his words just escaping his mouth effortlessly. The girl wanted to nod her head, telling him that she was fine. The man would know she was lying to him, though. The girl faked a smile through her tears, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her dress, "a girl is fine. A man should not worry about her." She tried to reassure him, but Jaqen just shook his head at her. "Those tears rolling down a girl's cheeks tells a man something else." He said to her, as he removed his hand from her cheek.

Jaqen started circling around her. "A girl would never lie to a man, would she?" The man asked her as he stared into her glassy grey eyes. The girl quickly shook her head. Jaqen stopped in his tracks, a sly smile spread across his lips. "Then why did a girl just lie to a man?" He asked her. The girl sighed, she knew she should not have lied to him. He would find out anyway, he was Jaqen H'ghar after all. "A man can feel a girl is conflicted. Does she truly want to become no-one?" Jaqen said outloud, as if he had just read the girl's thoughts. The girl raised an eyebrow, "i wasn't..." the girl trailed off, not knowing what to say to that. What Jaqen just said was true, she was conflicted about everything. Jaqen looked her in the eyes. It was like he was trying to pull the answer out of her by looking intensely into her eyes. "Yes?" He spoke, enouraging her to finish her sentence.

The girl sat down on her bed and looked up at the man, feeling the defeat wash over her. She had to tell the truth now. "A man is right. A girl does not feel well..." she started, a little sigh escaped her lips as she thought about what to say next. Jaqen stood infront of her bed for a few moments before sitting down beside the girl. "A man is listening." The girl sighed and folded her hands infront of her, "a girl feels conflicted about becoming no-one. She does not know if that is truly what she wants. The training is so hard, psychially and mentally. A girl doubts she can do it for much longer." The girl muttered, the words had a hard time escaping her lips. She had fought so hard to convince Jaqen, The Waif and everyone else that she would be able to become no-one, that she _was_ ready, and that she was the right person to become no-one. What would they all think of her now? All she wanted to do was prove that she was right, and they were wrong.

The man's face remained emotionless, he just looked into the girl's eyes. "A man knows what a girl is talking about. A man believes a girl might be able to become no-one if that is really what she wants." Jaqen told her, not taking his eyes away from the young girl. "Of course, a girl will have to sacrifice alot of things, which she already has. A man believes a girl has the potential to become no-one." The girl could feel the man's radiating warmth hit her as he put one of his warm hands on her shoulder. It was a soothing feeling, as if her body was wrapped in ten blankets at once. Jaqen looked the girl up and down, giving her shoulder a final stroke. The warmth of his hand immediatly disappeared the moment he removed his hand.

"A girl has made many sacrifices in her short life already. Do not let it be for nothing." Jaqen got up from her bed and looked down at the girl in the black and white dress. "A girl must possess patience, if she wants to achieve her goal. One day. It will all be clear for a girl what she is supposed to do."

The girl narrowed her eyes a bit as the man walked towards the door of her chamber. He looked back at her, "a girl should get some sleep. The training will indeed continue tomorrow. Perhaps a man will help a girl reach her goal." He informed her, before walking out of the door, into the pitch black hallway, disappearing into nothingness. The same darkness and nothingness that was taking up residence inside of the girl's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any prompts or requests, just write them down below in the comments! Thank you for reading! <3


	29. “Sweet Dreams About Dragons.” (Rhaegar Targaryen & Viserys Targaryen & Daenerys Targaryen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys has been having bad nightmares, which has caused her to be scared of the dark. So, Rhaegar and Viserys have to tuck her in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys is ten years old in this story.

Daenerys was standing inside of her chamber. It was so dark and no matter how many candles she lit, it was still dark and scary. Lately, she had been having nightmares every single night, and they frightened her to death. Whenever she woke up, she could hardly breathe and it was like something was chasing her, even though she had in fact woken up. 

At first, she did not want to tell Rhaegar or Viserys about her nightmares. Whenever they asked her how she had slept the previous night, she would just smile and say _"i slept alright_." She knew what they would say. Or, what Viserys would say, " _A true dragon is not scared of anything. You are such a silly and foolish girl. Nightmares are not real._ " Rhaegar would probably be more gentle and understanding, but she was willing to appear so weak infront of them. 

Daenerys was only ten years old, but she knew her brothers better than anyone else in The Seven Kingdoms. She tried her best to keep her mouth shut about the nightmares. Sadly, she could only do it for so long. After having had the most horrible nightmare she had ever had, she woke up screaming. Her scream was so loud, it could be heard throughout the whole castle. She did not even realise she was screaming until both of her brothers rushed inside of her chamber. Even though it had been dark, Daenerys had still been able to see the concern growing on Rhaegar's face as he saw her: paler than pale and sitting in a puddle of her own sweat.

Viserys had crossed his arms over his chest, looking more than annoyed, " _what in The Seven Hells was that about? You woke me up in the middle of the bloody night, child!"_ Viserys had hissed at her, but Rhaegar had just shot him a dangerous look. Rhaegar had knelt down beside her bed, his gentle hand had brushed a silver lock away from her sweatdrenched forehead. "What happened, Dany? Are you alright?" His voice was so soft, and nothing like Viserys' annoyed voice. Daenerys had looked down at her white nightgown, "i-i had a bad nightmare. I am so sorry for waking you up." She could no longer hold back her tears, and they were running freely down her cheeks now.

Rhaegar pulled her into a hug in a swift and elegant movement, "shhh, it is alright. You are alright, sweet sister. There is nothing to be afraid of." As Daenerys was hugging Rhaegar, she could see Viserys roll his eyes at the sight of them hugging. Rhaegar broke their embrace, his silver hair almost lit up the chamber more than her candles did. He gave her a small smile, his sad lilac eyes looked at her, Dany, whatever your nightmare was about, it is not real. You are safe here, i promise. Both Viserys and I are looking out for you." Rhaegar planted a kiss on her sweaty forehead. Her sweat-soaked nightgown clung to her pale skin, as Rhaegar put the covers over her. "Try to sleep now, sweet sister." 

After that night, Viserys and Rhaegar had agreed to tuck in Daenerys every single night. At first, Viserys thought it was a foolish and unecessary idea. Yet, after awhile he had started to actually enjoy tucking his little sister in. 

Daenerys was getting dressed for bed as a knock came from her door. Daenerys pulled her white nightgown over her head and walked over to the door, "come in." She said as the door opened up, revealing Rhaegar and Viserys standing outside of it. Daenerys smiled as the two princes walked inside of her chamber. 

Viserys closed the door behind them, "hello, sweet sister. Are you ready to go to bed?" Usually Daenerys hated to go to bed, she would rather stay up all night. It was not always easy for Rhaegar and Viserys to get their sister to lie down. In fact, it was sometimes impossible. Last week they had to wait for an hour until she grew tired enough for her to lay down. The two brothers grew impatient with her almost every single day, yet they loved her more than anything. However, this time sleep was very much appreciated for Daenerys. Daenerys nodded her head as Rhaegar lead her over to her bed. Viserys hung his lit torch on the wall. The torch lit up the chamber more than the candles did, so Daenerys was not as afraid as she was before. 

"Sit down, sweet sister." Rhaegar told her as they all sat down on her bed. She sat between them, and she had never felt more protected and safe in her entire life. They were both still wearing their Targaryen-colored tunics, breeches, boots and they both had a sword made of Valyrian steel attached to their belts. Rhaegar put an arm around her back, "i think a bedtime story would be nice, wouldn't it?" Daenerys looked up at her eldest brother, nodding eagerly. "Well, do you know the story about Visenya, Rhaenys and Aegon?" Rhaegar questioned looking at the little girl sitting beside him. Daenerys shook her head slowly, "i do not. I have never heard that story before. What is it about?" Rhaegar smiled at her innocent words. "It is about the early Targaryens. So, it is our ancestors." Daenerys' eyes widened at the word "ancestors". She truly loved listening to old stories about their family. "Please tell me the story!" Daenerys could feel Viserys smirk behind her, he knew exactly was that story was about. He knew Rhaegar would have a hard time explaining certain things to Daenerys. 

Rhaegar cleared his throat, "alright. Visenya, Rhaenys and Aegon were actually siblings. Yet, both Visenya and Rhaenys got married to Aegon." Daenerys looked at Rhaegar, with a confused look on her face. "But Rhaegar, how could they marry eachother if they were brother and sister?" The young girl raised an eyebrow, and glanced over at Viserys who seemed to enjoy himself very much. Rhaegar sighed and ran a soft, warm hand through her silver curls "In the Targaryen history, incestous relationships were actually pretty common. Cousins would get married to cousins, brothers would get married to sisters and so forth." Rhaegar answered, smiling softly at her innocent questions. He exchanged a few glances with Viserys. Daenerys nodded slowly, yet pure confusion was still the most doninating expression on her face. "But why? Why would they get married to eachother?" Rhaegar thought for a moment, he was not prepared for all of her many questions. "It was a good way to keep the Targaryen blood-line pure." Daenerys moved closer to Rhaegar, her lilac eyes full of questions, "a-are we going to get married?" Rhaegar let out a chuckle, "no, sweet sister." “ _Not that I know of, anyway”_ Rhaegar thought to hinself. "Now, would you like to hear about something very interesting?" Rhaegar asked, enthusiasm coating his words. Daenerys hugged Rhaegar from the side, "Yes, yes, yes!" She exclaimed, a small chuckle followed her words. Daenerys could feel both Viserys and Rhaegar hold around her now, with their pale and long fingers. 

"What was so special about them you might ask yourself. Well, they had three dragons. Rhaenys rode Meraxes. Meraxes was said to be capable of swallowing an entire horse. She participated in the Field of Fire, but was downed by a Dornish arrow in the First Dornish War, crashing to her death with Rhaenys on her back. Visenya rode Vhagar. Vhagar was said to be large enough that one could ride a horse down her gullet. It is said that Vhagar's breath was so hot that it could melt a knight's armor and cook him inside. Finally, Aegon rode Balerion, also called The Black Dread. Balerion's scales and wings were black. His fire was black, sometimes with swirls of red. When he was in the fullness of his power, his flames could melt steel and stone, and fuse sand into glass. Balerion was the largest of all the Targaryen dragons." 

Daenerys was in awe of all of the details about the dragons, it was like she could see herself riding one of those dragons Rhaegar just told her about. How could Rhaegar even remember all of those details? He did not read it out loud from a book. No, he had memorized it all inside of his head. "Did Visenya, Rhaenys and Aegon love eachother?" Rhaegar rubbed her back, "i am sure they did, sweet sister." Daenerys let out a small squeal, "i knew it! I loved this story!" Rhaegar and Viserys both brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes at the same time, "what did you love most about the story? The story is actually not finished yet. Perhaps you would like to hear the ending tomorrow night?" Viserys asked her, as she leaned against his chest. "I love those dragons! I would love to hear the rest of the story now!" Daenerys exclaimed loudly. 

Her mouth was dangerously close to Viserys' ear, which made Viserys cover his ear. He shot her a warning look, while Rhaegar just chuckled at her enthusiasm, "do not be so sensitive, Viserys. Your sister is happy, doesn't it please you at all?" Viserys sighed, then he gave Daenerys a sheepish smile. "Of course i am. I just wish you wouldn't be so loud, it is quite late now." Viserys pinched Daenerys' cheek playfully. Hearing the giggles she let out actually did make Viserys happy. Rhaegar tipped his head in agreement, "your brother is right, it is late. Let us get you tucked in, sweet sister." Daenerys frowned at Rhaegar as he said those words, "but you always sing to me before i go to sleep!" The small girl protested, looking at Viserys, as if he should be the one talking to Rhaegar to make him sing. Rhaegar gave her a sad smile, "i am afraid it is too late now. I promise you i will sing to you tomorrow. Tonight you got a nice bedtime story instead, remember?" Well, technically only half a bedtime story. Daenerys' face lit up as she remembered Meraxes, Vhagar and Balerion. "That is correct. Thank you, Rhaegar." She smiled brightly up at him.

Both of her brothers got up from her bed, "up you go, sweet sister." Rhaegar lifted Daenerys off of the bed, which made her giggle alot, "Rhaegar!" She squealed, laughing. She wiggled around in his arms, her nightgown showing her bare stomach as Rhaegar held her upside down. Daenerys and Rhaegar laughed together. Viserys smiled at that sound: his brother and sister laughing together.

Viserys lifted the covers of the bed and Rhaegar put her down on the bed. This time, she was not sitting on her bed but she was lying on it. Viserys gave her a soft smile before putting the covers over her entire body, her head being the only visible part of her body now. "Is it nice, sweet sister?" Rhaegar sat down on the side of the bed and Viserys knelt down beside it. Daenerys felt how her covers weighed her down and how protected she felt. Daenerys nodded her head, "it is lovely." She whispered. 

Viserys and Rhaegar smiled at eachother, then down at Daenerys, their precious little sister. She truly looked like an angel: the white covers covering her whole body and her beautiful silver locks covering her pillow. "Good." Viserys said, barely above a whisper. Rhaegar pulled the covers closer to her chin, and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "Goodnight, sweet sister." His gentle hand stroke her soft skin. "Goodnight, Rhaegar." Viserys leaned over her small frame, his lilac eyes lit up the dark chamber. "Goodnight, my sweet sister. Sweet dreams about dragons." Viserys crouched down and planted a kiss on her cheek. He brushed a strand of her hair away from her mouth, smiling as he did so. Daenerys let out a small sigh, looking up at her older brother. "Goodnight, Viserys." 

Viserys walked over to the wall and grabbed his torch. The two men were about to walk out of her chamber, when they both looked back at her. Daenerys could not figure out whether they were happy or not. Both Rhaegar and Viserys had some sort of melancholic smile on their faces. "We love you, sweet sister." They smiled, before opening the door, and walking out of it, taking all of the light with them. Daenerys could hear the sounds of their boots walking on the stone floor fade away, as they walked further and further away from her chamber. 

Her chamber was now dark once again. Viserys had taken his lit torch with him and Daenerys' candles had burned out. Daenerys clutched her cover tight, closing her eyes. Daenerys imagined the covers were Rhaegar and Viserys. She imagined them hugging her close all night long, protecting her from the cold and keeping her safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so there will be a second part to this story (kind of.) It is kind of hard to explain actually, since the story will be a part two to this story, but then again, not really.  
> In the next story Daenerys is twelve years old, which means two years have passed. It might be very different from this story. It will be a tiny bit more... let’s just say it will not be as innocent as this one. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! I really hope you liked this. If you did, let me know!


	30. It Is In Their Blood. (Rhaegar Targaryen/Viserys/Targaryen/Daenerys Targaryen.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daenerys recalls listening to the story about Visenya, Rhaenys and Aegon Targaryen. She never thought she would be able to relate to that story in any way.  
> One day, Daenerys finds herself in an uncomfortable situation. Yet, that uncomfortable situation is turned into something good. Something very good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a part two to "Sweet Dreams About Dragons." Kind of. As i said in the previous chapter, this is a part two, but not really. In this story Daenerys is twelve years old. I am going to write a few warnings right here.
> 
> Warnings: Graphic descriptions of blood/periods, underage (period-typical, though.), threesome and incest.  
> Now, in our modern society, a girl being twelve years old would be considered very, very underage. We must remember something, though: This is the Game Of Thrones universe and when a girl gets her first period, she is considered ready to get married and having children. This is JUST a story. So, being twelve years old in the Game Of Thrones universe is alot different than in our modern society. It is fiction, and if this is not your cup of tea, please do not read it. Don’t like, don’t read. Now you have been warned!

Daenerys was sitting at the long dining-table, eating her supper with Viserys and Rhaegar. It was rather quiet this evening and Daenerys secretly enjoyed the quietness around her. The sound of the cutlery scraping against the plates irritated her ears, though. Rhaegar folded his hands and looked up at Daenerys, "are you enjoying your supper, sweet sister?" He asked her, a smile danced on his thin lips. Daenerys nodded, smiling down at her plate which was now half-empty, "it is very delicious." Viserys smiled at his sister, putting his fork inside of his mouth, chewing on his food rather loudly.

Rhaegar jerked his head towards Viserys and sighed, "please close your mouth when you are chewing your food, Viserys. It is improper to chew with your mouth open." Rhaegar shook his head slightly, bringing his own fork towards his mouth. Daenerys could tell Viserys got annoyed at Rhaegar's remark. He rolled his eyes, yet he made sure Rhaegar was not able to see it. Daenerys just looked down at her own plate. She had almost eaten everything on her plate: the chicken, the potatoes, the peas and the bread. Rhaegar and Viserys were still eating, Viserys still trying his best to close his mouth whilst chewing his food. Daenerys noticed how Viserys and Rhaegar's Targaryen brooches shone in the candle's light. It mesmerized Daenerys for a few moments.

"So, how was your day today, _brother_?" Viserys asked Rhaegar, almost spitting out the word "brother" as if it tasted foul. Daenerys could not tell whether Viserys was trying to be kind to Rhaegar or trying to annoy him. The silver haired man put down the cutlery on his plate and glanced over at Viserys. The most intense stare Daenerys had ever seen. "Well, my day has been quite alright. Thank you very much for asking, Viserys. I was trying to figure out how to get a very large army. We need that army more than ever." Rhaegar bluntly replied, taking a large sip of his wine. Viserys just nodded his head, he did not look interested in his brother's business at all. Infact, he looked very bored as he listened to Rhaegar talking. Daenerys could not understand why, since she found Rhaegar very interesting. He knew so many things and he was always so kind and soft towards her. Daenerys had always felt like she was Rhaegar's favorite sibling, which she probably was.

Once they all had finished eating, Rhaegar and Viserys sat down on the couch and drank some more wine together. Daenerys was standing in the doorway, not sure if she should join them or not. Rhaegar noticed his little sister standing in the doorway, looking a bit scared. A small smile spread on his lips, as he gestured for her to sit with them, "come here, sweet sister. Join us, you are lovely company." Daenerys obeyed her eldest brother and sat down beside Viserys.

"Hello, sweet sister. Would you like some wine?" She could smell the sour wine in Viserys' breath. Rhaegar shook his head immediatly, "Viserys, what in The Seven Hells are you doing? She is just a child!" His voice was calm, yet stern at the same time. Viserys seemed taken back by Rhaegar's reaction, "i was just offering my sister some bloody wine. What on earth is so wrong about that?" Viserys hissed at his older brother, taking a sip of his wine. Rhaegar sighed deeply, "i just don't want her to drink wine yet." Viserys just shrugged at Rhaegar's reply. Daenerys felt odd listening to her brothers talking about her as if she was not in the room with them. "No thank you, Viserys. I would rather not have any wine." Daenerys simply replied to Viserys, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

Rhaegar gave Daenerys an approving smile, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Viserys frowned at Daenerys as he looked at her, "sweet sister, you look very pale. Are you alright?" Daenerys gave him a small, yet reassuring smile "i am just tired. Thank you for asking, though. I am alright." Rhaegar nodded, "perhaps you should go to sleep soon, Dany." Rhaegar suggested as Daenerys let out a small yawn.

The small, young girl nodded her head, "i think that is a good idea." Daenerys got up from the couch and gave Viserys a kiss on his cheek, "Goodnight, Viserys." His lilac eyes stared into hers. He looked oddly calm for a change. "Goodnight, sweet sister. Sweet dreams." Daenerys smiled as she walked over to Rhaegar and gave him a kiss on his cheek, too. "Goodnight, Rhaegar. See you in the morrow." Rhaegar gave Daenerys a small kiss on her forehead, stroking her hair in a gentle and loving way. "Goodnight, Dany. Sleep tight. Viserys and I will stay up for a bit longer." He informed her.

She gave them both a tired glance before walking up the massive staircase which lead to her chamber. It was rather dark in the hallway, but luckily Daenerys was not as frightened of the dark as she used to be. Her frequent nightmares had become more rare over the past two years, and Daenerys was more than grateful. Daenerys entered her chamber, opening her drawer to find a small candle to lit. She lit it and put it on her wooden nightstand. The candle created some pretty scary shadows on the wall of her chamber.

Daenerys could feel shivers go down her spine, but she tried her best not to think too much about the shadows. She sighed as she undid the tiny buttons of her dress, letting it pool at her feet. Daenerys looked at the lilac dress lying on the floor. Daenerys could feel the cold air hit her almost bare body as she wore nothing but her small clothes. She sighed and picked it up and put it on her chair. She pulled her nightgown over her head, finally getting ready to go to sleep. As she stood there, Daenerys started to feel ill. In a weird way, though. Her stomach was hurting like hell, not in a way she had ever experienced before, though. Daenerys placed a gentle hand on her lower stomach, hoping it would ease the pain. It didn't help, though. Instead, the pain seemed to get worse each passing minute. "Ow." Daenerys cried out loud, taking a deep breath. Her abdomen was hurting so much, and she was so tired. For a moment she considered asking Rhaegar for some milk of the poppy. She did not, though, since moving around too much seemed to worsen the pain.

Daenerys could already feel the drowsiness take over her entire body. Daenerys walked over to her bed, feeling very tired. It was odd, she never felt this tired before going to sleep. However, tonight, the fatigue was worse than ever. Daenerys could hardly keep her eyes open any longer as her head hit the soft pillow. As she was lying down, feeling the covers weighing down her body, she could feel herself drift off to sleep.

After having slept for a good twenty minutes, Daenerys woke up to the same horrible stomach ache. The pain had worsened and Daenerys immediatly put both of her hands on her lower stomach, feeling the tears build up in her eyes. For a few moments she did not move at all. "What in The Seven Hells is going on?" Daenerys cursed out into the dark chamber. Perhaps a warm bath would ease the pain. Clutching her abdomen, Daenerys got out of bed, feeling the weakness take over her as she opened the door to her bathing-chamber. Luckily, the candle she had placed in there a few hours ago was still burning, lighting up the bathing-chamber. Daenerys' eyes had a hardtime adjusting to the sudden light. She closed the door and sighed. She started stripping out of her white nightgown, letting it pool at her feet.

When Daenerys took off her small clothes, she noticed something. Something, that frightened her even more than the darkness. Blood. Blood was staining her once white small clothes. Daenerys put a hand over her mouth, looking at the crimson red stain. She let out a blood curdling scream, feeling her vision go blurry. Her forehead started to feel clammy. It felt hot and cold at the same time. She reached out, trying to hold onto something as she felt dizziness taking over her entire system. The pain in her abdomen brought her to her knees. Before she knew it, her vision went black.

Viserys and Rhaegar were still sitting on the couch, enjoying the last cup of wine of the day, when they heard a blood curdling scream coming from upstairs. They both looked at eachother for a moment, and then they ran upstairs. "Do you think she just had another nightmare?" Viserys asked Rhaegar quietly as they stood outside of her chamber. Rhaegar shrugged, his lilac eyes displayed true worry. They just opened the door to her chamber, not even bothering knocking. What they saw frightened them even more. Nothing. Daenerys was not in bed. Rhaegar raised an eyebrow, his breathing got heavier.

"Daenerys! Sweet sister, are you alright? Where are you?" Viserys called out. There was no response. Then, Rhaegar remembered: the bathing-chamber. They both ran over to the bathing-chamber, opening the door as fast as possible. There she was, lying down on the floor, uncounscious. "Oh my Gods, did she faint?" Viserys could feel his heart in his chest. Rhaegar gulped, "i have no idea what happened. It is not like we can ask her right now." Rhaegar said, frowning as he crouched down beside her. He looked her up and down. She was wearing nothing but her small clothes.

Rhaegar's eyes caught something weird, though. There was blood on her small clothes. Viserys crouched down beside Rhaegar, first confused about why Rhaegar was not moving. Then, he saw it himself. He put a hand over his mouth, "what in The Seven Hells is going on?! She is dying! She is bleeding from in bet-" Viserys cut himself off, realizing what had just happened to his little sister. She was not hurt, and she was not dying. Infact, this meant she was ready to bear children. Daenerys had just started her first moonblood. "Oh my Gods, she must have been so terrified she passed out!" Rhaegar said, feeling guilt wash over him. Perhaps he should have told her about this. Yet, it was not the easiest conversation to have.

"Dany! Please wake up! Everything is alright, we are here." Viserys said, stroking her cheek gently. His touch was featherlike and soft. Her forehead was covered in sweat. Rhaegar frowned as he saw both of her hands clutching her abdomen. "She must have been in so much pain." Rhaegar nodded towards her stomach. After a few moments, Daenerys' eyes fluttered open, her hands still tightly wrapped around her lower body. At first, she seemed confused. "W-what happened?" As soon as she tried to sit up, she felt the dizziness and the pain in her stomach once again.

Rhaegar rubbed her bare shoulders, "shhh, everything is alright. You passed out. Do you remember what happened, sweet sister?" Rhaegar asked her in a soothing tone, hoping to get some answers out of her. "It hurts so much." Daenerys moaned out in pain, clutching her stomach. Rhaegar put a warm hand on her bare back, "i know, sweet sister. I am so sorry. We will get you some milk of the poppy later." Rhaegar promised her, brushing some of her wet silver hair out of her eyes. At first, Daenerys shook her head. Her vision was still blurry as she tried to get her eyes to focus on her brothers. The cold-sweat was still running down her forehead.

Then she looked down between her legs and saw the blood running down her pale legs, hitting the white tile floor. "Oh my Gods! I am dying!" She cried, hugging Rhaegar. Rhaegar chuckled a bit, "of course you are not dying, Dany. You just started your first moonblood. You have a woman's body now." He told her, his eyes looking at the blood. Viserys moved closer to both of them, "sweet sister. It is alright. You are alright. You have just started bleeding." He said as she tried to hide and cover herself, feeling embarrassed all of a sudden.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about. I will go get the handmaiden. I will make her fill up the bathtub. We are going to get you cleaned up." Viserys said as he walked out of the door. Daenerys let her tears fall freely down her cheeks, "i am not dying?" She sobbed, holding around Rhaegar. "I promise you are not dying. This is natural. It is my fault. I should have talked to you about this before it happened." Rhaegar gave her a sad smile. Daenerys dried her eyes, "what does this mean? Why am i bleeding?" She questioned, a small frown on her face. Rhaegar let out a small sigh, "I will tell you more about it later on, but basically, the bleeding means you are able to carry a child. You are ready now." He told her. "But i don't want children now!" Daenerys cried, a small tear ran down her cheek. Rhaegar brushed the tear away with the pad of his thumb, "and you do not have to. Do not worry, sweet sister."

The door opened and the handmaiden filled up the tub, with steaming hot water. Viserys thanked the handmaiden and closed the door again. "Sweet sister, let us get you into the bathtub. Do you need some help getting up?" Rhaegar asked her, already knowing the answer. She nodded her head slowly, "please." She croaked out, feeling very helpless. Viserys and Rhaegar grabbed her arms and helped her up. Daenerys' legs were shaking as she tried to stand up. Even with the support from Viserys and Rhaegar, she still had a hard time regaining her balance.

"Should we get a handmaiden to help you clean up? If you are not comfortable with us being in here." Rhaegar asked her. Daenerys gave him a small smile, "please, stay here with me. You know i am most comfortable around you two." She pleaded. Both Viserys and Rhaegar smiled at her comment, "of course we will stay. Whatever you feel comfortable with." Daenerys sighed and took off her bloodsoaked small clothes. She did not look at it, hoping it would somehow disappear if she did not pay any attention to it. She had stopped crying, and she had realized she was nowhere near dying. Yet, her face was still tearstained and flushed.

The girl got inside of the tub, feeling the hot water worked wonders for her sore abdomen. Rhaegar crouched down beside of the tub anf smiled at her, "how is the pain now?" Daenerys looked down in the water, feeling the way it was cleansing her whole body. Daenerys looked at him and smiled, "much better now, thank you." Viserys rolled up his sleeves. After filling the bucket with water, Viserys poured some water over Daenerys' head. After that, he started massaging her scalp, which made Daenerys moan.

"This is good." She said barely above a whisper. Viserys smirked at her, even though she could not see it. Viserys looked down into the water. It had a pink tint to it, caused by some drops of blood. Viserys tried his best not to look disgusted. "It is not disgusting, it is natural." He would tell himself. Yet, it was not as easy as he thought it would be. Seeing his little sister bleeding from the nether regions was not something he was used to, and it was not something he ever thought he would see. Viserys started washing her shoulders. Daenerys let out a moan, the skin to skin contact felt amazing.

"This reminds me of something." Daenerys mumbled, looking at Rhaegar. Rhaegar raised an eyebrow, "what does this remind you of?" Daenerys smirked, "this is just like the story you used to tell me about Visenya, Rhaenys and Aegon, isn't it?" Both Rhaegar and Viserys almost choked on their own spit as they heard her say that. Their innocent little sister... was that really how she viewed their relationship?

"What do you mean, sweet sister?" Viserys tried to ask her. She smirked again, "well, Visenya, Rhaenys and Aegon got married to eachother, right? We are pretty much just like them. Even though you are not two women but two men, and i am not a man but a girl. And they were siblings, just like us. I get this weird feeling whenever i am around you. Both of you. It is not an uncomfortable feeling. It is more like a warm, bubbly nice feeling." Daenerys said, the smile could be heard in her voice. It was true. As of late, Daenerys had started to feel different around her brothers. Her heart was beating fast every time she walked past them. Whenever she thought about having to choose just _one_ of them, she could simply not make herself do it. She loved them both so much, and there was no way she could choose just one of them. It pulled at her heartstrings just thinking about it. Rhaegar could feel himself holding back a smirk. "I have had this feeling for quite a while now. I just want to get close to you. Both of you." She admitted, turning around in the tub, facing Viserys. Viserys could feel his heart beating hard and fast in his chest. Heck, Rhaegar could too.

"I think you are very clean now, sweet sister." Viserys whispered as both Rhaegar and him helped her out of the tub. Daenerys had grown quite alot since the last time they saw her naked, which was many years ago. Rhaegar found herself admiring her flawless beauty. Viserys dried her body off with a towel. Viserys dried off her whole body. He could feel Daenerys smirking the entire time. "I put a cloth in your small clothes. Let us hope this will prevent you from leaking on the bed." Rhaegar said, kissing her cheek. Daenerys pulled Rhaegar closer to her, feeling his beating heart against her bare chest.

"Please, show me what Aegon did to Rhaenys and Visenya. I have wanted to know that for a long time now." Daenerys caressed Viserys' cheek. Viserys kissed the top of her breast, "are you sure that is what you want?" He let out a small moan. Daenerys could feel both of their hands on her naked, hot skin. She nodded her head, "definietly." Viserys and Rhaegar exchanged a few glances, before taking her hands into theirs, "then come with us, sweet sister." Still naked as her nameday, she walked with them. They lead her through the dark hallway and finally they were inside of Rhaegar's sleeping-chamber.

Viserys and Rhaegar both took off their clothes, "it would not be fair if you are the only one who is naked here." Viserys grinned at Daenerys, who smiled brightly at them both. There were no candles lit inside of Rhaegar's sleeping-chamber. Yet, Daenerys could see everything she needed to see. Everything she wanted to see: Viserys and Rhaegar. "What if the blood leaks everywhere?" Daenerys asked, frowning a bit. Rhaegar shook his head, "it does not matter at all."

They both walked closer to her. They saw her beautiful body standing before them: her beginning soft curves, her long silver hair, her lilac eyes and her perky breasts. Daenerys admired their beauty: their beautiful silver hair, their muscles, their Valyrian facial feautures and their strong hands. Daenerys walked closer to them, wrapping a hand around Rhaegar's bare waist. She gave him a kiss on the mouth, and Viserys pulled them both into the bed with him. Viserys ran a gentle hand between Daenerys' legs, feeling the red liquid staining his fingers as he did so. "You have grown so much," Rhaegar moaned as he continued to kiss Daenerys on her plump lips. Daenerys smiled under his lips, "Gods, this is so amazing." Viserys ran a hand through her hair from behind her. Viserys pulled her over to him, a smirk danced on his lips. His silver hair was shining in the moon's light which came from the window. "Trust me, Dany, the amazing things have just begun."

Daenerys could finally see why incest was such a big part of the Targaryen history.


	31. Wetness And Warmth. (Rhaegar Targaryen/Lyanna Stark.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of "When Lyanna Got Her Rhaegar, And Rhaegar Got His Lyanna."

As Rhaegar was singing to his wife, he could see a thin glasslike layer of tears coating her eyes. Lyanna stared into her husbands eyes as he sang " _Jenny's song."_ It was Lyanna's favorite song, and hearing it always brought tears to her eyes. Rhaegar's angelic voice did not help keeping her tears at bay. Infact, his voice made the song even more beautiful. Fresh and hot tears fell freely from her eyes. Lyanna tried to dry her eyes with her sleeve, but only after she had brought her hand up to her eyes, she remembered she was wearing a sleeveless dress. 

Rhaegar smiled at his wife and brought his own sleeve up to her wet eyes. After he finished singing, he smiled at her. Gently, he wiped off her tears, "i love you so much, my stunning wife." He brought his mouth up to her cheek and kissed it. Lyanna smiled widely at him, "that song... it was just so beautiful. I could not hold back my tears." She chuckled, feeling a bit embarrassed. Rhaegar chuckled, "i can see that. You have nothing to be embarrassed about, my sweet Lyanna. I love when you feel the songs i sing to you. That is the only time i want to see you crying: when listening to beautiful songs." His hand caressed her cheek, and Lyanna put her finger on his thin lips. "You are an amazing musician, my prince." Lyanna kissed his lips, biting his lip as she did so. The young girl could feel him smirk under her soft lips.

"You did promise me something." He murmered against her lips, the vibration of his voice against her lips felt amazing. Rhaegar removed his lips from her mouth, " if i sang to you, you promised we would go swimming in the lake... naked." He whispered the last word, not even bothering to hold back his lovely smirk. Lyanna smirked at him, "oh, i did? I do not recall." Lyanna said, in the most teasing tone he had ever heard in his life. Rhaegar put his hands on both of her bare shoulders, " _oh yes, you did._ " He whispered in her ear in a raspy voice. 

"What should we do now?" She asked, a playful glimmer in her eye. Rhaegar thought for a moment, "may I?" He nodded towards her dress, indicating he wanted to undress her. Lyanna grinned at him, "right here? In the middle of the woods?" She teased, putting her hands around his waist. "Nobody will see us here." Rhaegar smirked, tugging lightly at the thin straps of her dress. Lyanna smiled, "i would love to see my husband undressed, too." 

Rhaegar's long and thin fingers gently pulled down her dress, letting it pool at her feet on the forestfloor. Lyanna was left wearing nothing but her small clothes infront of him. Rhaegar looked her up and down, his eyes almost looking hungry at the sight of her standing infront of him. "You are stunning, my winter queen." He smiled, his fingers tracing her bare stomach. Lyanna could feel the light breeze against her bare skin. "Go on, just take the rest off." Lyanna said barely above a whisper, feeling the excitement filling her up inside. The silver haired man crouched down and slid off her small clothes. The small clothes landed on the forestfloor, and now Lyanna was as naked as her nameday. Rhaegar admired her northern beauty. Her grey eyes, her soft curves, her pale and soft skin, and her long brown hair.

Lyanna took off Rhaegar's belt, which had his sword attached to it and slowly put it down on the ground. Then she took off his black tunic, and then his red shirt. Rhaegar was shirtless, and Lyanna found herself biting her lip in order not to make any sounds. Her fingers traced his muscles. As she did so, she could feel a gentle hand on her breast. Rhaegar's lilac eyes were filled with lust and Lyanna could see how much he wanted to do this. She was just as excited as he was. "You are so bloody handsome." Lyanna said in a very low voice, looking him up and down. Rhaegar squeezed her breast slightly, his voice was tickling her ear canal, "you are so beautiful. How did i get so lucky?" 

Lyanna could feel herself getting wet at the sight of her shirtless husband infront of her, and his hand on her bare breast. Lyanna crouched down and unbuttoned Rhaegar's breeches, and slid them off, and after that she slid off his small clothes. Both were now looking at eachother's bodies, taking in every single detail. Lyanna moved closer to him, running a hand through his silver hair. Rhaegar pulled her into a tight embrace, their bare bodies meeting eachother for the very first time: Heart to heart, stomach to stomach and breast to chest. 

The intensity of the embrace was something Lyanna had never felt before. It was something she had read about when nobody was around, but she had never experienced it herself. It felt better than she had imagined. Feeling Rhaegar's heart beating fast against hers was just something else. “My beautiful queen. Shall we get in?" Rhaegar did not stop touching Lyanna's skin. Lyanna smirked, "if you dare!" 

She broke their embrace and ran towards the lake. She jumped into the lukewarm water, feeling the water surrounding her entire body. At first, she could not hear anything since her head was under the water. When she was underneath the water, everything was oddly quiet. Her whole life she had heard many noises of all kinds. Yet, when her ears were covered with water, her mind felt oddly at peace. Just like she had entered a dreamless sleep. 

Once she reached the surface of the water though, all of the noises came back to her. She could hear splashing coming from behind her, and a pair of hands around her bare waist. Lyanna let out a small squeal, turning around to face a very wet Rhaegar. His silver hair looked even more like silver now, than it usually did when it was dry. The sun was shining down on both of them through the trees, as they were holding around eachother inside of the lake. 

Their wet bodies leaned against eachother, and Rhaegar was holding around Lyanna in a very tight grip. It was a comforting type of grip, though. Lyanna looked up at Rhaegar, listening to the birds chirping around them. After a few moments, the quietness slowly became more dominating than any other sound. There were hardly any other sounds to be heard, other than the water splashing in the lake and the birds chirping quietly. Lyanna wrapped her legs around Rhaegar's waist, her sex brushing against his lower regions. He could feel the warmth from her body warming him up. 

Rhaegar smirked at the lovely sensation: feeling his wife on him. Literally _on_ him. A moan escaped his lips, and he could feel himself growing hard as he felt her body on his. Rhaegar could not tell if the wetness he felt on his stomach came from Lyanna or from the water in the lake. 

He stroke her back with one hand, and the other hand brushed against her abdomen. Lyanna arched her back, moaning at Rhaegar's touch. For a moment she felt as if she was about to burst with lust. She just wanted to be touched. Not gently, but roughly.

She planted her lips on his lips, kissing him roughly as she dig her nails into his back. "You are as hot as fire." Rhaegar moaned, kissing her back in the same rough manner. Lyanna stroked his wet hair, "you are as cool as ice." She chuckled, placing her tongue on Rhaegar's delicate neck. Rhaegar closed his eyes, "is the dragon pleased?" Lyanna whispered, rubbing her body against his. Rhaegar smirked, still with his eyes closed, "indeed. The dragon is very pleased. Only you can do that to me, my she-wolf." He rasped into her ear, biting her earlope. 

Rhaegar crouched down and started kissing her perky breasts. Lyanna looked down at him as his mouth touched the delicate and sensitive skin of her breasts. Lyanna held around the back of his neck, pulling him even closer to her. She could now feel his wet hair tickling both of her breasts, too. "Gods..." she moaned, tightening her grip around his neck, as he reached her nipples.

"Now it is my turn to please you." Rhaegar moaned, his hands reaching under the water. "Oh Gods!" Lyanna breathed out as Rhaegar touched her inner walls. "Please, keep going!" She cried out, recieving a smirk from Rhaegar. Still with her legs wrapped around Rhaegar's waist, Lyanna could feel his warm breath against her neck. Rhaegar's touch was no longer gentle, and Lyanna absolutely loved that. His touch sent shivers down her spine, and her body shook slightly with pleasure. 

"Do not worry, my sweet wife, i have so many ideas on how to give you the best pleasure." Lyanna could feel Rhaegar's fingers inside of her, which made her tighten her grip around him in pure pleasure. "Please... never... stop." Lyanna gasped, overwhelmed with the warm feeling flowing through her veins.

Her heart was beating faster than ever, and she could feel herself getting very warm down there. She could feel herself tighten around his fingers. You are so wet for me," he added an extra finger, a smirk spread on his face, "and so warm for me. I feel so honored.” He grinned. "Trust me, we are just getting started."


	32. An Unfortunate Incident Is Not Necessarily Bad. (Jaqen H’ghar/Arya Stark.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl gets wounded during her training. Luckily, Jaqen H'ghar comes to her aid. Even when you are training to become no-one, you still need to have a bath sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arya "The Girl" is 16 here.

The girl was holding her stick infront of her. Even though the girl did not want to admit it, she could feel some nervousity build up inside of her chest, almost making it hard for her to breathe. The Waif and her had been training for moons now, and it had not been easy. Throughout those moons, the girl had recieved plenty of bruises and cuts. Even more than she could count. The mysterious woman, who had been training her, would not go easy on the girl, and she knew it. Perhaps that was why the girl was a nervous wreck. The feeling of her hands shaking whilst holding the stick out infront of her, did certaintly not calm her down. For now, she was just standing in the middle of the large, dark chamber, just waiting for The Waif to hit her with her stick. Of course, the girl would fight hard not to get hit, but it was almost impossible. No matter how much she fought back, The Waif was just better and faster than she was.

The Waif circled around the girl, her light footsteps resounding throughout the chamber. "Who are you?" The slightly older woman asked the girl, her cold eyes staring directly into her eyes as usual. The girl had always thought The Waif's eyes looked cold and emotionless, and perhaps a bit tormented as well. "No-one." The girl replied confidently, mentally preparing herself for what was going to happen next. The woman pointed her stick at the girl, a smug smile covered her lips, "sad little lie." She said, hitting the girl's arm hard with her wooden stick. "Ow! That hurt! You cunt!" The girl yelled, clutching her arm tight. The Waif looked amused, it was like she enjoyed seeing the girl in pain. "That is not my problem, little girl. Better be faster next time." She said in that mocking tone of hers. For a moment, the girl wanted nothing more than to slap the woman's face. As The Waif was standing with her back towards the girl, the girl rolled her eyes and thought about what she should do. The girl had never won a fight before, and right now, she wanted to prove to everyone that she was able to win a fight. Just one _goddammed_ fight. 

The girl looked down at her fighting stick, and a small smile spread across her lips. Maybe, just maybe she could actually win the fight this time. The woman was standing in the middle of the room, still with her back turned towards the girl. The girl took a few deep breaths and started running towards The Waif. She ran, but she did it quietly so the woman would not be able to hear her. As the girl came dangerously close to the woman infront of her, she defensively pointed her wooden stick at her from behind, in case the woman was going to try to attack her. 

However, as she did that, the woman pulled her stick out of her hands without any warning. Shocked, the girl looked at The Waif, "do not look so shocked. Be more discrete and quiet next time." The girl was left speechless and she just looked The Waif in her eyes. The woman gave her stick back to the girl after awhile, "one more time." She commanded, nodding towards the stick in her hands. The girl sighed and rolled her eyes, she would probably not win this fight either.

The two of them started fighting with the sticks as usual. It all went alright until the girl had her stick knocked out of her hands. It all happened so fast, and before she knew it, she was lying on the cold stone floor. Something did not feel right, though. As she looked down, she saw her hand. It was very badly bruised and it seemed like the bones were broken. She had landed directly on her hand, and the most intense pain she had felt in a very long time hit all the nerves in her body. 

"Oww!" The girl cried out, holding around her wounded hand. As she was lying on the floor, she heard footsteps coming her way. After a few moments, she dared to look up. The Waif was towering over her, a satisfied smile plastered on her small face. "Such a clumsy girl. You will never be one of us, Lady Stark." She spat out the last two words. The woman slowly walked away from the hurting girl, leaving her alone on the floor. 

The girl let out a huge sigh, agony spreading inside of her veins. The young girl sat up, and looked at her hand: the sight alone was horrible. As the girl sat in the middle of the huge chamber, she could feel the loneliness hit her. The agony, however, was even worse. Clutching her hurting hand and holding it close to her body, she let out a painful sound. As she stood up, she could feel her legs shake under her. The corners of her eyes caught a silhouette appearing from the shadows. As the girl jerked her head towards the silhouette, she immediatly saw who it was. Jaqen. He had an emotionless expression on his face as usual, but his eyes softened at the sight of her clutching her hand. 

"Does a girl need any help?" His raspy voice asked her, his green eyes looking at her wounded hand. The girl immediatly shook her head, "no, a girl is fine." She mumbled. The girl did not want to look weak infront of Jaqen H'ghar, that was for certain. It had been awful enough to fall right infront of The Waif. The man sent her a sly smile, "a man thinks a girl needs help with that. Can a girl move her hand without any pain?" Jaqen raised an eyebrow at her. The girl tried her best to move her hand without making any sounds, but it was impossible. It felt like some kind of torture whenever she moved her hand. The man sighed, "a girl is not ready. A girl needs help." The man stated, moving closer to her. "I am ready!" The girl protested, feeling her hand hurting even more than before. "A girl needs to get cleaned up. Since a girl's hand is hurting so much, a man could help her." He suggested casually, as if he was used to talk about things like that. The girl almost choked on her own spit as she heard her mentor's words. Her cheeks turned a rosy color, "w-what do you mean?" The girl could feel her heart race in her chest, and his smirk did not make it any slower. 

"A girl is clearly in agony. A bath could help. It will hurt too much, if a girl uses her own hands to wash her hair and clean herself. A man can help." He insisted, taking the stick out of the girl's sweaty palms. "A girl is capable of doin-" the girl cut herself off, holding around her hand. She tried to hold in a scream, which was way harder than she had imagined it to be. "A man was right. A girl is in alot of pain. A girl's hand might be broken." He said, looking at the purple and red hand infront of him. The girl sighed. He was right, she could not wash herself. Having only one good hand to clean herself up, it would take ages for her to get clean and washed properly. Finally, the young girl nodded at her mentor. "Does a girl accept a man's offer?" Jaqen asked her, staring into her grey eyes.

"Alright. A girl needs some help." She admitted, hoping she did not make a fool out of herself doing it. Jaqen nodded, "a man will fill up the bathtub for a girl. He will call for her once it is filled up." Soon enough, the mysterious man had left the chamber and the girl was once again left all by herself. She got up and walked through the long and dark hallway, finding her way to the bathing-chamber. It was a huge chamber with many different bathtubs. Luckily, she was the only one, who was going to have a bath today. 

As she was approaching the bathing-chamber, she saw Jaqen. He merely smiled at her and gestured for her to follow him. The girl knew Jaqen H'ghar was a man of very few words, yet she knew exactly what he was trying to tell her without using words. The two of them entered the huge bathing-chamber, steam from the hot water had covered the mirrors in there. Jaqen closed the door behind them, and rolled up his sleeves. Both the girl and the man were silent for a few moments, before the man moved closer to her. 

"Take off your clothes, lovely girl. Your hand will feel much better, once the hot water gets to clean it." His voice was low and husky. The girl could hardly keep any eye-contact with him without staring into hid beautiful eyes. The girl obeyed him. Or, she tried to. Because of her hand, taking off her dress became quite a challenge for her. Jaqen saw how much she was struggling. Gods, she had embarrassed herself so many times today. 

"Should a man help the lovely girl?" He questioned, moving even closer to her. Feeling the defeat taking over her body, she sighed and nodded her head. The man's gentle hands pulled the dress over the girl's head, leaving her in her white small clothes. She instinctively tried to cover herself with her hands, but it did not help much. Jaqen looked at the girl, reaching out to take off her small clothes too, but she took away his hand. "A girl can take the rest off herself. Thank you." She murmured, hoping her small clothes would not be too hard to get off. Slowly, with some struggle, the girl managed to slid off her small clothes. They slid down her pale legs, and they pooled at her feet. The girl did not mind Jaqen undressing her. Not at all, actually. This was just an embarrassing and awkward situation.

The girl was now standing naked as her nameday infront of Jaqen H'ghar. She looked down at the floor, feeling the wave of embarrassment wash over her. The steam made the girl's pale skin glisten and it made the ends of her hair curl. Jaqen held out his hand, "get into the bathtub." He told her, as she placed her hand in his. He guided her over to the tub and let go of her hand as she stepped inside of the large bathtub. As soon as she got in, blood and filth mixed with the clean water she was sitting in. The lovely girl cringed slightly as she saw the blood and dirt in the water. She covered her naked body with the water, knowing deep inside that it covered nothing. 

The heat from the bath reminded her of how she felt whenever she happened to be around Jaqen H'ghar: she got a warm feeling inside of her and a certain lust she could not seem to hide away. Jaqen was standing beside the tub, reaching into the water to hold the girl's wounded hand. The girl could hardly take all of the pain it caused, but she remained quiet. For a moment, she completely forgot she was sitting naked infront of him. Jaqen frowned as he looked at her hand, "it seems like it is broken. A girl needs some medical treatment after this." He mumbled, putting some soap on top of her hand. Her sudden movements caused the water to splash against the sides of the bathtub. 

"This might sting a little. Very much. The wounds has to be cleaned correctly." He told her. The stinging sensation made the girl want to scream at the very top of her lungs. The man looked at the girl's filthy body, "a girl is filthy from today's training. Let a man help you." He grabbed a white rag, and some more soap. The girl had never felt more exposed than she did now. The man brought the rag up to the girl's stomach and started gently wiping off the dirt with the rag. Jaqen hummed as he washed her arms, and her armpits. The girl shuddered slightly as his gentle fingers traced her sensitive and delicate skin. The girl loved his touch, and it sent lovely shivers down her spine. His hands went a bit lower, and down to her abdomen as well. The rag brushed against her legs. She could feel how the rag touched the opening between her legs for a millisecond. His hands did a wonderful job trying to clean her legs with the soap. The girl could feel the way his hands moved on her legs. She could not help but wonder what it would feel like, if he touched her-

"Is the lovely girl alright?" His husky voice pulled the girl out of her rather filthy thoughts. The movements of his hands stopped for a moment, his green eyes stared intensely into her grey ones. She had never seen a stare that intense until now. The girl nodded her head, "i am. My hand still hurts though." She admitted to him, cringing as the pain continued. Jaqen smiled slyly at her, "a man will continue to wash a girl. Then, perhaps, the lovely girl will forget about her agony."


	33. Happy Valentines Day <3

Hello everyone!

I know Valentines day was yesterday, but i just wanted to say a few words anyway: i know Valentines day can be very hard for many people, and many people feel lonely on this day. I just wanted to say, that you are absolutely beautiful and wonderful, every single one of you! So please, promise me that you will take care of yourselves and show yourself alot of love today, even though it is not Valentines day today. You deserve so much love, and you deserve to show love to yourself.

You have been through so much. You have so much to be proud of. If you feel like nobody supports you or listens to you, read this: I AM SO PROUD OF YOU! I really am, even though i don’t know what you are going through, i know you are doing your best and you are still fighting. I know what it is like and it is damn hard. So i want you to know that you have all of my respect. Thank you for existing <3 And thank you for staying alive when times were rough. The world is not the same without you in it.   
  
I have always pictured the earth as a huge vase, and us humans are all of the flowers in that vase. What makes a bouquet of flowers truly beautiful? Diversity and differences. The world IS more beautiful with you in it. It would be boring if we we all had the same sizes, colors and shapes and personalities. Just like a bouquet of flowers, the more colors, sizes and shapes, the better. 

You do not need a significant other to celebrate this day. Infact, you can celebrate it with yourself, if you want to!

I am sending all of my love to every single one of you! Honestly, the last thing i want is for you guys to feel alone, so if you ever need to talk to someone, i am here!

P.S: my requests are open, so if you have any ideas for stories, just write them down in the comment-section. I love reading all of your lovely comments! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope i can spread some love with this chapter <3  
> I am so happy i decided to make an account here on AO3. It is a pleasure to chat with all of you and i love writing!


	34. Destined For Greatness. (Viserys Targaryen/Jon Snow.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viserys thinks his nephew, Jon, lacks discipline. He decides to teach him some by himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon is still called Jon in this story. Rhaegar is alive in this story but Lyanna is dead. She died giving birth to Jon. Rhaegar is the king in this story. 
> 
> Warning: this story contains some kind of punishment, incest and hate sex. There might be some dub/con in this story. Just a small warning. I do not want anyone to get uncomfortable, so if you don't like any of those things, please don't read! 
> 
> Viserys is 21 in this story and Jon is 14 years old.

Viserys was glancing at his nephew as they were sitting by the long table in The Great Dining Hall, eating their supper. There he was, _laughing_ along with everyone and _charming_ everyone sitting by the table. His oh so perfect nephew. Jon. He was loved by everyone: Rhaegar, Daenerys, the handmaidens of the castle, the servants, and everyone else. Jon was such a quiet and kind boy and everyone seemed to love that about him. He was amazing at swordfighting and horseriding, and he had so many different talents. Everyone loved him but Viserys. Viserys was the only one who absolutely despised Rhaegar's son and everyone knew that. Daenerys had tried to ask Viserys why he felt the way he did around him, but he did not even want to explain that to his foolish little sister. She would not understand anyway, and she loved Jon.

Nobody could understand how Viserys could hate such a perfect boy like Jon, though. The two of them would often get into arguments, and usually Viserys was the one who started them. Rhaegar had tried to get Jon and Viserys to stop fighting, but with no luck. Rhaegar would never blame Jon for starting a fight with Viserys, so he always blamed Viserys for starting the fight.

Rhaegar was so proud of his son and he would always brag about him as much as he possibly could. Rhaegar knew how much Viserys hated hearing about Jon, yet he kept talking about how great his son was over and over. It drove the young Targaryen mad to say the least. Seeing how easy Jon's life truly was, made Viserys even more mad. Viserys had had a rough childhood and he had to fight alot. Nothing had ever been easy for him, and here Jon was, just getting everything he wanted.

Viserys could feel the envy and jealousy grow inside of him. He could feel his hand tightening around the fork, his knuckles turning white. He lifted his cup filled with wine and drank it all in one go. Immediatly after drinking the last of his wine, he refilled his cup with wine.

"My son, come here." Rhaegar smiled over at his precious son and watched as Jon walked closer to his father. Viserys' eyes watched Jon's every move. Rhaegar took both of Jon' hands into his, "my son. You will be a great ruler after me. The throne is perfect for you and the crown will fit your head perfectly." Viserys' eyes widened at those words, anger flared up inside of his chest, "no! The throne is mine! I want my crown!" Viserys got up from his chair, his lilac eyes were piercing as they glared at both Rhaegar and Jon.

The oldest Targaryen sighed and gave Jon an apologetic smile, "do not pay attention to him, Jon. He has always been mad. You are the rightful heir to the iron throne and you shall have it, when it is time." Jon smiled down at his father and gave his hands a small squeeze, "thank you, father. I will be a good ruler. I will not let you down." Jon looked gingerly over at his uncle, whose face was as red as a beet now. Jon was used to see Viserys angry, due to all of their frequent arguments and fights, but he had never seen his face turn red with anger.

"I. Want. My. Crown! Did i not make it clear that i am the rightful heir?! Look at your son, Rhaegar. He is not even a true Targaryen! He is no dragon. He has Stark blood running in his veins. Look at this!" Viserys put his hand on top of Jon's hair, "he does not even have the right hair color. He has more Stark genes than Targaryen genes! He is a pathetic boy, northern boy!" Viserys yelled, his words resounding throughout the dining hall. He approached Rhaegar. "I am way older than he is, i have fought more than he has and i deserved the throne more than him!" Viserys hissed at his older brother, his eyes looking wild.

Now it was Rhaegar's turn to yell at his little brother, "enough! Viserys, leave at once!" Rhaegar did not get furious that often, but now he was. Viserys shook his head, "i am the king! I do not take orders from anyone! Not even you, the _king_." Viserys yelled, a satisfied smirk spread across his face. Daenerys was still sitting down, feeling rather embarrassed about her brother throwing another tantrum. "I will leave the dining hall now. Not because you told me to, but because i have better and more important things to do than sitting here with you." Viserys huffed, before turning on his heel, walking towards the door and grabbing his cup of wine on his way out. The whole room was so quiet as he walked out of the door. It was like they were all watching his every move, just waiting for him to fall or make a fool of himself. The guards standing by the door did not say anything, they just gave Viserys a small nod as he walked inside of the long and dark hallway.

Viserys could feel the alcohol in his blood and it got harder and harder for him to stand up straight. His vision was blurry and he felt dizzy all of a sudden. Viserys leaned against the stone wall, feeling amused all of a sudden. He had yelled at his brother, the king, infront of everyone. He deserved it. "You fool..." Viserys laughed to himself, his words disappearing into the darkness and nothingness of the hallway. "He is a pathetic boy... he could never be a good ruler. I am the true king, everybody knows that. I am the last hope this world has." Viserys sneered, completely forgetting he was all alone in the hallway and the fact that nobody would be able to hear him. He brought the cup of wine closer to his lips and swallowed the last bit of his wine, feeling the sour liquid make its way down his throat.

Viserys had no idea how long he had been standing in the hallway, when he started to hear footsteps coming his way. Since it was so dark, he could not see who it was, and he did not really care. As the footsteps came closer to him, he could only see the silhouette of the person standing beside him. Viserys rolled his eyes the very moment he found out who it was. Jon. "What does it feel like to be loved by everyone?" Viserys slurred, throwing his now empty cup to the ground. The cup created a loud "bang" as it hit the stone floor, which caused Jon to gasp at the sudden loud noise filling the hallway.

"Uncle?" The younger boy called out into the darkness, confused about what was happening. Viserys smirked, even though Jon was not able to see it. He walked closer to the younger boy's silhouette. "I said, what is it like to be loved by everyone? Isn't it _wonderful_?" Viserys put a hand on his shoulder, and they were now standing so close to eachother that Jon could smell the stench of the sour wine in Viserys' breath. "If i pulled out my sword right now, i am sure i would be better at fighting than you." Viserys whispered in Jon's ear, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword, which was attached to his belt.

Jon gulped slightly, "what makes you think you will be a good ruler? You are just a stupid boy. You killed your mother on your way out, and what for?" Viserys' warm breath tickled Jon's ear canal, the smell of the sour wine hit his nostrils. Jon could not see his uncle's face, but he could tell he was very drunk and probably mad, too. "Do you have any idea how hard i have fought for that damn throne and crown?! All of my hard work is now erased because of some foolish boy!" Viserys raised his voice even more, almost spitting down on the poor boy. "You lack descipline. I have fought for so many years, since i was just a child. You come here and you get everything you want right away. You take every damn thing for granted!" Viserys yelled at his nephew, tightening his grip around his shoulder.

Jon sighed, and looked up at his uncle, or he tried to. "I know you have fought alot, but it is not my fault that i am the rightful heir to the throne..." Jon said, running a hand through his dark hair. His words seemed to piss off Viserys even more, "you think you are so smart, don't you?" The silver haired man let out a huff. Jon was silent, he did not say a single word or noise. "I think i have to teach you some discipline on my own..." Viserys trailed off as he leaned closer to Jon, giving him a dangerous look. Jon could feel his heart pumping in his chest, and suddenly his mouth felt dry. "W-what do you mean?" Viserys smiled slyly at his nephew's nervousity. "You will see soon enough." Viserys started pulling Jon through the darkness of the hallway and inside of his sleeping-chamber. As he was dragging the younger boy along with him, he started to protest "what the fuck are you doing?!" Jon yelled, trying to wiggle himself out of Viserys' clawlike grip.

Viserys remained silent until they reached his sleeping-chamber. He closed the door behind them. As soon as Viserys' hands let go of Jon's wrirsts, Jon held around his wrists where Viserys' hands had been. "What-" Viserys cut off Jon, smiling at him "like i said, i want to be a good uncle and teach you some discipline. Your wonderful father is not going to do it, so it is now my job. If you truly want to rule, you have be a disciplined young man." Viserys started circling around his nephew. A few candles were lit and they lit up the chamber slightly, creating some weird shadows on the stone walls surrounding them. It sent shivers down Jon's spine.

Viserys sat down on his bed and looked over at Jon who looked frightened. Finally they could see eachother's faces. Viserys smirked mockingly at his nephew as he gestured for him to come closer to him. "Come here, Jon." Jon hestitated for a moment, and then he obeyed his uncle's orders. "Stand here infront of me." Viserys' vision was still blurry from the wine, but he could still see Jon. Once Jon stood infront of Viserys, Viserys got up from his bed. The two of them looked at eachother for a few moments.

Viserys began to take off Jon's tunic and the shirt underneath it. Jon slapped away his hand, "what the fuck!" He yelled, trying to hold on to his clothes. Viserys gave him a dangerous look, "this is a part of the discipline, boy." The older man rolled his eyes at his foolish nephew. Jon tried to protest again, but stopped after awhile, knowing it would get him nowhere. Viserys' long fingers pulled off his shirt and tunic completely, leaving Jon shirtless infront of him. He threw Jon's clothes on the floor and he crouched down to take off Jon's boots. Then he went for his breeches. Jon did not look Viserys in the eyes, he felt so humiliated. Finally, Jon was left wearing nothing but his underpants.

Viserys looked the boy up and down, a small smirk spread on his lips. "I was right, you definietly lack discipline." Viserys' fingers traced Jon's flawless, soft skin. Jon did not want to admit it, but Viserys' touch sent pleasant shivers down his spine. Jon tried to convince himself that he hated Viserys' touch, but his body was telling him the complete opposite.

"I should be punishing you for taking away my throne and crown. All of my hard work... just going down the drain." Viserys whispered in an aggressive, yet dangerously soft tone. He stroke Jon's cheek, and he looked into Jon's eyes, "infact, i think i will." Viserys pulled Jon into bed with him, feeling his naked skin underneath the palm of his hand. "Sit here." Viserys commanded, pointing at the pillow infront of him. Jon did as he said and he sat down on the pillow. Viserys moved closer to him, and placed his hand on Jon's back. He started digging his nails into his bare flesh and Jon had to bite his lip in order not to make any noise.

"Punishment is not meant to be enjoyed." Viserys said in a cold tone, digging his nails harder into his back. Jon could smell the wine in Viserys' breath and it was almost enough to make him want to cry. Yet, Jon did not completely despise the pain Viserys caused him. Suddenly, Viserys removed his nails and it felt like he was moving away from Jon. Jon could hear buttons being undone from behind him. Jon could feel some naked, warm skin leaning against his back. It was Viserys. He had taken off his tunic and shirt. He wore nothing but his breeches and Jon could not help but stare at him. He could feel the warmth go through his veins and his heart pumped harder in his chest as he saw the shirtless Targaryen man.

“This will teach you some discipline." Viserys whispered in a raspy voice. Jon gulped and he could feel himself wanting to see more of Viserys. How could he hate Viserys so much, and finding this so exciting at the same time? Viserys’ silver hair hit Jon’s exposed neck, and it tickled him in a lovely way. Viserys threw Jon down on the bed, and sat on top of him.

“I am the one in charge here, do you hear me? Not Rhaegar, not you, but me.” Viserys said through gritted teeth, looking down at the almost naked Jon underneath him. He could feel anger, frustration and lust fill his body. He was the predator, and Jon was his prey. Oh, the things he was going to do to that boy. Jon merely nodded his head. Viserys nodded, a smile appeared on his face as he ran his slender hands through his dark hair. 

“I hate you.” Viserys growled, as his lips hit Jon’s. The kisses got rougher by each passing second. Jon looked up at him, “not as much as i hate you.” Jon growled, with a small smirk on his lips. 


	35. Love Is A Curious Thing. (Arya Stark/Gendry Waters.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya is desperately trying to get a hold of her feelings towards Gendry, but she has no idea who she should talk about them with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a modern AU. Arya is 15 years old in this story.

Arya Stark was a conflicted girl at the moment. She had no idea what to feel, and she had almost reached the point where she started to feel hopeless. A few months ago, Arya had started to talk with a boy named Gendry Waters. They had started to talk outside of Arya's school, since Gendry did not go to school anymore, he had graduated a few years back. They had become great friends over the past few months.

Yet, Arya was confused. She was confused about Gendry. Lately, he had been sending her some mixed signals and it was odd. Whenever Arya was near him, she got a warm feeling in her chest and butterflies in her stomach. It was a new, strange feeling to her. She had never felt that way about anyone before, but Gendry. How die Gendry feel about her? Was he in love with her? Did he just see her as a good friend? Did he see her as a little sister to him? Arya had no idea, and it made her frustrated to say the least. When you spend a good portion of your day thinking about someone, it is normal that you want to know how the other person feels about you. 

Their first meeting was actually not planned at all, but nevertheless, Arya still found herself looking back at it with a big smile: Arya was on her way home from a long day at school. It was in the middle of the winter and the concrete had a thin layer of ice ontop of its surface. For two seconds, Arya did not look down at where she was walking, and she slipped and fell. She had cursed herself for falling to the ground infront of everyone, and embarrassing herself.

Arya could still feel the horrible pain going through her body as she hit the cold concrete, but what happened next made it all worth it. Gendry Waters. Gendry appeared infront of her, standing with his motorbike in one hand and the other hand offered to help Arya get up from the ground. Of course, Arya had grabbed onto his hand. After that incident, the two of them had started talking. Alot actually. They had become good friends.

People around school either loved Gendry or they hated him. Girls loved him, and the boys hated him. Many girls thought he was some kind of classic "bad boy", standing outside of the school with his motorbike, and wearing his leatherjackets. Yet, Arya knew they were all wrong, because she had seen the real Gendry. The Gendry beneath the leatherjackets and the motorbike. He was an amazing and funny guy, that Arya could not stop thinking about. Arya thought Gendry was cool: he build his own motorbikes, or atleast he repaired them. Arya would love to join him in his garage one day.

Gendry was the guy she was having conflicted feelings about, and it annoyed her so much. She wanted their friendship to evolve, but yet, she was not sure she wanted that to happen. Arya was pretty sure Gendry saw her as a little sister to him, and not as a girlfriend. What if it would ruin their friendship for good? And he was much older than she was, so that could be a problem too. Especially for her brother, Jon. He would never approve of him, and it would be impossible to convince him that Gendry was not a bad guy.

Arya's head felt as if it was about to burst in the middle of the class, and she just wanted to share her thoughts and feelings with someone. Yet, she had nobody to turn to about this. Arya did not want to talk to Sansa about her issue, since she would probably make fun of her and mock her. Robb was not home. Jon would never understand her feelings, but she knew he would atleast listen to her. Arya and Jon did have a very close relationship, so maybe he was the only person left to talk with. For the rest of the class, she just looked down at her desk and said nothing.

When the bell finally rang, indicating hell aka school was over for the day, Arya gathered her things and walked out of the classroom. Jon was supposed to pick her up today, so she went straight to the parkinglot. "Hey sis." Arya heard a voice yell as she walked out of the building. She looked around and saw Jon standing by his car, waving. Arya smiled and walked over to him, giving him a hug. It was very rare Jon got to hug Arya, so he was surprised when she finally wanted to give him a hug. "Someone missed me." He chuckled, rubbing circles on her back, soothingly.

When Arya got in the car, she could see Gendry standing over by the fence, waving at her with a smile on his face. She waved back at him. For a moment, it felt like Arya was standing out there by the fence beside Gendry, the two of them all alone. A sudden voice snapped her out of her daydream, "who is that?" Jon asked as he saw her waving. She immediatly out her hand down and cleared her throat. Her cheeks turned a rosy color, as she turned towards Jon and stopped waving. "Nobody." She mumbled, hoping Jon would not ask anymore questions. "No, seriously, who was that you were waving at?" Jon asked as he started the car, trying to look out of the window. Luckily, Gendry was not standing by the fence anymore so Jon would not be able to see him. Arya sighed and rubbed her temple, "Jon, just let it go." She pleaded him, looking down at her lap.

The rest of the car-ride was dead silent, and nothing like it usually was. Arya and Jon would always crack lame jokes, make eachother laugh and tease eachother. However, today was different. There was some kind of tense atmosphere inside of the car, and both Jon and Arya could feel it. After what seemed like an eternity, they had arrived home. Arya got out of the car and unlocked the frontdoor. Jon was right behind her, wondering what on earth was wrong with her. His sister was definietly not acting herself today and that concerned Jon.

Arya was sitting in the kitchen, doing some homework when Jon walked over to her. He sat down on the chair next to hers and gave her a sad smile. "Arya, what is wrong?" He asked her in a gentle voice, running a gentle hand through her hair. Arya sighed and looked up from her book. She suddenly felt very vulnerable, and she could hardly look at her brother without feeling the tears sting in her eyes. "N-nothing is wrong. It has just been a long day, and i am tired." Arya gave him a small smile. Jon shook his head, "look at me. You are not fine. Please tell me what is wrong." Arya sighed.

"I have been thinking... alot." Jon raised an eyebrow, "thinking about what?" Arya bit her lip and looked at Jon. "A few months ago i... i met this very nice guy. We have become great friends, you know. I am confused, though." She started, hoping Jon would not get mad at her. "Who is this guy?" Was the first thing Jon asked her. "His name is Gendry. Gendry Waters. Uhm, he graduated school a few years ago so he is a bit older than me..." Jon's eyes widened, "Arya! He is way too old for you! He will just use you! Trust me, i know boys like that." Jon raised his voice. Now Arya's tears fell freely down her cheeks and she could do nothing to stop them from falling. When Jon saw her crying, his face immediatly softened and he lowered his voice again, "Arya, i did not mean t-" Arya cut him off, "this is why i did not want to tell you anything! You don't understand! I love him!" Arya yelled at her older brother, her grey eyes turned from sad to angry. Jon leaned closer to her, "do you love him?" He whispered, and only then, Arya had realized what she had just said out loud. She loved Gendry Waters. Or did she? She did.

"Yes... i love him. Whenever i am near him, i get this warm feeling in my chest and my entire body and i can feel butterflies in my stomach. Isn't that what love feels like?" Arya asked, taking a strand of hair away from her eyes. Jon sighed, "it sounds like it. It sounds like you truly love him. I am sorry for making you sad before, i did not mean to. I am just scared. If Gendry becomes your boyfriend, he will be your very first boyfriend..." Jon said. Arya nodded her head, "that is true, but you did not freak out when Sansa got her first boyfriend, though." Arya playfully hit Jon's arm. "You are not Sansa. I am not as close with Sansa as i am with you. It would be entirely different." He said, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"I think you should talk to him. Tell him how you feel." Jon said, patting her back gently before breaking their embrace. Arya frowned, "but what if he does not feel the same way about me? What if it ruins our friendship?" Jon chuckled, "i am sure he feels the same way about you, and there is only one way to find out: ask him." Arya nodded her head, Jon was right. She had to gather some courage and ask him. Suddenly, Arya’s phone vibrated in her pocket, indicating she had recieved a message. Arya pulled out her phone and looked at the screen. It was a message from Gendry.

_Gendry: Hey. Wanna hang out tomorrow? I will wait for you :)_

_Arya: Hey. That sounds great. School ends at 15:30. :)_

_Gendry: Amazing. Looking forward to see you!_

Arya’s heart was in her throat, and happiness was bubbling inside of her stomach. Gendry wanted to hang out tomorrow. She had to tell him about her feelings tomorrow.

Arya glanced anxiously up at the clock throughout the whole school-day. She would be meeting with Gendry soon and she was not ready. What was she going to tell him? She had no idea. Maybe she should just tell him how she felt about him. The bell rang and Arya had never gathered her things as fast as she did today. She practically ran out of the classroom, not even bothering to say goodbye to anyone. She started feeling dizzy and the nervousity made her legs shake. When she finally got out of the building, she saw Gendry standing by the fence with his motorbike, waiting for her. Gulping, Arya walked towards him. Her heart was pumping and she could hardly breathe.

Gendry looked up and once he saw her, he smiled at her. “Hey, i am glad to see you!” He exclaimed, giving her a hug. His cologne hit her nostrils as they hugged. Even his cologne was perfect. “I am so happy to see you too!” Arya exclaimed with a big smile. “There is actually something i want to tell you.” Arya looked down at the ground, not daring to look into his eyes. Gendry smiled at her, “yes? What is it?” Arya took a deep breath and finally, she looked him in the eyes.

“Gendry... i. These past few months have been amazing. I love spending time with you and i love... you. You probably see me as a little sister to you-“ Arya was cut off by Gendry’s lips. His lips were united with hers in a tender kiss. “Would a brother kiss his little sister like that?” He smirked at her, running a hand through her hair. Gosh, he had lovely, big hands.

Arya shook her head, “no, he would not.” Gendry nodded, “exactly. I love you too, Arya. Actually, that was why i wanted to hang out with you today: i wanted to tell you.” He told her in a husky voice. Arya smirked, “well, now you have told me. Luckily, the feelings are mutual.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for this wonderful request! <3


	36. The Nightmare That Never Left Her Mind. (Arya Stark/Jaqen H’ghar.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl has a bad nightmare. A man knows.

_She was running. Running as fast as she could, away from the creature behind her. Her heart was beating hard in her chest, and she could not breathe properly. She was being chased. Chased by something she did not know what was._

_It had no face, just a body, which ran around, confused. Once it had sensed her, it immediatly chased after her. Somehow, she was interesting to the headless creature. No matter how fast she ran, the creature behind her ran faster. It followed her everywhere she went. The girl did not look down at where she was running, and a moment later, she found herself lying down on the cold soil. She did not dare to turn around. She could feel the creature's cold breath on her neck, and she knew it was close to her._

_The girl gulped without making any sound, and turned around. The faceless creature was there, right infront og her. It was actually towering over her small, fragile frame. Some kind of salvia ran out of its neck as it placed its hands around its newfound prey._

_The girl screamed and tried to wiggle herself free from the creature's clawlike grip. It was impossible. Her vision went black, and the only thing that filled her ears were the sounds of cracking bones._

A girl was sleeping in her small bed. It was not a pleasant sleep she was having, though. In the middle of the night, it seemed like her brain had turned into one big, puddle of scary images and thoughts. When she woke up, panting and all sweaty, she tried to look around. She could not see anything. The darkness of the chamber she was sleeping in did not exactly make things less scary for her. Infact, when the girl opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness, she thought her nightmare had become a part of reality.

" _No-one should not be scared of anything."_ Her mind told her in a very strict tone. It was as if those words were stolen right from The Waif's mouth, since it was something she would have said to the girl. Sighing, the girl sat up in her bed, pulling her blanket close to her chin. "A girl is frightened." The girl let out a gasp, looking around the chamber once again. Still, she could see nothing. The voice came from the darkness. It was Jaqen. What in The Seven Hells was he doing in there? "Jaqen? What are you doing in here? No, a girl was not scared." She mumbled, even though she could still not see him.

A moment later, the man lit his candle. The soft light from the candle created a warm glow in the dark, cold and scary chamber. The man walked closer to the girl, looking her up and down, with an emotionless face as always. "How long have you been standing there?" The girl asked. Gods, that man should stop sneaking around. Jaqen's face still showed no emotion, "a man has been standing here long enough." He said in a teasing tone, which actually drove the girl mad. He was always so sly. "So, you have just been standing there, in the darkness watching me sleeping?" The girl crossed her arms over her chest, giving the man a harsh glance. The mysterious man merely nodded his head, "indeed. A man has to watch over a girl sometimes." The girl raised an eyebrow, "what could possibly happen to a girl while she is asleep? And it is not normal for a grown man to watch a girl sleep." She mumbled, letting a small sigh escape her thin lips. "A girl can still get hurt while she is sleeping. A man does not want that to happen." He simply replied, taking a strand of his long hair away from his eyes.

"You could atleast have knocked first. What if a man entered a girl's chamber and she was not decent?" The girl asked, watching as a smirk formed on the man's lips. "A girl's safety means more to a man than decency." He was such a tease, honestly. The girl looked down at herself, feeling kind of relieved that she was wearing her nightgown and not just her small clothes. It would have been even worse, if she had been naked. The girl could feel shivers go down her spine thinking about what would happen, if Jaqen walked in on her being as naked as her nameday. Not bad kinds of shivers, though. “You have to stop sneaking around.” The girl said. Jaqen just smiled a sly smile, “a man does whatever pleases him.” 

The girl cleared her throat, trying to ignore the previous thought. Even though, the previous thought she had was one hundred times better than the thoughts about her nightmare. "Why were you in my chamber in the first place?" She asked, looking down at her brown blanket. Jaqen took one step closer to her, "A man could tell a girl was scared. She was frightened, actually. A man could feel it, so he walked in here." The man smiled a sly smile at the girl infront of him, "a girl had a nightmare. A nightmare she thought would become real."

The girl furrowed both of her eyebrows. "Wait, how did you know that?!" The girl exclaimed, feeling more confused than she had ever felt. The man smirked at her and opened his mouth, "a man could tell something frightened a girl. A girl was screaming. The girl is usually tough and not scared of anything, yet this scared her. Why?" He held the candle infront of him. The light lit up his face and the girl could see all of his facial expressions now. Or lack thereof.

The girl just stared at the man, not really knowing what to say. "A girl was being chased by a faceless creature..." she started. Jaqen nodded his head, as if he was telling her to go on. The girl gulped, thinking about the horrible images filling her head once again. She did not want to recreate the nightmare, and she could already feel the coldsweat starting to form on her forehead. Her vision became slightly blurry as she recalled her nightmare. Every part of her nightmare. If she let herself, she could still hear bones cracking. "And a girl could not escape from the creature. It caught a girl and it... it started to crack her bones. A girl can still feel the pain."

The man sat down on her bed beside the girl. Jaqen put a warm finger under her chin, "a girl is fightened to become a faceless man." He stated, his mysterious green eyes looking right through her mind and soul. She felt the shivers go down her spine, again. "What? No, there is nothing a girl would rather do than become a faceless man. A girl is ready." She said, but Jaqen just shook his head. "A girl is still not ready. A girl's body is filled with fear everytime she thinks about becoming a faceless man. A man can feel it."

The girl sighed and shook her head, "no. A girl is not afraid of becoming a faceless man. How many times does a girl have to tell you that?" She asked, watching as the man put his candle down on the stone floor. He turned his head towards her, "a girl dreamed of a faceless creature chasing her, and capturing her. A faceless creature is like a faceless man, or that is what a girl thinks." Jaqen got up from the girl's hard bed and studied her closer.

"A girl will do everything to become a faceless man, a man knows that." The girl's eyes looked right into his. Deep down, she hoped he would still let her practice to become a faceless man, and just forget this small incident. "A man has never said a girl should not become a faceless man. A man only said she is afraid to become one." Jaqen raised his eyebrow, his grey gown and the candle's light almost made his face look bony and scary. The girl got up from her bed and looked at her mentor. "A man is confusing sometimes. A girl will become a faceless man, no matter what." She said, raising her voice slightly. The man smiled at the girl, yet he did not say anything. He remained silent. “A girl is not weak. She is not weak because she had a nightmare.” The girl protested with a huff. 

"A girl is tough and fearless. Most of the time.” He finally said, smirking at her, which made the girl roll her eyes at him. “A man never said a girl was weak. A man does not see weakness when he looks at a girl. Even the bravest person can get frightened sometimes.”

"A girl is not scared of anything." She mumbled, picking up the candle from the floor. She gave it to him, "a girl will light many fires." The girl said, looking into the flame. "A man is certain she will. The question is: how will she do it?" Jaqen’s husky and deep voice did things to the girl. Things she could not explain. The man turned around, taking all the light left in the chamber with him.

He walked towards the door, and turned around to face the girl standing in the middle of the chamber, “a girl has many choices to make. A girl should get some sleep.” Jaqen walked out of the door, closing it behind him, abandoning the girl in the darkness again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! <3


	37. Stuck In Paradise. (Sandor Clegane/Arya Stark.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and The Hound are stranded on a deserted island in the middle of nowhere. What could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in the original setting, even though i know this story is a bit different. Here's some backstory: 
> 
> Sandor and Arya have been shipwrecked and they are the only survivors. Luckily, the ship sank close to an island. They are now stranded on a deserted island, alone. The shipwreck happened a few hours ago in this story, so they basically just got on the island. Let's just say, The Hound and Arya have a love/hate relationship and it does not exactly make things easier.
> 
> Arya is 16 years old in this story. 
> 
> Warnings: Descriptions of nudity and cursing.

The sea was the only thing surrounding them. The other people who had been on the ship with them, were now floating around. They had no life left in their bodies. Some of the people's skin had turned blue after drowning, and their eyes looked bloodshot from crying tears of despair. Those were the people who managed to eacape the burning ship. Or, they thought they could escape. The other people's skin had been burned off. Those were the people who did not manage to get off of the burning ship.

Arya felt numb. She felt weird. Everything had happened so fast. First, there had been a fire inside of the kitchen, apparently. After hearing the news of the raging fire, it all went downhill from there. Nobody could keep the fire under control, which caused the wooden ship to turn into burnt ghost ship. Arya rarely panicked, but in that moment, she could not control her thoughts or emotions. It was in the middle of the night, so nobody could see anything. Everything was so dark, even the sea surrounding them. It was a cloudy night, so there was no moonlight present. The only light available was the fire. Arya could see all of the people whose skin had been licked by the fire. They were screaming, running around like headless chickens on the deck.

Instinctively, she pulled Needle out of her belt. However, when she saw the raging flames before her, she knew she would not win this battle. Sandor had grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him, into a small boat. Arya had yelled at him. Yelled at him for leaving so many people behind. "Wolf girl, we cannot save everyone!" He had barked at her, in an angry tone. Arya could hear the people yelling for them to come back with the boat. She tried her best not to listen to them. After a while, the screams behind them died down, and only the sounds of the flames destroying the windows of the ship could be heard. Arya put her head in her hands. She knew what had happened to the people. They had died in the flames, just like their screams. Suddenly, the boat tipped over and both Arya and Sandor fell into the water.

Her head was under water. Heck, her whole body was under water and she could not see anything for a long period of time. Where was Sandor? Struggling to reach the surface of the water, Arya let out a huge gasp as she could finally breathe again. Arya had no idea how long she had been under water. It was still dark outside when she reached the surface of the water, which made it even more difficult to look for her travel companion. "Hound!" She tried to yell, only to find out how incredibly low and weak her voice had become. There was no way in hell he would be able to hear her calling, if he was even still alive. Arya struggled to keep her head above water. She could feel her muscles weaken and she did not have much energy left to keep on threading water. Her skin was cold and her body was shivering. Arya was left alone in the middle of the open sea in the darkness. Arya could hear the water crash against the lifeless bodies floating around her. If she did not find land or a boat soon, she would end up just like them.

"Hound! Sandor!" She tried to yell one last time, this time her voice was not as weak as before. "Arya!" A hoarse voice yelled. She could hear water splashing, as if someone was swimming closer to her. Even though she could not see who it was, she could still feel it. It was Sandor. "Sandor!" Arya said, trying to locate exactly where he was. "I am here, wolf girl!" He said. He was actually very close to Arya, luckily. "We have to find land or atleast something to use as a raft. My muscles are tired and i don't know how long i can keep going." Arya said. Sandor could feel the despair in her voice, and it actually surprised him quite a bit. Arya was never in despair, she was usually a tough little girl. "Aye, i know. Hold on, we will find something." Sandor's muscles were exhausted, too.

Being in the middle of a fire brought back so many ugly memories he did not want to remember. Yet, all of the memories seemed to flood his entire mind anyway. Suddenly, Sandor felt a hand on his shoulder, using him as some kind of support. It was Arya. "I-i can't hold on for much longer." She stated, her voice hoarse and sad. Sandor was about to say something, when the sound of waves crashing against rocks caught his attention. He could hear it. He had been alive long enough to know that it could only mean one thing: they were close to some kind of shore.

"Hold on, we will find land soon, i promise." The Hound held onto Arya and began to swim towards the sound of the crashing waves. "I can try to swim." Arya said weakly, letting go of his strong grip. Together, they tried to find land. Finally, they could feel sand under their boots, and they could finally stand up with solid ground under their feet. "Bloody hell!" The Hound yelled, collapsing on the sand. Arya looked at him. Her travel companion was beyond exhausted, but who could blame him? She was, too. Even though she did no collapse on the sand. She tried her best to get up from the water, her wet clothes making it very hard for her to walk. It clung to her skin like freezing cold glue and it was heavy. Her tunic had never felt heavier around her chest and her boots had never been that wet before. Perhaps she should get some sleep, just like The Hound. Even though neither of them knew where they were, they laid down the sand and slept the night away. They would not be able to see anything before dawn anyway.

The sun was blinding Arya, making her eyes flutter. When she opened her eyes, she was confused. What happened? Had it been a nightmare? It could not be reality, it simply couldn't. After being awake for a few moments, she looked around her. Palmtrees, sand and a crystal clear sea surrounded her. Everything looked so lush and tropical.

The Hound was still sleeping beside her on the sand. "Shit." Arya mumbled to herself, getting up. Sand was all over her body, and no matter how hard she tried to brush it off, it would not come off. As she was standing, she could feel the gnawing pain of hunger in her stomach. "Sandor! Wake up." She shook the older man awake, and after a few attempts, a growl escaped his lips. "What in the bloody hell happened?" He sat up, and looked as confused as Arya did when she had just woken up. Arya shrugged, "the ship sank. You don't remember?" She asked him.

Then, it all came back to him. He remembered the fire and all of the ugly memories. "Of course i remember." He grunted, standing up and looking down at his sand-covered clothes. Well, atleast it had dried completely by now. "Where in The Seven Hells are we?" The Hound asked, as if Arya knew. Arya rolled her eyes and looked out in the horizon. "I am pretty sure we are on an island." She simply replied, stuffing her hands into her pockets. She could feel the sun warm up her body, and the clothes she was wearing was actually too warm for this climate. The air was humid, warm and nothing like Winterfell. "We have to find something to eat and something to drink." Arya mumbled, looking behind her. There was a jungle on the island aswell. Perhaps they would be able to find some fresh water and food in there. "Aye, but how?" Sandor questioned, brushing some of the sand off of his tunic. Arya sighed, "well, in case you haven't noticed, there is a jungle over there." The girl pointed towards the jungle.

Sandor wrinkled his nose, "what do you expect to find in there? A monkey?" He laughed at her and shook his head. Arya could feel the rage build up inside of her. Why did Sandor always have to piss her off like that? "Listen, i am so fucking hungry! So either get your ass in there with me or i will do it myself and you can stay out here being petty about everything!” Arya raised her voice, sending The Hound a dangerous look. The Hound merely laughed, "i am pissing my pants. I am so scared of the wolf girl!" Arya rolled her eyes and she had to take a step away from him in order not to give him a very well-deserved slap in his face.

"Alright, i will go with you. Only because you have no idea how to protect yourself." Arya wanted to protest, but she did not do it. Instead, she remained silent. "So, what do you want to find in here?" The Hound asked as they both entered the lush, but dark jungle. Beautiful flowers covered the ground, vines hung down from the trees and colorful birds were chirping. "Water and food." She simply replied. What a stupid question. For a few minutes the two of them just walked in silence, looking for food and water. It was not an easy task, though and after a few more moments of looking, The Hound started growing impatient.

Arya had never felt so warm in her life, but she did not want to stop looking for food just to take some of her clothes off. Besides, if she took her clothes off that meant she would have to carry it around and it would make it much more difficult. She was definietly not used to this kind of climate.

Suddenly, the sound of running water filled both The Hound and Arya's ears. It sounded like a waterfall. They walked towards the sound and there it was, in the very middle of the jungle. Arya smiled a sly smile at Sandor, "i told you, we would find water and food." Sandor sighed and walked behind Arya. The waterfall was truly beautiful. The sun hit the water, and it created a small rainbow. Arya bent down and folded her hands into a small cup. She brought the fresh, clear water closer to her mouth and drank it. Sandor crouched down beside her and did the same as her. "You were lucky this time, wolf girl." The older man mumbled, folding his large hands one more time. Arya turned around to face him, only now Sandor saw how her face was covered in soot from the fire and smoke.

"I was not lucky. I was patient and determined enough to look around. There is a different. A huge difference actually." Arya dipped her hands in the water of the waterfall and sighed. The water was lovely. It was cool and just what Arya needed after walking through the humid air. The Hound just let out a low growl and kept drinking. Arya got up from the ground and looked up. "There, look! Bananas!" She exclaimed, pulling out Needle from her belt. She threw her sword towards the bananas hanging on the tree like a spear. After a few moments, the sword came back down again with plenty of bananas. Arya took one of them and started peeling it. She looked over at Sandor, and shrugged teasingly at him.

"Some people know how to do this." She said proudly, watching Sandor roll his eyes. At first, he hestitated to grab one of the bananas. It was something _she_ had found and not him. Yet, after awhile he grabbed one and peeled it, feeling the intense hunger. "Are you going to be some kind of jungle girl now?" The Hound asked with his mouth full of food. "My main goal right now is to make sure we survive being isolated on this bloody island. Perhaps afterwards, when i have the time." She said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

When they were done eating, they started walking back to the beach. On their way back, Arya heard water, again. This was not the waterfall, though. It was something else. She raised an eyebrow and walked closer to the sound of running water. Suddenly, she found herself standing on top of a cliff, looking right down into a blue lagoon. The lagoon was almost inside of a cave. There were vines hanging down from the old trees surrounding the lagoon, and the vines almost touched the water.

"What are you looking at, girl?" Sandor stood beside her and looked down. "What the..." he mumbled something Arya could not hear, but she did not care. She could not take her eyes away from the perfect blue water. The water was so clean, and it looked like a proper bathing spot. This island did look like some kind of paradise. Finally, The Hound pulled Arya away from the cliff and back on the trail.

The two of them were walking in silence once again, until a loud yell broke it. "What in The Seven Hells!" Arya yelled. Sandor quickly turned around and saw Arya, on the ground and covered in mud. The man started laughing at her in a mockingly manner, "girl, you have to be more careful!" The Hound looked down at Arya, amusement washed over him. Arya's grey eyes turned a darker shade of grey, "it is not funny! Help me up, you cunt!" She yelled, struggling to get up from the slippery mud. Sandor had never seen her so filthy. "I do not want to get mud everywhere, girl." He enjoyed the look on her face as he said that. Finally, she managed to get up on her own. She hurried back to the beach, not even waiting for The Hound. The girl left a trail of mud behind her as she walked. Her tunic, breeches and boots were completely covered in mud.

Once they got back to the beach, The Hound scratched his neck awkwardly, not really knowing what to do next. "I will... i will collect some wood for the bonfire. It gets cold at night." He said. Arya just stood infront of him, her arms crossed over her chest. "It is all your fault..." rage could be heard in her voice. Sandor stopped in his tracks and glared at the girl, "what did i do now?" He asked, smirking at the sight of her being all filthy infront of him. She was not that good, as it turned out.

"That we are stranded here! It is your fault!" She yelled at him, taking a step closer to him. Sandor furrowed both of his brows, "do you really think i was the one who set the ship on fire? Me, of all people? Seven Hells, girl, you are even more stupid than i thought, you twat." He growled at her, looking her up and down. "You stink, wolf girl. You better clean yourself and your cunt." He looked her up and down. The Hound gave her a small smirk before making an annoyed sound. "Are you having your bloody wolf blood or something? Is that it? Are you bleeding out of your twat? You act like a little bitch. You are so angry and sensitive all the time." The Hound gave her another smirk, a mocking one. He loved to see her getting embarrassed. Arya gave him astern look "shut up! That is none of your bloody business, cunt." She growled at him. "You really should go for a swim, though." This time, The Hound's voice was not mocking. It was softer and more sincere.

Arya felt hot. Not because of the sun but because of Sandor. He had pissed her off big time now. Of course, she knew deep down that it was not The Hound's fault they were stranded here, but she had to get some of her rage out of her body. "You do not tell me what to do, cunt!" She hissed at him, running a hand through her short, mud covered hair. She looked down at herself, annoyed. Her pale skin was covered in mud. Perhaps she should wash off. She could wash off in the lagoon. She was not going to tell The Hound about it, though.

The Hound huffed at her, "do whatever you want. I will leave you to cool off, you are awfully annoying and mad today. I am going to collect wood." He said, before disappearing into the jungle. Arya sighed. She was now left alone on the beach. Perhaps she should wash off. Arya started to walk back into the jungle, trying to remember where the lagoon was. She could hear the birds chirping and the monkeys howling in the distance. It was oddly calming.

After walking for a while, she finally saw the cliff and the lagoon. She gingerly walked down on the side of the cliff, trying not to fall. It seemed like it was the only way to get to the lagoon. The lagoon did not exactly have easy access. After scraping her knees on rocks multiple times, she finally got down to the blue lagoon. Arya smiled at the sight, it was even more beautiful than she remembered. She looked up and saw the cave surrounding the lagoon. It was a magical place and so quiet. Sandor was not there to disturb her, and for once she actually felt a certain peace inside of her. Sighing, she took off her tunic, frowning at all of the mud covering it. She placed Needle on the ground. After that, she took off her breeches, letting them pool at her feet. She was left wearing nothing but her small clothes. Even her small clothes were covered in mud.

Sandor had been searching for wood for about fifteen minutes. He had finally found some decent wood and he started walking back to the beach. Perhaps Arya would be more calm once he got back to the beach. He hoped she would, anyway. He put down the wood on the sand and looked around. Arya was not on the beach anymore. "Bloody hell, girl." He growled to himself, scratching the back of his neck. He could feel the sun's warmth warm his back. It was getting a little too hot for him so Sandor stayed in the shadow of the palmtree. "Arya!" Sandor called out, feeling slightly worried about her. She did not know this island at all, what if something attacked her? She would not be able to defend herself. The Hound had to go find her, now. The man walked through the jungle, yelling for Arya. There was no response.

He walked over to the cliff, and looked down in the lagoon. Then, he saw her. She was wearing nothing but her small clothes. Her mud covered clothes laid in a pile on the ground. The Hound let out a small noise, his mind telling him to look away, but his heart told him to keep looking. Arya had not seen him. Sandor did not want her to see him either, it would be too awkward afterwards. He hid behind a tree, yet he was still able to see her. Suddenly, she took off her once white small clothes, and now she was naked as her nameday. Sandor could feel his cheeks turn a rosy color. He knew he should not be looking at her, and he did not even know why he _wanted_ to look at her. He had seen her naked plenty of times when she was younger, since they travelled together for a long time. This was different to him somehow. Her body looked different. Arya had always dressed and acted like a boy, so The Hound sometimes forgot that she was actually a girl and not a boy.

Her skin was covered in filth, but Sandor could still see her soft curves. He could see her small breasts underneath the filth. She had grown and developed quite a alot in the past few years. She began to put her clothes into the lagoon. She crouched down and started cleaning her clothes the best she could. All of the filth from her hands and clothes started mixing with the clear water. Once she was done washing it, she put her clothes down on a nearby rock in order for it to dry faster. She grabbed her small clothes and started scrubbing them with a rock.

Sandor could not help but admire the way she did it. She looked like a tough girl, but at the same time, she looked so vulnerable and small. Her naked skin was still stained with mud, and a small sigh escaped her lips. She got up and put her small clothes on the rock, too. She started walking into the lagoon herself now.

Once Arya was done washing her clothes, she walked into the clear water. The coolness of the water soothed her very warm body, and threw her whole body into it. She held onto one of the vines hanging down from the trees in order not to fall. The devine feeling of water surrounding her soothed her whole body. She started washing her face. When she looked down, she saw the soot and mud mix with the water. Arya kept washing her face until it was clean. She started washing the rest of her body. She washed her lower stomach, her legs, her chest and her arms, enjoying the sun and the water. After she had washed her body, she started to wash her hair. She rinsed her hair, watching ss sand and mud came out of it. She could see her reflection in the water. She had definietly grown alot over the past few years. Even though she did not want to become a woman, she could not deny that her body was changing in different ways. Sighing, she stroke her own cheek, still looking at her reflection. Her hips and breasts had grown and changed so much. Arya put one hand down on her breast, and started to clean it. She could not deny that it felt wonderful. She let out a small moan of pleasure before removing her hand quickly.

The mud that had been caking her skin the whole day was almost completely washed off. Blood and mud started to flow in the water. She looked at her bruised knees. She saw how blood was still flowing from the cuts. She cringed as she touched the wounds gently. Arya knew she had to clean it so it would not get infected.

This reminded her of Winterfell. Of course, the climate and surroundings did not, but something else did. Arya used to swim naked in the river of the Godswood when she was younger. It was her little secret, and nobody found out about it. This was the same. She was swimming naked, and nobody knew about it. After swimming around for awhile, she got a weird feeling in her stomach. She felt like she was being watched. Arya looked around her, sitting down in the water to cover up her nakedness. When she looked up at the cliff, she saw who it was. It was The Hound. Once The Hound saw that she had caught him staring at her, he turned around.

"Hello! I have seen you!" Arya yelled. Her voice resounded throughout the cave and the jungle. "Come back here and be a man about it! Show yourself. Do not be a coward!" She yelled. The Hound's face reappeared on the cliff. This time, he did not look directly down at Arya. "G-girl, it was an acci-" Arya cut him off. This was the first time Arya had seen The Hound being nervous. "If it was an accident, why did you keep on staring at me?" Arya smirked. The Hound felt his mouth go dry, "I-i. I am sorry." He mumbled. Arya shook her head slowly, "i never said it was a bad thing, i was just genuinely curious." She smirked, cleaning herself a bit more. "It is rude to stare, you know." She said in a teasing tone which made The Hound gasp slightly. Luckily, Arya could not hear it. "You look very filthy, too. Perhaps you should join me here." The Hound's jaw almost dropped as she said that. Arya nodded her head, "yes. You are very filthy. I think it is time for you to wash up a bit." Arya smirked, her body was still covered with water. The Hound mumbled something, but Arya was growing impatient with him, "come on. You stink. You have to clean yourself." Arya insisted.

Once The Hound had managed to get down to the lagoon, Arya looked up at him. She enjoyed seeing The Hound struggling to get down. She looked down at herself, amused. Her pale and flawless skin was now as clean as it had ever been. "Be a good dog and wash yourself." Arya said, a smirk spread on her thin lips.

"If you are lucky, i might even help you." Arya said as The Hound looked at her. The Hound let out a small laugh, "if you help me, i will help you too, girl. I think there are places you can't reach." Arya smirked and moved around in the water, "oh definietly."


	38. In Sickness And Health. (Rhaegar Targaryen/Lyanna Stark.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna is not feeling well. Rhaegar does his best to help her.

Lyanna was very ill. It was quite ironic, she was never ill, yet she had to feel awful right after her and Rhaegar's wedding. Back in Winterfell, she had not been ill once. Or, perhaps one time when she was a child but definietly not recently. Why did she have to get sick right after her and Rhaegar's wedding? It was so inconvenient and annoying. It was like the Gods were trying to punish her, atleast it felt like it. 

Rhaegar and Lyanna had even planned to go riding together in the afternoon today, but it seemed like the Gods had other plans for them. Lyanna sighed and stared up at the ceiling of their shared sleeping-chamber. Gods, she had never felt so sick in her entire life. Her forehead was clammy, and coldsweat coated her skin. One moment, she felt too cold, and one moment later she felt too hot, and not to mention the nausea. The nausea was the worst part of it all. Lyanna could not eat anything without throwing it right back up. She was actually starting to become desperate.

Rhaegar was worried about his wife, so he had insisted on keeping her company all day. Lyanna had told him not to do that, since she knew how much he had looked forward to go riding with her in the afternoon. So, she had told him to go riding by himself, since she did not want him to waste his entire day looking after her. She knew how much her husband loved riding, so it would be a pity if he missed out on it. At first, Rhaegar had hestitated to do it, he did not want to leave his wife all alone in that condition. Yet, after a while he agreed to go riding, but only for half an hour. Then he insisted on keeping her company for the rest of the day once he got back. Lyanna knew she could not change his mind, so she just agreed to his small plan. He had smiled at her, planted a small kiss on her sweaty forehead and left their sleeping-chamber. 

It was very difficult to get comfortable in bed, it actually seemed impossible. No matter how hard she tried to relax, more coldsweat would drip from her pale skin. Lyanna had no idea how long Rhaegar had been gone now. Deep down, she actually hoped he would be back soon. Being all alone when she felt like this was not pleasant at all. She could not even just close her eyes and sleep. No, for some reason her throat had decided to keep her from getting any sleep at all. Whenever she tried to sink, talk or even just breathe, she would get the urge to coough. At one point, Lyanna was pretty certain the whole castle had heard her coughing out her lungs.

Sighing, she threw her head back on her pillow, her long and messy hair covered the entire pillow. Moaning out in pain, she rubbed her forehead and tried to take a few deep breaths. The handmaidens had had to close all of the curtains inside of Rhaegar and Lyanna's sleeping-chamber, since the sunlight hurt her eyes. It was too bright for her, and all she wanted was to get some rest in a dark room. Usually, Lyanna loved the sunlight but today it was just too... bright. 

Suddenly, the young girl heard the door copen, a few streaks of sunlight lit up the dark chamber for a few seconds. The door closed once again, and she could hear footsteps approaching her, slowly. It was completely dark, so Lyanna could not tell who had entered the room. "Rhaegar?" Lyanna tried to call out, but she hardly had any voice left in her body. She could feel someone sitting down on the bed, leaning closer to her. "My love, how are you?" It was Rhaegar. His soft voice soothed her aching body a little bit, and his cold hand stroke her warm cheek. His cold hand felt lovely against her burning, feverish cheek. Lyanna smiled at him, even though he could not see it, "i am sadly not feeling any better. How did the horseriding go?" Lyanna whispered, putting her hand on his cold cheek. Rhaegar had a small frown on his face as he opened her arms for her, "come here. We have to keep you warm." He put his arms around his wife's body.

Lyanna had never felt more protected. He put her blanket over her, as if he was tucking in a small babe. She started to shiver, and held a tight grip around the blanket. Rhaegar noticed, and there was no doubt about it: he was concerned. "Are you cold, my darling?" He asked, taking a strand of hair out of her face. Lyanna sighed, "i don't know. I am either feeling too hot or too cold all of the time." She admitted, feeling her muscles weaken slightly. 

"I am so sorry. Is there anything i can do for you? I wish i could take the pain away." He asked, petting her slightly wet hair. Lyanna shook her head, "it is lovely, keep going. I feel so protected in your arms." Lyanna mumbled, taking in the lovely sensation of Rhaegar's cold hands. Rhaegar smiled down at his wife, "it is not too hot?" He asked in a slightly teasing tone. Lyanna let out a small chuckle, "no. It is absolutely lovely and perfect. Thank you." She smiled at him. Gods, he was so perfect. He was kind, handsome, strong and amazing at taking care of Lyanna. He had the beautiful Valyrian features and Lyanna could not stop running her hands through his silver hair.

"How did the horseriding go?" Lyanna repeated her question once again, feeling how the coldsweat seemed to make its appearance once again. "It was lovely. I am sorry it took a while for me to get back. The horse almost fell whilst i was riding it, so i had to check if everything was alright." He explained to her. Lyanna turned around to face him, feeling her heart in her throat. "What? What happened? Are you alright? Why didn't you say anything?" Lyanna had one hundred questions. She did not expect Rhaegar to tell her that, as they were cuddling on their bed. 

"Do not worry, my dear. Nothing happened. Both me and the horse came back unharmed. I think something must have frightened the horse." The silver haired man tried to get his wife to calm down, but she was still not convinced that everything was alright. Rhaegar could feel her heart pumping in her chest as he pulled her closer to him. "Your king is telling you to stop worrying. Your king demands you to stop worrying. You don't want to disobey your king, do you?" He asked. Lyanna could not figure out whether he was being serious or just teasing her. Perhaps, a bit of both. 

Lyanna sighed and nodded her head, "i will try not to worry. I just love you so much and i do not want you to get hurt." She said, her voice cracking slightly at the thought of her precious Rhaegar getting hurt. Rhaegar kissed her lips, "i will never leave you." He promised. "You will get ill too if you kiss me!" Lyanna exclaimed, pursing her lips. Rhaegar smirked, "i am a dragon. Dragons do not get sick, but it is a risk i'm willing to take. I will not stop kissing you." Lyanna smiled, and kissed him back.

To her dismay, the nausea started to build up inside of her once again. Rhaegar noticed how her face turned pale, "Lyanna, what is the matter?" His cold hands cooled down her forehead. "I feel nauseous." She said, feeling tears in her eyes. She did not want to cry infront of Rhaegar, but she could not hold back her tears. 

“I feel so uncomfortable.” Lyanna’s tears ran down her cheeks now. With the pad of his thumb, Rhaegar removed her tears. Rhaegar hugged her, “i know. Lay down, i will not leave your side.” He comforted her, kissing her ear. Lyanna laid down in his arms, feeling more calm than before. “Do you want me to sing a song to you before you go to sleep?” He asked, as if she was a small child. Lyanna nodded eagerly, “i would love that. Yes, please!” She managed to croak out. Rhaegar smirked and nodded, “alright. I think we will start out with _Jenny’s song_ just to get the tears flowing. I heard it can help if you cry.” He teased, clearing his throat. His angelic voice began to sing her all time favorite song. He sang every word so beautifully, Lyanna truly felt like she had an angel singing next to her. His featherlike touch along with his silksoft voice had a healing effect on her. 


	39. As Cold As The Forestfloor. (Sandor Clegane/Arya Stark.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya gets sick all of a sudden. The Hound has to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Descriptions of vomiting and nudity.  
> Arya is 15 years old.

Arya and Sandor had been riding around all day. They had been avoiding all kind of human interaction during their journey, since they were trying to stay lowkey and out of people's sights. Whenever someone had approached them, they had hidden behind some bushes, until whoever had been approaching them had walked away again. Luckily, the people who had approached them never found out, where The Hound and Arya hid. 

Hiding from people and avoiding them was hard, but having to do it whilst riding was even harder. Hiding a horse behind a bush was not an easy task, hiding two horses at once was not any easier. It was indeed exhausting, so after they had been riding around twelve hours straight, they decided to go into the forest to get some rest. It was very cold, but they both did their best to stay as warm as possible. Since they only had limited food and water, they had to save as much energy as possible until they would be able to find some more food.

Arya almost sighed with relief as she saw the forest before her eyes. She wanted nothing more than to rest, and lay down on the forestfloor for a short while. Riding around for what felt like an eternity caused her legs to feel weak. Heck, her whole body felt weak as she sat ontop of her horse. For a moment, it felt like she was about to fall off of her horse. It was like she had no control over her own limbs. Coldsweat started to spread all over Arya's pale forehead, just like small snowflakes spread all over the ground during the winter. Finally, they were in the middle of the forest where nobody would be able to find or see them. 

The Hound had already jumped off of his horse, and usually Arya would have done that aswell. Yet, Arya was still sitting ontop of her horse, her eyes showed no emotion. They were just blank. Sandor lifted an eyebrow, a small growl escaped his lips, "are you planning on killing me with your horse, girl?" The Hound barked at her, walking closer to Arya. Usually, Arya would had rolled her eyes at his stupid remark, and she would probably have cursed at him, too. This time, however, she did not say anything. Infact, she did not even move. It was like she was a statue, a very pale statue. The Hound raised another eyebrow at the girl infront of him, she was definietly not acting herself. After a long period of silence, Arya gave him a hard glance, "of course not. Stupid dog. It is just not my fault, that it feels like we have been riding around all of The Seven Kingdoms on one single day.” She mumbled, trying to get down from her horse without falling. Sandor could tell she was struggling to get down from her horse, and for a moment he had to fight the sudden urge to help her.

Finally, Arya was able to stand on her legs, even though they were shaking beneath her. Her whole body was shaking and Sandor had never seen Arya like that before. Arya brought her sleeve closer to her clammy forehead and wiped the coldsweat off. Sandor did not say anything for awhile, he just looked at Arya, not sure what to do. "Girl, what is wrong with you?" He tried to ask in a softer tone, which was not his strong suit at all. Arya simply looked up at him, "shut up. I do not want to tal-" she did not even finish her sentence before she started walking away from Sandor. Of course, he ran after her. 

"Girl, what in The Seven Hells is going on? Are you ill?" He asked, now in a desperate voice. Arya had never seen The Hound desperate before, and under normal circumstances, she would had teased him about it. Arya leaned down towards the forestfloor, almost falling to her knees. Her vision had turned into one blurry mass and it was impossible for her to see anything clearly. Her mind was spinning around, dizziness soon took over her entire system and she was unable to control her body's movements. Black spots occasionally disturbed her already blurred vision and the coldsweat was dripping down her forehead, as if it was some kind of waterfall. Her breathing had become slower and she was unable to say anything. Whenever she tried to say something, it was like her whole turned numb and she was not able to finish her sentence. She could feel The Hound standing right behind her, watching over her like a hawk.

The Hound turned Arya around so she faced him. "Girl, look at me!" He demanded, slapping her cheek gently trying to communicate with her. Her cheek was hot and cold at the same time. Perhaps clammy would be a better word to use. Her eyes were blank once more, and they were still emotionless. It was like Arya was elsewhere and not inside of the body, which he had just turned towards him. Even though Sandor knew it was impossible for Arya to leave her body like that, he still found himself feeling slightly scared. Sandor had seen many dead bodies in his life, and in some ways, Arya actually looked like a corpse. 

Suddenly, Arya turned around and started coughing. She fell to her knees and supported her body, by putting both of her hands down on the forestfloor.

Arya could feel her heart beating faster and faster as she sat down on her knees. The acidic taste of vomit had began to soil her mouth, and it threatened to make its way out of her mouth. No matter how hard she tried, she was not able to hold it in any longer. When she opened her mouth, tears started running down her fewerish cheeks. She had always hated throwing up. After a few more coughs, she could feel the acidic, disgusting liquid hit her tunic and breeches. Ironically, none of the vomit hit the ground. _All_ of it hit her clothes. Arya felt like her throat was on fire, and her whole mouth was burning. Fresh tears made their way down her cheeks and hit the forestfloor. 

Sandor was sitting behind Arya. The smell of vomit made him cringe and he tried not to look at it. When Arya turned around to face him, it almost made him want to throw up himself. All of her clothes were covered in yellow vomit, the smell was even worse. "Seven hells, girl." Sandor muttered to himself, thinking long and hard what to do about this situation. He did not expect all of this to happen. "You have to clean yourself up." He told her, looking her up and down. He had never seen Arya look so weak. Arya shook her head, "i can't." She simply replied, wiping away some of her tears. Sandor sighed, "you have to, girl. I do not want to smell your vomit for the rest of our entire journey." He growled, putting his hands on his hips. The Hound was already growing slightly impatient with the wolf girl, and that was not a good sign.

Arya looked up at him, "what the fuck do you expect me to do?! I just threw up, i feel like shit!" She yelled at him in a hoarse voice. "I can't move my body. I feel too sore and weak to do so." She mumbled. Arya hated having to admit that she felt weak. She did not want to appear weak infront of The Hound, he would probably tease her about it. What other choices did she have, though? If she did not wash herself, the stench of vomit would stick to her skin and clothes for weeks. She was definietly not able to do it herself. Sandor thought for a moment, before grabbing her hand to help her get up from the ground. Once Arya stood on her legs again, she gave him an odd glance. Her legs were still shaking and she felt as if she was about to collapse any second now. Sandor began to take off her vomit-soaked tunic. Arya slapped away his hand, "what the fuck are you doing? Do not do that, you arse!" She yelled at him. "Wolf girl, you stink. You have to get cleaned up. You just told me you are too weak to do it yourself now. I am going to help you." He told her casually. 

Her eyes widened, "w-what do you mean by helping?" Arya asked, looking down at herself. The Hound huffed, "i am going to help you clean yourself in the river. I am going to wash your clothes as well. If you accept my offer. I know it is cold, but we have to clean you up somehow." Arya thought for a moment, before slowly nodding her head. The Hound gave her a simple nod before he slowly removed her tunic. He threw it to the ground and removed her shirt too. He took off her boots and her socks. Arya did not want to lie, his rough, dirty touch felt amazing on her delicate skin and body. She found herself slightly shivering at his touch, arching her back and closing her eyes. Even though she did not want The Hound to help her undress at first, she had to admit that she actually liked it. His touch was somehow both exciting and soothing in an odd way. 

When he reached her belt which Needle was attached to, Arya slapped away his hand by accident. She did not like when anyone touched her sword. "Sorry, old habit." She apologized, shivering slightly as her naked skin was hit by the freezing cold wind. Needle and her belt was put on the ground. The Hound muttered something Arya could not hear what was, before he undid the buttons on her breeches, letting them slid down her pale legs. She was left wearing nothing but her small clothes, and even they were covered in vomit. 

The Hound's rough hands began to slid down her delicate, once white small clothes, leaving her completely bare infront of him. Arya immediatly tried to cover her nakedness, but her whole body was so sore so she accidentaly hurt herself in the process. The Hound let out a growl, "don't even bother, wolf girl. I have seen it all." Slightly annoyed, Arya removed her hands from her naked body. Even though Sandor did not want to look, his eyes somehow betrayed him. Her skin was so soft and pale, completely flawless. She had a couple of scars here and there and her skin was quite filthy in some places, but it was nothing compared to the other women he had seen. He looked down and saw her beginning soft curves, and her small perky breasts. Luckily, Arya were looking the other way, so she could not see Sandor looking at her.

Sandor cleared his throat, "hold onto my arm. Then we will walk to the river." Arya hestitated, but then she held around his arm and began to walk slowly. She felt like falling all of the time, though. "I will wash your clothes later." The Hound said as he saw her looking back at her clothes. Arya just nodded, clearly not feeling well. Her bare body leaned against his tunic. She tried to walk without any support, but it was impossible. The cold wind, the snow beneath her bare feet and her sore body was not a good combination. Her legs were shivering and she needed to hold on to someone or something in order to stand up straight.

"We will be there soon." The Hound mumbled, trying to take his eyes away from Arya, who were leaning against him. "I am so cold." Arya choked out, her teeth chattering slightly. The Hound nodded his head, "i know. We will be at the river soon. Not that it will be any warmer, but the faster we get this over with, the better." Sandor mumbled, mostly to himself. The snow made a lovely cracking sound underneath Sandor's boots as they walked. The fresh snow covered the leaves of the forest and the grass, in a very thin layer. Almost like sugar coating a sweet. It was a breathtaking landscape. The trees in the forest were tall and towered over Sandor and Arya, as they were walking towards the river. They could make any human feel so small and helpless. 

Surely enough, the sound of running water soon filled both of their ears. Arya looked up and saw the river infront of her. Parts of the river had turned to ice. It did not matter to Arya though. She was used to bathing in cold water, afterall. Arya seemed to have forgotten all about her being completely naked, since she just stopped up and stared at Sandor. "Do you uhh... do you need help getting in?" Sandor scratched the back of his neck, suddenly feeling very awkward about it all. "I am not stupid. I can get into the river myself, thank you very much." She hissed at Sandor, standing on the riverbank, looking down in the freezing water. "Aye. I am just trying to help you, wolf girl. There is no need to hiss at me" he told her, rolling his eyes. "I am so sorry for hurting your feelings." Arya said, rolling her eyes. Well, she still managed to tease Sandor, so it was not like she was dying. 

Arya sat down on the river bank and put both of her legs into the water. Sandor glanced over at her, even though he knew she was forbidden territory. Her breathing sped up, and Sandor could see how her lungs got filled with air every once in awhile. She put her hands around her bare stomach, trying to keep warm. The whole river was surrounded by trees, so Arya leaned against one of the old trees standing proudly behind her, whilst she was gaining enough courage to dip her whole body in the freezing water. The feeling of the rough, dark bark scraping against Arya's naked back somehow felt comforting and soothing. Back in Winterfell, she spent alot of her time playing in the forest. It was a nice childhood memory to posess. 

Arya's legs already felt numb, but she knew she had to dip her whole body in the water. Taking a deep breath, she jumped in. Sandor stayed on the riverbank and found a cleanish rag in his pocket. "Girl, come here." He said, holding out the rag. Her whole body was shaking underneath the surface of the clear water and The Hound could see everything. "What is it?" She asked him, her teeth chattering again. The Hound sighed, a low growl escaped his mouth, "you should be cleaned properly. I have a rag here. Let me help you." Arya hestitated for a moment, but then she swam closer to the riverbank where Sandor was.

“I know what you are thinking, girl. You do not have to tell me.” He said. Arya looked at him, confused. “What? What do you think i am thinking?” She asked him. He sighed, “you are probably thinking about how you ended up here, with such an ugly man cleaning you.” Arya raised an eyebrow. That was not what she was thinking about, not even close. “I am not thinking about that!” She protested, still looking up ar him. “And you are not ugly.” She said, honestly. Now it was The Hound’s turn to raise an eyebrow, “what?” Was all he managed to say. Arya sighed, “i think... i think you are quite handsome, Sandor.” Arya could feel her heart beating faster right after she told him that. She could hear Sandor gulp from behind her. He did not say anything, though. Sandor dipped the rag in the water, and started washing Arya's arms. 

At first, the girl winced at his touch, but soon enough she started to like how he was cleaning her body. She looked down in the water and saw all of the filth coming from her was starting to flow in the clear water. He moved down to her stomach just above her navel. Arya did her best not to moan at his touch. Her sensitive spot was just above her navel, and The Hound was dangerously close to touching it. 

Arya started to wonder, how all of her vomit had managed to go through so many layers of clothing? She would probably never find out. Arya looked over at the opposite side of the river and saw a deer, trying to find something to eat. It scraped the ground with its hoof. Even though it was in the middle of the winter, plenty of animals were still walking around inside of the forests. Arya smiled a bit, even though she was still feeling very nauseous. Sandor's hands moved down to her thighs and legs. Gently, he started to wipe some of the dried vomit away from her skin. 

Arya's body moved in the water, which caused it to splash against the riverbank where Sandor was sitting. "Girl! What in the Seven Hells are you doing?!" He exclaimed, dropping the rag into the water, looking down at his now wet breeches. Arya could not help but smirk. She picked up the rag in water and put it on the riverbank. "It was a bloody accident, you fool!" Arya said, splashing some more of the freezing water at him. The Hound stepped away from her, annoyed and impatient with her now. 

“You cunt! Do not do that! It is freezing!” He yelled at her. Arya got up from the water, “i think i am clean enough now. I do not reek of vomit now, do i?” She asked innocently, with a smirk. Sandor breathed, “no, you do not reek of vomit anymore. I am going to wash your clothes now and i will bring your waterskin along.” Was all he said before walking back to where they had left their horses. Arya stood in the middle of the forest, naked and freezing. Feeling the weakness and dizziness make its appearance again, she decided to sit down in order not to pass out or fall. She sat down and leaned against the tree, hoping it would give her some kind of warmth. Atleast it could shield her against the freezing wind.

After a few moments, Sandor came back with her soiled clothes, Needle and her waterskin. He stopped up and looked at her. She was leaning against a tree, trying to warm herself up. She looked like some kind of Northern goddess. His eyes were glued to her, but he managed to remove his gaze from her. Shaking his head slightly, he tossed her waterskin and Needle to her. She began to fill up the waterskin with fresh water from the river. She leaned back against the tree, holding Needle in her hands. She looked at the blade, and saw her own reflection in the blade. She put Needle down on her bare thighs and studied her beautiful sword closer. 

The Hound sighed as he looked down at Arya’s vomit-soaked clothes. The horrible smell still clung to it. First, he washed her tunic, then her breeches and then her small clothes. He put it down in the river and started scrubbing each piece of clothing separately with a rock. The clear water turned filthy the moment Arya’s clothes hit the surface of the water. After he was done washing her clothes, Sandor looked over at Arya again. She was still trying to get warm. Perhaps he should offer her some assistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I just want to say thank you so much for reading, leaving kudos and commenting on my stories! It means the world to me, honestly. 
> 
> You are so amazing, beautiful, special, enough, smart, stunning and worth it! Please let this be your daily reminder, that you are good enough just the way you are! I love you! Even though i do not know what you are going through right now, i know you are doing your absolute best and you know what? That is all that matters. I am SO proud of you! You are still here, despite everything being very hard. That is courage! Thank you for being you, in a world where everyone is constantly telling you to be someone else! Being you is the best thing you can be <3  
> We are all different, and it is amazing. (Okay, now i am going to use the flowers as an example, again) 
> 
> All flowers are beautiful. Flowers do not compare themselves to anyone else, they are just... themselves. Just like you can’t compare a rose to a lily, you cannot compare humans either. You simply can’t say which flower is the most beautiful, because they are two different types of flowers. It is the exact same thing with us humans: we should not compare ourselves to anyone, even though it is very hard! We are so unique and beautiful in our own ways, and it actually impossible to say what kind of human is more “beautiful.” We are all just big flowers, with more complicated emotions. <3
> 
> I am sorry for my long end note here, but this is so important! So please, be proud of yourself, no matter what. I love you! 
> 
> I am sorry if i haven’t been updating as frequently as usual. I have been very busy, and i am actually sick right now (so i relate to this story, hehe) But i will definietly try to update more often! If you have any requests, just write them down in the comments! <3


	40. A Girl Must Always Tell The Truth. (Jaqen H’ghar/Arya Stark.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl is trying to find a man, which is not always an easy task.

The lovely girl had been looking inside every single room of The House Of Black And White, trying to find her mentor, Jaqen H'ghar. It was probably past midnight, but the girl was still looking for her mentor. She had been looking for him for hours, but she had still not managed to find him. Even though the training she had recieved earlier today had been rough, she still prioritized finding Jaqen rather than getting a good night’s sleep. 

The lovely girl was starting to get slightly impatient: he could not just vanish like that, could he? He had to be somewhere. The whole temple was so dark, and navigating through the dark and narrow hallways were definietly an enormous struggle, since there were only a few lit torches inside of the hallways. Even they did not give the girl much light. Infact, the torches created an eerie feeling inside of her whole body as she walked, so she had actually preferred that there had been no lit torches at all. 

The girl had no idea how long she had been looking for the man, or why she even wanted to find him so badly in the first place. As she stood in the middle of the hallway, surrounded by nothing but darkness, she remembered. The girl had had a certain question haunting her mind for three days in a row, and it was slowly driving her insane. It was a question she had wanted to ask him about, but now it seemed like the question she had been wondering about had vanished completely from her mind. The girl was irritated to say the least. First, she had no luck finding Jaqen, and now she could not recall what she wanted to ask him about. Sighing, she turned around on her heel. As she did so, she heard a few light footsteps approaching her from behind. Her heart started racing inside of her chest, even though she knew it was probably just The Waif or some of the other people, who served the Many-Faced God. 

The girl stopped in her tracks, feeling a chill breeze hit the back of her neck as she stood completely still. Almost like a statue. A hand traced her shoulder gently, "who are you?" It was Jaqen. The girl took a deep breath, "no one." Even though Jaqen knew the girl could not see him, he gave her a look of disbelief, still facing the back of her neck. The mysterious man decided not to comment on it any further, though. "And what is the lovely girl doing in the hallways at this hour?" Jaqen's raspy voice asked, only in a slightly judgemental tone. The girl turned around to face her mentor, even though she could not see his facial features. She could kind of figure out where his face was, but she could not see his face in detail. "A girl was looking for a man, actually. A girl wanted to ask him a question, but now she has forgotten what she wanted to ask him about." She tried to explain, heat spreading inside of both of her cheeks. "I... A girl will go to bed now." She said, turning around, but Jaqen grabbed her wrist in a gentle but firm grip. "A girl is not going to sleep just yet." Jaqen rasped. The girl watched as his silhouette started walking further away from her, his figure blending in with the darkness surrounding them. "Lovely girl, follow me." Jaqen's voice resounded throughout the narrow hallway.

The girl hestitated for a few moments before biting her lip and following Jaqen down the hallway. Their footsteps sounded so loud compared to how quiet the whole temple was at this time of night. As they were walking, the girl had been ceratin that everyone would hear their footsteps. The girl could not help but notice how cold the whole temple felt. Her black and white dress did nothing to warm her either. The fabric was so thin and delicate, so it did not provide any kind of warmth. The lovely girl had never walked around the temple at night. For some unknown reason she had always imagined The Faceless Men roaming the halls at night, and perhaps performing some rituals aswell. She had never expected it to be this quiet.

Jaqen lead them both into a small chamber, which apparently was his sleepingchamber. The girl noticed how incredibly small it was. It was even more narrow than the hallway and it was tinier than her own sleepingchamber, which she had always thought was small. The girl looked around the small chamber, as the man closed the door. An old, wooden desk was standing in the corner of the room, with one, lonely wooden chair standing infront of it. In the middle of the chamber was a small bed, which looked alot like the one the girl had in her own room. The chamber was not as daek as the rest of The House Of Black And White was, but it was still hard to see anything. Jaqen sat down on his bed, his eyes encouraged the girl standing infront of him to do the same. After a moment's hestitation the girl sat down beside her mentor, the bed creaking slightly as she sat down. “How can you live in such a small chamber?” The girl asked her mentor curiously, looking at her surroundings. “A man does not need a whole lot of space. The only thing that matters to him, is serving the Many-Faced God right.” He answered truthfully, his face remained emotionless. The girl just nodded her head, she did not want to ask him anymore questions. 

"What was a girl truly doing out in the hallway?" His eyes stared deep into her soul, and she could feel herself gulp at his intense stare. It was like he could see right through her. The girl started playing with the fabric of her dress, desperately removing her gaze from his, "like i already told you, i was trying to find you. I was trying to find you, because i had a question i had been meaning to ask you for a long time. As i walked through the hallway, i suddenly forgot the question entirely." She answered, a small sigh escaping her lips. Jaqen put a gentle finger under the girl's chin, making her look up at him. "The _real_ reason. A man can tell there is another reason." He pressed, his green eyes shone brightly in the dark, as if they were stars in the dark and clear nightsky. 

The girl shook her head, "but where were you? I had been looking for you everywhere. Why do you sometimes disappear?" She asked, a certain harshness in her voice. The man merely glanced at her, no emotions were showing in his green eyes. "A man had a small mission. A girl did not answer a man's question, though." His large hands were now folded infront of him. He was just waiting for her answer, and it made the girl want to roll her eyes. As none of them spoke a word, a playful smirk was plastered on Jaqen's lips. The girl raised an eyebrow at him, "what? A girl already told a man the truth." She protested, sighing deeply as she glanced around the chamber they were sitting inside of. The dark and gloomy atmosphere of the chamber seemed to have affected the girl's mood and patience. 

Jaqen sighed and put a hand on her shoulder, "a girl must always be honest with a man. A girl does not want a man to lie to her, yes?" His deep voice almost made the small hairs on the girl's arms stand up. Slowly, the girl shook her head, "no. I want you to be honest with me." She mumbled, feeling the way too familar feeling of heat spreading underneath the pale skin of her cheeks. "A girl... a girl wanted to find a man because... she actually missed him quite a bit." Embarrassment started spreading through her entire system as she spoke those words. What had she just told Jaqen? Had she just exposed her real feelings about him to him? The heat in her cheeks had not disappeared. Infact, it had actually gotten way worse in the past twenty seconds. The heat in her cheeks was now spreading as fast as a wildfire, and the girl could do nothing to stop it. 

For the first time, Jaqen's eyes actually showed some kind of emotion, and his face turned softer than before. "A man apologizes. A man should had told a girl he had to leave for a mission." The mysterious man was sitting beside him, apologizing for disappearing. Sometimes the man would be gone for days, weeks and even months without anyone knowing when he would return. He had never apologized for that before. The girl shook her head, "a man does not have to apologize, a girl should had known." Jaqen offered her a gentle smile, "does a girl miss a man much?" That question was completely unexpected, and it made the girl's heart skip a beat. "A... a girl cares about her mentor, so of course she misses him sometimes." The girl prayed to the Many/Faced God that Jaqen would not be able to hear what she had just told him, but to her dismay, he had indeed heard it. Jaqen had a small smirk on his lips, "a man will not go on another mission for awhile. A man will stay here at the temple." He informed her, placing a gentle hand on her thigh. The girl could feel how happy that little piece of information made her, even though she did not want to admit it. That meant Jaqen would be around more than usual, and she would get to see him every single day.

Jaqen's eyes were suddenly full of mischief, something the girl had never seen in his eyes before. "Would a girl like a cup of ale? A man is pretty sure that there are some ale left in the kitchen." He offered, his warm breath hitting her bare neck, causing shivers to go down her spine. "It is late... isn't it?" The girl questioned. The man merely smiled at her, "time is not an issue, lovely girl. You will have plenty of time to rest tomorrow." He reassured her. 

A smirk finally formed on the girl's lips, "alright. Then a girl would love a cup of ale, only if the man will drink with her, though." As Jaqen got up from his bed, he nodded his head, his robes touched the stone floor as he stood up. He gave her an intense, yet mysterious glance, “a man would never miss out on such an opportunity, lovely girl."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!   
> I just want to say: please stay safe! The Corona virus is spreading pretty fast, and i do not want ANY of you to get sick! Please remember to wash your hands very often and avoid shaking hands with anyone. A good tip is to keep a good hand sanitizer with you at all times! Stay healthy and safe everyone!   
> Thank you so much for reading. Requests/prompts are of course always welcome!   
> I love you! <3


	41. Bleeding Love. (Rhaegar Targaryen/Lyanna Stark.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna has very bad cramps and Rhaegar tries to be a good and caring husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna is 16 years old in this story.

Lyanna Stark was sitting in her bathtub, thinking. Or she was trying to think, which was hard because Lyanna was in pure agony. It felt like her stomach was on fire, especially the lower part of her stomach. She had hoped a warm bath would help her hurting stomach. The hot water did help, for a short while. Once the water was no longer hot, the cramps came back. The handmaidens had put different essential oils in Lyanna's water, after she had told them that she did not feel well. She had appreciated that, since Lyanna loved the sweet smell of flowers. The whole bathingchamber smelt like fresh flowers and warm water. Lyanna took a deep breath and the lovely smell filled her nostrils.

As she sat up in the water, she looked down at her pale, wet skin. Most of her body was covered in water. The water felt oddly comforting and warm, like when a babe gets tucked in a blanket. The awful stomach ache came back as Lyanna sat up. She wrapped her wet arms around her naked abdomen, squeezing her eyes shut as she whimpered out in pain. "My Gods..." she yelped, opening her eyes, looking down in the water. She could see the Winter Blue Rose petals float around in the bathtub. She put her hand down in the water and started moving around the blue petal with her hand. Some of the water splashed against the edges of the tub, as if they were waves crashing violently against a rock formation.

Winter Blue Roses were her favorite flowers, and they immediatly put a smile on her pained face. It was probably Rhaegar's doing, he always gave her fresh cut flowers. She got out of the water, holding onto the edge of the tub so she wouldn't trip. Rhaegar was inside of the livingroom, and Lyanna was just lying on their shared bed, feeling completely helpless and awful. Lyanna and Rhaegar had only been married for a couple of weeks now, and she was just getting used to living with him. It had been amazing, but a kind of hard adjustment as well. She had had to leave her home, and she had to start a new life with Rhaegar. Everything was different here, but she was slowly getting the hang of it. She was so happy to be with Rhaegar and it was certaintly better than marrying Robert. Just the thought of marrying Robert made her feel slightly nauseous. Even though her and Rhaegar did not know eachother that well yet, they still had great chemistry. 

Lyanna dried herself off, put her small clothes and her nightgown on and walked inside of her and Rhaegar's shared sleeping chamber. She laid down on the bed, pulled the blanket over her body and tried her best to make herself comfortable. 

Groaning, she turned around in her and Rhaegar's bed, trying to make the pain go away. Finally, Lyanna gained some courage to crawl out of bed. She stood on the cold floor, the coldsweat on her forehead made her feel even more cold, but hot at the same time. For a moment she felt so dizzy and weak, that she had to sit down on the bed in order not to fall. Lyanna held a tight grip around her lower stomach, hoping some pressure would ease the pain. Lyanna let out a deep sigh and looked down. The sight that met her shocked her: blood. Blood was staining the front of her white nightgown and it had leaked on the sheets too. For a few seconds, her heart started to pump rapidly in her chest, and fright filled her mind. That was until she realized it was only her moonblood. That explained the awful cramps she had been having in her lower stomach. 

She let out a sigh of relief, but then she realized that she had to clean up the mess before Rhaegar would see it. She did not want him to see her like this, they had only been married a few weeks and it would be so embarrassing for her. Rhaegar would probably find it disgusting, too. They had never talked about something like this, and Rhaegar would probably find it weird if they did. Lyanna's moonblood was a very private matter, after all. Of course, she and Rhaegar were able to laugh together and they could talk about serious things too. Lyanna trusted him, but would they be able to talk about something like this? Lyanna was not convinced. Rhaegar was indeed a very honorable man, and he certaintly had better and more important things to do than discussing his young wife's moonblood. 

Lyanna was only six and ten years old, so she had only tried having her moonblood a few times. She had still not gotten used to the pain, nor the blood. Her moonblood was still not regular at all, so whenever Lyanna saw the blood in her small clothes, it frightened her alot. For some reason she always forgot that she even had started her moonblood and that she had to keep track of it. She always forgot about it until it started. It was so difficult to get used to wearing a rag in your small clothes every single moon, for a few days. It was so uncomfortable and the pain and blood that came with it did certaintly not make it any better.

Sighing, Lyanna lifted herself off of the bed and inspected the bloodstain on the sheet. She stripped off the sheet immediatly, her hands shaking violently in the process. She held it infront of her, that way, she would be able to cover the stain on the sheet and the stain on her nightgown. She had to clean the sheet and her nightgown _fast_. She would also have to find some kind of rag to wear, to keep the blood from leaking everywhere. Lyanna could hear footsteps outside of the chamber. It sounded like boots walking on the stone floor. She did not think any of it, though. She simply shrugged it off and approached the door. As she approached the door, it opened. It was her husband, Rhaegar. He gave her a dashing smile, his beautiful silver hair was an amazing contrast to his red tunic and his black breeches. He wore a black cape with the sigil of House Targaryen on the back of it: the three-headed red dragon. He looked so handsome. Lyanna caught herself staring at him for a few moments, until he broke the silence. 

"My love... Are you alright? Why have you stripped the sheet off of the bed?" He asked her, walking closer to her as if he wanted to be as close to her as possible. Lyanna gulped and her heart started pumping in her chest once again. "I-i... it had gotten slightly filthy, Your Grace." Lyanna managed to say, placing a hand on her sore abdomen. Her cramps made her want to fall to her knees, and her tears threatened to fall, yet she refused to let them. The silver haired man raised an eyebrow, "that is quite odd. They weren't filthy this morning as far as i can recall." He said, clearly confused. Lyanna's faced showed how much agony she was in, and she could not hide it any longer. Rhaegar's facial expression changed from confused to concerned. "My dear, what is the matter? Are you feeling ill?" Rhaegar put a hand on Lyanna's shoulder and began to rub it gently.

Lyanna did not want to tell him what was wrong, so she made up a small lie, "I just have a small headache. That is all." She tried to give him a small smile, but her lower stomach was killing her. Rhaegar shook his head slowly, "Please tell me the truth, Lyanna." Rhaegar was starting to get slightly impatient with her. "I am just going to..." Rhaegar took the sheets from Lyanna's arms, which left her completely exposed. "Let me take this." His voice was soft as he took the sheets from Lyanna's arms. When Rhaegar looked down, he saw droplets of blood hitting the floor. His mouth opened slightly as he looked up at his wife, who looked very pale. Rhaegar looked at the sheets he was holding and saw the massive blood stain on it. He threw the sheets to the ground and hugged Lyanna.

"Is it your moonblood?" He whispered, stroking her hair gently. Even though he could not see her head, he could feel her nodding her head. Rhaegar broke their embrace and gave her a sad smile. Lyanna looked into his soothing lilac eyes, "I am so sorry, Rhaegar. Uhm. My moonblood is not regular... yet. I have only tried having it for a few moons." She looked down at her feet. Rhaegar put a gentle finger under her chin, which made her look up at him. "There is no need to be embarrassed, my love. It is just blood." He told her, stroking her cheek. "Y-you are not mad at me for staining the sheets and my nightgown?" She asked, kind of surprised. Rhaegar chuckled and shook his head, "of course not, i know you did not do it on purpose." Lyanna felt more calm knowing her husband was not angry with her, so she gave him a small smile. "Are you in pain?" He asked her as she put her hand on her stomach. Lyanna nodded her head slowly, "it hurts very much, actually." She admitted to him.

Rhaegar nodded his head, sympathy could be seen in his eyes. "Lay down on the bed, darling." He instructed her. Lyanna did as he said and laid down on their bed. Rhaegar sat down on the bed beside her, and started to take off her nightgown. Lyanna gave him a questioning look, "just trust me with this. I promise it will feel good, perhaps it will even make you feel better." He smiled at her. Lyanna nodded her head as if telling him to go on. His gentle hands undressed her slowly, and his fingers traced her small clothes. "May I?" Rhaegar asked politely, his hands touching her bloodstained small clothes. Lyanna nodded once again. His hands slid down her small clothes, and Lyanna was now left exposed on the bed. Rhaegar threw the bloodsoaked small clothes on the floor. "But, what if i leak on the bed?" She asked, looking down at herself and then up at Rhaegar. "I don't care if you leak on the bed, my dear. I just want you to be comfortable and be more comfortable around me." He explained, planting a kiss on her bare shoulder-blade.

"Lay down on your stomach." Rhaegar instructed. Lyanna obeyed his orders. She could feel the slightly cold blanket against her bare breasts and stomach. Rhaegar sat between her legs. He removed her long brown hair from her back, and started massaging her back and the back of her legs. The movements of his hands were so smooth and delicious. Lyanna let out a small moan of pleasure, "Gods... you have got a heavenly touch." She moaned out loud. She could feel how every kind of tension in her body vanished bit by bit. Rhaegar smirked down at her, "i do play the harp alot. Perhaps that is why." He said, placing his hands on her lower back. "This feels amazing." Lyanna mumbled, his touch made her feel drowsy as if his hands were some kind of drug. "Turn around." Lyanna turned around, a small pool of blood had formed beneath her. Her inner thighs were covered in blood. The coppery smell still hung in the air. Rhaegar did not seem to mind at all, though.

Rhaegar massaged Lyanna's breasts and then her stomach. His touch sent shivers down Lyanna's spine, and a big smile spread across her face. Rhaegar's hands went lower and lower until they reached her sore abdomen. "Just take some deep breaths." Rhaegar said, as he heard small whimpers of pain coming from Lyanna's mouth. "I will be very gentle, i promise. The pain will be over soon." Rhaegar began to rub Lyanna's abdomen, and even though it was sore, she was so happy he wanted to rub it for her. "This makes the blood flow easier and faster." Rhaegar explained, moving closer to her bare stomach. He put his face down on her stomach and Lyanna could feel his hair tickling her navel. He planted a kiss just beneath her navel, which was her soft spot. Somehow, it made her feel very aroused. She tensed her stomach muscles and Rhaegar could feel it. "I think it would help if you took off your clothes, too." Lyanna whispered, running a hand through his silver hair. Rhaegar kissed her abdomen, a mischevious smirk spread across his lips, "oh, definietly." Rhaegar kissed Lyanna's lips before he got up from the bed. Lyanna watched as his clothes fell to the ground.

She could feel her heart beating faster as a very naked Rhaegar sat down on her bare stomach. The skin to skin contact made her whole body shake with arousal and lust. Her hands traced his toned chest, and his broad shoulders. The young girl drew in a shaky breath. Rhaegar leaned against her, his warm breath tickled her neck. He started to kiss Lyanna, putting his hands on her bare shoulders. 

"I will make you feel so good, _my dear._ " Rhaegar rasped, his kisses intensified as his hands traced her body. "I want you. _All_ of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> I am still sick! (Yay! Not!)   
> It really sucks.   
> That is why the updates are kind of slow at the moment. I apologize for that. Thank you so much for your patience! I hope you like this story!   
> Comments and kudos are always welcome! <3


	42. The Warmth In The Darkest Hours. (Jon Snow/Arya Stark.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Arya try to make the most out of, what might be their last hours together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story takes place in season 8, during the night before The Night King attacks.

"I am not spending my final hours with you miserable old shits." Was the last thing Arya said, before leaving the company of The Hound and Beric. Sighing, she walked away from the two old men, thinking about one thing: finding Jon. If this was going to be her last night, she wanted to spend some more time with him, since they had not been able to do that for a very long time. Especially since Daenerys Targaryen had caught his eye, and suddenly became " _the most important person to him._ " It certaintly felt like Jon had completely forgotten the importance of family. Family used to be the most important thing to him, but not anymore, apparently.

Arya had never liked The Mother Of Dragons, she simply did not trust her. Perhaps it was Daenerys' lastname "Targaryen", which alarmed Arya. The Targaryen's and the Stark's were not exactly best friends, and Arya feared for Jon's safety sometimes, when he was alone with Daenerys. It felt like Daenerys was tricking Jon into doing things he normally wouldn't do, just because he was so in love with her and did everything she told him to do. Arya did not like that, and she knew Sansa despised Daenerys as well. Perhaps even more than Arya despised her.

Arya had tried to be accepting about the fact, that Daenerys was going to be a part of their family. It was so hard for Arya to conceal, how she truly felt about Jon's new girlfriend, though. Arya had tried to be accepting and welcoming of Daenerys for Jon's sake, since she knew how much it would mean to him. Arya just wanted the old Jon back. The Jon she always played, laughed and fighted with. It seemed like that Jon was long gone, but she still hoped he existed somewhere deep inside of him. Maybe, if she was lucky, she would be able to see a small glimpse of the old Jon tonight.

As Arya was walking around on the roof of the castle of Winterfell, she saw with her own eyes, how everyone were bracing and preparing themselves for the worst. They were already dressed and ready to fight. Some of the guards were making more arrows for their arches. The only light they had was a lit torch, that hung on the wall behind them. It was incredibly dark on the top of the castle where they were standing, and Arya had no idea how the guards were able to create arrows in the darkness like that. She looked around her, Jon was not here.

Arya rubbed her arms desperately to get some warmth in them, and walked further away, hoping she would be able to find her brother soon enough. After she had been walking foe a few moments, she stopped in her tracks. The girl saw a formation of men standing in a circle, probably trying to keep warm. They were guarding the castle. She saw grown men holding their swords in their hands, their bodies shaking slightly as they stood completely still in the darkness. They all stared out at the snow-covered horizon before them, as if they were expecting The Night King and his army to attack them anytime now. They all did their best to look brave and show no signs of fright, but deep down, they were so frightened about what was going to happen tomorrow. Jon was not there either. 

Arya took a deep breath, the freezing cold air made it feel like something was pinching her lungs as she did so. Arya's warm breath turned into a cloud of white smoke, as she exhaled through her mouth. Where In The Seven Hells could Jon be? Arya felt like she had been looking for him for hours now, and she was getting slightly impatient. He was probably with Daenerys somewhere. Arya could feel the jealousy grow inside of her as she thought about Jon and Daenerys sitting together, at night, inside of one of their sleepingchambers, probably keeping eachother warm. Deep down, she hoped they were not sitting together right now. Jon would have to help his men getting ready for the fight, so it would be stupid of him to just ignore them and sit with Daenerys instead of helping them, wouldn't it? Jon would never let his men down. 

After standing for a few moments, Arya kept walking. She kept walking until she reached the archary range. It was oddly empty and she was the only one there. Arya looked around, but she could not see a single person. In the dark corner of the archery range, Arya saw an arch and an arrow. Slowly, she grabbed both the arrow and the arch. She would be able to defend herself if some of their enemies had snuck inside of Winterfell somehow. She had Needle, an arch and an arrow. Arya turned around, and she could hardly see anything. There were no lit torches at the archery range where she was standing and there was no light in sight. She could hear yelling and screaming in the distance, but she paid no attention to it. For now, she was just standing alone. 

Arya looked down at herself, she was ready for battle, too. She wore a tunic, breeches, boots and she had Needle by her side at all times. She could hear the snow cracking beneath her boots as she walked around, slowly. Arya was thinking about everything, and a thousand thoughts went through her head as she walked around in circles to keep herself warm. The freezing breeze bit her pale cheeks, and it felt like they were on fire. 

Suddenly, she heard someone walking behind her. She immediatly turned around, holding Needle infront of her as some kind of shield. Even though it was dark, she could still see the silhouette of the person. It was Jon. He had a lit torch in his one hand and in the other hand he had his sword, just like Arya had. When Jon saw who he was standing behind, he immediatly slid his sword back into his belt. Arya put the arch and the arrow down on the ground. 

"Arya! I have been looking for you everywhere! Where in The Seven Hells have you been?" He asked her, walking closer to her with the lit torch. Everything around them got some kind of warm glow after the torch threw its light into the darkness. It was a dim light, but it was light nevertheless. "Well, clearly not everywhere. I have been standing here for quite a while now. And where were you? I have been looking for you everywhere." Arya slid Needle back in her belt and glanced up at him. He was quite dirty. His face was covered in soot and his hands too. His breeches and tunic was covered in some kind of dirt. His dark hair looked shiny, and it was not dirty at all. That was probably the cleanest part of him at the moment. He sighed, "i have been helping everyone preparing for battle." Arya nodded her head slowly, secretly happy that he was not spending time with Daenerys. Jon looked down at his feet, and let out a sigh.

Arya looked at him, the flickering light from the flame showed a face full of confusion. She took the torch out of his hand. Jon seemed quite taken back when the torch was taken out of his hand, but he did not say anything. "Something is wrong. What is wrong, Jon?" Arya could tell he was not acting himself at all. Did something happen between him and Daenerys? Jon looked into Arya's grey eyes and scratched the back of his neck, "if i tell you, promise you will not think of me any differently. Please, Arya." Jon's voice almost cracked, Arya had never heard him talk like that. Arya nodded her head, "of course i won't, Jon. I promise not to tell anyone either." She promised him solemnly. 

Jon took a deep breath, "Sam explained something to me. Something that shocked me quite a lot. I suppose i still haven't fully recovered from the shock, yet. He told me, who my real parents are. I am not a bastard, i am the son of Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark..." he trailed off, looking at Arya. Arya's eyes widened slightly and she shook her head in disbelief, "what? Is that true? How..." Arya's face was a clear potrait of confusion as she let the words he just spoke sink in. Jon nodded, "i am as shocked as you are. In my whole life, i have been called a bastard. Hell, i have even felt like one for my entire life. Knowing that i actually had parents is a very weird feeling." He admitted. Arya nodded her head and put the torch down on the ground. She hugged him, "i understand, Jon. I understand how hard this must be for you." She tried to comfort him, but it wasn't one of her strong suits. She could feel his heart pumping in his chest as she hugged him, and it only made her want to hug him even tighter than before. 

"That was the first shock i had. Then, i thought "Rhaegar Targaryen is Daenerys' older brother. That means, Daenerys is actually my aunt." It is all so confusing and i do not know what to think." Jon said, digging his nails into Arya's back gently. "Jon, I am so sorry." Was all Arya said to him. What else was she supposed to say? That she was secretly relieved, that Jon was starting to have second thoughts about Daenerys? Jon let out a sigh before breaking their embrace. He looked into Arya's eyes and felt oddly calm as he did so. "Thank you, Arya. I was not going to spend my final hours with her, though." Arya raised an eyebrow. Arya had been on the verge of dying so many times, but she had always told Death _Not today._ What if it was going to be today, though? Arya did not want to think about it, but the thought still haunted her mind.

"Really? What would you do for the last hours of your life, then?" Jon chuckled, "i would of course spend them with you, Arya. I am so sorry we have not had much time together, since we reunited with eachother. I feel like i have been blind. I have only focused on Daenerys, as if i did not have any family left to take care of. You mean much more to me than she does. I hope you know that." He shook his head, and put his hands on her shoulders. Arya smiled at him, "I am just glad you want to spend, what might be the final hours of your life, with me. Want to know a secret? I want to spend mine the same way." She smirked at him, and playfully hit his shoulder. "Just like in the good old times, aye!" Jon laughed, ruffling her hair. 

Jon looked Arya up and down, his mouth opened slightly, "i have not even had time to notice how much you have grown while we have been apart!" He said, kind of amazed by her growth. He could not help but notice how tall she had gotten. He noticed the soft curves, that hid underneath her breeches and the breasts beneath her tunic. Her hair had grown, too. It was pretty long now compared to the last time he had seen her. Arya had grown alot, that was for sure. She did not look like a boy anymore, she looked like a young woman. Arya looked down at herself, her cheeks had turned a slight rosy color after hearing Jon's remark, "i suppose i have grown a little bit." She chuckled, "and so have you. I have missed you so much, Jon." She said, rubbing his arm gently. Jon smiled and leaned closer to Arya. So close, that he could feel the warmth from her body. 

"Arya, you have no idea how much i missed you. I have been thinking about you everyday. You are my best friend." He murmured, and pulled her into a tight embrace once again. They were standing in the middle of the archery range, but nobody would be able to see them. They were standing completely isolated, and Arya loved that. "We are probably going to die soon. We might aswell make the most out of it." Arya whispered, her stare intensified as she stared into Jon's eyes. He glanced at her, and it seemed like he knew exactly what she meant by her words. 

"I do not want to be alone tonight. Please, stay with me, Jon. Throughout the whole night." Arya said, almost begging, gently pulling his head closer to hers. Jon nodded his head, "i will not leave you, Arya." He rasped, putting a hand behind her head. Arya brought her lips closer to his. For a moment, it felt surreal for Jon, but in an amazing way. Arya and him had always had a good connection, and it would have been weird, if he hadn't atleast once imagined them being together.

Their lips met, in a tender kiss. Arya could feel shivers go down her spine as their lips kept exploring eachother. Jon held around Arya's head gently, careful not to hurt her. Arya had never been kissed like that before, and Gods, she just wanted more of it. "I have tried many things. I have been on the verge of dying multiple times. Do not be afraid to go more rough on me, Jon" she smirked at him, wiping some soot away from his cheek with the pad of her thumb. Jon gulped and he could hardly keep all of the pleasure inside of his body. He just wanted to scream it out to the entire world. Jon pressed his lips closer to Arya's lips, this time he bit her lip gently, just so she could feel it. The young man could feel Arya smirk under his teeth as he left a small bite. "That was not bad at all," Arya let out a small moan as he kept kissing her lips in a rough manner. It felt like some kind of odd massage on the lips, but much more pleasant than a real massage. Jon could feel the heat build up inside of his body, droplets of sweat started to show on his forehead. 

Arya smirked at him and broke the kiss, "if you are feeling very warm, feel free to take off some of your clothes." Jon's mouth opened slightly at her words, but no words came out of it. Slowly, Jon undid his tunic with his soot-covered fingers and threw it to the ground. The filthcovered tunic was now out of sight. The dim light from the torch made Jon's bare skin glisten, since his stomach had small droplets of sweat on it. Arya stared at Jon's toned stomach and chest, and she bit her lip looking at him. Jon started shiving a bit, and without any warning, Arya pulled him into a tight embrace. "We can just warm eachother, Jon." She whispered, feeling his bare skin rub against her tunic. Jon started rubbing her face gently, leaving small traces of soot on her pale cheeks.

“Skin to skin contact warms you up faster, actually.” Arya whispered, slowly undoing her tunic. She threw it to the ground, and she was left wearing nothing but her breeches. The young man noticed the huge scar on Arya’s abdomen, but he did not say anything. Jon could feel the warmth spread in his cheeks as he saw her. She pulled him into a tight embrace. The lovely warmth of his skin touched her breasts and stomach. It was a lovely feeling, and a tickling feeling spread through her whole body. 

“I will protect you, when The Night King attacks.” Jon murmured in her ear. Arya shook her head, “you do not have to, Jon. I have Needle with me. It has done a good job protecting me so far.” The feeling of Arya’s skin rubbing against Jon’s chest released some kind of hidden lust deep inside of him. He placed his hands on her bare hips. Her delicate, pale skin got stained with some soot from Jon’s fingers. She looked down at herself, a small smirk spread on her lips, “you sure are dirty, Jon.” She whispered, slowly pressing her body against his. Both of their hearts were beating so fast, and they could both feel it. He pressed his lips to hers, and rubbed her bare back in order to warm her up faster. “I will protect you anyway.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for your request! This was an amazing idea! <3


	43. The Painful Obstacle. (Sandor Clegane/Arya Stark.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya gets hurt whilst trying to get off of her horse.

The forest was so quiet, yet there were still so much life left inside of it, even though it was in the middle of the winter. The only noises which disturbed the complete silence, was the sound of fresh snow making a crackling sound underneath the horses' hooves, as they strode across the snowcovered forestfloor. Arya and Sandor were riding inside of the forest all by themselves, just the way they wanted it to be: just the two of them, alone, with nobody to disturb them. Hiding inside of the forest was much easier than hiding behind a few bushes on the side of the small, narrow roads.

The two of them had been riding on some small, narrow roads for a few days, and it was getting very difficult to find a decent hiding place, where nobody would find them. Their journey had been rough to say the least. Arya could hardly sit on her saddle anymore, without feeling like her ass was on fire. "Sandor, can we please take a break soon? I can hardly sit up straight any longer." Arya complained, feeling the fatigue take over her body. The Hound was riding beside her, and he merely sent her a cold stare, "Girl, we are in the middle of nowhere. Where do you want us to stop?" He asked her, of course not expecting a decent answer from her. Arya did not say anything, she just let out a small sigh.

After they had been riding for a few more minutes, Arya could feel the soreness intensify. "Sandor, we are in the middle of a forest now. I think it is safe for us to take a small break here." Arya reasoned, hoping he would show her some kind of mercy this time. If he had any left inside of him at all. Sandor took his eyes off of the path infront of him to look over at Arya for a few seconds. His eyes looked tired, and his whole body looked beyond exhausted. "That is what they want you to think. They want you to think that you are safe, and then they will attack us when we least expect it." Sandor growled, removing his gaze from Arya.

Arya sighed, "Sandor, you need to rest too. We have to stop. Nobody will attck us. You are just paranoid because you are tired." Arya stated in a rather stern tone, without giving him a second glance. Arya slowed down her horse, and it took awhile for Sandor to even notice that the wolf girl was no longer riding by his side. His eyes flickered, trying to find her. Then, his eyes caught her, sitting on top of her horse. The horse was not moving at all, though. Instead, Arya was just sitting there, completely still, sending him an annoyed glance as he looked in her direction. "Girl! I never said we could take a break here! Why in The Seven Hells did you stop?!" The Hound barked at her, turning his horse around. Soon enough, The Hound's horse was standing right infront of Arya's. Arya squeezed her eyes slightly as she looked at him. "You need to rest, and so do I. If we do not rest, bad things might happen!" She retorted angrily at him.

The Hound made a huffing noise, staring at their surroundings. There were trees surrounding them, and they could hardly see what was beyond the trees. It was like the whole forest was made of nothing but snowcoated trees towering over them, and making them feel incredibly small. "Alright, girl. I am warning you, though. If we get killed, i blame you." The man rolled his eyes at her and got off of his horse, and tied it gently to a tree. He could hear Arya huff behind him, but he did not pay any attention to it. "Cunt." He cursed, turning around to look at Arya. She was, to Sandor's surprise, still sitting on her saddel. Heck, she was the one who wanted them to stop all of a sudden, and now she does not even want to come down from her horse?

"Ay, girl, come down from your high horse, will ya?" The Hound had a sly smile on his face as he saw how hard it was for Arya to get down from her horse. The girl was struggling. She was wiggling around in her saddle, unable to come down. It was like all energy had left her body. Arya shot him a killer-glare as she heard his mocking laugh, "I sure as hell do not hope that laugh is pointed at me, you cunt." She hissed, still trying to get down. The Hound began to shake his legs, "oh no, i am so scared! The wolf girl is going to attack me!" Sandor said in a fake, high pitched voice. Arya had had it. She knew he only did this to annoy her, and sadly, his plan was working. "Perhaps she will." Arya raised an eyebrow, her hand reaching down to find Needle, which was still securely attached to her belt.

Sandor smirked up at her, "do you need help coming down from your horse, girl?" He asked, still in a mocking tone but it had some sort of kindness attached to it aswell. "Listen, you arse, i do not nee-" within a second, Arya landed on the ground. The only sound Sandor was able to hear, was the sound of cracking bones. The Hound's smirk vanished completely from his face, and he crouched down infront of the girl. Gingerly, he tried to pick her up from the frozen forestfloor. "What the fuck happened! Ow, do not touch that, it hurts!" Arya whimpered as Sandor touched her shoulder gently. Sandor looked at her, "does your shoulder hurt? Heck, girl, you could have died! You fell down from your horse!" He exclaimed, clearly worried about his travel compagnion. "Oh, really? I fell down from my horse? How kind of you to inform me, i had no idea." She rolled her eyes, trying to move her body, but immediatly regretting it, feeling the pain wash over her whole body like a wave. It was safe to say that her whole body was in pain, more than before.

Arya tried her best to sit up, but it was hard. Her shoulder hurt, and the pain did not seem to go away at all. With some struggle, The Hound raised Arya so she could stand on her feet, almost without falling. The snowy, old leaves and branches from last fall made a divine crackling sound underneath Arya's boots as she stood up, determined to stand up straight and not falling down, again. "Girl, come with me. I need to have a look at your shoulder." The Hound's voice was oddly soft, and almost... kind? His tone was usually gruff and harsh, but this time, he expressed some sympathy through his words. “Since when did you become a Maester?” Arya groaned, clutching her shoulder. Sandor simply rolled his eyes at her foolish remark. “Do you want my help or not, girl?” Arya hestitated and started rubbing her shoulder, shuddering at the cold breeze hitting her cheeks. "Alright. Be quick, though, it is bloody cold." She answered with a small sigh before walking closer to The Hound.

Quickly but gently The Hound slid off Arya's tunic and undershirt. Her pale skin was almost as pale as the snow covering the ground underneath their feet. Sandor's big, rough hands moved her bare shoulder from side to side, trying to get a better look at it. It was turning purple, and the skin was filled with bruises. As he tried to touch it, Arya flinched. “Your hands are so cold.” She whimpered. The Hound let out a small, annoyed noise, “I am sorry, Arya. I did not have time to warm them up.” The pain from his touch almost made her want to cry, and Arya was not a girl who cried often. After some time, The Hound gave her a sad smile, “girl, you have to take it easy for some time. Your shoulder needs some time to heal. I do not think it is broken, but it is badly bruised." He explained to her, as he watched her put on her undershirt and tunic once again.

Arya nodded, but sighed. "That means we have to stay here for awhile, doesn't it?" She questioned, looking down at the snow. The Hound nodded and raised an eyebrow, "aye, it does. It is alright, girl. We will figure everything out. Just... just get some rest." He said, a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "I will make a small camp for us, do not worry. Just rest your arm." The Hound said, before starting to unpack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	44. The Blind Girl. (Jaqen H’ghar/Arya Stark.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl goes blind. A girl has alot of questions inside of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to be about how Arya actually feels, right after she goes blind.  
> I have always wondered, how she really felt about suddenly not being able to see anything.  
> Therefore, I thought it would be interesting to write about!

" _That man's life was not yours to take_." The man's words were repeating themselves inside of the lovely girl's head. The girl knew she should not have taken that man's life, but she had not been able to fight off the urge to kill him. Jaqen H'ghar's words lingered inside of her head. Those words were the last thing the girl was thinking about, before her entire world turned black. Questions started flooding her mind: What happened? Why am I blind? How long will I be blind for? When will this go away? Will it even go away? The lovely girl had a thousand thoughts and no answers to them.

Everything was dark. Literally. Darkness surrounded the lovely girl, as she was sitting down on the floor. She felt the cold stone floor against her bare legs, as her dress had ridden up her thigh. The feeling alone made her shiver. Not being able to see anything made the girl shiver even more. It felt like the girl's breath had suddenly turned into ice, and she was shivering over her whole body. For a few moments, it was hard for the girl to breathe. It felt like the air she was breathing in, was turning into ice crystals inside of her lungs. An odd pain started spreading through her body. The pain was so intense that the girl had to lay down on her stomach for awhile.

The girl's ability to see anything was suddenly gone. She could see nothing at all, and she had never experienced such darkness until now. Every night, when the girl was about to go to sleep, she had noticed how dark her chamber was. Now she had come to realize, that the darkness she had experinced in her bed at night was nothing compared to this. Without her sight, the girl almost felt... weak and small. It felt as if an important part of her body was missing, which was not entirely wrong.

"I cannot see anything!" She exclaimed, helplessness dripping from her words as if someone had bathed them in the feeling of helplessness. Confusion had left her brain foggy, and she could not get a grip of her thoughts nor her feelings. The girl had no idea how long she had been sitting on the floor for. Had it been five minutes? Thirty minutes? An hour? She had no idea. The girl had no idea whether she was alone or not. The Waif had been standing behind her, before she went blind, but the girl had no idea if the woman was still standing there. Everything was so quiet. Too quiet. Perhaps The Waif had moved away from her. The girl could not feel anybody standing behind her or near her either, so she must had been all by herself.

The lovely girl tried to get up from the cold floor, but her balance seemed to have been affected by her sight, or lack thereof. Clumsily, she sat on both of her knees, ignoring the freezing cold tiles rubbing against her bare legs as she tried to regain her balance. She put out her arms infront of her, hoping she would avoid walking into things as she made her way through The Hall Of Faces and the narrow hallways of The House Of Black And White. Finally, she was standing up straight. Her legs were shaking, but she was standing.

The girl heard footsteps approaching her, but she found herself getting very confused all of a sudden. Where was the sound actually coming from? It was resounding throughout the large hall she was standing inside of, and she could not see who was approaching her. The girl turned around from side to side, forgetting that she would not be able to see anything no matter how hard she tried to concentrate.

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped. A hand rested on the girl's shoulder, which caused her to gasp. "The lovely girl stole from The Many-Faced God." The voice said in a disappointed and low tone. It was her mentor, Jaqen. The girl gulped, trying to find some courage within herself to say a few words to him. It seemed like an impossible task, though and the girl could not get the words past her lips. "I-i can't see." Was all the girl managed to say. She could hear the sound of her voice resound throughout the hall. Jaqen started circling around the lovely girl, and even though she could not see him, she could still sense him and hear him. She could, indeed, feel his presence.

"Only death can pay for life. A girl must face the consequences of her actions, though." The sound of Jaqen's footsteps made the girl feel very nervous. She was not moving at all. She was listening to his words, nothing else. The footsteps stopped once again, "if a girl truly wants to become no-one, she has to sacrifice everything. She must be willing to sacrifice one of her senses, if that is what it takes. She must be willing to do it, no matter the cost." His voice was low and husky, and the girl knew that if she had been able to see him, he would had stared right at her, with his green and intense eyes.

The man shook his head gently at the blind girl standing infront of him, "A girl is not ready." A small sigh left Jaqen's mouth as the girl could feel him walking further away from her. Sticking out her arms, she tried to navigate through the darkness, trying to follow her mentor as best as she could manage. The girl tried to follow the sound of his footsteps and surprisingly, it worked quite well. The footsteps came to a stop, so the girl stopped in her tracks, too. They were still standing inside of The Hall Of Faces, she could feel that. They had only walked a few meters and they had yet to exit the room. The girl could feel the warmth, from another human coming closer and closer to her, and she could feel Jaqen coming back to her.

"Who are you?" The girl could feel Jaqen's presence by her side once again. This time, it felt like he was holding a fightingstick dangerously close to her throat. She could feel the pointy end of the stick rub against her throat, almost causing it to itch. It was barely touching her, but she could still feel it. "No-one." Was all the girl said, hoping she sounded convincing enough. If she was being honest to herself, she had started to doubt that she would be able to become a Faceless Man. She needed to make many sacrifices in order to get to that point, and the girl was starting to doubt her inner strenght and abilities. She could hear the man's heavy breathing as he was still holding up the wooden stick infront of her throat. His warm breath hit her cool cheeks, as he removed the stick away from her. A small shiver went down her spine, as she heard the sound of a wooden stick falling to the ground, as if someone had thrown it across the hall.

Suddenly, the girl could feel someone hitting her stomach. It did not feel like a punch, but it still hurt. The Waif hit her harder with her stick every day during her training, so why did this hurt so much? The girl was used to endure more pain than that. She could feel Jaqen’s hand rubbing against her stomach. She immediately clutched her stomach with both of her hands, trying to figure out what was going on. “What in The Seven Hells was that for?!” The girl yelped, almost falling to her knees because of the searing pain spreading through her body. “A girl is not no-one. A girl must not tell any lies to a man. She just did, and she needed to recieve some kind of punishment for that.” The man replied bluntly, moving closer to the slightly shaking girl. The girl could feel herself starting to get mad at Jaqen, but slightly nervous at the same time, too.

The girl folded her hands infront of her, and stared into nothingness, again. She could feel her hands getting clammy as she folded them, trying to make herself appear less nervous than she actually was. Her stomach was still hurting, and she was sure there would be a bruise in the middle of her stomach the next morning.

“A girl cannot see anything." The man stated, his voice sounding louder this time. The girl could not tell whether he had moved closer to her or if he was just speaking louder. The girl did not move at all. In fact, she was standing like a statue, her body was completely stiff. "A girl cannot see anything, because she is blind. What amazes the man the most, is that the girl before him managed to be blind, before she actually went completely blind." The girl raised an eyebrow, confusion taking over her brain, "What do you mean? I have not been blind until now." She protested, wiping off her clammy hands on her black and white dress.

Jaqen let out a sigh, and eyed her, “Perhaps a girl will understand what a man is saying later on." The mysterious man merely replied, leaving the poor girl more than confused. “A man thinks a girl knows what he means. A girl might be able to find the answers to some of her questions, deep within herself.” That was the last thing the man said, before turning on his heel. The girl began to walk, but her balance failed her as she did so. As she was about to fall to the ground, Jaqen’s hand made a swift movement and grabbed her wrist in a tight grip.

“A girl must not fall. A girl may be blind, but she is not helpless." His words hung in the air, and his low voice caused the small hairs on her arms to stand up. The girl could feel his tight grip around her wrist, slowly letting go. A part of her did not want him to let go of her at all. She wanted him to guide her through the darkness, but she knew that was not going to happen.

She could still feel the tightness of his grip around her wrist, as she could hear him walk away. His footsteps became more faint and she could hardly hear them anymore. The lovely, now blind girl, was now left alone, with her questions burning inside of her mind. Jaqen’s footsteps were soon replaced with silence. Silence soon filled The Hall Of Faces. The blind girl’s head was filled to the brim, with loud thoughts and words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


	45. Submerged By The Water Of The River. (Sandor Clegane/Arya Stark.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya and Sandor are forced to go bathing together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arya is 16 in this one.

"Seven Hells, girl! It is freezing! Why on earth should we go swimming now?" Sandor was standing on the riverbank, complaining about one of Arya's _genius_ ideas. As usual. The two of them had been riding all day, and this was their first real break in a very long time. Arya had suggested that they should bathe in the nearby river. Arya just rolled her eyes at him, as she put her hands on her hips, "I said we should go bathing, not swimming. We would not stay in the water for a very long time. I know it is cold. It is in the middle of the winter, afterall. I think a cool bath will give us some renewed energy. Besides, you smell quite bad. I do not want to have to smell you for the rest of our journey." Arya cringed slightly, looking at him.

The Hound rolled his eyes and let out a small huff, "Nonsense, girl. I do not smell. If I truly am the smelly one here, I do not even want to know what you smell like." He barked at her, resting his hands on his hips just like the Wolf-girl did. Sighing, Arya walked a few steps away from him, feeling very annoyed. "I would rather bathe in the freezing water, rather than having to smell you for the rest of our damn journey. I do not like to bathe in freezing water either, but atleast I am thinking about other people's nostrils. You should, too." She said matter-of-factly, starting to undo her tunic. Sandor did not reply to her remark. In fact, he actually pretended, that he did not even hear it in the first place. He did not want them to start a fight, not out here.

If he was being brutally honest to himself, he was actually fearing for his own safety. Arya was a strong girl, and when she got angry, she had quite a big temper. He was standing dangerously close to the riverbank, and Arya was standing right beside him. If she got angry, she would be able to throw him into the freezing-cold water. Heck, the Wolf-girl could even kill him, if she wished to do so.

The Hound raised an eyebrow as he saw what the girl was about to do. "Girl! What are you doing?" Sandor asked in a low, but clear voice, almost spitting his words in her face. On the one hand, Sandor was actually feeling curious about what Arya was about to do. However, on the other hand, he wanted her to stop what she was doing at once. Arya shot him a mean glare, "I am going bathing. What does it look like?" The Hound could feel defeat wash over him, like an enourmous wave. Now he had to go bathing aswell, or else he would look like some kind of fool, just standing there on the riverbank.

Before Sandor knew it, Arya had already removed her tunic. She threw it down on the ground, revealing her completely bare back. "Have you gone completely mad, girl?!" The Hound barked at her, shocked. Arya just rolled her eyes, "I have not! I am going to clean myself off now, and so should you. Your stench could kill a man." Arya replied, starting to undo her boots. The Hound gulped and took his eyes away from her. Or, he was trying to. "I-i promise I will not look." The man mumbled, suddenly finding it very difficult to talk.

Sighing, he hurried behind a tree and started undoing his boots. Once his bare feet hit the snowy forestfloor, it felt as if his feet were burning, but in a freezing kind of way. It was hard to explain, but it was oddly uncomfortable. Sandor had tried getting stabbed multiple times, yet this feeling was so different from what he had previously experienced. He out his belt and sword dqn on the ground as well. The snow rubbing against his bare feet did give him the feeling, of getting stabbed in the foot, though. Quickly, he undid his breeches and tunic and threw them to the ground in a hurry. He left his small clothes on, though. It would not be proper to take them off, not infront of Arya. Even though he would probably be able to clean himself way more thoroughly whilst being naked, he would simply not do it.

Once his clothes was lying in a massive pile on the ground, he walked closer to the river. He was still surrounded by trees, so he could not see Arya anywhere, yet. The naked branches were hanging down infront of his face as he walked on top of the riverbank, feeling the burning sensation underneath his feet intensify drastically, with each step he took. The freezing breeze clashed against his bare skin, as he walked faster. The man was clenching his jaw, every single time he took another step. Eventually, his jaw started hurting and he could hardly keep his mouth open anymore, without feeling the soreness in his muscles reappear. His muscles were sore from riding around for hours in the first place, and now his muscles hurt because of the freezing cold air and snow. 

The sound of water splashing against the riverbank soon caught his attention. The Hound raised an eyebrow and walked a bit faster this time, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. Sandor finally made it past the trees, and he could finally see what was happening. It was just Arya. She had jumped into the river. Some kind of relief washed over the man, as he saw with his own two eyes that Arya was alright. Sandor looked down at the ground and saw all of the girl's clothes lying in a pile. Her belt, Needle, her tunic, her boots and her breeches. Almost all of her clothes was lying on the snowy ground. Her small clothes were not in the pile of clothes, though. 

Sandor glanced out at the river, and let out a tiny growl. It was freezing. "Sandor! Come on in, you have to clean yourself, too!" He could hear Arya demand from the river. He looked closer at her, and saw that she was wearing her small clothes whilst bathing. " _Great minds think alike."_ Sandor thought to himself. A little girl was now bossing him around. The great Sandor Clegane, bossed around by a little girl. 

After a few moments hestitation, Sandor put his foot inside of the water. The moment it touched the very surface of the water, the man let out a small shriek. He prayed to the Gods that Arya had not heard his shriek, or else she would mock him. That was a fact. "What in The Seven Hells was that about? Are you trying to sound like a mouse?!" To his dismay, the wolf-girl had indeed heard his shriek. He looked at her, and saw the amused expression she had on her pale face. Her short hair was wet, and so was the rest of her body. Arya splashed some water at him as she swam closer to the riverbank. The water hit his small clothes and his face. Angrily, he wiped away the water with his hand, feeling how his whole body started shaking because of the cold weather.

"What the actual fuck, girl! Stop that at once!" He hissed at her, the cold droplets of water soaking his small clothes. His now wet small clothes clung uncomfortably to his skin. It felt like the water on his small clothes had actually turned into ice. Sandor shivered, now he felt even colder than before, all thanks to Arya. "What? Me? I am not doing anythimg. It must be your mind playing tricks on you." Arya replied in a very innocent voice, giving him a sweet smile. A way too sweet smile. Sandor shook his head and closed his eyes. 

He jumped into the river. His whole body hit the surface of the water, and before he knew it, his whole body was submerged by the freezing cold water. For a few moments, it felt as if he was unconscious. He had closed his eyes, and he was surrounded by water from head to toe. He could not breathe. Sandor's body felt heavy, and it was like his body was sinking. Sinking to the bottom of the river, with no strenght left in it. He could hear noises coming from above the surface of the water. It was like someone was calling for him. Sandor could feel some sudden and odd movements in the very still water. 

Suddenly, his body felt much lighter. Only now he dared to open his eyes. The light was coming closer and closer. Sandor gasped for air. He finally made it to the surface of the water, and he gasped for air. He coughed slightly, "Sandor! Are you alright? You were about to drown! I could have lost you!" A very concerned Arya exclaimed, swimming over to him. Sandor had not quite understood what had just happened, yet. "What do you mean, girl?" He asked her, giving her an odd glance, distancing himself slightly from her. Sandor had a hard time controlling his urge to look down at Arya's naked upper body. The water barely covered her breasts, and The Hound had to look away many times in order not to do something stupid.

Arya raised an eyebrow and removed a strand of her wet hair away from her face, "You, you do not remember? You jumped into the river. You disappeared down there, so I had to rescue you." She told him solmenly, still concerned about the older man's well-being. Sandor let out a hoarse and raspy laugh. "Why the fuck are you laughing?! You could have died, you arse!" Arya yelled at him, rolling her eyes at him. Sandor just shook his head, "Girl, you did not have to save me." He said, giving her a small smile. Arya sighed, "Of course i had to save you. Do not make me regret I did it, though." She warned him, smirking a bit. Arya seemed to have forgotten all about her being completely topless. 

Suddenly, she remembered. "Shit!" She cursed as she looked down at her body, realizing she had been standing completely topless infront of The Hound for a long time without noticing. She sat down on her knees in the water, so her whole body was submerged. "Why didn't you tell me I had forgotten to cover myself up?" She growled, feeling both embarrassed and a bit ashamed. Usually, Arya was not ashamed of nakedness or nudity, but for some reason she felt ashamed now. 

The Hound smirked a bit on the inside, but he did not dare to smirk on the outside. If he did that, he was sure the Wolf-girl would kill him instantly. He knew she would be able to do it. "How have you managed to be in the water for so long? It is bloody cold! If I die in this river, i blame you!" The Hound avoided her question and started moving around, in order to clean himself up as best as he could manage. Arya smirked, "I am from Winterfell. I am used to cold weather. Unlike someone else I know. I just saved you, you will not die here." The girl teased, swimming away from him, just to mock him. Just a tiny bit. The birds were chirping loudly in the trees towering over them.

The Hound began to wash himself. He watched as all of the dirt and filth stained the clear water. He cringed slightly as he saw how filthy he had actually gotten throughout the past week. Perhaps Arya was right, just this one time. Sandor gingerly turned around, and saw Arya washing herself, too. She was standing with her bare back turned towards him. The water reached her waist, and he could see the very top of her small clothes. She was washing herself with a few leaves she had found inside of the forest. She was using the leaves, instead of a cloth. Arya dipped the leave into the water, and started rubbing it against her body, using even strokes. 

The Hound found hinself unable to take his gaze away from her almost naked frame, standing behind him. From this angle, Arya looked like a Goddess, with droplets of water running down her bare back. Even her back had perfect, soft curves. Arya had developed a more womanly figure over the past few moons, and Sandor could see it now. Usually, he would not be able to see her body properly, since she wore so many layers of clothing all of the time. 

The thick layer of snow surrounding the river, was a great contrast to Arya's dark, wet hair. "I thought you said you would not look." Arya's voice pulled Sandor out of his thoughts. Immediately, he looked away and pretented to scrub himself clean. Sandor could hear water splashing behind him, indicating that someone was walking in the water. Arya stood infront of Sandor, and stared him deep in his eyes. "Girl, I, I am sorry." He mumbled, looking down in embarrassment. Arya crossed her arms infront of her bare chest and glanced at him, "What an amazing apology. You have outdone yourself this time for sure, Sandor." A thick layer of sarcasm coated her words, and that made The Hound feel even more embarrassed and awkward.

Arya sighed an put a hand on Sandor's wet cheek, her grey eyes stared intensely into his, "If you must look, then you have to make sure, that you do not get caught." A smirk danced on Arya's lips as she sat down in the water infront of him. A small wave crashed against Sandor's bare thighs, as Arya sat down in the water rather quickly. Arya looked up at him, her whole body was now covered in water and the only thing Sandor could see was her face.

"What are you waiting for, Hound?" Arya's sudden and very unexpected question hung in the freezing air, just waiting to be answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I just want to say something: Please take care of yourselves!   
> There are so many bad things going on in the world right now, so please take care of yourselves and stay healthy!
> 
> And remember: You are all so amazing, do not let anyone tell you otherwise!


	46. Not A Chapter!

Hello everyone.

I am so sorry to interrupt your reading, but i just want to write a few things on here, and it is very important: Please, Please take care of yourselves right now! I know i have said it so many times, but please, take care. There are so many bad things going on right now and i really don’t want any of you to get sick!

People all over the world are panicking, and that is so understandable! I am actually in lockdown right now because of the Corona-virus, and everything is closed around here. It is actually quite scary, honestly. I am so happy to see people taking this seriously, though!  
We have to stand side by side and fight this virus (well, not literally, that would make everything worse)

What i mean to say, is that we need to help eachother and take care of eachother!  
Being in lockdown right now means that i have to stay at home for the next fourteen days.

Even though it is very serious and bad, i still try to see the positive in everything (as much as i can). The good thing is, I can actually write more stories now, since i have more time on my hands! Yay! So, if you have any requests or prompts, just write them here!

Stay safe and healthy! <3


	47. Making It Through The Wilderness. (Sandor Clegane/Arya Stark.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya is grumpy, and Sandor has no idea what is wrong with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arya is 16 in this one.

"Do not put that there!" Arya snapped at Sandor, as he was about to put down his leather-bag on the ground. Arya had been grumpy all day, and Sandor had no idea what was going on with her. Earlier that day, when they had been riding through the forest, she had started yelling at Sandor for making some minor mistakes. That shocked Sandor. Usually, Arya was not one to yell randomly at people, but today was different, apparently. Sure, she could get angry sometimes, but she had never had those kinds of anger outbursts until now. It seemed like every single thing was bothering her, even the most minor things, that she would normally be able to shrug right off.

They were currently inside of a forest somewhere, they did not exactly know where, but it seemed like a nice and quiet place. Sandor and Arya had given their horses some water, and Sandor had unpacked some of their things. After all of the hard work, Sandor had looked forward to relax all day. His whole body was sore from riding around all day, and he wanted nothing more than to relax. Then, his plans were ruined because of Arya's dangerous behavior. The Wolf-girl began to scream at him for no apparent reason, and how was he supposed to relax after that? The girl would probably kill him in his sleep, so he had to stay alert.

The Hound raised an eyebrow at the Wolf-girl standing infront of him, her cheeks had turned red with anger. "Why not? I do not want to carry it around all of the damn time, girl!" Sandor barked at her, kicking the ground aggressively, as he threw the bag to the ground, completely disobeying her orders. Arya stomped on the ground, "What in The Seven Hells are you doing?! I told you not to put it there!" Despite being small, the girl was pretty intimidating, and even Sandor found himself getting scared of her sudden outbursts. "Because I told you not to do it! I wanted to lay down right there, and if you place your damn bag there, I will not be able to lie down!" Arya screamed at him, fury sparked in her piercing grey eyes as she glared at Sandor. If looks could kill, the man would had been dead by now, right on the spot.

Sandor let out a dark chuckle, "Girl, there is plenty of space here. I am sure you can find another place to sleep." Sandor rolled his eyes at her foolishness, putting his hands up in the air. "Why the fuck are you laughing?!" Arya's voice was hoarse, probably from all of the screaming. Sandor just shook his head, he did not want to make her even more upset than she already was, "I just think there is alot of space here. It should be possible for you to find somewhere else to sleep." Arya looked around the forest, then she shook her head, "No, I can't see where i should be able to lie down and sleep." She said through gritted teeth, her tone of voice was incredibly aggressive. Sandor took a few steps back, and muttered something to himself, he had never seen Arya this angry and it was honestly freaking him out.

"Why do you have to be such an arse?" Arya muttered, mostly to herself, but The Hound heard her. She kicked a small rock with her boot. He looked at her, "Hells, Girl, why are you so damn grumpy today?" His voice was raspy, since he had been yelling back at Arya every single time she had yelled at him. "I am not grumpy, how many times do I have to tell you?! You are just a stupid dog, aren't you? You cannot get it through your thick skull!" The girl roared at him, like mighty a wolf. Sandor approached her, "Stop saying that!" He yelled at her, feeling his temper flare up, after Arya's words had properly sunk into his mind. "I will not stop saying that, you cunt! I can saw whatever I want, and if I want to say that, I bloody will!" She exclaimed loudly, spitting her words right in his face as if they left a bad taste in her mouth. Sandor threw his hands up in the air, "What the fuck, girl! Are you bleeding out of your cunt or something?! Why are you so bloody aggressive today?" Arya eyed him, "You would love to know that, wouldn't you?" The Wolf-girl spat, before walking away from him.

Arya crossed her arms over her chest and began to walk around in circles, trying to calm down. "Girl, what are you doing?" Sandor asked after a while, scratching the back of his neck. Arya gave him a killer glare once more, and rolled her eyes at him, "Why do you care?" She asked bitterly, stopping in her tracks. Sandor put his hands on his hips and looked at his travel companion, "I was just asking, girl. There is no need to come at me like that." Sandor took a few steps back, and looked at her. Arya merely let out a dark chuckle as she approached him, "You do not tell me what to do, Hound." She huffed in his face, turning on her heel. "I am going to have a piss. You could make yourself useful, by trying to find some supper for us." She muttered as she walked away from their small camp.

"Seven Hells." Sandor muttered to himself, once Arya was out of sight. Sandor looked up at the enormous trees towering above him, desperately trying to gather all of his thoughts. Looking up at the naked trees was oddly soothing, and Sandor suddenly felt so small. Sometimes it was great to see things from a bigger perspective. Something was, in fact, bigger than his problems, he just needed some help to realize it. Sighing, his eyes darted around the forest, trying to find something edible.

As Sandor began to walk around the forest, he inspected the ground, the branches and all of his surroundings. He needed to find some kind of food for them, or else Arya would be mad at him. Well, more mad than she already was. In his eager search for food, his gaze suddenly caught something. He could not quite figure out what it was. Confused, Sandor raised an eyebrow and walked closer to the thing his gaze had just caught. As he got closer to the thing that caught his eye, he finally started realizing what it was. It was Arya.

Sandor looked at her, almost shocked to see her there, even though she had told him she was going to make water. Arya was squatting above the snowy ground. She had pulled her breeches and small clothes down and they hung just above her ankles. She still had Needle by her side. Needle was still securely attached to her belt, which she was still wearing. Her belt had ridden further up her waist, as she was squatting down, though. She just needed to have Needle at her side at all times. She had no idea, if some bad men would attack her whilst she was making water or something like that, so she had to be prepared to defend herself. In that way, she acted like Sandor, alot. Sandor would never let go of his sword either. He was always prepared for a fight.

Sandor's first reaction was to look away from her, but it was like he could not do it. His eyes were indeed betraying him, and he would not forgive them anytime soon. Heck, he was starting to get angry at himself, for even letting himself look at her like that. The girl should be able to have some privacy, right? This was her private business, after all.

Sandor let out a small sigh as he hid behind a tree, hoping the Wolf-girl would not turn around and notice him. Was he truly going to just stand there and watch her like some kind of mad man? Apparently, he was. He prayed to the Gods that Arya would not notice him. If she noticed him staring at her, she would get even more pissed at him. The Hound watched, as Arya's bare backside almost touched the snowy forestfloor.

Sandor's mind started drifting off, and he could suddenly not control his thoughts anymore. He started to wonder, what it would be like to see her arse touching the snowy forestfloor. He got all sorts of images inside of his head, and he could picture Arya sitting on the snowy forestfloor, her naked arse submerged by the pure, white snow. At one point, he even secretly hoped that she would fall over and land on the snow. He could not help but think about how cold her arse was, since nothing covered it. Sandor shook his head, as if that would help him erasing his perverted thoughts. It did not, though.

When Sandor looked closer at Arya, he could see some blood on her inner thigh. Some of the blood dripped down on the fresh snow beneath her, leaving a faint, red stain. His eyes widened and he accidentally let out a small growl. Immediately, Arya turned around. Arya stared directly at him, frozen in her spot. In fact, they both were. Neither of them said anything for the first couple of moments.

It took a few moments for her to realize, what was actually happening. Sandor's jaw dropped as he saw her squatting infront of him, naked from the waist down. He could see everything. "What the fuck are you staring at?!" She hissed at him angrily, her grey eyes sparked with fury. Sandor took a step foward, "Do not come any closer!" She growled, as looked down at herself. Arya finally noticed that she was naked from the waist down. She saw a thin trail of blood running down her legs. She let out a small gasp, and felt kind of panicked for a moment. Humiliation washed over her, as she stood infront of him, bleeding and naked from the waist down.

Her cheeks reddened and she turned around, unable to say anything at all. "What in The Seven Hells are you doing, you arse!" Arya yelled at him, standing with her back turned towards Sandor, pulling up her small clothes and breeches again. Sandor turned around, "I did not see anything, girl." He reassured her, hoping she would accept his apology. Sandor could hear footsteps approaching him from behind, "Do not lie to me, Sandor. I know you saw everything there was to see." Arya told him, turning him around to look him in his eyes. Her breeches had a small bloodstain on them now.

Sandor gulped, "Girl, I swear by-" Arya cut him off, "You can swear all you want, but it does not change what happened. I never said it was a bad thing, though." She whispered hoarsely, with a glimmer of mischief dancing on the inside of her grey eyes.


	48. Greasy Love. (Arya Stark/Gendry Waters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gendry has invited Arya over to his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a part two to "Love Is A Curious Thing". This story takes place, after they both have confessed their feelings towards eachother, and now they are sort of dating. 
> 
> This is a Modern AU story.

Arya was thrilled. Jon had finally agreed to let her go to Gendry's house, and Arya had never felt so happy. Jon had tried his best to accept the fact that his little sister was dating someone, even though it was alot for him to take in. Jon was very protective over Arya, and when he had first seen Gendry Waters standing on their porch wearing his leatherjacket, Jon had a hard time keeping himself together. He did not want Arya to get hurt and Gendry looked like the kind of guy, who would play with her feelings, lead her on and then leave her all by herself. 

Jon did not want that. In fact, he had tried multiple times to talk to Arya about Gendry. He had tried to express his concerns about her new fling to her, but it was like Arya did not want to listen to her brother's concerns at all. It was like she did not listen at all. No matter how accepting Jon tried to be about his sister's new flirt, he still found himself getting very concerned every single time Arya mentioned Gendry's name. 

Gendry was a few years older than her, so he had his own place. Gendry did look like a bad guy. He wore leatherjackets, smoked cigarettes and he owned his own motorbike, which he drove around on all of the time. He even maintained it himself. Yet, over time, Arya had gotten to know the real Gendry. Underneath the leatherjacket, was a heart of gold beating in his chest. Gendry was loyal, an amazing friend, sweet, handsome, crafty, caring and funny. He was all of the good things, and he was just Arya's type. Even though Jon had his concerns about Gendry, he had finally agreed to let Arya visit him in his own house. Until now, Arya had only been able to see him outside of school and at her house, where Jon watched over both of them like a hawk. Neither of them had liked Jon watching over them like that. In a way, they actually felt like some kind of criminals, being watched like that constantly. 

Arya had been to Gendry's house a couple of times before, but that was before they had confessed their feelings towards eachother. Arya could not help but think that her visit this time would be different. Arya could feel her heart pumping in her throat, as she walked down the quiet road, still on her way to Gendry's place. Lately, she had started feeling rather nervous whenever she was around him. It was a good kind of nervous, but at the same time it was still incredibly uncomfortable. Arya took a deep breath, realizing that she was very close to Gendry's house now. It was a small house. It had a tiny garage attached to the main building, and he had a garden as well. In Arya's opinion, that was the perfect kind of house: it was small, had a garden and a garage. She did not really care for huge, glamorous houses, she would rather live in a small and humble house. 

She looked around her, it was a small, yet nice neighborhood Gendry lived in. Arya admired all of the houses on the street, they looked so small and cozy. Arya could picture herself sitting inside of one of those houses, drinking hot chocolate on a cold, snowy winterday. She would love to live on this exact street, whenever she was old enough to move out of Robb's house.

Smiling, Arya had forgotten all about her nervosity for a second. Her whole body felt at peace, and she felt happy. Then she saw Gendry's house. The peace within her vanished completely. Her heart started beating rapidly, and she felt a tad dizzy, walking on the concrete. There it was, Gendry's house. It was a small house, made out of yellow bricks. The garage was made out of white bricks, though. It was tiny and cramped, but cozy. The front yard looked stunning. The grass was so green, and flowers of all colors camouflaged the bottom of Gendry's porch. Arya could not even see, where the bottom of the porch touched the grass. Arya took a deep breath before walking up on his porch, her hands almost shaking as she knocked on his front-door. 

After a few moments, the door creaked open, and Arya's heart skipped a beat. For a moment, it was like time was frozen. Heck, it felt as if everything was frozen. Gendry stood in the doorframe, smiling big, pulling Arya in for a tight, warm hug. His cologne hit her nostrils as she wrapped her arms around him. Gendry wore his leatherjacket, as always. Parts of his dark hair was coated in a thin layer of gel, which indicated that he had been trying to look his best for her. The smell of cigarette smoke still clung to him, though. He was taller than her, but Arya did not care at all. She felt so protected in his grip, and she did not want their warm embrace to end.

"It is so amazing to see you." Gendry murmured in Arya's ear, giving her a small kiss on her cheek. They broke their embrace and stared at eachother for a few seconds. "I feel the same way. Thank you for inviting me over!" She exclaimed, a small blush appeared on her cheek, after Gendry had kissed it. He was a gentleman trapped in a bad boy's body. Gendry smiled at her, "You know I love it when you visit me, Arya. Come with me." Gendry closed the door behind Arya and began to walk in the directon of the garage. Arya raised an eyebrow, not sure what he wanted to show her. Yet, she followed him, without saying a word. 

It looked like Gendry had been trying to clean up his house before she got here. Some places of the house looked sparkly clean, while other places looked messy and dusty. "Let us go in here." Gendry mumbled, opening the door which lead to the garage. Arya crossed her arms over her chest, having absolutely no clue what was going to happen now. They entered the garage, and Gendry closed the door behind them.

"I am sorry for asking, but what exactly are we doing in here?" Arya smiled at Gendry, walking closer to him. Gendry smirked at Arya, "Well, I actually have something planned for us. You know how you once told me that you would love to help me out in my garage?" He asked her, a smirk danced on his lips. Arya nodded her head slowly, "I do remember that." She replied, her grey eyes darted around the dark garage. "Well, I am accepting your offer today. I know how you have always admired my bike, so I thought it would be cool to fix it up with you. Then i can teach you a thing or two." He winked at her. 

Arya could not help but smirk at his comment, "Oh, I would love to do that." Gendry looked her up and down, just to see what kind of clothes she was wearing. She wore a black crop top and some highwaisted white shorts. "What is it?" Arya raised an eyebrow and glanced down at herself. Gendry shook his head, "Nothing. Don't you want to borrow some overalls? Or gloves? I have some here you can borrow. Your clothes is not exactly the best clothes to repair a motorbike in." He offered, but Arya just shook her head, "No, I do not mind getting dirty." She replied, smiling slightly at him. Gendry just nodded his head, he loved girls who were not afraid to get some grease under their nails. 

"This is my bike. You have seen it plenty of times now." Gendry pointed at the black motorbike standing in the middle of the garage. Arya walked over to the bike, her fingers traced the smooth side of it, "It must be so powerful. I bet it can go very fast." Arya murmured, admiringly. Gendry gulped a couple of times. Seeing Arya standing there with his bike, just did _something_ to him. His two favorite things in this world were standing right there infront of him. Gendry walked over to her, "Indeed. The engine in this one is very powerful. It is a quite old bike, but i have maintained it for years now and it is good quality." Gendry told her, patting the seat of the bike. "The bike needs and oil change, actually. Do you want to help me? I can show you how to do it." Gendry asked, scratching the back of his neck. Arya turned her head away from the bike and nodded at the very nervous Gendry standing behind her, "Of course." Arya smiled at him, and put her hands on her hips. Gendry pulled out alot of tools, an oil pan, new oil and a new oil filter. 

Gendry put on the rear paddock stand on the bike, which kept it in place. Arya bit her lip as she saw Gendry on the greasy floor, securing the bike. "Alright, so we need to unscrew the engine's oil cap now." Gendry crouched down and so did Arya. Arya looked at the engine of the motorbike, trying her best to locate the oil cap. "Is this the oil cap?" Arya asked Gendry, pointing at a small cap in the engine. Gendry smiled and nodded his head, "Indeed it is. Good job, Arya. Just unscrew it now." He instructed her. Arya's thin and pale fingers began to unsrew the cap. When it was finally loose, she removed it with her fingers and put it down on the grease-stained floor.

Arya and Gendry got up from the floor, "Now we have to warm up the bike. Then the oil will flow better." Arya nodded her head, "Should I start it?" Gendry looked at her for a few moments, then he nodded his head slowly. He gave Arya the keys and she sat up on it, "I have never started a bike before. Jon used to have one himself, but I was never allowed to touch it." Arya mumbled, feeling the cold leather-seat rub against her shorts. Gendry could not take his eyes off of Arya. She was sitting on his bike, wearing _that_... his mind began to drift off and certain images filled his head. "J-just put in the key." Gendry tried his best to sound as normal as possible, but it was hard. Arya turned on the bike and it roared to life. 

"We have to let it run for a few minutes!" Gendry yelled, hoping Arya would be able to hear him despite of the loud sound of the engine running. Arya nodded her head, "I will turn it off in a few minutes!" She yelled back, sitting up straight. Gendry walked closer to her. He had to be there in case something happened. Arya had never turned on a bike before, so what if everything went wrong? Then he had to save her. Or atleast try to. Whilst the engine was warming up, Arya and Gendry glanced at eachother. They both smiled, and it seemed like the nervosity had disappeared. Arya looked so beautiful, as she sat there on his bike. A few minutes later, Arya turned off the bike and got off.

"What do we have to do now?" Arya asked, almost in an eager tone of voice. Gendry chuckled at her, "Now we have to remove the drain bolt. You need to use this socket wrench." Gendry handed Arya the socket wrench and she glanced down at it, raising an eyebrow. "However, you gotta make sure that you place your oil pan right where the oil will drain out, or else we will make a nightmarish mess." Gendry grabbed the oil pain and slid it under the bike, where the drain bolt was located. Arya nodded, trying to process all of the things Gendry told her. Arya crouched down and began to remove the drain bolt with her socket wrench. After a few twists, the black and dirty oil began to flow down into the oil pan. Luckily, Arya removed her hand just before the steady stream of oil came out.

"You are a natural, Arya!" Gendry exclaimed in awe, crouching down beside her. Arya smiled up at him, "Well, thank you! I am just following the instructions a very skilled mechanic is giving to me." She winked, her voice sounded teasing. Gendry smirked at her, "Well, now your skilled mechanic is telling you to just let it all drain out. After that, you have to remove the oil filter." He told her. He gave her a cleanish rag, which she could dry off her slightly dirty hands with. 

Gendry found the new oil filter and handed it to Arya, "This is the new oil filter. You have to remove the old one. You can just remove it by hand. Be careful, though." Gendry warned her. Arya nodded and laid down on the floor. Her whole upper body was underneath the bike, and Gendry could only see her long, bare legs. Arya located the oil filter. She removed it by hand. "Damn it..." She cursed to herself, realizing it was tighter than she thought it would be. "Is everything alright under there?" Gendry asked her, slightly concerned. Arya let out a huff and a sigh, "Yes, everything is fine. That damn thing is just so tight to loosen." She mumbled, mostly to herself.

All of sudden, the oil filter came loose. Old oil started spraying everywhere. Accidentally, Arya spilled the oil filter's contents all over her. Gasping, she looked down at her stomach. Her bare arms and bare stomach were covered in black, dirty grease and her white shorts were not white anymore. Huffing, Arya got out from underneath the bike and looked Gendry. "Holy shit, you are covered in oil!" Gendry exclaimed, looking Arya up and down. Gendry had to bite his lip in secret. Seeing Arya standing there, covered in oil was actually pretty hot. He could not deny it. Her bare stomach was coated in it, too. The white shorts would never go back to being white again, that was for certain. "Arya rolled her eyes, "Oh, really? I had not noticed." She said, her words dripping with sarcasm. 

Gendry smirked at her, "I am sorry, I did not mean it like that." God, why did she have to look so sexy? He would love to help her clean up her oilsoaked body. He could just imagine her pale, delicate skin- "Gendry! What are you doing?" Arya pulled Gendry out of his thoughts, leaving him pretty confused. "Oh, I was just thinking about how you should have accepted my offer regarding the overalls." He said as casually as possible. 

Arya shook her head, a smirk spread on her lips, "I am happy I did not accept your offer." She whispered, kissing his cheek. Gendry glanced down at her, his face a clear portrait of confusion. Arya leaned closer to him, “ _If I had your overalls on, you would not have to help me get cleaned up afterwards.”_ She whispered. Gendry nearly choke on his spit. Was he dreaming or did she really just say that? Gendry smirked at her, “Your skilled mechanic will be more than happy to help cleaning you up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing alright! Stay safe and healthy in these difficult times!


	49. The Cat Of The Canals Can Get Exhausted, Too. (Jaqen H’ghar/Arya Stark.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A girl is late for her training.

The girl was having a good, dreamless sleep. The girl was sleeping, and it was so lovely: it felt as if she was unconscious without actually being unconscious. She had nothing to worry about whilst she was sleeping, and that was probably the best part about sleeping. Whenever she was in a deep sleep, she entered her own, small world. A world where nothing could go wrong, where nothing was expected of her.

Her chamber was rather cold and dark, but it did not bother her in the slightest. Still in a deep sleep, the girl pulled her blanket closer to her chin, trying her best to keep warm. Shivering slightly under the blanket, the girl hugged her knees close to her chest, hoping her body would be able to create some kind of warmth.

Her intense assassin training started very early in the morning every single day, and she had never been late to her training. Yet. The girl always made sure to arrive right on time for her training, not wanting to cause any trouble. She did not want The Waif or Jaqen to think that she did not take her training seriously enough. Then, she knew exactly what they would tell her. They would tell her the way-too-famous words, over and over again: _You are not ready_.   
Those words already repeated themselves inside of her head all of the time, so she did not need to hear them, again. 

The girl did not want that to happen, so every morning, when she woke up, she would be breaking her fast quickly before going to her training. She always woke up at the same time each morning, and that always gave her just enough time to get everything done before the training of the day began. Today, however, seemed to be different. Very different. The girl had not woken up yet, and she had been sleeping longer than usual. The girl did not know that though, yet.

The heavy door to her chamber creaked open, a faint light appeared by the doorframe. At first, the girl thought it was something she was dreaming, so she did not pay any attention to it. She did not even open her eyes once, confident that she was just dreaming. Turning around on her bed, the girl began to sense the presence of someone else in her chamber.

Slowly starting to realize that what she thought was a dream wasn't actually a dream, she opened her grey eyes. Her eyes flickered around the chamber. It felt like looking inside of a piece of coal, it was so dark and it was impossible to see anything. When the girl turned around again, she noticed a faint light coming from the corner of her small chamber. The girl rubbed her eyes in disbelief, kind of hoping that the light would disappear, once she had rubbed her eyes. Gasping quietly, the girl put her hand over her mouth. The light was still there. In fact, it seemed like it had gotten a tad closer to the girl's bed. The lovely girl's heart began to pump in her chest, and she found herself clutching the blanket.

"A girl is still sleeping." The deep, raspy voice belonging to Jaqen H'ghar resounded throughout the room. The girl almost jumped out of her bed, "Gods, do not scare me like that! Jaqen, you cannot just go inside of people's chambers, without their consent or knowledge." The girl mumbled, feeling her heartbeats slowing down once again. Jaqen walked closer to her, holding the lit candle in his hand, which, obviously, had created the faint light in the corner of her chamber before. Jaqen had a faint smirk on his face, the flickering flame infront of him lit up his face. The girl could see the man's dark cloak, his white and red hair and his emotionless eyes. The light did make him look kind of frightening, especially when he wore his dark cloak with his hood up.

"A man can do whatever he wants to do. Besides, a girl is late for her training." The man's voice was emotionless as usual, yet the girl could hear somethin else in his voice, too: a teasing tone. The girl felt relief washing over her, until she remembered, what Jaqen just had told her, "A girl is late for her training." What in The Seven Hells did he mean by that?

The girl sat up quickly in her bed, almost feeling dizzy from sitting up too fast. Her vision became slightly blurry as she focused her eyes at Jaqen. "What? No, a girl is not late for her training... her training starts soon." She told him, raising an eyebrow at him, trying her best to talk quietly, without raising her voice. The Hound would always raise his voice at her in a very gruff manner, and it was safe to assume that she did the very same thing to him. It had been a pretty tough adjustment for her, to not raise her voice at Jaqen or The Waif. Even though she was not the one who travelled with The Hound, but Arya Stark.

The candle made Jaqen's green eyes look sparkly as he smirked at her, "A girl's training has already begun. Is a girl not interested in becoming a Faceless Man anymore?" The mysterious man asked her, his intense eyes looked at her. Luckily, the girl was wearing clothes to bed, or else their small _meeting_ would had been rather awkward. "Wait, what?" The girl muttered out loud confused, hurrying out of bed. Suddenly, she did not feel tired at all anymore.

Jaqen turned around to face the young girl, his candle threw its light at the girl, as she stood infront of him. "A girl is late for her training. She must have overslept." Jaqen said in the emotionless voice, this time there were no teasing tone. For a moment, it felt like the lovely girl was not able to move. Not even an inch. She had never been late for her training, and now her body decided to betray her by not waking her up. All she wanted to do, was to prove her worth to everyone at The House Of Black And White. Now, it seemed like her plan had completely failed.

"A girl is terribly sorry about that. That was not on purpose, at all." The girl told him, biting her lip. Jaqen had an emotionless look in his eyes, "A girl is simply not ready to become a Faceless Man." He stated cooly, exhaling deeply. His breath caused the candle's thin flame to flicker violently. The girl sighed and ran a hand through her short hair, "I am! I am ready! Do not say I am bot ready!" The girl exclaimed, feeling the panic rise inside of her, again. The man stroke the lovely girl's cheek, gently, "A girl has been quite good at arriving right on time for her training. The woman told me so herself, even though she did not want to admit it. She is not very fond of a girl. Therefore it must be true, what she has been telling me." Jaqen said, deep in thought, not removing his gaze from the girl standing infront of him. "Is the lovely girl ready to do anything to become a Faceless Man?" He questioned her, his long and bony fingers gently traced her pale cheeks.

The girl nodded, “Of course. A girl will do anything. She _will_ become no-one.” She told him confidently, crossing her arms over her chest, feeling her nightgown rub against her arms. The man gave her a quick nod, without saying another word. When Jaqen slowly approached the door, the girl stopped him, “Wait, Jaqen. What is a girl supposed to do now?” Jaqen turned around and faced her. His face showed a tiny bit of sympathy now, but it was only a tad bit. “A girl must figure it out herself. Her training is cancelled today, since the girl was absent. A girl must try again in the morrow.” His voice was deeper than usual, and the girl could feel the small hairs on her arms stand up. It was like his voice was vibrating inside of her ear canal. She started getting chills all over her body.

“Does that mean a girl gets another chance, then?” She asked him, hope dripped from her words. The man merely looked at her, “A girl must do whatever she needs to do, in order to become a Faceless Man.” Jaqen then approached the door, and opened it. When he walked out of that door, he took all of the light with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Is everyone alright? I hope so!  
> Stay healthy and stay home!


	50. In The Heat Of The Night. (Sandor Clegane/Arya Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get slightly hot, when Sandor and Arya are about to go to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arya is 16 here.   
> Warnings: Descriptions of nudity.

The she-wolf lusted for something. Something, she did not know what was. She could feel the adrenaline pump inside of her veins, causing her heart to speed up its pace rapidly. It was in the middle of the night. The darkness had fallen over the forest soon enough, and everything was now dark around her and Sandor. The weather was freezing cold, and it was a very clear night. Arya could see all or the small stars in the sky, if she dared herself to look up there.

They had not been able to find any food for supper, so they had to go to sleep, while trying to ignore the gnawing pain of hunger in their stomachs. It did not seem to bother Arya all that much. However, Sandor did not take it very well. He complained about the gnawing pain of hunger inside of his stomach every five seconds, and then he complained to Arya about not being able to sleep, as if it was her fault. The Wolf-girl had tried her best to ignore Sandor's endless complaints, but it was way harder than she expected it to be. They were inside of a big forest, but Sandor seemed to take up all of the space with all of his complaints. It made Arya go slightly mad, and she just wanted him to shut up, even just for a few moments. Arya had finally decided to try to get some sleep, if at all possible. Hopefully Sandor would grow tired of complaining eventually, and then he would go to sleep too. Well, the girl could only hope. 

The brutal, cold wind was very harsh on Arya's pale cheeks as she laid down on the forestfloor. It felt like the wind was biting her cheeks, leaving huge bruises. The darkness of the night soon consumed her completely, and she could not see anything. The great, big Sandor Clegane laid beside her, and even though she could not see him, she knew he was not sleeping. He was breathing way too fast to be sleeping.

Arya let out a small sigh and glanced up at the starry sky above her. Above the crowns of the trees, the moon shone brightly along with the stars. However, a few clouds covered it every once in a while, so the moon's rays did not make it down to where Arya and Sandor were lying. Arya hugged herself, trying to stay as warm as possible. With no food in her belly, it was hard to produce more warmth and she could feel herself starting to shiver, a weird kind of tiredness took over her body. Despite wearing her tunic, her shirt, her breeches, her socks and her boots, she still shivered. They had no blankets or anything with them, which was incredibly stupid now that Arya really thought about it.

Mentally, Arya growled. The hunger-pains in her stomach was the only thing she could think about, and there was no way she could ignore them, since they flared up every two seconds. She could feel the lust within her making an appearance once again. Still, she did not know what she lusted for. Shivering, she turned around and looked at Sandor. Or, atleast she tried to. It was too dark to see anything and it honestly pissed Arya off, alot. The Hound could hear the Wolf-girl shivering beside him, and that made him look in her direction. "Girl, what is the matter now?" He asked her in that gruff manner of his. 

Arya shook her head, for a moment she forgot that Sandor would not be able to see it. "I am hungry and cold." Was all Arya managed to say, before her teeth began to chatter. The Hound rested his weight on his elbow, as he sat up, "You never complain about being cold or hungry, Wolf-girl" he remarked, sighing slowly. He himself could feel the terrible cold weather affect his body as well. Arya glared at him, and she was actually happy he could not see the way she looked at him. He would had been scared out of his mind. "I am aware, thank you for telling me, though. You are the real hero here, there is no doubt about that." Arya rolled her eyes, rubbing her own shoulders, using the very last bit of energy she had left in her stiff body.

"I am pretty sure you have managed to complain for both of us today, though." Arya told him drily, letting out a small sigh. The Hound raised an eyebrow, "What the fuck is that supposed to mean, girl?" He barked at her, now feeling annoyance beginning to build up inside of him. He rested his hand on the hilt of his sword. Arya chuckled darkly, "You have been acting like a little bitch all day, Sandor. _Oh no, my stomach hurts! I am so damn hungry girl! It is all your fault!_ " Arya said in a fake high-pitched voice, trying to imitate Sandor. That just made him even more annoyed with the Wolf-girl. "I wonder why I am complaining! You are such an amazing travel-companion, so there should be no trouble at all!" The Hound yelled at her, his words dripped with sarcasm.

Arya's cheeks quickly turned from cold to warm in a matter of seconds, feeling the anger inside of her. The adrenaline pumped faster through her veins now. Was it an argument she had lusted for all day? No, it still felt as if something was missing. "You are such an arse!" The Wolf-girl yelled, still feeling very cold. It felt weird yelling into the darkness, but Arya did not care about that at all. The Hound began to laugh, his voice was hoarse. "Why they fuck are you laughing?" Arya asked him angrily, crossing her arms over her chest. "You are being pathetic, girl. Get over yourself." Sandor growled, laying back down again. "Shut up, Sandor. Gods, just leave me alone." Arya muttered, turning away from The Hound. 

Neither of them said anything for a very long period of time. Sandor started to feel bad. He suddenly felt bad for yelling at Arya like that, just because he was not feeling well. Arya was clearly very cold and hungry, yet she did not complain the way he did. In fact, Arya was actually a very tough and cool girl. The more Sandor laid there, the more he could feel his conscience hitting him in his face. Groaning, Sandor turned around, "Girl, are you asleep?" He whispered to her, hoping she would answer him. Arya let out a groan, not moving an inch, "What do you think?" She asked him sassily, not even bothering to answer his foolish question. Sandor let out a sigh, "Are you still cold?" He wondered out loud, hoping she would not answer him with a sassy remark this time. Arya hestitated, "Yeah, I am." She admitted, after a while. Sandor cleared his throat, "If you move closer to me, I will try to warm you up." He offered quietly, staring into the darkness. He could hear Arya turn around, tiny twigs beneath her body cracked as she did so. "I would like that. Thank you." She answered. Sandor could hear and feel her moving closer to him. 

"You know, you will actually felt warmer faster if you have skin-to-skin contact with someone." Sandor muttered, feeling slightly excited by the thought of a very naked Arya beside him. "Really?" Arya sounded surprised. Both by the fact Sandor had just told her about body heat, and the fact that the words just came out of his mouth. "If I take off my clothes, that means you will have to do it too, in order for it to work." Arya raised an eyebrow. She could not deny the warm feeling spreading through the lower part of her stomach, when she thought about being completely naked next to The Hound. Sandor let out a tiny growl, "Aye. That is right." He told her, slowly regretting what he had just suggested. After a while, Arya got up. Even though Sandor could not see her, he could still hear just what she was about to do. Sandor could hear Arya undoing her tunic slowly. The man listened closely to her every move. Not intentionally, but it happened anyway. Arya slid down her tunic and then her shirt. She undid her boots, kicked them off along with her socks. She undid her breeches, and once they were loose around her hips, she slid them down. She took off her belt and put it carefully down on the ground. She could feel the cold wind biting her skin, as she was left wearing nothing but her dirty small clothes. Frowning, she took them off, too. Arya was now as naked as her nameday. The feeling of the cold air clashing against her naked skin suddenly turned her on quite a bit.

Arya laid back down, "Now it is your turn." She whispered to Sandor. She could have sworn that she just heard the huge man gulp, as those words escaped her mouth. Even though Sandor could not see Arya's naked body, he could still _feel_ it. She was all of sudden very close to him now. Sandor got up from the ground and quickly got himself undressed. He took off his tunic, shirt, breeches, boots, socks and his sword. Suddenly, he too was standing naked in the middle of the cold and dark forest. Gingerly, he laid back down, trying to figure out where Arya was. Then, he could feel her soft and delicate skin rub against his. 

Arya could feel her bare backside running against Sandor's naked, lower body. She could feel his warnth spread right through her. In that very moment, it felt like the adrenaline within her veins exploded. She felt like a wild she-wolf in heat as she rubbed her naked body against his. Was this how Nymeria felt whenever she was in heat? Arya knew that she would never know, but Nymeria could very well be feeling like this. Arya could feel the top of his bare thighs rubbing against her, and it took everything in her not to moan out loud at the close, psychical contact. Arya could feel Sandor's rough and slightly dirty hands holding a tight grip around her small, bare breasts. His hands slowly travelled down and teased her bare abdomen. He could feel her soft curves, as his hands traced her still-developing hips. Gods, the Wolf-girl had indeed grown up.

Arya let out a small moan, craving more of his rough touch. Suddenly, she realized that this was exactly what she had lusted for: the skin-to-skin contact and the rough touch. I am trying to warm you up faster, girl." She could hear Sandor growl from behind her. Arya could feel the freezing cold air hit her flustered warm cheeks, whilst lying in Sandor's tight grip. She was the small spoon and he was the big spoon. Oh, he was indeed the _big_ spoon.

The Wolf-girl let a small moan escape her lips, "Please keep going." Arya whispered, feeling The Hound's hands hold a tight grip around both her exposed abdomen and her breasts. Her delicate skin got slightly sweaty beneath Sandor's big and rough hands. The bare forestfloor, which they were lying on, had actually turned rather warm from their actions. She could feel the heat spread from the bottom of her abdomen and out in her entire body.

Excitement, longing and lust filled her veins soon enough. Arya was shivering now. Not from the cold, but from the pleasure. "The Wolf-girl needs someone to keep her warm, aye?" Sandor whispered in her ear, hungrily.


	51. The Beauty Of Being Alone. (Robb Stark/Arya Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb accidentally sees Arya swimming naked in the river of the Godswood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Nudity and incest. If this is not your cup of tea, do not read it! 
> 
> Arya is 15 years old in this one.

Arya wandered around alone, inside of the castle of Winterfell. She glanced out of a window nearby. The snow was slowly falling down from the sky outside, creating a white landscape right outside of her window. The girl smiled to herself, she loved the snowy weather, and even though it was pretty cold, even inside of the castle, she found the snow to be oddly soothing. The quietness slowly began to fill up the chamber. Arya could literally hear the sound of the silence. A sound she did not get to hear very often.

Sansa and Lady Catelyn had gone for a walk together, Jon was outside practicing his sword-fighting and Bran, Rickon and Ned had gone out to the horses. Arya was left alone. Not completely alone, though. Robb and Theon were still inside of the castle somewhere, too. Arya just didn't know where they were. They were probably sitting together somewhere, telling eachother odd and funny stories.

Arya enjoyed being alone. It was not very often, she had the opportunity to be all by herself. So, she cherished every moment, when she finally got to be alone. There were almost some of her family members inside of the castle with her, and even though it was a pretty big castle, she never truly got the feeling of being alone. Someone was always there with her, one way or the other, and it actually annoyed her. Then, she had all of her sewing lessons with the Septa. She never had any time for herself, someone always had to tell her exactly what to do.

Arya would rather fight someone with her sword than sit inside of the castle and sew all day. Her mother knew that, and therefore Lady Catelyn accompanied Arya whenever she had her sewing lessons. That way, Lately Catelyn made sure that her daughter actually showed up for her lessons and spoke properly to the Septa. Having her mother by her side did not amuse Arya. Not at all. Arya thought of her mother as being incredibly controlling and she always watched over Arya like a hawk. She never let Arya out of her sight, especially not during those sewing lessons. Arya had even heard her mother complaining about her multiple times. She had also heard her talking to Ned, about how amazing Sansa was and how Sansa had better manners than Arya would ever have. " _I hope the Gods will forgive me for saying this, but I wish Arya was more like her sister. I hope the Gods will help us."_ She had heard Lady Catelyn say. Even though Arya did not care much about her manners, it still hurt to hear her mother talk about her like that, when she thought Arya would not be able to hear it.

Everyday, Arya was constantly reminded of just how amazing her sister was. At everything. Sansa was great at sewing, Arya wasn't. Her mother did not hestitate to point that out. If she was being honest, it hurt something deep inside of her. She could not explain exactly why she felt the way she did, but she knew one thing: it hurt. Sansa was always the perfect girl: she was good at singing, sewing, dancing and so many other things that Arya did not even know how to do.

However, today seemed to be much more different for the young girl. Everyone was out doing something, and they had no time to worry about Arya, which she was very happy about. She had some time for herself now. Arya smiled to herself, "I have to do something nice today." She mumbled to herself, pacing the chamber she was currently standing in. She could hear her own footsteps resounding throughout the room. Arya racked her brain. She wanted to get the most out of this blesssed day she had been given. The girl pulled a strand of her dark hair away from her pale face, frowning a bit. She had never been good at making decisions.

However, it had been a very long time since she had gone bathing in the river of the Godswood. She would probably be all by herself there, since it was snowing outside. Arya had always enjoyed swimming and bathing in the Godswood, so why shouldn't she do it, now that she finally had some time to do it? Even though it was snowing outside, Arya was still very excited to go bathing anyway. Then, there would be nobody to disturb her whilst she was inside of the river. Smiling, the young girl ran down the stairs, almost knocking some servants to the ground in the process. Accientally, of course. "I'm sorry!" Arya yelled to the servants she almost knocked over, giving them an apologetic smile, as she kept running towards the enormous front-door. Her heart was racing, but in an amazing way. It had been a very long time since she had been that excited about something.

When Arya finally reached and opened the door, the raw cold hit her right in her face. A biting sensation could be felt in her cheeks. A lovely biting sensation. Arya walked out of the door, and closed it behind her. As she began to walk, she could hear the fresh snow crack beneath her boots. Arya took a deep breath, and when she exhaled, the warm air from her lungs created a small cloud of smoke, as it collided with crisp and freezing air. Arya loved the cold weather. Very much, indeed. She looked around her, making sure nobody else had seen her walking. Nobody was there. Finally, Arya began to get the feeling of being completely alone, as she approached the Godswood. The trees surrounded her. A thick layer of snow rested on the thick branches of the old trees. Arya could feel herself getting shivers all over her body. Her hands were conpletely red from the cold air. She stuffed her hands inside of the pockets of her breeches, and kept on walking. It was in the middle of the afternoon, and it was getting slightly darker. Arya could still see where she was walking, though.

The trees around her threw their creepy shadows down on the snowy ground. Finally, Arya reached the river. Smiling, she took off her tunic and shirt, throwing the two pieces of clothing down on the ground. Arya could feel the cold breeze against her naked upper body. She kicked off her boots, and put them beside her clothes. Arya began to undo her breeches, feeling how they slid down her pale legs. She slid off her small clothes as well, and put it on top of her tunic. Arya approached the river, looking down into the water. She stood on the riverbank and gingerly dipped her toes in the freezing water. A thin layer of ice covered the surface of the water, but it shattered into hundreds of pieces as Arya dipped her toes in the water. It was so cold. She could hardly feel her toes anymore. She liked that numb kind of feeling, though. Arya slowly got inside of the river, her body slowly submerged by the cold water. Arya took a deep breath. When she took a deep breath, it felt as if her lungs were filled with broken glass. The cold air made her lungs feel heavy and it hurt when she felt the cold air inside of her lungs. Only for a brief moment, though.

The period right after the pain in her lungs had vanished was almost magical. Arya felt weightless. She allowed her body to float. She closed her eyes and rested her hands on her wet, exposed abdomen. As she touched her abdomen, she could feel her blood boiling, in a way she had never felt before. She was not angry. Quite the opposite, actually. She felt at peace. Yet, she still felt her blood boiling, but in a good way. It felt as if her abdomen spread divine warmth, to the rest of her body, as her whole body was submerged by water. Her ears were under water, so she could not really hear anyhing, besides the water splashing against the riverbank and a few birds chirping in the distance, getting ready to go to rest. Arya let out a relaxed sigh, a small smile spread across her face.

Arya lowered her hands a bit. She could feel how her own hands felt cold on the sensitive skin of hers. Her hands traced her inner thighs. Shivering, Arya let out a small sound. It felt like sparks had been let loose inside of her abdomen and lower body.

"Arya! It is way too cold to bathe!" The sudden voice startled her, which resulted in her head getting under water, making her hair incredibly wet and cold. When she finally had caught her breath once again, she looked around her. She tried to figure out where the voice came from. Her eyes caught a person standing on the riverbank. It was Robb. His gaze was fixed on her, and his mouth was slightly open. He was just standing there, as if he was s statue. His dark hair was a significant contrast to the white snow. He held his sword in his hand. When she looked down at herself, she could understand why he was staring. She immediately covered up her nakedness, letting a small growl of annoyance escape her thin lips.

Robb immediately slid back his sword into his belt, his cheeks immediately turned red with embarrassment. Robb had, accidentally, been staring at Arya's nakedness. He had tried multiple times to remove his gaze from her, but it felt impossible. Arya was definietly becoming a young, beautiful lady. The soft curves were incredibly visible on her now wet skin. Her dark hair clung to her naked collarbone and upper body. Her small, pale breasts had goosebumps on them, from the cold water touching them. Her slender legs were wet too. She looked like some kind of Water-Goddess as she stood there, naked in the middle of the river. His jaw had dropped, and he was not sure how he was supposed to get it back up. Robb knew it was wrong, so wrong to look at his sister like that. They were no Targaryens, for crying out loud. Yet, he began to feel things he had never felt towards Arya before. Robb had never seen Arya in this light. Never. Robb could not get the thoughts inside of his head to stop. Seeing Arya like this, just did _something_ to him.

He had just been walking inside of the Godswood, looking for Arya. He had reached the river. He had seen some clothes lying in a pile on the snowy ground. A pair of white small clothes laid at the very top of the pile. Then, he had found her. It was Arya's clothes and small clothes. It was not how Robb had imagined to find her, though. He had expected her to be fully dressed. Instead, she was as naked as her nameday. Robb could not help but laugh, when he saw Arya getting so startled by his voice.

Robb began to chuckle at her sudden clumsiness. Arya shot him a harsh glare, "Why the fuck are you laughing? What are you doing here?" She snapped at him, looking down at herself to make sure her body was covered in water. Robb cleared his throat, "I am sorry, Arya. I did not mean to startle you. I have been looking for you everywhere!" He exclaimed, approaching the river. Arya sunk lower into the water. She could feel her bare abdomen and stomach brush against the bottom of the river, as she tried to cover herself up as much as possible.

"Can't a girl get just a tiny bit of privacy around here?" Arya asked, her voice sounded very bitter. Robb sighed, "I apologize, Arya. I was afraid that something bad had happened to you!" He told her, frowning a bit. Arya sighed and looked him in his eyes, "Why don't you go spend some time with Sansa? She is way better company than I will ever be." Arya muttered, the feeling of envy filling her veins. Robb gave her a confused look. He tried to focus on her head this time, and not her nakedness, "Arya, you will always be my favorite sister. You know that." He told her in a soft tone, followed by a heart-warming smile. Arya's grey eyes looked into his. She could tell he was being sincere, and that made her crack a small smile. “You know it is not true. You will always be better company, than Sansa ever will be. All she wants to do, is sitting around and sewing all day. You are way more interesting, Arya.” Robb smiled. "Thank you. You are my favorite brother. Or, atleast one of my favorites." She told him sassily, swimming closer to the riverbank where he was standing. Robb chuckled, "I am incredibly flattered!" He laughed, leaning over her to ruffle her wet hair. Just like he always did. “However, there was one chamber inside of the castle that I knew I would not have look inside of to see if you were there: the sewing chamber!” Both Robb and Arya laughed. “You are right about that.” Arya smiled, actually happy to see Robb.

"But, it is way too cold to bathe now, Arya! You will get ill! Get out of the water!" Robb said, urging her to get out of the water. Arya merely shook her head, "It is not too cold. Perhaps it is too cold for you, but not for me. I am fierce, the cold doesn't bother me." Arya protested, moving her arms around in circles in the water. Robb rolled his eyes and let a small chuckle escape his lips. Arya could not help but notice how absolutely handsome Robb actually was. The feeling of her wet abdomen brushing against the bottom of the river, and the sight of Robb infront of her, made her feel weird. She felt so warm all of a sudden.

Arya could feel her heart pump in her chest, the adrenaline pumped in her chest. Robb looked down at her small frame. Even though Arya's body was partly covered with water, Robb could still see the outlines of her body. The young man gulped, his mind was filled with thoughts. Filthy thoughts. "You should still get out of the water, you will get sick." Robb tried again, but Arya just shook her head, a sudden glimmer of mischief in her grey eyes, "You are just afraid of getting in the water." She teased him, lifting her arms a little bit. Just enough for Robb to see the top of her bare upper body. "I am not scared!" Robb crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at his little sister. Arya smirked up at him, "Then prove it." She said in a whisper. Robb's eyes widened, "Arya, I... it would be odd-" Arya shook her head, "It is good to do something out of the ordinary sometimes." Arya ran a hand through her wet hair, a convincing smirk on her face.

Robb's heart fluttered. His palms had turned slightly clammy the past few minutes. The young wolf hestitated for a few moments, without breaking his very intense eyecontact with Arya. Robb looked to both sides, judt to make sure nobody was there to witness this. All the young man could see was trees, trees and trees. Trees were surrounding them entirely, and there was no way anyone would be able to see them nor hear them. Not out here. They were all by themselves. Slowly, Robb began to remove his tunic and his shirt. He threw them ontop of Arya's pile of clothes. Robb could feel Arya's eyes resting upon him, intensely, watching his every move. Arya looked at Robb’s strong and toned torso, feeling herself getting warm _everywhere_ once again. She bit her lip, as Robb’s big hands travelled down to undo his breeches. First, he undid his belt where his sword that his sword was attached to. He put the belt and sword down on the snowy ground, noticing how the snow had already begun to cover the steel. Slowly, he slid them down his legs. He quickly removed his small clothes. There he was, the young wolf. The young wolf standing right before Arya, looking down at her.

Arya looked him up and down. She would love to touch his bare, strong, muscular arms and legs. Shivering, Robb got inside of the river. Once his body touched the water, his mouth turned into an ‘O’ shape, his limbs already feeling quite numb. Arya swam over to him, “You are not as scared as I thought you would be.” She told him, teasingly, as she put her hand on his flustered cheek. Robb panted, “Arya, what-“ The young girl put a finger on his mouth, “Just let me warm you. Unfortunately, in order to get warm faster, I am afraid we will have to have some skin-to-skin contact.” Her voice had turned raspy. Her hand traced Robb’s bare, strong torso. Everything was quiet around them, as Arya swam even closer to Robb.

Robb could feel Arya’s small breasts rubbing against his bare shoulder, as she leaned in to whisper something in his ear. Robb rested his large hand on her breast. Even though the water had made them cold, Robb could still feel some of the eternal warmth, they had left inside of them, “ _I think you should move closer to me. Show me what a young wolf can do. The young wolf must have some great fur, to keep himself and the other wolves near him warm.”_


	52. The Grumpy Neighbor. (Sandor Clegane/Arya Stark).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor's annoying neighbor is mowing her lawn. Or, she is trying to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Modern AU story.

Sandor was woken up, by a loud noise coming from his neighbor's house. Yawning, he glanced over at the small clock standing on his nightstand. It read 9:05 in the morning. In the _bloody_ morning, on a sunday. Who the hell would mow their lawn at this ungodly hour?! Growling, the man made his way out of his bed and over to his window. His bare feet touched the cold floor, which made him cringe as he looked out of the slightly dirty window. The sun was already shining brightly, but Sandor was in a very foul mood already, and he had just woken up from his deep slumber. 

He narrowed his eyes, trying to see who or what was making that awful noise. Peeking out of the window, he could see Arya, his annoying neighbor, trying to get her lawn mower started. The lawn mower made a horrible noise everytime she tried to start it, and it was almost enough to drive Sandor crazy. Arya tried multiple times to start her lawn mower, but nothing happened. The girl clearly knew nothing about lawn mowers. 

The girl stood in the middle of her lawn, the sun was shining down on her, creating small beads of sweat on her forehead. Even though she only wore a baby blue bikini-top and a pair of denim-shorts, she was still boiling hot from standing too long in the sun. After she had tried to start the damned lawn mower again, unsucessfully, she wiped off the beads of sweat, with the back of her hand. Arya tried to touch different parts of the lawn mower, secretly hoping she would be able to repair it herself. Sighing, she tried to start it again. It only made a sputtering noise, and then it died on her. 

A big cloud of black smoke came out of it, and Arya growled to herself as she tried to wave the diesel-smoke cloud away from her face. Arya put her hands on her bare hips, kicking the machine with her flip-flop, hurting her foot slighly in the process as it hit the now boiling-hot metal. The lawn mower was atleast twenty years old, and the diesel that was inside of the lawn mower, was not exactly fresh and new. Sure, she had filled up the machine with some diesel every once in awhile, but not that often.

It had been Jon's old lawn mower, and when he was about to throw it away, Arya had told him not to do it, since she was in desperate need of a new lawn mower. She had thought that she would be able to fix it up by herself. Now, Arya finally realized that she had been a little too optimistic about that. Jon had merely laughed at her, but he had given the lawn mower to her, not even bothering to mention all of the problems the damned machine had. 

It was safe to say that Arya Stark was getting slightly annoyed. She had woken up early, thinking today was the day she should mow her lawn. She had had to postpone it for days, since it had started raining every time she was about to go outside in her garden. It was always raining during the British summer. Now, she was getting absolutely nowhere. Arya turned the lawn mower over, looking underneath it. Perhaps something was stuck in the fan or sonething else. There was nothing to see. She turned the lawn mower around once again, sighing loudly to herself. " _I must have woken up the entire neighborhood by now_." She thought to herself. Although, it was actually not Arya's fault, it was the lawn mower's fault. She was not the one who refused to start. Arya cursed to herself as she looked down at her greasy fingers. Carefully, she wiped off her fingers on her bare stomach, since she had no rag with her to wipe her fingers off with. "Why won't this stupid lawn mower start?" She wondered out loud, through gritted teeth.

Arya could feel the grass tickling her feet as she kicked off her flip flops, frowning. She was just waiting for all of her neighbors to come over to her house, making complaints about the godawful noise she was making. Arya ran her hands through her sweaty, dark hair, feeling rather aggressive. Her hair clung to the back of her neck. Arya sat down on the grass, feeling the long grass tickling her bare stomach and thighs, as she sat down. Arya felt defeated and she just shook her head, looking up at the machine. "Stupid machine." She cursed, plucking some of the grass, with her hands. 

Out of the blue. Arya could hear someone hitting her mailbox, attempting to get inside of her garden. Suddenly, she saw someone opening the garden gate. Arya quickly got up from the grass, and brushed some grass off of her body. Her flip-flops were still lying on the ground. "You should really empty your fucking mailbox, it is overfilled and it looks horrible!"

She crossed her arms over her chest. Hostility filled her body when she realized who had just entered her garden. It was Sandor Clegane, her grumpy neighbor. He had never been nice to Arya. In fact, he was always so grumpy, and he did not even bother to say a simple " _Hello_ " to her, whenever she walked past his house. Arya had no idea what she had done wrong. She had never done anything to him, so she had no clue why the man was ignoring her all of the time. Not that she cared, anyway. Arya had stopped trying to greet him altogether. Sandor approached her pretty fast, his face looked tired and angry at the same time. Arya stood still, not moving an inch, despite how intimidating Sandor truly was. 

"What on earth is happening over here! I can't hear myself think! What is all of that noise, girl?!" The man yelled at Arya, approaching her even faster now. Arya remained still "Well, too bad you can't hear your own thoughts. I am sure you are missing out on a whole lot of wisdom." Arya rolled her eyes at him, her arms still crossed over her chest. Sandor looked at her, "What was that, girl?!" He exclaimed loudly. Louder than the machine. Arya shook her head, "Why the fuck are you inside of my garden? You are inviding my privacy!" She hissed at him, noticing him looking her up and down. " _What on earth has that girl been doing?"_ Sandor thought to himself when his eyes caught the grease-stain on her bare stomach.

"I could not sleep because of that damned noise!" He rolled his eyes, removing his eyes from Arya's half naked body. "It was obviously not on purpose!" Arya raised her voice at Sandor, looking down at the lawn mower, which was still smoking slightly. "What on earth is wrong with that machine?!" Sandor barked at Arya, which made her jump a little. "If i knew, I would not be standing here!" Arya hissed at the man before her, stomping her foot on the ground. Sandor put his hands on his hips and let out a small growl. For a long period of time, the two of them just stared at eachother, silence filled the garden soon enough. Painful and loud silence.

After a while, Sandor spoke up, "Let me have a look at your lawn mower. Perhaps I can figure out, what is wrong with that piece of crap." He muttered, with absolutely no trace of kindness in his voice. Arya hestitated, "Why do you want to help me all of a sudden? You have always been ignoring me." She told him, raising an eyebrow at him. Sandor scratched the back of his neck. It was true. He had been ignoring her, but for a good reason. Arya was always so cheerful and Sandor was simply getting too old to be cheerful all of the time. He had been alive long enough, to know that life was definietly not always something to be cheerful about. Also, even though he would never admit it to anyone, he actually found Arya to be quite attractive. He knew a girl like her would never go out with someone like him, though, so he spared his potential heartbreak by acting cold around her. Showing no emotions.

"Oi, girl, do not get used to it. I am only helping you now, because I can't stand the awful noise." Arya did not really buy his explanation, but she did not say anything. Sandor crouched down on the grass, "Can you please flip it around?" He asked her, in his typical gruff manner. Arya tried her best to flip around the lawn mower again. She shivered slightly, when she felt the cold, metal handle rub against her exposed stomach. 

When the machine was finally flipped over, Sandor began to touch all of the different things underneath it. "You know, I have already tried that." She told him, glancing down at Sandor's rough and large hands. Sandor looked up at her, "Do you want the help or should I just leave you now, girl?" He snapped at her, returning to the lawn mower. Arya crouched down beside him, trying to inspect it once again, as if something had changed since last time she had been looking. "Alright, try to flip it back up, and try to start it." Sandor demanded her, secretly thinking about how Arya would look trying to fix the lawn mower, wearing nothing but her bikini top and shorts. 

Arya let out a frustrated sigh, "I literally just flipped it over." She mumbled as she got up from the grass and flipped over the slightly heavy machine once again. Arya tried to start it once again. However, the same thing happened. It began smoking and it made a sputtering noise. "Have you put any oil in it, girl?" Sandor asked her. Arya rested both of her hands on her bare, warm hips. She had attempted to put some oil in it awhile ago. "Yes, I have." She mumbled, looking down at her dirty fingers. "Are you sure you put it in the right hole?" Sandor questioned, which made Arya roll her eyes, "Just because I am a woman, it does not mean that I don't know where to put the oil. I am not dumb." She told him. Now that she thought about it, she started wondering whether or not she actually poured the oil into the right hole. 

Arya bent down and pulled out the dip-stick. When she took it out, there was no oil covering it, though. No fresh oil, atleast. Sandor smirked at her, "Well, then the oil must have mysteriously disappeared into another hole overnight." Arya shot him a killer-glare, "Shut the fuck up!" She put the dip-stick back in its place, but she was a little to eager to do it, so some of the old, thick oil splashed up on her exposed thighs and stomach. Her pale skin was not so pale anymore. Sandor let out a big, mocking laugh, "Everything seems to be going well here." He teased her. Arya looked down at her grease-covered body, "Do not mock me, you asshole!" Arya yelled, trying her best to wipe the grease off of her body on the grass. Sandor saw what she was doing, but decided not to comment on it. 

"Where did you even get this thing from? You should buy a new one, this one ain't worth fixing. Especially not now. When you pour oil in the gas tank, then you are very screwed." Sandor told her, this time his voice was a bit lower and softer now. Arya sighed, "I got it from my brother. I know I should probably buy a new one, but this one just means alot to me. I don't think I will ever get rid of it. I would never allow myself to do it." Arya admitted. She was actually surprised she would even allow herself to share something so personal with her her grumpy neighbor. Sandor seemed surprised by her sudden sentimentality, "I had no idea." Sandor mumbled, looking at Arya. 

Arya shook her head, "Of course you didn't. How were you supposed to know that? You don't know me nor my history." Arya reasoned, shifting her weight from side to side, suddenly feeling very voulnerable, and not just because of her outfit. Sandor walked closer to Arya, "Aye, that's true. I would like to get to know you and your story, though.” Sandor could not believe he had just said those words out loud. He began to scratch the back of his neck, nervously.

Arya looked up at him, her eyes narrowed slightly, “What?” Was all she managed to say to him. Sandor cleared his throat, “L-let me help you with your lawn mower. Do you have any tools?” The man asked Arya. The girl slowly nodded, unsure what Sandor was going to do next. “Go get them for me, then. I will try my best to fix up your lawn mower.” Arya’s eyes widened, “Are you serious? Thank you so much, Mr. Clegane, I owe you!” She exclaimed, almost wanting to hug him.

Sandor smiled, “Please juet call me Sandor. You can pay me back by telling me about yourself and your story, while I try to repair the lawn mower.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say something: please be kind to eachother! You have no idea what someone might be going through right now, or what hidden battles they are fighting everyday. 
> 
> Sadly, some people hate on other people for no reason. If you have tried it, I want you to know that you are not the one, who did something wrong. 
> 
> As easy it is to spread love, as easy it is to spread hate. Unfortunately. Now, I have not recieved any hateful comments on this book, but unfortunately I have recieved some very hateful comments, on some of my other books.
> 
> Recieving those comments reminded me of just how important it is to spread love. One sweet, positive comment can make a person’s entire day, while one negative comment can make a person think about that comment all day. In a negative way.  
> Sometimes, people can think about it for days.
> 
> It is crazy, what one small comment can make you feel. Even one small comment can make all of the difference! <3 
> 
> I know many of you are already spreading love, and thank you so much for that! You are making the world a way better place! I am very proud of you. Thank you for being you! Keep doing that! 
> 
> Please, choose to spread love instead of hate. The world needs more love, especially right now. <3 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone who leaves kudos and sweet comments! It means so much <3


	53. Isolation. (Jon Snow/Arya Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While the Coronavirus is raging, Jon and Arya must figure out how to get comfortable, whilst being quarantined together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: incest and nudity. 
> 
> Here is the very relevant Modern AU that nobody asked for.

Their lives had been turned upside down. There was no doubt about it. Everyone's dailyday was different now, and nothing was as it used to be. Nobody truly knew what was going on, and the uncertainty made people all over the world start panicking. Alot. People had begun to hoard food, toiletpaper and other necessities, since they were panicking.

Arya and Jon were sitting on the couch, watching the news on the TV. The TV was on almost 24/7 at the moment. It was safe to assume that Jon and Arya really wanted to stay as updated as possible. Even though the news they recieved frightened them, both of them, they still turned on the TV every thirty minutes, just to see if the world had gotten any closer to ending, or what was happening. The Stark household's electricity bill would be huge at the end of the month, but who cared about that? The two Stark siblings certainly didn't.

Deep down, they both hoped to see some positive news on the TV. Much to their dismay, there was nothing but negative and dark news to be heard. Jon ran his hands through his dark hair, watching the pictures of people hoarding plenty of items in the supermarkets, leaving all of the shelves completely empty. "There are too many people there. Look how close they are standing to eachother." Jon mumbled out loud, letting out a heavy sigh. Some people had no idea what it meant to stay home. "If one of those people have the virus, then it will spread to atleast twenty people." Jon shook his head, suddenly feeling incredibly disappointed in humanity.

Arya glanced over at Jon, "I know. People are selfish and foolish these days. We are not going to leave this house, though. We promised ourselves that." Arya reminded him gently, giving him a small smile. "Are you scared?" Arya asked Jon, as they sat together on the couch. Jon looked over at her, "I am not sure, honestly. There is alot going on in the world right now." Jon admitted to Arya, sighing a bit. Arya rested her head on her elbow, "I know what you mean. I am honestly a bit scared, too. People are acting like wild animals." Arya replied. Usually, Arya was not really scared of anything. Yet, this crisis seemed to scare her alot. "But, we will be alright, Jon. We have eachother. As long as we don't hoard anything or go outside of the house, we should be fine. We made a deal, remember?" Arya added, giving him a sweet smile. Jon loved how cheerful and positive Arya always was.

Right now, her optimism was much needed and appreciated, "You are right, we made that deal. We are not going to be one of the people who are emptying all of the supermarket's shelves." He chuckled, moving closer to Arya after turning off the TV. "I cannot stand watching more TV right now. Everything seems so dark and depressing." Jon murmured. Arya nodded her head slowly, "I know what you mean. It is a very odd situation." She agreed, giving Jon a sad smile. "We will never hoard anything, though. So, you have to make sure not to use all of the toiletpaper." Arya joked, which made Jon laugh, for the first time a while. "I will. However, I will only do it if you will do it as well." Jon told her, playfully hitting her shoulder.

Arya and Jon were alone at home. The rest of their family had been on a vacation, when the Coronavirus had first started to spread. Luckily, Jon and Arya did not have time to go with them on vacation, so they had to stay home and look after the house. At first, they had been rather sad about not being able to go on a much needed vacation with the rest of their family, but right now, they actually felt lucky.

So, Robb, Catelyn, Ned, Sansa, Theon, Rickon and Bran were stranded somewhere far away, and they would not be able to come home, for quite awhile. Right now, Arya and Jon felt very lucky that they were actually stuck at home. Arya was indeed happy that she was not all alone at home. She would had gone mad, if she had nobody to talk to. Atleast she had Jon by her side, and they would be able to keep eachother sane, during this strange time. Maybe. Perhaps. However, her and Jon tried to make the best out of the situation. Every night, they had a glass of wine together and told eachother weird stories. Those things helped them through this crisis.

For the past few weeks, Arya had not even bothered to dress herself properly. Instead, she wore an old t-shirt and a pair of jeans all of the time. The t-shirt only reached just above her navel, so it was a little too small, but Arya did not care. Everything else was odd at the moment, so why shouldn't her choice of clothing be a bit odd, too?

Arya repositioned herself on the couch, spreading her legs slightly to make herself more comfortable. Jon moved closer to her, "I am glad I am in quarantine with you, Arya. I don't think I would had made it out alive if I had been stuck here alone with Sansa." He admitted, which made Arya laugh. Jon and Sansa did not have the best relationship. They used to be quite close, but as Sansa got older, they slowly drifted apart. She loved to annoy Jon, and he hated when she did that. Yet, she did not seem to care about that. "Well, being stuck here with you is not the worst thing that could happen." Arya grinned, wrapping her legs around Jon's waist.

He looked up at her and raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?" He asked her, a laugh followed his words. Arya began to tickle Jon with her feet, "I am the huge Coronamonster and I am coming to get you!" Arya made her voice incredibly deep, and kept tickling Jon. Jon smirked playfully at her, and moved even closer to her, "Oh, I am coming to get you! You will regret that!" Jon said in a very playful voice, as he wrapped his strong arms around her bare waist, starting to tickle her stomach. "Ahhh! Jon! Stop!" Arya wiggled in his grip, laughing as she tried to move further away from her brother. She could not do that, though, since they were lying on the couch. "Never! I will never stop!" Jon laughed, tickling her even harder now. Arya could feel all of Jon's weight ontop of her, slowly pushing her further down on the couch. "You will never catch me!" Arya yelled, trying to remove his hands as she squealed loudly. Jon's rough hands kept tickling her, a small smirk appeared on his face, "I will never stop, sis!" He told her again, the playful smirk did not leave his face. Arya tried to attack Jon, but that was impossible. He had a really tight grip around her body, and she could hardly wiggle in his grip any longer. "You will regret that!" Arya yelled, still in a very playful manner. Arya and Jon had a very close bond and relationship, so they could always find different ways to have fun together.

As Jon kept tickling her, he accidentally hit her breasts in the process. Jon immediately stopped what he was doing, and looked down at Arya. Instinctively, Arya put her hands on her breasts, covering them, even though she was not naked or anything. She looked down at herself and noticed, how her t-shirt had travelled further up her stomach, leaving a big part of the middle of her body completely bare. However, she did not look angry or shocked at all, by what he had just done. Jon could feel the embarrassment flow through his veins, "Oh my God, I am so sorry, Arya! I did not mean to do that." Jon apologized quickly, hoping Arya would not be able to see the redness on his cheeks.

However, Arya did not seem to mind at all. In fact, she looked up at him and she had a glimmer of mischief in her eyes, "Why are you apologizing, Jon?" She asked him, propping herself up on her elbows. Jon gulped, "This is wrong, Arya. I am your-" Arya shook her head slowly, and ran a hand through his hair. "Jon, we have to make ourselves comfortable right now. The Coronavirus is raging outside and we can't go out for a while. We must stay in here." Arya's fingers travelled further down and touched Jon's chest. She could feel his chest-muscles through his shirt. She caressed them gently. Jon could feel the heat within him begin to rise, "Arya, I..." Jon did not get to finish his sentence, before Arya placed her lips on his. Even his voice had turned very raspy. Raspy with lust and longing for psychical contact. That was something his body was craving, very much. Being isolated from the rest of the world, would do that to you.

Jon could not figure out whether or not this was a dream. Arya's sparkling eyes glanced up at him, a smirk was on her face now, too. "I am craving some psychical contact, Jon. _Your_ pscychial contact." Arya murmured, her voice sounded deeper than usual. Arya and Jon had been isolated together for a few weeks now, and during those weeks, Arya had began to see Jon in a different light. In a _completely_ different light. At first, she had tried to ignore the feeling she got whenever she was around him. She had tried to ignore that feeling of excitement she got, whenever the two of them sat on the couch together, or whenever Jon told her to " _Go to bed_." Arya had always hoped that he would tell her " _I will be there, too_." After she had told her to go to bed. It never happened, though. She always ended up sleeping in her bed alone.

Jon wrapped his arms around her, "I think I know what will satisfy those cravings." Jon's voice was deeper than it had ever been, and he could feel the need and lust tingling inside of his body, as he brought Arya closer to him. _Everything_ inside of his body was screaming. Arya brought her mouth closer to his ear, "Yeah? Is that so? Then, satisfy my cravings, Jon." Arya whispered, tugging slightly at his shirt. Jon let go of Arya for a moment, and pulled off his shirt. Arya looked up at him, her eyes widened a bit at the lovely sight before her. Jon threw his shirt to the ground and kissed Arya's lips, "Like you said, we only have eachother right now, and we must entertain ourselves as best as we can manage." He whispered in her ear. Arya held around Jon's bare, muscular arms, "I suppose I should do the same now?" Arya asked, her hands tracing Jon's strong torso.

Arya slowly loosened her grip around Jon's arms and slowly pulled off her t-shirt, revealing the black bra she was wearing underneath it. Jon looked at her, biting his lip slightly. Arya threw her t-shirt down on the floor, returning her attention back to Jon. Jon held around Arya's almost naked body, "You are so beautiful, Arya." Jon moaned. Arya could feel herself starting to blush a bit, "You are so handsome, Jon." Arya's fingers began to tease the man's abdomen. "However, I think you would look even better without this on." Jon's fingers began to unclasp Arya's bra. He took it off of her, and Arya even stetched out her arms, to make it easier for him. She sat on his lower stomach, and she could feel his warm hands on both of her now completely bare breasts. Arya let out a small moan, and leaned down to kiss his neck. "Please keep going." Arya whispered, leaving a small hickey on Jon's neck.

Arya felt Jon's divine body-heat hit her body, as she laid down on his bare upper body. Jon's strong arms held around her. Slowly, they travelled down and tugged at the waistband of her jeans. Arya looked at him, a playful smirk was plastered on her face, "Mister, what do you think you are doing?" She teased him, kissing his lips. The leather of the couch already clung to Jon's bare, and slightly sweaty body. He panted, looking up at her, "You forgot to take these off." He kept tugging at her jeans, feeling her delicate, soft skin inbetween his fingers as he slid his hands down her jeans. His hand touched her butt, and he could feel the lace from her underwear brush against his hand.

Jon smirked, "My, My, you have chosen some cheeky underwear, haven't you?" He asked in a hoarse voice. Arya digged her nails into his bare back, "You better see for yourself." Arya arched her back, rubbing her body against his. Jon nodded, "And I will. I have a good idea, though." Arya got off of his lower stomach, as Jon sat up and glanced at Arya's small breasts. He got up, feeling how his jeans still clung to his slightly wet skin, "Follow me, Arya." He murmured, as he took her hand and began to drag her through the entire house.

Arya giggled, "Where are we going?" She asked him, holding on tight to his hand. She could feel the air hitting her bare skin, as they walked down the hallway, fast. Jon looked back at her and smirked at her, "You will see." He told her, leading her down the hallway. The sunlight from the window made Jon's dark hair shine, like coal with a diamond inside of it. Jon stopped outside of the bathroom door.

Slowly, he opened the door, "Come in here, Arya." Arya obeyed his orders and quickly skipped inside of the medium sized bathroom. This was her and Sansa's shared bathroom. Once they were both inside of the bathroom, Jon gently shut the door behind them, his smirk was bigger than ever now. Jon looked Arya up and down, touching her bare upper body, "I think this will satisfy your needs for psychical contact." _Heck, it would satisfy his needs aswell_. Arya nodded her head, "What do you want to do?" She whispered, kissing Jon tenderly on his soft lips. Jon let go of her and went over to the shower. He turned on the water, and soon enough the warm water began to flow. "This is what I mean. You look like you need a shower... with me." Jon approached her slowly, his hands began to unbutton her jeans.

Arya gasped as his hands reached further down, "Now it is time for me, to see what kind of cheeky underwear you are wearing." Jon slowly slid down Arya's jeans, letting them pool at her feet. She stepped out of them and kicked them off. Jon held around Arya's naked waist, as he inspected her underwear rather closely. He looked down at the black lace underwear she was wearing. His hand traced the lace, which made Arya shiver quietly. When Jon's hand reached her inner thigh, she began to hold around him, a small whimper escaped her lips. Jon looked up from her underwear, and he glanced up at her, "You have indeed chosen to wear the cheeky kind of underwear. My sweet, little, innocent sister... How is that possible? I did not know you were capable of this. Did you know this was going to happen?" Jon questioned, moving closer to her.

Arya shook her head, "No, I did not." She whispered, her voice shaky from trying to hide the lust she was feeling inside of her body. It had almost turned into an ache which was throbbing between her legs, and in her abdomen. Jon shook his head, his hands moved further down to her black lace underwear once again, "Your underwear tells me otherwise." Jon rasped in her ear, causing her to bite her lip. Hard. "I want you to take them off, Jon." She whispered to him, her eyes practically pleading him. Jon's hands began to slid down her underwear, but she stopped him, "No, not like that. Use your teeth." Arya said hastily, her legs shaking with excitement. Jon smirked up at her, "With small, delicate panties like that, it won't be hard at all." Jon crouched down, his mouth approached the wet fabric of her lace underwear. Arya could feel Jon's teeth tugging on her panties, slowly sliding them down her pale legs. She could feel Jon's teeth and slightly open mouth, as the fabric of her panties were inbetween his teeth. The slightly wet fabric brushed against her delicate skin, which made her hold around Jon's torso for support. She knew they had plenty of time to do have lots of _fun_ with eachother, since they had to stay at home for a very long time. That thought comforted her. They would have plenty of time together, all alone.

Jon smacked Arya's ass, once he had taken off her panties entirely. "You naughty boy!" Arya exclaimed, feeling his warmth submerging her now completely naked body. Jon smirked and threw her panties to the floor, "Oh, you have only seen the top of the iceberg." His hands brushed over her breasts, gently caressing them. Arya moaned, "Oh God..." Was all she managed to say, closing her eyes. Jon's touch was both gentle and rough at the same time. Arya's hands travelled down to Jon's torso, and down to the button of his skinny jeans.

Arya's hands began to unbutton Jon's jeans aswell, "It is only fair, if I get to undress you too." She said innocently. Once she had unbuttoned his black skinny jeans, Arya pulled them down. Arya could tell Jon was smirking at her, and that made her even more excited about undressing Jon completely. Since Jon's legs were slightly wet, it was kind of hard for Arya to take off his skinny jeans. With some hard tugs and work, she finally managed to get them off of him. Jon's hands had not stopped touching her, and his heavenly touch created sparks inside of her mind and body, as she looked down at his underwear. The only remaining piece of clothing he wore. Arya slowly pulled down Jon's underwear.

Arya could hear Jon's breathing getting heavier, and he panted a bit. She looked up at him, a smirk danced on her lips, "Should we get into the shower?" She asked him as she got up from the floor. Jon nodded, and picked her up in his arms. "Jon!" She squealed, realizing she had been lifted off of the ground. She could feel Jon's strong arms holding her naked body, "I would love that." Jon walked inside of the shower, still holding a very naked Arya in his arms. The warm water poured down on both of them. The water made Arya's pale skin glisten. Jon put down Arya on the ground once again, "Stand closer to me. Let us protect eachother." Jon murmured, pulling Arya into a tight embrace. They could both feel the water dripping off of their bodies, as they stood under the showerhead. “Let me wash you, Arya.” Jon poured some bodywash on his palms and rubbed them together.

Arya stood infront of him, moaning as he began to wash her body. Jon leaned closer to her, “We have no idea how long this crisis will last, but we can control how we decide to spend that time.” He whispered to Arya, kissing her neck whilst rubbing bodywash on her whole body. “You are so right about that.” Arya said, shivering as Jon stood behind her, rubbing bodywash on her lower stomach. Her very sensitive spot. “ _We will have to stay inside for a long time, so we might as well just take our time.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I hope you are all feeling alright, even though this is a very, very weird time! Please stay safe, everyone! <3  
> I know everything seems very hopeless, dark and scary right now, but please, stay strong! We will get through this together. We have to stand together (not literally, though)! 
> 
> In case you needed to hear this today: everything will be alright! It might take s few weeks, maybe a few months, but eventually it will be alright.  
> You are definietly not alone! <3 
> 
> I have a little, nice tip for all of you: remember to treat yourself during those tough times. We are all struggling right now, and things are very hard. Therefore, self-care is incredibly important right now. Do something you want to do! It can be anything, really. Just remember to do it, because you deserve some great self-care, especially right now. So, try to make this as comfortable as possible! <3 You deserve it! 
> 
> Stay safe & healthy, everyone! <3


	54. Running Away together. (Sandor Clegane/Arya Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After "The Battle Of Kings Landing", Arya and Sandor decide to see what is west of Westeros, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arya does not leave Sandor, when he is about to fight his brother, Gregor.   
> Sandor wins, and he lives. Arya and Sandor decide to sail away together. 
> 
> This is a different, more happy kind of ending, aka my take on how the ending could have been.

The Battle Of Kings Landing had been heavy, long and tough. For everyone. Nobody had really seen it coming, and everyone was shocked. So many people had died, and almost all of Kings Landing had been destroyed. The smoke and dust was still hanging heavily in the air, making it very hard to breathe. Everything had been destroyed and nothing was like it used to be. It had been some horrible couple of days, and people were still very affected by all of the horrible events that had taken place. However, Daenerys Targaryen had been killed and things were slowly starting to calm down. Nothing was like it used to be, though.

Arya Stark had seen so many things throughout the years of her relatively short life. More things, than people should see during their entire lifetime: Battles, her father's beheading, white walkers, the dead people in the street, Sandor killing his brother and so many other things. She had also been on the run for years, which had not always been easy either.

Arya had been so obssessed, with wanting to kill Cersei Lannister. So, when Arya met up with Sandor again, they went Kings Landing together. They had two different main goals for their trip. Arya wanted to kill Cersei Lannister and Sandor wanted to kill his brother, the horrible Ser Gregor Clegane, also called "The Mountain". Arya had not been able to kill Cersei, and Sandor had adviced her to go back to Winterfell, when Kings Landing was beginning to collapse. 

However, Arya had not listened to him. She did not want to leave his side. " _Sandor, I am not leaving you. If I am going to die, I will atleast die with pride._ " She had told him. Secretly, Arya had been incredibly scared, but she made sure not to show it in any way. She had figured that it was not the time to show weakness. When she had told Sandor about her plan, he had not been happy. Sandor had tried his best to make her ride back to Wintefell, before it was too late. Arya did not obey his orders, though. Instead, she stayed by his side.

Arya and Sandor had walked around inside of the destroyed Red Keep, trying their hardest to find Gregor. Finally, after a long time, they had found Gregor. Sandor had been waiting for that moment his whole life: the moment where he could see Gregor's head on a stick. Arya stood behind a destroyed wall, observing the fight between the two Clegane brothers. The fight between the two of them had been intense and incredibly violent. Arya wanted nothing more than to run over there and help Sandor. She wanted to protect him so badly all of a sudden, which was something she had never felt before. Although, she knew she could not do that. She could not just run over to him and help him defeat The Mountain, no matter how much she wanted to do it. She hoped he would be able to fufill his main goal in Kings Landing, now that she could not fullfill hers.

Arya had been watching the fight closely, but quietly. Everytime Sandor had gotten got hurt in any way, she had had to fight the urge not to scream, yell or make any other sounds. If The Mountain knew she was watching, he would break all of the bones inside of her body, as if they were small twigs. Somehow Sandor managed to throw The Mountain out of one of the Red Keep's destroyed walls. Ser Gregor Clegane was indeed gone, and Sandor was still alive, which meant Sandor had won the fight. The amount of relief that went through Arya's shivering body, when she saw The Mountain's body falling out of the Red Keep, was way too big to be described. When Sandor saw Arya standing behind the broken wall, he gave her a gentle smile. Sandor never smiled, so he must had been very happy and cheerful. 

Everything was rather weird. Arya had thought that The Hound had been dead for years. From the day she walked away from him, she had thought he was very close to dying. She had left him alone in the wild, badly wounded, after all. Then, one day, The Hound shows up out if the bluw and it turns out that he has been alive and well all of the time. To Arya, it was like seeing a ghost from her past entering her life once again. Sandor had not been in her life since they parted ways, so seeing him again after all of those years was incredibly weird and a tad uncomfortable. However, at the end of the day, she was happy to see him.

After The Battle Of Kings Landing, Arya and Sandor had been talking. They had actually been talking for the entire night after the battle, trying to figure out what had just happened. That night, Arya suggested something. Something, The Hound could not say no to. " _Sandor, come with me. I am going to see what is west of Westeros. I want you to come with me."_ Arya had told him, almost in a pleading manner. The Hound had been quite surprised by her sudden offer. " _Have you turned soft while I was away, Wolf girl?"_ Sandor had teased her, in the gruff manner of his. Arya had of course rolled her eyes, she should had seen it coming. Sandor always made those kinds of remarks, so Arya was not surprised. 

She was slightly annoyed, but not surprised. " _Anyway, how are you going to find out what is west of Westeros, then?"_ This time, Sandor sounded more interested in her suggestion. Arya had looked at him, " _I was thinking about sailing. Sailing away from all of this. I wish to see the world. Don't you?"_ She had asked him, her grey eyes pleading him to say "Yes". Sandor had thought for a moment, " _Aye, girl. I have seen alot of things in my life. I suppose it can't hurt to see some more."_ He had stated, smiling slightly at her. Arya smiled at Sandor. Now they were going to go on another wild adventure, together. _______________________ 

Arya quickly made a deal with a captain of a ship, which was going to sail west. Arya said goodbye to all of her familymembers, promising them that she would make it back home in one piece. Since Arya had been the one who had killed the Knight King, she did not have to pay anything for the cabin. She and Sandor were greeted by all of the staff on the ship, once they had gotten onboard. "Thank you for saving us." One of the sailors had told her, with a big, grateful smile on his face. Arya was certainly not used to being famous like that, and it felt weird if she was being completely honest. Sure, she was the daughter of Eddard Stark, but she had never been treated like that before. She had never been met with that amount of respect before. She could get used to it, though. Definietly. It was way better than feeling like she did not matter at all.

"We have to go down those stairs. Then we should be able to find our cabin." Arya mumbled, mostly to herself. The Hound was holding his own luggage and Arya's, too. He let out a growl as they walked down the stairs of the ship, "Girl, I can hardly see anything. It is so dark here." Sandor tried to see where he was placing his feet on the steps, but it was not the world's easiest task. He had to hold both of their luggage, and that blocked the view, too, since the bags were quite heavy and had to stand on top of eachother. "Do not whine, Sandor. It was very nice of the captain to let us stay here for free. You should be grateful." Arya turned her head back to look at Sandor, who was still struggling to walk and carry the luggage at the same time. Sandor rolled his eyes, "He only did it because you killed the Knight King, girl. The captain would not had done it if you hadn't killed him." Sandor stated, his arms were starting to feel heavy and tired of holding so many things at once.

Arya gave him a sharp glance. It was so sharp that it could probably cut a diamond in half, "Just shut up, Sandor, will you? I would like to see you trying to kill him." Arya crossed her arms, sighing, before turning around to look for, what was supposed to be their shared cabin. Finally, Arya was able to locate it. "Come here, the cabin is over here. We just have to go to the right." Arya explained, looking forward to finally sit down a bit. Sandor did not make any comments this time, but a small growl did escape his lips. Arya opened the small wooden door. She rested her hand on the golden knob, peeking inside of the cabin once the door had fully opened. The loud creak of the door made Arya cringe a bit. 

It was a small cabin. It had everything they would need, though: two beds, a chamberpot, a wooden bathtub with a few buckets full of water standing beside it, two nightstands, two and a chair and a desk. "Look at how small and dark this cabin is. We can hardly be two in here." Sandor barked, throwing the luggage to the ground, walking inside of the cabin. Arya closed the door behind them, and put her hands on her hips, her hand rested on the hilt of Needle. "Why do you have to be so pessimistic, Sandor?" Arya stepped closer to him, cringing at his smell. "I am not being pessimistic, I am being realistic and honest. There is a difference." Sandor told her.

"Why are you making that face, Wolf girl?" Sandor asked her, raising his eyebrow curiously at her. "You smell terribly. Can't you smell it yourself?" Arya covered her nose with her sleeve, breathing through her mouth. Sandor quickly sniffed himself under his arms, "I can't smell anything, girl. Perhaps, you are being too sensitive today?" He shrugged, moving slightly closer to Arya. Arya sighed and rolled her eyes, "I am not being too sensitive, you arse." She spat at him. "Damn, Wolf girl. You reek." He gave her a rather disgusted look. Arya shook her head, "I do not smell at all, what the fuck are you talking about?" She mumbled, sniffing herself briefly. Sandor smirked at her, "You do smell, Arya. Very badly. You need a bath." The Hound stated, walking closer to the wooden bathtub.

His face fell, when he saw how little water there were in both of the buckets. There would only be enough to fill up half of the tub, and there would only be enough for water for one bath. "There is not enough water for both of us." Sandor mumbled, pouring the water from both of the buckets inside of the tub. The sound of water hitting the wooden bathtub resounded throughout the entire cabin. Arya stared at Sandor, "Then I suppose we must share the water somehow." Her voice was barely above a whisper. 

Sandor looked confused, "What do you mean, girl?" He asked her, looking into her grey eyes. Arya removed her hand from the hilt of Needle. "Well, I might need some help cleaning up, and so will you. If we bathe together, then we will save water and we will be able to help eachother getting completely clean." Arya told him, a mischievious glimmer in her eye. The Hound's heart was pumping hard in his chest, and he could feel his manhood twitch slightly at Arya's words. Even Arya's heart began to beat faster, after she had said that proposal out loud. "G-girl..." Sandor stammered, not sure what to say. Deep down, he really wanted to do this, but he did not know whether it would be proper of him to do or not. Usually, Sandor Clegane did not care about properness or manners, but today he did, apparently. 

When Arya and him had been on the run together, they had bathed in a stream together a few times, since it had been their only option. Of course, Sandor had not looked at her naked body. Or, he had tried his best not to, anyway. Also, Arya had been way younger back then, so there wasn't really anything to see. However, Arya had now come of age and Sandor had not seen her bare for many years. He was certain that she had changed in some very noticeable ways. If they were going to bathe together in the small, narrow bathtub, Sandor would not be able to avoid looking at her naked body, since there would be very limited space. 

"Sandor?" Arya's low voice pulled Sandor right out of his thoughts. He stared at Arya, wide-eyed, "What, girl?" He barked at her. Arya rolled her eyes, "Nevermind." She said, kind of annoyed with The Hound already. Sandor could feel his cheeks redden slightly, thinking about all of the thoughts which filled his head to the brim. They were not just some innocent thoughts. Far from it. Arya's hands loosened her belt. She threw it to the ground once it had been loosened enough. It made an incredibly loud noise, when the Needle hit the wooden-floor. Sandor stared at Arya, "Wolf-girl, what in The Seven Hells are you doing?" Sandor asked, his voice sounded more scared than intimidating. Arya rolled her eyes, "I am going to have a bath. You did not answer my question, so I suppose I am going to be bathing alone." She said, rather coldly, but still with a glimpse of hope in her voice. Sandor gulped, he really wanted to bathe with her, but something inside of him told him not to act on his excitement. 

"Girl, I..." Sandor trailed off, watching how Arya removed her boots, and threw them off of her feet. Her hands began to unbutton her tunic and her shirt. She threw her tunic and shirt to the floor. She looked over at him, curiously, "Are you just going to stand there?" Arya put her hands on her now bare hips, staring intensely at Sandor who looked very baffled. Sandor looked down, trying to focus on anything else than Arya's bare hips. She had developed alot since he had last seen her. Soft, yet very visible curves covered her entire body and her chest had indeed gotten bigger aswell. Even though Arya wore a cloth to cover up her chest, Sandor could still see the outlines of her perky breasts beneath the cloth. Her skin looked so soft and delicate, he just wanted to touch her _everywhere_. Sandor shook his head, letting a small growl escape his lips, "Of course not." He murmured. Although, that had been his first plan. Arya raised an eyebrow, moving closer to Sandor.

The dark cabin made it kind of hard to see all of Arya's facial features, but Sandor could see the outline of a smirk plastered on Arya's pale face. A few candles threw their faint light on the walls, but it did not give them much light. "Is that so? What are you going to do, then?" She asked him, circling around him, her hands still tightly planted on her hips. She was now only wearing her breeches, the cloth covering her breasts and her small clothes. Sandor was actually not sure what he was going to do. 

Sandor prayed to the Gods, not to let him think about what Arya wore, or rather, what she did not wear. Little did he know that the Gods never listened to his prayers. It was like they enjoyed seeing him in despair. When Sandor did not answer, Arya slowly began to unbutton her breeches, letting them fall to the cold floor. Sandor jerked his head away from her, mentally cursing himself. Arya then removed the cloth, which covered her breasts. Her perky breasts were now incredibly visible, bouncing up and down, right infront of the man's face. Atleast it felt that way. The Gods surely loved to test him. Arya was now left wearing nothing but her worn out, white small clothes. Her small clothes did not cover up all the parts of her nether regions, though. Her long fingers tugged at her small clothes, before letting them slide down her legs. She did not seem embarrassed or humiliated, to be completely naked infront of Sandor. Sandor could see everything. Gods, he could see everything now. Arya did not look him in his eyes. She turned around and gingerly entered the narrow tub.

The water splashed against the edges of the tub as she sat down. Arya peeked up at him, once her body was completely submerged by the lukewarm water. Sandor could make himself stop looking at Arya's partly covered body, lying in the bathtub infront of him. The movements in the water, caused Arya's breasts to bounce up and down. Sandor could not take it. He could feel himself go hard at the sight of her delicious, delicate and naked body. He wanted nothing more than to wrap his rough hands around her small frame, tight. The filth started to vanish from Arya's body, staining the water slightly. The horrible smell which clung to her body, after she had not been able to bathe for days, was slowly starting to vanish too. Sandor was painfully aware of his own horrible smell, too.

The lump in Sandor's throat grew bigger as his hands began to loosen his belt. Without thinking, he just let it fall to the ground, with his sword still attached to it and everything. Arya watched his every move, her skin was already glistening. Sandor hestitated, before starting to unbutton his tunic. Arya bit hard down on her nail, and watched him with excitement blooming in her grey eyes. Sandor struggled to get his shirt off, since his skin had turned very sweaty all of a sudden. He threw his tunic and his shirt to the floor, revealing his wounded upper body. He glanced quickly over at Arya. Her dark hair was already wet from all of the humidity in the cabin. He kicked off his boots, watching them land right beside the pile of clothes on the floor, next to his feet. Sandor unbuttoned his breeches. Arya's eyes widened when she saw his hands tugging at his breeches. That meant she was about to see all of him. The mere thought created wetness between her legs. Arya crossed her legs instinctively. 

Sandor's scratches and wounds from his previous fight with Gregor, covered up the most of his bare stomach and his torso. Arya put her arms on the edge of the tub, to get a better look at him, the water barely covered her breasts anymore. After she had repositioned herself in the tub, she fixed her gaze on him once again. Sandor let his breeches slid down his legs. With one quick tug, he removed his small clothes. He stood infront of Arya, completely exposed. Arya's eyes darted around. She looked him up and down, and immediately loved what she saw. Taking a deep breath, Sandor stepped inside of the small tub, sitting down. Arya watched as he sat down, "I see you changed your mind." Arya said, giving him a small smirk. Arya's face was lit up by the soft light coming from the candle. Arya looked at Sandor's chest, hungrily. The lukewarm water submerged Sandor's sore body, which caused him to let out a small growl.

"Sandor, come here. I need to clean your wounds, or else they will get infected." Arya said, grabbing a washcloth from the floor. Sandor could feel Arya's bare leg brush against his hairy leg. Arya shivered at the sudden contact with his body. Sandor hestitated for awhile, but eventually he moved closer to her, his chest facing towards her. Arya soaked the washcloth in the water, slowly starting to clean Sandor's wounds. Sandor winched, "Careful, girl." He hissed at her, clearly in alot of pain. Arya cringed slightly, "Sorry, I promise I will do it gently." She mumbled, dabbing his wounds gently. It still hurt, but Sandor managed to sit still, trying his best not whine too much about it. The water, blood and filth ran down Arya's hands as she continued to clean Sandor's open wounds. "The Mountain has really ripped you open." Arya mumbled, brushing the washcloth over his ripped skin. She brought the washcloth closer to his shoulders, "We have to make that horrible smell go away." Arya said. Sandor grunted, "Aye, I suppose." He caught himself looking down in the water, looking at Arya's exposed nether regions. He hoped Arya would not be able to see his excitement through the water. 

Arya caught his intense stare, and put her free hand over her sex, "What are you looking at?" Sandor moved his eyes away from Arya's nether regions and looked into her eyes instead, "Nothing, Wolf-girl." Sandor lowered his glance, feeling a little embarrassed. Arya continued to scrub Sandor clean, "You did look at something. You looked at me." She told him, raising an eyebrow at him. Sandor growled, "It was not my intention." Actually, it had been his intention but he was not proud of it. Sandor moved his legs around, but since the tub was so small, he accidentally hit Arya's bare abdomen and her stomach with his legs. The feeling of her wet, smooth skin against his created havoc inside of his head. 

"Ow! Sandor!" Arya yelped, dropping the washcloth into the water, her hands wrapped around her abdomen. It took a while for Sandor to realize what he had just done, “Arya, I am sorry...” He apologized, quietly. Arya looked at him, sighing, “I know this tub is very small, but please don’t kick me.” Arya told him, in the most calm voice she could manage. Sandor merely nodded his head, too embarrassed to do or say anything else. Arya crossed her arms over her chest, “I am sorry. I did not mean to snap at you like that.” Arya broke the silence after a while. Sandor looked in her direction, “It is alright, Wolf-girl.” Sandor told her, solemnly.

Arya scooted closer to him, her gaze intensified. She wrapped her legs around his strong torso. The were now sitting chest to chest. Arya gasped as she felt her bare breasts rubbing against Sandor’s hairy chest. Sandor had not seen that coming. The Wolf-girl tightened her legs around his torso teasingly, moving her body closer to his lap. Sandor could feel her warm sex brushing against his stomach, as she repositioned herself. Arya looked at him, a smirk was plastered on her face. “Arya, what-“ Arya interrupted Sandor, by planting her lips on his, in a rough manner. She could feel his body heat warm her up, since the water they were sitting in was starting to get cold. She could feel Sandor’s lips move around beneath her lips. She glanced at his face. His eyes were closed and his lips were planted on hers, too. Arya could feel the man biting down on her lip, gently but roughly at the same time. 

The water splashed over the edges of the tub, due to the sudden and fast movements in it. Arya smirked at Sandor, as she felt his hands tighten around her naked waist, “ _I bet this will make you very clean and warm, Hound_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> How are you all holding up? Hopefully, you are all feeling alright, despite the weird circumstances!   
> Stay safe <3


	55. Not A Chapter!

Hello everyone! 

I am so sorry this is not a chapter!   
First of all, I have not had any ideas for this book for a while. So, if you have any requests/ideas/prompts, feel free to comment! All of your ideas are much appreciated! <3 

Second of all, I want to ask you all, how you are holding up? Are you alright? Are you feeling lonely? I know how hard this time can be for some people! We are all affected by this virus in some kind of way, and I think it is great to know you are not alone with your feelings!  
There will be better times than this. It might just take some time.   
I want you to know that I am proud of you! All of you. 

I hope I will be able to update this book more frequently, even though I have some other books too. A few weeks ago, I wrote this one-shot (or, it should have been a one-shot) called “Isolation”. It is an Arya/Jon story.

It started out as a one-shot, but now the story has its own book! I update that book pretty frequently at the moment, so if you want some entertainment, you can read it if you want to! 

Anyway, thank you so much for reading this! Always feel free to comment, I like interacting with you all! 

Stay safe and stay healthy!


	56. (Not) Like A Sister. (Jon Snow/Arya Stark).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya has had a crush on Robb's bestfriend growing up, Jon, for a very long time. Jon has always seen Arya as his own little sister, but things change when Arya brings Gendry Baratheon into her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Jealousy, smut, nudity and graphic descriptions of sex.

Arya had started university a year ago. She did not really have many friends at the university she went to, but there was this one guy she talked with and hung out with inbetween classes. Gendry Baratheon. He was the son of the controversial Business Mogul Robert Baratheon. The more time that passed, the closer the two of them got. They started out as friends but it seemed lik the more time they spent together, the better friends they got. They were in the same classes and Arya was indeed feeling very happy about that. If Gendry had not been in her classes, the classes would have been unbearingly boring. They were pretty much doing everything together at university: They ate together, watched movies in together eachother's dorms, went for walk & talks together and they had interesting chats over many cups of coffee.

Lately, Arya had noticed Gendry acting rather odd whenever he talked to her, though. Arya could tell Gendry saw her as more than just a friend. The way he looked at her in admiration, when he thought she was not looking, really said it all. Arya loved having Gendry as an amazingly great friend, but she did sadly not have any deeper feelings for him. Not like that. The only man Arya had ever had those sorts of feelings for was Jon, Robb's bestfriend growing up. Her and Jon had always had a great friendship, ever since Robb began to play and hang out with him.

Jon did not have a family like Arya had, so he enjoyed coming over for dinner at the Stark residence. They always had so much fun together. Arya had not always had a crush on him, but it had slowly developed as she began to grow up. Until a few years ago, she had only seen him as a friend and a brotherly figure in her life. He was the one person she knew she could trust completely, and she enjoyed having him in her life. Even if it was just as a good friend.

Jon had always seen Arya as his little sister, too. He had always felt the need to protect her, comfort her and talk to her whenever she needed it. The two of them had an almost unbreakable bond.

Arya had decided to go home for the weekend. She was excited to see her family again in real life and not just through a screen. However, the thought of leaving her bestfriend Gendry behind made her feel guilty. She knew they would only be apart for one weekend, but they hung out all of the time so it would be pretty weird to be seperated like that. So, Arya decided to ask Gendry if he wanted to stay at her house for the weekend. His father, Robert Baratheon, was a very busy man and he would not even be home for the weekend, so of course the man agreed to her proposal quickly. That meant he would be able to spend even more time with her. Arya did not have any time to inform the rest of her family about her bringing home Gendry, but she figured they would be alright with it since they were used to welcoming guests into their house.

The weather was awfully bad, as Arya and Gendry made their way to the Stark-house. The rain was pounding against the windshield and the windows of the car, as the car drove down the busy highway. Gendry had offered to drive, as long as Arya gave him the right directions, which she agreed to do. It was a two hour long drive, so they would have to be on the road for quite a while. Arya was feeling rather tired today, so she did definietly not mind Gendry driving her car. She could not wait to lay down on the soft, big couch once they arrived home. Luckily, there were plenty of good music on the radio, and they were great at entertaining eachother so it would not be too much trouble. "What is your family like?" Gendry suddenly asked out of the blue, lowering the volume of the radio. Arya glanced curiously over at him. She could say many things about her family. Both good and bad things. That was the thing about families, they could be both good and horrible. 

Then it suddenly struck Arya like a lightning-strike: They had not talked about her family at all, for the entire time they had been hanging out. Arya took a deep breath, "Well, my family... It is a pretty good family, don't get me wrong, but it can be pretty... chaotic too, sometimes." Arya bit her lip, staring out of the clear windshield. She had never described her family as being chaotic before to anyone. Sansa, her sister, was clearly the one her parents admired the most. She was so feminine and pretty, while Arya was wild, dressed in boyish clothes and always made sure to keep her hair short. Robb, her older brother worked as an engineer and he had a decent job where he made a decent amount of money. Theon had become a close family-friend, and he had been living with the Starks for a while. However, he was out travelling so he was not home at the moment. Bran and Rickon were still in school, so they always had plenty of homework to do. 

When they did not do their homework, Arya's mother, Catelyn, would scold them and make them do their homework anyway. Her father, Ned, had always been kind and caring to Arya. She had a better relationship with Ned than Catelyn probably due to him understanding her better. The house was never really quiet, since there was so much going on all of the time. Now that she thought about all of those things, Arya actually felt happy about being able to leave the house again in two days. The only thing, or person, she truly missed was Jon.

Gendry raised an eyebrow, he had not expected her to call her own family chaotic. Yet again, it was Arya. Arya could be pretty unpredictable sometimes. He glanced over at her for a short moment, only to return his gaze back and attention back on the road, "Really? Is your family chaotic? I had never imagined it to be..." Gendry muttered, surprised. Arya gave him another weird glance, "Why? Did you think my family was perfect or something like that?" She asked him in a teasing tone, smiling at her own sense of humor. She could see the smile on Gendry's face growing bigger as he listened to her words, "Not perfect, I had just imagined your family to be... I don't know, decent? Maybe." Gendry shook his head a few times, what was he even saying? He was not even aware of it himself, he was just speaking nonsense. Arya chuckled to herself, staring out of the window. "Decent." She whispered to herself, darkly.

After a long drive, and only a few stops to get some gas and some snacks, Gendry and Arya finally made it to the Stark residence. Arya opened the car door right after Gendry had parked, and got out of the car. Everything smelled so fresh and beautiful. The smell of the flowers of the neatly kept garden hit her nostrils the second she got out of the car. The rain had left everything smelling so fresh and new, even the flowers. She looked at the red house infront of her. Nothing had changed while she had been away, it seemed.

"Arya!" Startled, the young girl turned around to see Catelyn walking hastily towards her, removing her gardening-gloves. Catelyn was the only one in the household, who actually cared about having a neat-looking garden. Arya smiled, even though she did not have the best relationship with her mother, she had still missed her. Catelyn pulled her daughter in for a tight embrace, her hands tightening around her back, which was sore from sitting down for so long. Gendry was in the middle of unpacking the car, so Catelyn had not seen him, yet. Catelyn pulled away from the hug, and looked intensely at Arya. She put both of her hands on her cheeks, "My sweet daughter... I have missed you." The older woman murmured in a soft tone. It had been years since Catelyn had spoken to Arya in a soft voice. Arya smiled softly, "I have missed you too, mother." Arya confessed, kissing her mother's cheek. "I almost forgot. Mother, this is Gendry Baratheon. I met him at my university and we have classes together. I invited him to stay here for the weekend. Is that alright?" Arya asked her mother, pointing at Gendry. Gendry offered Catelyn a rather shy smile, "Mrs. Stark, I have heard so much about you. It is great to finally see you in person." Gendry nodded politely, closing the trunk of Arya's car. Catelyn smiled, surprised that Arya had brought home a boy, "Of course, Gendry. You are more than welcome to stay here. You can sleep in the guestroom." Catelyn said, shaking Gendry's hand gently. 

In the doorframe of the frontdoor, Arya could see Sansa's frail frame. Arya detached herself from her mother's grip and began to walk towards the frontdoor. Sansa's face lit up once she saw who was approaching her. She held out her arms for Arya, welcoming her into her embrace. Arya could almost feel her sister getting emotional at her arrival, "Hello, Sansa. It is so good to finally see you again." Arya murmured into her neck, holding tighter around her older sister. Sansa pulled away from the hug, her eyes were full of emotion and they were slightly wet, too. "I have missed you, Arya. I really have." Sansa admitted, rubbing her back in soothing circles. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Arya could see something. It was like a very tall, broad figure. Slowly, she looked in the direction of the figure, and saw Jon standing right there. A huge smile was on his face. Arya's heart began to pound in her chest, as she ran over to him and gave him a huge, tight hug. Gendry walked inside of the house with Catelyn, who helped him with all of the bags. Gendry put the bags he was holding down on the ground, and watched how Jon and Arya hugged. Gendry had never seen this strange man hugging Arya before, and he had not heard about him either. Was that Robb? No, it could not be. Gendry walked up and stood right beside Arya, who did not even notice him walking up to her due to the intensity of the hug.

Jon opened one of his eyes. His gaze immediately landed on the young man, who was standing beside Arya. Jon could see how close he was standing to Arya and for some reason, it angered and frustrated him. Jon could feel his blood boiling with jealousy, when Gendry gave Arya a light tap on her shoulder. Why was he feeling so jealous? He had always seen Arya as his little sister, but this feeling was entirely different. Jon pulled away from Arya and looked at her, "I am so happy to see you again, Arya. Who is this?" Jon asked her in a somewhat calm voice, nodding towards Gendry. Arya turned around due to Gendry tapping her shoulder, "Jon, this is Gendry. I met him at my university." Arya said as she presented Gendry to Jon. Gendry walked closer to Jon and held out his hand for Jon to shake, "I am happy I can stay the weekend here." Gendry smiled, shaking Jon's hand firmly. " _Is he going to stay here all weekend?"_ Jon thought to himself, bitterly. An odd kind of tension filled the room, and for a moment, everything was quiet. Nobody said anything. Then, Jon forced a smile on his face, "We are happy to have you here, Gendry." Jon tried to conceal his jealousy, but God, was it hard? Gendry smiled and turned to Arya, "I have unpacked the car for you. Your mother said she would show me the guestroom so I can put my stuff in there." Gendry said, before walking up the stairs where Catelyn stood, waiting for the young man to join her.

Gendry and Catelyn disappeared at the top of the stairs, and that gave Jon some time to talk to Arya without Gendry. Jon was about to say something to her, when he was interrupted by Ned and Robb running towards Arya. They both had grease-stained fingers and shirts, but they did not hestitate to hug Arya tight anyway. Robb spun Arya around in his arms, as if she were as light as a feather. Robb chuckled, "We did not even hear you! We were out in the garage." He explained, smiling at his sister. Seeing Arya standing infront of him, almost made Ned shed a tear. It had been so long. Too long. Arya chuckled, looking down at her now slightly stained shirt and skin, "It is great to see you. Both of you. What were you doing out there? It looks like you have been run over by a bus or something like that." Arya laughed, nodding towards their dirty hands and shirts. Robb even had a smear of grease on both of his cheeks, too. Ned crossed his arms over his chest, "The car has been having some trouble lately, so we decided to have a look at it. We still haven't figured out what is wrong, but we are working on it." Ned replied, patting Robb's shoulder firmly. Arya smiled, "Well, I hope you will be able to figure out what is wrong." Arya said in an encouraging tone of voice. Both. Ned and Robb smiled and walked back inside of the garage. Sansa walked inside of the livingroom, whilst Jon and Arya were left alone in the hallway.

Jon walked up to stand closer to Arya, "I am so happy to see you again, Arya." Jon smiled, and gave her shoulders a small squeeze. Arya could feel herself blushing a bit, but she hoped Jon would not be able to see it. "I am very happy to see you too, Jon. It feels like an eternity." Arya muttered, smiling at Jon. She was so happy to see him, and she wished they could spend more time together. "Are you going home tonight, or will you stay here?" Arya asked Jon curiously. She hoped with all of her heart and soul that he would stay. Jon smiled gently at her, and put one of his big hands on her shoulder, "I will stay here for the entire weekend, actually." When Jon said that, Arya's face immediately lit up, like a christmastree. "Really? That is so awesome! Then we can spend more time together, just like in the good old days." Arya smiled, giving Jon a small hug. Jon patted her back, "If you want-" Jon was interrupted mid-sentence by Gendry walking down the stairs, heading straight over to Arya. Jon could feel the frustration and the jealousy blooming in his chest and in the pit of his stomach. Arya gave Jon an apologetic smile, "We will talk later, do not worry about it." She reassured him, returning her attention back to Gendry. "I just unpacked! You live in a very nice house, Arya." Gendry complimented her, which made her chuckle a bit. She looked up at him, "Thank you, Gendry. Why don't we go inside of the livingroom to chat? It is rather cold out here in the hallway, don't you think?" Arya asked, glancing over at Jon who had an emotionless expression on his face. Arya wondered why, he had been happy just one moment ago when they two of them talked together.

Gendry nodded his head, "I would love to see the livingroom, too. I am going to stay here all werkend, so it would be nice to know every room of the house by heart." Gendry said, walking behind Arya as she walked inside of the livingroom. A huge, black leather couch stood in the very middle of the room, and a black, modern-looking fireplace was placed against the wall beside it. A huge TV hung on the wall, just before the enormous couch, so everyone sitting on the couch would be able to watch the screen. Along the wall stood several bookcases made out of wood lined up, filled to the brim with all kinds of books.

Biting her lip, Arya sat down on the couch. She had completely forgotten how comfortable it was, so she was pleasantly surprised. Gendry sat down beside her, his arm resting on the back of the couch. "So, what do you think of my house so far?" Arya grinned, resting her head on the palm of her hand as she faced Gendry. The young man sitting beside her smiled widely, "This house is amazing, Arya. Your family seem to be very nice, too." He said with a chuckle.

From the hallway, Jon could hear Arya and Gendry talking and laughing. Then, he made the bad mistake of looking inside of the livingroom to see them. When he peeked inside, he could see Arya and Gendry sitting down on the couch, having so much fun together. Jon had to bit down on his lip, hard, in order not to yell something at Gendry. Quickly, Jon walked away from the doorframe. He did not want to look anymore. __________________________ 

Throughout the entire day, Arya and Gendry had been laughing and chatting together. No matter how hard Jon tried to ignore it, he couldn't. They were practically everywhere in the house, and Jon could even hear their laughs every single time he went to use the toilet. It felt like everything had changed. All of those years, Jon had loved Arya as his little sister. Now, he loved her more than that, in a completely different way. He wanted to be with Arya so badly, and everything stirred inside of him whenever he thought about her and Gendry being together.

Jon felt sick. Sick of all of the jealousy eating him up inside. At the diningtable everyone had been oh so curious about Gendry and what his life was like. Jon felt completely left out and alone. What would happen now? Would Arya still be his bestfriend or what would happen? For some reason, Jon avoided thinking about it altogether.

The young man laid on top of the bed of one of the guestrooms, thinking. The man stared up at the dark ceiling, feeling the rather cold air of the room hitting his shirtless body, as he threw off his blanket. He could not sleep at all, even though everyone else in the house seemed to be fast asleep. Jon sighed to himself and glanced over at the clock, which stood on the nightstand. Jon narrowed his eyes in order to see the numbers properly, since there weren't that much light. It read 22:30. Jon put the pillow over his head, growling to himself. His head was filled to the brim with thoughts, and it felt like a flood running through his head. He wanted to talk to Arya so badly, since they had not been talking all day. Jon still missed her very much, even though she was in the same house as him. That was it, he had to see if Arya was still awake. It was not like he had anything better to do, anyway. 

Jon got up from his bed and slipped on his warm sweater, trying to navigate in the darkness of the room. He opened his door, hoping he would not make too many noises. Then, he tip-toed towards Arya's bedroom. Even though he would never admit it to anyone, he actually went inside of Arya's bedroom multiple times while she was away. He had missed her so much.

Arya was sitting on her bed, reading and listening to music. She loved being awake at night, so of course, she was going to stay up late tonight. It was friday, after all. Arya was enjoying herself, singing along to the songs playing on her phone, when she heard a noise. The noise seemed to come from outside of her room. Gingerly, she turned down the volume of her music, glancing cautiously over at the door. The dim light of her room did not make it any less scary, and Arya could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Then, suddenly, the door opened slightly. Arya could immediately see who was standing outside of her door. Jon. The man walked inside of her room, smiling gently at her. Baffled, Arya smiled back. Then, she looked down at herself and realized she was wearing nothing but her underwear and bra. Squeaking, she immediately covered herself up with her blanket, her cheeks felt like the hottest lava. She hoped Jon did not see anything. 

Jon could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, as he saw Arya covering herself up. On the inside, however, Jon was smirking. Arya clutched the blanket tightly to her body, "Good evening, Jon. Aren't you sleeping? What are you doing here?" Arya was not judgemental in her tone of voice at all, merely curious. "I could not sleep. Why aren't you sleeping?" Jon questioned, with a teasing smirk as he sat down on her bed. Arya could feel her heart pounding even harder in her chest now than before. Jon was sitting very close to her now, and she could almost feel his body-heat on her body from where she was sitting. She could hear the blood pumping in her ears. Arya cleared her throat and looked into his eyes, "I love staying up late, you know that." Arya smiled, nudging his shoulder in a playful manner. Jon chuckled, "I know, Arya. You told me that many years ago." He said as he folded his hands in his lap. Arya could tell Jon was not acting himself, though. He had been acting weird today, and she had no idea what was wrong.

"Gendry... Gendry seems like a nice guy. He is lucky to have you." Jon bit his lip, feeling the frustration washing over him again. Arya raised an eyebrow. Did Jon really think... Did he think they were a couple? Arya looked at the slightly older man, confused, "Jon... What are you saying? Gendry and I... There is nothing going on between us. Not like that, anyway. Gendry is just a good friend, but I have no feelings for him..." Now it was Arya's turn to look down at her fingers, nervously. Jon seemed taken back, and it was like he did not believe what Arya told him, "What do you mean? Are you just friends? I thought... I don't know what I thought." Jon murmured, feeling slightly embarrassed about confronting Arya about this. Then, it clicked in Arya's mind, "Is that why you have been acting odd today? Because you... You are jealous of Gendry?" Arya said, clutching her blanket tighter. Jon took a deep breath. Apparently, he had not been as good at hiding his emotions as he had planned to be. 

Slowly, Jon nodded his head, his daek curls falling down in his eyes, "I suppose I just got a little... _Jealous_." Jon whispered the last word, as if he was ashamed to say it. Arya's face softened, and she brought her hand up to his cheek to gently caress it, "Please don't be jealous, Jon. You have nothing to worry about." Arya reassured him, smiling at him. Her heart fluttered at his words, was he actually jealous of Gendry? "Oh, Jon, if only you knew how much you mean to me." Arya thought to herself, frowning slightly. Jon's heart pumped in his chest as Arya's hand stroke his cheek. Jon still felt so frustrated and jealous, though, even though words reassured him alot. He just wanted to take Arya and call her his.

"Y-you are a wonderful girl, Arya. You will find someone amazing, I am sure of that." Jon told her, kissing her cheek. Immediately, Jon felt embarrassed about what he had just done. "God, I am so sorry, Arya, I just did it instictively..." Jon scratched the back of his neck, feeling even more nervous now. However, Arya did not look nervous at all. In fact, she actually looked excited about this. "Why would you apologize for such an amazing thing?" She whispered, loosening the grip of her blanket a bit. Jon's brows came together, "What? Y-you actually liked it?" He questioned in disbelief. Arya smirked at him, and caressed his muscular arm, "Yes, Jon. Or actually, no. I did not like it. I _loved_ it." She said, her voice turning slightly raspy with lust. Instinctively, Jon's hand went under her blanket and travelled up her half-naked body. The feeling of his rough hands travelling up her warm legs created sparks inside of Arya's abdomen. Jon could feel her smooth flesh as he ran his hand over her legs.

Arya shivered and let go of the blanket completely. She did not want to be covered up any longer. Jon ripped the black blanket off of her body, and looked down at her. She looked even more amazing than he had ever imagined her to look. At first, Arya felt embarrassed about Jon seeing her half-naked body, but after a while, she began to enjoy his intense gaze. The dim-lit room made it even more exciting and sensual, since neither of them could see much. They could feel eachother, however, and that was even more sensual than seeing eachother. Jon's dark eyes studied every part of Arya's now completely bare body, making sure he did not miss out on any details. The dim lit threw different kinds of shadows on Arya's naked body, as if she were a projector screen background in the form of a human and the light the projector. Jon could not get enough of his view. 

Jon's hand stopped at Arya's navel, "God, you are so amazing..." Jon rasped in her ear, kissing her neck as he towered over her. Arya let out a whimper as Jon touched her navel, one of her sensitive spots, "God, Jon. Your hands are so nice..." She mumured, engulfed by the warmth of his body. 

Jon could feel the extreme need to be rough with Arya. He needed to get some of the jealousy and frustration out of his body, and this was an amazing way to do it. Jon began to unclasp Arya's bra, freeing her breasts completely. Arya had to fight the urge to cover up her breasts right away, "We have to be quiet, though. We should not wake up the others." Arya moaned, feeling Jon's hands on her breasts. Jon smirked and leaned closer to Arya, "We will be as quiet as possible, but on the inside, I will be screaming your name all of the time." His warm breath tickled Arya's ear canal, and gooseflesh appeared on both of her bare arms. She looked at him with her grey eyes, as if she was begging him to be rough with her. In a rough manner, Jon yanked down her black lace underwear, making Arya groan slightly. He threw her lace panties down on the floor, smirking at her now exposed nether regions.

Jon could now see absolutely every part of Arya's body. Arya stared at him as he removed his sweater and pants. Arya bit her lip at the delicious sight before her. Even though there was not much light in the room, Arya could still see the broad frame of his standing before her. She just wanted him to attack her and lay on top of her, dominating her. Jon threw his clothes down on the floor, smirking. He could feel his member stiffen at the sight of Arya lying completely naked on the bed before his eyes.

Jon sat down on Arya's bed, this time he was completely naked. Arya laid down, waiting for Jon to sit on top of her naked body. The young man crawled up on her body and sat down on her abdomen. The sudden weight on her abdomen actually turned on Arya even more. It seemed like the pressure which Jon was putting on her body, made her feel his body even more. Jon held a tight grip around Arya's chest, "I was so jealous, Arya. So jealous." Jon growled, the mix of anger and lust filled him up inside. Arya gulped, her chest rose up and down quickly, "I could see how jealous you were, Jon." Arya whispered, moaning at Jon's touch. Jon could feel some of the wetness between her legs colliding with the exposed skin of the back of his thighs. Jon smirked, loving the warm sensation of her wetness on his skin, "Someone is already very wet for me, it seems. Do you enjoy seeing me so jealous?" His voice sounded frustrated, yet very aroused aswell. 

Arya merely smirked up at him, feeling how his bare, slightly sweaty skin hit hers. When Arya did not answer him, he shook her body roughly, "Answer me, Arya!" He hissed at her, kissing her lips roughly. Arya nodded her head, she loved to tease him, "Oh yes, I love seeing you all frustrated and jealous. It reminds me of all of the things you will do to me." Arya panted, feeling the wetness of her sex dripping down on the bed. Jon caressed her soft abdomen, "You love seeing me jealous? Then, I must give you a very special treatment." Jon growled, his stiffened mahood rubbing against her wet opening. Arya held around Jon's bare body, her nails digging into his back as she felt him filling her up. 

“Ahh! Jon!" Arya exclaimed, whimpering. He was very big compared to her hole, so it hurt a bit when he entered her, but after a while, a warm feeling of pleasure shot through her body, originating from her abdomen. Jon could feel the warm liquid of hers submerging his manhood. The man felt even more frustrated now, he just wanted to be as close to Arya as possible, and feel all of her. 

In a rough movement, Jon began to move himself around inside of Arya. As Jon began to thrust inside of Arya, he began to touch both of her breasts too. He could feel her inner, slick walls tightening around him, the more he touched her. “You do not belong to Gendry, you belong to me!” Jon roared, kissing Arya’s lips intensely. Arya could hardly breathe, and she tightened her grip around Jon’s broad, naked body each time he thrusted inside of her. “Fuck, Jon! Yes, I am yours!” Arya yelled, not even bothering to keep quiet anymore. Jon smirked, his sweat dripped down on Arya’s perky breasts, “ _You love to tease me, Arya. I know you do. I can tease you, too.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I hope you are all doing alright!  
> Stay safe and healthy! <3


	57. The Fateful Wedding Night. (Jon Snow/Arya Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya could still not believe it. She was going to marry The Crown Prince of The Seven Kingdoms, her cousin Jon. However, Arya doesn’t really know how to feel about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dubious content, nudity and graphic descriptions of sex.

Two years ago, the Stark family had visited Kings Landing. It had been the Crown Prince's nameday, and all the great houses from all over The Seven Kingdoms had been invited to the grand feast later that evening. Also, Ned Stark had a hidden agenda with this trip aswell. He would try to get The Crown Prince to marry his daughter, Sansa, once she came of age. Sansa had always wanted to be Queen. Infact, she had been training for it since the day she had been born. Catelyn and Ned had always adored their daughter, and they had always thought Sansa would be the perfect Queen. 

Growing up, Sansa had always wished to marry a handsome prince, a prince who would become King later on. Now, Ned saw an opportunity to fulfil his daughter's dearest wish. However, Ned had noticed how Arya, his youngest daughter, had spent alot of time with The Crown Prince himself. They were laughing together, they were even walking through the enormous, lush gardens of Kings Landing. Ned began to doubt his own plan, and he was not feeling so confident anymore. It seemed like Jon enjoyed spending time with Arya, and he had barely spoken to Sansa. Ned had always assumed that Jon would pick Sansa, since she knew how to be a proper Lady and a Queen. Arya was the complete opposite of her sister.

Even though Jon was Sansa's cousin, Ned did not mind. It was not like Jon was her brother or something like that. So, he figured it would be alright and many people wed their cousins, so it would not be that odd. 

So, after the nameday feast, Ned had asked Jon if he would like to wed Sansa once she came of age. The young girl's eyes had widened immediately, and the mere thought of marrying a handsome Crown Prince like Jon, made her want to scream at the top of her lungs with happiness. Jon, however, did not look so happy. He looked over at Arya, and reached down to touch her hand.

_"I would like to wed Arya instead, Ser._ " 

Those words had stabbed Sansa in her heart, like the sharpest sword ever created. It felt as if her biggest dream had been shattered into one thousand pieces. Sansa had always thought that Jon would pick her, if he were to pick between Arya and her. " _That is so absurd! She does not even know how to be a Queen!"_ The young girl had screamed within herself, as she had felt the tears sting the corners of her eyes. Arya had looked up at Jon, curiously. She was younger than Sansa and therefore she had no idea what it meant to wed someone. Ned and everyone else in The Great Dininghall were rather shocked. Arya had no clue what was happening around her, but she just squeezed Jon's hand tightly. Everybody's eyes were resting upon the two of them, and it was not comfortable at all. People were surprised about The Crown Prince's choice. Not surprised, but shocked.

Of course, Ned could not refuse. So, he nodded politely a few times, trying to find out what to say. "As you wish, Your Grace." Ned had said, his voice had resounded throughout the entire dininghall. The quietness after the words he spoke was almost painful.

After the feast, The Crown Prince and Ned had made a deal: The Starks should bring Arya back to Kings Landing once she had started bleeding. Then, there would be a big wedding. _______________________

The journey from Winterfell to Kings Landing had been incredibly rough and harsh on Arya. Her mother, Catelyn and her older sister, Sansa, were so excited about Arya marrying The Crown Prince. However, Arya was not as cheerful as her mother and sister were. For a long time, Sansa had had a hard time accepting that she was not the one who was getting married to Jon. After many moons, she had finally started to accept the fact that Arya was going to be Jon's Queen and not her, though. 

The fateful day when Arya started bleeding for the first time, she cried. At first, she was frightened when she saw the blood. However, after a moment, she remembered what her mother had told her many moons ago. Arya did not expect her first bleeding to happen so soon after their visit in Kings Landing. This meant she was going get married to Jon soon. Once her mother had found out about her bleeding, she had started to tell Arya what marriage was all about and all of the duties Arya would have as both a wife and Queen-to-be. She hoped she would be able to educate Arya, even just a little bit. Arya had a hard time taking in all of the information her mother told her. It was all very hard to process. The horrible pain in her lower abdomen did not make it any easier for her to concentrate on her words and their meaning. The pain was a constant reminder of how soon she would marry Jon.

Of course, Catelyn had also told her about the obligatory bedding-ceremony, too. That did not make the girl any less scared. She had never tried to kiss anyone, not like that. Arya was a complete maiden, who had never kissed nor touched anyone. She was, what they liked to call her, innocent. The young girl was definietly very innocent like that. It was like everybody had expected her to stay a child forever. Including herself. The girl loved swordfighting, riding and things like that, she did certainly not view herself as a woman.

Arya had no clue what she should do once Jon and her were lying down on the bed, and she was already feeling panicked about it all. A year ago, when she got betrothed to Jon, she had no idea about what it meant to be married to someone. She knew she could not refuse to marry Jon. It was The Crown Prince, and her cousin. She could simply not refuse to marry him, and that was a fact.

If Arya was being honest, all of the new things she would have to learn and do, scared her alot. The bedding-ceremony was the thing which scared her the most, though. She had never tried anything like it, and she had a thousand unanswered questions inside of her mind. Throughout the entire journey, Arya had mentally prepared herself for seeing Jon again. He too had probably grown alot since the last time she saw him. It had been a long time since they had last seen eachother, so she knew Jon would have changed in some kind of way. She had changed aswell. Her hips were now wider, her still-developing breasts were more perky now and she had grown a few inches taller. She was still a short girl for her age, though. Even though Jon and her spent alot of time back then, she could not help but fear what would happen if she no longer liked his company. Or worse, if he did not like her anymore, since she had grown alot.

Arya bit down on her lip. Her mother had told her not to worry about such things, and that she would marry him no matter what. Yet, Arya could not help but think about it. Sansa seemed to notice Arya's foul mood. "You look very excited, Arya." She giggled sarcastically, which made Catelyn shake her head a few times. "Sansa, do not make fun of your sister. This is indeed a big thing for her. Of course she is worried, you would be too." Lady Catelyn said in a stern tone, making Sansa shut her mouth instantly. Arya did not say anything, but she gave her mother a thankful smile. Arya knew why Sansa picked on her like that. The older girl was jealous, and everybody could see it. Even Lady Catelyn, although she despised when people showed how jealous they truly were. It was hard for her to admit that her _perfect_ Sansa wasn't so perfect afterall. 

When they had finally arrived in Kings Landing again, Arya looked around. Plenty of people from the city had shown up for the Stark family's arrival, hoping to get a small glimpse of their new Queen. As Arya looked towards the castle, she saw Jon standing on the top of the stairs. She quickly got down from her horse, noticing how he practically ran down the stairs to greet her. He ran over to her and hugged her. His touch was so rough, yet so gentle at the same time. Somehow Arya felt safe in his tight grip.

"Hello, Crown Prince Jon." Arya panted slightly, feeling him letting go of her. He had indeed gotten taller since the last time she saw him. His shoulders looked broader aswell. Even though it had been two years since the last time she saw him, she could still recognize him. She recalled all of their many strolls through the gardens of Kings Landing and how they had laughed together. Even though they had only known eachother for a few days back then, Jon had quickly fallen in love with her. Immediately, he had developed a deep obsession with her wit and charm. Jon could simply not get enough of the girl, and that was also why he chose her instead of Sansa. He was drawn to her natural, northern beauty, which was so foreign and strange to him. Yet, it was kncredibly intriguing, too. 

"Hello, Lady Arya." Jon smiled gently, his deep voice startled her slightly. His voice was definietly deeper now too. In fact, almost everything about Jon had changed. However, his personality seemed to be the same as before, which Arya was incredibly grateful for. She shyly smiled at him, looking deeply into his dark eyes. Jon noticed how much Arya had grown. Back then, she had been a little girl. Now, she was turning into a young woman. Suddenly, her father broke the silence, "This is my daughter, Arya Stark. Tonight, she will wed your Crown Prince, Jon." He exclaimed loudly, in a proud tone of voice. Arya almost felt embarrassed about her father's sudden outburst, but when she heard all of the people cheering, the feeling of embarrassment disapeared.

However, as Arya let her father's words sink properly in, she began to understand what was going to happen. She would marry Jon tonight already, which meant the bedding-ceremony would take place tonight, too. With fright in her grey eyes, she looked at Catelyn and Sansa, who were both clapping and smiling. Arya could feel her heart pounding, and she could hardly stand up straight any longer. It all felt very surreal to her. She had never wanted to get married, and yet here she was, standing next to her husband-to-be, who also happened to be the future King. For a moment, it felt like everything stood completely still. It felt like she could not move her body an inch. 

Jon then took her small hand into his, and gave it a tiny kiss. Arya was pulled out of her trance-like condition and looked up at him. The young girl blushed, feeling the redness of her cheeks becoming incredibly visible now. As she looked into his eyes, she was reminded of how she would have to look them every day for the rest of her life. ______________________

After a whole day's preparation, the wedding-feast was finally ready to begin. Right after Jon and Arya had said yes to eachother, the feast had started. Hundreds, if not thousands of people, were there to celebrate the newlywed couple. Not just any couple. Their future King and Queen. Arya had been dressed in the finest dress made out of the finest of fabrics, and Catelyn had styled her hair in a beautiful hairstyle. Sansa had of course helped her making sure everything was perfect. Sansa loved details, so she was great at helping Arya with which kind of necklace she should wear, which bracelets and stuff like that.

Everyone seemed to have a great time at the feast. The food was delicious, but Arya could not eat much. The anxiety had completely destroyed her appetite, and she hated the feeling of feeling sick. She loved eating, and she wished she could eat all of the delicious food at her own wedding-feast. However, the Gods seemed to have other plans for her, sadly. Jon was sitting beside her, sipping the bitter wine. He had already had quite alot to drink, and it honestly worried Arya. She was no fool, she knew men lost control whenever they drank too much.

Arya had lost count of how many people had congratulated them that very evening and how many people who had brought them fancy gifts. It seemed like Jon was used to big feasts like this. Yes, Ned and Catelyn had hosted a few feasts in Winterfell, but never feasts this big. This was... Overwhelming and Arya could hardly stand all of the noise of their drunk guests arguing or singing any longer. Many of their guests were already drunk. Some of them were beyond drunk, if that was even possible. It sounded and looked like some of them had had two barrels of wine. The whole dininghall reeked of the bitter red wine and it made Arya want to cover up her nose instantly. She looked down at the ring on her finger. The ring Jon had given her at the altar. It was a beautiful, golden ring with an enormous, purple jewel in the middle of it. Arya cracked a small smile, she had never worn a ring like this before.

She could feel Jon's warm hand resting upon her shoulder. She could feel the warmth of his hand going through the thin fabric of her dress, as he leaned closer to her, "Are you doing alright?" Jon whispered gently, rubbing her shoulder a bit. His breath smelled like the bitter wine, but luckily, it was not that intense of a smell. Not like the rest of the dininghall. Arya's mouth felt dry, but she tried to talk anyway, "Yes, I am. I am happy." She whispered, giving him a small smile. That was half a lie. Yes, she was actually happy about marrying Jon, but she was feeling terrified about it aswell. Arya could see Sansa looking at her out of the corner of her eye. Her older sister's eyes had envy inside of them. 

Jon smiled at Arya, "You are? So am I, Arya. I have not stopped thinking about you since you left two years ago." He confessed, chuckling a bit. Arya raised an eyebrow, "Is that true, Your Grace?" Arya asked, which caused Jon to chuckle again, "Just call me Jon, Arya. I am your husband now, remember? But yes, I never stopped thinking about you. Your lovely charm and your wit lingered long after you left." He said, stroking her dark, styled hair gently. As she listened carefully to Jon's words, she completely forgot about all of the other loud noises inside of the dininghall. Everything else was just background noise now. The smell of wine hung heavily in the air, it almost gave Arya a small headache as she inhaled the air through her nose. 

"Is that true, my Prince?" She whispered to Jon, feeling her heart beating slightly faster now. The young Crown Prince smiled at her, "Yes, Arya. It is true. Should we retire for the evening?" He whispered to her. As he said those words, Arya's heart almost stopped beating. Her palms felt clammy, but she did her best to conceal her anxiety. Slowly, she nodded her head, "Y-yes, Jon. Let us retire for the evening." She said barely above a whisper. She knew it would take some time to say goodbye to all of the guests, though. Jon got up from his chair, and looked at everyone. Immediately, the laughter and chatter stopped. Everyone's eyes rested upon the young Crown Prince, who stood infront of them. Gently, he pulled down his tunic, making sure it was placed perfectly on his body. "My beloved guests. My wife and I are going to retire for the evening now. Thank you all for celebrating with us today." Jon said out loud, his voice deep. People began to cheer and clap at Jon's words. "Go get it!" Some of the people yelled, which made some of the other guests laugh hysterically. Catelyn and Sansa immeditely looked over at Arya, who looked slightly scared as she sat in her chair. They knew what "retiring for evening" meant, and so did Arya. Jon smiled as he listened to the crowd cheering at him. 

Slowly, the guests began to abandon The Great Dininghall. Jon took Arya's hand into his, thinking about how they would soon be left alone. Jon looked at Arya's beautiful face, "We will soon be left alone." He whispered tenderly to her, squeezing her small hand. Jon had seen many women and young girls throughout his life. Heck, he had even been with many women, beautiful women. However, none of them had made him feel the way Arya made him feel. Her charm and her wit had quickly become a few of the things which Jon loved the most about his new wife. The other girls he had been with, had been rather dull and boring, but Arya was like a fresh breeze to him.

The sound of people walking out of the enormous hall resounded throughout the entire castle. The noise somehow sounded eerie to Arya, since she knew what would happen after everyone had left. Or, she did not really know what would happen, not in detail, she only knew what Catelyn had told her. She was not just scared or nervous, though. She was actually a tad excited for the bedding-ceremony, since she had heard so many people talking about it. Of course, being the complete maiden she was, she had no idea what to expect. Before Catelyn and Sansa got up from their chairs, they exchanged a few glances with Arya. 

Once everybody had left, Jon helped Arya getting up from her chair. Her heart was now pounding, "My sleepingchamber, or _our_ sleepingchamber is right up the stairs." He said, kissing her damp cheek. The word our made Arya blush even more. She nodded her head, "Alright, let us go to our sleepingchamber, then." She whispered to him, watching how he smiled. Together, they walked out of The Great Dininghall and up the enormous staircase. Arya could feel her legs shaking beneath her as she walked up the stairs. For a moment, she feared her legs would betray her and let her fall. What was going to happen? What would happen inside of their sleepingchamber. Arya had a very hard time walking on the stairs, since Catelyn had told her to wear high-heeled shoes. Arya had never worn shoes like those before. Jon lead her down a dimly-lit hallway and stopped infront of a huge wooden door. Lit torches and candles had been placed several places inside of the hallway, but it was still very dark. 

Gently, Jon opened up the door which revealed their sleepingchamber. It was huge. Arya had never seen such a luxorious and big chamber before. As she looked around in awe, she heard the door closing behind them. She jerked her head towards the door and saw Jon standing right infront of it. Slowly, he approached her, like a predator would approach its prey. Arya gulped slightly, feeling nausea rising slightly in her throat. Jon wrapped his strong arms around her waist, "Let me help you take off those shoes." He murmured quietly, leading her over to the big bed which was placed in the middle of the chamber. Arya did not say anything, she just sat down on the bed timidly. The young man crouched down infront of her and lifted up her wedding-gown a bit. Arya could feel herself starting to blush again, knowing how close Jon was to her nether regions. Arya shivered, feeling Jon's warm hand tracing her bare leg, gently. Neither of them said anything, Jon's hand said it all: He wanted the bedding-ceremony to begin as soon as possible. His touch excited her, but it frightened her too. He could do whatever he wanted to do with her, since she was now his wife. He could even hurt her, if that would please him. Jon did not seem like a man who would do that, but Arya still feared it would happen anyway. Arya knew she was supposed to give herself to Jon, and especially in bed, but the fear stopped her from doing so.

Slowly, Jon removed her shoes from her feet, which made Arya moan in relief, "My Gods, those shoes were so tight..." She mumbled to herself. She could hear Jon chuckle afterwards, "Torture devices in disguise, huh?" He smirked, running a hand through her hair. Arya could not help but laugh, "You are so right about that." She had completely forgotten how funny he truly was. Jon put her shoes down on the floor and stared intensely into her grey eyes. The chamber was rather cold, but Jon's warm hands made up for it as they kept on tracing her bare legs. The young girl shivered at his touch, "You have never done something like this before, have you?" He whispered, removing a strand of her dark hair away from her eyes. Of course, he was expecting her to say no but he asked her anyway. He figured it would be a good way to break the ice, too. Arya shook her head slowly, "Never." She whispered, her voice cracking a bit. The young Crown Prince nodded, "Stand up." He gently demanded her, watching her rising from the bed. Arya's body was stiff as a board as she stood there infront of him, feeling incredibly exposed.

Gulping, she looked down at his hands and watched how they began to unbutton her heavy wedding-gown. Jon could feel how her entire body tensed up, as he opened up her dress. Arya took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves, desperately. She had never been naked infront of a man before. Well, atleast not like this. Of course, she had bathed in the river with Robb, Bran and Rickon a few times, but that was it.

Once Jon had finally managed to open up her gown, he slid it off of her shoulders, exposing her collarbone and shoulders. Arya's breath hitched as she felt the cold air of the chamber colliding with the sweaty skin of her collarbone. Jon gently traced the soft skin of her shoulders, "You are so beautiful, my sweet Queen." He whispered, kissing her bare neck. His soft lips on her neck created sparks inside of her abdomen and it sent chills down her spine. Arya gasped, loving the sensation it gave her.

It was true, Jon had never been with a young woman like Arya. Even though Jon was quite experienced when it came to intimacy, he still found himself feeling incredibly excited about this, as if it was his first time ever.

Jon pulled down her gown all the way, leaving Arya wearing nothing but her thin and silky small clothes. Jon looked her up and down, "Your Northern beauty is even more visible to me now, Arya." Jon murmured, tugging at her small clothes. Arya's gaze was fixed on the cold floor. She felt shy and slightly embarrassed about Jon seeing her completely naked. With two fingers, Jon lifted up her chin to get her to look at him. Arya found herself being lost in his wonderfully dark eyes, "Jon, I am so-" Arya was interrupted by Jon, who gently put a finger to her lips, "Do not apologize, dear Arya. You have never tried something like this before..." He said, a smirk danced on his lips. Jon crouched down before her. She could feel how he began to slid off her small clothes. He slid them down her legs, which created a tickling sensation in her abdomen. Arya had no idea what that tickling sensation meant or why it happened to her. She had never felt anything like it. She could feel how the thin fabric of her small clothes travelled down her legs. It seemed like Jon was looking at her nether regions, almost obsessingly. After that, he removed the upper part of her small clothes, leaving her standing completely naked before her new husband. Jon let out a small sigh, looking down at her perky breasts. Slowly, his thumb began to trace her nipple. The young girl bit her lip, trying not to let any noises escape her mouth.

For some reason, she began to back away from him, his touch was suddenly felt too overwhelming. Jon looked at her, "Why are you backing away from me? Are you scared?" He whispered to her, his eyes softened. Arya had not backed away from him on purpose, but her instincts had told her to do it. The fear for, what could possibly be happening next had caused her to do it. She mentally cursed herself for moving away from him like that. She was torn, though. Torn between wanting to do this and wanting to run away, letting her anxiety take over her body. "No, I am not scared." Arya managed to say, a small smile spread on her thin lips. She knew it would not please her new husband to hear that his wife was scared of the bedding-ceremony. She wanted to appear braver than she felt. 

Jon gave her a quick nod, before caressing her other breast too. Arya opened her mouth, feeling how weird sparks shot right through her. She had never felt anything like it. 

The young man began to undress. Arya watched him intensely, biting her lip harder each time he removed a new piece of his wedding-outfit. Before Arya knew it, all of Jon's clothes laid down on the floor in a large pile, and a very naked Jon stood infront of Arya. 

"Jon, Oh..." Arya gasped, feeling how Jon gently pushed her down on the bed. Arya's heart was pumping like crazy as she looked up at Jon, who was sitting on her bare chest. He pinned her down on the bed, smirking as his bare upper body clashed against Arya's bare breasts. "This is your first time." Jon whispered, stroking her cheek. Arya could feel all of Jon's weight on top of her bare body. Panting, she nodded her head, wondering about what would happen next. Jon smirked as he saw her bare body underneath his. " _This girl has no idea how good intimacy can be._ " Jon thought to himself, feeling very amused all of a sudden. 

Jon could feel her heart beating against his as he leaned closer to her, planting his wet lips on hers. Instinctively, Arya held a tight hrip around Jon's bare torso, kissing him back. This was her first kiss ever, and she had never tried such a thing before. Many different emotions went through her body and mind. She felt how wonderful his lips felt on hers, and how it actually made her feel good. However, a voice inside of her head told her to stop doing what she was doing. Deep inside of her body, she felt a bit scared aswell.

A good kind of feeling spread trough her veins at a fast pace, "Oh Gods..." The Queen-to-be panted, closing her eyes as she soaked in the divine feeling. Jon's body moved on top of hers, and she could feel, what she thought was his manhood, rubbing against her thigh. It felt like Jon's body language was guiding her body through her very first experience with intimacy. She could feel an unfamiliar feeling of wetness dripping out of her nether regions. "Jon!" She screamed, suddenly feeling a warm kind of feeling filling up her abdomen. It was an incredibly unfamiliar feeling aswell. She could feel a large hand stroking her now wet sex, "You are a wet maiden." Jon hissed, his voice coated with lust. Arya had never heard any man talking to her like this before. It intimidated her, but at the same time, the wetness and the warmth inside of her abdomen increased as she listened to him talking to her like that. Jon began to rub against her body, his kisses intensified greatly on her lips. Arya could hardly breathe, but it was a nice feeling. Jon seemed to love the wetness between her legs, though she did not understand why he was so intrigiued by it, she still let him touch her and look at her as much as he wished to.

Suddenly, Jon's repositioned his body on hers. He moved his manhood closer to her nether regions. Arya could feel Jon's chest against hers. She could feel his chesthair brushing against her nipples, causing her to hold a tight grip around the sheets. A few moments later, she could feel a sharp pain going through her nether regions. After a moment, some liquid began to drip out of her. Arya wanted to scream her lungs out, but she bit down on her lip as hard as she could, instead. She knew she was supposed to give herself fully to Jon, and she planned on doing so. For a few painful moments, it felt as if she was being torn apart and the pain almost felt unbearable for a period of time. 

The awful, stinging sensation lessened a bit after awhile, and the pain turned into an odd kind of pleasure instead. Arya let out a moan, feeling how Jon was filling her up inside. "Jon, y-you feel so good..." Arya croaked out, her whole body vibrating as a response to his rough movements. She was still getting used to all of the new experiences and feelings that came with the intimacy between her and Jon. There were times where she had no idea where to put her hands. However, without thinking about it, they just wrapped themselves around Jon, as if it was the most natural thing in the world. 

Jon could feel how her body was less tense now, and it seemed like Arya was starting to enjoy their intimacy. "My Queen..." He rasped in her ear, admiring every little detail of her body. Ever since he first laid eyes upon her, he had found her to be so charming and beautiful. Arya was not like the other girls. She did not like to do things " _Like a Lady_ " as she had always told him. It felt like the two of them had had a very special connection from the moment they met. The way Jon admired her had almost become an obsession to him, but he did not care. It was not a bad kind of obsession to admire your wife, who was going to be the future Queen. He was so happy he had gotten married with her, and he knew Arya was, too. 

Arya gasped, fresh tears stung her eyes. Tears of pain and pleasure. Mostly pleasure. The young girl had noticed how Jon had been gentle with her at the beginning and how his touch had turned rougher now. It was like all of his gentleness had vanished. His body language had helped her alot, it was like his body was telling her body exactly what to do, using no words. 

Jon smirked, thrusting inside of Arya's slick hole. Jon could feel how her warm wetness coated his manhood as it moved around inside of her. He could feel how each time he moved just a little bit, her inner walls would clench around him. He could hear the moans and the groans escaping Arya's small mouth, "What a maiden you truly are..." Jon began to thrust harder inside of her, enjoying how her moans got louder with each thrust. Arya could feel the inreversable pleasure engulfing her entire body. It felt like a wave of nothing but mere pleasure washing over her. Arya had never had an orgasm before, she did not even know what it was. She did know one thing, though: it felt like heaven on earth. Her whole body was shaking, it almost felt weak after the wave of pleasure had abandoned it. A scream of pleasure escaped her lips, feeling how Jon's movements getting rougher and rougher, until a loud groan escaped his mouth. Jon held a tight grip around both of her breasts, tightening his grip around them as he could no longer hold in his semen. Soon enough, Arya could feel a strange kind of liquid filling her up inside.

Warm wetness and semen soon gushed out of Arya, forming a medium sized puddle beneath her sex. It was dark inside of the chamber, so Arya could not really see the puddle but she could surely feel it on the damp skin of her thighs. Blood and semen caked her inner thighs, and Jon could see it from where he was sitting on her bare stomach. "Your maidenhead is gone now." He murmured in a low whisper. He could feel how the urge to take her all over again was very hard to resist. Arya smirked, "I am glad it is gone." She said, thinking about how her innocence was completely gone now. The innocence she had had throughout her entire childhood until now. 

Jon yearned to touch Arya even more. Even rougher this time. It felt like a non-stop craving, and it almost drove him mad. He needed to touch her, and he had to do it now. Although Arya's innocence was gone now, she still didn't know why Jon looked at her the way he did, with those hungry eyes of his. Without any warning, Jon held a tight grip around Arya's bare shoulders, pinning her down on the soft bed again. Arya's grey eyes widened, "Jon, what are you doing?" She whispered curiously, the now familiar warmth spread through her entire body again, originating from her abdomen. Jon smiled slyly down at her, kissing her slightly bruised lips, "I cannot get enough of you, Arya." Jon whispered, feeling how her lips tightened around his cock as he tried to pull out of her. "Then, do not leave me." The young woman whispered, now more playfully. Her voice sounded rather hoarse from screaming. Oh, she had no idea what her words did to Jon.

Jon began to thrust inside of her again whilst kissing her lips, his hands rested on her bare breasts. His touch on the sore and sensitive skin of her breasts made her shiver. She could hear her own blood pumping in her ears. Arya moaned and panted, which was sweet music to his ears. Instinctively, Arya spread her legs even more, wanting to feel as much of Jon as possible. Jon could feel her warmth submerging his manhood, "Gods, Arya." The Crown Prince growled, closing his eyes. Arya opened her mouth, suddenly unable to say anything at all. Even though it still hurt to have Jon inside of her like that, Arya found herself in a state of bliss anyway. She tried to spread her legs even more, waiting for Jon to thrust harder inside of her again. 

The sharp and odd feeling in her abdomen still lingered, and it intensified as Jon began to rub himself against her petite body, loving what he was doing to her. As he looked down at her, he realized how much he enjoyed being rough with her. His large hands travelled down Arya's stomach and stopped below her navel. Arya looked tired but excitement was still present in her eyes as they looked up at him. She gasped as she felt his manhood moving in and out of her, his tip teasing her entrance every single time he moved out of her. 

Arya's body tensed up and she could feel how Jon pumped harder and harder every time he came back inside of her. Arya knew one thing for sure: Her innocence was long gone now. ___________________________ 

It had been a few moons since Jon and Arya’s bedding-ceremony. Arya was so happy about staying in Kings Landing, even though she had doubted that she would like it. Jon was an amazing husband: he showed her respect, he was nice to her and he cared so much about her well-being. In the past few moons, the two of them had gotten even closer than before. Even though Jon had many duties and things he needed to do, he still managed to talk to Arya many hours a day. They would often drink some wine together in the afternoon, when Arya was done studying with the Septa. She knew she would have to be a good Queen for Jon, so she had taken it upon herself to learn everything that could help her become a better Queen.

She had no bled for a few moons now. Her moonblood was indeed very late. Whenever Arya sat down, she could see how her belly looked slightly swollen. Arya was no fool, she knew exactly what it meant: a new heir was on its way. A certain joy bloomed inside of her chest as she thought about having a babe with Jon. She rested a hand on her abdomen, as if she was trying to protect the fetus. Arya hastily walked up the stairs to Jon’s office-chamber. She knew he would be in there, since he had plenty of letters and paperwork.

However, as she stood outside of the door, she could feel the anxiety blooming in her chest aswell. What if Jon would not be happy about this? Arya bit her lip, trying to ignore the bad thoughts, before knocking a few times on the door. “Come on in.” Jon said from inside of his office. Arya took a deep breath, before walking inside. Jon looked rather surprised to see his wife in his office at this hour, “Hello, Arya. Is everything alright?” Immediately, he got up from his chair and gave her a slightly concerned look. Arya sighed softly, “Come here, husband.” She whispered, holding out her hand for him to hold. Jon walked closer to her, his face was a portrait of pure confusion, though.

“Jon, I have not had my moonblood for a few moons now.” Arya began, looking into his eyes. Jon’s eyes widened, “What are you saying, Arya?” The young man still looked incredibly confused by her words. Arya let out a small sigh and brought his hand closer to her abdomen. She placed his large hand in the middle of her abdomen, “We are having a small babe, Jon.” Arya whispered, a few tears appeared in the corners of her eyes. Jon’s eyes widened even more, and it took a few moments for him to realize what she had just told him. Suddenly, he wrapped his arms around her tightly, and began to swing her around. “Oh My Gods! We are going to be parents!” Jon exclaimed, smiling a big toothy smile at his wife. Jon placed both of his hands on her abdomen, gently. He looked down at it, with admiration in his dark eyes.

Arya chuckled and nodded her head, “We are going to be great parents, Jon.” She whispered, wiping away the small tear rolling down his cheek with the pad of her thumb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> I hope you are all doing alright.   
> I am feeling so sick right now, I don’t think I have ever felt so sick. I cannot breathe and my lungs hurt so much. I honestly feel like I am dying.  
> Therefore, updates will be slower now. I am sorry.   
> Thank you so much for your understanding! 
> 
> Stay home and stay safe!


	58. For Every Man, Woman And Child To See. (Khal Drogo/Daenerys Targaryen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Daenerys has just been wed to Khal Drogo. The Dothraki bedding-ceremony traditions are different from what Daenerys is used to, though. Drogo makes Ser Jorah Mormont witness the entire bedding-ceremony along with the rest of the Dothraki people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, the wedding takes place in the Dothraki camp and not at Illyrio's manse. Just so you know! 
> 
> Warnings: Dubious content (perhaps rape non/con as well), humiliation, very rapey atmosphere, forced bedding, public nudity against will, graphic descriptions of sex. 
> 
> Seriously, if this is not your cup of tea, do not read it! If any of these themes makes you uncomfortable, please don’t read it!

The sounds of people cheering and clapping loudly could probably be heard from miles away. The lit fire pits which were placed throughout the entire Dothraki camp, created soothing noises every now and then. It was not enough to calm Daenerys' nerves, though. Far from it. The guests were sitting around the big and long tables, drinking and laughing. Daenerys did not know what they were laughing about, though. She did not understand a word of what they were saying, and it somehow bothered her. Deep down, she just wanted to see one familiar face in the enormous crowd of strangers, who were also their guests.

Ser Jorah Mormont, a middleaged knight who had known and served her Father for many years, had made his appearance at the wedding. For some reason, even though Daenerys had never seem the man before in her entire life, he did not seem like a stranger to her. She actually felt a certain... Calmness, whenever he was in the middle of the chaotic crowd of drunk Dothraki people. Jorah had only talked briefly with Daenerys earlier that evening. The young girl had actually found him to be quite interesting, since he knew many things, and he had lots of stories to tell her. Even about her Father, whom she had never really gotten to know properly.

However, Daenerys could feel his eyes resting on her, even when she was not looking at him or talking to him. The young girl shrugged it off, though, even though it was not uncomfortable to her. She knew he would be the only familiar face at the wedding tonight, since her brother, Viserys, had stormed off earlier that night, not wishing to witness the public bedding-ceremony between his precious little sister and Khal Drogo. Daenerys had noticed just how much her brother had been drinking at the wedding, probably to forget about where he was or his current financial situation. The young girl could see just how awful he felt about giving his sister away to a savage. Even though he needed Drogo's army, Viserys still wasn't very fond of the idea of giving away the most precious thing he owned: Daenerys. He knew he did not really have a choice, though.

As he had told her earlier that day, " _I am not going to stand here and watch how that Savage is going to fuck you bloody, sweet sister. You should have been mine, not his."_ The words still haunted her mind, and she could not keep herself from thinking about them. Did Viserys know that the Khal would fuck her bloody? If so, how did he know that? Was it something everyone knew? Her brother's words had made her even more scared than before and they lingered in her mind, like a scar.

Daenerys did understand why he did not want to stay and witness the ceremony, though. He still saw her as his property and it would obviously be hard for him to see Drogo being the one in charge of her. She respected that and she respected his decision. She respected the fact that he had to stumble off and hide inside of his tent. Daenerys had watched the silverhaired man's every move as he tried to walk away from the feast. He had already been rather drunk, so Daenerys was actually glad he went to bed. Then, he would not say something he would regret. She could see the sadness and anger in his eyes as he made his way out, and it actually made Daenerys feel guilty and sad. Throughout the evening, Daenerys had seen Viserys sitting stiff as a board on his chair, not moving an inch. Occasionally, Daenerys could see him grimacing at her. The Targaryen Prince was not pleased to see his little sister like that.

Viserys had not even told Daenerys about the Dothraki bedding-ceremony tradition to prepare her for it. He had told her almost nothing about it, and it was not until early in the morning Daenerys found out about how it was going to be a public bedding-ceremony, for every man, woman and child to see. Daenerys wondered whether or not Viserys had actually known about that. He probably didn't know it, but Daenerys was not entirely certain. Her brother was very unpredictable. Daenerys was no fool; she had always known that there would be a wedding-night after a wedding. She had just never expected it to be so... public. Viserys had merely told her that she would bleed. ____________________________

The darkness had quickly fallen upon the camp and the great, big wedding-feast had been a success. According to Drogo, atleast. Daenerys had not been able to enjoy the _amazing_ wedding-feast. She had struggled to even open up her mouth, since the nerves had caused the nausea travel up her throat.

It was safe to say that the young Princess, now Khaleesi, had had a hard time eating anything at all. She had been a nervous-wreck for the entire day, and the days before that. The young girl had even feared the bedding-ceremony way before that. The nerves had already started kicking in as soon as her brother had told her that she was going to marry the great Khal Drogo. Ever since that moment, she had not been able to eat properly nor large portions of food.

The thing Daenerys was most nervous about was the bedding-ceremony, of course. The nerves had almost left her paralyzed and she had no idea what to do. Daenerys felt dizzy all of the time, probably due to not eating or drinking for almost an entire day. No matter where she looked, or whom she looked at, she still felt incredibly sick to her stomach. Drogo was a huge, strong man and she was so tiny... She did not even dare to let herself think about it. Her whole body already ached horribly, and the ceremony had not even begun, yet. Nobody had even touched her. Now, what she had been fearing the most for many moons, was what the rest of the Dothraki people looked forward to in pure excitement: The public bedding-ceremony. The words alone made her feel incredibly anxious, and her whole body began to shake violently. Not just because of the revealing wedding-gown she was wearing on her body.

Of course, Khal Drogo had asked Ser Jorah Mormont to witness the ceremony with the rest of the Dothraki people and be a part of it all. The knight could not say decline Drogo's offer, even though he found it to be very odd. It was a tradition of theirs, nonetheless.

People were still enjoying the drinks and the food, as Khal Drogo rose from his large, wooden chair. He glared out at the crowd of people, smirking. Daenerys looked up at her Khal, gulping slightly. Would it happen now? And if so, where would it happen? Drogo smiled and moved his body in a certain way. It almost looked like he was dancing some kind of odd dance. His tanned skin glistened with sweat, and it became even more visible as the flickering flame of one of the fire pits, threw its light on his body.

Daenerys felt confused, while the rest of the Dothraki people seemed to get their Khal's gesture. They were cheering and clapping loudly inside of the tent, and Daenerys could feel the lump growing larger and larger inside of her throat. Some of their guests were even screaming and shouting at Daenerys, but not in a negative way. Even though she could not understand their words, she could understand their bodylanguage and their tone of voice.

Her vision suddenly felt very blurry. Soon enough, she realized it was the fresh tears' fault. Daenerys took a deep breath and tried not to let her panic and anxiety take over her entire body. Slowly, she began to look at her surroundings, hoping it would distract her from the tears building up in the corners of her eyes. As Daenerys' eyes darted around the tent, she saw Jorah. Jorah was the only one who was not cheering or clapping at all. He was standing there, completely still. The man had even offered her a small smile a few times. He merely looked inside of Daenerys' lilac eyes, almost in an apologetical manner. It felt like he was trying to calm her down without actually trying to make her calm down. He had a pretty soothing face. It looked... Kind and friendly. It was like he was trying to watch out for her and protect her.

Daenerys was pulled out of her thoughts as she felt a pair of muscular hands grab her by her exposed waist. She let out a surprised shriek, and looked right into Drogo's eyes. "Oh My Gods!" She exclaimed, not being able to keep quiet any longer. This was indeed very unexpected. Drogo's hands felt so rough and large on her bare waist. His warm, slightly sweaty skin collided with her pale and slightly clammy skin as he threw her over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing at all. Daenerys gasped as soon as she felt his sweaty skin on hers. She looked down on the ground, which seemed to be so far away now. Her vision was still rather blurry, but she tried to be as brave as possible. As Drogo threw her over his shoulder, the cheering and clapping became even louder than before. The people seemed to love watching how strong their Khal truly were. It seemed like the people were following Drogo as he walked away with Daenerys. The young girl felt completely powerless as she clutched Drogo's shoulder, terrified of falling down on the ground.

She could feel one of Drogo's large hands squeezing her backside, as she hung there. She already felt humiliated as he touched her there, infront of all of those people and she was still wearing her wedding-gown. It was very revealing and thin, yes, but atleast she had something covering up her body. She was not bare. Not yet. She could feel how Drogo was walking hastily out of the large tent and outside. Daenerys closed her eyes, feeling the panic rising in her chest once again. She wished Viserys was there with her right now. After what felt like a forever, Drogo stopped infront of one of the fire pits located in the middle of the camp.

In a rough manner, he put her down on the ground, smirking at her. Daenerys could see out of the corner of her eye, how all of their guests had created a circle of humans around them, which meant everyone would be able to see them now. Suddenly, the crowd began to yell something in unison: " _Hiles mae! Hiles mae!_ " Which meant "Fuck her" in Dothraki. Daenerys gulped, she could tell the Khal was pleased to hear all of their guests encouraging him to explore his new Khaleesi’s body. The man smirked at the entire crowd and gave them a simple nod. Daenerys could see how her husband's dark eyes now caught her lilac ones.

Drogo's hands traced her bare shoulders which sent shivers down the young girl's spine. Daenerys could have sworn that she saw stars flashing before her eyes.

For a moment, everything was rather quiet. The Dothraki people were watching their Khal and their new Khaleesi with intense eyes. In a rough movement, Drogo threw Daenerys down on the dirt ground, and the cheering and clapping sounds filled Daenerys' ears once again. A sharp pain shot through her back as she hit the ground directly with her bare back. She shivered, feeling the dirt already staining her dress and her bare thighs. The warmth originating from the fire pit hit Daenerys' face as she laid down on the hard ground, waiting for what would happen next. Drogo pulled Daenerys closer to his muscular chest and ripped off Daenerys' dress in one go. He threw her wedding-gown down on the ground, not even caring about the beautiful silky fabric lying directly on the dirty ground.

Drogo's hands began to touch her now bare stomach, stopping just above her sensitive navel. Screaming, whistling and shouting could now be heard throughout the entire camp, and Daenerys was sure her brother would be able to hear it aswell. She was actually glad he was not there to witness her shame. Her over-protective brother would had freaked out, if he saw this. 

Daenerys instinctively covered up her body, feeling the shame and humiliation going through her body as she did so. The cold night-breeze blew on her clammy skin, and it made the young girl shiver even more. It was a mix of many things: The cold breeze, the fear and the humiliation. As soon as Drogo saw how she desperately tried to cover herself up, he ripped her arms away from her bare chest and her exposed nether regions. The young girl gasped at his sudden action and she could feel people's eyes resting upon her bare body. Daenerys knew everyone in the camp had now seen her naked body and that made her want to cry even more. 

The Khal put a leg on each side of her body and pinned her further down on the ground. The dirt rubbed against her naked back, which created some sort of gnawing pain shooting though her body. Daenerys' breath hitched as Drogo leaned closer to her naked chest with a hungry look in his eyes. The sudden, strong smell of alcohol hit Daenerys’ nostrils, which almost made her gag. "N-no..." She whispered, her voice cracking in the process. The Khal put two fingers under her chin, "No." He replied in a gruff tone of voice, making the crowd cheer again. Drogo then ripped off his own clothes, throwing the pieces of clothing down on the ground.

The light from the fire pit created scary shawdows on his face, and it made him look so intimidating. Perhaps even more intimidating than he truly was. Daenerys looked up at Drogo with wide eyes as she looked at his naked, strong body. His strong thighs squeezed her body from both sides, and for a moment it truly felt as if she could not breathe. Gulping, she tried to say something, but it was like no words could be formed inside of her mouth. The skin-to-skin contact made Daenerys moan, even though she tried not to make any sounds. She could feel his stiffened member resting on her bare abdomen, slowly travelling further down to her exposed womanhood. She could feel how his manhood twitched at the feeling of her sensitive and warm skin rubbing against it. Daenerys panted, feeling how awfully close Drogo was to her opening. He was so rough with her and he almost treated her like a slave.

However, she could soon enough feel the warm wetness appearing between her legs. Some of it even dripped down on the dirt ground she was lying on. Her wetness made Drogo smirk. In a rough movement, he plopped inside of her, making Daenerys scream out in pain. The crowd watched intensely and began to shout and clap. Tears were now rolling freely down Daenerys' rosy cheeks. He was so big and it felt like he was ripping her apart, from the inside. He thrusted inside of her and his hips clashed against hers with every single thrust. The young girl instinctively held around Drogo's broad shoulders, closing her eyes. Daenerys could feel more liquid dripping out of her. As she looked down on the ground, she saw the blood flowing from her nether regions. It was exactly like Viserys had told her it would be: she would bleed. Now, she felt even more embarrassed. Her cheeks heated up and she was almost certain everyone around them, including Drogo, would be able to witness her embarrassment.

Jorah gulped and watched how the Khal was holding down the very naked Daenerys, with his own bare and strong arms. He was the only one who stood completely still and made absolutely no noises. This was indeed not pleasant for him to witness, not at all. The rest of the audience seemed to love it and they almost viewed it as great entertainment. It was almost too painful for him to look at. Whenever he saw what Drogo was doing to Daenerys, he felt a sharp pang of jealousy blooming in his chest.

Daenerys could feel how her body shook due to Drogo's rough touch. The great Khal pushed her further down on the ground, making her groan in pain. "Gods..." Daenerys croaked out, feeling the cold dirt ground on her bare body. The huge man had caged her with his arms while he was smirking down at her. She felt like a caged prey. His caged prey. Drogo was like a dangerous, huge predator and he intimidated Daenerys just by looking at her. The loud, piercing sounds of cheering people had turned into low muffled sounds, and it was all just background noise to Daenerys now. Whenever she tried to distance herself from the horrible raging pain in her nether regions and the rest of her body, she forced herself to focus on Jorah who was looking directly at her. His eyes looked worried and a moment after, Daenerys had to look away from him. She feared his worry would make her more worried. His worry was clear as day and Daenerys could not imagine what it would be like if he projected his worry on to her.

Drogo was not gentle with her. It would be a lie if she said that he was. He treated her roughly and he treated her the way he wanted to treat her. Not the other way around. His dark eyes was the only thing Daenerys could focus on, since her husband made her turn her head away from the crowd of people. He wanted her to look at him. Daenerys gasped, biting down on her bottom-lip hard as she felt Drogo thrusting harder inside of her tight hole. The area between her legs felt slick and icky. Daenerys tried to kick the Khal with her legs, almost instinctively. Her body told her to run away, but her mind told her to stay. It was very confusing for Daenerys. She soon regretted that she had tried to kick the man, since she had no idea how he would react to that kind of behavior. As soon as he felt the kicks on his bare backside, Drogo immediately raised his head, his eyes felt like they were blinding her. In a harsh grip, he held her down, making sure she could not get up.

Drogo's naked, sweaty chest rubbed violently against her soft breasts as he sped up his thrusting. She held a tight grip around his sweaty and strong torso, desperately looking for something to hold on to. The Khal murmured some words in a low hiss. Words which she had no idea what actually meant.

Daenerys let tiny moans escape her mouth, her lilac eyes were still glassy, though. The feeling of liquid trickling down her inner thighs made her heart pound even faster. It created s tickling feeling as it dripped down on the bare and dry ground beneath her. She had never felt anything like that before, never. As the crowd heard her noises, they began to shout and cheer loudly again. Daenerys' now slightly dirty silverhair clung to her damp body, almost covering up her perky breasts entirely. Drogo removed her hair away from her breasts, making sure they were visible at all times. Drogo held a tight grip around her waist, pushing his manhood even deeper inside of her petite body. Daenerys let out a gasp and a scream soon followed. Her throat felt raw and she could hear cheering nearby her.

It seemed like Drogo enjoyed hearing her screaming like that, since smirked down at her again and mumbled something she did not understand. Viserys had told her about how the Dothraki people preffered their women: they always liked to have a small fight with them before the intimacy, and consent did not really matter all that much. Not to them, anyway. Finally, Daenerys was beginning to understand the true extent of her brother's words. She could feel the rough and non-consensual Dothraki treatment on her own body.

Ser Jorah bit his lip, it was almost too much for him to see and hear. The young girl's blood-curdling screams went straight inside of his ear canal and they could be heard throughout the entire camp. He was almost certain that he would never forget her scream ever again. The knight looked to both sides and he could see the Dothraki people and some of Khal Drogo's Bloodriders standing beside him, enjoying what they were seeing. They enjoyed seeing how their Khal could be so fierce and strong, apparently. However, Jorah did not enjoy what he was seeing, at all. No matter how much he tried to distance himself from the scene before his eyes, he found it to be nearly impossible.

Jorah watched how Drogo moved his enormous and muscular body on top of Daenerys', and it made him feel odd. He felt both jealous and mad at Drogo for treating Daenerys the way he did. Even though Jorah knew how the Dothraki people treated their women and how primitive they were, he could not help but find this too inappropriate and wild. This was an old tradition of theirs, though and Jorah knew the Dothraki would not change anything about it anytime soon. Obviously, they did not think of it as wrong or inappropriate in any way.

Drogo had almost turned into some kind of evil creature as he sat on top of Daenerys' body, smirking at her screams. Even though Jorah had just met Daenerys earlier that day, it felt like he had a deeper connection with her. Perhaps, it had something to do with him knowing and serving her father.

After a while, Daenerys could not scream anymore. Her throat felt so raw and she could not let any sounds escape her mouth any longer. The warmth from the fire pit had flushed her cheeks, along with the humiliation and her obvious resistance. The Khal was sitting between her legs, his manhood was still deeply inside of her and every single time he thrusted, her slick inner walls would tighten around his manhood. For some reason, Drogo's movements did not hurt as much as before and soon enough, the pain turned into pure pleasure. Suddenly, Drogo's body did not seem as huge and intimidating anymore. Daenerys actually found it to be quite... Beautiful and delicious. She loved his tanned skin, and his long braid. Of course, Drogo was very rough and Daenerys had the feeling that the man would be able to get anything he wanted whenever he wanted it, which meant he had some kind of power and status to the rest of the tribe. He had never been defeated in battle. Never. Somehow, Daenerys found that very attractive.

Daenerys could feel a smirk spreading across her face as Drogo put both of his rough and big hands on both of her bare breasts. Her sensitive nipples rubbed against the palm of his hand, and the young girl let out a moan. Drogo put his mouth closer to her exposed breast, and began to bite her nipple in a rough manner. Daenerys did everything she could to hold back a loud scream. The piercing pain of Drogo biting down on her sensitive nipple caused tears to stream down her face. She felt dizzy due to him being so rough with her body, but she actually liked it, even though at the beginning she had despised his touch. In the beginning, she had almost tried to escape the entire bedding-ceremony, wishing to run away. It was safe to say that the great Khal had been met with plenty of resistance earlier. Some resistance did not seem to scare him away, though. Consent did not matter much to him either. He treated her as if she was his property and he did whatever he wanted to do with her. Deep inside of her body, Daenerys felt like she was the last piece of meat on a plate and she imagined Drogo to be the hungry and aggressive lion. That was what it felt like, atleast.

Now, it all felt different to her, though. She did not know whether it was due to the intense orgasm blooming in her lower abdomen or the warm pleasure shooting through her entire body. The orgasm almost felt like a horrible cramp, but it did not hurt the way a cramp did, and the orgasm brought warmth into her body aswell. She had completely forgotten about all of the people watching them being intimate, and she no longer paid any attention to the background noise. Drogo then removed his mouth away from her breast, but his hand was still squeezing one of her breasts. Some of the dirt from the ground had already stained Daenerys’ pale skin, since it was so clammy. Daenerys had never felt more dirty or filthy in her entire life. 

Daenerys could feel Drogo's manhood thrusting inside of her, still. He was so deep inside of her, it almost felt like he was pushing her cervix even further up her body. Daenerys' body tensed up and she let out a loud moan. Drogo planted his lips on hers, his tongue entered his mouth as he did so. Daenerys dug her nails into his bare, broad back. She threw her head back, letting the strong wave of pleasure engulf her entire body. A warm feeling spread through her nether regions as Drogo moved his body around, and his manhood as well. Daenerys' breasts bounced up and down as Drogo moved his cock around inside of her tight hole. The large man murmured a few things again which Daenerys could not hear nor understand. The words seemed to be positive, though. Perhaps it had been sounds of pleasure and lust and not real words.

The girl had blocked out all sorts of noises, and the only thing she could hear, were her own heavy breaths. The people around them respositioned themselves, so they stood in an even bigger circle around Drogo and Daenerys. Shortly after Drogo began to kiss her roughly, Daenerys began to pant, his teeth even bit down on her bottom-lip as she tried to remove her mouth away from him. It was almost like he was trying to prevent her from moving around too much. It almost felt as if she was suffocating and Drogo did certainly not give her any breaks, not even one second. He was touching her all of the time and he was kissing her in a rough manner which almost paralyzed her.

Jorah could see the change in Daenerys' behavior aswell. She looked more confident now, somehow. He recalled how frightened she had been earlier that day, but it seemed like almost all of the anxiety had vanished. Of course, the Khaleesi had not told him upfront about her worries, but her bodylanguage had betrayed her. It had showed Jorah how he young girl truly felt about it all. Jorah had seen how jittery she had been at the table, and she had barely eaten anything that night. It all made sense. He did not understand how she could change her attitude towards the bedding-ceremony and Drogo so fast, though. That remained a great mystery to the knight. Plenty of Drogo's Bloodriders had bumped into Jorah multiple times since they had been too busy watching the ceremony, and they had not even paid any attention to where or why they were walking.

Daenerys forced herself to lie flatly down on the ground, shyly giving Drogo easier access to all of her. Daenerys arched her back as she waited for Drogo to do whatever he wanted to do with her body. She stared up at at the dark nightsky which was covered in stars. The sky looked so beautiful and clear this evening. It had been a very long time since Daenerys had seen a nightsky that clear.

The feeling of being ripped apart shot rapidly through her veins again, as the Khal pumped his manhood harder against her inner walls. Even more wetness and blood gushed out of her, creating a puddle beneath her. Daenerys opened her mouth and sat up, feeling the need to hold him inside of her, for as long as possible. Daenerys looked down and saw the blood caking her inner thighs completely. Her first reaction was to panic, but after a while, she remembered that it was only normal.

When Drogo followed her gaze and noticed all of the blood caking her thighs and the dirt ground, he smirked widely. He had indeed taken her maidenhead, that was for sure. He stroke her cheek in a surprisingly gentle manner. Daenerys looked him in the eyes, "You took my maidenhead..." She whispered, well-knowing Drogo would not be able to understand a word. However, she could not help herself, she felt like she had to say it out loud. Perhaps in order to make it easier for herself to believe. Drogo dipped one of his fingers in some of the blood, which was still flowing freely from her opening. She gulped, wondering why he would do such a thing. Then, it seemed like her question had been answered: Drogo began to smear her blood across his cheeks, he even looked incredibly proud as he did so. At first, Daenerys looked up at him, scared and confused. However, after a while, she realized that this was probably just another part of the public bedding-ceremony.

The blood on Drogo's face was another rather painful proof that Khal Drogo had infact taken Daenerys' maidenhead. Jorah could hardly look at his blood-smeared face any longer. As soon as the Khal turned towards the crowd, they began to cheer and whistle like mad men. The the odd kind of jealousy and need to protect Daenerys had soon taken over Jorah's entire system. It seemed like Daenerys truly enjoyed the way Drogo... pleased her. The knight took a few steps back, not wanting to watch their traditional bedding-ceremony anymore.

Daenerys was way too busy staring into Drogo's eyes, she did not even realize that Jorah had snuck away from the circle of people surrounding them. Gently, she brought her hand up to caress his face. He held a tight grip around her wrist, it did not hurt but Daenerys knew she would not be able to move away from him now. Drogo narrowed his eyes and lead her hand towards his upper chest. Daenerys could feel his warm and bare flesh beneath her hand as she gently traced his upper chest. There were some chesthair here and there, but it was not an overwhelming amount. Daenerys had actually expected a "Horselord" to have more bodyhair.

Daenerys shivered as she heard Drogo moan loudly due to her delicate touch. Her whole body was still vibrating, and her hands trembled as she tried to caress his chest. The feeling of Drogo filling her up inside whilst holding a hand on her sensitive breast, made Daenerys feel even more wet and clammy. Her heart was pounding in her chest as the man pulled her closer to his chest. It felt like he was rubbing himself on her, somehow. Daenerys tightened her grip around his torso, not even caring if her nails hurt his tanned skin.

Drogo thrusted a couple more times inside of her, squeezing her entire body tighter than ever. Soon after, another kind of liquid filled up her hole, too. It came from the tip of his manhood and it was just gushing out of it. Drogo closed his eyes, his nostrils flared as he threw his head back in pleasure. Drogo’s chest glistened with sweat and the soft light from the fire pit made his chest shine like a thousand droplets of water in the sun.

His hands traced her abdomen, his eyes were still closed. The release of his seed felt amazing and he knew his seed landed inside of a fertile womb. Daenerys could not have all of his seed inside of her, far from it. Most of it leaked out of her, along with her own wetness and the blood. Daenerys panted and kissed his lips as he detached himself from her. The feeling of having something deep inside of her was now gone, and now she remembered how she had been naked infront of everyone. Drogo smirked and pulled Daenerys to her feet. Now, she stood naked infront of all of the Dothraki people and she just wanted to hide herself. As soon as the crowd saw the blood on Drogo’s cheeks, they began to clap and yell different words. The blood and seed was still trickling down her pale legs, but she tried her best not focus on it. It was humiliating for Daenerys to show her bleeding infront of the entire Dothraki people, but she tried to distance herself from the situation. Then, she noticed Ser Jorah was nowhere to be seen in the crowd. Daenerys could not help but wonder why he had left the ceremony. Or, where he had gone.

Drogo smirked and jerked his head towards Daenerys, who looked a bit frightened, still. Without any warning, he pulled her closer to his naked body, touching her breast as he did so. Daenerys shivered, “Oh Gods...” The young girl breathed out, her legs began to shake beneath her.

In a gruff tone of voice, Drogo finally said something she could understand. “ _Yes_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I hope you are all doing alright! 
> 
> Stay safe and stay home!


	59. The Two Wolves, The Hot Spring And The Secret. (Jon Snow/Arya Stark).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What starts out as a nice, hot bath for Arya and Jon in the hot springs, ends up taking a rather nasty turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Graphic descriptions of sex, nudity, sex in water.

The sun was shining down at Jon and Arya as they were walking towards the hot springs of Winterfell. The forest was covered in a thick layer of white snow, and the sun's soft rays made the entire forest looking all sparkly and gorgeous. The air was incredibly cold, but not a single cloud could be detected on the sky. The weather was unbelieveably stunning today, and the people of Winterfell were not going to waste any of the sun's rays by staying inside of their houses. They wished to soak in the sun and the light as much as possible. Jon and Arya were no different from the other people of Winterfell.

Jon and Arya had been practicing swordfighting all day, since the weather had been perfect. They had no idea how long they had been practicing for and they did not care about the time either. They were having fun together, and that was the most important thing, wasn't it? Lady Catelyn had never been very fond of the idea of Jon practicing swordfighting with Arya, though. She had tried to make Arya a more womanly girl, and it seemed like Jon was a bad rolemodel for Arya, according to Catelyn, atleast. Ever since Arya had started to practice with Jon, it had been harder for Catelyn to convince Arya about trying to be more ladylike. According to Arya, Jon was the most perfect rolemodel she could ever ask for.

Jon taught her how to fight and things like that, things that were not ladylike at all. Things a true Lady should never do. However, Arya did not listen to her mother. It was safe to say that the young wolf-girl was not interested in becoming a proper lady. She would rather learn how to fight and if evertything went well, she could perhaps even become a knight later on. Sansa loved wearing dresses and Arya despised them. Arya always wore her breeches, tunic and shirt. It was her style and she was proud of it.

Arya did not want to stay inside of the castle all day, recieving all of sewing-lessons with the Septa like Sansa did. No, Arya wanted to be outside of the castle, feeling the cold air biting her cheeks and the cold air hitting her face whenever she walked. Even though it was cold outside, they had decided to wash off in the hot springs together after their training. It was an amazing way to get thoroughly clean and the warm water would soothe the aching muscles. Jon and Arya had always loved swimming together and they still loved it. Jon was so excited and he could hardly wait to bathe with his sister. The two of them had always had an amazingly strong bond, and that had not changed either. Even though Arya and himself had gotten slightly older, their bond remained strong as ever.

Right after their intense training, Jon and Arya had snuck away from the castle of Winterfell, making sure nobody would be able to see them running away. They just wanted some alone-time, and they did not want Robb or someone else to follow them. They knew they could be themselves, when they were together, just the two of them alone.

Arya could feel how every single muscle in her body felt sore after their training, so she was happy she was going to be relaxing in the hot springs soon enough. The training had definietly been a success today and Arya was certain Jon felt the same way. Jon had praised her alot today and he had told her how much she had improved her swordfighting skills, which was good to hear. Arya had been practicing alot before their training, hoping she would be able to impress Jon or even leave him speechless afterwards. It seemed like her plan had worked quite well. Jon had been so impressed with Arya today and that made all of her hard work worth it already. Arya loved whenever Jon was proud of her, and it meant the entire world to her. As long as Jon was proud of her, she did not care if her mother was proud of her or not.

"Do you think anyone saw us running away from the castle?" Arya grinned, walking beside Jon inside of the rather dark forest. She hoped they would be able to be alone, she did not want anyone to disturb their brother-sister-bonding-time. The thick crowns of the huge trees only allowed some rays of sunlight to enter the forest, and that caused the forest to look very eerie. Or, it would look eerie to normal people. However, Arya and Jon had always loved the forest, and neither of them found it to be scary or eerie in any way. The forest was the only place where they could truly be themselves, together.

Jon jerked his head towards his sister and ran a stiff hand through his dark curls, "I don't think anyone noticed us, Arya. We are walking pretty fast, so if someone did see us, which is unlikely, they will probably not be able to keep up with us." Jon smirked, ruffling her short hair. Arya nodded her head, "I think you are right. Besides, this is the perfect place for us to hide." The young girl chuckled, loving how he always ruffled her hair. He had done that ever since she was a small child. Some habits never change. Jon let out a sigh, his eyes focused on how his breath turned into a small cloud of transparent smoke before him.

Arya could feel the sweat coating her entire body as they sped up their pace. Even though it was incredibly cold inside of the forest, Arya was sweating. Alot. She felt both incredibly hot and incredibly cold at the same time, which was very odd. Her tunic and her shirt felt so clammy and humid on her body and it clung to her skin like glue. She was certain that by the time they reached the hot springs, her clothes would be soaked in her sweat. The back of her breeches even felt wet, too. The wetness caused her breeches to move even further up her arse, which was pretty painful. It had turned into a gnawing and odd pain. She was certain that the sweat would create a huge wet spot on the back of her breeches, and then it would look like she had wet herself. Her small clothes were probably soaked in the sweat aswell.

The clothing she wore did not exactly allow her body to breathe all that much. Perhaps it was not the most perfect training-clothes, but it was what she managed to find inside of her chamber. It was almost like her body was inside of some sort of prison, all covered up. It was such an uncomfortable feeling. Arya felt even more grateful for the hot springs now, though. Jon began to walk faster for some reason. At first, she had been able to keep up with his pace. However, after a while, the sweat now covered her entire forehead and her armpits. Arya was almost certain Jon would be able to see the wet spots of sweat on her tunic and shirt, if he looked closely enough. Knowing Jon, he would most likely tease her about it. She had very short legs and it was getting harder and harder to keep up with Jon.

"Slow down, Jon. I can't keep up with you..." Arya mumbled, suddenly feeling very frustrated about her awfully short legs. Arya panted and stopped. She put her hands on her knees and bent down slightly. She could hear Jon's footsteps coming to an end, which meant he too had stopped walking. The young man grinned down at her, "Just grow some longer legs, Arya." He teased her, playfully hitting her shoulder. Arya looked up at him, her grey eyes looked very tired and worn out. "Ha ha. That was hilarious, Jon. I think you should just quit swordfighting and start telling jokes instead." Arya rolled her eyes, allowing a chuckle to escape her mouth shortly after. Arya then began to walk again, hoping Jon would not walk too fast again. Jon gave her a soft smile as he noticed Arya walking beside him, "Arya, you did an amazing job today. You really do have a talent for swordfighting." Jon told her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder in a gentle manner. Arya could feel her heart beating faster at his awfully kind words. "Jon, thank you so much. Your opinion means alot to me, you know." Arya mumbled, looking down on the ground, suddenly feeling how her cheeks heated up. She hoped Jon would not be able to see her reddened cheeks. Jon nodded his head, looking up at the ancient trees towering over them, "I know."

The soothing sound of the fresh snow cracking beneath their boots pleased Arya very much. It was one of her favorite sounds, since it reminded her of winter and all of the times she had played outside of the castle with Jon during winter, throughout her childhood. It was one of the only sounds that made her soul feel happy. That and the sound of rain colliding with the roof of the castle. All of these pleasant sounds reminded the young girl of Jon, and hearing them never failed to put a smile on her face.

The forestfloor had been covered with a thick layer of snow as well as the trees' branches. Arya truly loved the cold and slightly rough landscape, it was a huge part of her home. She knew Jon felt the exact same way about Winterfell, and even though Catelyn was not his mother, he still thought of her as a member of his family, even though he knew she was not very fond of him. Arya was indeed his closest friend and family-member, though. They did almost everything together and it had been like that since day one.

Arya sighed, the walk to the hot springs seemed so long, and it felt like she had no strenght left in her body at all. They were walking and walking, but it seemed like they were getting nowhere. The young girl could feel how the sweat ran down her forehead and for a moment she feared that her sweat would turn into a thin layer of ice on her forehead. Her lungs hurt every single time she took a deep breath due to the extreme coldness of the air, so she could not see why her sweat would not be able to turn into ice too. The young girl shivered slightly. Of course she was used to the cold, but for some reason this felt even colder than usual. Now, she was actually starting to have second thoughts about stripping off her clothes in the middle of the cold forest. The few rays of the sun who made it inside of the forest created shadows on the snow and in the horizon, no matter where Arya rested her gaze.

"Gods, is it cold today?" Arya mumbled, rubbing her shoulders to get her blood to flow faster inside of her veins. Jon removed his gaze from the snowcoated path before him and looked at Arya, a small smirk spread across his lips. Sometimes, Jon had to push Arya to get inside of the water. Often, he was met with resistance from Arya, but as soon as she had gotten inside of the water, she began to relax. Sometimes, she just needed that extra, little push in the right direction whenever she began to have second thoughts about something.

"There is no turning back now, Arya. You can't just say you don't want to swim now. We have walked so far away from the castle now, and I know how you love swimming. Yes, it is cold, but look at how the sun is shining! Just for you! The hot water is good for your sore muscles aswell." Jon teased, raising his arms into the air. Arya rolled her eyes and chuckled as she walked up beside him, "It is cold!" She faked a frown, loving the chuckle which escaped from his mouth. Jon merely chuckled, "I am going to swim and you are going with me, end of discussion." He playfully hit her shoulder, looking at the path infront of him so he would not fall. Arya smiled, "Ugh, fine. I will go with you." She said, laughing. The cold air bit her cheeks even more, as they sped up their pace. Soon enough, they could hear the soothing sound of running water. The hot springs.

Suddenly, they could see the steam which rose from the hot water and it made the young girl smile: it looked very inviting and refreshing. Arya stopped at the edge of the hot spring. Slowly, she took off her boots, hoping the snow would not be too harsh and cold on her feet. Hopefully, she would be able to undress herself. Sometimes she bathed in her small clothes, but today she was pretty certain that she would rather bathe naked. She had no problems with being infront of Jon naked and neither did he. A few years ago, she would not have cared about wearing any clothes at all. However, she had gained some more modesty over the years.

The modesty had begun to bloom inside of her body, right after her thirteenth nameday. She had been feeling slightly embarrassed about how her body was starting to change, and it was all new and strange to her. She recalled how her mother had told her all about how she should "behave more like a lady" and Arya did not want to do that. Not at all. In fact, behaving like a lady was the last thing she wanted to do. She would rather feel free and be herself. Something changed after Arya turned fourteen years old. After she had turned a year older, some of the modesty had started to vanish again. Now, Arya had no issues being completely naked infront of Jon, just like when they were children.

They were incredibly comfortable around eachother. Some people would even say that they were too close. People like Catelyn. Arya did not pay any attention to what her mother was telling her to do, though. Ned had always thought it was amazing to see Arya and Jon being so close to eachother. He did not see any issues with it.

Arya had always loved swimming naked with Jon and by herself. However, sometimes it was nice to have her small clothes covering up her body, anyway. Even though they were in the water most of the time.

Arya kicked off her boots and began to undo her tunic. She could feel how Jon was watching her undressing herself every once in a while. The young man bit down his lip, looking down the hot spring. The water looked warm and lovely, but first he would have to undress himself. He could only begin to imagine how the piercing cold air would harm his bare skin. Jon then walked closer to Arya, smiling, "Let me help you, Arya. Then it will go faster." The young man murmured, removing her tunic. It felt incredibly wet, though. Jon's eyebrows came together, and he could see the sudden redness in her cheeks as she looked down at her boots. "I... The training was rough today, it is just sweat..." Arya mumbled, painfully aware of how soaked her breeches and small clothes probably were. Jon simply nodded his head and threw the soaked, foul-smelling tunic down on the snowy ground. He could feel his cheeks heat up slightly. Was he getting ill? He hoped not.

Jon then removed her shirt, which revealed her delicate, pale skin undeneath it. It was hard for him to remove her shirt as well, since it clung to her body like glue. Jon could see the traces of the wetness from the sweat on Arya's bare back and stomach. He could feel his heart pounding faster as he looked at her bare torso. He had never felt this way before. Not around Arya, atleast. This was an odd feeling to him, and he did not really know what to think about it. Arya's upper body was now completely bare. She looked down and saw how her perky breasts had gooseflesh on them. Gently, she traced both of her breasts with her freezing-cold hands, making herself gasp loudly. Jon gulped as soon as he heard her gasp. He tried to remove his gaze away from her bare upper body, but Gods, was it difficult? Why in The Seven Hells did he find it to be so difficult now and not a few moons ago?

It felt like the cold air was piercing through Arya's sensitive skin, and it made her shiver. It felt so cold, yet warm at the same time. A certain warmth bloomed inside of her abdomen, it seemed. Jon threw Arya's sweat-soaked shirt down on the ground as he crouched down infront of her. The first sight he was met with, was the huge wet spot in the middle and on the back of Arya's breeches. "Oh no, it looks like someone wet themself." Jon could not help but tease Arya about this. The joke was just too obvious and he would have regretted it if he had not said it. Arya sighed and looked down at him. She noticed how ahe stared intensely at the wet spot, right in the middle of the area of her crotch. "I did not wet myself, Jon. I am just sweating alot, so please hyrry up." Arya demanded, feeling slightly impatient with him now. Jon traced the wet spot with his fingers without even saying anything. His touch caused her to shiver, and she wrapped an arm around his body, instinctively. Her bare arm brushed over his dark curls, the lower part of her arm had a tingling sensation inside of it.

After a while, Jon removed her belt and put Needle down on the forestfloor. Then, he unbuttoned her lightcolored breeches, which revealed her small clothes. A huge, wet spot was in the middle of her small clothes as well. Jon could hardly control himself any longer. Arya could feel how cold her body felt, and Jon was surely taking his sweet time to undress her. Jon had stared at her nether regions for a while, and he had not moved an inch. Arya could not help but feel exposed and slightly embarrassed for some reason. She was standing half naked infront of him, and he was not moving. So, of course it felt different than usual. Jon was not exactly helping either.

It was odd, she never felt embarrassed about her own nudity. To her it was natural, but now it felt... Unusual. But, a good kind of unusual, nonetheless. Jon? What is it?" Arya asked, slightly panicked. When he did not answer her, she bent down to try to see what he was staring at. However, as she did so, her bare breasts brushed across his curls. Jon could immediately feel how Arya's breasts accidentally hit him in his face. He removed his gaze from her soaked small clothes, his dark eyes caught her grey ones in an intense stare. The young man cleared his throat and looked down on the ground. He could see how her legs and her abdomen had gooseflesh covering every bit of it. "Nothing, Arya. It was nothing." He murmured, forcing himself to forget all of his previous thoughts. Of course, Arya did not believe him but she did not want to start any arguments with him.

Jon then pulled down her breeches, leaving her wearing nothing but her wet small clothes. In one swift movement, Jon pulled down her small clothes, which revealed her now bare nether regions. Jon could feel the lump in his throat grow bigger and bigger. However, the lump in his throat was not the only thing which grew bigger as he looked at her exposed nether regions. "Thank you, Jon. Now I can get inside of the water. The air is incredibly cold and rough on my skin." Arya mumbled, sitting down on the bank of the hot spring. Jon bit his lip, watching how Arya's tiny, naked frame sat there, right infront of him.

Arya got inside of the hot spring and let out a moan of pleasure. Jon watched her, "I... I better take off my clothes aswell." He mumbled, kicking off his boots. With a shaky hand, he removed his belt and sword. Then, he pulled off his tunic and his shirt. His upper body tensed up at the rough and sudden exposal to the freezing cold air. Jon could feel Arya's eyes resting upon him, which caused his hands to shake even more than before. He tugged at his breeches, but then he remembered: his slightly stiffened manhood would be very invisible to Arya if he took everything off. He did not really have a choice, though. Exhaling deeply, Jon removed his tight breeches and his small clothes. The cold snow almost made his feet feel completely numb, and that made him hurry towards the hot water. It was odd, though. His bare feet felt like they were on fire but at the same time they felt numb and freezing as soon as they walked on the fresh, pure snow.

Then, he got inside of the divine water, letting the warmth engulf his entire body. Arya was leaning against one of the rocks, "This is heaven. I love this place." She murmured, moans of pleasure escaped her mouth occasionally. Jon smiled at her, trying to ignore his own excitement. However, without any warning, Arya swam closer to Jon, holding a tight grip around his bare waist. Jon's eyes widened at her in surprise, "A-arya?" Jon said, his mouth suddenly felt dry. Arya smirked and wrapped her bare legs around his body. Jon could feel her slick womanhood brushing against his abdomen. Jon could feel some of her wetness leaking out of her already.

Arya spread her legs as much as possible, and she could feel how the water from the hot spring hit her inner walls. A lovely sensation spread through her body, making her tighten his grip around him. She leaned closer to him, making her body rub against his. Her breasts rubbed against Jon's chest as she moved back and forth.

"It is alright, Jon. It is just us. We are the only ones here." Arya whispered tenderly in his ear, planting her wet lips on his. "I saw your manhood, Jon. You looked like you were very excited. What kind of sister would I be if I did not help you?" She added, her voice coated with lust. Jon could feel his cheeks turn a rosy color as he listened to her words. Gods, she had seen his hard cock, even though he had tried to hide it. Jon had no idea why he felt like this around Arya. He had never felt something like that before.

The sound of birds chirping loudly could be heard in the trees surrounding the hot spring. Jon let out a moan, feeling her deliciously bodily contact, and her lips on his. Jon's face and the top of his shouders felt cold due to the cold air, but the rest of his body felt like it was on fire. Arya felt the exact same way. A moan escaped Jon's lips, "Arya... This... Is... Wrong. We are not Targaryens." His voice sounded raspy the more he began to pant. The sound of the two of them moving around slightly in the water resounded throughout his mind. Arya let out a loud moan as she felt Jon's hardened manhood teasing her opening. She shook her head at his comment, "No, Jon. It feels amazing, so it is not wrong. I never said that we are Targaryens." Arya breathed out, biting down on her lip to prevent herself from screaming.

Jon hestitated before wrapping his muscular arms around Arya's small frame, "Right, then. I suppose we can do this." He whispered, kissing her lips in a rougher manner this time. He could feel Arya's lips curl into a smirk beneath his lips. Her warm and wet body was suddenly incredibly close to his. "Your heart is beating so fast, Jon." Arya murmured innocently, holding a hand over his heart. She could feel how it raced and pumped against the palm of her hand. His skin felt so warm and wet and it made her want to hold around him even tigther. Her sex felt so wet and slick as it rubbed against his abdomen.

Jon bit down on his lip, hard. For some reason, he wanted to be with her, more intensely now. "That is because of you, Arya. You make my heart beat very fast." Jon breathed out, caressing her breasts with both of his hands. Arya shivered at his touch and arched her back. She looked down at her body and noticed how incredibly close his manhood was to her opening. "Jon... Please." She whimpered, hoping he would do something more to her. She hoped he would be rough. Jon exhaled deeply as he felt his tip brushing over her tight opening.

Jon's breath hitched and he squeezed her breasts tighter with his hands. "You are so damn wet, Arya." Jon rested his body against a huge rock, which was placed in the middle of the hot spring. He needed something to support his body. Of course, Arya moved along with him, not letting go of him. She could still feel his throbbing manhood rubbing against her sex. The warm rock did not feel that uncomfortable against his bare back, not as uncomfortable as he had expected it to be. Jon took a deep breath, feeling how the cold air stung the inside of his lungs as he did so. Arya rested her head on his bare chest, her dark hair tickled him a bit.

Slowly, Jon entered Arya. He could see how Arya's mouth opened, "Fuck... Jon." She hissed, feeling the sharp pain going through her abdomen as he slowly filled up her hole. It felt like he was too big for her, and for a moment, she doubted he would even fit inside of her. Much to her surprise, he did. The feeling of having his manhood so deeply inside of her felt weird, but it also felt good. Pain and pleasure was now mixed together inside of her mind. She felt both things all at once, which she had not thought was possible. Jon growled as he sped up his movements slightly, hearing the water splashing violently against both of their naked bodies and the edge of the hot spring as he did so.

Arya moaned, feeling even more wetness take form between her legs. She looked down, her vision was blurry from the tears of pleasure and pain in the corners of her eyes. Then, she saw the blood. The crimson blood flowing in the water. At first, she felt alarmed about the sudden bleeding. Her whole body tensed up and she bit her lip, not knowing what was going on. Jon noticed her sudden discomfort and looked down. With a small smirk, he removed his hand from her breast and touched the water with the tip of his thumb. "My sweet Arya, it seems like i took your maidenhead." He whispered to her, looking at how some of the blood had stained his thumb. Gently, he applied his finger on her breast, looking at how the blood stained her breast. _Her_ blood. For some reason, knowing that he had been the one to take her maidenhead, made him feel incredibly powerful. The mere thought of Arya bleeding because of him caused primitive thoughts to enter his mind. It was like his inner wild animal had woken up from its slumber.

Arya's grey eyes did not look worried anymore. Instead, they gleamed as she stared into his dark eyes. Her body felt less tense now. She looked down at her breast which had the small bloodstain on it, "I am so happy you took it." Arya whispered, feeling the pleasure shooting through her veins, feeling how Jon began to thrust inside of her. She tightened her grip around his wet shoulders, "Oh Gods... Jon!" She closed her eyes, letting the pleasure of each of his thrusts engulf her entire body. Jon could feel the beads of sweat on his forehead, but he ignored them. He leaned further back, as if he was trying to go even deeper inside of her hole.

Arya's mouth formed a perfect "o" shape as he did so. The young girl held around his neck for support, gasping. She feared that she would completely lose her balance, due to the intensity of the pleasure. The hot water reached her navel, and it was perfect: the lower part of her body felt hot and the upper part of her body felt clammy and cold. She moaned loudly as her lower stomach collided with his bare torso. It surely felt like he was giving her a warm and very wet hug.

Arya gasped for air, "Jon... Harder..." Arya moaned, hissing slightly. Arya moved her body around furiously, hoping to feel Jon inside of her even better now. Her walls tightened around his big manhood. It was almost as if her nether regions refused to let Jon's manhood slip out of her. Her breasts hit Jon in his face, as she moved. Not that he complained though. Jon now put both of his rough, big hands on her breasts, while pounding inside of her. The stimulation was getting too much for Arya, she could not hold it in any longer. "Ahhhh!" A loud scream escaped her mouth, and Jon was certain it could be heard throughout all of Winterfell. Jon licked his lips, he hoped nobody would be able to hear her screams inside of the forest. Jon was almost certain that nobody were inside of the forest, though. There were hardly ever any people there, so it would be weird and unfortunate, if the people had decided to go hunting inside of the woods on this particular day.

Jon bit his lip, feeling how her warm wetness coated his tip. He continued to thrust roughly inside of her, "Fuck, Arya. You are so fucking delicious!" Jon growled, tightening his grip around her breasts. She was so tight and Jon could hardly move his manhood around inside of her. Arya closed her eyes, her throat felt raw from screaming so loudly and for so long. It felt like Jon was ripping her apart from the inside, yet she loved the feeling. She yearned for his touch, and she wanted him to be rough with her. He loved the sensation of him thrusting inside of her, he could simply not get enough of the warmth she provided. The warm water made him feel even more hard and it made him smirk widely. Arya panted, "Jon... I... It feels so good..." The girl cried out loud, now in a lower voice than before. Gods, she sounded so innocent but Jon she wasn't. Far from it. Jon was pushed against the rock as Arya began to ride him.

Jon arched his back and threw back his head in pure pleasure, "Arya! Keep going! Please, do not stop!" Jon growled, holding around her wet body. His hands travelled down and they began to squeeze her nipples. Arya let out a low hiss and a groan, "Jon, Gods... You are so hard!" She growled, actually sounding incredibly intimidating. The girl's movements looked so delicious to Jon and he craved her so much. Arya's perky, bloodstained breasts bounced up and down every single time she rode his manhood. Another loud scream escaped Arya's mouth, even though she tried to bite down on her lip instead of screaming. The pleasure and pain was simply too intense, and it was getting harder and harder for her to keep quiet. However, she knew it was best if they kept quiet, since she did not even dare to think about what would happen, if someone caught them out here.

It truly felt like both of their minds were thinking about nothing but the pleasure. All of their worries and other thoughts disappeared entirely, and nothing was left but the pleasure and bliss. It was all that occupied their minds, it almost felt like the two of them were living in a bubble. It was all their minds focused on: pleasure and enjoyment. Everything else was just background noise and not something they paid attention to at all. Arya looked down in the water, noticing how the blood had vanished again. Almost. She could still see a pink tint in the water if she looked properly.

Jon could feel how close he was and it only a matter of seconds before he would need to release it all inside of Arya. Groaning, he kissed her sore lips, "Arya, I... I can't hold it in for much longer..." The words created havoc inside of Arya's mind and she could hardly form any sentences anymore. Jon's warm breath tickled Arya's ear canal, and it sent shivers down her very spine. "Then... Let... Go!" Arya said inbetween gasps, feeling how he took up all of the space inside of her abdomen. Her whole body tensed up, her inner walls tightening around his member.

Arya moved her body on him one final time, before she could feel the warm liquid being released inside of her tight hole. Jon bit her lip as he released his seed, the relief almost felt overwhelming to him. Arya could feel her own orgasm approaching her. "Jon! I-i think it is happening..." Arya whispered against his lips, feeling the unfamiliar warm, tight and tingling sensation in her whole body. Jon looked at her, his dark eyes still looked hungry, "My sweet Arya, you are almost there!" He growled, needing to feel her body on his body all of a sudden. As the orgasm intensified, Arya began to scream, again. This time, the scream was even louder than before. Both of their juices ran into the water. Some of it even stained Arya’s wet thighs. Arya could feel how Jon detached himself from her, giving her a tired smirk as he did so.

As soon as the pleasure left both of their minds, a weird kind of sadness and numbness began to haunt them. Neither of them had ever tried anything like it before. It was almost timed perfectly: as soon as the intense focus on the pleasure vanished, all of the negative emotions began to occupy their minds. It almost felt as if the Gods had placed a thundercloud above their heads.

Arya's body felt so weak and exhausted from what they had just been doing. Jon felt the exact same way. It was so odd, since they had just had an amazing... intimate moment with eachother, and they had both enjoyed it greatly. However, now it all felt different. Their bodies and minds did, anyway. Arya rested her head on Jon's bare chest, her dark hair had turned wet from the steam and the water. The sweat had now vanished completely from their bodies and it felt amazing to be so clean, again.

"Jon... I loved it." Arya mumbled, caressing his wet cheek. He too felt exhausted and oddly disencouraged. Some anxiety was starting to bloom in his chest aswell. Jon was never anxious, so he had no idea why he felt the way he did. Jon held around Arya's naked frame and squeezed her tight, leaning against the rock behind his back, "I loved it too, Arya." The young man moaned, kissing her forehead tenderly. Even though both of their bodies felt rather numb, they still managed to enjoy themselves. They would have to try to remove the emptiness, which the vanishing pleasure had caused. Arya rested her head on Jon’s bare chest and Jon tightened his protective, wet grip around her petite body.

Lady Catelyn could not find Arya or Jon anywhere. She had been looking everywhere she could manage to look. At first, she had thought they were still practicing swordfighting. So, naturally, she had been looking outside of the castle before she looked anywhere else. Much to her dismay, they were nowhere to be seen. Catelyn found herself getting worried, since nobody had seen Arya and Jon for a while. For the past hour, Catelyn had started panicking slightly, not knowing where to look. Robb was standing with Bran outside of the castle, when he noticed his mother's clear despair.

"Mother? Is everything alright?" Robb put lowered his bow and Bran did the same. Robb looked at his mother, concerned. Catelyn sighed, "I can't dind Arya or Jon anywhere. Do you know where they are?" She asked him, hoping he would know. Robb frowned and shook his head, "I apologize, mother. I don't know where they are, but try to look in the forest. I saw Jon training with Arya earlier today but I haven't seen them since." Robb said with a small smile. She knew Jon loved the forest, though. That boy was always out in the forest. Even though Catelyn deeply despised Jon, since he had a bad influence on Arya, she still wanted to find them.

" _The forest_ ". Catelyn thought to herself, darkly, while biting down on her lip.That would be the next place she would have to look. Catelyn nodded and smiled, "Thank you, I will try that, Robb." Hastily, Catelyn walked inside of the eerie-looking forest, abandoning the castle which was now far behind her. She shivered and rubbed her shoulders, hoping to keep warm that way. The coldness went right through the rather thin fabric of her dress, and it made her feel even colder. Hopefully, she would be able to find Arya and Jon soon enough so she could get back inside of the castle and sit down infront of the lit fireplace.

The forest was so dark, quiet and cold. Catelyn could only hear her own footsteps as she walked through the snow, trying not to trip over some hidden branches on the path. Only a few birds were chirping in the distance, but she could hardly hear it. Where could they be? Catelyn had a thousand thoughts inside of her head and zero answers. Frustrated, she kept on walking, not knowing where she was going at all. She had never liked this particular forest, since she found it to be way too dark and frightening for her liking.

However, a moment later, the silence was broken by a blood-curdling scream. Catelyn shivered and immediately looked around her, trying to figure out where the scream came from. It surely sounded like a girl screaming. That alarmed her very much, so she sped up her pace rapidly. She tried to follow the scream but it was hard, since the huge trees muffled the sound a bit. The woman's heart was pounding in her chest and she suddenly felt dizzy due to the fear crippling inside of her veins. Catelyn ran as fast as her legs could carry her, trying her best not to slip in her dress in the process.

"Arya! Jon!" Catelyn yelled, desperately. She had been running around inside of the forest for, only the Gods would know how long. Still, there were no traces left of them. The frustrated woman put her hands on her hips, thinking about what she should do next. Then, her deep thoughts were interrupted by the same scream resounding throughout the woods, again. Catelyn kept on running and running, until she finally reached the hot springs of Winterfell. She smiled to herself as soon as she saw the steam travelling towards the sky from the hot water. She stood behind a tree, looking at her surroundings.

Then, her gaze caught something. Something, she wished she would never have witnessed. Two very naked people were holding around eachother inside of the hot spring, and they looked... very exhausted. Now, Catelyn could feel her heart in her throat. Was this really true? This could not be... Could it? Catelyn walked closer to the hot spring, just to get a better look at what she thought she was seeing. To her dismay, her eyes had not betrayed her this time. Those two people holding around eachother naked like that, were indeed Arya and Jon. The closer she got to the hot spring, the bigger the fury within her body became. Catelyn felt both shocked and angry with them both. First, they ran away without telling anyone where they were going and now this?

The proof was right infront of her and it was clear as day: their discarded clothes had been thrown on the forestfloor. Catelyn could no longer hold back her anger, "Arya and Jon! What on Earth are you doing?!" She growled from behind them. As soon as Jon and Arya heard Catelyn's harsh words, they almost jumped in their spot, startled. They immediately turned around, quickly trying to cover up their nakedness, with the water of the hot spring, hoping Catelyn would not be able to see their nudity. Jon and Arya felt too shocked and humiliated to even respond to Catelyn's question, "Jon Snow! Get off of my daughter right this instant! You have such a bad influence on her! Get off!" Catelyn yelled in a hoarse voice, approaching the hot springs with hasty footsteps.

Arya felt so exposed and so naked. She almost wanted to cry tears of embarrassment. "Mother! Jon did not do anything!" Arya said in a stern tone of voice, trying to sound braver than she felt. She wished to protect and defend Jon, no matter what. Catelyn shot her a killer-glare, "You are siblings! Siblings should never be doing this sort of thing! What were you thinking?!" Catelyn hissed, rubbing her temple with her flat palm. Catelyn could not bear if people began to compare her daughter and Jon to the Targaryens. Catelyn exhaled deeply, "Get out of the water now." She demanded, sternly, giving Jon a very dirty look. Ashamed, they both got out of the water, quickly gathering their clothes. Luckily, Arya's bleeding had stopped, so Catelyn would not know how Jon had taken her maidenhead. For which she was grateful.

They both held up the clothes infront of their naked, wet bodies. The cold snow beneath their bare feet made them both shiver in pain and exhaustion. Catelyn looked at them both, "We are going back to the castle now." She said in a very dry tone of voice. ________________________

It had been a few weeks since the incident at the hot springs. Catelyn had not been acting herself since then, and she had barely talked to Arya or Jon. Ned had noticed her sudden change in behavior and he had found it to be very weird. Multiple times, he had tried to ask her what was bothering her. Everytime he had tried to that, she would just shake her head and say, " _Everything is fine, Ned. Do not worry about me."_ Ned did not believe her, though. He was not stupid and he knew something was going on. Something, he did not know about. So, one day, Ned wanted Catelyn to tell him what had happened.

"Cat, please tell me what is bothering you? You have been in a foul mood for weeks now." Ned murmured, putting a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear. Catelyn looked into his eyes and sighed. Had Ned felt that? She did not want him to worry, but that seemed to be an impossible task. Catelyn gulped, recalling how many times she had avoided Arya and Jon these past few weeks. "Ned... A couple of weeks ago, I could not find Arya or Jon anywhere. When I finally went out to look for them, I saw them... Being very intimate in the hot spring. They had no clothes on. Nothing. Your son is bad influence on Arya, and this is just one of the many proofs." Catelyn bit her lip, trying to forget the mental image of Arya and Jon holding around eachother naked like that. Ned's eyes immediately widened, as he let all of the new information sink in.

Ned stared up at Catelyn, feeling confused, "Catelyn... Why didn't you just tell me right away?" He asked her, taking a deep breath. Catelyn sighed and sat down on the chair before his. She folded her hands on the table, "I was too ashamed, Ned. I do not want people to think of us as Targaryens. They are siblings, Ned! Don't you think it is completely wrong of them to do something like this?! Your bastard-son was holding around our daughter and they were both completely bare!" Catelyn held a hand infront of her mouth, waiting for her husband to talk. There was no doubt about it: she had found this little "incident" to be incredibly vulgar and improper.

Ned let all of her words sink in. The more he thought about her words, the more memories came flooding back into his mind. He dhould not be mad at Catelyn for keeping a secret. Ned had kept a secret for a very long time aswell. His sister's secret. Catelyn immediately noticed how quiet her husband became, "Ned? Is everything alright?" She asked him, her voice was now soft and mild. Ned had not been completely honest with Catelyn, and perhaps this was the perfect opportunity to change that. The man looked his wife deep in her eyes, trying to gather some courage. "Cat... I... I have not been completely honest with you... For many years." He mumbled the last three words, watching how Catelyn's facial expression changed. Now, she looked confused and less angry.

Her eyebrows furrowed, "Ned, what do you mean? What are you saying?" She asked him, trying to figure out what his words truly meant. Ned sighed and took her hand into his. Was he really going to do this? Was he going to tell her a secret he had never told anyone else? "Catelyn... Jon is not my son. He is not a bastard." He began, feeling tears welling up in his eyes. It felt so surreal to say it out loud and especially infront of her. After all of those years. All of those lies. If Catelyn had looked confused previously, she certainly looked even more confused now. She opened her mouth as if she was trying to say something, but no words came out. Ned took a deep breath, "Jon... Jon is the son of Rhaegar and Lyanna. I found Lyanna in the Tower of Joy. She had just given birth to Jon. She was dying, though and she was so weak, Catelyn. Rhaegar was dead and she was all by herself now. She made me promise that I would protect Jon as if he was my own son. So of course, I did that. I could not let my own, dying sister down." Ned could hardly believe that all of those words had just escaped his lips. "So, therefore, Jon and Arya are not siblings." Ned told her, waiting for her to realize what he had just told her. Catelyn's mouth remained open, but after a while, her gaze caught his. The poor woman seemed to be very shocked about all of the new information.

"Ned... I cannot believe you did that. That was so big and kind of you, to help Lyanna like that. All of these years... All of these years I have thought you had another babe with a different woman." Catelyn suddenly felt guilty about she had treated both Ned and Jon over the years. The guilt felt like a huge rock, in the middle of her stomach. "Ned... I don't even know what to say... I am sorry." She whispered, scooting closer to him. Ned merely nodded his head afew times, feeling rather speechless himself, too. "Thank you, Cat. I just can't believe I just exposed my deepest secret." He muttered, scratching the back of his neck. "It... It must have been so hard for you to carry around a secret like that, and for so many years..." Catelyn could not believe it, and suddenly, her hatred for Jon seemed smaller than before. There were so many things she wanted to ask her husband, but only very few words made it past her lips.

"So, there never was another woman?" Catelyn asked, rubbing Ned's arm in soothing circles. Ned shook his head and gave Catelyn a sad smile, "No, Cat. I merely promised Lyanna to protect her son from harm. It was her dying wish." Ned replied, sighing softly as he played with a strand of Catelyn's long hair. He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, as the memory of Lyanna dying in the childbed replayed inside of his head. Catelyn kissed his hand and squeezed it. How could she be mad at him now? What Ned had done for his sister was so incredibly sweet and it showed Catelyn just how strong their bond had been. Catelyn nodded her head softly, "I understand, Ned. I want you to know I am not mad at you. I am happy you helped Lyanna out, actually. She needed it." Catelyn sighed, giving her husband a sad smile. Ned nodded, deep in thought. He still couldn't believe he had just revealed his biggest secret to Catelyn. Somehow, it actually felt relieving, though. Now he would not have to lie about Jon and who his mother were anymore. Whenever Catelyn had asked about Jon's mother, Ned had become awfully quiet, not knowing what to tell her. Now, those days were over.

For a long time, Ned had felt like a withered flower, since he had to lie so much. Now, it seemed like the flower within him could finally get to bloom in peace, once again.

"I am sorry I did not tell you sooner... I just didn't know how to say it." Ned apologized, looking up at the ceiling as if he was trying to search for Lyanna. Catelyn sighed and caressed his cheek, shaking her head softly, "Better late than never, Ned. I suppose I must go apologize to Arya and Jon for... Yelling and screaming at them like that the other day." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Thank you so much for all of your amazing support, again! <3 That means so so much to me, ahhh!🌸
> 
> In the past week, I actually began to feel a bit less sick than the week before that! I was so happy, honestly, since I have been feeling so weak and ill for a long time. However, I think I got a little too excited too soon. My shortness of breath had actually vanished for a while, but now it is back again! It even hurts when I try to breathe now! Gosh, is it uncomfortable?! It definietly is! I think, the best way to describe how it feels, is to imagine an elephant sitting on your chest! Ouch! 
> 
> Anyway, this was just a small “update” on me! I really hope you are feeling alright! <3 
> 
> Stay home and stay safe!


	60. The Secret Encounter Of The Lion And The Wolf. (Jaime Lannister/Arya Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ned Stark brings home his business partner and good friend, Jaime Lannister, Arya cannot take her eyes away from him. Luckily, Jaime cannot take his eyes away from her either.

Arya had had an incredibly long and tough day at work. People had yelled at her multiple times and everything had just been incredibly stressful. So, the first thing the young woman had done once she had arrived at home, was removing her fancy clothes and put on a pair of sweatpants and an old shirt. Feeling pretty sorry for herself, she plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV, hoping her favorite show would be on one of the channels. It took a few minutes for her to find the remote, which always had to go missing for some unknown reason. Finally, she managed to find it.

Sighing, she swiped through all of the channels but there was nothing interesting or nice to watch. Sighing, she threw the remote down on the table, definietly not in the mood to talk to anyone. She laid down on the black leather couch and stared up at the ceiling, enjoying the quietness. She was so happy that nobody could see her now, since she looked like one, big mess. Her hair was messy and she had bags under her eyes, since she had not slept well that night either. Today had just been a crappy day, and Arya wanted it to vanish. She did not even look forward to when her father and mother arrived hom, since she felt so moody and awful. She did not want to upset her parents by accidentally yelling at them but she knew it would most likely happen.

Yes, even though Arya was twenty years old, she still lived at home. Her childhood home, even. She lived with Ned, her father and Catelyn, her mother. Bran and Rickon, her younger brothers had moved in with Robb, her older brother, since they wanted to get away from home for awhile. Arya fully understood that and she often caught herself thinking about moving away, too. For now, it was alright for her to live at home, though. As long as she paid a part of the rent, Ned and Catelyn were alright with her living at home, too. Ned was almost always at work and so was Catelyn, so Arya had plenty of time for herself, and thank God for that. Arya enjoyed being all by herself and strangely enough, she never felt lonely. She preffered to be alone, actually.

Suddenly, she heard voices coming from the frontdoor. Male voices. There were atleast two people standing outside of the frontdoor, talking loudly to eachother. Arya recognized one of the voices instantly: It belonged to her father. However, the second male voice she could not identify at all. Then, panic shot through her veins, as she thought about what would happen if they walked inside of the livingroom and saw her. Arya sat up, listening to what the two men were talking about. The other voice... It sounded so... Soft, yet masculine. Arya began to picture the owner of the voice inside of her head, even though it was rather difficult since she had never seen the man before. However, it sounded like he was very handsome and perhaps he was a gentleman aswell. Arya tried to think about what his personality would be like, smiling to herself as she did so. Then, it dawned on her: she had never spent this much time thinking about a man before.

To her dismay, Arya was pulled out of her lovely daydream as the creaking sound of the frontdoor opening resounded throughout the entire livingroom. Ned walked inside of the house, "Just follow me, Jaime." Her father said to someone behind him. Arya's brows came together, "Jaime?" She thought to herself, biting her lip. She had never heard about a Jaime before. Ned had never told Catelyn or Arya about him, anyway. Then, a handsome and tall man stepped inside of the house. Arya's jaw dropped, and now she mentally cursed herself for taking off her fancy-looking clothes.

Ned had definietly not warned Arya about him bringing a guest home with him, and right now, Arya felt slightly annoyed. The man smiled at Ned, he had not noticed Arya who was still sitting on the couch, yet. "Thank you, Ned. Your house looks lovely." The man, who was apparently called Jaime said, his eyes darted around. He had beautiful golden hair, he was tall and he wore a beautiful and fancy Dolce & Gabbana suit, with a matching grey tie. His golden hair had been neatly styled and his style looked very classic, yet modern. He had a broad body and it caused Arya to bite down on her lip, whenever she looked at him. He looked incredibly strong aswell. Arya watched as Jaime stuffed his carkeys to his Rolls-Royce down in his pocket. A charming smirk spread across his face as he looked at Ned. Arya could only imagine what it would be like to look him in the eyes. The man was not just handsome, he was bloody rich aswell. Even though he was older than her, he still looked incredibly attractive and Arya could simply not help herself.

The thought of her meeting the handsome man for the first time, wearing nothing but her old sweatpants and shirt, made her want to hide under the blanket which was neatly folded on the couch. As Jaime looked around, his gaze caught something. It was a young woman who sat on the couch inside of the livingroom. God, did she look beautiful? Her dark, short hair looked messy. However, Jaime loved when people were just being themselves. She seemed to be confident in her own skin, and that was indeed a big turn-on. She was a natural beauty, indeed. Jaime could not deny that. Her porcelean skin looked so delicate and fragile, and Jaime felt the sudden urge to protect this woman. "Who is that?" Jaime whispered to Ned, hoping the young woman would not hear it. Ned chuckled a bit before answering, "That is my daughter, Arya." Jaime's jaw clenched slightly. He had to be careful not to mess up anything between him, Ned and the company they worked for. "Let me introduce you to her." Ned said in a cheerful voice as he walked inside of the livingroom with hasty footsteps. He stopped as soon as he stood beside the couch, where Arya was sitting. She glanced up at him, and she hoped Jaime would not be able to see the very visible redness of her cheeks.

"Arya, please allow me introduce to you, my business partner and colleague, Jaime Lannister." Jaime gave Arya a kind smile as she stood up. She stuck out her hand for him to shake, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Lannister." Arya said, trying to keep calm. However, her voice was barely above a whisper which surprised both her and Ned. Ned glared at his daughter, looking slightly confused. Arya's heart pounded in his chest as she shook Jaime's gentle hand. Jaime could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he shook her warm hand, "It is indeed a pleasure to meet you too, Arya." Jaime gave her a small, polite nod followed with a kind smile. Jaime secretly looked her up and down, and God, she was even more gorgeous when she stood up. She had a certain wildness in her grey eyes, something deep inside of her yearned for adventure. As they looked at eachother, it felt like a lightingstrike went through them both at the same time. They both felt... Connected to eachother in an odd way.

Arya gave Jaime a sheepish smile, trying her best to act normal around him. It was not easy, however. She had never seen such a handsome and kind man before. Never once in her entire life. Ned walked closer to Arya and gave his friend a smile, "I am sure Arya would love to show you the rest of the house while I prepare some coffee for us!" Ned cleared his throat, hoping Arya would offer Jaime a small tour of the house. Arya bit her lip and looked up at her father, feeling incredibly nervous about being all alone with Jaime. However, she did not want to come off as rude towards their guest, so she nodded her head, forcing a small smile on her face, "Yes. Of course I will show our guest the rest of the house, father." Arya said as politely as possible. Perhaps it was a little too politely, since she could see Jaime chuckling a bit. That made Arya blush even more, so she turned her head away from Jaime, hoping he would not see it. Ned nodded his head, "Amazing. I will be in the kitchen if you need anything." The man said before he walked away from them.

Arya finally gathered enough courage to look up, "Yes, so this is the livingroom. I suppose you have figured that out already." She chuckled, nervously. Jaime gave her a smirk, "Indeed. It is a very beautiful livingroom you have here. It is so light in here." He complimented, walking around inside of it for a while, studying all of the items on the shelves closer. The man stopped infront of the bookshelf, staring at the old pictures of Arya and Sansa. Arya walked over to him, and when she realized what he was looking at, she bit her lip. God, this was pretty embarrassing. "I... I was very young back then..." She mumbled, trying defend the picture. She wore an ugly, yellow dress on the picture, which Catelyn had bought for her. Arya absolutely hated that picture of herself, but Jaime, Jaime seemed to be quite fascinated by it. He looked at her with a soft glare, "You have grown alot since this picture was taken, it seems. I think it is a very cute picture, Arya." He said, gently putting back the photograph on the top of the bookshelf. "Atleast someone thinks it is a good and cute picture. Oh yes, everyone else thinks this is a good picture but me." She thought to herself, smiling at his compliment. "Thank you, Mr. Lannister. That is very kind of you to say." Arya whispered, blushing a bit. Jaime smiled at her and approached her, "Just call me Jaime, please." He told her in a gentle, yet deep voice. That voice almost made Arya shiver, but she refused to let Jaime see it.

The young girl merely noded her head, "Alright then, Jaime. Do you want to see the rest of the house?" Arya asked, fidgeting with her fingers. The man nodded his head, "I will follow your lead." Arya gave him a quick nod before turning on her heel, to approach the staircase. She could hear Jaime's delicate footsteps right behind her at all times, which made her feel slightly nervous but also calm. Jaime was indeed a very calm and pleasant man to be around, and even though Arya had basically just met him, she felt comfortable around him. She loved how down-to-earth he was, even though he was a very rich man with a very serious job.

Arya walked up the stairs, hoping she would not embarrass herself by missing a step or something like that. She had always been rather clumsy and it would not surprise her if the universe had decided to make her look like a bloody fool infront of Jaime. "You have a pretty big house." Jaime broke the silence as they walked. In a way, Arya was actually happy that he was the one to start the conversation and not the other way around, knowing how terrible she was at it. Arya jerked her head towards him and nodded her head, "Yes, it is a pretty big house. Do you have a big house, too?" She asked him, rather shyly. Her father made lots of money and so did Jaime. Jaime walked up beside Arya as she stopped infront of the large bathroom. "Yes, I would say that I have a... pretty big house aswell." The man replied before opening the door infront of them, which lead to the bathroom.

Jaime looked around, his jaw dropped slightly, "God, I never thought I would say this, but I love this bathroom!" He said, admiring how big and light it was. Arya could not help but laugh at his reaction, "I better see your bathroom some day, then. I want to see how big it is compared to this one." She laughed, without even thinking about her words. She only realized what she had just said, when Jaime turned his head around to look at Arya. "O-oh, I did not..." Arya was cut off by Jaime's heartfelt laughter, which immediately calmed her down a bit. "Arya, if you want to see my house, you can just ask." He said, his hands tracing the smooth marble countertop. Jaime could already sense this special connection between the two of them, and it made his heart flutter. It sounded insane, because he had just met the young woman earlier today. Yet, he felt so many things already.

Arya's heart almost stopped at his words. Was Jaime Lannister trying to ask her out on a date? No, probably not. He was probably married to a lovely wife and he probably had children aswell already. Yet, the mere thought of him being married made Arya's heart sink slightly. She had to figure out if Jaime was a married or man or not. There was only one way to do it. "Really? It would be a pleasure to see your house, Jaime. If your wife approves, of course." Arya gave him a small smile, walking inside of the bathroom to join Jaime. The older man looked down at Arya and chuckled, "I do not have a wife or a girlfriend, so it won't be a problem at all." He replied, confidently. Secretly, Arya felt incredibly relieved as she heard that. That meant he was a free man who could do whatever he wanted to do. "Good! Oh, I mean... Umm... That's fine. I... I will look forward to seeing your home, Jaime." Arya said, putting her hands on her hips, hoping she would not mess up anything now. Jaime grinned, "Are you relieved that I don't have a wife?" He could see right through her. Arya was certain he was a mindreader. Arya gulped as softly as possible, staring into his intense eyes. What on earth was she supposed to say to him now? Her heart was now beating hard in her chest. Was Jaime Lannister trying to flirt with her? What was going on? Why would someone like him want someone like her?

"I was just... I am just happy to hear that I won't upset anyone by visiting you in your home." She explained, hoping he would buy her little white lie. Jaime looked at her, an amused glimmer could be seen in his eyes. "I thin-" Jaime was cut off by Ned, who stood right behind them now. They had not even heard him walking up the stairs, since they had been too busy talking. Arya rolled her eyes internally. God, why did her father always ruin the small and very few intense moments she had in her life? "There you are! I made coffee for us. Arya, you are very welcome to join us, if you wish to!" Ned said before approaching the staircase. Jaime gave Arya an apologetic glance, "Here, take this." He whispered as he handed her a piece of paper.

"Jaime! Come with me!" Ned called from downstairs. Jaime gave Arya a quick smile before running downstairs to join Ned. Arya sighed softly, unfolding the piece of paper which Jaime had just given her. It was Jaime's number. In many ways, this was the best thing Jaime Lannister could give to her right now.  
________________________

It had been a week since Arya and Jaime had met eachother for the first time. That week had been the best week of Arya's life, there was no doubt about it. The two of them had texted every single day, and all of his texts sounded so kind and sincere. Whenever he texted or called her, she could feel her heart pumping in her chest. Arya had never had anyone to text with like that, and Arya had never been happier. She knew he liked her and he knew she liked him. They would spill out their hearts to eachother every night, when they would call eachother in all secret. Jaime had turned out to be just like Arya had first expected him to be: Caring, sweet, sexy, funny and a gentleman. Those late night calls showed Arya what Jaime's personality was truly like. Arya loved his personality just as much as his looks, and in her eyes, he was the perfect man.

Even though the young Stark-girl had a hard time admitting it, she knew she had to do it anyway: She had indeed fallen for Jaime Lannister. Hard. So, when Jaime called her and asked her if she wanted to "Finally see his house" as he put it, she immediately said yes. Today was the perfect day to do it, since Ned was away and so was Catelyn. So, neither of them would even realize Arya had gone out and then they would not ask her stupid questions constantly about where she was and who she was with. Now, it seemed like it could just be Jaime and her. She had no idea how Ned or Catelyn would react to her dating Jaime. It would probably not be a positive reaction. Therefore, they both kept quiet about them dating eachother. That way, they could both stay out of trouble.

Arya had spent the entire morning trying to pick out the perfect outfit for their little rendezvous later on. It was safe to say that Arya was starting to panic a bit, since Jaime would pick her up at 3 PM and it was now 1 PM and she had yet to find something to wear. She had to find something appropriate to wear for the occasion and it was not as easy as she had imagined it to be. Right now, she wished Sansa was there to help her, she would know what to wear. Finally, after hours of looking, Arya managed to find the one black dress she owned. It was incredibly tight, and it would definietly show off her curves.

Arya smiled as she undressed herself and put on the black dress, making sure it still fit her body. Luckily, it did. The young woman walked over to the mirror and looked at herself for quite sometime: she actually looked good for a change. The dress hugged her body's soft curves and it made her breasts look bigger than they actually were, which was definietly a big plus. Arys ran to the bathroom and applied some deodorant, before she found some makeup in Sansa's make-up drawer. Arya bit her lip, knowing this was Sansa's make-up. However, Arya owned no make-up at all and it was an emergency. So...

Gently, Arya took the mascara and tried to apply some on her lashes. It was not an easy task, though. "Fucking cunt!" Arya yelled as she accidentally stabbed herself in the eye with the mascara-brush, making her eye burn like crazy. How the hell did Sansa make this look so easy? After a few more times of stabbing herself in the eye, she finally managed to apply some on her actual lashes. She put away the mascara and glanced down at her watch, her eyes widened. It read 2:56 PM. Shit. Quickly, Arya brushed her hair, not even bothering to put the brush back after she was done using it.

Arya hurried out of the bathroom, put on some red sandals and fetched her bag. Arya hurried out of the frontdoor and locked it, before she began to pace the driveway. She was now waiting for Jaime and she could indeed feel the nervousity blooming inside of her chest. Even though it had only been a week since their last (first) meeting, she had missed him. Arya had never been on a real date before, so she was so excited about meeting up with Jaime. It felt so exciting aswell, since it was their little secret which nobody could know about.

Her grey eyes looked at the road before her and she could now hear the sound of a very powerful engine approaching her. It was Jaime. God, his car was so awesome. It was a Rolls-Royce and Arya knew how expensive that brand was. It was one of her favorite car-brands but she knew she would never be able to afford a Rolls-Royce, sadly. Arya waved and smiled as Jaime stopped infront of her house. He rolled down the window, the charming smirk appeared on his face as soon as he saw her, "Hello, Arya. You look absolutely lovely today." He said, not taking his eyes off of her perfect dress. Arya smirked and got in the passengerseat of the car. The leather seat felt cold against the bare skin of her thighs, and it made her shiver a bit. However, she felt warm whenever her eyes rested on Jaime. He wore a suit, again. It did not surprise Arya, though. He was always so stylish and fancy-looking. His cologne was strong and the lovely smell hit Arya's nostrils, almost sedating her. "Thank you, Jaime. You look lovely and very handsome, too." Arya said after Jaime had kissed her hand in a gentle manner. Just another proof much of a gentleman he truly was.

Arya watched how Jaime drove out of the driveway, "How far away is your house, Jaime?" Arya asked, looking out of the carwindow, watching the neighborhood houses pass by them. Jaime's eyes were focused on the road, "It is a ten minute drive, so it is not far away." He told her, smiling. He had looked forward to this day, he really had and it seemed like Arya had, too. He loved how she had dressed up just for him. She looked so stunning and Jaime had to bite his lip whenever he caught a glance of her in that dress. Arya nodded and smiled as she traced the window with her fingers. "I am very excited to see your house." She said, pulling down her dress so it would not ride too far up her thigh.

"Also, this car is awesome! I absolutely love Rolls-Royce!" Arya exclaimed in awe, looking at all of the different buttons it had. Jaime had never met a girl who liked cars. God, Arya was perfect and there was the proof. He looked at her, briefly, "Really? You like cars? That is so awesome!" Jaime said, surprised by her words. Arya nodded her head, "Yes, I do. My brother Jon is a mechanic and he taught me alot about cars." Arya explained, a small smile danced on her lips as she spoke. Jaime had to do everything to keep his eyes on the road and not on Arya. "I have never met a girl who likes cars, actually..." Jaime admitted, feeling pleasantly surprised by that hobby of hers. Arya smiled and chuckled, "Well, not every girl is cool." She joked, laughing at her own joke. Jaime chuckled and shook his head, "Not as cool as you, anyway." He winked, making her cheeks turn a rosy color. Did Jaime just call her cool? At first, she had said it as a joke, but now she was pretty sure he was serious about what he had just told her.

Jaime smiled softly, "I am excited to show you around inside of my house. Then you can compare the bathrooms." He grinned, making Arya hit his arm, playfully. "I am very excited to get to do that." Arya laughed, smirking teasingly at the older man. Jaime chuckled, "I am sure you will like it, Arya." Arya looked at Jaime with admiration in her eyes, "Oh, I am sure I will." Arya fidgeted with her fingers and looked at the road before her eyes. It seemed like they were getting closer to a very fancy-looking neighborhood. Arya lived in a pretty decent neighborhood aswell, but the houses in this neighborhood seemed to belong to very wealthy people. God, did Jaime live in one of those houses? "Is this your neighborhood?" Arya questioned, looking at the beautiful houses they drove by. A small smirk danced on his lips as he nodded, "Yes, it is, actually." Now, Jaime felt even more excited about showing Arya his home.

After they had been driving for a few more moments, Jaime drove towards a beautiful, big mansion. Arya's grey eyes grew incredibly wide, when she realized that this was his home. Jaime turned off the car and smirked at Arya. "Home sweet home." He said as he unbuckled his seatbelt. Arya unbuckled her seatbelt aswell and got out of the car, looking up at the massive mansion before her. It was a white building with neatly kept trees and bushes infront of it. Everything looked so perfect and idyllic, almost like in the movies. 

Jaime walked over to Arya, putting an arm around her shoulder, "Do you wish to go inside of the house?" He asked barely above a whisper, careful not to startle her. Arya could not help but nod eagerly at his question. If the house looked this amazing on the outside, Arya could only begin to imagine what it would like on the inside. Jaime took Arya's hand into his and guided her towards the large frontdoor. Even the frontdoor had beautiful, wooden carvings in it. The details of the building left Arya feeling almost speechless. It took alot to make her speechless, since she enjoyed talking. A little too much for some people's liking.

Jaime quickly unlocked the door, and a beautiful hallway could be seen. Arya's jaw dropped as she stepped inside of the mini-castle, "Oh My God... Jaime, this is... This is perfect." Arya could hardly speak a complete sentence, her mind was so blown away by what she was seeing. Jaime grinned, "It is a very beautiful house I have." He said, looking up at the ceiling which had things carved into it aswell. It looked like a beautiful painting of some sort. Arya could stand there and look up at the ceiling for ages.

"Would you like a drink?" Jaime offered, breaking the silence. Arya removed her eyes from the ceiling and returned her attention back on him once again. She nodded her head, "That would be amazing, thank you very much, kind Sir." She smirked, following Jaime as he walked out of the hallway and into the big kitchen. Arya placed herself on one of the leather chairs, feeling baffled. "You do know I am only twenty years old, right?" She teased him. Of course she had drank alcohol before. Jaime stopped doing what he was doing, his face turned slightly pale, "Gosh, really? You are so young. You are just very mature for your age." He told her, mixing something with a drink mixer. Arya sighed, "I get that alot. Give me a drink anyway, Jaime." She told him, holding out her hand. Jaime hestitated for a while, but then he poured some of the mixed liquid inside of two glasses.

"This is Gin mixed with lemon." He informed her as he handed her the glass. Arya smirked, she loved Gin. "Thank you very much, Jaime. Gin is my favorite type of alcohol. How did you know that?" She teased, bringing the glass closer to her lips as she leaned back on her chair. Jaime sat down on the chair beside her and ran a hand through his golden hair. "I suppose it was a lucky guess. Cheers." He grinned, holding up his glass infront of his face. Arya smiled, enjoying the sensation of the warm leather rubbing against the back of her thighs. "Cheers." Arya smiled before taking a sip of the delicious drink. She had never tasted such a good drink before. "Holy shit, Jaime. This is so delicious." Arya exclaimed, taking one more sip. Jaime chuckled, "I suppose I do have some hidden talents when it comes to mixing alcohol." He grinned. Then, the smile on his face faded.

"So, Arya. There is actually something I would like to ask you." Jaime began, taking another sip of his drink. Arya jerked her head towards him, giving him a small smile, "Of course. What is it?" The young woman asked him, putting a hand on his. Jaime took a deep breath, "Your father and I are throwing a business galla party next weekend... I would love to see you at the party." Jaime said, resting his chin on his hand. Arya's eyes widened, "What? Really? You want me to come? But... How are we going to keep... _Us_ a secret?" She asked him, unsure of how they could manage to do that at a huge party with plenty of very important people attending it. Jaime had actually thought about it before she asked him.

"We can just pretend to meet eachother at the party. That way, it will look like a coincidence and nobody will suspect anything. Not even your father. I will just act incredibly polite towards you." He told her, confident that his plan would work out. Arya actually found his plan to be genius, "Jaime... That is one amazing plan! Yes, I will definietly be there." She promised him, even though she despised big gatherings and parties. Jaime's eyes lit up once he heard her answer, "Really? Thank you so much, Arya. Be careful, though. I might ask you to dance with me." He smirked, moving closer to her. Arya loved how close they were and how comfortable they felt around eachother. It was almost like they were soulmates, connecting with eachother at the first glance. Arya chuckled, "No, you better be careful, Jaime. My feet are uncontrollable sometimes and when I try to dance, they won't do what I tell them to do." Arya laughed, faking a small frown. Jaime laughed and pulled Arya closer to his chest. She loved his gentle, yet rough touch so much. She felt protected in his grip.

His fingers teased her bare shoulder, "You are so beautiful, Arya. I cannot wait to dance with you..." Jaime whispered, caressing her bare collarbone. Arya shivered slightly, his touch was so intense all of a sudden. She exchanged a few tender glances with him, "Jaime..." She leaned closer to him as she closed her eyes. Suddenly, her lips collided with a couple of other warm and wet lips. Arya's breath hitched and she moaned at the sensation, loving how soft Jaime's lips felt on hers. He put his glass down on the counter without breaking the kiss. Sparks flew through Arya's body and some kind of warm tension was building up in her abdominal area. With one hand, he pulled her closer to him by holding a firm grip around her waist, and his free hand went behind her head. It was odd, Jaime made Arya feel like a woman but not in a bad way. She actually found it incredibly pleasing, if she was being honest to herself.

Arya moaned at how he touched her waist, now loving her choice of clothing. Her dress was so tight, he could feel all of her curves as he ran his rough hands up and down her sides. Jaime absolutely loved sitting with Arya like this, and they knew that nobody would disturb them now. His lips were still attached to hers and he did not want their kiss to end at all. Arya had never been kissed before. Yes, someone would call her a loser for being twenty years old and not kissed yet, but it worth the wait. For sure. Jaime was worth the long wait. _______________________

A week had passed since Arya and Jaime's small rendezvous. Arya had spent the entire day trying to figure out what to wear for the party, and luckily, it was not so hard to find something to wear this time. She had picked out a beautiful, purple low-cut dress which she had borrowed from Sansa's wardrobe and she picked out some black, high-heeled shoes aswell. She had even managed to apply some make-up without stabbing herself in the eye this time.

Arya had waited for her father to ask her if she wanted to attend the galla he was throwing. Then, if he had asked her, it would not be suspicious. It surprised him alot when she agreed to go with him. The car ride to the galla did not seem long at all, which Arya was grateful for. She wanted to see Jaime so badly but she knew she would have to be patient, or else it would look suspicious. Once she stepped inside of the large building, she instinctively tried to look around for Jaime. However, there were people everywhere and they were nothing but unfamiliar faces to her. Ned walked up to her, smiling, "How do you like it so far?" He asked her, a huge smile was on his face. Arya faked a smile, trying to ignore the loud background noises, "This party is awesome, father. You and Jaime surely did a great job." Arya complimented him, secretly looking around for Jaime. Where on earth was he? Ned patted Arya's back gently, "I am glad you are enjoying it, Arya. You look stunning tonight!" Arya could feel a blush appearing on her cheeks, "Thank you, father." As soon as she said that, a very familiar face approached them. It was Jaime. Arya smiled big as soon as she saw him, but she tried to keep it at a minimum. He looked handsome again tonight. He wore italian leather shoes and a beautiful grey suit with a green tie.

"Good evening, Ned." Jaime smiled as he shook Ned's hand with a smile. Then, Jaime looked at Arya and gave her a polite nod, "Good evening, Arya." Jaime shook her hand again, and Arya was actually surprised how good his acting skills were. Ned gave Jaime a polite nod, "Good evening to you too. What a great party so far, aye? Well, I wished I could stay and chat for longer, but I have to go greet some of the other guests. We will see eachother soon again!" Ned said cheerfully, departing from the two of them.

As soon as Ned was out of sight, Jaime looked down at Arya. A smirk danced on his lips as he leaned closer to her ear, "You look stunning tonight." Arya could feel her heart pounding harder and harder at his words. Then, before she could say anything, he spoke to her again "Arya, come with me, please." The man demanded her in a husky voice only she could hear. He began to walk away from the huge crowd of people. Arya raised a curious eyebrow but she followed him nonetheless. It was hard to walk in her high heels but she managed to do it anyway. Jaime was walking incredibly fast, though and Arya could hardly keep up with him. Soon enough, the loud music and the annoying sounds of people talking loudly to eachother, had turned into nothing more than muffled sounds. Jaime lead Arya inside of a small room, which looked incredibly dark. In there they could be by themselves, however, and they knew nobody would disturb them. As soon as they had both walked inside of the room, Jaime closed the door behind them. The quietness filled the room and it was lovely. Jaime looked at her, his eyes looked incredibly hungry as he approached her. "What is it, Jaime?" Arya questioned, before she felt both of Jaime's hands on her body. The young woman then let out a low whimper, feeling how he backed her up against the wall. The hard and cold stonewall felt incredibly cold against her back, since the fabric of her dress was so thin. The warmth from Jaime's body made her feel warmer than ever, though. Jaime moved his head closer to her cleavage, his golden hair brushed across her sensitive skin. Moans and grunts came out of Arya’s mouth as she felt Jaime’s hair tickling her skin like that, “Fuck... Jaime...” 

"My God, Arya. You look so damn stunning tonight..." Jaime whispered, his hands travelled up her bare thighs, stopping as soon as they reached the middle of her thighs. Arya bit her lip, feeling aroused and excited about the man's next move. Arya breathed, "I put on this dress just for you, Jaime... I knew you would love it." She moaned, his hands were now caressing the bare skin of her collarbone and they travelled down to touch her exposed cleavage, teasingly. A low growl escaped his mouth as he placed his lips on hers, kissing her roughly. God, she loved how he pinned her against the wall. Multiple times, he accidentally slammed her body against the wall during the kiss, since it was so intense. For both of them. Jaime panted against her lips, detaching his own from hers, "I am so happy to see you, Arya." He said in a low, sincere voice which actually touched Arya very much.

She caressed the back of his head soothingly, "I am so hsppy to see you too, Jaime. If you weren't here, I would not have attended this party at all." She admitted, kissing his wet lips again. A hiss escaped her mouth as Jaime bit her bottom lip gently, "Arya... Oh God..." He murmured, feeling incredibly aroused. As soon as Arya felt the bulge in his pants brushing against her leg, she smirked. "Save some for tonight, Jaime." She whispered in the most teasing tone of voice she could manage. "You still need to dance with me, Jaime." She exhaled and so did he. His warm breath tickled the slightly damp and sweaty skin of her collarbone and neck. Arya ran a slightly sweaty hand through his golden, neatly styled hair.

Jaime’s warm hands traced her damp skin one last time, “Can I have this dance, Arya?” Jaime grinned, holding tightly around Arya’s waist. Arya smirked and nodded her head, holding a firm grip around his shoulders. The faint sound of classical music playing at the party could be heard in the background. “ _Oh yes, please. Just save some energy for tonight aswell.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I hope you are all doing alright. 
> 
> And this is my first Jaime/Arya story ever s I really hope it is good! 
> 
> Stay safe and stay home!


	61. We Will Always Have Freud. (Viserys Targaryen/Arya Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The popular girl, Arya Stark, has always had a hard time studying. The nerdy student, Viserys Targaryen, offers to help her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Graphic descriptions of sex and nudity.

Arya Stark had just started university a few months ago and it was still rather difficult for her to get used to all of the changes that came with it. Arya had quickky gained plenty of popularity after starting at her university, which she was rather grateful for. In middle school and high school she had never really had any friends, so it seemed like university would be a much better place to make friends. Judging by how fast she had gained popularity, it seemed like Arya would quickly make some new friends. However, even though she was one of the popular girls, she was still down to earth and confident. In other words, she was nothing like the other popular people at her university at all. Arya was actually kind towards people and did not view herself as being better than anyone else. 

Even though she had become one of the popular girls at her university, she still had a hard time studying. It had always been hard for her, for some reason. It was like she never had the proper comcentration and patience for it. Arya could not help but think there was something wrong with her, since it seemed like everyone else were able to study for their exams just fine. It actually annoyed the Stark-girl very much and she would do anything to be better at studying and writing all of the assignments.

The people in her classes were incredibly clever, especially Viserys Targaryen. Viserys was a very nerdy, yet incredibly sweet man. He was a few years older than her, but it was never something Arya thought about. He was very mature for his age and Arya actually admired him for that. She knew how easy it was to go with the flow and just be ordinary. Viserys, however, was no ordinary man. He was his own person with his own personality, and even though he did not really have any friends because of how nerdy he was, he still refused to change. That was courage. Arya had always been fascinated by the people who had the courage to just be themselves without thinking about other people's opinions. The funny thing was that Viserys did not even look like a _typical_ nerd. He had shoulder-lenght silverhair and incredibly sharp cheekbones. His facial features in general were beautiful and sharp. Viserys had lilac eyes and a very narrow and boney face. Arya had always thought he was a good-looking man, even though she did not really want to admit to herself or anyone else. The young man always wore skinny jeans, Italian leather shoes and sweaters whenever he attented the classes at university. He did not really dress like a nerd either. His lilac eyes always looked incredibly kind, but Arya could still see some kind of pain hidden deep inside of them. In a way, Arya wished to figure out who or what could have caused him such awful pain. 

Whenever he was around Arya, he seemed so awfully clumsy and he did silly things. Arya knew he had the biggest crush on her and she found his actions to be very cute. Whenever she looked at the blackboard in class, she could feel Viserys looking at her. It actually didn't creep her out or anything like that, she just thought it was sweet that he actually liked her. He always offered to help her out whenever she had problems understanding things. He was a great tutor, if Arya was being honest. Plus, he was kind and nice to talk to. 

Arya was starting to feel desperate though. Her grades in her psychology-classes were horribly low and she knew she would have to do something about it, if she wanted a decent chance to pass. Of course, she had felt incredibly sad and guilty for not studying properly for the previous exams and assignments as she had walked out of the classroom. She really wanted to be good at studying, but it was all just too hard for her. 

Of course, Viserys had noticed just how sad Arya had looked after their psychology-lesson, so naturally, he walked over to her to make sure she was alright. It honestly hurt him to see her feeling so sad, so he wanted to find out what was wrong and if he could do something to help her. He felt slightly nervous to talk to her alone, feeling terrified of accidentally doing or saying something wrong. Arya did not hestitate to tell Viserys what was going on, since she knew he would never judge her. She was certain he would be the one person at her university who would actually understand her problem. As Viserys listened to her words, his heart began to pound faster. Perhaps Arya would need someone to tutor her. "Arya? I-i was wondering... If you need any help studying for the upcoming exams, I will be more than happy to help you..." He had told her, regretting how the words " _More than happy_ " had left his mouth. He just prayed to God that he did not seem too desperate. However, Viserys could not help but smile internally: This was a golden opportunity for him to get to know her better and only that way he would be able to spend some time alone with her. 

Arya felt so incredibly desperate, and she had absolutely no idea what to do. She could feel how her heart sank whenever she thought about how she would most definietly fail, if she did not get to study. So, when Viserys offered to help her study for the upcoming exams, she did not hestitate to say yes. She had looked at him, a small smile had spread across her face. "Really? You would do that for me? Well, i I would love to accept that offer of yours. How about we study a bit tonight? We can study inside of my flat." The young girl had told the silverhaired man, smiling. Actually, she looked forward to have Viserys tutoring her, knowing how good of a tutor he had always been to her. Arya could tell how nervous Viserys felt, and it made Arya flash him a small smile, as if she was telling him not to be so nervous around her. 

Viserys' heart began to pound even harder in his chest. He had never thought that their first study-session would be tonight. Viserys could not exactly say no, so he nodded his head slowly, giving her a sheepish smile, "T-that sounds good, Arya. Umm... Should we say... 6 o'clock?" Viserys suggested, hoping she would accept his proposal. Arya smiled and nodded her head. She could not help but smile at his nervousity around her, "Yes, good idea. We will meet at 6 o'clock tonight, then. Deal." Arya chuckled, grabbing some books from her locker before heading to one of her other classes. Viserys was still standing in the middle of the hallway, not moving an inch. He could not wipe the smile off of his face. He did not even notice all of the people walking by him, staring at him strangely. Viserys took a deep and soothing breath, "6 o'clock it is." He whispered to himself, mentally preparing himself for the approaching night. ___________________________

Once Arya's classes were finished for the day, she went straight home. She would have to prepare some snacks for her and Viserys. If they were going to be studying all night, they would definietly need some good energy and some food in order to think straight and actually learn something. Arya unlocked the door to her flat and went out into the kitchen, rummaging through numerous drawers to find some snacks for them. She finally managed to find some salted and roasted nuts along with some M&M's. Smiling, she poured the two kinds of snacks into two bowls, placing them on the coffee-table where all of Arya's psychology books were aswell. The young woman placed two glasses and some water on the table, before sitting down on the couch, waiting for Viserys to arrive. Arya felt rather exhausted this evening, but she did not wish to cancel her study-session with Viserys. She was certain he would be able to help her. 

Then, all of a sudden, the doorbell rang. Arya quickly got up from the rather old couch and approached the frontdoor with hasty footsteps. She opened the door, which revealed a very nervous-looking Viserys. The young man smiled shyly at Arya, "Good evening, Arya." He said, barely above a whisper. Even though Viserys did everything he could to conceal his shyness and nervousity, it was still incredibly visible. Arya smiled, "Good evening, Viserys. Thank you so much for coming. Come on in, please." She gestured for him to walk inside of her flat. Viserys gave her a small, timid nod before entering.

As he did that, he almost tripped over his own legs. " _Damn. Not now, please don't do anything stupid to make me look like a complete fool."_ Viserys cursed within himself, taking off his scarf and his coat. Arya approached him, worry was coating her grey eyes, "Gosh, Viserys! Are you alright?" She asked, even though he did not fall. Viserys could feel the embarrassment heating up his cheeks and he could hardly control it. Viserys let out a small, nervous chuckle as he stared into Arya's eyes, "Oh yes, I am fine. My legs just... They just have a life of their own sometimes." He chuckled, hoping the awkwardness would soon vanish completely. Luckily, Arya laughed softly at his small joke, "Well, I know the feeling. I am pretty sure my legs are trying to get me killed sometimes." Arya laughed whilst walking inside of the small kitchen of hers. Viserys grinned, he had never imagined Arya to be so down to earth and hilarious. 

Viserys followed her and looked at his new surroundings as he did so. Arya's flat was rather small, but it was very cozy aswell. Funnily enough, her flat did not seem cramped at all, even though it was tiny. The young man began to pace the livingroom, glancing at all of the small items and things inside of it. Arya smiled gently as soon as she saw how Viserys was inspecting her livingroom. It finally seemed like he had calmed down a bit. "Just make yourself at home, Viserys. Would you like some tea?" Arya called from the kitchen, pulling Viserys out of his deep thoughts. Viserys cleared his throat, "Yes, please!" He yelled, making sure she would be able to hear him. They were most likely going to be studying for the entire night, so he needed to keep himself warm somehow. Viserys continued to look around, until Arya walked inside of the livingroom with two mugs in her hands. Right now, she would do anything to help Viserys calm down and feel more comfortable.

"Thank you so much, Arya." Viserys murmured, taking one of the mugs from her hands. The hot steam from the scalding hot tea hit Viserys right in his face as he brought his delicate nose closer to the mug. Both of them plopped down on the couch and Arya grabbed her psychology book, "Alright... Well, I need some help understanding the third chapter of this book. No matter how many times I read it, I cannot figure out what the main points are in that chapter." Arya explained, sighing softly. Psychology was difficult to understand sometimes and her lack of study skills did not make it easier. Viserys almost dropped the mug on the floor, since his hands were a bit shaky. Luckily, Arya did not notice his clumsiness, too distracted by her book. 

Viserys put his mug down on the table carefully and raised an eyebrow as Arya handed him the book. Viserys glanced down at the book and read the pages. This chapter was about the nervous-system. "I just don't understand what the nervous system has to do with psychology." Arya mumbled, rubbing her temple before taking a sip of her tea. Viserys closed the book, hoping he would be able to explain it to her, so she would understand it. "Well, actually, the nervous system plays a very big role in psychology. The brain is like the main control center of the body. The nervous system actually carries orders from the brain to various glands and muscles. It also carries signals from stimuli receptors to the spinal cord and brain. So, you can say that your entire body is connected with your nervous system and brain." Viserys explained, cringing at how nerdy he probably sounded explaining all of that to Arya. Arya nodded her head, letting all of the new information sink into her brain. She was actually very impressed: Viserys knew so much about so many things. People called him a nerd, but Arya thought it was cool that he knew so much about so many things. She could not see, what could be so negative about it. She also knew people loved to judge and tease the people who actually dared to be themselves, so they were most likely they ones who were wrong and not him. 

"That actually makes sense. Biology has never really been my favorite class, I am afraid." Arya tugged a strand of her short hair behind her ear, chuckling a bit. Viserys gave her a small smile and scratched the back of his neck. Somehow, he seemed to be less nervous now. A small giggle escaped his lips as his lilac eyes caught Arya's grey ones. God, he could just stare into them all day without getting tired of looking at them. "I agree, biology can be hard and very difficult. There are so many things to remember." He admitted, loving how he could actually teach her something new. Viserys tugged a strand of his silverhair behind his ear, secretly admiring Arya. 

"Yes, you are definietly right about that, Viserys." Arya said, taking a large sip of her now lukewarm tea. "I think biology is interesting, though. You get to learn alot about your body and what it looks like on the inside..." Viserys bit his lip, running a hand through his silverhair. Did he just say that out loud? Even worse, did he just say that out loud infront of Arya? Yes, he did. Arya looked at him, a laugh escaped her mouth. That sentence did not sound right at all. "You like hearing about what our bodies look like from the inside?" She asked him with a teasing glimmer in her eye. Arya could see the pink tint on Viserys' cheeks and she could not help but find it very cute. "Y-yeah... I think it is very interesting..." He mumbled, giving her a sheepish smile. "Only that way, we will be able to know what it is actually going on inside of our bodies." Viserys added, taking a sip of his tea. Arya put a gentle hand on his shoulder, hoping she would be able to make him feel more comfortable. However, Viserys got so startled by her touch that he accidentally spilled some tea down on her couch. Viserys immediately put down his mug on the coffee-table, cursing "Shit. I am so sorry, Arya. I am so clumsy sometimes..." The silverhaired man sighed as he desperately tried to wipe away the tea with a napkin. Arya shook her head, a smile spread across her face, "Viserys... Please, do not worry about it. I am clumsy aswell. All of the time. If only you knew how many times I have spilled something on this couch, you would probably feel embarrassed to know me." Arya chuckled, a warm feeling spread through her body. "Besides, I am the one who caused you to spill it, since I touched you. I am so sorry..." Arya said, feeling slightly guilty about it. 

Viserys' liac eyes stared into hers, "Arya, do not worry about it. It is totally alright, I promise." He reassured her, continuing to wipe away the tea-stain on the black couch. " _God, she should not even say sorry for touching me. Her gentle touch felt so amazing. Please, Arya, do it again..."_ Viserys thought to himself, trying his best not to let one of the words slip out of his mouth. Arya folded her hands infront of her, after she had pulled her crop top further down on her stomach. Viserys had a hard time trying to look away from the bare, smooth skin of her stomach. The young man could hear himself gulping instinctively, and he just hoped Arya would not be able to hear it. However, whenever he tried to look away from her, it felt like his eyes were on fire.

"I get what you mean, Viserys. Biology actually seems to be a very interesting thing."   
________________________ 

Arya and Viserys had now been studying together for a few weeks. The more the two of them had been studying together, the less shy and nervous Viserys had become. It seemed like he was starting to calm down and it made Arya very happy. The two of them had indeed gotten closer to eachother and Arya was starting to see an entirely different Viserys than the one she used to know. She was pleasantly surprised. Since they had been studying for the entire night so many times now, they had nothing to hide from eachother.

Arya found it very funny, how all of their darkest and deepest secrets were revealed at 2 AM when they were both feeling incredibly tired and worn out. They would laugh whenever they looked down at the books on the desk, as if they were a couple of mad people. They had gotten to know eachother's best sides and worst sides during those study lessons and Arya had mixed feelings about it. On the one hand, it was nice to share so many things with one person, but on the other hand, it felt terrifying aswell.

Arya's grades were slowly beginning to improve and God, was she happy about that? All of her hard work and late night study sessions with Viserys finally paid off. Studying with Viserys was actually lots of fun and they really enjoyed eachother's company. Somehow, Viserys made studying much easier and what seemed very difficult before, did not seem difficult at all anymore.

They would often study in her flat but occasinally they would study in his flat too. Arya had never thought Viserys could be such a funny and sweet person. The girl was pleasantly surprised by the depth of his personality, that was for sure. There were times where the two of them would stay up all night, studying. They would laugh together, study together and they would of course take a few, short breaks from studying together. It was hard, yes, but they would be able to enjoy eachother's company whilst they were studying. Something else had happened during those late night study lessons: Arya had slowly developed a small crush on Viserys, which she had definietly not thought would happen. In the beginning, Viserys had merely been her tutor and she had only seen him as her friend and tutor. Then, during all of their late night study lessons, the feelings within her changed. 

However, now that Arya thought about it, it was actually not weird at all for her to develop feelings for Viserys, since they were together almost all of the time, every single day. 

It all began one night, when they were in the middle of reading about the brain. Arya caught herself staring at Viserys as he read the pages out loud and she could not remove her eyes away from him. Her heart began to pound whenever he scooted closer to her, and she could feel it. The feeling was as clear as day: She was falling hard for Viserys Targaryen and there was no way she could prevent herself from falling. Her focus drifted away from the homework and the books and all of her attention was now on Viserys. She felt the heat appear in her cheeks every single time she looked at him, which was a complete new feeling to her. She would often stare at Viserys in secret, hoping he would not catch her looking so intensely at him since it could get very awkward between them afterwards.

Whenever they had their late night study lessons, Arya had started to feel odd. It started a few lessons ago, and the feeling intensifed greatly every single day. Arya suddenly felt nervous around Viserys aswell now and her mind could not concentrate on the homework any longer. No, all she could focus on was Viserys. She absolutely loved looking at him, as she sat there, looking incredibly concentrated. The mere view made Arya bite down on her lip hard. Even though she tried very hard to actually concentrate on listening to what he was explaining to her, it almost seemed like an impossible task. It surely felt like her body had its on life and she could no longer control it.

"Alright, so tonight we are going to read about... Sigmund Freud..." Viserys could feel himself blush as he read the title of the chapter. God, this book did certainly not make it any easier for him to tutor Arya. Arya could feel the heat spread inside of her cheeks, this was going to be very hard for her. She was going to listen to Viserys talking about Sigmund Freud's sexual theories. Arya cleared her throat and let out a nervous chuckle, "Oh really? Is that what the chapter is about?" She put her hands on her hips, desperately trying to tear her eyes away from Viserys' body as he sat beside her. She rested her elbow on the desk they were sitting by. Viserys nodded his head, "Apparently. We are going to read some excerpts from his incredibly famous book called _Three Contributions To The Sexual Theory._ And ummm... Then we are going to analyze them somehow." Viserys could feel the nervousity blooming in his chest as he spoke. Why did it have to be this topic tonight? He had to try to be mature about it, though. He was the oldest of the two of them, after all. 

The young man could see how Arya's eyes widened in surprise, "Wow, really? That is... That is..." Arya could not even finish her sentence. She had to look down at her lap, "... Interesting..." The young girl finally said, raising her gaze only slightly. Viserys' room looked so incredibly dark, which made sense since it was late night. The only light which lit up the room a bit, was the lamp which stood on the desk they were sitting at. His room was actually bigger than hers and it looked rather cool. Viserys did not have many things on his shelves, though. He did not have much furniture in his room either. He only had a big bed, a desk, a chair and plenty of bookshelves standing against the wall. His flat looked so clean and modern. Arya loved his flat very much and she loved to study at his place.

Arya could have sworn she could see a small smirk dancing on Viserys' lips in the darkness, which caused her bite her lip. He was most definietly smirking at her very obvious awkwardness. Yes, umm... It does sound interesting." Viserys flipped through a few pages, trying to find the beginning of the chapter. Viserys' eyes immediately caught the words _Seduction theory._ Viserys could feel his heart pounding in his chest, knowing this was only the beginning of the entire chapter. Arya looked at him, and a soft sigh escaped Viserys' mouth. "Alright, well, firstly we will have a look at Freud's seduction theory." The young man said, as casually as possible. Arya began to shift in her seat, nodding at what he had just told her. God, Arya could not stop looking at Viserys. The soft light from the lamp on the desk collided with his silverhair, making it shine like pure silver. Arya could feel herself zoning out, almost getting lost as she looked at him.

"Arya?" Viserys' voice pulled her out of her thoughts immediately. Her eyes met his, "What is it?" She bit her lip. It took a while before she realized that she had not been listening to what he had just told her. "Gosh, Viserys. I am so sorry. Can you... Can you please repeat what you just said again?" The young woman apologized, mentally cursing herself for zoning out like that. Her cheeks were totally red now, she was sure of it. The wave of humiliation washed over her and it felt like it knocked her over completely. Her gaze was now focused entirely on the floor. A low chuckle escaped his mouth, "It does not matter, Arya. I will just repeat it." He had to admit that he found it a tad weird that she had not heard everything he had just told her. That meant he would have to experience the embarrassment of explaining something like this to her once more.

"Ummm... Well... According to the theory, a repressed memory of an early childhood sexual abuse or molestation experience was the essential precondition for hysterical or obsessional symptoms, with the addition of an active sexual experience up to the age of eight for the latter. In the traditional account of development of seduction theory, Freud initially thought that his patients were relating more or less factual stories of sexual mistreatment, and that the sexual abuse was responsible for many of his patients' neuroses and other mental health problems. Within a few years Freud abandoned his theory, concluding that the memories of sexual abuse were in fact imaginary fantasies." Viserys said, stuttering a bit, moving closer to Arya. Suddenly, he shivered. They were now sitting very close to eachother. Closer than they ever had, actually. 

The young girl looked incredibly baffled, "I did not know that. Why haven't I even seen this chapter in the book?" She questioned, as she took the book out of his hands, frowning. "Oh... It is because I have never read these pages before." Arya mumbled, giving Viserys the book back. Viserys' face turned into a huge grin, "That makes sense, then." Viserys muttered, flipping through the pages. The soft light was starting to irritate his eyes and he could feel how tired he actually was. Yet, he did not want Arya to leave. Also, he had to help her study so he could not just cancel their lesson just because he felt a bit tired. "He used a sample of 18 patients—male and female—from his practice, he concluded that all of them had been the victims of sexual assaults by various caretakers. The cause of the patient's distress lay in a trauma inflicted by an actor in the child's social environment. The source of internal psychic pain lay in an act inflicted upon the child from outside. This led to his well-known 'seduction theory'." Viserys explained, focusing his gaze on the book instead of Arya's grey eyes. 

Listening to Viserys explaining something like that to her, made her fingers tingle. It was like she could no longer control her body's actions. She had to admit that he was so sexy whenever he explained things to her. Then, it felt like her hand had a life of its own as it travelled closer to Viserys' thigh. As soon as her hand reached his thigh, it rested upon it, heavily. Arya could feel how Viserys' body tensed up as soon as she touched him, which made her smirk a bit. Her body wished to seduce him so badly, and it seemed like now would be the perfect time to do so. Viserys jerked his head towards Arya, his eyes were wide open now and he did not feel tired anymore, "A-arya?" He stuttered, feeling how her hand rested upon his thigh, heavily. Was Arya merely overtired or did she actually... Viserys could not even think about it, he was so afraid that his mind was overthinking this way too much. " _It was probably just an accident."_ He thought to himself, the heat began to stream through his veins, originating from his nether regions. A groan escaped Viserys' tight lips and he closed his eyes briefly.

"Viserys? What is it?" Arya asked, sounding all innocent. Viserys could see the smirk on her lips through the darkness and he could feel how Arya squeezed his thigh gently, indicating that this was most definietly not just an accident. Viserys was still holding the book in his hands, not looking away from Arya. That girl... That girl did things to him, which he could not explain. He could feel how Arya's warm hand made him... Feel things. Viserys could no longer contain himself. The tingling sensation in his body intensified and he just needed to do _something_. His self-control had indeed slipped up.

Without any warning, Viserys put down the book on his desk, and gave Arya a lustful glare. He could feel how they both wanted to do this. Arya looked at him, curiously, "Viserys? What are you doing? Aren't we going to study?" Arya's voice was coated with lust and her tone was rather teasing. That girl knew exactly what she was doing as she leaned back on the chair, making sure to _accidentally_ show off the bare skin of her stomach to Viserys. The mere sight drove him crazy and Arya knew that. Of course she knew.

For once, Viserys did not feel clumsy around Arya. He moved closer to her in a swift movement and planted his lips on her warm and wet lips. His lips almost did it instinctively and it was not something he could control at all. After a few moments, he finally realized what he had just done and he immediately broke the kiss, looking into Arya's eyes. "Arya... I am so-" Arya shook her head and put both of her hands around his head, pulling his lips closer to hers. She panted slightly and her heart was pounding in her chest as she did that. Viserys moaned against her lips, feeling how she pulled his body closer to hers. The warm feeling began to spread through his body again, as he placed his hands on her bare waist and stomach. Arya moaned at his touch, "N-never say sorry for something like this, Viserys..." Arya said in between pants, hugging his warm body closer to her. His sweater rubbed against her bare stomach and it made her feel so much pleasure all at once. 

Without any warning and without breaking the kiss, Viserys picked up Arya from her chair and threw her down on his bed, abandoning the books at his desk. Viserys pinned her down on the bed, biting her lips slightly. "Fuck, Arya..." Viserys never cursed, so it was safe to say that Arya was rather surprised to hear the word "Fuck" coming out of his mouth like that. Arya arched her back, bringing her breasts closer to his upper body. The pain of Viserys' teeth biting down on her bottom-lip made her tighten her grip around the sheet. A low hissing sound came out of he mouth and she shivered slightly at the intense and sudden pain. She enjoyed how Viserys was pinning her against the bed, giving her absolutely no chance to escape from him. Not that she wanted to escape, anyway. Arya had never thought Viserys could be that rough, since he always came off as nerdy and kind. 

"I-i have t-to touch you, A-rya!" Viserys growled, beginning to unbutton her skinny jeans. Viserys could not understand how on earth this was reality. This was something he had dreamt of doing for God knows how long. Now, it was about to happen in real life. Viserys removed his lips from hers and looked down at her. The young girl spread her legs, making it easier for Viserys to remove her jeans. Slowly and sensually, Viserys pulled down her skinny jeans, revealing her smooth and pale legs. He could see her black lace panties as he removed her jeans and he could not help but smirk ar the glorious sight before him. The young man threw the jeans down on the floor, looking down at Arya as if she was his lovely, little prey. 

Arya looked up at him, as if she was telling him to keep going. God, she really wanted him to rip off her clothes. Then, Viserys pulled off her crop top, now revealing her entire stomach. "You have been teasing me with this all evening, Arya." Viserys growled, holding up the black crop top infront of his face. Arya bit her lip, "I have indeed teased you alot..." She whispered, kissing his lips. Viserys threw her crop top down on the bed and looked down at the half naked Arya who laid between his two arms. Slowly, he unclasped her bra and pulled it off of her body, leaving her wearing nothing but her black lace panties. Arya could feel the cold sheets rubbing against her bare back, and it sent shivers down her spine. She had never thought Viserys could be so rough and sensual with her. She could feel his hot breath hitting her bare and slightly wet collarbone, since he was panting alot. Viserys then sat down between her legs, "You have been such a tease, Arya." He murmured, pulling off her panties, leaving her completely naked before him. She did not even try to cover up her nakedness, she was too excited and aroused to do that. It felt like the grey walls of Viserys' room came closer to Arya, as she laid down. The arousal made the room spin and she had to hold on tight to the sheets in order to stay somewhat focused. 

Viserys let out a growl as he unbuttoned his own skinny jeans, pulling them down his legs. Arya watched him intensely, as he began to undress himself. He then pulled off his sweater, revealing his strong and completely bare torso. Arya had never imagined him to be so fit and toned. He pulled off his underwear and climbed on top of Arya's bare body. Viserys moaned, feeling how the skin of her bare and warm thighs brushed against his bare thighs. He looked down, his hand tracing her womanhood in a rough but gentle manner. Arya shivered, the mix of hot and cold air submerged her completely bare body, and It made the girl shiver. Viserys smirked and leaned closer to her ear, his bare upper body touched her bare, warm breasts in the process. God, did he love the sensation of her breasts rubbing against his body? Indeed. 

"You are so hot, Arya." He growled, touching her breast with his free hand. Arya could feel how Viserys' slender fingers teased her labia, "Pay back time since you teased me, Arya." The man smirked, almost wickedly. Arya arched her back and let out a whimper of pleasure. "God, Viserys!" Arya cried out as the man rubbed himself on her. Viserys could feel the wetness slowly leaking out of Arya and staining his thighs. When he felt the warm wetness on him, he smirked, "Someone is very wet... Sigmund Freud would be proud." He hissed in her ear, smirking at her facial expression which displayed pure pleasure. Viserys put his head down between her legs, his silverhair brushed against her wet nether regions, "Fuck! Viserys! You are teasing me!" The Stark-girl shivered, feeling how his hair tickled her soft and sensitive area. Arya arched her back, moaning loudly at how he teased her. She wrapped both of her hands around Viserys' naked body, feeling how Viserys' hot breath hit her damp womanhood. 

The young man absolutely enjoyed how she shivered at his touch, "You love this, don't you? I love it, too." He smirked, stroking her lower stomach in a sensual manner. Viserys could feel just how wet she was, and he wanted to feel her... _Around him_. He moved his body back and forth on her body, kissing her lips tenderly. Arya could suddenly feel Viserys' hardened manhood brushing against her thigh, which made her squirm slightly. She wrapped her legs around Viserys’ torso, her womanhood was now rubbing against his bare skin. Then, she could feel it. His manhood was no longer brushing against her thigh but it was inside of her. A piercing pain shot through her body, yet it was very enjoyable.

“Ahh! Oh God, Viserys!” The young woman whimpered, tightening her grip around his body. The pain felt incredibly intense but soon enough, it was replaced by the overwhelming pleasure. Viserys panted, listening to her moans and whimpers. He began to go deeper inside of her, as if he was exploring her body. The wetness was now leaking freely out of Arya and he could feel how it dripped on his warm skin. His heart pumped in his chest as he began to thrust harder inside of her her small and tight hole. “Viserys! Oh! It hurts!” She squirmed, looking down between her legs. She could see a small, red stain on Viserys’ sheets. It seemed like Arya had created it. Viserys slowed down his pace and looked down, feeling confused about why Arya stopped moaning. Then, his lilac eyes saw it too: The bloodstain. He had taken her virginity. His eyes widened slightly at first, since it was blood. He was afraid that he had accidentally hurt her. 

Viserys turned to look at Arya, who was still looking at the blood smeared across her inner thighs. “V-viserys... I am sorry for staining your sheets...” Arya sighed, feeling how Viserys put two fingers under her chin, to make her look up at him. Viserys’ face looked soft, “Arya, do not worry about it. It is just blood...” He told her in a soothing voice. She had no idea why ahe felt so embarrassed about the blood on his sheets, though. She was usually very confident, but now she just felt embarrassed and aroused.

“I am so honored to be your first one, actually.” He admitted to her, a smile danced on his pink lips. Arya gave him a smile, “Viserys, thank you so much... I-i would love for you to keep going now.” Arya whispered, feeling how his manhood still felt stiff inside of her. Viserys kissed her cheek and smirked, “Oh, I would love to do just that. Freud would be incredibly proud of us, I am sure.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. 
> 
> Stay safe and stay home!


	62. A Promise To Fulfill. (Arya Stark/Robb Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Robb and Arya are children, Robb promises Arya that he will marry her when they get older, so she will never have to leave Winterfell. However, shortly after he promises Arya to marry her, he gets sent away and has to live with a different family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, sibling-relationships are okay and they are not a taboo. So, nothing "wrong" is happening in this story. 
> 
> Warnings: Nudity, incest, graphic descriptions of sex.

The fresh and pure snow laid heavily on the forestfloor. The birds were no longer chirping loudly, since it was way too cold. Not many animals could be seen in the forest at the moment, it seemed like they had all gone into hibernation, to protect themselves from the cold. The ancient, huge trees of the forest of winterfell had been covered in a thick layer of snow. The trees did not look like actual trees anymore but snow-coated monsters, with numerous arms towering over the people, who dared to walk beneath them. The forest had never looked as eerie and dark as it did now. The people of Winterfell stayed inside of their houses, desperately trying to keep warm. They only went into the forest if it was extremely necessary.

The air felt piercing cold whenever one tried to take a breath. The only noises which broke the haunting silence of the woods were the giggles of children. The giggles belonged to Robb and Arya, who were playing around inside of the woods, again. They were the only children of Winterfell who actually dared to walk inside of the woods. Robb and Arya were happy about that, actually, since it meant they would have the entire forest to themselves. 

The two children created footprints in the fresh snow as they walked inside of the woods of Winterfell, giggling loudly. Even though Robb was a few years older than Arya, the two of them played together alot. Especially inside of the forest. Catelyn, their mother had always told Arya to never walk in the forest alone. So, naturally, the young Stark-girl brought Robb with her, instead. Arya had to admit that having Robb by her side was much more fun than walking in the woods alone. 

Arya and Robb had decided to go for a walk together again, since they both needed some time away from Catelyn and her strict rules and constant orders. Of course, once they had gotten inside of the forest, they were not just walking any longer. Robb could simply not help himself as he looked down at the fresh snow before his feet. Smirking, he bent down and picked up some of the snow. When Arya was not looking, he threw the cold snow at her, laughing hysterically afterwards. It took a few moments for Arya to react, but once she found out what had just happened, a playful smirk could be seen on her face. "You will regret doing that, Robb!" She laughed, bending down to pick up the snow. It felt incredibly cold to touch the snow like that with her bare hands. Mentally, she cursed herself for not bringing some gloves with her. Catelyn had always told Arya to bring some with her, but Arya never really listened to what Catelyn told her. Arya was indeed a very stubborn girl which had its advantages, but now she could feel the downside of her stubborness aswell. Her hands felt like they were on fire but at the same time, they felt numb. Her hands were now conpletely red. It looked like they had been kissed by flames over and over.

Arya threw the freezing-cold snow at Robb, "You will regret it!" She repeated herself, laughing as she watched how all of the snow landed in his dark, curly hair. Robb immediately shook his head, trying to shake off all of the snow which had landed in his hair. As soon as Robb felt the cold snow making its way down his back, he immediately ran towards Arya, "You did not just do that, little sister!" Robb yelled in a playful tone, laughing at how his sister began to run away from him. "Catch me if you can, big brother!" Arya yelled, trying to run as fast as possible. She loved whenever he chased her around the woods like that. It was one of their favorite games to play, and the young girl did not want it to stop. She wishwd they would be able to play with eachother forever. Then, she suddenly heard Robb approaching her from behind, "I got you, Arya! Grow longer legs next time! Oh wait, I will always catch you no matter what." She could feel how his strong arms wrapped themselves around her tiny body, pulling her closer to his body in a firm grip. Arya laughed and rested her head on Robb's chest. She could feel how his tunic brushed against her bare, cold cheek and it made her feel so protected.

Arya chuckled, looking around. She had always admired the cold and rough landscapes of Winterfell. This was, indeed, her one and only home. Arya let out a small sigh, feeling how the piercing cold air bit her now rosy cheeks, and how the air made its way down her lungs. Her throat felt sore after she had taken a few deep breaths, due to the coldness of the air. Arya tried to focus on the sounds of the forest, listening closely. She could only hear... Silence. 

Robb could see how deep in thought his sister was. It was odd to see her thinking so hard, since she usually didn't think too much before doing something. Of course, Robb wanted his sister to think about the consequences before doing something, but he did not want her to think this hard about it. "Arya? What are you thinking about?" Robb asked, putting a gentle, yet cold hand on her shoulder. Arya's grey eyes were fixed on the snowy branches above her, but she removed her focus away from them and looked up at Robb. A strange feeling of nostalgia filled up her entire body, and she could not explain why. She put her hands on her hips as she walked closer to him, "I never want to leave Winterfell, Robb. This is my home and it will always be my home..." She muttered, sighing about the thought of having to leave this wonderful place. Robb's face immediately softened. His sister was truly scared of leaving her childhood-home and he understood why. 

The slightly older boy placed a hand on her shoulder, "Arya... Why do you think you have to leave Winterfell?" Robb questioned, raising an eyebrow. Arya looked down, "Father and mother will probably make me marry someone when I come of age, and then I must leave Winterfell..." She could feel how the tears were welling up in her eyes. It hurt the young man's heart to see his sister sobbing like this. She never cried, so he could only imagine how hard this was for her.

Robb placed two fingers under her cold chin, making her look up at him. Her grey eyes looked so sad, "Arya... Do not worry. You will never have to leave Winterfell, I promise you that." He told her, kissing her forehead in a soothing manner. Arya stared up at him, looking very confused. "Robb, how can you promise me that?" She asked, feeling completely clueless about what he was trying to say. Robb gave her a soft smile and took her hand into his, "Arya, when we both come of age, I promise I will marry you. You will never have to leave Winterfell, I promise you that." He told her, watching how his words made Arya's eyes widen. She opened her mouth, "My Gods, Robb! Is it true? Do you really wish to marry me?" She asked him, excitedly. Arya had always loved Robb with all of her heart, so knowing that he was the one she would get married to, actually calmed her down a bit. 

Robb gave Arya's cold hand a squeeze, "Of course, Arya. I promise. Here, please accept this small flower. We can call this our "Promise-flower"." Robb smiled, picking up a snowy, withered flower from the forestfloor. He put it in Arya's hand and she immediately looked down at the flower in her hand. She looked down at the flower in admiration, "I love this flower, Robb. It is so beautiful!" She exclaimed, smiling as she hugged him tight. She burried her head in his warm neck, "I love you, Robb." She whispered in her ear, kissing his cheek. Robb smiled from ear to ear, loving this tender moment with Arya, "I love you most, Arya." He whispered, patting her fragile back gently. Arya could feel a tiny tear rolling down her cheek, "That is impossible..." She said, clutching the flower and him tighter. She knew Robb was being sent away to a different family, since they needed him to be their ward. "Robb... Please do not forget me while you are away..." Arya sobbed in his chest, clutching the flower in her cold hand. Robb let out a soft sigh and kissed her forehead, "I will think about you everyday, Arya. I will be back before you know it."

_________________________

Robb did just what he had promised Arya to do. He had been thinking about her every single day, ever since he left Winterfell. The years had passed by slowly, but knowing how he would get to see his sister again soon made him feel incredibly motivated. Robb had lost count of the many sleepless nights where he laid down on his bed, thinking about Arya. He longed to see her again, and he was actually excited about seeing her again. However, he also felt terrified about seeing her again since it had been so long and he did not want to do anything wrong. He could not wait to see if she had changed psychically, just like himself. She was probably starting to become a young woman now. The mere thought of her becoming a woman made him blush slightly. The last time he saw her, she was just a little girl. He could only imagine what she looked like now.

During the few years he had been gone, Robb had grown into a man. He had gotten taller and broader. His fightingskills had indeed developed alot aswell. He had gotten incredibly strong and good at protecting the family he had stayed with all of those years. However, Arya had never left his mind. Not once. Robb had thought about how amazing it would be to see her again, and he could not wait for the day he would get to see her. Of course, he and Arya had written some letters to eachother throughout the years, but it was not the same as meeting her again in person. He just wanted to wrap his arms around her body and pick her up, just like he had always done.

Deep down, Robb feared that Arya would have forgotten all about his promise and him. What if she no longer felt the same way about marrying him as before he left Winterfell? Robb could not even bear to think about that thought. Or worse, what if she had found someone else to be with? Robb knew Ned would not have promised Arya to someone else, since Robb had told Ned about his plan about marrying Arya once he returned to Winterfell again. Ned had approved and he had promised not to promise Arya to someone else. Ned had promised that the wedding would take place as soon as Robb returned to Winterfell. But, what if Arya had not thought about Robb as much as he had thought about her? The thought made his heart sink. 

Robb knew he would be on his way to Winterfell soon enough, and thinking about the long journey to Wintefell and the meeting with Arya, filled his body with both anxiety and excitement. That meant he would meet Arya again soon, too. He yearned to come back home, even though the family he had stayed with had been decent towards him. The long journey began and it took days for him to reach Winterfell. 

The crippling feeling of the nervousity within him caused Robb to stop a few times throughout the journey. Sometimes, he would even feel lightheaded and his sight would be out of focus as he tried to focus on the road before him and his horse. Gods, why was he so nervous about seeing Arya again? She was his little sister, after all. The closer Robb came to Winterfell, the colder the air felt on his cheeks. He had missed the feeling of the merciless wind biting his cheeks whenever he rode his horse. 

After many days of travelling, Robb finally reached Winterfell again. It was so odd for him to see it all again. It looked like nothing had changed since he left, and all of the memories flooded his mind. The gate opened as soon as the guards saw who had finally returned. Robb was met with plenty of greetings and cheers as he rode past all of the people. Catelyn and Ned stood right infront of the castle, their faces had big smiles on them. Robb smiled, getting down from his horse. "Mother, father... I am so happy to see you again." Robb said as he approached his parents. He had yet to see Arya, though. Catelyn pulled Robb into a tight embrace, "Robb... My son, you have no idea how much we have all missed you." She whispered in his ear, tightening her grip around Robb's body. Robb chuckled and kissed her cheek, "I am here now and I won't leave." He promised, pulling away from the hug. The young man went over to Ned, who looked so incredibly proud of his son. Robb stuck out his hand for his father to shake, but Ned pulled him into a hug aswell. He patted his son's back, "My son... You are a man grown now... Look at you! Look at those muscles!" Ned exclaimed, squeezing Robb's arm. Robb chuckled and patted his father's back firmly, "It is good to see you, father." The young man said, smiling at his proud father.

"It is so good to have you back unharmed, son. I knew you would come back!" Ned exclaimed, smiling at Catelyn who had been incredibly worried about her son. Catelyn walked closer to Robb and put a hand on his shoulder, "Arya will be so happy to see you, Robb. She has missed you so much and every night she has asked me about when you are coming home." Catelyn whispered, watching how Robb's lips curled into a smile. His heart fluttered at his mother's words. Had Arya really thought about him that much? His heart began to pound, "Really? Where is she?" Robb could not conceal the excitement in his eyes any longer.

Suddenly, he could see Catelyn looking behind him, as if someone was standing there. Confused, Robb turned around. An even bigger smile spread across his face as soon as he saw who it was. Arya. "Robb! Oh My Gods! What are you doing here?" She asked him, pulling him in for a tight hug. Robb chuckled and picked her up in his arms, "I came back to fulfill my promise, Arya. This is my home." He whispered, shedding a single tear. Arya's heart pounding faster as he spoke those words, "I am so happy to have you back, Robb. I have been thinking about you every single day." Arya whispered, sighing softly at how nice it felt to hug him again. Arya was so happy that he had not forgotten about his promise. As Robb hugged her, he noticed how much taller she had gotten since he had last seen her. He looked down and noticed how her chest had developed. His hands could feel her beginning womanly curves, and it made him blush. "Arya... Oh My... You have grown so much!" The excitement about meeting her again had made him blind, it seemed. At first, he saw no changes, but now he could not unsee them. 

Arya blushed and chuckled, "Well, I have not changed all that much. I still hate sewing." She chuckled, giving him a soft smile. Robb knew how much Arya despised sewing so he could not help but laugh softly. "You have grown so much too, brother! You have gotten so tall and... Strong." She breathed, biting her lip. Robb could feel how her still-developing chest was brushing against his. Robb tried to focus his gaze on her face instead of her body. Robb smiled sheepishly at his little sister, "You are right, sister dearest. I too have grown alot." The young man put Arya down on the ground again, completely forgetting about the people watching them.

Robb tried to ignore the heat spreading rapidly inside of his body. Robb bent down and gave Arya a kiss on her cheek, hoping she would still want to marry him. Arya blushed and looked into his eyes, forgetting about the people watching them. "Arya... You do remember the promise I made before I left?" Robb whispered in her ear, making Arya shiver slightly. For some reason, hearing him whispering in her ear like that gave her an incredibly intense feeling of... Love and warmth. Her heart pounded hard in her chest, "Yes, I do... I-i look at the flower you gave me all of those years ago, Robb." She confessed, smiling shyly at him. Robb smiled, had she really kept the flower for that long? Flattered, he caressed her soft cheek, "Do you still want to marry me?" Robb asked, hoping she would say yes. Arya bit her lip. She actually wanted to marry Robb even more now than before he left. Not just because she wanted to stay in Winterfell, but also because of him. She wanted to be with him so badly, since he made her feel so warm and loved. She had never felt that way before. Never. Although, he made her feel kind of odd aswell. She just wanted to be with him constantly and she did not want to leave his side.

The young girl nodded her head, "Of course, Robb. It would be an honor..." She whispered, squeezing his hand gently as she took it into hers. Robb smiled from ear to ear, feeling so incredibly relieved and happy about her answer. "I am very pleased to hear that, Arya. I feel the same way." He chuckled, turning to look at Ned. "You have had a very rough and long journey, Robb. I am sure you are feeling exhausted and weary. You should go rest, since the big wedding will take place tomorrow evening!" Ned announced, making everyone cheer loudly at his words. Robb had not imagined the wedding to take place so soon, but he felt pleasantly surprised. Arya's eyes widened slightly at her father's words. Tomorrow evening... That was so soon. Yet, tomorrow evening seemed to be so far away. __________________________ 

The day after Robb's return to Winterfell, people had started to prepare the castle for the big wedding feast later that day. Ned and Catelyn wanted it to be perfect for Arya and Robb, so they did their best to help the servants decorating the castle and The Great Dininghall. Ned had always thought Robb and Arya would be a good match, since their personalities were pretty much the same. Yet, they still had their differences. 

Arya could not help but feel different around Robb now. Whenever she looked at him, her body felt hot and her heart began to pound faster. The weird feeling did not go away when she looked into his eyes instead of his body. It was quite the opposite, actually. She could get completely lost in his eyes, and it was not something she could control at all. Whenever Robb moved closer to her, the intense feeling of excitement would begin to bloom inside of her abdomen. It was hard to explain exactly what Arya felt whenever she was around Robb, but she felt so many positive feelings all at once.

That very morning, Arya had woken up, feeling incredibly excited and scared at the same time. Whenever Arya thought about what their bedding-ceremony would be like, she felt the fear pumping through her veins. Arya was no fool. She had heard plenty of horrorstories about the bedding-ceremonies and she did not want her first time to be a new horrorstory to tell. Would it hurt? How should they do it? Arya had many questions and only very few answers. She was not scared of Robb, though. Robb had always been gentle and kind towards her, and she knew he would never hurt her. Arya looked at the flower which Robb had given her back then, smiling at how he had promised to marry her. Today was the day. Finally. 

Her mother had helped her getting dressed for the occasion and Sansa had helped styling Arya's hair. The two women had found a beautiful dress for Arya to wear. Arya hated dresses, so when she first laid her eyes on it, she sighed. However, after a while, she had started to think of the dress as gorgeous. It was a white dress with green rhinestones. Arya was certain that Robb would love that dress on her. He would have to enjoy the sight of her wearing a dress, since it would most likely be the last time he would see it. Arya looked in the mirror, actually feeling pretty comfortable wearing a dress. She looked down at her desk and smiled as her grey eyes caught the flower.

After Arya and Robb had said their vows to eachother, the big wedding-feast started. The Great Dininghall reeked of wine and ale soon enough and the loud sounds of people laughing and cheering at the newlywed couple could be heard throughout the entire castle. The air felt incredibly humid inside of the dininghall, due to all of the guests dancing around and talking. The entire hall reeked of wine and sweat, which made Arya want to cover up her nostrils. Their guests were starting to get incredibly drunk already, which made Robb laugh out loud. Arya began to giggle a bit herself, watching how the drunk people made a fool out of themselves. People's murmurs resounded throughout the room, almost turning into a buzzing noise. 

After they had said their vows to eachother, Arya's body felt less tense and she was starting to relax more. It was like she had forgotten about the bedding-ceremony entirely. Of course, she knew in the back of her head that it would take place right after the feast, but for some reason, her mind was not thinking about it. Arya had no idea what to expect from the bedding-ceremony, since she had never been kissed by anyone nor had she been touched. Robb had never been kissed either and he had never touched a woman before, since Arya was the only girl he wanted to be with. 

Catelyn and Ned made their way towards Arya and Robb with hasty footsteps. Robb put down his cup on the table, observing his parents as they approached them. As they came closer to them, Robb could see how proud they both were. "Congratulations, you two. Robb, I know you will always protect Arya." Catelyn smiled, pulling Robb in for a hug. Ned hugged Arya, "Congratulations, Arya. Congratulations to both of you!" He exclaimed, smiling widely at the newlywed couple. Arya could feel a small blush on her cheeks as she turned to face her husband, "I know Robb will protect me and I will protect him." Arya said confidently, giving her mother a smile. Catelyn nodded, "I know. You will protect eachother." She finally said, before leaving their table. Robb ran a hand through his dark curls, smirking down at his beloved bride. 

His eyes caught the beautiful dress of hers, "I don't think I have ever seen you wearing a dress, Arya." The man grinned, picking up his cup, sipping his wine. Arya rolled her eyes and playfully hit her brother's shoulder, "You better not get used to the sight, Robb." She told him, a teasing grin spread across her face as she picked up her own cup. A fake frown appeared on Robb's face as his hands went to caress the silky fabric of her dress, "Oh no, why not? You look amazing with a dress on." He winked, knowing how much Arya despised dresses and girly things. The smooth fabric felt cold as he ran his hand over it. Arya laughed, "Gods, no. I will never wear a dress again. Period." She tsked, suddenly feeling how his large hands were caressing the fabric of her dress. His hands were incredibly close to her womanhood and her inner thighs, which made her feel incredibly warm on the inside of her body again. 

Her breath suddenly hitched, "Robb? What are you doing?" She whispered, feeling how his hand rested heavily on her inner thigh. Robb immediately removed his hand from her thigh, completely forgetting that they were not alone. Yet. He mentally cursed himself for not being able to contain himself. "I am sorry, Arya. I just... Couldn't help myself..." He bit down on his lip hard, just wanting the guests to leave them alone already. Arya's eyes widened slightly, "O-oh, it is alright. Do not worry about it." Deep down, she just wanted the guests to leave. The fear of the bedding-ceremony grew bigger and bigger inside of her and she just wanted to be alone with Robb. Robb then placed his lips on Arya's. Sparks flew through both of their bodies, "Oh My God..." Arya let out a low hiss, tasting the wine on his lips as he kissed her. Oh, how Arya enjoyed the sensation of his wet and warm lips colliding with hers. Robb could feel himself getting very excited about this. He could feel how his manhood hardened slightly as he began to kiss her rougher. The tingling sensations in both of their bodies intensified every second and their hearts were pounding. Even though Robb had never kissed anyone before, this felt so right and his instincts told him exactly what to do. 

"P-please make the guests leave, Robb." Arya breathed against his lips, now desperately wanting to get inside of his chamber with him. Robb did not hestitate at all. He detached his lips from hers and cleared his throat to get all of his guests attention. The young man stood up, facing every single one of their guests. "My dearest friends. I think it is time for my wife and I to retire for the night. Thank you so much for making this day incredibly special for my wife and I. We appreciate all of your kind words and gifts." Robb said, smiling down at the crowd of people. Soon after, they began to clap and cheer, knowing exactly what was about to happen. When Robb turned towards Arya again, she could feel the nervousity in her body again. The guests were starting to leave the room, and it made Arya feel a bit more anxious. The bedding-ceremony would indeed take place very soon. Even Catelyn and Ned looked very happy for them. 

"Robb? H-have you ever been with someone else?" Arya asked him, barely above a whisper. Robb quickly shook his head, his finger caressed her cheek, "No, Arya. You are the only one I wish to be with." He told her, kissing her lips again. Arya smiled, a shiver made its way down her spine, "Same here. I... I think was actually waiting for you to come home." She admitted, fidgeting with her slender fingers. "I am very happy that you waited for me, Arya." Robb whispered, huskily. He could feel how her body shivered slightly and it made him want her even more than before. The loud noises of people talking and cheering had now been replaced with absolute quietness. 

Soon enough, they were left alone in the dininghall. Arya looked timidly up at Robb, who stuck out his hand for her to hold on to. She accepted his hand and got up from the chair, her dress clung to the back of her thighs due to the humid air. She could feel how Robb tightened his grip around her hand, leading her through the castle, her home. The hallways were dark and quiet, only a few lit torches hung on the wall, desperately trying to light up the hallway. The closer they got to Robb's sleepingchamber, the more anxious and excited she became. "We are almost there, Arya." He whispered in a low voice as he stopped infront of a door. Robb gave Arya a quick glance before opening the door and closing it again once Arya had gotten inside. Arya gulped, her eyes darted around the chamber. 

Robb walked closer to Arya, holding a firm grip around her shivering body, "Are you scared, Arya?" He asked her, frowning a bit. A few moments later, she nodded her head, "A bit... You won't hurt me, will you?" She asked, well-knowing he would never hurt her. Yet, she felt the need to ask him anyway. A soft smile spread across Robb's face as he caressed her cheek, "Arya, I would never do anything to hurt you. I love you so much, wife." He murmured, planting his lips on hers. Another wave of pleasure and arousal washed over them both as they kissed eachother. Robb had never been kissed before, and this was the perfect first kiss.

Instinctively, Robb's hands travelled further down and began to tug at the collar of her wedding-gown. Arya's breath hitched as soon as she felt his hands on the bare skin of her collarbone. "What are you doing, Robb?" She asked, looking down at Robb's hands. Slowly, he slid down the white dress, revealing more and more of her developing body.

"I am only admiring you, Arya." Robb's eyes could not be removed from Arya's body now. Gently, he took off her smallclothes, leaving her standing completely bare before him. Her first thought was to cover up herself and her nakedness. Yet, she did not want to cover herself up. Robb had undressed her, afterall, so he probably wanted her to be as bare as possible. Arya suddenly felt incredibly exposed and slightly humiliated beneath his glance but at the same time, she enjoyed the feeling of him staring at her. Robb gently pushed her down on the bed, growling a bit as his hand touched her warm abdomen. 

Arya's breasts were perky and bigger than he had expected them to be. Her soft, womanly curves were beginning to show and she just looked so... Perfect. They were hugging her small, bare frame. "You have grown so much since last time, Arya. You are turning into a woman." His words made the young girl blush like crazy. She bit her lip as she looked up at him, feeling how the silky fabric of her dress pooled at her feet along with her smallclothes. Robb took a deep breath, soaking in all of her nakedness. "I-i have, brother. Umm... Have you grown, too?" She asked him, shyly. She knew he had grown, of course, but a part of her wished to see it. A soft smirk spread across the young man's face as he heard her innocent words. He nodded, "Yes, I have, my dear." He breathed, slowly unbuttoning his fancy-looking tunic. Arya now realized what was about to happen: She was going to see for herself. Robb removed his belt and his sword, letting it fall down on the stonefloor. Arya shivered slightly at the loud sound of the sword colliding with the stonefloor.

Slowly, Robb removed his shirt, revealing his strong and bare torso. "Gods, he is so strong." Arya bit her lip, an odd wetness appeared between her legs as she looked at his half-naked body. She looked down on the cold sheets, watching how the transparent liquid slowly trickled out of her and down on the sheets beneath her. She had never seen anything like that coming out of her before, so she felt a bit scared. She held around her breasts, protecting herself from the coldness of the dimly lit chamber. Robb's eyes were focused on Arya's naked body and it made him even more eager to undress himself. The cold air hit his bare torso, and it made him shiver as he unbuttoned his breeches. Arya was happy she was not standing up, since her legs were trembling. Robb slid his breeches down his legs along with his smallclothes. He could feel Arya's eyes resting upon his body intensely as he stood completely bare before her. 

Robb climbed on top of the bed where Arya laid, looking up at his body. Gently, he touched her bare breasts and leaned closer to her. His bare, slightly sweaty upper body rubbed against her exposed breasts and it made her moan loudly. His warmth submerged her entire body, "Robb... Oh Gods..." She murmured, her voice coated in a thick layer of arousal, even though she did not know it. Arya had never touched herself, so she had never felt the odd sensation between her legs or inside of her body until now. 

She held a tight, almost claw-like grip around Robb's strong torso, "Fuck, Arya..." The man growled, listening to her small whimpers, feeling her intense touch at the same time. Robb was more than just aroused, he could feel his manhood harden as he laid down on top of her, now feeling her warm breasts on his body. He could feel the wetness staining the sheet and his thigh, which made him feel even more crazy about her.

Arya let out a whimper, feeling both intimidated and excited by how strong he was. She could feel his muscles as he rubbed his body on hers, and instinctively, Arya arched her back. Suddenly, she could feel something hard against her bare inner thigh. She had never felt anything like that before, and it surely felt very odd. Arya's breath hitched as soon as she felt Robb's manhood teasing her opening. "Robb, what is happening?" She asked innocently, not knowing what was happening. Somehow, her innocence made Robb crave her even more. The young man looked down at his sister, moaning at how she touched his warm skin.

"Arya, this might hurt a bit..." He said, huskily. He hoped it would not scare her too much, though. At the same time, he knew he would have to be honest with her. He could feel how Arya's body tensed up slightly at his words. Especially the word _hurt_ made her eyes widen with slight fear, "W-will it hurt alot?" She whispered, biting her lip. Robb gave her a soft, reassuring smile, "It might hurt for a bit, but then the pain will lessen after a short while." He promised her, even though he had no idea how long it would take to make the pain go away. Arya tried to look as brave as possible, so she just nodded. She trusted her brother very much and she knew he would never hurt her on purpose. 

"You are so wet, Arya. It is perfect." Robb murmured, slowly sliding his manhood inside of her tight womanhood. Arya could immediately feel the searing pain going through her abdomen and whimpers soon escaped her mouth. It surely felt as if he was ripping her apart, and it was very painful. Robb moaned at the sensation of her warm wetness staining his tip. His inexperienced hands caressed some of the most sensitive parts of her body. With two fingers, he squeezed her nipple. "Robb... Oh God! It hurts!" She cried out, gritting her teeth. Robb moaned as he listened to her whimpers and small cries, "I promise the pain will go away soon, Arya. Soon, you will feel pleasure." He bit his lip, finally daring to go faster inside of her. They were both very inexperienced and they did not really know what to do, but it was like their body language's and instincts guided them.

Arya closed her eyes, her hand caressed Robb's face. His stubble tickled her hand as she touched it. Arya could feel how her brother went faster and deeper inside of her, "Gods, fuck!" She moaned, the pain was slowly being replaced by a wave of overwhelming pleasure. Robb thrusted faster inside of her, making her moan loudly. Not in pain this time, but in pure pleasure. It felt like every cell in her body was on fire and she could not get enough of that feeling. "Robb... Husband... Please go harder. I need you." Arya whispered, her eyes opened slightly. She stared right into her brother's beautiful eyes. She moved her hips around, moving her womanhood closer to his manhood. Her walls tightened around him as she did so, "Someone does not want me to leave, huh?" Robb panted, teasingly as he felt how she rubbed her body on his. The skin to skin contact made Arya even more wet, and she could not hold it in. "N-no! Do not leave!" Arya yelled, the intensity of the pleasure was overwhelming to Arya, in an amazing way. 

Robb could feel the warm and tingling sensation inside of his manhood and body which indicated just how close he was. After a few more thrusts, he released all of his seed inside of her. The thought of how he had just stained her inner walls with his seed made Robb smirk. Alot. Arya's mouth opened as soon as she felt all of the liquid which Robb had just spilled inside of her. "Robb! Ahhh!" Arya hissed, digging her nails into his broad back. Robb detached himself from her, and kissed her lips tenderly. 

Arya could feel something trickling down her pale legs. Mostly her inner thighs. Feeling very confused, she glanced down and saw blood and his semen gushing out of her. Panic washed over her, "Oh My Gods, Robb... I-i am bleeding!" She exclaimed, her voice thick with worry. At first, Robb looked confused, "What? Where?" Immediately, he began to look for any injuries or wounds on his little sister. He kept looking, until his gaze landed on the bloodstain on the sheet and between her legs. Robb's face softened, "Arya... This is normal. It means I have claimed your maidenhead." He whispered, kissing her lips. He did not even care if he got any blood on him. Arya gulped, suddenly feeling humiliated about bleeding infront of her brother like that. When she looked down, Robb put two fingers under her chin. "Arya, there is nothing to be embarrassed about, sweet wife." He reassured her, his tone was soft. Arya looked up at him, her grey eyes had a single tear in them. She knew she should not feel embarrassed, but she did. However, the feeling of pleasure was way more intense than the feeling of humiliation. 

Her body felt less tense as she rested her head on his bare chest. Robb held protectively around Arya’s bare body, loving the intimacy between them. “ _I am so happy you fulfilled your promise, Robb.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!   
> How are you holding up? I really hope you are doing alright! 
> 
> Stay home and stay safe!   
> You are loved!


	63. Absolutely No Teasing. (Jon Snow/Arya Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catelyn and Ned got a divorce after Catelyn found out about Ned's secret affair with Ashara Dayne. However, some time after the divorce, Catelyn starts dating her ex-nephew, Jon Targaryen. Arya starts to develop feelings for her new, young step-father and cousin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Nudity, graphic descriptions of sex.

Ever since Catelyn and Ned got divorced, Arya had been feeling weird. There was a constant sadness inside of her body for no apparent reason, and she could not let that feeling go. Arya had told herself that her parents' divorce was not the source of the intense sadness haunting her body. However, after some time, she was beginning to doubt her own theories of why she was suddenly feeling so sad. Perhaps her parents' divorce had actually left a bigger scar on her soul than she had thought at first. The sadness did not go away. It did not seem like a phase at all or something that would pass by itself. Arya felt trapped in the sadness and the weakness she felt 24/7 and it was all so difficult for her to endure every single day. Arya had been sad for a very long time. Of course she was sad now, but the sadness had lasted for months, even before her parents got divorced.

Her mother, Catelyn, had also suffered a great deal, before the divorce with Ned took place. Every single day, the atmosphere at their old house had been incredibly tense at the diningtable, and Arya could feel just how furious Catelyn had been with Ned. There were times where Arya could simply not eat anything at all at the diningtable, since it was all just too much for her. The nausea and amxiety washed over her whenever she thought about eating anything at all, and even though Catelyn and Ned tried not to argue at the table, they failed to do so most of the time. Luckily, Bran and Rickon did not live at home anymore, since they had insisted on living with Robb in his apartment. Arya was happy that her younger brother's would not have to witness their parents' many arguments.

Catelyn had caught Ned having sex with Ashara Dayne in their bed, and she had never forgiven him for that. No matter how many times Ned tried to apologize, Catelyn would not accept his "pathetic apologies", as she liked to call them. Catelyn felt both jealous and furious, knowing that Ned had always had a slight crush on Ashara. Heck, he had had an enormous crush on her. Catelyn had always believed that he would never cheat on her or do anything to hurt her, she never thought he would have it in him to hurt her like that. However, now she had zero trust and patience left for her soon-to-be ex-husband. Catelyn Stark needed to move away instantly. Arya was happy about them moving away, since she hated hearing her parents fighting and arguing upstairs all of the time. Countless times, she had had to hide somewhere in the house, suddenly feeling scared of her own parents.

Seeing her mother being so sad made Arya feel sad and weak aswell, knowing there was absolutely nothing she could do to help her mother. As soon as her and Catelyn moved away from Ned after the divorce, Arya had to adjust to a completely new life. They moved to a different city, which meant she would have to go to a different school with plenty of strangers. The mere thought of having to get to know so many new people all at once put her into some kind of panic-mode. After a short while, Arya was starting to adjust to the new life she had been given, and she was starting to like it. Catelyn had even started dating again, even though she had promised herself that she would never ever date any man again. In some ways, she kept her promise. She was not dating any man. No, she had started dating her ex-nephew, Jon Targaryen who was also Arya's cousin. Jon was not just any man. Far from it.

Arya had never really had that much contact with Jon, since he never attended the Stark get-togethers or did anything with the rest of the family. At first, Arya had assumed that Jon was just not interested in getting to know the Stark-family better. However, after Arya had started talking to Jon, she had found out that he had just been too shy to get to know them. Arya knew exactly how Jon felt, she hated the family-gatherings aswell sometimes. She had always been a rather shy person herself, so she knew the feeling of being too shy to talk to strangers.

Over the past few weeks, Arya had started to feel... Different around Jon. Whenever he was near her, her heart would start pounding in her chest. Somehow, deep inside, she hoped he would walk over to her and tell her that she preffered her over Catelyn. However, that never happened. Instead, she would watch bitterly how Catelyn pulled Jon closer to her body, kissing his lips in a tender manner. Looking at how Catelyn pulled Jon closer to her, as if he was her property. For some reason, that very sight caused the fury within her to grow rapidly. Now, she could not look at Catelyn without wanting to give her a bitter look.

It surely seemed like Catelyn had wanted to date a younger man after her divorce with Ned, and Jon definietly lived up to her expectations. Catelyn looked at Jon with such admiration in her eyes and Arya could tell her mother loved the fresh-meat she had hunted down for herself. Arya envied Catelyn so much, and a part of her wished that they would stop dating, because then Arya would have him all to herself.

Of course, Catelyn did not notice Arya's concealed bitterness towards her, so she just carried on kissing Jon tenderly infront of her daughter, shamelessly. Arya still lived at home with Catelyn, which gave Arya plenty of time to talk to Jon, who stayed at their house most of the time. He even stayed the night sometimes. Her and Jon always talked and laughed together and Arya valued those moments she had with him. She had never met such a handsome, sweet and funny man like him, until now. Quickly, the two of them had become rather close friends, and they made sure to talk to eachother every single day. Arya absolutely loved talking to Her new step-father, he made her feel so calm and at peace. Jon had expressed many times how much he valued their newfound friendship and how much he always enjoyed talking to her.

Arya found herself thinking about Jon in some very... Inappropriate ways, after a while. She could simply not help it, and no matter how hard she tried, she could not get Jon out of her head. He was the last thing she thought about before going to sleep and he was the first thing she thought about, whenever she woke up from her deep slumber. After Jon had walked into her life, she had started to feel less sad, again. Jon was always there, and he did not even feel like her step-father at all. He was more like a close friend to her. A close friend whom she could share everything with without being judged.

Whenever he walked by her, her entire body tensed up and she had a hard time forming her sentences. Those inappropriate and naughty thoughts about Jon turned into dreams aswell. Jon Targaryen haunted her mind, even when she was asleep. Arya told herself how wrong it was to have those thoughts and dreams, since Jon was her step-father and cousin. Yet, they did not stop at all. In fact, the dreams came back every night, feeling even more realistic than they did the night prior.

Every single night, just before Arya was about to go to sleep, her mind drifted off and she thought about Jon: Shirtless. Naked. On top of her. Beneath her. All sorts of thoughts involving her step-father, and it bothered her alot since she knew Catelyn loved him very much and he probably loved her aswell. She got those mental images of him inside of her head and they lingered throughout the entire day until she went to sleep again. Then, all of the dreams would begin. Jon was on her mind all of the time. Of course, she had never seen him naked or shirtless but she tried to picture it inside of her mind. Her own imaginary pictures of a shirtless Jon, made her bite down on her bottom-lip hard. God, what would happen to her body if she actually saw the real Jon shirtless? Somehow, Arya did not even dare to think about her own reaction.

Jon had noticed that Arya was acting weird around him all of a sudden, but he did not think more of it. He merely shrugged it off and kept on talking to Arya as he usually did, not thinking anything was out of the ordinary. Whenever the two of them sat on the couch, Arya would focus her gaze on the TV and not on him. It had actually hurt Jon a bit, if he was being honest to himself. It seemed like she did not want to talk to him as much as she used to. It almost felt like she was ignoring him, even though Jon could feel that she did not do it on purpose. He could not be certain, though. It was just a feeling he got, after all. ____________________________

"Arya? Could you come down here, please?" Jon yelled from the livingroom, sitting down on the black couch behind him. Catelyn would be gone for the evening, since she had to work overtime. She had not had time to inform Arya about it though, since she had to hurry out of the door when she got the call from her boss. Jon really wanted to spend some more time with Arya tonight, since it felt like the two of them were starting to drift apart, and he did not want that to happen. So, Jon would do everything to make this a good evening for them both, now that they had to be alone at home.

A few moments after he had called for Arya, the creaking sound of doors opening and closing echoed throughout the entire house, indicating that Arya was on her way down. Jon cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his broad chest as he waited for Arya to come down. Jon smiled at Arya as soon as he saw her walking down the staircase, giving Jon a sheepish smile. Arya's eyes darted around the livingroom, confusedly. Finally, after a few moments of confusion, she rested her gaze on Jon.

"Jon, hi. What is it? Do you need help with something?" Arya questioned once she had made it to the bottom of the staircase. The girl walked closer to him, secretly admiring how handsome he was. God, those eyes... She could get lost in them if she allowed herself to do that. The young man smiled at her obvious concern for him and shook his head softly, "Everything is fine, Arya. I just wanted to tell you that your mother will be out for the entire evening. She has to work overtime tonight, you know how it is. I promised your mother that I would look out for you. So, it will just be us..." He smiled at her, hoping she would like the information which she had just recieved.

Arya's heart pumped faster and faster, and it felt like the time had completely stopped. She could only focus on Jon's face now, everything else was just background, not something she wished to focus on. Arya was certain that her grey eyes would betray her by showing Jon just how happy she felt right now. Although, she hoped they would not betray her. Not today. She tried to play it cool, but it seemed like an impossible task. If he was going to look after her tonight, that meant he would be staying the night at their house, again. Arya could hardly soak in all of the information and her own thoughts all at once and she had to gently pinch the sensitive skin of her wrist in order to stay focused. She did not want Jon to see how she zoned out because of his presence. Jon would be staying at their house. He would sleep there.

The imaginary images of Jon sitting on the bed completely shirtless, were still replaying inside of her mind. A part of her really wanted those images to stop floating around inside of her mind, but the rest of her body did not want them to vanish at all. Arya actually liked the danger and the excitement that came with thinking about her step-father like that. She knew she was not supposed to do it, but the excitement and danger tempted her even more. It was like a constant battle, and Arya did not know who would win anymore.

"Arya? Arya? Are you alright? Do you need some water?" Immediately, Arya was pulled out of the depth of her thoughts. After a few moments, she realized what had just happened: She had indeed zoned out right infront of Jon. How embarrassing. Her cheeks were as red as a tomato, but she put both of her hands on her cheeks, desperately trying to cover up her embarrassment. Arya cleared her throat, trying not to pay attention to what had just happened. Her grey eyes met his darker and worried ones, "That sounds cool. I am sure we will have a good night together, then..." Arya gave him a small smile. After a few seconds, she immediately regretted her words. Her words would probably end up being the ones who would end up betraying her and not her eyes. Jon did not seem bothered at all by her words, though. In fact, he smiled even bigger now.

Arya crossed her arms over her chest, frowning. "Did my mother really ask you to look out for me or is it just something you made up?" Arya asked, raising a single eyebrow at Jon. The young man ran a hand through his dark and curly hair. Catelyn had not directly asked Jon to look after Arya. Arya was old enough to take care of herself, since she was eighteen years old, but for some reason, Jon really wanted to protect her. He gave her a small smile and nodded, "Yes, Arya. Your mother told me to look after you, since she knows you are afraid of the darkness and such." Jon told her, even though it was a little white lie. Well, the part about Catelyn asking him to look after her daughter, anyway.

Arya frowned, running a firm hand through her short hair, "Did she really say that? Ugh... Well, she is wrong. I am not afraid of the darkness anymore..." Arya mumbled, feeling pretty embarrassed about having one of her daekest secrets revealed. This was even more embarrassing, since Jon now knew about her fear of the dark. Jon secretly smirked at Arya, loving how she felt slightly irritated at Catelyn now. "Oh, is that so? My mistake, then. I apologize. I must talk to Catelyn about how it is illegal to spread false information like that." Jon smirked at Arya in a teasing manner, not believing her at all. Arya crossed her arms and let out a low, huffing noise, "I am not afraid of the dark anymore. That fear stopped when I was thirteen years old..." Arya lied, biting down on her lip. Jon narrowed his eyes at her, seeing right through her lie. Yet, he did not make any comments about it. Instead, he just gave her a small smirk.

"Do you want to do anything?" Jon asked, hoping she would say something about wanting to spend time with him. Arya looked at him and smiled shyly, "Well, I am not sure what that could be. We could um... Watch a movie together, perhaps?" Arya asked him, hoping her suggestion did not sound too desperate or too eager. Jon nodded his head, loving her suggestion and idea for their night together. "That sounds like a great idea, Arya. Which movie do you want to watch?" Jon murmured, turning on the TV so they could get a better look at all of the movies they could choose from.

Arya began to think long and hard, trying to remove her intense gaze, which rested on Jon's sitting form, "How about something funny?" She suggested, watching how Jon scrolled through all of the movies on Netflix. She forced herself to look away from her step-father, biting her lip as if she could control her body's actions like that. Jon nodded his head, "It should be easy enough to find a decent comedy-movie in here." He told her, concentrating on the screen before him. Arya could see him out of the corner of her eye, "My, he is so cute and sexy when he is so concentrated. I wonder what he would look like if..." Arya shivered slightly, trying to remove the thought from her mind. Of course, Jon noticed how she almost jumped in her seat.

He glanced over at her, worry crossed his face, "Arya, are you alright? Are you cold?" He asked her, scooting closer to her on the couch. As he did so, Arya's heart felt as if it was about to fall out of her chest. "I actually do feel a little cold, yes." She admitted, hoping Jon would give her a blanket of some sort. Jon quickly got up from the couch and handed her the white and soft blanket, which hung on the back of the other couch. Arya smiled as she took it from his hands, "Thank you very much." She placed the blanket over her body, hoping it would prevent Jon from seeing how she shivered sometimes. Jon merely smiled back, his dark eyes looking at the TV-screen again.

"How about Tootsie? I watched it awhile ago and it was hilarious!" Jon exclaimed, making Arya laugh. She had never watched that movie before, so she nodded her head. "Tootsie it is, then." Arya smiled, cuddling with her blanket as Jon pressed the play-button. Jon looked down at Arya and smiled, it seemed like they were not drifting apart anyway afterall. If Arya was being completely honest, she did not really care about the movie all that much. She found it to be way more interesting to secretly look at Jon while he was busy watching the movie. She looked at him with admiration, so she hoped Jon would not be able to see or feel her stare. Arya had completely forgotten just how beautiful he looked whenever he laughed, even when he laughed hysterically. Who the hell could look that good laughing hysterically? Well, apparently Jon could.

Suddenly, Jon scooted even closer to Arya, almost leaning against her body, his eyes still fixed on the screen. Arya prayed to God that Jon would not be able to feel how her heart pounded in her chest as he laid down so close to her body. Was it a dream, or was he truly leaning against her body on the couch? He was indeed very, very close to her now. She could feel every breath he took, and how his warm breath her her neck whenever he exhaled inbetween laughs. Arya could have sworn that she could feel the man's heartbeat aswell. Had he moved closer to her on purpose or had it just been an accident? Arya knew one thing for sure: They had never been this close to eachother before, and it caused Arya to clutch her blanket slightly. Her palms felt damp and slightly sweaty, the thoughts and mental, imaginary images flashed in her mind and she wanted to scream. She wanted to scream for Jon.

"Look! Oh God, this is my favorite part of the movie!" Jon gently tapped her shoulder, trying to make Arya look at the screen. Arya quickly removed her gaze away from him and glanced up at the screen. She could not help but chuckle, the movie was actually funny. "God, this movie is funny! You have a good taste in movies..." Arya said, smiling over at Jon as casually as possible. Jon jerked his head towards Arya, a smile spread across his face. "God, what does such a young and handsome man see in my mother? It is not fair at all..." Arya thought to herself as he flashed his pearly white teeth.

"Thank you, Arya. Movies are awesome, aren't they?" He asked her, returning his attention back on the screen. Arya let out a tiny sigh, "Yes, they are." She murmured, looking at Jon again. She tried to read his body-language, but it was impossible to do so since he was just laughing and sitting. Arya could still feel just how close he was to her, though. She coud feel how relaxed he felt, his body felt heavier and heavier as he relaxed against her body. Arya reached out to move the bowl filled with popcorn closer to her. Jon had insisted on making some popcorn in the middle of the movie, so of course, Arya did not protest against him making some popcorn for their movie-night. She had always loved popcorn, and she never said no if someone offered her some.

Arya stuffed her mouth with popcorn, hoping she would not embarrass herself in any way infront of Jon. She tried to chew as soundlessly and quietly as possible. Apparently, she did not do it quietly enough since Jon jerked his head towards her, smirking teasingly up at her. "It sounds like someone is enjoying the popcorn." He chuckled softly, putting his hand down in the bowl of popcorn. Did that man love to make Arya blush like crazy? It surely seemed felt like it. Arya's cheeks flushed as she heard him speak, and she was actually very grateful about him not being able to see her chewing. God, she could only begin to imagine just how foolish she would look whilst chewing the popcorn in her mouth.

After a few more hours of laughing and talking, Arya and Jon finally decided to call it a day and go to sleep. Jon had made sure to turn off the light throughout the entire house, since a big storm was raging outside. Arya could see huge lightningstrikes lighting up the dark sky every now and then. Luckily, Arya was not scared of storms or anything like that, only the dark. She actually found the sound of thunder and wind to be very soothing, so that was not an issue for her.

Arya quickly undressed herself until she had nothing on but her underwear, and crawled beneath her blanket. The bed felt rather cold and so did the blanket, but Arya tried to shrug it off. The blanket and the sheets felt cold on her half-naked body, and the darkness of her room did not make her shiver any less.

The girl was busy thinking about how their movie-night had been, and whenever she thought about it, another smile danced on her lips. Arya stared up at the dark ceiling, lost in her own thoughts. A soft sigh escaped the Stark-girl's mouth. As usual, the imaginary images of a very shirtless Jon flashed before her eyes and she could feel herself getting more and more desperate for him. Why did their night have to end so soon? It truly felt like they had only been talking for an hour and not three.

Perhaps, their night did not have to end just yet. She groaned, trying to get Jon out of her head. She ran both of her hands through her hair, sighing in defeat. It was impossible. She could not get him out of her head. The rain was pouring down on the windows outside and the wind made the whole building shake. It felt like that, atleast. The thunder startled Arya many times along with the sudden light-flashes appearing inside of her room. It seemed like the lightning-strikes created figures and weird creatures on the bare walls of Arya's room.

Arya quickly hid herself underneath her blanket. For some reason, she needed some quietness in order to think properly. Every single night, Arya had been able to fight the urge to seduce Jon. However, tonight, it seemed to be an impossible task to fight the urge. Arya listened to the storm, and suddenly, she got a rather genious idea: She could walk inside of Jon and Catelyn's bedroom and pretend to be scared of the storm. However, she would wear nothing but her underwear. The mere thought made Arya feel so incredibly excited about doing this. She was really going to seduce him, and tonight was the perfect night to do so. Catelyn was out and she had an excuse to be close to Jon and walk inside of their shared bedroom. Arya knew this could be dangerous aswell, though. What if Jon got mad at her for trying to seduce him? Or worse, what if he told Catelyn about Arya's misbehavior? Sure, there were many risks but the risks made it even more exciting.

Arya got out of bed, her legs shaking slightly as she removed her blanket from her body. As soon as her bare feet hit the cold floor, she tip-toed towards the door, exhaling deeply. "Alright, you can do this..." Arya whispered to herself, gasping at the sudden light-flash appearing in her dark room. Was she really going to be standing infront of her step-father in her underwear? Yes, indeed. Arya could already feel how her cheeks flushed at the thought of standing half-naked infront of Jon.

What would he be wearing to bed? Arya could feel a sudden damp feeling in her underwear, when she thought about Jon's naked body. What if he was shirtless? What would his reaction to seeing her naked be like? Arya had many questions, and there was only one way to get some answers: She had to walk inside of his room and pretend to be Oh so scared of the raging storm outside. Hopefully, he would try to comfort her.

Timidly, Arya opened the door, frowning as the familiar creaking sound of the door opening filled both of her ears. The hallway felt awfully cold and dark, as she ran through it. Arya could feel the cold air submerging her skin completely as she ran, panting slightly. When she finally reached her mother's bedroom, Arya hestitated to walk inside. What if Jon got pissed at her? Arya could not bear the thought of them not being friends any longer. Yet, she could no longer contain herself or her feelings. She had to go in there, no matter what.

Slowly, Arya opened up the door, quickly looking down at her body before walking in, just to make sure everything looked perfect and hot enough to seduce him. She adjusted her black lace bra slightly, and she lowered her panties slightly, so her pubic bone was visible. As she entered the dark room, she could hear small snores coming from Jon, who was sleeping heavily on the bed. Arya cleared her throat quietly, before approaching her sleeping step-father. Gently, Arya removed his blanket a bit, which revealed his bare torso. Arya's jaw dropped. She could feel the heat between her legs intensify as she looked at his bare upper body. Jon looked even better than Arya had imagined him to look, and it was all just a little too much for her. It was overwhelming, but in an amazing way.

"J-jon?" Arya whispered, shaking him by his arm in a gentle manner. She mad sure that her voice sounded incredibly frightened, and it was actually pretty easy for her to pretend to be scared like that. When he did not react to her trying to wake him up, Arya bit down on her bottom-lip and tried to shake him, again. This time, she did it in a rougher manner. Then, a groan escaped his lips, and even though Arya could not see his facial expression, she could hear how tired he sounded. His radiating heat hit her skin as he began to move his body around.

“Arya?" He asked her, his eyes fluttering slightly. Once he hsd fully opened his eyes, he gave her a curious look, "What is it, Arya? Are you alright?" Now, he sounded more panicked than confused. Jon tried to find the lightswitch so he could turn on the light. When he did that, he saw something he had not thought he would see: Arya was standing infront of him, wearing nothing but her black lace underwear. His eyes immediately widened and he gulped, looking at her half-naked and shaky frame. She was bending down, and he could stare right down inside of her cleavage. " _Jon, focus, something is obviously upsetting Arya_. Do not think such foul thoughts now." He thought to himself, bitterly, scolding himself internally.

"A-arya? What is the matter?" Jon stuttered, trying his hardest to remove his gaze from her half-naked body. Finally, his eyes allowed him to focus on her face, which actually looked rather scared, instead. Arya mentally smirked, it seemed like her plan was working. She crouched down beside his bed, her grey eyes widening as she stared into his eyes, intensely. "Jon... You have to help me. I am so scared of the storm, I cannot sleep at all." She sobbed, trying to make it sound as realistic as possible. Jon did not even think about him being shirtless infront of Arya. Without hestitation, Jon pulled Arya closer to his body in order to hug her. God, her half-naked body felt so warm on his shirtless upper body. "Shhh, it is alright, Arya. Nothing bad will happen." Jon coed, ignoring how his manhood started to twitch at her touch. He had always thought there was something intriguing about Arya but he had never thought he would find her to be that... Hot. "C-can I please stay in here for a while? I am so comfortable around you and you are the only one who is home..." Arya bit her lip, pulling away from the hug. Jon's heart began to pound in his chest, what did she mean by that? However, Jon merely smiled at Arya and nodded his head, "Of course you can, Arya." Then, Arya did something he had not expected her to do: She laid down on the bed.

Arya stretched her arms above her head, well-knowing that Jon was staring down at her body with wide eyes. Arya let out a small moan, "These sheets are so soft, I love them." She rasped, turning around so laid down on her stomach. Arya loved the divine feeling of the warm sheets hitting her almost bare body, she completely forgot that she should pretend to be scared. Jon could not stop looking at her bare back, and he could feel her warmth. Was the girl playing with him? The more he looked at her, the more his manhood twitched beneath the blanket. " _Thank God for the blanket..._ " Jon thought to himself, cringing a bit. The young man could feel how Arya moved closer to him, almost leaning against his bare torso. Jon had to clench both of his fists, in order not to do something he would regret afterwards. Most of all he just wanted to wrap his arms around that bare body of hers.

Now Arya did lean against his half-naked body, pressing her arse against his manhood. Jon bit his lip, holding back a moan. "This is so nice, it is so nice to know that I have a big, strong man to protect me during this godawful storm..." The girl murmured, feeling how Jon's arms slowly wrapped themselves around her bare waist, pulling her body closer to his, instinctively. It was like Jon was in some sort of trance. He had never thought of Arya this way. Never. However, now he could not get enough of her and he just wished to cuddle her. As Arya felt Jon's bare skin rubbing against hers, her breath hitched. This was better than he had ever expected it to be. Jon was so strong and Arya felt so helpless and weak in his arms. She loved every moment of it. Jon could feel himself harden even more, and his heart began to pound in his chest. With fear this time. What if Arya could feel it? She basically rubbed her arse on his manhood all of the time, so he was certain that she would notice it at some point. Arya made sure to move around her body in Jon's tight grip, innocently and accidentally rubbing her arse against his semi-hard manhood. Then, she could feel it. Something hard was pressing against her ass-cheeks. Oh, her plan was working.

Slowly, Arya jerked her head towards Jon, looking down at the blanket which was covering up his nether regions. An intense feeling of mischief took over Arya's body as she forcefully removed the blanket, revealing Jon's stiffened manhood. Everything happened so quickly, so Jon did not even get to hold on to the blanket before it was pulled off of him. Embarrassed, Jon looked up at Arya, who was still looking at his now exposed manhood. As soon as Arya saw the sudden redness in his cheeks, she smiled cheekily, "You have nothing to be embarrassed about, Jon. Nothing." She rasped in his ear, secretly admiring the sight of him. All of him. This was the stuff Arya's dreams were made of, and she could not help but lick her lips. After a while, Jon's body did not look so tense any longer, and he was starting to calm down a bit.

Jon's gulped, "Arya..." He could not help himself, he had to moan her name out loud. Deep down, he knew that this was wrong. Very wrong. His mind did not seem to understand that, though. His body betrayed him, again. He was incredibly turned on by Arya, he could not help it. He felt the lust filling his veins and it made him want to eat her alive, like the wild animal he felt like right now. Arya smirked, her hand travelled further down, touching his manhood, "Someone is very hard for me, step-father...You were sleeping naked..." She moaned, enjoying how Jon shivered as she touched the sensitive skin of his manhood.

His eyes glanced at Arya's half-naked body, and God, did it look delicious? The way she was just shamelessly rubbing herself against him drove him mad. Not being able to contain himself anymore, his hands travelled further up to unclasp her black lace bra. Arya seemed surprised by his actions. Pleasantly surprised, though.

"Jon? Step-father, what are you doing?" The girl asked him teasingly, feeling how Jon unclasped her bra, removing it from her body afterwards. Arya panted, feeling how her bare breasts rubbed against the sheets. The feeling of the soft blanket rubbing against her sensitive nipples caused her to shiver. Jon smirked, loving how she shivered before he had even gotten to touch her, "I think you know exactly what I am doing, dearest Arya..." He licked his lips, excitement filled up his veins. Arya moaned, her nipples already felt sore even though Jon had not touched them yet. "Jon..." She murmured, slamming her bare hips towards his as she turned her body around to face him. Jon gulped as he stared into her beautiful grey eyes, feeling lost in them for a monent. Her eyes looked wild and excited, Jon loved to look into them. In a swift movement, Jon removed her black lace panties with two fingers, sensually sliding them down her legs. Arya bit her lip, feeling Jon's warm breath colliding with her bare and slightly damp collarbone. Her abdomen felt tight and tense with excitement. "P-please take me, Jon. I-i need you..." Arya stuttered, closing her eyes, focusing on the tickling feeling inside of her abdomen and between her legs.

Jon smirked, feeling how her hands were still caressing his manhood. "Your hands... Oh God..." Jon moaned, her touch felt so delicate. He began to touch her bare womanhood with one hand, feeling how wet she was already. Some of the wetness had even dripped down on the sheets. Smirking, Jon placed his free, warm hand on her bare breast, causing Arya's chest to tense up slightly. "God, Jon..." Arya whimpered, wrapping her bare leg around his muscular back, placing herself beneath his bare body. The occasional light-flashes allowed Arya to see Jon's face, and God, did he enjoy this? Very much, indeed.

Jon smirked down at Arya, "You have been teasing me all night, haven't you?" Arya whimpered at his words, closing her eyes as she soaked in all of the lovely sensations. Arya nodded her head, smirking even wider now, "Oh, I have teased you alot tonight, Jon. I could not help myself..." Arya's breath hitched as she felt how Jon's manhood rested on her thigh. He was incredibly close to her exposed womanhood now, and it aroused her a whole lot.

Jon's strong arms pinned her down on the bed, "Arya... Fuck..." The young man growled, feeling how even more of her wetness stained the sheets and probably the mattress aswell. Jon could no longer control himself or his body's actions. His rock-hard penis teased her opening, making her groan out loud in obvious annoyance, "Please, just do it... I need it..." Arya urged, not even caring about how desperate or pathetic she sounded. The man shook his head, "You have teased me all night, now it is time for me to tease you. It is only fair." Jon tried to drive his step-daughter crazy by allowing one of his hands to touch her breast again. With two fingers, Jon began to squeeze her nipple. He did not squeeze hard. No, he made sure to do it gently so Arya would get to feel the rather frustrating tingling sensation, instead of the pleasure. Jon knew his tiny, gentle squeezes would make her beg for more.

Arya gasped, "Jon! Fuck me!" She growled, yearning to feel the sweet relief of the evergrowing orgasm being released inside of her abdomen. Arya needed to feel the pleasure, she wanted to feel how intense her orgasm could be. Jon leaned down and kissed Arya on the lips, tenderly. Their bare bodies met, "It would be my pleasure, Arya..." Jon whispered, sliding inside of her hole. Arya opened her mouth immediately, seeing stars flashing before her eyes. A sharp pain shot through her abdomen, but the pleasure that came with it, was much greater and powerful than the pain. Arya panted, gasping for air as she felt how Jon took up all of the space inside of her. Her bare hips moved accordingly to his body's movements, which meant her hips moved around incredibly fast. Jon moved around alot, and it was a bit difficult for Arya to follow every single one of his movements. She pressed her lower body closer to his, making it easier for him to go faster inside of her. Arya's pubic-bone slammed violently against Jon's torso, "Arya... Please, move your body around. Give it to me, baby..." He moaned, closing his eyes as he ran a hand through his damp and curly hair.

"Please, Jon. No more teasing." She whispered to him in a shaky voice, digging her nails into his broad back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I really hope you are doing alright today. Things are confusing at the moment, but I hope you are doing alright anyway.  
> There is so much hatred in the world. We do not need more hate, we need more love! So, make sure to spread love as much as possible and less hate. I just felt the need to say that, especially since we are all going through some very tough and confusing times. 
> 
> I think it is incredible how we can, using our words only, make people feel happy or sad! Therefore, we must always use and choose our words wisely!  
> We never know what someone is going through and sometimes, one negative word can push people over the edge. I really don’t wish that on anyone. 
> 
> Lastly, I just want to say thank you so much for all of your wonderful support! <3 🌸  
> I am still not feeling 100% well if I have to be completely honest. So, if the updates in the nearest future seem a bit slow, that is why!
> 
> Stay home and stay safe!


	64. The Illness Which Appears At Dawn. (Jaqen H’ghar/Arya Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly, a lovely girl finds out why she feels so nauseous during her training.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Graphic descriptions of vomiting.

From afar, the loud sounds of loud groans and sticks slamming together could be heard. It echoed throughout the entire building, and all of The Faceless Men would be able to hear it. The lovely girl was training with The Waif inside of The Great Training-Hall of The House Of Black And White. The girl tried her best, as usual, to be better than The Waif at fighting with her stick. However, as usual, that was nearly impossible. The lovely girl recieved more scratches and blue marks each time she practiced. She could see how the blue marks and the red scratches stained her pale skin, making her look incredibly dangerous, yet weak at the same time. 

The girl absolutely hated looking or seeming weak, so she did her best to cover them up with her black and white robes. Not that it helped all of that much, though. Jaqen H'ghar still made sure to comment on her marks each night before she went to sleep and it honestly bothered her. Alot. Every single time the man saw a new blue mark on her skin, he would say the infamous words: “ _A girl is not ready.”_

Each night, the girl would drift off to sleep, wondering whether or not her Master was right. Even though she did not want to believe him and always did her best to prove him wrong, a part of her still listened to his words and soaked them in. What if he was right? The girl could not bear that thought at all, so she usually shut her eyes and entered the darkness of her mind and dreams for the rest of the night. One night, a few weeks ago, Jaqen had entered her small chamber, right before she was about to drift off to sleep.

The man had crouched down beside the girl's bed and told her the words in a husky, slightly dark voice: _There is another task for a girl to complete, if she truly wishes to become no one. Perhaps, this will make a man change his mind about a girl not being ready."_ Of course, the girl had immediately agreed to do whatever task he had planned for her to do. When he had led her down the dark hallway and inside of his own, humble chamber, the girl had an idea about what was about to happen. Even though Jaqen probably did this all of the time and it had become an ordinary thing for him to do, the girl could not help but enjoy it very much. Way more than she should. She knew it would bring her a step closer to becoming no one, but that was not what she was thinking about. No, she thought about her Master even more than becoming no one now. She thought about how his long and slender fingers had touched her bare body and how he had undressed her before that. How the chamber had been so dark and cold, but Jaqen's bare body had warmed up hers. In a way, she felt very protected in his tight grip, even though she was painfully aware of how he could kill her with his little finger, if he wished to do so. 

Jaqen was indeed a very sensual man, the girl had just not noticed it until that very evening. It had been the best night of her entire life, and even though she probably meant nothing to him, the man had a great value to her.

The girl did not want to deny it, she had secretly looked at her Master for a long time, so when made her share his bed with him, she could not reject or refuse the... _Task_ he had given her. In fact, she actually found herself enjoying that task very much and she did not really see it as a task. She had enjoyed it too much to think of it as a task.   
The girl was certain that she would never forgey how the mysterious man pinned her down on the bed and touched her. She would never forget how surprised she got, when she first saw Jaqen without his robes on. His body was so muscular and... Strong. Incredibly appealing. It was the “Task of the flesh.” As Jaqen himself liked to call it. The lovely girl could have sworn that she saw _something_ in her Master’s usually empty and emotionless eyes, as he intensely observed how she fulfilled her task.   
________________________

It was incredibly early in the morning and the girl had yet to fully wake up from her slumber, even though she had technically shown up for her practice. Her mind was still not fully awake, though. The birds were not even chirping outside, yet. Dawn slowly but surely breaking, though. The girl had to put a hand over her mouth in order not to yawn, since The Waif would most likely comment on it. 

The large hall felt so dark and cold. Even colder and darker than it usually felt. The girl found herself shivering as she stood before The Waif, trying to focus her mind on fighting her. Yet, focusing on anything seemed to be nearly impossible for the sweet girl. Her mind could not longer focus and then she felt an incredibly unfamiliar feeling in her stomach. It was like an uncomfortable, bubbly feeling. Not in a good kind of way, though. She could feel how the nausea started rising rapidly in her throat, and beads of coldsweat appeared on her forehead. She began to feel dizziness taking over her body, and soon enough, it felt as if the massive, grey walls of the training-hall were collapsing around her body, trapping her even. 

It had been a few weeks since Jaqen and the girl's little _rendezvous_ , and for the past week or so, the girl had woken up with a weird feeling in her body. She was never ill, so it felt so incredibly weird to feel so sick every single morning she woke up. At the break of dawn, she would sit on her bed, taking some deep breaths as if that would make the nausea vanish. It did not, though.

The Waif could see how pale the girl looked. A small, amused smirk appeared on her emotionless face. The women enjoyed seeing Jaqen's new apprentice looking weak and tired. It was a constant reminder of the fact that the foolish girl was not ready. At all. "Stand and fight, girl." The woman ordered her coldly, in a taunting manner even. The Waif hit the girl with her stick, as if she was telling her to hurry up.

The girl took a deep breath, not wanting to seem weak before The Waif. She picked up her stick from the floor and tried to navigate through the darkness of the hall. The few lit torches which hung on the wall did nothing, to help making the girl's vision and clearer. As soon as she pointed the stick at The Waif, a new wave of nausea washed over her. This time it was so intense that she dropped her stick on the floor. The sound of the wooden stick landing directiy on the hard stonefloor, resounded throughout the hall. The sound almost hurt the lovely girl's ears, since it was such a piercing noise. 

The woman standing infront of her looked rather surprised, yet amused. The girl could no longer stand still, she had to go away. Now. She ran as fast as she could inside of her dark and small chamber, away from everyone. The lovely girl even had to shove some people out of her way as she ran, not even caring about her accidentally hurting other people in rhe process.

The Waif was left behind, feeling confused. She thought the girl would do anything to become no one, but that was not the case at all, it seemed. Jaqen would soon realize that the Stark-girl was not worthy of his time and dedication. 

The girl finally managed to find her, thankfully empty, chamberpot before positioning herself on the cold floor. The girl did not even bothee closing the heavy door behind her, since she felt rather panicked. She could feel how the acidic liquid made its way up her throat, creating a burning sensation inside of it. The girl could hardly breathe anymore and she coughed as she felt how the acidic liquid abandoned her now weak body. She hugged the chamberpot for support, desperately trying to catch her breath once again. She had never felt so sick in her entire life. She had not thrown up since she was a small child, so this was so weird to her, indeed.

Since the lovely girl sat with her back towards the door, she did not notice Jaqen H'ghar emerging from the darkness of her small chamber, walking inside of her chamber rather soundlessly. The man stared down at the small girl's shaky frame, as she hugged the chamberpot for dear life. He bent down and put a gentle, yet firm hand on the shaking girl's shoulder. The man could feel how her body tensed up due to his sudden touch and a small gasp escaped her mouth. Shocked, she jerked her head towards Jaqen, "Jaqen! Do not sneak up on me like that! You could have given me a heartattack!" The girl hissed slightly, feeling the pain growing inside of her belly and throat.

Jaqen ignored her bitter comment, not wishing to argue with her, "A lovely girl walked away from her training this morning, why?" Jaqen asked her, emotionlessly. Well, almost emotionlessly. His voice had a slight judgemental tone in it. The girl had never missed her training. Never. 

The girl gulped, she had not heard him entering her chamber at all. She had never left her training before, so she was almost certain that Jaqen was furious at her for being so weak and foolish. There she was, throwing up infront of her great Master, crying a bit even. Could she look more pathetic and weak? Probably not. 

Shakily, she propped herself up on her elbows, trying to sit up so she could fae her Master. Her grey eyes probably looked frightened and feverish, but she could no longer hide just how awful she felt. "A girl... A girl needed to make water..." She tried to say, but as soon as she said that, a new wave of nausea washed over her, almost paralyzing her. Again, she threw up in her chamberpot, knowing that Jaqen would never buy her silly explanation now. She could feel how his hands removed her hair away from her face as she vomited, and he even held it gently in his hands as she threw up. Jaqen sighed, looking down at the girl sitting before him. "What is a man going to do with you, lovely girl? A girl knows she should never lie infront of The Many-Faced God." The man said rather darkly, tightening his grip around her hair. 

The girl wiped her mouth with her sleeve, finally gathering enough courage to look the man in the eyes. His eyes displayed some kind of worry, but disappointment most of all. Jaqen began to wipe away some of her tears with the pad of his thumb, "A man knows very well that a girl did not leave her morning-practice because she had to make water." Hearing those words caused the small hairs on the lovely girl's arm to rise. He knew. And now he knew that she had lied to him on purpose. She did not say anything at all, she kept quiet. Then, after awhile, the mysterious man broke the silence. 

"Has a lovely girl had her bleeding this moon?" He asked her, his voice was calm. He did not show any kind of disgust on his face as he asked that very personal question. Jaqen was one of the very few men in the world, who could ask about something that personal and get away with it. Many people found the topic of a woman's blood to be disgusting and dirty, but not Jaqen. Jaqen was different in many ways.

As the lovely girl listened to his words, her blood ran cold. Then she finally realized it: She had not had her moonblood this moon. She suddenly remembered how she had not had to scrub any sheets or small clothes clean for the past month. At first, she had not even noticed its disappearance. She had merely thought it was due to the incredibly tough training she had to go through everyday. The girl had been so grateful for not having to scrub anything clean since it was always so messy and difficult. Every moon, she found herself desperately scrubbing all of the sheets, her small clothes and the few rags she had recieved from the woman. There was always blood eveywhere and it was safe to say that the girl was starting to get tired of having to scrub everything clean every morning when she woke up. Those stains were so hard to remove, and the pain in her lower abdominal area was incredibly painful. Some days, she even found it difficult to walk. However, even on days like that, she had managed to attend her training with The Waif.

Now, it all made more sense and it scared her to death. Her heart was in her throat as she began to realize what it meant. Her eyes widened slightly as they found his, "N...No, a girl has not had her moonblood..." Right after those words escaped her mouth, she pulled the chamberpot closer to her and vomited some more. Gods, this was absolutely horrible. She could not be a mother now, that was for bloody sure. Still, the girl felt torn. 

The girl could not read Jaqen's face at all. She could not tell if he was mad, sad or happy. He just stared at her intensely. "A man knew it." Jaqen simply whispered in a soft tone, caressing her back. The girl raised an eyebrow at him, "W-what did a man know?" She asked him barely above a whisper, feeling so exposed and slightly embarrassed. Jaqen merely smirked a bit, "A man knew a girl felt ill. It is a man's fault." He told her, listening to how she vomited. The girl sighed heavily, she knew it was no use to try and hide anything from that man, he was everywhere and he saw everything. "A girl apologizes..." She mumbled, putting a hand over her mouth as she felt the same, horrible nausea building up inside of her body again. "A man sees everything. A girl must not lie, a man will find out about it anyway." Jaqen spoke, his long fingers pulled her hair further away from her face.

"Is a lovely girl alright?" As soon as she heard those words, the small girl let out a deep growl. Didn't the man have any eyes? "Obviously not." The lovely girl replied bitterly, staring down at the half-full chamberpot. "A girl should not speak to a man like that." Jaqen warned her, frowning a bit. He disliked when the lovely girl disrespected him in any way. The girl cringed, the sour smell of her vomit hit her nostrils and it made her feel even more sick. Gods, she hated how weak she felt and especially infront of Jaqen. She then glanced back up at Jaqen, feeling so helpless and small, all of a sudden. "A girl apologizes..." The girl mumbled, not in the mood to start a fight with her Master at all.

Jaqen then stood up and crossed his arms over his chest, "A man will be right back." He murmured before exiting the girl's dark and cold chamber. The man did not really know what to do, since he had never had to deal with pregnant women before. He did know that the lovely girl would soon need a new bucket or container to empty her stomach's contents into. The mysterious man walked through the long and cold hallways of The House Of Black And White, trying to find a bucket or two for the girl who was probably still puking her guts out. He passed by a few of The Faceless Men as he walked through the nearly empty hallways. 

However, the woman soon approached him too, since was walking in the opposite side of the wide hallway. The Waif had a cold and emotionless look on her face as she stood before Jaqen. The man gave her a nod, as if he was telling her to talk to him. "The girl is not ready. The girl ran away from her practice this morning. She clearly doesn't take this seriously enough." The woman moved her wooden stick around in her hands as she spoke, her piercing eyes were focused on Jaqen. She still had no idea why the girl had run away like that. Since the girl was incredibly good at pretending, she had done everything she could to conceal how ill she had felt during their morning-practice. So, The Waif had not even noticed how sick the lovely girl had truly felt, she hid it so well. 

The man merely shook his head, a small sigh escaped his mouth as he began to walk, "A man already knows that a girl abandoned her training this morning." The Waif softly nodded her head, a feeling of pure amusement could be felt deep inside of her veins. "What would be suitable punishment for her, then?" Jaqen gave the small woman a curious look.

"Due to the girl's current condition, a man might figure something out later. It all depends on what The Many-Faced God will tell me." Jaqen replied, causing the woman beside him to stop in her tracks. " _Condition_?" She thought to herself confusedly, staring at the man. She did not wish to start any arguments with Jaqen, so therefore she just nodded her head firmly at him. Jaqen gave her one brief look, "A man must leave. A man has other duties. Valar Morghulis." Before The Waif could say anything, Jaqen was gone. She could only see some of his grey robes swaying behind him as he walked. He was a very fast man. Pangs of bitterness and some... Jealousy could be felt deep inside of the woman's chest as she walked away. 

Finally, Jaqen managed to find another empty bucket and he made his way back to the lovely girl's chamber. As soon as he entered the room, the sour smell of vomit hit his nostrils instantly, making him cough a little. It was definietly not the most pleasant smell on earth, but Jaqen did not show any signs of disgust at all. The girl was still sitting on the floor, now curled into a small, tight ball. A few whimpers escaped her lips every once in a while, indicating that she had not noticed Jaqen entering her chamber at all this time either. Her grey eyes were closed, and only darkness surrounded her body as she laid there. Soundlessly, Jaqen put down the empty bucket beside the shaking girl's body, finding some kind of mercy in his heart as he did so, even though he was not supposed to feel anything.

"Is a lovely girl still awake?" Jaqen spoke softly, crouching down beside her. Startled, the young woman opened up her eyes, looking around her as if she was trying to figure out where she was. "A-a girl was not sleeping..." She mumbled, sitting up as she looked into Jaqen's eyes. A small smirk formed on the man's lips as he pushed the empty bucket closer to the girl, "If a girl should feel ill again, here is another bucket." He softly told her, trying not to look at the used chamberpot. The girl opened her mouth, yet no words dared to escape her mouth. Did Jaqen really care about her, or did he do this to everyone? "Thank you." The lovely girl said, giving Jaqen a small smile. Jaqen put a hand on the girl's shoulders, squeezing them a bit, "It is a man's fault that you are feeling this way, lovely girl." He told her, without all that much emotion in his voice. A sigh escaped the girl's mouth. A child could not have two nobodies as parents, could it? The question lingered in the girl's mind, and she could not seem to forget about it or let it go. Jaqen could not even be a father to the babe, he was no one. He was a servant of The Many-Faced God and it would be against the fundamental rules of The Faceless Men if he became someone's father.

Her eyes widened slightly as she began to think about how many women he had invited into his humble bed. She bit her lip, silently scolding herself for having such thoughts filling her head. It seemed like Jaqen could hear her thoughts, since a small smirk danced on his thin lips, "A girl is very special, indeed." The girl raised an eyebrow, her heart began to pump in her chest as she looked up at him. The nausea had vanished a bit, even though she could still feel it in her throat. She had almost gotten used to the horrible feeling, even though she was not very happy about that. Did Jaqen truly see her as a special girl? What was so special about her? The lovely girl had many questions, yet zero answers. 

"H-how is a girl special?" She asked, staring at the blank wall infront of her. Her heartbeat increased as she spoke those words. She was not even sure if she wished to know the answer at all. The man scooted closer to her, "A girl thinks she can be no one and a mother at the same time. A man is impressed and a girl knows how hard it is to impress a man." Jaqen said, his voice sounding rather scratchy as he spoke. The ends of her lips curled into a small, innocent smile. Her Master was proud of her. She had impressed him, even. 

"A child cannot grow up having no one as a mother, though. A girl must make a very difficult choice." He then spoke, his green eyes staring straight into her soul. The girl gulped, suddenly feeling the overwhelming nausea again. The girl stared at the man's grey robes, trying her hardest to fight back the nausea rapidly rising in her throat. Her mouth felt as dry as a desert, and she found herself unable to speak. "Jaqen... What do you mean?" The girl finally managed to ask him as he stood up. The man gave her a rather cold look, "Does a girl wish to become no one or does she wish to become a mother?" He asked her, as if it was the most simple question to answer in the entire world. The girl shook her head, not knowing what to do at all. What was she supposed to do?

"A lovely girl must find out." The man said, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder, secretly thinking about what she should do. If Jaqen was being honest, he wished for her to stay at The House Of Black And White, but at the same time he was a tad excited about her carrying his child, even though he knew that he should not be excited. He tried to conceal his excitement, though. For years, Jaqen had practiced not to show any emotion but now, for the first time in years, he was actually struggling not to display any of his emotions. He could not deny that he was, after all, just a human being.

Even he didn't know what to do, and he always knew what to do. The girl put her hands on her hips, sighing, "A girl must find out what to do..." Her voice cracked slightly, she had to bite her lip in order not to cry too much. Jaqen nodded his head, turning on his heel as he began to walk towards the door. "Let a man know what a girl decides to do." Was all he said with (almost) no emotion in his voice at all, before walking out of her chamber and into the darkness of the hallway. Now, the godawful nausea was not the only thing the lovely girl had to deal with. She also had to make a nearly impossible choice. As soon as her Master had left her standing all by herself in her chamber, she could feel the nausea crippling inside of her throat once again, leaving behind that merciless, burning sensation. The lovely girl no longer felt safe without Jaqen's appearance. Everything was just so dark and cold.

As soon as the mysterious was standing all by himself in the hallway, he began to mentally scold himself for being so vulnerable all of a sudden. In all of his years at The House Of Black And White, he had never had any issues keeping a straight face or being professional. However, the lovely girl was the only person who made it extremely difficult for him, for some unknown reason. It was like he was almost... Obsessed with her without actually being obsessed with her. The man had never felt so confused in his entire life. For the first time in years, he could feel every single, existing emotion going through his body all at once. 

Perhaps, if Jaqen was lucky, the darkness of the hallway would hide the tears welling up in his eyes as he walked. The man could only hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to share my support on here aswell! Black Lives Matter! I was so heartbroken to see what happened to George Floyd and I know it is sadly not the only time something like that has happened! I was left speechless, honestly and incredibly disgusted! I have nothing more to say than: Black Lives Matter!   
> Stay safe everyone! I really hope justice will happen! We need to change this! 
> 
> And also, happy father’s day to those who celebrate that. I know this day can be really hard for some people. If I am honest, it is hard for me aswell. You all deserve a good and loving father. I really, really don’t hope any of you have ever tried being abused verbally or psychically by your fathers! Nobody, nobody deserves to endure that kind of pain. If you have been abused one way or the other, I want you to know that you are way, way better than what your father told you that you were! 
> 
> I know how painful it is, and I know it leaves deep, psychological scars. It can actually ruin you and your self-esteem is almost non-existent. I want to say one more thing: You are so strong! I am very proud of you! <3


	65. The Peace Among Us. (Viserys Targaryen/Arya Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Catelyn Stark are hosting a month of celebrations and parties in Winterfell, since all of the Houses are now at peace with eachother. A bunch of noble families has been invited, to attend all of the lovely celebrations.  
> The Targaryens are on their way to Winterfell, when Viserys finally rides past a meadow with a pond.  
> He decides to stop and go wash some of the filth from the long journey off of him, so he can look presentable once he reaches Winterfell. It turns out he is not alone at the pond, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Viserys Targaryen is a good guy.

Viserys and Daenerys had been riding for days now. Neither of them could tell exactly how long their journey had been so far, but surely, it had already been a long journey. It felt like a lifetime since Daenerys and Viserys had left Dragonstone, that was one of the only things Viserys knew for sure. Luckily, his sister was quite good at riding her own horse, so he did not have to worry about her not being able to ride. For that, he was quite grateful. It would have made the journey even longer and more difficult, if he had needed to guide Daenerys throughout the entire journey. Viserys would not even have had the patience for it. Both of the siblings knew that. 

The two Targaryen siblings had to reach Winterfell as soon as possible, and it had not been an easy journey at all. There had been so many obstacles, and Viserys had not forgotten about them. How could he? A few days ago, Viserys accidentally fell off of his horse when Daenerys and him were riding through the dark woods. As soon as he fell off of his horse, he fell right into a deep puddle of mud. Of course, his sister had been concerned for his well-being, and she had jumped off of her horse to assist him. Yet, Viserys had told her to stay away from him, since he did not want her dress to get too filthy with mud. The young girl had obeyed her older brother, of course. Some of the guards helped him up, though. Daenerys had pitied Viserys a bit, she could not deny that. Especially since she knew how much her brother despised dirt. Viserys hated when people pitied him, though.

It made him feel so weak, and Daenerys knew that. Now, her brother had been covered from head to toe in dirt, and there were no ponds or lakes for him to clean himself in. He was now forced to ride around, looking like a lowborn young man.

Viserys had not been in the most amazing mood for the past few days, and Daenerys could feel it. Of course she could. Her brother snapped at her more often than usual, and she could see just how tense his entire body was. She hoped that her brother's mood would improve once they had reached Winterfell. Luckily, Daenerys had managed to not dirty herself in any way, and she was incredibly happy about that. She could only imagine how difficult it would be to ride a horse, whilst being completely covered in a thick layer of dirt. She could only imagine how bad Viserys felt, and she understood why his mood was so foul. Each time she glanced over at Viserys as they rode, she would see his sulky face. Each time, she would allow a small sigh to escape her lips, hoping they would soon ride past a pond or even just a clean puddle.

The further North they rode, the colder it got. Viserys found himself rubbing his arms, hoping to get some warmth in them. He did not want to fall off of his horse once again due to his arms being completely frozen and weak. Shivering, he looked around. The snowy, merciless landscape frightened him a bit, even though he refused to admit it. He had to protect his little sister from any dangers, so he had to be brave for her. The landscape before them were completely different from what they were used to. Viserys had never seen so much snow in one place before and neither had his little sister. 

"Dear brother, when do you think we will reach Winterfell?" Daenerys suddenly asked him, briefly glancing at him as they rode alongside eachother. Viserys filled his lungs with the cold air, before releasing it once again. His lilac eyes darted between the bumpy road and his sister. The young man had no idea when they would actually reach Winterfell, but he tried his best to answer his sister's question anyway. "In a few days, I believe. Are you tired, sweet sister?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow at her. The girl nodded her head slowly, "I am, Viserys. We will have to keep on riding, though. We want to reach Winterfell in time for the celebrations." She told him in a weak voice, smiling sheepishly at him. Viserys gave her a gentle smile. His teeth were almost the only part of his body which was not covered in dirt. 

After a few days time, white snow began to fall from the sky. Viserys could feel the cold snowflakes landing on his dirty skin, and he was actually thankful for it. The fresh snow felt so cleansing and cold. Then, as Viserys looked around again, his eyes caught something. Something, which made him smile like a madman. To his left, there was a meadow with a clean pond. Immediately, he stopped his horse and as soon as Daenerys saw that her brother had stopped, she stopped aswell. "Viserys? What is the matter?" She asked him, her voice was soft as silk. Then, her eyes too caught the pond. A smile spread across her face, "A pond!" She exclaimed, now feeling very happy for her brother. After days of looking like a lowborn, he could finally get to clean himself and his clothes. She looked at his skin which was caked in soot and mud. 

"Sweet sister, stay here. I will have to wash off. I do not wish to look like a lowborn once we arrive in Wintefell." He mumbled, jumping off of his horse. They had a few guards with them, so it felt safe enough to leave Daenerys there for a few moments. Viserys was all smiles now. He walked through the snow, loving the cracking sound beneath his boots as he walked. The fresh, cold air bit his flat cheeks as he walked. The young man knew that the pond would probably be very cold. Freezing cold even. Yet, he didn't care. He wished to get clean. The huge trees towered over him as he walked beneath them, approaching the pond with hasty footsteps. It was so peaceful and quiet, only a few quiet sounds could be heard. 

Viserys smiled to himself and began to undress himself. First, he removed his belt and sword, throwing it down on the ground, cringing at how much dirt he had gotten on himself. Viserys then undid his red tunic and black shirt. Even his now shirtless body had been stained by the stubborn mud. Frowning, he unbuttoned his breeches and pulled them down his legs, discarding all of his dirty clothes on the snowy ground. Lastly, he took off his boots, now standing completely naked before the pond. 

Since Ned and Catelyn were busy preparing all of the celebrations, Catelyn had told Sansa to look after her little sister, Arya. At first, Sansa had thought it would be a quite easy thing to do, since Arya mostly kept to herself. However, it turned out she was completely wrong about her theory. Sansa had to help her mother with something, which meant Arya was all alone. Arya smirked to herself, running away from the castle as fast as she could. She hoped Sansa would not notice her running, since she would just make her walk back to the castle. There were so many people already and it felt rather crowded. Arya needed a break from all of that so, naturally, she ran to her favorite spot in all of Winterfell: The pond. It was always so quiet there, and she could go swimming without anyone noticing her. She could be herself and do whatever she wished to do. 

As soon as she reached the pond, a smile grew on her face. She was already enjoying the peace, until something caught her grey eyes. She was not alone. She looked in the pond and saw something there. Or, correction, someone. It was a man. A young man, it seemed. He was covered in dirt from head to toe, so she could not see his face or body properly. Yet, there was something about him. Something... She could not explain. She stood behind a large tree, watching how the man walked into the freezing pond, his whole body shivering as he did so. Arya bit her lip, watching the man intensely. She could not see any clothes on his body, which meant he was probably completely bare inside of the pond. The mere thought made the girl blush very much. 

Viserys stepped into the pond, his mouth immediately opened. Gods, was it cold? It was freezing! He could feel his body shivering as he walked further out, feeling how his legs and feet were almost numb already. "Seven Hells!" He cursed quietly to himself, trying to gather all of the courage he had to sit down in the water to clean himself. He tugged a strand of his very dirty silverhair behind his ear, sighing. Then, as he was about to sit down, he heard the noise of a branch cracking behind him. Immediately, he sat down in the water and turned around, wondering what that could be. It almost sounded as if someone had accidentally stepped on the branch since it cracked like that. Viserys could feel the freezing water submerging his entire body now, and only his soot and mud covered head was above the water. 

As he turned around to see what was happening, he saw a young girl looking at him. However, as soon as his gaze caught her, she began to sprint. Viserys was shocked to see someone spying on him like that. That was a very improper thing to do. "Hey! Come back, I have seen you! Show yourself!" Viserys yelled, hoping the girl would come back. Arya cursed herself for making so much noise. "Shit..." Ahe mumbled to herself, debating whether or not she should show herself before the mysterious man. She had no choice, had she? 

Shyly, she emerged from behind the trees, folding her hands infront of her as she approached the pond. Viserys raised an eyebrow as he looked ar the spying girl. She looked so wild and fierce, yet she was so beautiful. "It is very improper to spy on people while they are bathing..." Viserys mumbled, a small smile appeared on his face right after he said that, though. He hoped he would not scare away the girl. Arya raised an eyebrow and looked at him, sighing. "I apologize... Sir..." She stuttered a bit. She could hear how the man moved around in the water as she spoke to him. Viserys could not be mad at that girl, he could not allow himself to do that. She looked so shy. 

"It is quite alright. What is a small girl such as yourself doing out here all alone?" The young man asked Arya, making her blush even more. Viserys mentally cursed himself for saying that, since he could hear just how creepy how sounded. Arya had no idea who that man was, yet he seemed to be so charming and polite. Who was he? She actually found his question to be rather creepy, and usually she would had made some sassy comment about it, but since she did not know this man at all, she didn't do that.

"I was just... Going for a walk..." She mumbled, feeling slightly embarrassed about everything. Not only had she spied on a complete stranger bathing but she had also been caught doing it. She did not mention anything about her running away from her sister, though. Viserys smirked a bit, loving how awkward she seemed to feel. Viserys had now completely forgotten about how cold the water actually was. Now, he was only interested in the mysterious girl who stood infront of him. "I see. It is beautiful out here." Viserys said, looking around. The snow was falling down on Viserys' bare body and the sight caused Arya's cheeks to heat up again. The girl nodded and smiled at him, "It is. I love to go for walks here. I try to walk here as much as possible." She confessed, walking closer to the pond. Viserys hid his body even more as he noticed how the girl came closer to him. "Who are you, girl?" Viserys asked, raising an eyebrow. He had not even had an opportunity to ask the girl who she was. From what he could see, she looked like a highborn. Arya's eyes widened, "Oh, I am very sorry. I am such a fool for not introducing myself. I am Arya Stark. Daughter of Ned and Catelyn Stark." She told him with a shy smile, glancing into his eyes. Viserys' eyes widened a bit. She was a Stark? The Targaryens and the Starks had... not exactly been friends. However, all of the Houses were now at peace with eachother so he held no grudges. 

A smile appeared on the man's narrow face, "Arya Stark? Nice to meet you. I am-" Viserys was cut off mid-sentence by someone running towards the pond. It was another girl. However, this girl had auburn hair, not dark hair like Arya's. "Arya! Why in The Seven Hells did you run away from me like that?! Do not do that again, do you hear me?!" The girl spoke in a very aggressive tone and manner. The girl turned her head and saw Viserys. Disgust appeared on the girl's pale face. Was her sister talking with a lowborn boy? "Arya! Who is that you are talking to? I told you not to talk to lowborns. Why do you never do as I tell you to do?!" The girl rolled her eyes and gave Viserys a mean glare. Viserys felt slightly angry at the girl for mistaking him for being a lowborn. He was no lowborn man, he had the Dragon's blood in his veins. He tried not to show his fury, though. “You are the daughter of Ned and Catelyn Stark, you should never talk to lowborns!” Sansa roared in Arya’s face, giving her cheek a small slap. Not a slap which hurt, but a slap which warned Arya about the consequences of her talking to people like that. 

Arya tried to wiggle herself free from Sansa's grip and gave the man an apologetic look, as her older sister tried to take her away from him, "Sansa! Stop, I was just talking to the man. You wonder why I ran away from you... I am sure mother will be very pleased to hear just how good you have been at protecting me from all of the 'dangerous' men. Cunt." She mumbled the last word, and Viserys had to try his best to hold back a laugh. Gods, Arya was so sassy. He absolutely loved it. He had never heard a girl being that sassy until now. He was starting to like Arya more and more. 

Now, Sansa looked furious. She pulled Arya with her. "I heard that! Do not say something like that, it is very rude to do so!" The auburn-haired girl hissed angrily, now forcing her little sister away from the dirty man. Viserys watched how Arya struggled to get away from her without luck. Viserys could not help but feel incredibly bad for the young girl. The way her older sister treated her was not alright. Arya had only been nice to him, she did not deserve that. Since he did not want to keep his own sister waiting, he began to clean himself. He watched as all of the dirt abandoned his body and stained the water. This was so nice. His body had gotten used to the cold water, so it was no longer an issue for him to stay in it. He scrubbed his clothes clean, so he would not look like a mess when greeting Arya again. _If_ he would meet her again. He truly hoped that he would.

Once he had cleaned himself up, his silverhair and pale skin could now be seen once again. Viserys was incredibly happy when he returned to his sister, who was patiently waiting for him along with the guards. She raised an eyebrow, his sudden happiness caused her to think about what had happened at the pond. She was happy if her brother was happy, though. "Sweet sister, we will soon arrive." Viserys told her confidently as he got up on his horse. The young girl smiled at straightened her back, letting her black and red dress sway behind her in the cold wind, as she rode the horse. Her brother looked like himself again, and his silverhair shone in the wintersun's weak rays, just like pure gold. He certainly looked like a true Targaryen again.

His lilac eyes were steadily fixed on the road before them, and his lips curled into a smile as soon as he saw the gates of Winterfell. As soon as they approached the gates, the guards blocked it. "Who is there?" One of them asked, staring down at the two siblings. Viserys cleared his throat and looked up at the guard, "Viserys and Daenerys of House Targaryen. We have been invited to the celebrations." The silverhaired man told the guard, smiling politely. The guards exchanged a few glances before giving the young man a simple nod. The gates opened and Viserys and Daenerys could finally say that they had arrived in Winterfell, after a long and tiring journey. As soon as Daenerys and Viserys were on the other side of the gates, they could see how neatly the castle had been decorated. People looked very happy. They were smiling and running around infront of the castle. As Viserys looked around, he could see Sansa, Ned, Catelyn and Arya greeting all of their guests. His heart began to pound in his chest. Neither Arya or Sansa would recognize him now, that was for sure. He was clean now and looked like his usual self. 

Daenerys got down from her horse and smiled up at her brother, already loving the celebration. Viserys got down from his horse and looked over at Arya. She did not seem to enjoy having to greet so many people all at once, though. Viserys understood how she felt, though. The young man approached Arya and Sansa, smiling only at Arya. He did not give any kind of attention to Sansa, not after witnessing her bad attitude towards Arya. The Targaryen man stood before Arya, smiling at her. He was just waiting for her to look over at him. Sansa looked at him, "Hello! Welcome to Winterfell!" She greeted him, but he did not answer her. Instead, he waited for Arya to look at him. Sansa cleared her throat, feeling slightly annoyed by how Viserys didn't greet her back. However, Viserys did not care about Sansa at all. 

"Hello again, Arya." Viserys softly spoke, causing her to jerk her head towards him. She stared into his lilac eyes, confusion could be seen in her grey ones. She glanced at Sansa, who just shook her head softly. "Ummm... Excuse me, Sir, have we met before?" The young girl asked, feeling a little unsure of what to do next. Viserys then smirked, "Oh, how silly of me not to introduce myself. I am Viserys Targaryen... Yes, I believe we have met before, Lady Arya. At the pond, a few hours ago. Yes, that was me." Arya and Sansa's jaws dropped as Viserys held Arya's hand up to kiss it in a gentle and . politely manner. Arya was speechless. Was it Viserys Targaryen she had talked to at the pond? Oh Gods... She did not see that one coming. "M-my Lord! Welcome to Winterfell!" Arya blurted out, now feeling slightly nervous. Sansa smiled beside Arya, hoping Viserys would start to like her. Sansa really found Viserys to be very handsome and he seemed to be a proper man aswell. He was not even married to anyone, yet. Oh, he could be a good possible husband. 

Viserys smiled at Arya and put his hand on hers, "Thank you very much. I enjoyed talking to you earlier." He told her in a polite tone, completely ignoring Sansa. "I apologize for not introducing myself sooner. I believe we were... _interrupted_." Viserys smirked, chuckling softly. Arya could not hold back the smile burning inside of her. She had not stopped thinking about the mysterious man at the pond, and now he was standing here. Sansa was wrong, he was not a lowborn bastard, he was a Targaryen. Gods, Arya's heart was pounding in her chest now, and she could not control it at all. 

Sansa bit her lip, now regretting being so mean towards Arya infront of Viserys back at the pond. She could not help but feel slightly jealous at Arya for getting all of the young man's attention. 

Suddenly, a silverhaired girl walked over to them. She looked like Viserys. Viserys smiled and put a hand on her shoulder, "Arya, Sansa... This is my little sister, Daenerys." He proudly introduced his sister to the two sisters. "It is a pleasure to meet You both." Daenerys smiled politely, looking over at Ned and Catelyn who were busy greeting all of their other guests. They had probably not even noticed the Targaryen siblings' arrival, yet. 

Viserys could not help but admire how Arya dared to be herself. She was nothing like her sister. She did not dress in fancy clothes, she did not style her hair either. The Stark-girl did not need any of that, though. She was a natural, Northern beauty and Viserys could not take his eyes off of her. Her charm was so attractive aswell. A very attractive trait. She was so wild and untamed compared to her sister, and Viserys loved that. Even though he did not know her that well, he could feel it. Arya was different. 

A few hours after their arrival, Viserys was walking around outside of the castle, observing all of the people. Sansa had offered to show Daenerys around inside of the castle, so Viserys was just walking around by himself. As he walked around, he saw Arya. She had a bow and an arrow in her hands, looking very concentrated. She let go of the arrow and it the target. Viserys began to clap as he approached the young girl, smiling at her, very impressed. A small gasp of surprise left Arya's mouth as soon as she heard those claps of his. She had thought she was completely by herself.

"You are very good, Arya." Viserys said, nodding his head towards the target with the arrow. A small blush appeared on the young Stark-girl's cheeks as she soaked in his compliment. "Thank you very much, Sir. My brothers taught me how to do this." She told him, putting down her bow on the ground. Viserys nodded his head, "You don't have to call me Sir. You can just call me Viserys." He told her, picking up the bow. He studied it closer and chuckled. Rhaegar used to play the harp, but it was not quite the same as the bow, even though there were some similarities between those two things. Viserys handed it to Arya, "Alright, Viserys. Do you know how to use a bow?" Arya asked him with a smile, clearly interested in hearing more about the handsome stranger. 

Viserys chuckled, "Sadly I don't. I know how to use a sword, though. I just don't use it very often." He admitted. He had actually not held a sword in his hands for years, so it was half a lie. Arya raised an eyebrow, "I have a sword, too. Needle." She said, proudly showing off her sword to Viserys. The young Targaryen caressed the steel of the blade, admiring the quality of it. He had never met a girl with a sword before. Arya was no ordinary girl, and here was the proof. "This sword is beautiful. Where did you get it?" Viserys asked, holding it in his hands. Arya chuckled, "My brother gave it to me... Or, he is my half brother but I still see him as my brother." Arya explained, starting to walk a bit. She put Needle back in her belt and watched how Viserys walked right beside her. His clothes was wet, probably because he had tried to clean it in the pond. 

"Aren't you cold, Viserys? Your clothes look... Wet." Arya blushed as those words left her mouth. Actually, Viserys did not feel cold at all. Even though his skin was cold and clammy, he didn't feel that way. He felt so warm on the inside of his body. Viserys gently shook his head, his shoulderlenght silverhair swaying from side to side as he did that. Gods, she hoped he would not get sick. 

"No, it is actually not so bad." __________________________

After a few days, Viserys and Arya had not stopped talking. Not at all. They did things together every single day, actually. Viserys wanted to spend as much time with her as possible. Whenever things got too overwhelming due to the many people, the two of them would sneak out of The Great Dining-Hall and outside of the castle. It was their thing, and they understood eachother very well. Today was no different. The smell of sour of wine and ale got too much for Viserys and the loud noises of atleast 400 people talking all at once, got too much for Arya to bear. Therefore, the two of them met eachother outside of the castle, enjoying the sudden quietness of the nature filling their ears.

"You said you wished to walk by the pond and the meadow as much as possible. Would you like to go for a walk with me, M'lady?" Viserys asked Arya with a smile. Arya wrinkled her nose, hating the word 'M'lady'. She was no Lady. "I will only go with you if you stop calling me that." She joked, a wide smile plastered on her face. The young man chuckled and nodded his head, "Alright, fair enough." He chuckled, taking her hand into his. Viserys knew Sansa and Daenerys were talking inside of The Great Dining-Hall, so he was not worried about leaving her in there. 

As they walked, Arya noticed just how much Viserys' beautiful silverhair was shining in the sun's weak rays and she found herself getting almost hypnotized by it. She bit her lip and tried to focus on the snowy road before them. "It must be amazing to live here. The nature is so cold, but so beautiful at the same time." Viserys said, smiling as he looked around at his surroundings. As soon as he exhaled, a transparent cloud of smoke appeared before him, indicating just how cold the air was. He had never been so cold in his entire life, but he enjoyed his walk with Arya nevertheless. 

Arya nodded her head, her cheeks felt both hot and cold now, "It is definietly beautiful. I love it here." She bit her lip, thinking about how wet he had been after bathing in the pond. She had not seen his bare body since it had been covered with water, but she just knew that he was very handsome. She could imagine him being all naked and wet. The mere thought almost made her feel slightly insane. She did not know why, though. Viserys seemed to be nothing like Aerys, his father, which was a good sign.

They walked through the snow-covered woods and they finally made it to the pond. Viserys smirked to himself, all of the memories came flooding back inside of his mind. This was were they first met eachother. Viserys squeezed Arya's hand gently, which caused her heart to flutter and her cheeks to redden. It seemed like the man truly cared about her, and she had never felt this way about anyone before. Was she falling in love with Viserys Targaryen? Oh, definietly. He was so kind to her. And charming. He was way kinder than she expected him to be, honestly. Arya had heard so many stories about the Targaryens from her father, so she had no idea how to act if she actually met a Targaryen in real life. It turns out they were nothing like the ones in the stories her father told her. Viserys and Daenerys were nothing like how the Targaryens were described in the old stories. Of course, their psychical appearance matched the typical Targaryen-look. Viserys was so kind. Arya was falling hard for him, and she could feel that he was indeed falling for her aswell. 

Standing before the pond, holding his slender, warm hand in hers with snow slowly falling down on their heads. It was an incredibly idyllic scene, and very romantic. Even though the cold air submerged both of their bodies, they somehow kept eachother warm. Viserys looked at Arya, feeling very connected to her. He then sat down on the snowy grass, gesturing for her to sit down next to him. Arya did that, of course. She could feel the cold and wet snow on her arse, yet she didn't care if her clothes got wet or fithy. Neither did Viserys. Viserys began to caress Arya's hand, "It is odd, isn't it? It feels like we have known eachother way longer than just a few days..." Viserys smiled at her. A smile appeared on the young girl's mouth. It was true, she felt so connected to Viserys and they had only known eachother for a few days. It felt like she could not let him go. He oocupied her mind, took up all of the space. "I agree, Viserys. It is odd..." She breathed out, giving him a kiss on the cheek, almost instinctively. It felt so right. Viserys blushed, feeling very surprised about her kissing his cheek. He got pleasantly surprised, though. 

"You are lovely, Arya." The young Targaryen murmured, gently kissing her soft lips. He held a tight grip around her head as he did so, putting his other hand flat down on the cold, snowy ground. Arya let out a small moan, holding around Viserys' neck. Arya looked up at Viserys with her piercing grey eyes, feeling so warm. "You are." She whispered, holding him closer to her. "I feel like I can never leave you again." Viserys frowned, brushing a strand of her dark hair away from her small face. The young wolf-girl's eyes widened slightly at his words. Had he read her mind? 

"Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Viserys knew it was very soon. Probably way too soon to ask that question, but somehow it just felt like the perfect time to ask. They were sitting down together, right infront of the pond where they met eachother for the first time. Viserys could feel his heart pounding in his chest as he awaited her reaction to his very sudden question. For the first time in many years, his palms actually felt sweaty. The silverhaired man removed a strand of hair away from his eyes and tugged it behind his ear, shakily. No matter how hard he tried to conceal his nervousity, it seemed like an impossible task. 

The young man had only felt this amount of nervousity twice in his life. Today and the time where Daenerys started her first moonblood alone with him, whilst they were still living in exile. The mere thought of the memory still caused him to shiver a bit. He could recall just how anxious and nervous he felt, when Daenerys had yelled from the bathing-chamber, panicked. She had yelled for him to come and help her, since she was bleeding. The poor girl thought she was dying and Viserys had to try to help her, even though he did not know what to do.

Arya's eyes widened, and she quickly pulled Viserys into a tight embrace, her nails digging into his shoulder. She could hardly say anything, the Targaryen man had left her completely speechless. Yet, she knew he had to give him an answer. 

"It would be my honor, Viserys."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a second part to this story! I just had to "cut" the story over in half, since it would be waaayy too long if I just wrote all of it in one go!  
> I am not sure exactly when the next part will be up, but it will be as soon as possible.   
> In the second part, we will read about Viserys and Arya's wedding and bedding ceremony! ;) 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and stay safe out there! <3🌸


	66. The Dragon And The Wolf United. (Viserys Targaryen/Arya Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of the story "The Peace Among Us".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Graphic descriptions of sex, nudity.

It had been a few weeks since Viserys had asked Arya the very important question. The two lovebirds were over the moon, whenever they thought about how they were going to get married to eachother very soon. Soon enough, the two of them could be together. That same night after Viserys had proposed to Arya, he had told Daenerys about it. His little sister had been so happy for her brother, since she knew just how lonely he had felt for years. She had pitied him alot, even though he did not wish for her to do that. He hated when people pitied him and he did not want to burden his sister with all of his problems. Yes, of course Daenerys had always been there with him so he was technically not by himself, but still. 

The young Targaryen man brought the news to her as she was about to go to sleep in the sleepingchamber, which the Targaryen siblings had been given to share, for the entire month they were staying in Winterfell. The two of them had been lying on the bed, just as they had done numerous times while they were on the run together. It comforted Daenerys to lie down like this with her brother, it felt like her childhood was coming back to her. The nostalgia surely filled her mind, all of her senses really. On the same night, he stroke her silverhair gently, loving how they could just be in their sleepwear as they laid together on the bed. He then told her about how he had proposed to Arya Stark earlier that day. Of course, Daenerys was happy for him. Yet, a pang of jealousy could be felt deep inside of her chest aswell, as she thought about how her brother was getting married. Married to someone else than her. They had been together for her entire life. He had raised her and protected her, and now it felt like he was being pulled away from her.

However, bringing the amazing news to Ned and Catelyn had definietly not been as easy as Viserys had thought it would be. Catelyn and Ned, especially Ned, had not been incredibly fond of the whole idea of marrying his youngest daughter off to a Targaryen, given their previous history. However, since all of the Houses were now at peace with eachother and Arya seemed to love Viserys very much, the two parents agreed to marry Arya off to Viserys. Right after Arya's parents had accepted his proposal, Arya and Viserys began to plan the wedding. He was so cheerful about how Ned Stark had approved of him marrying Arya. 

The month of festives ended soon enough and all of the noble families returned to their homes. Almost all of the noble families. Viserys and Daenerys had decided to stay in Winterfell whilst Viserys and Arya was planning the wedding, since that would make more sense than sailing back and forth between Dragonstone and Winterfell all of the time. Even though Arya loved Winterfell and wanted to stay there, she had offered to sail with Viserys to Dragonstone to celebrate the wedding there, if he wished to celebrate it there. If she was being honest, she actually wanted to see Dragonstone aswell. Of course, Viserys had been beyond thrilled to hear that his future wished to see Dragonstone. They were going to live there, afterall, so it would be great for them to start off their marriage there. ___________________________

The journey to Dragonstone was long and exhausting, but it was worth it. Ned, Catelyn and Sansa were onboard aswell, since they were going to attend the wedding. Also, Ned was still not completely comfortable with Arya being alone with Viserys, even though he seemed like a decent young man, and his sister too. Luckily none of them felt seasick during the journey, even though it was quite a... shaky journey. The waves were wild and big, shaking the ship as it sailed. Arya and Viserys were simply too excited to be seasick, that was a fact. Daenerys shared a cabin with Viserys and every single night, before they both went to sleep, Viserys would tell Daenerys more stories, just like he used to do when she was a small child. She was enjoying every single moment she had left with him, before he was to wed Arya. Daenerys knew Arya would get all of his attention during and after the wedding, so it certainly felt as if she was clinging on to Viserys for dear life.

"Sweet sister, have you thought about how you would like your hair for Arya and I's wedding?" Daenerys heard her brother asking one night. He had always been so good at styling her hair. His fingers and hands were so slender, so he was good at braiding her hair. He always had been. "Actually... I haven't really thought about it yet." She confessed, a small frown on her face. Viserys softly smiled at his sister, pulling the blanket closer to her chin, as if he was tugging her in. "You know how I love it when you braid my hair, brother. Could you... Could you perhaps style my hair?" She asked him in a shy tone, not wishing to upset him or something like that. He probably more important matters to deal with than his sister's hairstyle. However, the young man stroke her hair and kissed her forehead, "Indeed, sweet sister." He murmured, feeling flattered by how much his sister loved his braiding-skills. It was true, he had styled her hair for her entire life, so he did know how to make it look very pretty. The ship was now rocking Daenerys to sleep as she closed her eyes, a small smile danced on her lips.

As soon as they reached Dragonstone, Arya wanted to explore the island. Arya was impressed by the island already, and the castle did not disappoint her either. All of the stairs which lead up to the ancient castle were build out solid stone, just like everything else on this island. It looked so rough, yet so charming. Arya absolutely loved it. Sansa found it to be very cold and too rough-looking for her taste, but luckily, she was not the one who was going to be the Lady of Dragonstone. It amused Arya very much. Sansa had been so awful towards her, and ever since the incident at the pond, Viserys had despised talking to her. Her attitude towards Arya had been terrible, and deep down, Sansa knew that. She cursed herself for being so foolish. It should have been her who was about to get married to Viserys Targaryen but no, she had to ruin it for herself. It was her own fault. For the first time in her entire life, Sansa felt jealous of Arya.

Viserys had looked forward to showing Arya around on the island, so he gave her a small tour right after they had gotten off of the ship. They were going to live there together with Daenerys, afterall, so Arya needed to know what her new home looked like. "So, this is where I grew up. Well, I grew up here until my sister and I had to escape. We had to live in exile, hidden away from the world. I would had preferred to stay here." Viserys gave Arya a sad smile as he walked with her outside of the castle. He had always loved the nature of Dragonstone and he was almost certain that his wife-to-be would love it too. Arya's jaw dropped as she looked down at the beach beneath them and the sea. She looked at how the wild waves crashed against the stones along the shore. As the two of them stood upon the cliff, looking down, Arya could not hold in her excitement a second longer, "This place is amazing, Viserys." Arya was almost left speechless. Viserys chuckled, loving her reaction to her new home. This place had such a wild side, just like herself. In many ways, Dragonstone was the perfect place. There was plenty of space for swordpracticing aswell.

"I know this is not Winterfell, but I really hope you like it, wife-to-be." He smiled gently, kissing her forehead as he linked his arm with hers. Arya smiled and nodded her head, Gods, Viserys was so dreamy in every way. "Oh, Viserys. This is perfect. Look at all of the space there is! Icsn definietly practice my swordfighting skills here." The girl chuckled, clutching his arm as they walked away from the edge of the cliff. Viserys smiled at Arya, loving how fierce she was. He had never met a girl like Arya before. "Oh, indeed. However, I do not wish to practice with you. I do not wish to hurt you." He joked, well-knowing she would win over him. His pride was at stake if he admitted that, though. Arya playfully slapped his shoulder, playing with the hem of his tunic, "You know what? I do not wish to practice with you either, Viserys. I do not need to see you crying. Not before our wedding anyway." The Northern girl laughed as Viserys began to playfully run after her. "Oh, you didn't just say that!" Viserys roared playfully, chuckling as he sped up his pace, hoping he would catch her.

Arya chuckled as Viserys finally caught her, stopping her from running away from him by holding around her body. The young Targaryen man bent down and planted a kiss on Arya's pale and slightly cold cheek. The wedding would be soon. The two of them began to walk back to the castle in a proper, decent manner now, hoping nobody had witnessed their sudden playfulness towards eachother. As they walked back, they saw Catelyn and Sansa, busy trying to figure out which dress Arya should wear for her wedding. 

"Arya! We have been looking for you everywhere... little sister." Sansa approached Arya and Viserys with hasty footsteps. She tried to soften her tone a bit, since Viserys was listening, but it was already too late. Sansa had been about to scold Arya for her disappearnce. However, as soon as she saw Viserys, she immediately tried to conceal her scolding tone. It was no use, though. Viserys could see right through her, she just loved to scold her little sister. "I apologize... Sansa. Viserys was showing me the island." The girl replied, as calmly as possible. Sansa cleared her throat and shook her head, looking up at the young man, "That is of course alright, Arya. More than alright. Can you please come with me? We need to find you a dress... for your big day." Sansa fixed her eyes on the ground, taking Arya's hand, slightly pulling her away from Viserys. Viserys smiled gently at Arya as she was being pulled away from him. Perhaps he should spend some time with Daenerys in the meantime. 

The young silverhaired man walked through the long and cold hallways of the castle and through the Throne-room. That was where the wedding-feast would take place. Viserys and Arya had invited almost all members of Arya's family and some of the most noble Houses of Westeros, to participate in the celebration of their wedding. How was Daenerys feeling about all of this? Had she found a dress to wear yet? Viserys had no idea, but of course, he wished to know how his sister felt about this.

Once he had reached her chamber, he gently knocked on the door, twice. He always knocked twice. "Come in!" The voice of his sister could be heard beyond the door. Viserys slowly opened the door, looking inside of Daenerys' chamber to locate where she was. Then, his gaze caught his sister. She was standing infront of him, trying on a black, longsleeved dress. It was not tied though, since she could not reach the strings to tie it herself. Viserys closed the door behind him and approached his sister, as she tried to tie the back of her dress. "Sweet sister, let me help you with that." He murmured, his slender hands grabbing the strings.

Gently, he tied the dress for her and turned her around, looking her up and down. Approvingly, he smiled at her and nodded his head, "My dearest sister, you look stunning. That dress suits you so well. Please wear that tomorrow." Viserys said, smiling. Daenerys loved getting compliments from her brother, so of course she smiled as soon as she heard his words. "Thank you so much for your kind words, Viserys. Yes, I will wear this tomorrow." She smiled, feeling somewhat sad. Her brother was getting married tomorrow. Viserys seemed to sense her tension and sadness, "Dear Dany, what is troubling you?" He asked her, in the softest tone he could manage. Daenerys looked up at him, her eyes widened slightly. She knew she should never lie to him, since he would see right through her lie. 

"It is just... I suppose I just need some time to get used to the thought of you getting married, Viserys." Daenerys gulped, feeling vulnerable for admitting it before him. Viserys pulled her in for a soothing hug, "Sweet sister, we will still get to spend lots of time together as we always have." Viserys reassured her, sitting down on her bed with her. His words did soothe the girl a bit, "Thank you, dear brother. Could you... Could you please braid my hair now? I would like to sleep with them tonight so my hair will be curly tomorrow." She asked him shyly, a small smile danced on her lips. Viserys nodded his head softly and smiled, "Of course, Dany. Turn around and let me braid your hair for you." He said, gently turning her around to get better access to her long silverhair hair.

Slowly, the man began to braid her hair, his fingers knew just what to do. He had done this so many times, after all. Daenerys could not help but feel nostalgic and melancholic as she felt her brother's gentle tugs on her hair. This reminded her so much of the childhood she had known, it was almost like she was taken back to the house with the red door and the lemon tree infront of her window.

________________________

The day had finally arrived, and all of the invited guests were slowly starting to arrive. Noble Lords and Ladies were talking to eachother in the grand Throne-room, waiting for the wedding-ceremony to take place. The sound of atleast 200 people talking all at once caused Viserys to chuckle to himself. He would never be able to hear what Arya was telling him during the feast, if all of their guests talked loudly, all at once. 

Arya then entered the hall, causing everybody to turn their heads towards her. The wolf-girl wore a beautiful blue dress, with rhinestones and pearls on it. Catelyn had picked the dress and Sansa had styled her dark hair, wanting Arya to look as stunning as possible. Viserys' jaw dropped as soon as he saw Arya wearing that dress: He had never seen her wearing a dress before, and she did not even have Needle by her side either. Arya smiled, glancing at Viserys. He looked so handsome. He was dressed in the colors red and black, the colors of his House. His tunic was red and the rest of his fancy-looking wedding-clothing was black. However, the cape he wore had the sigil of House Targaryen on the back of it: The red, three-headed dragon. Arya walked closer to her soon-to-be husband and held his hand.

As Viserys walked closer to the Throne with Arya, he spotted his sister standing right beside the Throne, smiling warmly at him. She was wearing the dress he tied for her yesterday, and it seemed like his braids had given her hair some very beautiful curls. His sister looked so gorgeous, he could not deny that. The man smiled at his sister, wanting to hug her. He was happy to have her by his side, especially right now, at his wedding. She was the only family he had left, afterall. 

The young man tried not to think about all of the people watching them as they stood before them all, saying their vows to eachother. Viserys Targaryen was never nervous. A dragon was never nervous. Yet, today, he found himself feeling incredibly nervous about everything.

Once Arya and Viserys had said their vows to eachother, they were lawfully married to eachother. As soon as all of the vows were spoken, Viserys pulled Arya closer to him, kissing her lips softly. He had never kissed any girl on the lips before. Of course he had kissed Daenerys on the lips, but that was not the same. Their first kiss on the lips felt magical. Absolutely. It felt as if the room was spinning around and they were the only people left. Her lips were so soft and pure, Viserys could hardly handle it. The magical moment was ruined by people clapping at the newly wed couple. They were both brought back to reality. Sansa and Catelyn were clapping more than Ned, but that was to be expected. 

The feast began shortly after, and soon enough, people began to drink alot. Wine and ale was put on the neatly decorated, long table which had been placed right before the Throne where Viserys sat beside his new wife. The entire castle had been decorated beautifully by Sansa and Catelyn, since they both had some creative skills and they loved to decorate things. Ribbons and all sorts of decorative items had been placed everywhere throughout the entire castle and especially inside of the the large Throne-room. 

The strong odour of wine and ale hit the young man's delicate nostrils as he brought his own cup of wine closer to his mouth. It had been a few hours now, and people were starting to get drunk. It was odd for Arya to see how even noble men could have some horrible, foul arguments after they had been drinking some wine. A little too much wine. Viserys drank some more wine, letting the sour-sweet liquid make its way down his throat. He glanced over at Arya, who was busy drinking some ale. The girl could drink aswell. She was not very ladylike, but Viserys loved her for it. Daenerys sat on the other side of Viserys, smiling up at him occassionally. The feast was indeed a big success, and it seemed like people were having a good time. 

The smell of ale and wine didn't really bother Arya all that much. No, the worst thing was the noise. It was close to being unbearable. The noble Lords and Ladies were drinking, yelling, laughing and arguing loudly. It surely felt and sounded as if they were shouting to eachother from across the room. Some of the Ladies even walked right into a lonely, lit torch, which hung on the wall, desperately trying to provide some light to the newlywed couple and their many guests. Arya could feel Sansa and Catelyn's eyes looking at her quite often. It felt like they were trying to read her mind or something like that. Sansa looked jealous, and Arya could literally feel her eyes on her at all times. Catelyn and Ned looked more worried. Arya always smiled down at them though, trying to reassure them that she was doing fine. 

Viserys could no longer stand any of the loud noises himself. As soon as he stood up from his Throne, looking at all of the drunk people, all of the talking died out. Viserys cleared his throat, "My Lords and Ladies. My wife and I are extremely grateful for all of the gifts and attention you have given us on this very special day. My wife and I are going to retire for the evening, though. The feast is officially over." Viserys announced, smirking a bit. People started clapping at his speech and soon enough, the guests began to walk out of the Throne-room, leaving behind Arya and Viserys. Arya could feel her heart pounding in her chest. The bedding-ceremony would take place soon. Very soon. She was frightened but also excited. Sansa, Catelyn and Ned got up from their chairs, walking towards the door. Their footsteps echoed throughout the entire room as they walked. Now, the only guest left in the room was Daenerys. 

Viserys turned his head towards his sister, a gentle smile spread on his lips, "Sweet sister, it is way past your bedtime. Go to your chamber and get some sleep." Viserys said in a passive-aggressive tone of voice. Daenerys was no fool, she knew what was about to happen now. Viserys and Arya's beddding-ceremony. Therefore, she hestitated a few moments before getting up from her chair, "Goodnight, brother. Lady Arya, goodnight. Congratulations to you both." Daenerys gave them a brief smile before approaching the door, running to her own chamber.

As soon as they were left alone, Viserys got up from his throne and picked up Arya who was still sitting on her chair. A surprised squeal left her mouth, "Viserys, Gods!" She chuckled, wrapping her arms around his neck as he carried her out of the room. The buterflies in her stomach were flapping their wings extra hard now. As Viserys walked up the massive staircase, Arya knew where they were going. To his chamber. Viserys opened the door to his chamber and put Arya down on the bed, closing the door behind them afterwards. Viserys smirked, lighting some candles so they could see eachother properly.

Arya gulped and felt how her heart was pounding. "My dear wife..." Viserys murmured, crouching down before Arya. He put both of his hands on her thighs, gently pushing up her blue dress to her knee. Smirking as soon as he felt the bare skin slipping through his fingers. Neither of them had ever tried this before, yet it was like Viserys knew just what to do. His instincts told him what to do. His inexperienced, slender fingers then travelled further up her bare thighs, slowly removing her small clothes from her body. 

Arya shivered at the sensation of Viserys stripping her. The thought of being completely naked and exposed before him aroused and terrified her at the same time. She had never felt anything like this before. The young woman could feel herself getting wet because of his touch. He finally managed to remove her small clothes completely and threw them down on the stonefloor. Arya pulled him closer to her, her body shook slightly. Arya could feel how her bare knee brushed against the rough fabric of Viserys' tunic as she moved her legs around. Her now bare womanhood was brushing against the fabric of her dress, causing her to moan. Viserys smirked as his hands began to tug at her dress, attempting to pull it over her head. Arya stretched her arms, making it easier for Viserys to undress her. As soon as he had pulled the dress over her head, she was sitting on his bed, completely bare. Her wonderfully soft womanly curves caressed her body as she sat down before him. Gods, she looked even more beautiful than he had thought she would. Her pale skin was so smooth despite the many bruises and scratches she had from practicing swordfighting. Viserys' hands caressed her inner thighs, making her squirm a bit.

Viserys could not help but smirk at her squirming due to his touch, "You are so beautiful, my wife." Viserys whispered huskily in her ear, kissing her lips. The kiss sent sparks through Arya's entire body, and she began to pant a bit. She felt so exposed, which she was. A part of her wanted to cover up her nakedness, but the rest of her really wanted to show Viserys her nakedness. She could feel how her bare breasts, especially her rosy nipples, brushed against the fabric of Viserys' tunic as he pulled her closer to his body. Without breaking the kiss, Viserys began to unbutton his tunic, letting it fall to the ground. He removed his boots aswell, immediately. 

The flame of the lit candle which stood on the nightstand beside him, flickered violently due to Viserys' sudden movements. He let his cape fall to the ground before removing his belt with his sword. Arya watched the man intensely as he began to undress himself. She bit her lip as she watched how more and more skin got revealed. He removed his shirt and unbuttoned his breeches, pulling them off. He removed his lips from hers and pushed her further down on the mattress, pinning her down with his strong arms. Arya felt so intimidated, "Oh, Viserys..." She breathed, feeling the cold sheets rubbing against her bare body. The man them removed his own small clothes, leaving him completely bare before Arya. Arya admired the sight before her. His body was so muscular and strong.

Viserys leaned closer to her, their bare and slightly sweaty chests were now caressing eachother as they both took heavy and deep breaths. Arya could feel the unfamiliar wetness between her legs, and so could Viserys. Viserys could feel her wetness, since some of it dripped down on the mattress and then on him. He could feel her heavy breathing as he put his head down to her collarbone, licking it sensually. His hair caressed her neck as he did that. Arya's ribcage touched Viserys', since their bodies were so close to eachother now. Arya's body tensed up and she could feel a warm feeling spreading through her body as Viserys touched her like that. Moans and small grunts escaped both of their lips. Viserys moaned, gently biting the soft skin of her collarbone.

Arya gasped as soon as she felt Viserys' teeth on her skin, "Viserys, Oh Gods!" Arya cried out, feeling how he bit her a bit harder now. Viserys got so turned on by her moans, and he had not even entered her yet. "My beautiful, wild wife..." Viserys growled in want, pushing his naked body closer to hers. Arya's eyes widened as he did that, she had never felt anyone so close to her before. What they were doing was so intimate and Arya loved the arousal and excitement that came with it. Viserys moved one of his hands closer to Arya's wet womanhood, smirking like a madman as he did so. She was already so wet for him. "My wolf-girl, you are so wet..." The young Targaryen man rasped in her ear, touching her wet and sensitive outer lips with his slender fingers. 

The girl shivered in want, the small hairs on her arms stood up and she stared right into his deep, lilac eyes. The large and slightly dark sleeping-chamber was soon out of her focus and the only thing she focused on was his touch and him. Arya licked her lips, "My husband..." She whispered, almost in a weak tone. For some reason, Viserys loved seeing the usually strong Arya like this: weak and his. It was amazing for him to see. Her bare, perky breasts rubbed against his bare upper chest as he rubbed his body on hers. The wetness between her legs was so appealing to him, so his manhood rested right before her already slick entrance. Arya gasped as she felt his hardness so close to her hole. Gods, he was so close to her now. Viserys bit his lip, feeling the beads of sweat on his upper body as he finally entered her. A loud scream escaped Arya's mouth as soon as she felt him filling her up inside. He was so big compared to her and it truly felt as if he was ripping her apart on the inside.

Viserys put a finger to her lips, smirking slightly, "My love, it will only hurt for a short while..." The young man could feel how their bare torsos slammed together each time he thrusted inside of her tight hole. The girl had tears in her eyes due to the sharp and piercing pain, but she refused to cry infront of him. She really wanted to do this, after all, so she decided to believe him when he said that it would only hurt for a short while. Little did she know that Viserys had never done this either, so how could he know that? 

Arya moved her hips closer to his, making her womanhood more accessible to him. Viserys could feel how her walls tightened around his lenght, pleasure soon engulfed his entire body. Viserys moaned, "Gods, Arya! You are so damn tight!" A low hissing sound escaped his semi-open lips as he pinned her further down on the bed, by placing both of his slender hands on her exposed breasts, heavily. Arya opened her mouth, feeling the wetness between her legs increase very much. At each thrust, she felt her whole body moving around. She gave herself to him completely, "Viserys! Please, faster!" Arya cried out, not even knowing what she was saying. It surely felt like their bodies were telling them exactly what to do. Viserys panted, looking down between Arya's legs. Right where her legs met, blood and wetness was dripping down on the white silksheets. He had even gotten some of her blood on his bare skin aswell. 

Smirking, he leaned closer to her, "It looks like I have claimed your maidenhead now, my love." He smirked, loving how her inner thighs were caked in blood, her own wetness and his juices. Arya looked frightened at first, but then she calmed down as she saw his smirk, "I think so too..." She whispered, placing a hand between her legs. She could see the blood staining her pale hand as she looked at it again. The pain and tension in her abdominal area had lessened and the pain was slowly turning into pure pleasure. Viserys began to pinch her nipples whilst thrusting inside of her, feeling her hips slamming against his as he did so. Arya let out a loud cry, feeling how his fingers were twisting her already sore nipples. "Oh Gods, you feel so good, Viserys... Your hands..." Arya could hardly speak any full sentences right now, since the arousal was so intense and almost paralyzing. As she opened her eyes, she could see how Viserys' beautiful Targaryen-features were highlighted by the soft and weak light from the lit candles. His silverhair looked so wet as he ran a hand through it, his lilac eyes looked dark with lust.

Viserys placed his lips on Arya's again, kissing her even more roughly this time. He could feel her heart pounding against his, "You taste so sweet!" Viserys growled against her lips, feeling how each thrust brought him closer to his orgasm. Arya whimpered and moaned, loving the things he did to her body. Soon enough, Arya could feel the warm liquid filling her up inside, as soon as she firmly bit down on the skin of his collarbone. "Viserys!" The girl hissed, loving the feeling of his seed trickling out of her. Then she felt it. The warm feeling which build up inside of her abdomen and spread through her entire body, almost in a tingling way. Her orgasm. 

Viserys panted, looking down on the sheets as he pulled out of her. He would have to change them in the morrow, since they had gotten incredibly filthy with blood and seed. Viserys laid down beside her, holding a tight grip around her naked body. She shivered at his warm touch, "You made me feel so good..." She whispered, huskily, looking at him. He seemed to love how she was still leaking on his sheets. He pulled her bare body closer to his, kissing her lips as he held around her abdomen. The smell of wine filled Arya’s nostrils as he kissed her tenderly, and she loved that smell. She was sure that she smelled of ale. He whispered into the darkness as his slender fingers traced the sensitive spot between her navel and lower abdomen. 

" _You are mine, Arya. Lady of Dragonstone.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it.   
> Thank you so much for reading!   
> Stay safe everyone, there are so many bad things happening in the world right now.   
> I don’t want any of you to get hurt!


	67. Change Is Approaching. (Jon Snow & Arya Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Arya are stranded on a deserted island. They have been stranded for a long time. Jon tries his best to raise Arya properly, but it turns out to be more difficult than he had imagined it to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Nudity, descriptions of blood (periods). 
> 
> Arya is 11 years old here and Jon is 16

It had been months. Months after the huge storm caused the ship to sink in the middle of the deep, dark ocean. Arya still had nightmares about her mother and father's screams as they were running around on the deck, trying to find a way to get off of the sinking ship. The young girl could still hear how Sansa tried to scream for help, with her saltwater filled lungs, if she allowed herself to think about such horrible memories. The rest of their family had died on that ship, and only Jon and Arya had made it to the shore alive. Jon could recall the terrible night as if it was yesterday, and the gruesome screams of his dying family-members still haunted his mind. It had been in the middle of the night when the two Stark-siblings had washed ashore, so they could hardly see where they were. 

As soon as they had gotten out of the water and up on on the warm sand, the loud sounds of birds chirping could be heard. Due to the darkness, neither of them could see any birds or any other animals for that matter. Yet, Jon could feel how this piece of land was definietly very exotic and... warm. Whenever he took a deep breath, the warm and humid air left a feeling of joy inside of his lungs. Even though Jon loved the cold weather back in Winterfell, he also loved to feel the warm air. However, Jon hoped they had found land with some kind of civilization. Little did he know that it was probably not the case. They were in the middle of the ocean, after all. 

However, as dawn broke, Jon and Arya could finally manage to see their surroundings. Jon had been right, it was an exotic island. The water was crystal clear, the sand was completely untouched and white. The palmtrees and flowers of all colors surrounding them had never been touched, everything looked so... natural and tropical. To his big disappointment, he could not see any other people on the island than the two of them. Arya could tell her brother was starting to feel concerned about their survival, a frown appeared on her pale face, "Jon... Do not worry, we will be fine. You know how to make fire, don't you?" Arya gave him a small smile, trying to encourage him a bit by boosting his confidence. Jon merely looked down at Arya, feeling the sun almost baking him alive. They were both wearing way too much clothes for this hot climate.

"I can make a fire, Arya. Perhaps people will have a better chance finding us if we make a huge bonfire..." The young man muttered, mostly to himself. He had never expected this to happen to them, not at all. His younger sister was all he had left now and he had to raise and protect her as best as he could. He was the only one there, afterall. 

"Jon? I am very hot..." The small girl whined, looking down at all of the layers of clothes she was wearing. Her feet began to shake slightly, since she felt so restless and warm. Jon felt incredibly warm aswell, so it would probably be best if they removed some of their clothes. "Arya, if you feel hot, you can just remove some of your clothes." Jon sighed, starting to take off some of his many layers of thick clothing. As soon as the words left Jon's mouth, the small girl began to undress herself. Infact, she took off all of her clothes, not even caring about her older brother seeing her naked. Jon's eyes widened slightly, "I said _some of your clothes_ , not all of it..." The man gave her a stern look, but after a moment, the stern look vanished completely from his face and he began to grin slightly. It was Arya, afterall. Why was he so surprised by this?

Arya crossed her arms over her upper body and sighed, "I love the feeling of running around completely naked, Jon! I feel so free!" She giggled, starting to run around on the sand. Jon watched how his little sister ran around like a maniac, a smirk spread across his lips, "Enjoy it while you can, Arya." Jon laughed, suddenly feeling happy that their mother was not there to see what was happening. She would never have let Arya run around completely naked like that. That was for sure. Jon had feared that the shipwreck would be very hard on Arya's mental health, so he was just happy to see her running around, unbothered like that. _________________________

Many months passed by, and people had still yet to find Arya and Jon. Jon was slowly starting to give up, knowing that they would probably never get to leave the island again. How could anyone possibly find them all the way out here? They couldn't. Even though Jon was being very pessimistic about never being able to leave the island, Arya tried to maintain her positive attitude. "Jon, we will have to stay here for a while so we have to get the best out of it..." Arya tried to tell him, smiling a small innocent smile at the young man. Whenever he heard his sister talking to him like that, Jon could not help himself but smile widely at her, admiring how she tried to stay strong.

After the shock and trauma of the shipwreck had lessened slightly, the two of them had started creating their own routines on the island in order to make things easier for them. Each morning, they would walk to the lagoon together, which was located deep inside of the jungle. Together, they would have plenty of fun in the water, bathing together without a single care in the world. Jon would often help Arya by washing her hair and back for her. Jon had even created his own spear so he could go hunting for fish after their morning-bath. 

Jon had gotten quite good at catching fish and Arya was always the one picking up fresh water from the lake nearby the beach. In a way, they both had chores to fulfill every single day in order to survive. Arya loved the life they had made for themselves on the island, if she was being honest. It was so peaceful and it was just Jon and her along with all of the wild animals of the jungle. She felt so free here and she could be herself. 

Raising a girl had never been an easy task. However, having to raise a girl alone on a deserted island certainly didn't make it any easier. Ever since that godawful shipwreck, Jon had thought about how on earth he should be able to raise Arya properly. Jon knew it would be difficult, but he would still try his best. Arya did not always make it easy for him, though. Lately, Jon had started to notice how Arya's body was beginning to develop. It all began as they bathed together in the lagoon. Naturally, they both undressed before getting inside of the cool water.

However, it was like something about Arya was... different. To his great fear, he was right. As soon as his sister entered the lagoon, the young man noticed how her breasts were starting to bud and how her curves were starting to shape her hips and the rest of her body. He did not get to see much of her since her body was quickly submerged by the water. Arya had indeed grown very much for the past few months, and Jon was starting to relalize it now. Arya had wanted to play with Jon in the water that day, but he hestitated. It did not feel right anymore. Of course, Arya had asked him what was wrong since he was not acting himself. Yet, he could not bring himself to talk to her about it. Not now. "I just... I just don't think we should bathe together anymore, Arya..." Jon managed to say. The disappointment and confusion on Arya's face was heartbreaking. Immediately, she thought it was because he didn't want to spend time with her anymore. Right after he had told her that, she abandoned him, feeling the need to run away from him.

The other day, she started an argument with him for no reason and she got so sad afterwards. Jon had merely told her to cover herself up with her underwear. Jon had tried to sit down and talk to her about it, but she would not listen. Apparently, she loved how she could run around naked like this. So, Jon decided to stop talking about it. However, today he wanted to talk to Arya about covering up her most private areas, again. Maybe she would listen to him this time.

"Arya, please just use this... It is improper to run around naked all of the time..." Jon had said, giving her her underwear. He himself was only wearing his underwear aswell, so that would be alright. Immediately, Arya began to cry and stomp her foot on the sand, "No! Jon, I want to be naked! There are no other people here, anyway. It is just you and I and the animals..." The girl muttered in a sour tone, not understanding why she had to cover herself up now all of a sudden. She had grown used to being naked all of the time. A sigh escaped Jon's mouth as he listened to Arya's words. He really didn't want to make her sad, but she was starting to become a young woman and it would not be appropriate for her to run around completely naked. 

Before Jon had been able to say anything, the girl had run off into the jungle, wishing to be all by herself. In the background, she could hear Jon yelling for her to come back. She did not obey his orders, however. Jon felt so scared as he saw her running away from him like that. What if she met a predator or something else on her way? She would not stand a chance against it. Jon had to run after her. He grabbed his spear and ran inside of the jungle.

Her mood was swinging all of the time. She was both mad and sad about this. The jungle had always been one of her favorite spots on the island. It had a lake, animals and beautiful plants and trees with vines hanging down from their branches. It was magical and it soothed Arya to walk all by herself inside of it. She needed some peace to clear her head. The monkeys had been howling in the distance. Jon sometimes found their sounds to be scary, but not Arya. Arya found them to be soothing and she smiled whenever she heard them howling in the distance. The girl loved the jungle. All of the beautiful, huge trees towered over her every single time she walked beneath them, and they made her feel so small. The trees had stood in the same spot for hundreds, if not thousands of years, and for some reason that thought soothed the young girl.

As she walked aimlessly through the jungle, swinging her arms around her body, she gently pushed away some branches and vines which got in her way as she walked. She was so angry with Jon, so she accidentally cut over a vine with her bare hand as she tried to remove it from her path. A sigh escaped her mouth as she fetched a banana for herself, starting to peel it. She looked down at her naked body and shook her head, "Jon hates you now..." The girl could feel the tears building up inside of her eyes. Why had Jon's attitude towards her changed so suddenly? Arya had no idea. She sat her naked frame down on a large tree, leaning against one of its huge, ancient branches, starting to think abot everything that had happened. She could feel how the bark of the tree scraped her bare back, but she did not care. She needed some time alone.

As she sat down on the tree, she could feel the humid air hitting the bare skin of her body, making her shiver a bit. The air left traces of wetness on her bare abdomen and her stomach. For a moment, she stared down at her lower stomach and admired the perfect droplets of water on her stomach. She ate more of her banana, the tears were streaming down her cheeks now. She was grateful that nobody was around to see her in that awful state. How could Jon be so cruel? He was almost naked aswell. Or, he did wear underwear but still. Jon was just being incredibly unfair, why couldn't he just let her run around naked?

Then, suddenly, Arya could hear a noise coming from the bushes. She gulped hard, her eyes locked on the moving bushes infront of her. "W-who is there?" She asked with a shaky voice, biting her lip so she would not scream. Her heart was pounding in her chest, what if it was a predator? Jon had not taught her how to hunt yet, so she would not stand a chance. "Arya! Thank God you are alright! Do not run away from me like that!" A frown soon appeared on her face as she found out about the "animal" in the bushes true identity. It was just Jon. Arya eyed his body, noticing just how much dirt he had gotten on his bare torso and calves. The man smiled at her and approached her, but Arya scooted away from him in protest, "What are you doing? I wish to be alone..." She sighed, looking down at her lap to avoid looking at Jon. She could hear a sigh escaping her older brother's mouth, his warm and slightly wet hand rested heavily upon her bare shoulder. Her first reaction was to slap his hand away, but she did not do it. Arya didn't wish to upset Jon afterall.

Finally, the girl allowed her eyes to meet his. His eyes almost looked sad. "Arya, please come back with me to the beach... We can talk there." Jon tried to reason, wishing to get out of the jungle as fast as possible. Every single time Jon could hear a noise, he would anxiously look over his shoulder, hoping to see what it was. Arya sighed and slowly got down from the tree, putting her hands on her bare hips in a sassy manner, "Why? What do you want to talk about now, Jon?" She sneered, kicking a small stone with her bare foot. Jon was kind of taken back by Arya's sudden change in attitude. She used to be so positive all of the time, but now she was just bitter. "Arya... That attitude has to go, you know that." Jon started, giving her a small smile. However, Arya did nothing to return his smile in any way. She let out a small, animal-like growl and shook her head, "Shut up, Jon. I do not wish to speak to you right now." The girl sighed, looking down at the jungle-floor. She could feel Jon looking at her body, but she didn't care. It was not her problem.

"Arya..." Jon murmured, approaching his little sister. God, what had he done? She was being so bitter towards him now. He had merely tried to get her to wear clothes. He was still hoping that they would one day return to the civilization, and if they did that, Arya would have a very hard time adjusting to the "normal" life. Therefore, he wanted her to wear atleast some kind of clothing. Arya eyed him angrily, her grey eyes were piercing now, which scared Jon quite a bit. She walked closer to Jon, "What! Why do you hate me so much all of a sudden?" Arya asked, her voice cracked slightly. Did she... Did she really believe that Jon did all of this because he hated her? Oh God... Jon gulped and started fidgeting with his fingers, "Arya... Please just come back with me to the beach, I will explain it to you. I could never hate you, Arya. Never. I do this because I love you!." He reassured her softly, holding around both of her bare shoulders as he guided her back to the beach with him. 

Arya stared at Jon as he walked her back to the beach, her lips curled into a frown, "If you loved me, you would let me do whatever I wanted to do, Jon..." She muttered bitterly, letting him guide her back to the beach. "You should go wash off soon." Arya mumbled as she nodded towards his dirty torso and calves. Jon chuckled and nodded, "I will after we have talked, Arya." He murmured in a soft tone, slapping away some vines and branches with his hands. "Thank God you are alright, Arya. I thought you had been eaten by a bear or something like that..." Jon squeezed her shoulders gently, making her roll her eyes slightly, "Sadly not. I am still here, so I suppose you are not that lucky, Jon." Jon gave her a curious glance, his eyebrows came together in conusion as he stopped in his tracks, "Excuse me, what? What are you saying?" He questioned, walking again. Arya just shook her head but didn't answer his question. Perhaps she would talk more once they reached the beach. 

Arya panted slightly, the warmth of the air was just too much, even though she didn't wear anything. Suddenly, she felt so exposed and naked. Her hands went to cover her own nakedness, suddenly not wanting Jon to see her like this. She looked down in shame, hoping her body would be invisible to him now. Arya had never felt that way about her own nakedness before and it honestly terrified her alot. Jon looked at her and bit his lip. Kind of understanding what she was thinking about. Gingerly, he tossed her her worn out, white underwear, "You can cover yourself up now..." Perhaps there would be no need for a talk now. Arya took a deep, shaky breath, feeling how the warm and humid air coated the inside of her lungs. Shakily she put on her underwear, feeling more confident once it was safely secured on her. 

Jon gave her a small smile as he sat down on the sand, gesturing for Arya to sit down beside him. He stared out in the horizon, exhaling deeply. "I do not hate you, Arya. I do this to protect you..." Jon started, turning his head towards Arya. Arya sat down on the warm sand, feeling how it submerged the back of her thighs and her arse. "You have to explain it better, Jon. You say that you don't hate me but obviously you do all of this to annoy me..." Arya wrapped her arms around her knees and stared at Jon, waiting for him to answer her. Jon bit his cheek, realizing how difficult it would be to explain this to her. The man cleared his throat and looked at Arya. Her pale skin was already covered in a thin layer of sweat since she was sitting on the sand, directly exposed to the sun's light. He could see how hee dark har shone in the sun, which distracted him a bit. "Arya... I am doing this because I want to protect you. If we ever get off of this island and back into the civilization, it will be hard to readjust to our old way of living. However, if you wear some clothes now, I believe it won't be too hard for you to get used to wearing clothes again." Jon tried to explain whilst scratching the back of his warm neck, nervously. Arya slowly nodded her head, somehow understanding what he meant. He was just trying to make it easier for her if they ever got off of the island again. "So... You are not doing this to annoy me?" She asked him shyly, running her hand through some of the smooth and warm sand, letting it slide through her fingers. Jon quickly shook his head and gave her a small smile, "Of course not, Arya. I would not do something to annoy you. Or, atleast not like that." He chuckled, ruffling her hair like he used to do when they were children.

Arya chuckled, her mood had improved slightly, but she was still feeling a bit frustrated about it all. The smile on her face did not last for long, and Jon noticed how it vanished from her face. Gently, he put a hand on her shoulder, his dark eyes shone with worry as he observed her like a hawk. "Jon? I just... I just don't get it. A few days ago you told me we should not bathe together anymore. Why?" She wondered out loud, crossing her arms over her chest. Jon could feel his cheeks heat up at her question. Oh dear God. He hoped she had forgotten about that. Apparently, she had not forgotten about it at all. Suddenly, the sun felt even warmer on Jon's body than before Arya asked him that question. He knew that he had to say something to her, though, or else he feared she would get angry with him again. Jon cleared his throat, feeling slightly uncomfortable. His eyes were fixed on the sand, "It is... I am... I am just trying to prepare you for what happens when we return to the civilization. We will not be able to bathe together then, so it would just make things harder for you..." Jon did not say anything about the real reason why he could no longer bathe with her. It was too soon to tell her about that, he figured. Arya sighed and tilted her head, one of her hands went up to touch her now red and exposed shoulder.

"I thought we had so much fun together in the lagoon... Didn't you have fun with me while we were bathing, brother?" Arya asked him innocently, not knowing it could be seen as innapropriate. Jon did not expect that question at all, and he had no idea what to say to her. She was still so young and it would be very hard for her to understand. "Of course we had fun, Arya. It is not that. I just don't want you to get too used to this, since we will not be able to keep on doing it..." The man bit his lip, hoping all of her questions would come to an end soon.

Arya watched how the warm breeze played with Jon's messy hair as he spoke. God, it had grown so much and it looked odd. "I...Alright. I suppose I will have to bathe alone from now on then..." Arya sighed, running a sand-covered hand through her hair. Jon could not help but chuckle, moving slightly closer to his little sister with a grin on his face, "Silly girl, do not put sand in your hair! It will be so hard to get it out of there!" Jon exclaimed, both of his hands were now rummaging through Arya's hair. Then, Jon's face turned more serious again, and he nodded gently at her question. "Yes, I think that would be a good idea, Arya. It is not because I don't wish to keep you company, I just... Can't." The man muttered, mentally cursing himself for making awful and useless excuses all of the time.

Arya let out a small giggle and gave him a sad smile. It was moments like these which made her realize that it would not be the same as before. Still, she had no idea what she had done wrong. If he thought it was fun to bathe with her too, why didn't he just do so? They would probably never get rescued anyway, so what was the point? Besides, Arya hated walking to the lagoon all by herself, since she had to walk on a very dark path through the jungle to get to it. She did know the basics of how to protect herself, but if she was going to stand face to face with a dangerous predator, it would kill her instantly. Would Jon even mind if it did kill her? Arya was starting to doubt it.

"Alright. I will have to bathe alone, then. Let us hope I won't get eaten by a tiger or something like that..." Arya finally muttered, getting up from the sand, brushing the sand off of her thighs and her arse. Jon could not help but notice how small her underwear seemed now. The way her white panties hugged her womanhood tightly indicated just how she was growing out of her clothes. Slowly but surely. He bit her lip, feeling pity in his heart for her. Poor girl, she was starting to grow out of her underwear and they could not just buy another pair for her.

Suddenly, there were so many new things she would have to get used to. Arya put her hands on her hips and looked down at Jon who was still sitting on the sand. She could hear the parrots chirping behind her and the monkeys howling inside of the jungle. Luckily, those noises seemed to calm her down while they startled Jon. As Arya was standing, looking out in the horizon, Jon could see a sudden feeling of discomfort on her face. Immediately, that alarmed him very much, and he quickly got up from the sand, not even bothering to brush off the sand. Arya could feel a weird kind of tightness and soreness in her breasts. It came right out of the blue, and it caused her to wrap both of her hands around her upper body, trying to lessen the sudden, weird pain a bit.

"Arya, God... Sit down, you are not feeling well..." Jon muttered, gently holding around her shoulders as he safely made her sit down on the sand. The girl was still clutching her breasts tight, groaning in pain. She suddenly felt embarrassed by sitting like this infront of Jon. She could feel Jon rubbing her back in soothing circles, his warm breath hit the back of her neck as he slowly exhaled. He was so concerned for her well-being now. "I-it hurts Jon... My... My breasts hurt. Why?" She let out a pained groan, tears began to build up in her eyes, the pain was intensifying. Jon hugged Arya from the side and kissed her slightly wet hair, "You probably just slept in a wrong position or something, Arya. Maybe you should rest..." Jon murmured, sighing. Arya clutched her breasts harder, not being able to keep the tears at bay any longer. Soon enough, tears trickled down her cheeks, and a small sob escaped her mouth. As soon as Jon noticed Arya's current state, he scooted closer to her and picked her up in his arms, making sure that she felt safe. However, even that hurt very much, since Jon accidentally pressed her body closer to his, causing her breasts to be squeezed.

Arya let out a pained yelp, a low hissing sound escaped her mouth. Jon immediately loosened his grip around her body, worried that he had injured her somehow. His eyes looked even more worried now, "Arya! Are you alright? What happened?" He whispered, stroking her hair. He dried away her tears with the pad of his thumb. Arya's body was shaking slightly in his arms and it broke his heart. She was truly in pain, Jon could feel it, see it and hear it. Her grey eyes looked up at him, and God, Jon had never seen her looking so weak before. She opened her mouth, "It hurts so much, Jon... What can I do?" Her voice cracked and she closed her eyes. Her whole body felt so warm and sensitive to all kinds of touch, some cold-sweat appeared on her forehead aswell. Jon felt so bad for her, he had no idea how he could help her. Jon was starting to feel slightly desperate. However, he had to do his best to look calm infront of Arya. 

"Dear sister, I think you should get some rest... We can eat some supper first. I caught two big fish earlier today." Arya hestitated a bit before she finally nodded her head. Jon smiled and got up from the sand, "I will start up the fire. Just stay here." Jon kissed Arya's forehead before he walked over to their homemade firepit. He just hoped Arya would feel better after eating something. The girl laid down on her back, the soothing feeling of the warm sand submerging her back, it felt as if she was recieving a warm from behind. A moan of pain escaped her mouth, "Damnit." She cursed through gritted teeth, curling her body into a ball. Sighing, she held around her knees, trying to make the godawful soreness go away. Then, she suddenly remembered her how she also had some chores to do. She had to fetch water for Jon and her. Arya did her best to sit up, jerking her head towards Jon who was busy trying to light the fire. His hands were already covered in soot, since he had some issues starting up the fire. The fish were lying on two leaves on the ground, waiting to be cooked over the fire by Jon.

Arya propped herself up on one elbow, "I-i have to go fetch water for us, Jon..." As soon as Jon heard her weak voice, he immediately turned his head towards her. She looked so weak as she was sitting there on the sand, barely holding herself up. Jon approached her slowly, "No, Arya. Sit back down. Do not worry about fetching water right now. We will figure something out, you are in too much pain to walk alone through the jungle now..." He insisted, gently pushing down Arya on the ground, accidentally leaving a black handprint on her bare shoulder as he did so. It did not seem like Arya got angry at him for it, though.

Arya nodded her head, feeling very grateful for Jon. He was always so protective of her, and even though it was sometimes annoying, she still loved him for it. "Alright, I will lie back down." Arya mumbled, gently placing her hands on her hips. The sun was shining right down on her body, warming it up. Jon walked back to the fire, "You can lie down until supper is served." Jon could not help but feel concerned for his sister. Arya merely nodded, not having any energy to answer her brother. She was just happy that she could lie down for a bit. Her whole body was aching, so she prayed to God that the pain would go away once she had eaten something. Arya watched how Jon cooked the fish over the fire, admiring how skilled he was. He had done this many times before, but it still never failed to amaze her. If only she could be as good as him. 

The sun was starting to set and soon enough the entire sky above the island was a huge mass of different shades of orange, red and yellow. The sky had been blue all day, but now it seemed like the blue color had transformed into one thousand colors. Each night, Arya would sit on the beach and look up at the paintings, which the earth created on the sky with clouds and light. "Arya? Supper is served." Jon's voice pulled Arya out of her thoughts, making her snap back to reality. Jon was standing beside her, holding up two cooked fish. Arya chose the smallest one, since she was not feeling that hungry, which was odd. "Thank you, Jon. Look at the sky. It is so beautiful, isn't it?" Arya murmured, gingerly biting down on her fish. Jon sat down on the sand beside her and looked up at the nightsky above their heads. A wide smile spread across his face, his dark curls reflected the very last of the sun's rays. "It is very beautiful, Arya. The nature is amazing..." He trailed off, removing his eyes from the sky and down on his makeshift leaf-plate. 

Arya smiled and took another bite of her fish, realizing how hungry she had actually been even though she didn't feel hungry before she started to eat. Perhaps that was the reason why she had felt so off today. She watched carefully how Jon bit into his fish, hoping she would be able to mimic his actions so she wouldn't spill too much fish down on the sand. The two Starks sat beside eachother, quietly for the rest of their meal, watching the sun setting. The sun had now been replaced by the moon, which hung high in the sky, reflecting its light in the dark ocean. Arya was starting to wonder how long the two of them had been sitting down on the sand, since she had completely lost track of time. 

Arya licked clean the bones of the fish, making sure that she had eaten all of the meat of the fish. Jon watched her in amusement, a small chuckle escaped his mouth, "I am not that bad of a cook, am I now?" Jon teased, nudging her bare elbow gently. Arya giggled and put down her leaf-plate on the sand, hugging her knees with both of her arms. "You are alright..." She teased with a grin, playfully hitting Jon's elbow. She earned a chuckle from him. Then, her gaze fell on Jon's soot-covered hands. It looked like he had tried to wipe them off on hid bare torso. A sigh escaped the young girl's mouth, "Jon, you have dirtied yourself again. I think you need a bath before bed..." She chuckled, smiling at him. Jon looked down at himself, his eyes widened slightly as he saw hiw dirty he was. 

"Are you alright though, Arya? Will you go to sleep now? Are you still in pain? I don't want to leave you if you are still in pain..." Jon bit his lip, frowning a bit as he crossed his arms over his muscular chest. "Jon, do not worry about me, I am fine. My body still hurts but I will just go to sleep now." She tried to reassure him, hoping he would agree to go washing himself up a bit. Jon eyed Arya for a moment before he softly nodded his head, "Promise me that you will go straight to bed, Arya." He told her in a stern tone, getting up from the now cold sand. The girl nodded before Jon went over to plant a kiss on her forehead, "Sleep tight, Arya." He murmured before disappearing into the darkness of the jungle. Arya sighed, struggling to get up from the sand. She wrapped both of her arms around herself as she walked towards their homemade hut, which they had built a long time ago. It was small, but atleast you could have a roof over your head while sleeping. 

Arya yawned, her eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness of the hut as she laid down on her makeshift bed made out of leaves. The air felt slightly chilly on her exposed skin, since she was just wearing her underwear and the sun had abandoned the sky. A small shiver went through her body, but she tried not to pay any attention to it. Quickly, she closed her eyes, wishing to escape from that horrible pain of hers. Luckily. It seemed to work. Arya could feel how she was slowly drifting off to sleep, leaving all kinds of pain behind.

Dawn was just about to break when Arya woke up from her deep slumber. A small groan escaped the girl's mouth as she slowly opened her eyes, trying to adjust them to the sudden light. It was incredibly early and Arya had never tried to wake up before Jon did. However, today it seemed like she was up way earlier than her brother. The girl sat up in her "bed" and looked around in the hut. She saw a very shirtless Jon sleeping on the floor next to her, snoring quietly. Arya smiled softly, enjoying the sun's weak and soft rays lighting up the dark hut. Everything looked so much more beautiful and fresh before dawn. Why had Jon never told her about the beauty of early mornings? 

Slowly, without waking up Jon, Arya walked outside of the hut, inhaling the delightful, fresh morning-air through her nose. The lovely smells of the sea and different flowers hit her nostrils. Everything smelled better before dawn. Even though it was still very early, she wanted to bathe in the lagoon. Even though she would have to walk on a dark and creepy path, it would be worth it. Jon didn't want to bathe with her anymore, afterall. Her breasts were still sore as she walked, making the walk rather uncomfortable. Atleast the birds were chirping in the ancient trees, as if they were saying goodmorning to Arya as she walked past them. They were starting to wale up aswell now.

The girl smiled through the pain and let out a sigh of relief once she finally reached the lagoon. The morning mist had completely submerged the lagoon, making it hard for the young girl to see anything. Excitedly, she skipped towards the bank of the lagoon, removing her underwear. Arya was now standing completely naked before the lagoon, looking down at her own reflection in the clear water. God, her body had... Changed in ways she didn't think were possible. She could hardly recognize herself anymore. Curiously, she ran a shaky hand over her bare breasts and her abdominal area. To her surprise, her body reacted to her touch in a rather odd way. It shivered and her heart began to pound inside of her chest. A small gasp left the girl's mouth as her hand accidentally brushed against her pubic bone. Why did it feel so weird to touch her body all of a sudden? She had never felt that way before. It felt so weird... yet it felt kind of good aswell. Arya glanced down at her own reflection once again, frowning at what she was seeing. It certainly didn't look like her anymore. 

The girl had so many questions, and they were constantly repeating themselves inside of her mind. Why did she suddenly feel the urge to cover up her body? She used to be so comfortable around Jon and she didn't mind if he saw her naked or not. She used to be so carefree. Now her head was filled to the brim with thoughts and she was nowhere carefree. However, her and Jon's relationship had changed now, it seemed. It made her want to cry since she loved Jon and wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. At the same time, her mind and body told her to hide from him. Waves of shame often washed over her aswell now too. It felt like her body was punishing her for something. Arya had no idea what she had done to deserve such foul, painful punishment. Arya sighed, looking down at her budding breasts. She had never noticed them before, so they must have started to develop recently.

Arya's blood ran cold as she began to think about whether or not Jon had seen these... strange lumps of fat on her upper body whilst bathing together. Her cheeks turned a crimson red color the more she thought about it. Wishing to stop her steady stream of thoughts, Arya finally got inside of the lagoon, letting the cold water submerging her nakedness completely. She enjoyed being all by herself right here right now. Arya smiled as she dived and swam around among the small fishes in the lagoon. In the background, Arya could hear the sounds of the monkeys fighting with eachother, which they did almost every single morning. Their screams and howls sounded louder this morning, though. It sounded very familiar though and it made Arya smile widely. She could finally wash off that black handprint which Jon had accidentally put on her last night.

A small moan came out of her mouth as she threw herself around in the water, swimming around the entire lagoon. It was a truly beautiful place, and it was one of Arya's favorite spots for sure. As she continued to swim and dive, she could feel something odd. It was a very uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. In her lower stomach to be exact. Arya tried to ignore it, even though it felt as if the pain was intensifying greatly now. 

The girl stood up in the water, starting to clean herself up a bit. However, as she looked into the water, her smile quickly vanished. Her grey, innocent eyes widened in terror as she saw it: Blood. Crimson blood was flowing in the water. At first, she thought it had something to do with all of the fishes. However, after a while, she found out that the blood came from _her_. Arya was panicked and her body shook with terror. What had happened? She could not see any cuts on her body anywhere. Had she hurt herself? As soon as she looked closer, she could see how blood had stained her pale inner thighs aswell. She didn't remember cutting herself there. The girl put both of her hands down in the water, her heart pounded harder and harder as she saw how red her hands were once she pulled them out of the water. 

The girl began to cry, feeling so ashamed and terrified, "Jon! Oh God, Jon! Help me! Please!" The girl screamed at the top of her lungs, her words echoed throughout the jungle and the cave with the lagoon. Some birds stopped chirping as they heard her scream. Startled, they flew further away from her. The poor girl was shaking, and her legs could no longer carry her. The pain in her breasts and her abdominal area was getting too intense. Feeling defeated, Arya sat down in the lagoon, sniffling. She felt so weak and pathetic. The girl hugged her knees in the water, mentally preparing herself for her own death. She would bleed to death in the lagoon, she was sure of it. Atleast she would die somewhere pretty. 

Jon was sleeping peacefully when he heard the loud scream. Immediately, he got out of his bed and looked around, comfused. Arya was not by his side. That could only mean one thing: Arya was the one who had screamed for help. Feeling incredibly alarmed, Jon put on his underwear and ran out of the hut, as fast as his legs could carry him. 

"Arya! Arya!" Jon yelled, trying to figure out where his sister was. The many sounds of the jungle made it difficult for him to hear Arya. Then, as he made his way through the jungle, he heard the small and weak sobs of his little sister. The sounds seemed to come from the lagoon. Jon ran to the lagoon as quickly as possible, and the sight which met him once he got there, almost caused him to faint. Arya was sitting in the middle of the lagoon, with blood surrounding her body. "Arya! Oh my God! Did you hurt yourself? What happened?" Jon was panicked now to say the least. He could see the fear in Arya's eyes as he approached the water with hasty footsteps. "No! Don't come any closer, Jon..." Arya said, desperately trying to hide her body beneath the water. Jon quickly shook his head and walked inside of the lagoon, "Arya, no! You are hurt, I have to see if you have a cut somewhere!" Jon sighed, walking through the water to get to her. Arya looked scared and instinctively, she moved further away from him as he approached her. She did not wish for him to see her so... weak and pathetic. Bleeding and with tears rolling down her cheeks. Arya was starting to get scared. What if her blood attracted wild animals and preditors? This was not just a cut... This would not stop bleeding, it just continued to leak into the water. 

Jon was still not thinking logically. He was certain that Arya had hurt herself in some way, and now she would need help to stop the bleeding. However, as soon as Jon moved his hand closer to her body, she slapped away his hand, her other free hand was wrapped tightly around her stomach. "Arya? Are you in pain? What is it?" Jon murmured softly, stroking her wet hair. Her terrified eyes looked up at him, "I... I am going to die! It hurts so much, Jon! My stomach is killing me and... " She cried, feeling the humiliation washing over her. God, she hoped he was not looking at her nakedness right now. Jon put a gentle hand on her shoulder, sighing. Then, suddenly, it all dawned on him: Arya was not hurt. Arya was simply starting to become a young woman. Oh God, he was so not prepared for this. 

"Arya... Sweet sister, you... You are not dying. This is... normal." God, he was horrible at this and he knew it. Arya looked up at him, sobbing as she moved her body around in the water slightly. Her grey eyes showed pure panic and Jon knew he would have to try to calm her down. “Jon... I am dying... This is not normal! I am bleeding uncontrollably and you can't even imagine the pain!" Arya croaked, still feeling terrified. Jon could not help but pity Arya. She had no idea what was happening to her body. Jon's face softened slightly as he caressed her chin, "This is normal, I promise." Jon whispered softly. He could not help but notice how much her little body shook and how she desperately tried to cover up her body from him, clearly feeling very humiliated. Arya looked up at him, sighing, "How is this normal, Jon? It feels awful!" Even though Arya hated crying, she could no longer hold her tears back. He had to talk to her about this. 

Jon gave her a sad smile, beginning to walk out of the water. They would talk better if they sat down on the beach. The beautiful, soft colors of dawn shone directly down on Arya as she sat down in the middle of the lagoon. "Come on, Arya. I promise I will explain all of this to you..." Jon sighed, gesturing for Arya to come and stand beside him. The girl was still shocked and she hestitated, instinctively hiding her body in the water. However, after a bit, the girl sighed and started to walk out of the water, biting her lip so she wouldn't cry. She could feel Jon's eyes on her but she did not pay attention to it. As soon as she reached the bank of the river, so grabbed her underwear and put it on. 

Immediately, Jon went over to Arya, almost pulling down her panties for her, "Arya, do not put your panties on just yet! You will stain them..." Jon bit his lip, his eyes looked into hers. It was already too late, though. A big red stain had already formed in the very middle of her panties, causing the young girl to shake. Jon pulled the shaking girl in for a hug, feeling how she cried on his bare torso. Her body was cold and wet, which made Jon shiver slightly. The warmth of his body seemed to calm Arya down slightly, though. Jon could feel how her naked and wet body shook against his. A frown could be seen on his face as he hugged her tighter. 

"J-jon... I need it to stop, please." She sobbed, feeling how the blood between her legs wasn't stopping. This could not be normal. She could even feel a small trail of blood running down her leg as she hugged him tighter. This broke Jon's heart. His sister was in pain and she was so terrified. He had to help her somehow. He ran a hand over her wet hair and kissed her forehead, "It will stop, I promise." The man murmured in her ear, sighing a bit. It would take time though and what was she supposed to do until the bleeding stopped? They had no rags or anything like that on the island. Then, suddenly, some leaves caught Jon's gaze. Perhaps they could halt the bleeding a little.

Gently, he let go of her shaking frame and bent down to grab a handful of the leaves. Jon gave her a quick glance before he gently pulled down her already bloodstained panties. That stain would be hard to get out, Jon knew that. Arya could feel the heat in her cheeks as he did that. It was so embarrassing for her. She just hoped he wouldn't stare too much at her bare nether regions. He tried his best to avoid the blood caking her inner thighs.

"J-jon? What are you doing?" Arya asked, looking down at how he slid her panties down her bare legs. The thin trail of blood met his eyes as his eyes darted around, making him frown slightly. Poor Arya. He understood why she was so terrified though. Who wouldn’t be terrified when seeing this much blood coming out of your body? His rough hands gently placed the leaves in the bottom of her panties. He then pulled them up before he looked up at Arya. "I am trying to help you, little sister..." He whispered, smiling at her. Arya softly nodded her head and drew a shaky breath. She could feel her bare feet on the cold jungle-floor as she stood beside him, putting on the rest of her underwear.

"W... Will I ever stop b-bleeding?" She asked him shakily, wrapping her hands tighter around his bare torso. His warmth had a soothing effect on her sore lower abdomen. Jon could see how much pain she was in, and he pitied her so much, "Sweetie, of course it will stop. I promise it will." He whispered, guiding her towards the beach. "Is the pain very bad?" Jon asked, slapping away some vines which had gotten in their way as they walked. He could feel how heavy and weak Arya felt as she leaned against his body. He could only imagine the pain. The girl nodded her head, her grey tearful eyes looked up at her brother, almost pleadingly, "Yes. It is so bad, Jon. You can’t even imagine...” Arya began to cry again, her legs shaking beneath her body as she supported herself against Jon who was holding a claw-like grip around her petite body so she wouldn’t fall. The morning mist inside of the jungle had vanished once the two Stark-siblings returned to the beach.

“I am sorry, Arya. I wish I could take away the pain. However, try to sit on the sand. The sun will rise soon and its rays will heat up the sand.” Jon explained once they reached the beach. Arya was still soaking wet and shaking. Jon could see blood dripping down on the white sand as she stood there. Shit. The leaves were not absorbent enough, it seemed. However, he didn’t want to freak out Arya even more than she already was so he did not say anything. Arya placed both of her hands on her sore abdomen, cringing at how the rough leaves brushed against her sore womanhood. Jon too sat down before her, putting a hand on Arya’s shoulder as he did so. 

“You are not dying, Arya. You are merely becoming a young woman. Umm... This will happen every month and last for a few days. However, since we have no calendar here, you just have to see when you start ummm... bleeding.” Jon scratched the back of his neck with his free hand, smiling rather awkwardly at his still terrified little sister. The blood was now dripping out of her panties and down on the sand, staining the sand surrounding her. Arya raised an eyebrow and opened her mouth, feeling very confused about everything. “Why does it bleed, Jon?” She asked in an innocent tone, causing Jon to bite his lip. He had not prepared himself for all of her questions. 

“ _Let me help you clean up, Arya. I will tell you about it afterwards.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> I hope you are all doing alright. I am not doing that good right now, since we had to put my rabbit of 7 years to sleep last friday. She had cancer in her ovaries and she could not be saved, sadly. Everything happened so quickly and I am only now starting to realize that she is actually gone. 😭 I know it was the only right thing to do but I miss her so much. 
> 
> I have been so heartbroken ever since it happened, so therefore, updates might be a little slower at the moment.   
> Thank you for understanding!


	68. The Changes That Changed Us. (Arya Stark &/ Jon Snow)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "Change Is Approaching".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Nudity, descriptions of blood (period), incest, graphic descriptions of sex (later in this sequel) 
> 
> If this is not your cup of tea, do not read it!

Arya was still sitting on the sand when Jon suggested that he should help her clean up. To Arya, his words made no sense at all. First, he tells her that they can't and mustn't bathe together. Yet, now, he was telling her that he would like to help her clean up. Jon was indeed sending some very mixed signals and it made Arya feel even more confused than she already felt. The stabbing sensation in the girl's abdominal area had not lessened at all. A groan escaped her mouth as she wrapped both of her arms around her sore belly and looked up at Jon, "You confuse me now, Jon. I thought... I tought you did not wish to bathe with me anymore?" Arya sighed, biting hard down on her lip, hoping it would prevent the tears of pain from falling. Jon was worried enough already and she did not want to make him worry even more by weeping. Jon gulped slightly at her question. Her very _clever_ question.

Somehow, her innocent question annoyed him very much. His sister was right, he had just told her that they should not bathe together anymore. Yet, he still suggested that they should do it. It felt like the right thing to do, though. Jon could tell just how frightened Arya still felt about all of this, and Jon did not blame her at all. He could only imagine the flood of thoughts going through her head right now. It was not like anyone was going to see them, anyway. Arya needed his help and support now, what kind of brother would he be if he did not help her at all? He would be the kind of brother which he did not want to be. "Arya, you need my help right now. It is alright. I promise I will explain everything to you once we are at the lagoon. I think you need to be cleaned properly..." Jon bit his lip, his eyes automatically travelled down to Arya's bloodstained panties and the blood dripping down on the sand where she was sitting. Arya frowned slightly, but finally nodded her head, understanding that her brother merely wanted to help her.

"Thank you, Jon. I would appreciate that very much..." She mumbled, pressing her hands down on her stomach firmly. God, why was there so much pain? What could make the pain go away? Could it go away? Arya had too many questions and very few answers. So far. Jon's small smile abandoned his lips as he saw how much pain his sister was in. Oh, if only he could take away the pain entirely. The man scooted closer to his hurting sister and placed a rough, sand-covered hand on her back. Arya's entire body was shivering, and it broke Jon's heart to see her suffering so much. They had no painkillers or anything that would be able to help her getting rid of the cramps. They only had... Water and fire. Then, it clicked in Jon's mind: Heat. Heat could perhaps improve Arya's cramps a bit. It was definietly worth a try. Jon would do anything to make Arya feel just slightly better.

Slowly, Jon got up from the warm sand and stared out in the horizon. The sun had appeared on the sky whilst the two of them had been sitting down on the sand. It was a glorious sight and Jon could never get enough of it. The way the sun's weak rays collided with the surface of the deep, dark and dangerous sea made him feel so at peace. Yet, he knew he would have no time to enjoy the sunrise this morning, he would have to help his little sister. 

Arya stared up at her brother, her body looked so fragile and weak as she continued to sit down on the sand. She had still not noticed all of the blood dripping down her legs, though. Jon tried his best to move his eyes away from the blood, "Arya... Come with me. Let us walk to the lagoon, dear sister. I think a bath will make you feel better..." Jon held out his hand for her to take, knowing that her entire body felt very weak so she would need a hand to get up from the sand. Arya looked at his hand and hestitated a bit. The cramps had surely intensified and she was not sure whether or not she could actually stand up without supporting herself against Jon.

A blush appeared on the Stark-girl's cheeks as she grabbed Jon's hand and lifted herself up. At first, she felt incredibly dizzy as she stood beside him. She did not even bother trying to brush away the sand that was sticking to her half-naked body, since it would take too much of her energy. The girl knew it would be hard to brush away the sand due to all of the sweat on her body. Everything felt so weird and she still felt so embarrassed about everything that had happened. Jon quickly grabbed onto Arya's body, making sure she would not fall. It was like he could feel that she was feeling very dizzy and uncomfortable. Arya drew a shaky breath and tried to focus her gaze on the sand beneath her bare feet.

However, that was not the best idea. As soon as she looked down, she noticed all of the blood caking her inner thighs, running down her leg and dripping down on the sand, leaving a trail as she walked. Immediately, she let go of Jon's hand and used both of her hands to try to stop the blood from leaking down her legs. God, why did this have to happen to her? Tears of frustration and embarrassment stung in her eyes, but she refused to let them roll down her cheeks. She did not want to appear as weak infront of Jon. Especially not now. She pressed her hands closer to her womanhood, which resulted in both of her hands getting stained by her blood. She could not stop the blood from trickling down her legs either. It felt like a never-ending stream of blood gushing out of her. A small gasp escaped her mouth, and she wanted to scream her lungs raw.

Jon held a tight grip around Arya's shoulders and frowned at the sight before him, "Arya... Please just hold on to me. I do not want you to fall. Please don't be embarrassed about this, it is natural." He whispered to her, taking her bloodstained hand into his, sighing a bit. He knew it would be a very awkward conversation, but he had to talk to Arya about what was happening to her. The poor girl was still terrified. Arya's grey eyes did not dare to meet Jon's, but she softly nodded her head at his words. God, she felt so weak. Why didn't the bleeding stop? She felt like a badly wounded prey, and she was almost certain that the predator would smell her scent and hunt her down. She could just imagine how the dangerous predator would bite her, scratch her and eat her. The girl had no idea why her head was filled to the brim with such foul, dark thoughts. Perhaps it had something to do with her sudden bleeding? 

The sweat which was starting to form on the back of her neck due to the sun-exposure, did not exactly make her feel any less lightheaded. Even though it was still very early in the morning, the sun was starting to become more and more powerful by each passing second as all of the clouds flew away. Arya placed a shaky hand on her forehead, her body was trembling. How could any of this be normal? It surely didn't feel very normal, that was for sure. 

Jon held around Arya's waist and kissed her forehead. Right now, he did not care if he got any blood on him. He could feel how she gave herself to him one hundred percent, feeling how weak her body felt. It felt like he was dragging her behind him as he began to lead her towards the dark jungle. He made sure that he held a tight grip around her body at all times so she would not trip and fall or something like that. The sun's light had yet to enter the jungle, so it was still rather dark and... eerie inside of it. Jon took a deep breath and did his best to ignore the fear he had of the jungle. He had to protect Arya at all costs and how would he be able to do that if he was lying down on the jungle-floor, crying in a fetal position? He had to be strong for her. Jon pushed a few vines and branches away from him as he walked, groaning. Now, he was slowly starting to regret not having taught Arya how to hunt or protect herself from predators. Could the wild animals smell her blood? Jon surely hoped they couldn't, or else it would be incredibly dangerous for Arya to walk around the jungle alone.

The birds were chipring loudly in the tall trees as Jon walked through the jungle, dragging Arya along with him. Numerous groans and moans of pain escaped the young girl's mouth as she felt how Jon dragged her body along with him. Her feet felt like they were on fire as they were being dragged across the jungle-floor, just like her abdomen. Jon exhaled deeply, looking around at his surroundings. The walk to the lagoon surely felt incredibly long. Way longer than usual. Perhaps it was because he was basically dragging Arya behind him. She felt so weak so she could not really drag her own body along. He had to do it for her. 

Finally, after what felt like hours of wandering through the humid jungle, they finally reached the lagoon. Jon let out a small sigh of relief, a smile of victory spread across his face as he helped Arya standing up straight. "Arya? We are here now. Take off your underwear..." He muttered, giving her a small reassuring smile. However, when Arya did not do anything at all, and just stood there infront of him as if she was frozen, he frowned. "Let me help you, then." The young man whispered softly, kissing her forehead.

Gently, he crouched down before Arya's body. His warm and rough hands gently slid down her bloodsoaked underwear, letting it pool at her ankles. The man's dark eyes tried to focus on some plants behind Arya rather than the thin trail of blood running down her leg. He could still not believe that Arya was becoming a young woman. A part of him refused to believe it. A part of him refused to believe that this blood was actually from her period.

Jon cringed slightly as he removed the bloodsoaked leaves from her underwear. He would have to find something more... absorbent material for her after the bath. Once Arya was completely naked, Jon picked her up in his arms and walked into the lagoon. He kept on his own underwear though. Softly, he let her body get submerged by the cool water, hoping it would ease some of the shock and pain she was feeling.

Suddenly, Arya gasped a bit, staring at Jon. It was almost like she had no idea where she was. Jon smiled at her and swam closer to his sister, "Arya, are you alright?" Jon asked, worry could be seen in his dark eyes. Arya looked around, feeling very confused for a moment. Then, she finally remembered where she was. She was in the lagoon with Jon. "J-jon? I... How did I get in here?" She asked him, sounding quite scared. Jon stroke her cheek gently, "It was me, Arya. I undressed you and got you in here with me. You needed a bath." He told her, feeling very bad for her. The look of pain on her face had not vanished at all, and it made Jon feel rather useless and helpless. 

Arya's grey eyes widened slightly as she heard how she had gotten into the water. Jon must had seen her naked, then. That was not her worst concern right now, though. She was bleeding so much and she had no idea what was happening to her. Just looking down in the water put her into some sort of crazy panic-mode. What if she was infact bleeding to death and Jon just didn't realize it? 

Jon looked at her, "I suppose I must tell you about why you are bleeding, Arya." Jon fidgeted with his fingers in the water, sighing a bit. Out of the corner of his eye he could sense Arya staring at him, curiously. "That would be nice..." Arya mumbled, her eyes staring right into Jon's, finally.

Jon took a deep breath, "You are growing up, Arya. You have started menstruating. That is why you are bleeding. It is nothing dangerous, it just means that your body is now able to carry a child inside of it..." Jon bit his lip, hoping this would not freak Arya out even more. The girl's eyes widened, and she put a hand over her mouth, "But Jon! I do not want children now! I don't even know if I want children at all!" She shrieked in a panicked tone, looking down at the water surrounding her. It already had a pink tint to it. Jon immediately placed a hand on her bare back and shushed her gently, feeling how she was starting to panic again, "You do not need to have children, Arya. Certainly not right now. I forbid it." Jon chuckled, making Arya chuckle a bit aswell. She had always loved his lame sense of humor.

Arya's face turned into one big question mark again, "Jon... I do not feel like a woman at all! I still feel like a child!" She protested, frowning slightly at the thought of becoming a woman. She dreaded the thought and she knew she would dread it even more the day it actually happened to her. How could she become a woman when she still felt like a... child? Instinctively, Arya tried to cover up her nakedness with both of her hands, but she had to give up since her stomach was hurting so much. "Arya, it is just me. You do not have to cover up. Besides, you are in alot of pain. I can see that you are. Just because you have started menstruating, it does not mean that you are a woman one hundred percent. You still... You still have alot of growing and developing to do before that... Umm... Happens." Jon scratched the back of his now wet neck, cringing on the inside at his own explanation. He would slap himself if he could. God, why was he so bad at explaining things like this to Arya? Now, he had probably managed to frighten the girl even more than she was before he started talking.

Arya nodded her head, staring down at her budding breasts. "What will happen?" Arya asked him curiously, now wanting all of the answers to her questions. Jon's face almost turned pale at her question. Yet, he still tried to explain what would happen. "Ummm... Your breasts, for example... They will grow and they will be bigger than they are now. You will... You might notice some hair growing in odd places on your body. Like, under your arms, on your legs and... On your womanhood." Jon cleared his throat, his eyes did not meet Arya's now.

Slowly, Jon crouched down before Arya and gently parted her legs. Arya immediately tensed up, feeling humiliated and embarrassed about Jon seeing her like this. She felt so vulnerable and weak. She was naked and bleeding, afterall. However, at the same time, she liked how he took care of her and helped her. He was so selfless and this proved it. Again. Before Arya could say anything, she could feel how Jon was starting to clean her with something which felt like leaves. Arya tried to look down in the water to see what he was doing, but the blood and his movements made the water look very blurry. 

Jon wanted to make this as easy for Arya as possible, and he knew how blood, especially dried blood could be very hard to get rid off. Therefore, without even asking, he started to clean her nether regions with a few leaves he had found by the lagoon. He made sure to use gentle and even strokes, hoping he would not hurt her. He was actually surprised by how much blood there was. He had never seen any kind of water looking that... red before. It was kind of fascinating to see how the blood just... flowed in the water the way it did. It was not like she could help it, so they would have to get the best out of this. 

To him, it was not gross though. It was so natural and what would it help if he had to lie down in a fetal position and cry each time he saw some blood? It would not help Arya at all. Or himself for that matter. She was already feeling incredibly bad and ashamed about bleeding, and hearing Jon whining about _her_ blood would only make her feel worse about herself and her body. That was the last thing Jon wanted to happen to Arya. Jon was the only one there with her and he knew that. Where else would Arya get support if Jon was not supporting her? Nowhere. He was the only one who would be able to help and support her here. 

Arya winced slightly at the sudden wave of cramps washing over her. Her body trembled which caused the water to create tiny waves which collided furiously against the bank of the lagoon. Jon continued to clean her nether regions with one hand and his other hand went up to caress her abdomen. Arya's cheeks looked red with embarrassment and heat, "Oh, Jon... That helps the ache a bit..." She croaked out in a weak tone of voice, closing her eyes. Her breasts felt so sensitive each time they collided with the surface of the cool water. Jon could not help but smile a bit, he was actually able to do something to help her. "I am glad, Arya. I am sure you will feel better once you are all clean." He muttered, thinking about how she would never be completely clean if her underwear wasn't clean. He would have to wash her underwear in the lagoon after their bath.

"Ummm... Jon? I have a question..." Arya bit her lip, pulling Jon out of the depth of his many thoughts. He looked at her and smiled, "Yes, Arya? What is it?" He asked. Having eyecontact with her whilst sitting between her legs felt rather awkward, though. Arya looked down and sighed, "I have... I have noticed that my hips are wider too now. Is that normal?" She asked shyly, her gaze looking at the surface of the water. Jon removed his hand from her abdomen and rubbed her back in soothing circles with his free hand. 

The poor girl was shaking beneath his touch. Jon did understand why she was scared, though. It was not like their mother had had time to explain any of this to her before the shipwreck. "It is completely normal, Arya. It is just another sign that your body is growing." He explained to her, softly. Arya seemed to calm down a bit, even though it was all very weird to her. "O-oh... I see. Why does it hurt so much, Jon? When will it stop?" Arya let out a moan of pain, taking a deep breath. "You should stop bleeding in a few days, Arya. I hope the pain will lessen before then, though. However, the bleeding will come back every month and it will last for a few days." He bit his lip, watching how Arya's eyes widened in terror. Every month? How was she supposed to handle that here? "But... Jon? How will I handle that? The leaves didn't really absorb anything..." She muttered, feeling her cheeks heating up. It felt weird to talk with Jon about something so personal. To be fair, Jon did not really know what to say to that. "We will figure something out, Arya. I will try to find some more absorbent material." He muttered, giving her a sad smile. It was not fair at all. Arya was having so much trouble right now just because she was a girl. The nature was indeed very unfair sometimes.

Arya nodded her head as Jon spoke, sinking her body lower into the water. She would have to walk around with... some absorbent kind of material in her panties for a few days every single month? Arya just wanted to cry her eyes out, this was just way too much. "Alright, Jon. I trust you..." Was all she managed to say before a single tear rolled down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand, hoping Jon would not notice her crying. Of course, he did notice her crying, to her dismay. Jon's hands stopped their movements and travelled further up her body, to pull her in for a tight hug. Shakingly, she held a tight grip around Jon's bare torso, holding on to him for dear life.

"Shhh, Arya. It is going to be alright. I am here with you and I won't let anyone or anything hurt you. I promise." Jon whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek. Arya hated crying since it made her feel so weak and stupid. Crying like this infront of Jon was not one of her favorite activities, that was for sure. "H-how is it going to be alright, Jon? This is not something I can control... This is going to ruin everything!" Arya hissed, feeling angry now for some unknown reason. Jon decided not to comment on her attitude, well-knowing it would only make things worse. Perhaps that was why they had been arguing so much for the past few days, his little sister was feeling moody because of her period. Jon looked down at the now bloodstained leaves which he had used to clean her with and threw them away from him.

"I promise we will figure it out, Arya. This is not ruining anything, why would it?" He questioned softly, hoping he would be able to calm her down somehow. Right now, it seemed to be an impossible task, though. Arya's grey eyes had so much sorrow in them and it pulled Jon's heartstrings to see his sister feeling so awful. "I... I can't walk now without staining everything. I won't even know for sure when I will start bleeding again. Like you said, we do not have a calendar here. I am sorry, Jon. It is all my fault." Arya muttered in a sad tone, all traces of anger had now vanished. The man moved his body around in the water and shook his head, "Arya, no. It is not your fault. Like you said yourself, you cannot control this. Neither of us had any idea that this was going to happen. I promise I will help you. Do you trust me?" Jon asked, giving Arya's cold hand a tiny squeeze.

Arya opened her mouth but closed it again a second after. After a few moments of hestitation, the Stark-girl finally nodded her head softly. She could hear how Jon swam back to the bank of the lagoon. Before she could ask where he was going, he turned around, "Just stay in the lagoon for a bit, Arya. I think the water is good for you..." Jon said before shaking his body slightly, trying to dry it faster. Arya raised an eyebrow but stayed inside of the cool water. She looked down at herself and saw how her skin glistened in the morning-sun, since her entire body was so wet. Arya ran a wet hand through her dark hair, breathing out slowly. The girl smiled to herself before looking up at Jon. 

Jon had to wash Arya's panties because if he did not do that, she would never feel completely clean. Even though he had not asked Arya if he should clean them for her, he would do it anyway. Sighing, the young man bent down and picked up the bloodsoaked, once white panties from the ground. He held them between two of his fingers as he turned around to place them in the water. He could feel Arya's intense gaze on him, watching his every move.

To Arya's big surprise, Jon actually picked up her panties and began to wash and scrub them clean. He did not look disgusted at all, which was very odd. She watched how his hands furiously scrubbed the bloodstained white fabric, causing the water to turn slightly red. Even his hands got some blood on them, but he did not seem to mind. Jon crouched down and began to furiously scrub her panties clean. God, was it hard to remove the dried bloodstain? The stain was way more stubborn than he had first expected it to be. The monkeys began to howl in the background which startled the man as he was in the middle of cleaning Arya's panties. Arya could not help but chuckle at his reaction, he was always so scared and he hated the many loud noises of the jungle.

Jon gave Arya a stern look as soon as he heard her laughing at him, "It is not funny, Arya. You know how I dislike those sounds..." Jon muttered, looking down at his slightly bloodstained hands before grinning a bit. He looked up and saw how Arya was trying to hold back a laugh. Jon shook his head playfully before getting up. He then placed her panties on a huge rock, hoping they would dry faster that way. Jon looked down on the ground, trying his best to find some big leaves or some moss perhaps. Anything that could absorb something. After he had been looking for a while, his eyes caught something. It looked like some kind of thick moss. Jon cringed slightly at the thought of having something like that in his underwear, but it was the best he could find for Arya right now. Gently, he scooped some of it inside of his palm and clutched it.

Arya watched how Jon approached the water once again. It looked like he was holding something in his hands, "Arya? I think I found something that might help you..." Jon said, showing Arya the big piece of moss which he had just found. Arya's eyes lit up, a smile spread across her face. She hoped it would stop the blood from leaking everywhere. Arya felt a bit more calm now, since she knew she waa not dying, atleast. However, the godawful pain made her feel like she was, though. "I think that will work. Thank you, Jon." She gave him a small, yet pained smile as she instinctively held a protective grip around her sore and hurting developing chest. Jon gestured for her to walk out of the water, but then he remembered that he had just washed her panties which meant they would probably not even be dry yet.

"Just stay in the water for now, Arya. Your panties will dry soon enough. I hope." Jon muttered, scratching the back of his slightly wet neck. He looked over at the large rock and saw how the sun was starting to shine directly down on the fabric. That made him smile a bit, since the light wind and the sun combined would help drying Arya's underwear faster. Also, he could tell that his little sister was in alot of pain, so it would probably be the best place for her to be right now, since the water seemed to have a soothing effect on her body. Arya relaxed her body, feeling how all of the tension vanished as she laid on her back in the lagoon. She felt weightless and she loved the feeling of floating around. Jon watched how her body just went with the slow flow of the lagoon, and he could tell that she found it to be very soothing. That was the best he could do for her right now, afterall. The young man began to wonder how long it would take for Arya's panties to dry completely. He would have to check on them every once in a while, but the most important thing was to be there for Arya now that she needed him.

Jon sighed and sat down on the bank of the lagoon, admiring how his sister was just swimming around so gracefully and effortlessly. She looked so light and so joyful. It was amazing to see. Even though she was in alot of pain, she still managed to enjoy the water. Arya had always loved to swim, and just because she was bleeding she should not miss out on it. Luckily for her, Jon was the only one there and he did not mind. Jon rested his head on his hands, his gaze was on Arya at all times. It was like something inside of him told him to keep an extra eye on her now that she was bleeding. It surely felt as if the time stopped as soon as Jon sat down on the ground, watching Arya. Jon had no idea how long he had been sitting there, but he surely didn't regret spending time on watching Arya swimming. It was always a pleasure to see, especially now since Arya had had such a rough and shocking morning. Right there, it seemed like she had forgotten about all of her troubles and moments of panic. 

Jon got up from the ground and walked over to the rock. Gingerly, he placed his fingertips on the fabric of Arya's panties, feeling whether or not they had dried. It seemed like they had. Smiling, Jon grabbed them and approached Arya who was still floating on her back, peacefully. "Arya? Come, your panties are dry now." Jon informed her, hoping she would be able to hear him since her ears were underneath the water. However, she did hear him. Immediately, she placed her feet steadily on the bottom of the lagoon, biting her lip. Then, she slowly walked closer to the edge of the lagoon, climbing up on the ground. Arya's gaze flickered between Jon and the panties, and she did not really know what to do next. She was still soaking wet. Jon carefully put the moss in the bottom of her panties, hoping it would work out.

"Here you go, Arya." Jon smiled, handing her the panties. Arya did not hestitate for one second, she put on her underwear right away, even though she had not dried herself off, yet. She did not care about the wetness, she just wanted to halt the bleeding for a while. Her panties felt so warm against her skin since they had been warmed up by the sun for awhile. As soon as she felt the moss rubbing against her wet womanhood, she cringed. The feeling was so uncomfortable and she was almost certain that she would not be able to walk whilst having the moss in her panties. Jon frowned as he noticed Arya's discomfort, "Is it very uncomfortable?" He asked her. Little did he know that it was a stupid question. Even he did not want to walk around with something like that inside of his underwear. Arya did not even have to use any words to express her discomfort, her bodylanguage did that for her. "I... I think I just need to get used to the feeling, Jon." The girl tried her best to remain positive, even though it was very difficult. She felt how the ground beneath her bare feet softened slightly since her entire body was so wet. 

Arya groaned, holding a hand on her abdominal area. "Jon... Oh God, it hurts so bad..." She confessed to him, almost feeling nauseous due to the intensity of the crippling pain. Jon was at a loss. What should he do now? What could help Arya? Then, it suddenly clicked in his mind: Heat. Lots of heat. Jon wrapped a strong, protective arm around Arya's bare and wet shoulders, "Come on Arya, follow me. I will make you a small bonfire which you can sit infront of. Hopefully, the pain will lessen slightly then. Heat helps cramps." Jon muttered, grateful that he had actually paid attention in all of those Sex ED classes. Arya simply nodded her head and smiled, happy that Jon was thinking about finding ways to make her feel better. Together, the two of them walked back to the beach. Multiple times, Arya had to stop and put the moss further inside of her underwear since it was about to slip out every single time she took a step. 

Finally, after what felt like a forever, they made it to the beach and Jon hurried over to the homemade firepit, trying to start up a nice for Arya. As Jon was about to start the fire, Arya sat down on the sand next to him, looking at him. "Jon? I have another question. My... My breasts... They hurt very much and they feel very sore and sensitive whenever I touch them. Is that normal?" Jon nearly choked on his own spit as he heard her question. He did not expect that question from her either. The man turned his head towards her, trying his best not to show any signs of awkwardness. He fidgeted with a piece of wood, "That is umm... Completely normal, Arya. It has something to do with all of the hormonal changes in your body, I think. Especially right now, since your entire body is... different than usual?" Jon mumbled, feeling very unsure of himself all of a sudden. He tried to focus his gaze on the firepit instead of on his little sister, since it would be easier. Also, he had to start a fire for her, so who could blame him for looking down in the firepit? Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Arya nodding her head softly. "I was just scared, I think." Arya sighed, scooting closer to Jon.

The many droplets of water on his body had not even dried yet, so his pale skin was shining like a bunch of diamonds in the sun as it came out from behind some clouds. Jon nodded in understanding, "I understand how you must be feeling, sister. I really do. Even though I have never tried something like this, I will do my best to guide and help you through it." Jon promised, smiling as he finally managed to start the fire. He wiped off his soot-covered fingers on his bare and wet torso, moving further away from the fire so Arya could sit where he had sat. 

As soon as Arya felt the divine and dry heat on her hurting abdomen, she moaned out loud. Jon watched how she moved closer to the fire, moving her hips around so her stomach was closer to the fire. The moans of pleasure and relief continued for a long time, "Jon... This was an amazing idea. It feels so good..." Arya whispered in a scratchy voice, feeling like her skin was on fire. In an awfully good way, though. Jon smiled from ear to ear, scooting closer to his little sister, "I am very happy that it helped you a bit, Arya. I hate seeing you in pain like that..." Jon admitted, looking at how the sand was sticking to Arya's wet body. It seemed like the moss was working, though. Jon could not see any red stains on her panties or on the sand where she was sitting. He could only imagine how uncomfortable the moss felt on her sore womanhood, though. Jon moved even closer to Arya and stared inside of the fire. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. Anytime." ___________________________

A few years had passed and the Stark-siblings had still not been found. However, they were both thriving very much on the island, so they would not mind staying there for the rest of their lives. It had been a few years since Arya had started bleeding for the first time and now, it seened like she was finally starting to get used to menstruating. Of course, the bleeding still took her by surprise every time but she never panicked anymore. The cramps were still horrible but Jon often let her sit infront of the fire, trying to lessen the pain a bit. 

Since Arya had now completely grown out of her tiny underwear, she had to wear something else to cover up her body. Luckily for Arya, Jon knew how to skin rabbits and other animals, so Arya would be able to use the fur as some kind of clothes. Quickly, Jon had created a loincloth and a top for Arya, so she would not have to walk around completely naked on the island.

Jon was happy that Arya was starting to feel more calm about her body changing. Atleast she was not as scared as she used to be. He had tried his best to be there for her at all times, and it seemed like it had worked out pretty well. However, lately, things had changed between Arya and Jon. It was not something they talked about, though, but they both knew that something had changed. It all started with Jon accidentally walking in on Arya bathing in the lagoon. At first, Jon had been so confused since the woman in the lagoon did not look like Arya at all. She looked like a completely different woman. At first, Jon had thought that another woman lived on the island aswell. However, as soon as he walked closer to get a closer look, he could see it was Arya.

He had tried to hide behind a tree, but Arya caught him staring at her anyway. At first, she was shocked and she was slightly angry with him for peeking at her like that while she was bathing. He had never done that before. Of course, Arya had yelled at Jon to go away as she had tried to hide her body underneath the water. However, afterwards, she could not help but bite her lip every single time she thought about a very shirtless Jon watching her from afar as she cleaned herself up.

That was the first time he had ever thought of her as a woman. God, when did she get so beautiful? He had always seen her as his small little sister. Now, Arya had become a woman. A _real_ woman. Jon's eyes had almost fallen out of their sockets when Arya had turned around. Her curves were not the only beautiful thing about her but her breasts too. God, she was just so beautiful and Jon could not process it all. 

Therefore, at night when he knew she would be out bathing, he would stand behind a tree, watching her from a distance. He knew it was very wrong but he could not help himself. He was not able to take his eyes away from her naked body, and it bothered him. He knew that he should not feel like this around Arya, yet he still did. The moonlight always shone directly down at Arya as she bathed peacefully in the lagoon, and it did not make things easier for Jon. Not at all. Every single time he watched her bathe, his heart would start pounding in his chest. Oh, how he really wanted to be with her. Little did he know that Arya had sensed him standing there, peeking at her every single night. She did not say anything, though. She did not want him to stop doing it, so she pretended that she had not seen or heard him.

Every single night before going to sleep, he would curse himself for having such innapropriate thoughts about his younger sister. Jon would just stare into the darkness of their small hut, thinking about how bad it was that he actually liked her the way he did. Ever since the bathing-incident, Arya had been giving him small, secret looks. It was almost like she was trying to flirt with him using nothing but her eyes.

Every single time Jon was around Arya now, his heart would be in his throat and he would get so extremely nervous around her, which was silly since they had known eachother forever. Even Arya could feel how he was starting to act weird around her. Whenever she was around him, she could not help but feel many butterflies in her stomach. She would bite her lip every single time he was sitting beside her, completely shirtless. She imagined what it would be like to run her fingers across his strong torso and broad shoulders. Whenever Jon did something, anything, she would admire him. Whenever he was trying to start up a fire or teach her how to hunt, she found herseld in a trance-like state when her gaze fell upon him. She had never noticed how... handsome he was until now. Now, she could not get him out of her head and it was so annoying. She had never felt that way about him before. Yet, she liked it. 

"Jon? I will be right back. I will go take a small bath." Arya mumbled once they came back from a small hunting-trip inside of the jungle. Jon merely nodded his head, trying his best to look as uninterested as possible. Arya gave him a brief glare before heading towards the lagoon with hasty footsteps. She walked so fast that Jon was certain that her bare soles would get many blisters from running so fast on the rough jungle-floor. He could only imagine how many twigs and tiny rocks would stick to her feet. Of course, Jon would follow Arya to the lagoon, quietly. It had become a habit of his, to watch Arya bathing like that. 

Quietly, making sure that Arya couldn't see nor hear him, Jon followed Arya through the dark and deep jungle, hoping that she would not turn around and see him following her. That would be so awkward and embarrassing for him and for her aswell. Every single time Jon took a step, a small twig broke beneath the weight of his feet, causing it to make a creaking sound. _Shit_. He often thought to himself, biting his lip so no noise would get past his lips. Following Arya through the jungle completely soundlessly was harder than he had expected it to be, since there were so many twigs and rocks on the path, not to mention all of the vines and branches which almost hit Jon directly in his head as he walked. 

As usual, Arya knew that Jon was following her to the lagoon. Therefore, she had decided to indirectly tease him by taking the hardest and most difficult path to the lagoon. The girl was actually surprised by how fierce her brother was. He did not give up easily, it seemed. Arya allowed herself to smirk a bit as she came closer to the lagoon, listening to the quiet water splashing against the edge of the lagoon and the huge rocks which were in the middle of the crystal clear water. Just to tease him a bit, Arya readjusted her loincloth and her top, just to be cheeky. She knew he was watching her every move, so he would see that too. Arya jumped up on a rock by the lagoon, enjoying the sun-light which had turned a greenish color due to the light colliding with the many plants and trees of the exotic jungle. The beautiful flowers surrounding Arya looked more beautiful than ever, and all of their many colors and shapes never failed to make her smile.

Jon positioned himself behind a large tree, peeking down on Arya as she started to take off her clothes which covered her most private parts. Arya sighed in relief as she stood before the beautiful water. She absolutely loved taking baths in the lagoon, and she always made sure to enjoy it very much. Well-knowing that Jon was standing behind a tree watching her, she gently slid her loincloth down her legs, letting it pool at her bare and slightly dirty feet. The Stark-girl shivered sightly as she felt the humid air caressing the sensitive skin of her womanhood. She then removed her top, now feeling completely vulnerable and exposed. Yet, Arya loved the feeling of being completely bare, it felt so natural and primal. Standing completely naked in the middle of the merciless nature just did... _something_ to her. Something she could not explain. The young woman no longer felt ashamed of her own nakedness. Instead, she embraced the many feelings that came with it, and she loved it.

Knowing that Jon was definietly staring at her bare backside turned her on very much indeed. Again, she decided to tease the young man by entering the lagoon in a very slow manner, giving him time to look at every single curve which caressed her body. She could feel his intense stare burning at the back of her bare thighs and her bare arse. Instinctively, she arched her back as she let the cool water submerge her body. A moan of pleasure escaped her mouth as she moved her hands around in the water, feeling as free as the birds in the sky. Her moan resounded throughout the cave, and as soon as she noticed that, she smirked to herself, amused. Jon would be able to hear it, then. Even thogh she had no idea that she was actually seducing him, her body and her instincts sort of guided her through it by telling her what to do. So far, it had worked out quite well.

As soon as Jon heard the moan, he shivered in surprise. Was that really Arya moaning like that? It was. Jon gulped, his entire body felt so warm all of a sudden and it was not due to the humid and warm air clinging to his skin. He watched how Arya dived in the water, cleaning herself up. As she stood up in the water, his heart almost stopped. The water just barely covered her bare breasts as she cleaned her face with the water, her wet and dark hair framing her face perfectly. Jon could have sworn that he could see both of her rosy, sensitive nipples poking out of the surface of the water. The droplets of water ran down her bare collarbone, leaving timy trails behind them. Arya shivered as she began to softly clean her perky breasts. She moaned at her own touch and at how sensitive her nipples felt. She looked down at them and frowned a bit, noticing that she had gotten some kind of scar on her breast. Perhaps she had gotten it when she had been running away from a predator, accidentally slamming right into a tree, wearing nothing to cover her breasts. Arya cringed at the memory, that was not one of her most clever moments. She could remember how much it hurt and how her bare breasts had been scratched by the multiple twigs and branches on the tree. Her heart began to pound at the memory and she drew a shaky breath.

The soothing sound of the water calmed her down, though. Arya sighed and looked over at the tree which she knew Jon was standing behind. "Why don't you just come in here and join me instead of looking at me all of the time, Jon?" She asked him and as soon as she spoke those words, she could hear the young man cursing to himself behind the tree. Slowly, he appeared from behind the tree, his cheeks were red. "A-arya...." He croaked out, almost in a shocked tone. Arya smirked and swam closer to the edge, "It is not nice to be caught in the act, huh?" She teased, loving how shocked Jon was. The man was definietly taking back by how Arya just invited him to come and bathe with her. "I... I wasn't-" Arya shook her head, cutting off Jon, "Stop it, Jon. I know you have been spying on me many times now, I just didn't say anything. I am not a fool." She grinned, crossing her arms over her chest. Jon's face lost all of its color as he heard her words. Had she truly seen him spying on her all the time? He had not expected that at all. Arya sighed and rolled her eyes rather playfully whilst placing her body closer to the bottom of the lagoon, letting her bare stomach rub against the sand, "So, why don't you come and join me here? The water is very lovely." Her voice sounded so seductive and for a moment, Jon could not even recognize Arya anymore. 

Yet, the man found himself removing his underwear, now standing completely naked before Arya. The girl bit her lip at the delicious sight before her. Jon sighed and walked closer to the water, finally gaining enough courage to get inside of the water with his sister. Arya watched the man's every move as he approached her, finally sinking his body into the crystal clear water of the lagoon. Arya swam closer to Jon, not breaking the eyecontact she had with him. Jon gulped, trying his best not to look at Arya in an...innapropriate type of way. The man was so busy trying not to do anything that he shouldn't do, that his hand accidentally hit Arya's bare breast as he tried to swim away from her. Jon could feel his cheeks burning now, and he just wanted to go hide in a hole somewhere. Terrified, he stared at Arya, "Shit, Arya! I am so sorry! I did not mean to do that..." He mumbled, sighing at his own stupidity. At first, Arya looked slightly startled by what had just happened. After a while, however, a smirk spread across her lips, the feeling of Jon's hand on her breast lingered. 

It was like something inside of her body told her that she needed him right now. All of him. She had never felt that way before, so at first it felt odd. After a few moments though, a warm feeling spread through her body and she realized that it was a good feeling. Almost instinctively, Arya placed a wet hand on Jon's arm, pulling him closer to her. Jon's eyes widened slightly at how incredibly close Arya was to his _naked_ body. Finally, he was close enough to feel her bare breasts rubbing against his muscular upper body. Arya let out a moan, not really knowing where to put her hands. Yet, she knew exactly where to put her lips. It was like her body and mind was telling her exactly what to do, even though she had never tried something like this before. 

Gently, she pulled him closer to her, kissing his soft lips as she wrapped her hands around his wet and broad shoulders. His body was so warm and wet, and it caused a tingling sensation to appear between Arya's legs as soon as she felt that. Arya felt a sudden craving for Jon. She needed him more than ever. Arya straddled his wet waist, pulling her own body closer to his, digging her nails into his wet skin. The water splashed against both of their bodies due to all of their sudden actions. Now, they were more wet than ever. Jon moaned as he felt Arya's wet and warm womanhood brushing against his waist, and he could not help but push his own hips closer to hers. Her warmth was so delicate and it drove Jon crazy. Arya let out a moan, moving her hips around, bringing her womanhood closer to Jon, giving him easier access to one of her most private parts. The private part which he had wanted her to cover up a few years ago. Now, suddenly he wanted to see it again. He even wanted to feel it on his body. 

Deep down, Jon knew that they should not be doing this and that it would be viewed as innapropriate in the civilized world. He did not care about that, though. He could feel that they would never get off of the island anyway, so why should they even bother trying to follow all of society's rules and norms? Jon could not see the point in that at all. 

Arya began to move her naked body around on him, tightening her legs around his waist. A groan left Jon's mouth as he greedily kissed Arya's lips again, feeling the sparks going down his spine. It was getting incredibly hot between the two of them but luckily the cool water surrounding them could cool down their bodies. Jon was sure that he would overheat, though. Arya threw her head back as soon as she felt both of Jon's hands on her breasts. Jon frowned as soon as he noticed the scar Arya had on her breast. Slowly, he bent down and kissed the scratch, feeling the soft and sensitive skin of Arya's breast tickling Jon's lips. 

The young man touched her nipple with the pad of his thumb, "O-oh! Jon!" The girl cried out, feeling so sensitive. She supported her own body by placing a steady hand on the bottom of the lagoon, her hand clutching the sand. Jon brushed his thumb even harder over her nipple now, enjoying all of the sounds of pleasure which came out of her mouth. Jon moved around in the water, hugging Arya's body closer to his as he did so. Arya felt so weak in his arms. Weak due to all of the intense pleasure streaming through her veins. The young woman opened her mouth, "Jon..." She croaked out in a scratchy voice, biting his bottom-lip. 

Jon could feel her warm labia brushing against his thigh as Arya lowered her body a bit, tightening her grip around her brother, not wanting to let go of him. "Arya, oh-" Jon hissed in her ear, closing his eyes. Arya panted, her heart was in her throat and it was beating faster than ever. Jon's lips tasted so sweet and his scent... his scent was out of this world. He smelled fresh and wild. It was like a mix of fresh pine and saltwater. Arya had never noticed how truly good Jon smelled until now. The girl furiously moved her hips towards his, moaning as both of their bare hips collided with eachother. Arya's small hands traced Jon's wet back, "You feel amazing..." She rasped in his ear, like a wild, hungry she-wolf. 

Jon bit Arya's lip, "God... You are so warm..." The man moaned, feeling how the young woman's skin felt like fire beneath his fingertips. Arya smirked and pressed her breasts against his chest, "So are you... So warm." The girl mumbled, exhaling deeply against his wet and hot neck. Arya pressed her lips against his, making sure that her body was as close to Jon's body as possible. As Arya moved her body around on his lap, she could feel something odd. Something... hard was rubbing against her pubic bone as she kept rubbing her bare backside against Jon's bare lap.

Curiously and confusedly, she looked down in the water and saw Jon's stiff manhood brushing against the beginning of her womanhood. Arya opened her mouth, a warm feeling spread through her body originating from her nether regions. Even though she had not touched her own womanhood, she could tell how hot and wet it was. Her hands travelled down into the water, searching for Jon's member. Automatically, Arya's slender and very unexperienced hands began to caress his tip, not even knowing what she was doing. As she did so, Jon could not help but let out some growls and some very... _frustrated_ noises. "I... I need to feel you, Jon. _All_ of you." Arya whispered, panting as she felt his rapid heartbeat against hers. Jon looked down at Arya, his vision almost blurry due to the intensity of the pleasure shooting through his veins. Arya's hands felt absolutely amazing on his manhood, and Jon could not get enough of her gentle yet intimate touch.

"Y-you will get to feel all of me, Arya." The man gulped, not really knowing what to do next. His body told him to keep going, even though he knew that it would be wrong of him to do so. His body's desires could not be tamed, though. He needed Arya. He needed her so badly. Jon pulled Arya's body closer to his, feeling how her hands sped up their movements as they caressed his already sore and sensitive tip. The girl had no idea what she did to him. Not in the slightest. The water of the lagoon splashed against Jon's back as he gently removed Arya's hand from his manhood. 

At first, Arya looked at him confusedly. Then, as soon as she felt his hardness against her slick womanhood, her body understood just what was about to happen. His stiff manhood sent vibrations through her body as she felt how it touched her sensitive and wet core. Her grey eyes stared at him with such longing, and Jon could feel just how much she wanted this. Even though Arya did not really know what it was that she wanted, she could not stand waiting any longer. Firmly, the girl pressed her own body against Jon's, causing his manhood to enter her. 

As soon as Arya felt him inside of her, she let out a scream. A scream of pain and pleasure. Mostly pleasure, though. It surely felt as if Jon was way too big for her tiny womanhood. She felt so small and it felt as if he was tearing her entire body apart, starting at the bottom of her abdomen. The piercing pain of Jon penetrating her was actually not so bad. Arya found herself starting to like the pain after a few moments had passed. Her lower stomach felt less tense now aswell, which made her entire body relax a bit more. Jon tightened his grip around the young woman's bare waist, "Fuck, Arya!" He hissed, feeling how her walls tightened around his penis. Her body was shaking, the unknown and intense pleasure was hard for her to absorb.

Slowly, Jon began to thrust harder inside of her, looking down in the water to see small droplets of blood dripping down her legs and into the water. At first, Jon's heart started to pound at the sight of her bleeding. Had he accidentally hurt her? Then, he suddenly calmed down as he remembered what his father told him that could happen to the woman when having intercourse for the first time. Jon watched in fascination how the blood mixed with the clear water.

However, this time the blood was not staining the water due to her period. Jon had taken her virginity. Arya was too busy taking in all of the pleasure which Jon gave to her, so she did not even notice that she was bleeding again. As Jon looked closer, he saw droplets of blood mixed with some transparent liquid spill into the water too. Oh, the girl was so wet, she could not keep it inside of her. Instinctively, Arya squeezed her thighs together as she felt something wet running down her legs. Arya bit her lip, moaning, "I-it hurts a bit..." She breathed, closing her eyes. The raging pain in her nether regions was not as bad as it was before but it was definietly still there. Jon frowned a bit inbetween his own moans, a worried look crossed his face, "D-do you want me to stop, Arya?" Jon asked her, hoping she would say no. Luckily, she quickly shook her head and gasped, "No! Keep going! Please!" She exclaimed loudly, louder than she intended to. The young man merely nodded his head, smirking as he heard her answer. God, Jon had never expected this to be so hot and sexy. His hands had turned all clammy due to the arousal and the humidity of the jungle-air was certainly not helping him fighting off all of that sweat. Jon did not want to stop, that was for sure. 

Jon began to thrust harder inside of Arya, causing Arya to move her hips around. Frustrated moans escaped the young woman's mouth as Jon sped up his pace, handling her body in a slightly rougher manner than before. The sight of Arya being completely wet while sitting on his lap caused Jon's manhood to harden even more. She was just too beautiful and too delicious. The feeling of her warm and wet body against his made the man shiver. Her skin was wet since she had been bathing. So, whenever Jon ran his hands over her back or thighs, he could feel just how smooth her entire body felt. Arya shivered at his touch. Infact, she shivered alot due to the pain and the pleasure running through her veins aswell, but whenever he touched her body in any way, she found her body shaking like crazy. Why did her body react to Jon's touch like that? She had never experienced anything like it before and even though it scared her a bit, it also made her even more excited. 

"Jon! Oh God!" The young woman cried out, biting her lip. She did not wish to scream too loudly, since she knew it would scare all of the animals of the jungle. Every single part of the man's sweaty body rubbed against hers as he penetrated her even harder and faster now, filling up her hole entirely. Arya opened her mouth, the feeling of getting ripped apart could be felt in her lower stomach again. In a way, it almost felt like the so-called "cramps" which she had experienced during her first bleeding. This kind of pain was way more enjoyable, though.

Arya's small cries and screams of pleasure was like music to his ears, "My dear Arya..." He growled, pushing his torso against hers. It felt as if thousands of fireworks full of pleasure had exploded inside of Arya's head as he did that. For a moment, Arya felt weightless in his strong arms, and her body felt so weak. After Jon had caressed her breasts for a few more moments, Arya felt how he spilled all of his juices inside of her. The woman did not expect that at all, “J-jon? W-what happened?” She breathed out, her grey eyes looked worried. Jon found it to be very cute, actually. She cared so much about him and she wanted to make sure that he was alright. Then, Arya’s body felt rather odd too. It was almost like her body was... reacting to Jon spilling the liquid inside of her. A strong, intense tickling sensation could be felt throughout her entire body, and it felt heavenly.

Soon enough, Arya could not see anything anymore, since black spots appeared before her eyes. Her nipples were hard now aswell, and kind of sore to Jon’s touch. Jon held a tight grip around Arya’s body, kissing her lips, “ _Do not worry, Arya. I will teach you everything.”_ Jon did not know much himself, but he did know more than Arya did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow it is my birthday actually!   
> So, I won't be on much today or tomorrow. Have a great day!


	69. Thank You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this is not a story, but I just really wanted to say something!

Hello everyone! 

First of all, I just want to say a huge thank you to everyone who wished me a happy birthday yesterday! You guys have no idea how much that means to me, ah! Some of you even made some amazing and wonderful gifts for me! I am still so happy and I feel so honored! Thank you so much! Today I am just one big smile! 

So, lately, I have been getting alot of new readers. Therefore, I thought it would be fun to do a Q&A on here! You can ask me a question (or as many as you want) and then I will answer it in the comment-section below!

I hope you would like to do this Q&A with me! Ask away! 

Stay safe! <3


	70. The Shared Blood. (Jon Snow/Arya Stark/Daenerys Targaryen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Arya Snow find out about their true heritage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this story, Jon and Arya are the twins of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. They have both been raised as bastards at Winterfell for their entire lives.  
> Arya's real name is Visenya. Jon's real name is Aemon in this story. 
> 
> This story is set during season 8! 
> 
> Warnings: Nudity, graphic descriptions of sex, mentions of blood, threesome, incest. 
> 
> If this is not your cup of tea, do not read it. You have been warned now!

Jon and Arya were walking around inside of the crypt of Winterfell, lighting up a few candles to place by Ned's statue. The crypt was very cold and dark, and only a few lit torches brought some light inside of the dark crypt. The silence filling the large room was almost painful, since it gave Jon too much time and peace to think about everything that had happened to him. Them. What had happened to them. During their relatively short lives, they had both endured more pain than anyone should endure throughout their entire lifetime.

The young man's head was so preoccupied by dark thoughts and dark feelings all of the time. It was so hard, and it was like the thoughts would never stop taking up all of the space inside of Jon's poor head. He was so busy thinking about everything, that he did not even notice Arya standing right beside him, observing his every move. Lately, the two of them had not been able to spend that much time together. Not as much as they usually did, anyway. The twins used to do absolutely everything together and it had always been like that. They had always had a very strong connection to eachother, but neither of them really thought too much about it. It probably had something to do with them being twins, or something like that.

Yet, something else happened. Something which changed the way Arya and Jon did everything together. Daenerys Targaryen, The Mother of Dragons. Ever since she came into Jon's life, pretty much all of his attention had been put on her and being a good boyfriend to her. Lately, Arya had started to think about how it almost seemed like he had abandoned her. His Dragon Queen was much more important to him than she was, it seemed. The thoughts left Arya with a bitter taste in her mouth and whenever she thought about Jon leaving her behind, her mouth went dry. However, now it seemed like Jon wished to spend more time with Arya again, and for that she was incredibly grateful. Even though it felt as if the two of them were drifting apart, Arya could still feel that special connection between them. It was that special, yet odd chemistry which had always been there. Little did she know that it would be impossible to erase and abandon such a strong and special chemistry. Not even The Mother of Dragons would be able to take it away from them. Not entirely. 

Arya gave her twin a small smile as she placed one of the candles before her, "Do you miss him?" She asked in a thoughtful tone of voice, her eyes glancing up at the enormous statue of her father standing before her tiny frame. Her voice startled Jon a tiny bit, and he immediately jerked his head towards her. After a few moments, he nodded his head softly. Of course he missed their father, he thought about him every day. "Yes, I do. He was indeed a very good man." Jon replied, sighing a bit. The good ones always had to die way too soon in Jon's opinion, and it pulled his heartstrings to think about it.

Arya stepped slightly closer to Jon, nodding her head in understanding, "I know how you feel, Jon. I miss him too. Every single day. I wish I could have been the one to kill Joffrey... He deserved it. I should have killed him with Needle when I had the chance to do so." Arya spoke bitterly, crossing her arms over her chest. Jon could not help but crack a small smile at how passionated she was about killing the people who hurt her family or friends. "If I were Joffrey, I would be very scared of you, Arya." Jon smiled, looking at her face. The soft and weak light coming from the torches only lit up half of her face, the rest of it was as dark as the nightsky. Jon could not help but notice just how beautiful his sister was. Why had he never noticed that before? They were the same age, yet she had matured alot over the past few moons. Jon was only starting to notice that now. 

Arya rolled her eyes and playfully slapped Jon's shoulder, "Oh yes. He should be terrified of me. Even though he is dead now, I would do anything to kill him." She mumbled, kicking a small rock with her boot. Jon looked down at the candles and their flickering flames, chuckling a bit to himself. Gods, he had missed spending time with his sister. He had been so busy trying to be a good boyfriend to Daenerys, and in the middle of all of that, he had forgotten how to be a proper brother to Arya. He knew that Arya did not particularly like Daenerys. Neither did Sansa, but Arya had atleast tried her best not to be mean towards Jon's new girlfriend. It had not been an easy task for Arya, though. The Dragon Queen could be quite bossy and stern at times. If she did not get things her way, there would be consequences. Severe consequences. Daenerys had quite a temper and nobody wished for her to show it.

Jon and Arya looked at eachother for a few moments without saying a word. Every once in a while, they smiled at eachother, though. Gently, Jon placed one of his rough hands on Arya's waist, holding her tight. However, the young woman did not react to his sudden and very unexpected touch the way he had expected her to, though. Arya shivered as soon as she felt Jon's hand wrapped around her waist. Her heart began to pound faster and faster, and she even began to pant a bit. Why did she suddenly react to his touch this way? That had never happened to her before, and it was odd. Or, there had been a few times where Arya had shivered every single time Jon had touched her body in any way. She had just always shrugged it off, thinking she was sensitive to his touch since they were twins. A sudden tickling sensation spread through her body, it felt as if her body screamed for Jon to touch her even more. However, Arya remained as quiet as possible, just soaking in Jon's touch. 

After a few more moments of quietness, the haunting silence of the crypt was broken by panting and heavy footsteps rapidly approaching Arya and Jon. Confusedly, the twins immediately turned around, trying to figure out what in The Seven Hells was going on. Jon raised an eyebrow as he saw how his friend, Sam, was panting as he ran as fast as he could towards Jon and Arya. "Sam? What is going on?" Jon asked his friend who was almost about to faint due to lack of air. The man's eyes flickered between Arya and Jon, almost anxiously. Arya could not help but notice just how shocked and panicked Sam looked.

Jon put a gentle hand on Sam's shoulders, exhaling deeply, "Sam, what is it?" He asked him again, hoping the man would actually say something now. Sam gulped, his mouth suddenly felt as dry as a desert and the words could hardly make it past his tongue. "I... We need to talk!" He said, barely above a whisper. Jon could hardly hear what he said to him, since Sam's voice sounded so scratchy and weak. Jon's gaze then caught Arya's. He gave her a small nod, indicating that she should leave the room. However, as soon as the girl turned around on her heel, Sam stopped her. Startled anf confused, Arya looked up at Sam, "Arya! You must stay here aswell." The man merely told her. The twins exchanged a few glances before Arya walked over to stand by Jon's side again. She had always felt so protected standing beside him like that, and she surely felt as if she would need all of the protection she could get, judging by how nervous Sam felt.

"I... You two have always been raised as Snows and bastards." Sam began, his hands shaking slightly. Jon nodded his head, not really understanding why he had to point that out. "Yes, because we are bastards. We know this already, Sam. I thought you wanted to tell us something important..." Jon sighed, looking into the eyes of his friend. Sam immediately shook his head, putting both of his hands on Jon's broad shoulders now, "I was not done! Just... Listen to me, alright? This is hard enough to talk about as it is." Sam sighed, taking a deep breath. Gods, was he really going to reveal this shocking news to Arya and Jon now? He had to. It was his duty to do so. They had to know. The man felt incredibly uncomfortable as he tried to form his next sentence, "You... It is wrong that people have been treating you like bastards. You are not bastards at all!" The words flew out of Sam's mouth and the twins looked up at him at the same time, both of their mouths were slightly open. "What is that supposed to mean, Sam? We are bastards. Our father was Ned and some unknown woman..." Arya bit her lip as she finally gained enough courage to say that. How much had Sam been drinking today? They were bastards. Of course they were, and they had always been just another pair of bastards taking up too much space. 

Now, Sam was starting to feel slightly... impatient with the twins. Why couldn't they just hear him out for once? "I need to say something important and I do not want you to interrupt me! I need to think before I talk. You... Your father was not Ned Stark. Your mother was not some unknown woman. No... Your mother is Lyanna Stark and your father is Rhaegar Targaryen... They got married in all secret. They loved eachother!" Sam turned his head to look at their reactions. What he saw was rather surprising. They had no facial expressions on their faces. They were just... staring at the air, it seemed. Neither of them were moving, both of them were clearly in a state of shock. The candles' flickering flames lit up both of the twins' faces. Now, the shock and denial was even more visible on their faces. 

Had they been lied to for their entire lives? Arya could not believe it. The girl's head waa filled to the brim with thoughts. Still in shock, she managed to speak a sentence, "No. No. That is impossible! Rhaegar kidnapped my aunt and raped her! He did not love her!" Sam merely shook his head and sighed. He did not blame Arya for reacting the way she did, actually. She was in denial. They both were. "That is how the story goes, yes. However, it is not the truth. Rhaegar loved Lyanna dearly and... she loved him back. They got married at a secret ceremony in Dorne, and then... Then Lyanna gave birth to you. Both of you. Arya, your real name is Visenya Targaryen. Jon... Your real name is Aemon Targaryen..." Sam tried to explain, hoping they would start to believe him soon enough. However, both of the twins still looked as confused as they did before.

Jon knew exactly what the Targaryens were known for: incesteous relationships. Even though the thought of incesteous relationships had made him cringe earlier, he now found the thought to be very natural and normal. What was going on with him? He had always despised the thought of being in a relationship with someone from his own family. But now things were different. The more he thought about them being Targaryens, the lore everything began to make sense in Jon's mind. That chemistry they had always had. That odd chemistry... Was not so odd anyway since it is in their blood. Their family. Had Jon been attracted to Arya for all of those years without even realizing it? 

After a few moments of silence and deep thoughts, Jon watched how Sam gave Arya a small nod before he slowly walked towards the door. The man knew that Arya and Jon were in a state of shock and that they would both need time to accept and absorb all of the new information which he had just given them. The twins had plenty of questions in their minds but no voice to ask them out loud. It seemed like their bodies were in a state of shock and denial. The young twins were now left to their own devices, trying their best to figure out what had just happened. "J-jon? How... What just happened?" Arya mumbled, mostly to herself. Her whole body was shaking and the big reveal had not exactly made her more fond of Daenerys. Rhaegar had been Daenerys' brother and Daenerys was Jon's girlfriend. Jon was with his own aunt... sexually. The mere thought made Arya feel so jealous and she suddenly just wanted Daenerys to leave Jon alone. Arya had never felt jealous of Jon before, and now she could not stop the bitter feeling of jealousy spreading through her body. 

Jon looked into her eyes and shook his head, he too did not know what to say, "I have no idea, Arya. I really don't. This is so... weird. I suppose it could explain some things, though. I mean... Our strong connection and chemistry. Even if we did... you know what I mean, it would not be wrong. We are Targaryens, afterall. It is what they do. It is in their blood." Arya folded her hands infront of her, ready to say something to Jon. Her cheeks heat up at the thought of being intimate with Jon. Why was she not grossed out by the thought? She was not grossed out at all. In fact, it actually sounded kind of interesting. She was so comfortable with him, afterall. Arya bit her lip, looking at how Jon's mouth moved as he spoke. Arya never got to say anything before she was interrupted by footsteps approaching them, again. This time, the footsteps resounded throughout the entire crypt and the steps sounded more... feminine and lighter than before. Arya turned around and saw Daenerys standing by Jon's side, holding around his arm. Arya bit her lip, not wishing to say something she would regret later on. What the two siblings did not know, was that Daenerys had actually heard every single thing which Sam had told them. She had been inside of the crypt for a while, and as she had been about to leave, Sam came running down the stairs. Of course, that had sparked the Dragon Queen's curiousity so she decided to stay for a bit. However, the words she heard was not what she had expected to hear. Jon and her... were actually related? Arya would be her niece, then and Jon her nephew. 

Daenerys had always thought Arya was annoying. Sansa was even worse, though. Arya was annoying because she was so close with Jon and Daenerys knew just how much she meant to him. Heck, Daenerys had even thought Jon was dumb aswell when she had first put her eyes on him. Yet, there was just something fascinating... about both of them. Perhaps it would be good for her to have a small talk with them both later on. The Dragon Queen could not help but feel jealousy streaming through her body. What would happen to hers and Jon's relationship now? Would Arya try to take Jon away from her now, since they had both found out that they have Targaryen blood running through their veins? Even though Daenerys doubted that Jon had such... feelings for Arya, her mind would not let that thought go. The Targaryens were known for their incesteous relationships, afterall. 

Jon was even more shocked to see Daenerys inside of the crypt. The crypt of all places. He shivered slightly at how her hand rested upon his muscular arm, "We all share the same blood, apparently." The silverhaired woman mumbled, her eyes staring right into Arya's. Daenerys' gaze was so piercing, it almost caused tears to well up inside of the young girl's eyes. Both of them looked at her, confused. How did she know this? Daenerys sighed, smiling slyly, "Yes. I heard everything. I was about to leave when Samwell came running down the stairs." Daenerys explained, moving her body slightly closer to Jon's, almost as if she was marking him his. Jon gulped and tried to form a sentence, "Dany... Did you really hear everything?" He asked her, barely above a whisper. Daenerys softly nodded her head and gave him a peck on the lips, "Yes, I did. I heard everything there was to hear, Jon. Or should I say: Aemon." The woman smiled, secretly liking the thought of them being related. Of course, at times she still found herself thinking about how dumb and slow Jon could be sometimes, but that was one of the many things she liked about him aswell. Arya watched how caring Daenerys pretended to be towards Jon. Gods, that woman could be fake sometimes and Arya hated it. 

Watching how Daenerys' hands travelled up and down Jon's body caused Arya to shiver. Oh, how she wished that it was her own hands. Still, Arya felt bad for feeling so... connected to Jon all of the time. Would it be improper to actually act on her feelings and desires? Yes, they were Targaryens but still... Arya felt so lost, not knowing what to do. "It is considered rude to listen to other people's private conversations without them knowing about it." Arya mumbled, clenching her jaw slightly. Daenerys immediately looked away from Jon and over at Arya. The woman sent her a harsh look before the end of her lips curled into a smile, "I am almost certain that you have done some things too in your life, which was not the wisest thing to do..." Daenerys replied, her tone of voice sounded stern, yet soft at the same time. Arya wanted nothing more than to say something to Daenerys, but she did not do it, fearing that she would hurt Jon. Instead, Arya just took a deep breath and gave Daenerys a tiny smile. It was a fake smile, but a smile nevertheless. 

It seemed like Daenerys merely accepted Arya's smile before turning her entire attention back on Jon. She squeezed his hand, "We are related. All of us. Let me give you both a warm welcome to this House. Come with me." Daenerys ordered them both, giving Arya one final glare before turning around on her heel. Both Jon and Arya could feel the confusion going through their veins as they watched how the silverhaired woman walked towards the door. They both followed her, not wishing for her to be angry with them.

The two siblings followed Daenerys outside of the crypt, feeling how the extreme coldness of the winter-air hit their warm cheeks as soon as they stepped outside. Jon shuddered a bit, following his girlfriend as she walked, in a very determined manner, towards the chamber which she had been given. The man had no idea what Daenerys wanted to do with them. Did she just want to talk? Would she scold them for something? Neither of the twins knew anything. The Dragon Queen ignored all of the people looking at her as she walked, her only purpose was to reach the chamber where all three of them could be together in private.

Arya watched how people gave Daenerys curious and slightly confused looks, since she walked so fast and her face looked so... harsh yet soft at the same time. Her face was so incredibly hard to read and it honestly scared Jon a little bit, since he had never seen her in that kind of mood before. People stopped doing what they were doing, all of their attention was put on Daenerys. A few of them whispered things to one another, probably wondering what was happening and why The Dragon Queen did what she did. Then, as soon as the people's eyes fell on Arya and Jon who walked right behind her, their eyes widened slightly. Immediately, they started thinking about why Arya was walking with Jon and Daenerys like that. Of course, everyone had gotten used to seeing Jon and Daenerys together all of the time, since they were a couple. They were not used to seeing Arya walking with them, though, since everyone knew how much Daenerys and Arya despised eachother. 

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the three of them walked back inside of the castle, shielding themselves for all of the people's cruel and curious stares. Daenerys let out a small sigh as she walked up the old stairs, speeding up her pace slightly. Since Jon and Arya were not that tall, they had a hard time trying to keep up with her. However, they both managed to catch up with her, the lit torches hung on the cold, hard stonewalls along the stairs and the long, dark and narrow hallways, which they walked through. Daenerys looked over her shoulder and saw the twins doing their best to keep up with her. In all silence, without saying a simple word, Daenerys stopped before the door which lead inside of her sleepingchamber. Carefully, the young woman opened the door, walking inside of the cozy, yet cold chamber. The fireplace, which provided both warmth and light for the chamber, had been lit by some of the servants earlier.

Daenerys smiled as she looked at the fire, a soothing feeling spread through her body as she did so, "Close the door behind you, please." The woman sat down gracefully before the fireplace, feeling the warmth of the flames licking her pale cheeks. She heard the door closing and footsteps approaching her. Arya and Jon exchanged a few glances with eachother before approaching the sitting Dragon Queen. "Dany? My love?" Jon sat down beside his girlfriend, raising a curious eyebrow. The woman merely looked at Jon briefly before getting up, "We are in the same family now. Even though you are not pureblooded Targaryens, you are still blood of my blood." Daenerys told them, walking over to the dark wooden table where the wine and a few glasses stood upon the surface of the table. Arya watched how Daenerys poured some of the delicious wine into three cups, before returning to the fireplace, holding all three cups at once. 

"Therefore, we must celebrate. You are now a part of the Targaryen family!" Daenerys gave them both a small smile, giving each of them a cup of wine. Now, Jon felt even more confused. Was Daenerys actually happy about them being in the same family or did she have some hidden agenda? Gingerly, the man took a sip of the bitter-sweet liquid, feeling how it made its way down his throat, leaving behind a scratchy feeling. Daenerys sat down infront of them both, "How do you feel about this?" She asked, bringing her cup closer to her mouth. They had both been incredibly shocked when they had first found out about it, but it did explain some things, though. It explained why they were so attached to eachother. Jon was starting to accept the fact that he had probably always had a certain attraction to Arya, but at the same time, it felt odd to admit it. He knew that Targaryens did this all of the time, but the man still found himself feeling incredibly torn. Torn between what he wanted to do and what other people expected him to do. Arya was the first one to answer Daenerys' question, "I had not expected that to happen. It feels... weird." The girl admitted, drinking some wine. Daenerys gave her a sharp glare, "How so? How is it weird?" The silverhaired woman asked. Not in a judgemental tone, though. She sounded rather curious about Arya's point of view. Arya seemed surprised by Daenerys' sincere interest in her opinions. Arya cleared her throat and repositioned herself on the chair, looking over at Jon who looked slightly concerned. What if Arya said something that would Daenerys angry? She was Arya, afterall. 

"Well, my brother and I have always been treated like bastards. Then, suddenly we find out that we actually belong in a noble House. It is just... odd. We have not been used to that at all." Arya told Daenerys, who listened to her words very carefully. A sigh escaped her mouth, "That is understandable, Arya. Visenya. I apologize." The Dragon Queen corrected herself, her lilac eyes darting around the semi-dark chamber. Arya took a deep breath, "Also... The Targaryens are known for some... pretty weird things, you know. Incesteous relationships." Arya said, staring into Daenerys' eyes. The Mother of Dragons did not move an inch. Her gaze was fixed on Arya. A sudden harshness could be seen on her narrow face, "Incesteous relationships are fine, Visenya. It is the only way to breed a pureblooded heir." Daenerys spoke, rather sharply as she got up from her chair. Jon looked down, biting his lip. He knew Arya had just hit a very sore point, and he was not sure how his girlfriend would take it. Arya immediately tried to make Daenerys calm down a bit, "Your Grace, I didn't mean to..." Daenerys interrupted the girl mid-sentence, turning around to face her. A smirk suddenly appeared on the woman's face as she approached Arya.

Jon watched her every move, finding himself gulping slightly as he saw how Daenerys crouched down beside Arya. "Shush, girl. I know people have told you stories about how incest is horrible and disgusting. However, you belong to House Targaryen now. I am the only Targaryen left besides you two. I need to give you both a proper, warm welcome." The woman spoke, her voice sounding raw all of a sudden. Her face was so close to Arya's that she could feel the bitter-sweet smell of the wine in her breath as she breathed.

Arya's heart began to pound harder as Daenerys brought her hand closer to Arya's face, gently stroking it. Jon furrowed both of his eyebrows at the scene playing out before him, "Dany? What are you doing?" Jon got up from his chair aswell, placing his cup of wine on the nearby table. Daenerys stared intensely at Arya, smirking, "I just want to welcome the _new_ family-members to our House." She whispered, kissing Arya's cheek. Arya could feel herself blushing beneath Daenerys' lips, but her body trembled aswell since she was so surprised by Daenerys' actions. The girl stared at the woman's silverhair which shone like pure silver in the soft light of the fire from the fireplace. Now, Arya could not even remove her eyes from the woman sitting infront of her, she was simply too stunning. Gods, Arya had never noticed just how beautiful Daenerys actually was. 

A part of her wished for Daenerys to keep on touching her, "Oh..." Arya whispered, her breath hitching slightly as Daenerys gently traced Arya's breasts with both of her hands. Jon's eyes widened as he saw what was really going on. A part of him wished for Daenerys to stop touching his sister. However, only a very tiny part of him wished for that to happen. Oh, how he actually wanted to see where this was going. Jon had been intimate with Daenerys many times now and he knew how... rough and wild she could be. Now, the man found himself wondering whether or not Arya would be able to ride the _dragon_ too. Jon knew that it was wrong of him to think about his own sister like that. Yet, was it truly wrong? They were Targaryens, afterall. Jon watched how Daenerys moved closer to Arya, her hands began to travel up and down the young woman's body. Arya arched her back, biting her lip as she tried to fight back a moan of pleasure. The silverhaired woman's intense touch sent shivers down Arya's spine, causing her body to shiver. 

Why were her nephew and niece suddenly so fascinating to her? Why did she feel so attracted to them both now? Daenerys had no idea, but she did not think too much about it. Of course, she had been attracted to Jon for a while now, but Arya... She had never been attracted to the young girl before. This was the first time her heart was pounding hard in her chest after looking at Arya. Whenever Daenerys looked into Arya's eyes, she found herself feeling incredibly fascinated, yet jealous at the same time. She did not want for Jon to choose Arya over her, that was for sure. Therefore, Daenerys wanted to give them both a very warm welcome. In true Targaryen style. Arya shivered as Daenerys removed her warm hands from her body. However, her touch still lingered. 

Without removing her gaze from Arya's sitting frame, Daenerys got up and looked down at her. She could feel Jon looking at her too, and it made her smirk. Slowly and sensually, Daenerys walked over to her bed, sitting down on it. "Come here. Both of you." She whispered in a seductive tone, patting on the mattress. Jon immediately walked over to the bed, biting his lip. Arya hestitated for a few moments before rising from her chair, her eyes glancing nervously at Jon as she approached the bed. Daenerys had a playful smile on her face as soon as she saw Arya. As soon as the young girl stood before The Dragon Queen and Jon, she could feel her legs shaking slightly beneath her. She craved her touch so much, even though she knew she shouldn't crave such a thing. Jon stared up at Arya in silence, taking in all of her wild beauty. She was truly beautiful and the man just wanted to take her right away. He needed to feel her. After all of those years, he finally understood just how attracted he had always been to her. In a way, it made him feel relieved. He finally knew why they had had the special chemistry which they had. 

Slowly, Daenerys wrapped both of her hands around Arya's waist, pulling the girl closer to her and the bed. "My sweet niece. You mustn't be afraid of being intimate with your own blood..." Daenerys whispered in her ear, her warm breath tickling Arya's earcanal. Arya shivered at the woman's touch, gulping a bit as her eyes found hers. Arya did not say anything, she merely glanced at the silverhaired woman who was busy admiring Arya's body. Jon scooted closer to Daenerys, his gaze completely fixed on his twin's body. Slowly, Daenerys began to unbutton Arya's breeches, pulling them down her pale legs, letting them pool at her feet. 

Arya shivered at her warm touch, looking down at how her legs were now bare. Daenerys got up from the bed and kissed Arya's cheek as her slender fingers began to unbutton her niece's tunic. Soon enough, Arya's tunic and shirt was on the floor. Daenerys then removed her belt and threw it down on the floor. As Daenerys was about to remove her small clothes, Jon gently pushed away her hand, looking into Daenerys' eyes. Daenerys merely nodded her head, accepting his request even though he had not directly asked her. 

Then, Jon's eyes found Arya's. In a gentle manner, Jon removed Arya's small clothes with his rough hands, letting them pool at her bare feet. Arya let out a tiny moan as she felt how Jon's warm hands brushed against the bare skin of her hips as he removed her small clothes. Both Jon and Daenerys heard that moan. Daenerys ran a hand over Arya's bare breasts while Jon's rough hands caressed Arya's bare abdomen. Arya arched her back and bit her lip, loving their touch so much, even though she did not want to admit it. The freezing cold air of the chamber hit Arya's bare skin as she stood completely naked before Jon and Daenerys, making her shiver slightly. 

Jon then removed his hands from Arya's stomach and began to undo Daenerys' dress. At first, Daenerys seemed a bit taken back by Jon undressing her and not the other way around. Yet, she loved it. A moan escaped Daenerys' mouth as she felt how the thick and scratchy fabric of her dress made its way down her half-naked body. Arya watched how Jon undressed her so carefully, she could tell that he had done it before. The girl felt a tad jealous and instinctively, she walked closer to Jon, sitting down on his fully-clothed lap. A moan made its way out of Arya's mouth as her bare skin rubbed against the fabric of Jon's lap. Daenerys bit her lip, sliding her small clothes down her legs. Jon growled as he felt how Arya put all of her weight on him, pressing him further down on the bed. With a gentle hand, she began to undo Jon's breeches as he rested one of his rough hands on her bare chest. Daenerys removed Jon's tunic, kissing his lips as she did so. As Daenerys removed his tunic, her hand accidentally brushed against Arya's already sore nipple. Arya looked up at the woman, who merely smirked, "My apologies, sweet niece." Daenerys whispered, removing Jon's shirt aswell.

As soon as Jon was completely shirtless, Arya rubbed her nakedness against his bare skin, loving the warm skin-to-skin contact. Arya wrapped her bare legs around Jon's bare torso, straddling him. As she kissed his lips, Arya pulled down Jon's breeches, feeling how his bare skin hit hers as she removed the fabric. Jon panted slightly, the feeling of Arya's bare backside rubbing against his thighs was a divine feeling. Daenerys watched how the two twins were slowly starting to accept their new kind of _relationship_ and it started a fire inside of The Dragon Queen. She wished to be a part of that. 

Daenerys sat down behind the very naked Jon, letting her bare breasts brush against the man's broad back. In a firm manner, Daenerys pushed Jon down on the bed by pushing his upper body towards the mattress. Jon could now feel the cold sheets of Daenerys' bed submerging his hot and slightly sweaty back. Even though he was now lying down on the bed on his back, Arya did not let go of him. The girl's legs were still tightly wrapped around Jon's waist. Daenerys crawled closer to them, bending down to kiss Jon's collarbone. A frustrated groan came out of the man's mouth, "Dany! Oh!" Arya could feel the jealousy raging within her as she heard those words. 

The Dragon Queen smirked as she ran both of her hands up and down Jon's bare stomach, knowing that it was one of the most sensitive spots on his body. Arya brought her hips closer to Jon's in a swift movement. She could feel how their hips collided with eachother and it caused her to open up her mouth, feeling a strong wave of pleasure going through her tiny body. Jon began to hold around Arya's naked frame in a tight grip, loving the feeling of her bare breasts resting upon his broad chest. Jon's chesthair tickled Arya's breasts as she moved around her body on top of him, making sure that her hips were as close to his as possible. 

Suddenly, as Arya let out a few moans, she could feel something hard brushing against her bare abdominal area. Panting, she looked down at Jon, having no idea what it was. As soon as Daenerys noticed Jon's hardness, she put a hand on his throbbing manhood, the back of her hand brushed against Arya's abdomen in the process. "Oh dear... Someone is hard." She whispered in a teasing, seductive tone of voice. Having the two women touching him at the same time did certainly not make him any less hard. It had the opposite effect, actually. Arya could feel a certain wetness coating her inner thighs and her inner lips aswell.

Daenerys' fingers played with the tip of Jon's manhood, "So hard you are for us." Daenerys whispered, looking over at Arya who was busy rubbing her body against Jon's. Groans and pants left Arya's mouth, "Jon! Oh Gods, please touch me!" The youngest girl cried out, feeling the need of having him touching her body, just like he had touched Daenerys'. Jon's body felt so sweaty beneath Arya's body already, and he could hardly form any sentences anymore. His hands went up to touch between Arya's legs. Her womanhood was so wet and warm, and the wetness already coated his fingertips the second he touched it. His sister was already so wet and they had not even done any of the sexy and sensual things, yet.

Jon smirked as soon as he felt how Arya's walls tightened around his finger as soon as he placed it inside of her. Arya yelped, feeling the pain going though her nether regions as soon as she felt Jon's finger inside of her. However, the intense pain soon turned into some kind of fantastic pleasure, and the tension inside of her abdomen abandoned her body once the pain left her too.

Daenerys bent down and placed her delicate mouth on Arya's rosy, hard nipple. Arya hissed as she felt Daenerys' teeth scraping the soft flesh of her breasts multiple times. Arya's hand held a tight grip around Daenerys' breast, and her free hand went down to touch her womanhood. Gods, she felt so soft and clean down there. So pure, in an odd way. Daenerys was already very wet, Arya could feel it. As soon as she felt how some of her wetness got on her fingers, she wiped the juices off of her fingers on Daenerys' bare stomach. The Dragon Queen clenched her jaw, feeling sparks going through her body as Arya began to touch her most intimate area. She just wanted her to keep going and never stop.

The Mother of Dragons could feel how the cold sheets rubbed against her bare body as Jon pulled her closer to Arya and him, by pulling her silverhair in a rough manner. Arya's face had droplets of sweat on it already, her face was only half visible due to the darkness of the chamber. Daenerys removed her mouth from Arya's nipple, licking her lips in want. The young and very inexperienced girl shivered as soon as Daenerys' warm and wet mouth abandoned her sensitive nipple. "P-please... Keep going!" Arya choked out, her mouth suddenly felt incredibly dry. Daenerys removed Arya from Jon's torso and put her down on the mattress. 

Daenerys now sat ontop of Arya's bare, delicious body, loving how her warm skin felt on hers, "My beautiful, beautiful niece..." She murmured hungrily, running her hands through her dark hair. Arya was breathing heavily, Daenerys could feel it. The tiny vibrations which appeared every single time Arya drew a breath, made Daenerys smirk very much indeed. The vibrations went straight to her womanhood and she could not get enough of that slow, yet persistent vibration. "O-oh..." Arya bit her lip as Daenerys began to caress her abdomen, planting a kiss on her pubic bone aswell. The silverhaired woman could feel Arya's ribcage on her chest as she rested her body upon hers. Firmly, Daenerys stuck a hand between Arya's legs, playing with her labia in a teasing manner. Daenerys could feel just how much her niece was enjoying this, so of course she kept going. "Do you like this, Visenya?" Daenerys spoke in a soft, yet demanding tone. The girl beneath her quickly nodded her head, not having enough energy to answer Daenerys' question verbally. Jon watched how Daenerys was being the one in charge. Now, Jon really wanted to be the one in charge of Arya aswell. 

After a few more moments of teasing, Daenerys inserted two fingers inside of Arya's wet hole. The girl let out a yelp, closing her eyes as she felt how Daenerys' two fingers filled up her hole, "Ah!" Daenerys could not fight back another smirk as she heard that. She could feel how her nails were scraping against Arya's inner walls, peobably creating a tiny wound in the process. Daenerys did not care about that, though. She needed to feel Arya and so did Jon. Arya tightened her grip around the sheets, her abdomen felt as if it was on fire. Daenerys' nails scraped Arya's labia and inner walls, and as soon as she felt that, she could no longer keep quiet, "Owww! Daenerys! Gods, more please-" Arya could feel how raw her throat felt as she screamed, and it made her frown slightly. She really wanted this, though. Even though it hurt, she loved the feeling. 

Daenerys looked over at Jon, giving him a curious glance, "Do you wish to continue?" Daenerys nodded towards Arya's exposed body as she removed her fingers out of her womanhood. Jon could feel his heart pounding harder and harder as soon as he heard Daenerys' question. Gods, he wanted to do it. He needed to do it. Therefore, the man quickly nodded, switching places with Daenerys. Jon could feel how Arya's body trembled in want. She needed him as much as he needed her. Jon put both of his hands down on each side of her shoulders, trapping her on the mattress. Arya panted, "Jon... Please, take me..." The young girl moaned, thinking about all of the things her brother could do to her. The man smirked at her, pressing his lips down on hers. Arya could feel the arousal building up in her abdomen, her body already craved more of him. Of both of them. Jon removed his lips and looked down and the sheets. He noticed how Arya's wetness was already dripping out of her. However, it seemed as if her maidenhead was still intact since there was no blood, just wetness.

"My dearest sister, of course. I will take you. All of you." Jon whispered, feeling how stiff his manhood was now. Arya slowly nodded her head, as if she was telling him to keep going. The girl was already so wet, so it should not be hard for him to enter her. After giving Arya one final kiss on her lips, Jon brought his manhood closer to Arya's wet opening. Daenerys watched closely, feeling very aroused at the sight. She should have felt jealous, but she didn't. She was a part of this, afterall. Daenerys laid down on the bed, pushing her bare hips closer to Jon, in case he would want her to join them. Arya bit her cheek as she felt Jon's very hard and pulsing tip teasing her entrance. Gods, he felt so big. Bigger than Daenerys' fingers. Then, Jon slowly entered Arya, making her scream. He felt so big, way too big for her. It felt as if his manhood was ripping her body apart from the inside, and the tension in her abdomen appeared once again. Jon caressed Arya's cheek, as if that would lessen the pain slightly. Not to mention the burning sensation which raged throughout Arya’s entire womb. Her whole body already felt so sore, and she let out a low hiss, trying to cope with all of the sudden and intense pain. 

Daenerys could no longer just lie there and watch. She crawled closer to Arya, placing both of her hands on Arya's breasts. Soon enough, the pained screams had been replaced with deep moans. Jon could feel the blood from Arya's maidenhead dripping down on his thighs, leaving a small stain on the sheets. "Your maidenhead is no longer intact..." Daenerys whispered to Arya, making her look down at the blood. At first, Arya felt panic rising inside of her body. Yet, after a while, she calmed down since it seemed to be a natural thing that was supposed to happen.

Now, Jon's manhood felt amazing inside of the girl, it was no longer painful. Arya closed her eyes, letting all of the pleasure engulf her entire body. Daenerys' fingers pinched Arya's nipples slightly, just to make her feel something else than complete pleasure. A little bit of pain could be good too, and it seemed like Arya was enjoying it very much. "F-faster, Jon!" Arya murmured, moving her body around so Jon's manhood would automatically go in and out of her multiple times. Jon exhaled deeply and put a hand on Arya's bare shoulder, thrusting harder inside of her. Daenerys placed her lips on her collarbone, making her body tremble even more. Daenerys licked her deliciously hot skin, moaning against her skin. Arya let out a small cry, "D-dany... Keep going!" The girl dug her nails into Daenerys' back, her vision was soon incredibly blurry due to the intensity of the arousal. Jon grunted, loving how Arya liked Daenerys' touch aswell. The man felt as if he was in some kind of heaven. He was being intimate with his two favorite women, all at the same time. Even Arya and Daenerys seemed to get along very well when it came to the intimacy. It was safe to say that Jon had not expected that. He had expected them to hate eachother so much that they would not be able to do something like this together. 

Daenerys smirked and nodded her head, licking Arya's collarbone even harder now. Her warm tongue even travelled further down the younger girl's body, leaving some small trails of wetness behind. All three of them were so exposed and vulnerable, yet they all loved it very much. The mere sight of Daenerys licking Arya the way she did made Jon go even faster inside of Arya. Oh, how he loved the feeling of Arya's tight hole clenching around his lenght. She was so tight. Still. Jon felt the strong urge to keep going, even faster now. It was like the two women had woken up the inner wild animal he had inside of him. His manhood was vibrating, and with each thrust, he came closer and closer to his orgasm.

As Daenerys licked Arya, the young girl could feel how the woman's silverhair brushed over her sensitive skin. A shudder went through her body, and she could feel herself getting even more wet. The girl threw her head back, listening to how Daenerys moaned aswell, "You are so delicious, sweet niece." Daenerys smirked, loving how Arya's smooth skin felt on her tongue. After a few more thrusts, Jon could feel how he reached his orgasm. He spilled his semen inside of Arya's womanhood, letting some of it drip out of her opening. Arya's jaw dropped as soon as she felt how Jon's semen took up all of the space inside of her, adding more pressure to her abdominal area. Then, she could feel the lovely warm and tingling feeling washing over her aswell. Daenerys could feel how the young girl came, and the sounds which came out of her mouth and the mental images of Jon penetrating her was enough to make Daenerys reach her orgasm aswell. The wave of pleasure felt so intense, and Daenerys could have sworn that she could see stars before her eyes. Arya panted, throwing her own body down on the bed, feeling how all of the liquid slowly dripped out of her womanhood. Daenerys felt how a small puddle of her own wetness had formed beneath her. The sheets were now soaking wet, and The Dragon Queen could feel how her own juices clung to the back of her thighs as she tried to move around on the bed. Her long silverhair clung to her bare back, it was one big sweaty mess.

Daenerys threw herself down on the bed, looking at how Jon detached himself from Arya. He glanced over at Daenerys, his eyes still looked incredibly hungry. The man bent down, placing his head between Arya's legs. His tongue slowly licked her slick walls, causing the girl to squirm, "Oh! Jon!" A grunt escaped from Arya's mouth as his tongue made its way even deeper inside of her. Daenerys closed her eyes, listening to the grunts and moans coming from Arya's mouth. Gods, why was that so arousing? The woman was still incredibly wet. Her juices were still leaking out of her from between her legs, but she still wanted to keep going. She was in a very... sensual kind of mood today. Arya grabbed a handful of Jon's dark hair, tightening her grip around it as he kept licking her core. It surely felt like heaven on Earth. 

Daenerys made her way over to Jon, biting her lip as she did so. Without any warning, the silverhaired young woman placed herself inbetween Arya and Jon, which resulted in Jon not being able to lick Arya any longer. Jon raised his head from Arya's womanhood, looking up at Daenerys. Arya let out a very frustrated groan, hating how the pleasure suddenly came to an end. Jon could still taste the sweetness of Arya's juices on his tongue, even though he was not licking her anymore.

Daenerys smirked at Jon, her hands tracing his chest, "Welcome to House Targaryen, Visenya and Aemon. Blood of my blood." Daenerys bit her lip, her lilac eyes shone with want as they looked at Jon. Little did Jon and Arya know that the fun had only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going on a small vacation for a week so therefore I won't be able to write anything. I will be back the week after, though! I will still be able to respond to comments, I just won't be able to write any stories! 
> 
> Stay safe!


	71. The Wolf, The Lion And The Steamy Night. (Jaime Lannister/Arya Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of "The Secret Encounter Of The Lion And The Wolf".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Graphic descriptions of sex, nudity.

Throughout the very... interesting party, Jaime and Arya could not stop thinking about eachother. Every single time Arya approached Jaime, a very warm feeling would spread through his entire body, causing his suit to feel incredibly humid and tight on his skin. Arya felt very hot aswell, and she had a very hard time focusing on the party, since Jaime occupied her entire mind and thoughts. They had almost had sex in public and Arya still found herself biting her lip whenever she thought about it. She had to be careful though, since Ned could still see her and it would be very awkward if he asked her why she was biting her lip all of the time. The young woman would not be able to answer that question at all and she did not want to either. Throughout the evening, Jaime smirked at Arya every once in a while, and she blushed every time her eyes met his. 

Trying to act normal after what had almost happened in that room, turned out to be incredibly hard for them both. Ned had told Jaime to talk to some of the guests, which he tried to do, but he did it half-heartedly. He was not interested in those small-talks at all. Usually, Jaime was good at talking to many people at once, but tonight it was entirely different. He just wanted to leave the party and take Arya with him.

After some time, Jaime and Arya managed to sneak past Ned, since he was so busy talking to some of the guests. Luckily, he did not notice them leaving the party early, and Arya felt so incredibly relieved. As soon as Jaime and Arya had exited the building, the chill air of the night hit their sweaty bodies. A small shiver went through the young woman's body as she stepped outside and looked around, trying to navigate through the darkness of the night. The parkinglot looked incredibly eerie at this time of the night, and even though Arya was never really scared of the darkness, she was happy to have Jaime right next to her. Arya glanced up at the man as they walked to his car. God, he still looked incredibly handsome, even though he had been sweating a bit. Arya did not mind that at all, in fact she found it to be incredibly sexy.

As soon as they reached Jaime's car, he glanced at her, a smirk spreading across his face, "Would you like to spend the night at my house?" Arya's grey eyes widened slightly at Jaime's words. Oh, she really wanted to spend the night at his house. As long as she was with him. She just hoped Ned would not notice her absence. "I would love that, Jaime. Thank you." She said, barely above a whisper. Jaime nodded his head slowly and opened the car-door for Arya, "Ladies first." He grinned, knowing how much Arya despised that saying, since she did not feel like a lady at all. Arya chuckled and playfully hit Jaime's shoulder, "I am not a lady!" She exclaimed as she positioned herself in the passenger-seat of the very expensive and luxurious car. 

Arya shivered as Jaime got inside of the car, looking at her. She glanced out of the window, her eyes focused on the empty parkinglot before her. She only now began to realize just how warm her skin had gotten. It almost felt like her skin was itching, needing to be touched. A certain craving had been raging within her body for the entire evening. A craving for Jaime's touch and affection. Even though they had yet to be intimate together, Arya still craved his touch very badly. She wanted him. She _needed_ him. Arya could feel the intense feeling of lust spreading through her body as she looked at Jaime, whose face was barely visible due to the darkness of the parkinglot.

Jaime started the car and began to drive out of the parkinglot, his mind focused on one thing: Arya. The ride was incredibly quiet, and only the quiet sound of the engine could be heard. It was like they both knew what they were thinking about, without having to say it out loud. Jaime knew what it meant when Arya was biting her lip the way she did. In a way, the car-ride was incredibly amusing to him, since he could spend all of the time thinking about all of the things he would love to do Arya. God, he wanted to do so many things to her. Jaime could feel his manhood harden slightly at his own thoughts, which caused him to press down on the speeder even more. He wanted to come home as fast as possible, the feeling of lust made his mind slightly cloudy. 

Arya let out a small, frustrated sigh as she felt how the warm wetness between her legs was starting to seep through her panties and her dress. The leather of the car-seat was clinging uncomfortably to her bare and slightly wet skin as she moved around in her seat, trying to make herself more comfortable. She just hoped that it would not stain the car-seat, that would be incredibly embarrassing. Instinctively, Arya squeezed her thighs together, trying to stop the wetness from seeping through her dress. However, she knew that she would not be able to stop the wetness from leaking that way. The young woman could just imagine the wet spot which would stain her dress. Right on the area of her crotch. Jaime would probably feel amused by seeing that, though. Arya would feel so incredibly vulnerable, she knew it. Like a small, wounded prey standing before the mighty, strong lion.

The mere thought of his smirk made Arya feel even more wet, and she could feel some of her wetness trickling down her bare legs. Mentally, she cursed herself as her grey eyes looked at the small droplets of her own wetness travelling down her legs. She bit her lip even harder this time, trying not to act too weird. Perhaps Jaime would not even notice it if she did not pay attention to it. Finally, after what felt like a forever, Jaime parked the car in his huge driveway, turning off the car. Arya lowered her gaze, hoping Jaime would not see what had just happened.

However, as soon as Arya looked up at Jaime, she recieved a smirk from him, his eyes looked briefly at the wet spot which was forming on her dress. Her cheeks were flaming hot now and she immediately tried to cover herself up with her hands. As soon as Jaime saw her trying to cover up the wetness, he gently brushed away her hand from her crotch, feeling the wet fabric of her dress with his free hand. "Someone really wants this, I see..." Jaime whispered in a husky voice, tightening his grip on her dress. A small moan escaped Arya's mouth as she felt his firm grip on her nether regions. She was certain that Jaime would be able to feel the warmth of her womanhood through the silky fabric of her dress. The young woman felt how some of her wetness dripped down on the leather of the now hot seat. Jaime lowered his gaze and saw it, "You are leaking, my love..." He murmured in a seductive tone, giving her womanhood one last squeeze before exiting the car. He then opened the door for Arya, who looked incredibly flustered. Her cheeks were so red and Jaime loved it. Gingerly, Arya got out of the car, squeezing her thighs together firmly. Jaime's gaze fell on the wetness which she had left behind on the seat. Jaime closed the door and locked the car, before unlocking the front-door to his house.

"Home sweet home." Jaime grinned as he opened the door for Arya, who was still incredibly amazed by his mansion. The girl walked closer to Jaime, her hand tracing his upper body, using soft and even strokes. The man wrapped both of his arms around Arya's body, pulling her closer to him. Arya brought her lips closer to Jaime's, wrapping her both of her legs around his waist, not even caring about her dress anymore. She had forgotten all about the stain, and she just wanted to be with him now. Arya felt how he held her close to him, having a very protective grip around her so she would not fall. Arya ran a hand through Jaime's golden hair, without breaking the delicious kiss. His lips tasted so sweet and she could feel her heart pounding against his as he softly stuck his tongue inside of her warm mouth. Jaime could feel Arya's wetness staining his shirt, since Arya had wrapped her legs around his waist, causing her very wet panties to brush against the bottom of his shirt. 

Arya broke the kiss and looked down and saw how she had left a small mark on his shirt. Another blush crept upon her face, "Jaime... I-" The girl was cut off by Jaime placing Arya down on the nearby couch. She alteady missed Jaime's warm body, even though he had just placed her on the couch. At first, she felt incredibly confused, not knowing why he had put her there. She looked up at him, "It is no problem at all, Arya. I was going to undress anyway..." The man smirked, before pulling off his shirt, revealing his muscles and broad shoulders. Arya moaned at the sight, almost eating him with her wild eyes. Her heart pounded faster as she observed how his rough hands went down to undo his pants. Slowly, he pulled down his pants and underwear, walking closer to Arya. The young woman admired his naked body, her eyes would not abandon him. Jaime put a hand on her bare shoulder, leaning closer to her on the couch as he sat down, "Let me help you with this..." A murmur left his mouth as he slowly began to pull off Arya's dress. 

Arya felt so excited, "Please help me..." She whimpered, allowing Jaime to undress her. Arya shivered as she felt his hands brushing against her shoulders, slowly pulling down her dress. His hands let go of the fabric, causing it to fall down on the couch. Now, the young woman could no longer hide herself from him, she was completely uncovered. Or, almost. Jaime looked her up and down, his gaze noticing her wet panties. His fingers traced the wet fabric, loving the feeling of her juices staining his fingers. He looked down at her black panties, admiring them a bit before pulling them off of her, leaving her sitting completely naked before him. Arya shivered, feeling so exposed and vulnerable before his gaze.

"You are not even wearing a bra tonight. How naughty you are, my dear..." Jaime whispered in her ear, his hands touching her wet and warm womanhood. Arya moaned, feeling how the leather of the couch hit her bare thighs, "I have been so naughty..." Arya licked her lips, putting her lips on his again. The girl moaned as she felt how he pulled her closer to his bare body, allowing her bare breasts to rub against his bare chest. His warmth made her feel so wet, she could no longer control it. She would probably leak on the couch aswell, she could feel it. Jaime's manhood hardened at the feeling of Arya's bare thighs rubbing against his, "Fuck, Arya." Jaime growled, picking up the girl in his arms. 

Quickly, Arya straddled his waist with her legs, feeling how her wet womanhood was being pressed directly against Jaime's bare torso. Arya tightened her legs around his waist, loving the sensation of his body between her legs. As Jaime walked up the stairs whilst holding Arya, he could feel her warm wetness staining his bare torso, dripping down on the marble floor which he was standing on, slowly. 

Jaime growled and kicked the door to his master bedroom open with his foot, not wanting to let go of Arya. Arya's body shook slightly in his arms, "J-jaime... I need you..." Her voice sounded hoarse and Jaime absolutely loved it. She sounded so needy and so vulnerable. Mercilessly, the man threw Arya down on his bed, wishing to be on top of Arya now. Arya panted, feeling the cold mattress and blankets hitting her body as he threw her down on the bed. Excitement soon filled her body as she watched Jaime putting a leg on each side of her body, making it impossible for her to escape. Not that she wanted to escape, though. The hungry look he had in his eyes was incredibly intimidating, "You look like you want to eat me..." Arya said, sounding very innocent on purpose, just to turn him on even more. He was a very strong man and Arya could just imagine all of the things he could do to her. Jaime licked his lips, his hands cupped both of her perky breasts. 

Arya whimpered slightly as she felt how the palm of Jaime's hands brushed over her already sore nipple. The young woman wrapped both of her arms around Jaime's neck, pulling him closer to her bare body. The heat from his body could be felt on her skin, "Oh, I do wish to eat you, Arya. You are so fucking delicious." Jaime finally managed to say, allowing both of his hands to trace her soft curves. He watched how Arya shivered due to his intense touch, and it made him want to keep going. The man put all of his weight down on Arya, placing a hand between her legs. For a brief moment, Arya looked Jaime in his eyes, her eyes widening slightly as she realized where his hand was. An animal-like growl escaped from Jaime's mouth as he began to rub Arya's warm, wet womanhood with his hand. Immediately, Arya could feel her nether regions tense up at his sudden and very intense touch, "Jaime! Oh God!" She exclaimed, closing her eyes. The girl could feel how Jaime's fingers caressed her labia and her inner walls. As Jaime moved around his fingers inside of her, her walls tightened around them. Pants and groans left Arya's mouth, feeling how wet she was getting. Instinctively, Arya pushed her bare hips closer to his, "Harder, Jaime. Please!" Arya cried out, her nails digging into the skin of his neck in lust and slight frustration. 

Soon enough, Jaime began to rub even faster and harder, almost mercilessly this time. Her wetness coated his hand, "I bet you taste incredibly sweet, my dear..." Jaime mumbled, bringing his hand closer to his mouth before licking his finger. Softly, he nodded his head, grinning, "Oh yes. I knew it. You taste incredibly sweet." He put his other hand down between her legs, making sure that her wetness covered that hand aswell before pulling it towards his mouth. Arya watched him intensely as he licked all of his fingers clean. One of girl's hands travelled down to Jaime's manhood. The girl smirked widely as she saw how hard he was. All because of her. Arya moaned as he played with her sensitive clit, "I want to taste you too..." Arya whispered, her finger tracing the tip of his manhood. The man moaned, his entire body tensed up, "Fuck... Your fingers feel so good." He panted, his vision blurry for a few moments due to the intensity of the pleasure.

Jaime did not allow his hands to detach themselves from Arya's womanhood, though. In fact, he kept going, this time even harder than before. His nails were scratching her inner walls every once in a while, causing the girl to squirm slightly. Jaime loved the control he had over her. Oh, it was amazing. He could feel her body's every move and every single breath she drew, since she was lying right beneath him. Her warm and perky breasts were pressed against his upper body every single time he moved his body. Even when he rubbed her womanhood, he could feel her breasts rubbing against him.

Arya bit Jaime's bottom-lip as she sped up the pace of her hands aswell, making sure to give Jaime alot of pleasure. Her small fingers tightened around his penis, "I will get to taste you." The wolf-girl whispered, looking down at Jaime's member in her hands. Jaime groaned, the tight sensation of Arya squeezing his sensitive manhood sent both waves of pain and pleasure through his veins. As soon as he inserted one more finger inside of her, she whimpered in surprise. Jaime felt incredibly amused by that. Oh, she was so innocent, but not for long. "Little, sweet girl. I am merely preparing you for what is about to come." His tone sounded so seductive, Arya just wanted him to fuck her bloody. The girl gulped and nodded her head, her gaze travelled down to look at Jaime's member which was feeling incredibly warm in her hands all of a sudden. Would it even be able to fit inside of her? Jaime repositioned himself on the bed, removing her hands from his manhood in one swift movement. 

Arya looked at him, wondering what he would do next. The man smirked as he saw how close his manhood were to her wet opening. The girl threw her head back on the bed, waiting for him to enter her. Then, she felt it. She felt Jaime's member filling her up. He was so big compared to her small, narrow opening and it felt as if he was ripping her apart from the inside. Her small, inexperienced hands tightened around his bare torso as he rubbed his body on hers, making his member go in and out of her multiple times. 

Jaime panted, his golden hair had droplets of sweat on it, "P-please, Jaime. H-harder!" Arya choked out, clenching her jaw as she pushed her lower body closer to his manhood, as if it would make him go faster. Even though it was painful, Arya loved it. He was a rough and a gentle lover all at the same time, and Arya could not get enough of his divine, heaven-like touch. Arya wanted to feel more of the amazing pleasure. Even though her abdomen felt as if it was on fire, she still wanted him to keep going. Harder even. Jaime looked at Arya for a moment, "A-are you sure, Arya?" He questioned, not wanting to hurt her in any way. Arya shook her head, planting her lips on his bare collarbone in a rough manner, "I am being serious. Harder." She whispered, in a dangerous tone. Jaime did not hestitate, “As my lady commands.” He rasped in her ear, speeding up his body’s movements. Arya opened her mouth, feeling how Jaime thrusted harder and harder inside of her, “Fuck! Yes!” She panted, loving the feeling of him filling up her hole.

Her moans were like sweet music to his ears, and he could feel how his manhood throbbed inside of her. “You are too delicious, Arya.” Jaime whispered, biting her exposed collarbone gently. The girl squirmed and winced slightly, “Jaime, bite me.” She said barely above a whisper, smirking widely at him. Arya began to move her body aswell, trying to give Jaime even more pleasure. As she began to ride Jaime’s penis, she could feel just how big he was. It felt as if his penis touched her ovaries as she rode him. Arya moaned, loving the skin to skin contact. The man watched how Arya’s breasts jumped up and down, “Let me help you.” He murmured, placing both of his hands on her breasts, feeling their movements. The girl closed her eyes, taking in all of the pleasure. Jaime was holding a tight grip around her breasts, and his manhood filled up her hole. His rough hands felt amazing on her bare breasts and she started to ride him faster and harder, just so he would hold an even tighter grip around them.

Arya moaned loudly, feeling how she was about to reach her own orgasm. After a few more moments of Arya riding him, he could feel the familiar wave of pleasure washing over his body. His orgasm. The man exhaled deeply, spilling all of his semen inside of her womanhood. Arya panted, the sweet feeling of relief washed over her, and a warm feeling spread through her abdomen. Jaime’s semen was still dripping out of her hole, so Arya placed her own hand between her legs, dipping her finger in the semen in a seductive manner. Jaime was still panting, watching her intensely as she brought her finger closer to her mouth. Slowly, in a teasing manner, she put her finger in her mouth and licked it clean.

Her hands rested on his bare torso, “You taste so sweet, Jaime.” She purred, like a small kitten. The man brought his mouth closer to her breasts, leaving a small hickey right above her nipple. “ _Believe me, Arya, this is only the beginning. You will get to taste many, many sweet things with me._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!   
> I hope you are all doing alright. Unfortunately, this will be my last update for a while. Yesterday, I fell and I hit my head very badly! I fear that I might have a concussion now. 
> 
> I am so sorry! I will update asap! Until then, stay safe!


	72. Important!

Hello everyone.

Firstly, I want to apologize for my absence! Also, I am sorry that this is not a chapter but a small note from me to you. I want to explain why I have been absent lately.

As some of you may know, I am still recovering from the concussion I got a few weeks ago. Ever since I got the concussion, I have been having a very hard time writing anything. It is like I have lost all of my creativity and skill, and it really sucks. I can hardly write down any words without feeling odd. However, I will try my best to get back into my good old writing-flow as soon as I can. I won’t give up on writing though, everything is just hard right now!

For some reason, my depression has gotten way worse than it was before, too. I feel so awful at the moment, and everything is so dark. My mind is so dark right now, so maybe that is also why I cannot write anything properly at the moment. If it gets worse, I might end up getting hospitalized (which I do not want to be), so I really have to try to fight this on my own. I have not had any energy at all to sit down and write either, sadly. Everything is just too messy and too much right now. I will try my best to solve this. 

So, I will do my best to get back to writing as soon as I possibly can! Thank you so much for your support, it means alot <3 And again, I am very sorry! I hope you understand why it might take some time before I will be able to post another chapter on here!

I really hope you are all doing alright <3


	73. A Goodbye Can Lead To A Hello. (Rhaegar Targaryen/Lyanna Stark)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lyanna Stark's dog is very ill. Luckily, Rhaegar Targaryen is a very good vet. Although she recieves some very bad news, she is glad that Rhaegar was the one to deliver it to her. 
> 
> It is true what they say, afterall, love can be found when you least expect it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Grief, putting a pet to sleep, sad content.
> 
> Modern setting.

Lyanna Stark was feeling incredibly sad and helpless. For a long period of time, her dog had been acting very strange. He had never behaved in such a way before and of course, that terrified her quite alot. It started a few months ago, but back then, she thought it was merely due to his old age. She had had that dog for many, many years now, so naturally, he would show some signs of ageing at some point. Right? Atleast, that was what she thought at first. Besides, her dog's behavior had not been all that odd back then, it was just some small changes in his behavior but nothing crazy. He just seemed to be more tired than usual and he began to walk slower and slower whenever Lyanna was out walking him. Usually, he loved those walks and he loved playing with Lyanna in the park. Now, that joy had completely vanished from his eyes and he seemed so weak and exhausted although he slept throughout most of the day.

A part of her wished to forget all of the signs she was seeing, and she just prayed that it would be nothing more than ageing. She wanted someone to tell her that her dog was perfectly fine and that he had many more years left to live. This went on and on for a while, and suddenly, Lyanna's dog seemed to be perfectly normal again. His eyes lit up every single time Lyanna stepped inside of the room, and he had not done that for a very long time. For the past few weeks, his dark eyes had been closed and he seemed to be very depressed, even when Lyanna stepped inside of the room he was in. Lyanna could not describe the happiness she felt as soon as she saw her dog's eyes wide open, staring up at her. Her dog was finally back to normal, and Lyanna thought nothing more of it since the problem seemed to have solved itself.

However, a few months after, her dog began to seem very ill again. This time, he would not even touch his food or his water. No matter how hard Lyanna tried to make him eat, he just couldn't keep it down. He could no longer walk properly, and his legs seemed to shake whenever he tried to stand up. All of this resulted in him peeing and pooping all over the floor, since he could never make it out in the garden on time. Whenever Lyanna walked by her helpless, poor dog, she could feel the tears welling up in her grey eyes. Her best friend was suffering and she was no fool, she knew how this would end. She could feel it, and her heart did not want to accept that fact, even though it had to at some point. 

One day, she figured it was all too much and she had to help her beloved dog. He was suffering, she could see it. He had never behaved like this before, and it was simply not right at all. It was unfair to him. Lyanna knew what she had to do, but it was the most painful thing she had ever done. She tried to catch her breath as she squatted down on the floor, sitting down beside her shaking dog. She began to pet him, knowing this could very well be the last time she would be able to do that. 

The night before, she had heard small whimpers coming from her bed. It was him. Her dog was whimpering and drooling down on Lyanna's bedsheets. Her heart broke at the very sight and she could hardly keep her tears from falling down her cheeks. God, why was this so painful? Well, she had grown up with that dog and it had been her best friend throughout her entire childhood and life. Her heart and mind could not take the thought of having to say goodbye to her best friend. For the rest of the night, she made sure to pull her dog close to her body, giving him the best cuddles she could manage to give him with her shaky hands.

Later that day, she decided to drive to the vet with him. The car ride was so incredibly quiet. It was almost too quiet for the young woman's liking. Only the pathetic whimpers of her poor dog and the sound of the engine could be heard. Lyanna sighed, her heart was pounding hard in her chest the closer she came to the clinic. She tried to reassure herself that everything would be alright and that her dog would come back home with her again later. She knew it was probably not possible at all, but she hoped with all her heart. After a twenty minute drive, she had finally found the clinic. She sighed to herself as she read the words on the sign before her car " _The Targaryen's Clinic For Wounded Pets And Animals."_ Her heart began to pound even faster as she read it, and she found herself tightening her grip around the steeringwheel, almost automatically. Slowly, she looked over at the passengerseat and looked inside of her dog's eyes. She gave him a smile, trying not to make him worry. If she was calm, her dog would be calm aswell, right?

As soon as she stepped out of her car, she drew a shaky breath and closed her eyes for a moment. A faint feeling of hope could be felt deep inside of her heart. It was a faint and fragile kind of hope, but it was some kind of hope nonetheless. With shaky footsteps, Lyanna went over to the passengerseat and grabbed her dog, holding him in her arms. Lyanna groaned, her dog was incredibly heavy and he looked more like a wolf than a regular dog, but she didn't care, she needed to hold him close to her. The coldsweat was starting to form on her forehead as she closed the car door behind her, before walking inside of the large building.

As soon as she stepped inside of the waiting-area of the clinic, her nose was met with the smell of perfume and detergent. The entire room was so big and so... Clean and white. It almost hurt her eyes to look around, but she did it anyway. She had never seen anything as clean as this waiting-area. Lyanna almost forgot her tired arms as she looked around, taking in all of the aspects of the room. "Excuse me, Miss? Can I help you?" A kind female voice snapped Lyanna right out of her thoughts and her head snapped towards the counter infront of her. A young woman was sitting behind the desk, observing Lyanna as she carried around her big dog in her tiny arms. Luckily, the woman seemed to be very patient and just smiled at Lyanna. 

Lyanna cleared her throat and shook her head, approaching the woman, feeling a little embarrassed for getting carried away like that, "Gosh... I am sorry. Yes. Hi. I am Lyanna Stark, I have an appointment with... I think it is Dr. Targaryen?" Lyanna muttered out, feeling rather confused. The kind woman smiled gently at the young woman and nodded her head slowly. After a few moments of clicking on her computer, she looked up at Lyanna again, "Oh yes. Dr. Targaryen will be right there, he is just in the middle of a small surgery. You can just wait here if you would like?" The woman smiled, nodding her head towards the leatherchairs standing on the right. Lyanna quickly nodded her head, "Yes, thank you very much." She muttered, making her way towards the comfortable-looking chairs. While sitting down, Lyanna began to cuddle her dog again, pressing her nose down on its thick fur. A few tears stained the white fur of the dog, but Lyanna couldn't control them any longer. A huge lump in her throat formed as she glanced up at the clock which hung on the wall infront of her. If Dr. Targaryen was going to be time today, he should be there in about two minutes. To Lyanna, it felt as if time stood completely still though. The only important thing which was important to Lyanna was getting as much quality-time with her dog as possible. "My friend... You have no idea how much I love you..." She whispered in his ear, feeling how he licked her face as she did so. For a moment, just for a moment, it felt like the good old days, where he would lick half of her face off.

"Lyanna Stark?" A deep, yet soft voice called out, followed by a pair of loud footsteps. Lyanna jerked her head towards the sound of her name, "It is me..." She called out, her grey eyes finally seeing the young and handsome doctor standing behind her. Gosh... That man looked incredibly handsome, and Lyanna had to try her best not to make it obvious that she thought he was handsome. A small smile crept up on his face, "Hello. Welcome to the clinic. I am Dr. Targaryen, and I will have a look at your dog today. Come with me, my office is right over there." The young and tall doctor smiled as he tugged a strand of his long silverhair behind his ear. His lilac eyes lit up the entire room, and they matched with his silverhair, his white cloak and the entire waiting-area. It all just seemed to be so... perfect.

The silverhaired man walked up to stand infront of Lyanna, and as soon as he saw the huge wolf-like dog sitting on her lap, a huge smile spread all over his face. "My Gosh... What a beautiful dog you have, Miss Stark. He is almost like a wolf!" Rhaegar exclaimed, petting Lyanna's dog gently as he looked up at Lyanna. The young woman felt herself blushing at his compliment, even though it was not meant for her but her dog. "Thank you very much, Dr. Targaryen. Yes, he truly is an amazing dog..." As soon as those words left Lyanna's mouth, she could feel the tears threatening to fall once again. She really didn't wish to cry infront of the doctor, not right now, so she hoped he would not be able to see her tears. Rhaegar frowned a bit and gave Lyanna a sad smile, well-knowing that she was about to cry, "Why don't we go inside of my office, yes? Then we can talk. Oh, and you can just call me Rhaegar, if you would like." He said gently, getting up. Lyanna nodded her head, "Just... Yes, I will be right there. You can just call me Lyanna." She told him as she got up from the now warm leatherchair. Rhaegar turned around and nodded his head with a smile, "Alright, Lyanna. It is very nice to meet you. Follow me, please." Rhaegar spoke as he walked past the receptionist. 

He stopped right infront of the counter and looked at the woman, "Thank you, Daenerys. You may take a break now. Just answer the phone if it rings, alright?" Rhaegar gave the woman a tiny smile before continuing his walk to his office. The woman immediately smiled, "Thank you so much, Rhaegar. Of course, I will answer if someone calls." She reassured Rhaegar as she walked away from the counter.

Lyanna tried her best to keep up with Rhaegar's pace, but it was hard since she was carrying her mini-wolf in her arms and her legs were shorter than Rhaegar's. She could see how his doctor's cloak flew behind him as he walked, and it almost looked like a ghost inside of the slightly dark hallway. Finally, Rhaegar stopped outside of a door and opened it up, "Here it is!" Rhaegar said as she held the door for Lyanna in a very gentleman-like manner. The bright light from his office lit up some parts of the dark hallway, which made it look kind of scary. As soon as they were both inside of his office, Rhaegar closed the door and walked over to his chair, which was on the opposite of Lyanna's chair. "Again, welcome to my clinic. Now, why don't you tell me what is wrong with your sweet dog?" Rhaegar asked as he pulled out a notepad and a pen from under his desk. Lyanna sighed and looked down at her small wolf one more time, her nails hold a tight grip on its fur, as if someone was going to take it away from her.

It took a few moments before Lyanna's eyes met Rhaegar's again. For some reason, it was so hard for her to talk about this and the words could hardly make it past her lips. "W-well... You see, a few months ago, he umm... Began to act weirdly. I thought it was just due to his old age. Then, he seemed fine again after some time..." Lyanna muttered, the sound of Rhaegar writing things down in his notebook could be heard throughout the entire room. It was a haunting noise, and Lyanna knew she would be able to remember it forever. Her eyes darted around Rhaegar's office and she saw all of the tools and equipment he had. It made Lyanna shiver and she hoped he would not use any of those tools on her dog. Those tools looked so scary and the last thing she wanted her dog to feel was fright.

"Yes... Please keep going." Rhaegar told her, snapping her out of her deep thoughts. "Right... Yes, where was I? Oh, yeah. Then he started to seem fine again, but after some time, he got even worse than he were before. It looked as if he was in pain, since he did not want to touch his food at all. He used to love going on long walks with me, but he just seemed so... exhausted and tired all of the time." Lyanna explained, biting down on her lip. Rhaegar slowly nodded his head, concentrating on writing all of the details down. For a moment, Rhaegar looked down at his notes and scratched his head gently. Lyanna could feel her heart in her throat, the anxiety was starting to get incredibly bad. She stared at him, waiting impatiently for him to say something. Anything. 

Finally, Rhaegar looked up from his notes and up at Lyanna. He then broke the silence, "How old is your dog, Lyanna?" That question almost made her want to cry. "He is... He is sixteen years old..." The young woman shifted uncomfortably in her seat, dreading that question very much. Sometimes, the age would have something to do with what kind of surgeries the vets would be able to perform on the dogs. Lyanna knew her dog was old and had had a long and good life, but she was definietly not ready to say goodbye to him. 

Rhaegar's lilac eyes widened slightly in surprise, "Sixteen years? Wow, that is an amazing age! What a good boy you are!" Rhaegar exclaimed, stroking the dog's head, using very gentle strokes. Lyanna smiled at his words and nodded her head, "Yes, he is an amazing dog. I love him so much, he has always been there for me..." Lyanna said, barely above a whisper this time. Rhaegar nodded his head, "I know just how you feel. I have had so many dogs and they are always there whenever you need them. My sister, Daenerys, the receptionist you just met a few moments ago, has just gotten a new dog and she is so adorable." Rhaegar said, getting up from his chair. Lyanna felt at ease, this man was so gentle and kind. "Really? That sounds so awesome!" Lyanna exclaimed, getting up from her chair aswell. She brought along her dog and smiled up at Rhaegar. It made sense now that Lyanna thought about it. Rhaegar and Daenerys did look alot like eachother, so of course it was because they were siblings.

"Right. I will just have a look at your dog, just to see if I can feel something abnormal." Rhaegar muttered, bending down to pick up the dog. He stroked its body a few times before putting it down on the metal table. Lyanna stared down at her dog with her eyes wide open, hoping everything would seem normal. Rhaegar's gentle hands began to trace the big dog's body, "Alright buddy, let us get you checked, shall we?" Rhaegar asked the dog, a small chuckle left his mouth as he did so. The young man slipped on a pair of latex gloves and began to perform the check-up on the poor dog. 

His hands pressed firmly down on a parts of the dog's body, and it was all going well until Rhaegar pressed down on his abdominal area. A loud , heartbreaking whimper could be heard throughout the entire room. Lyanna felt anxious and she was shocked by the loud and very sudden noise. Rhaegar winced slightly aswell, he was definietly not prepared for the dog to make such a loud noise. Rhaegar raised an eyebrow, "Ouch, that did not sound good... I will have to check this out." He muttered, softly feeling the poor dog's abdominal area once again. Then, he could feel it. His fingers detected some weird knot-like things in the middle of his stomach and in the lower part of his abdomen. It felt like some kind of very large tumor. It was obvious that this dog was in alot of pain. Intense pain. 

"Rhaegar? Doctor? What is it?" Lyanna whispered, noticing how Rhaegar had stopped feeling on her dog's body. Rhaegar took a deep breath and looked into Lyanna's eyes. "I... I think I need to do an x-ray on your dog, Lyanna. I am pretty sure I felt some kind of tumor in his stomach and in the lower part of his abdomen... But, I have to be sure so I will do an x-ray on him." Rhaegar had a thick layer of sorrow coating his voice. For a moment, Lyanna felt as if her body would collapse on the floor. She began to feel dizzy, sick even, as she heard Rhaegar's words. She was paralyzed and she could not move a muscle in her body. "I... Gosh, what is wrong with him?" Lyanna heard herself asking, her voice cracking in the process. This was horrible, and worse than she had expected it to be. Rhaegar could see the shock clear as day in her grey eyes, and he could not help but feel so sad for her. Normally, he would try his best to remain neutral at work, but for some reason he couldn't do that around Lyanna. It was like they had some sort of special connection. Rhaegar gave her a sad smile, "Just sit here for a moment, I will be right back." Rhaegar told her calmly as he picked up her dog in his arms. Luckily, he had a pair of strong arms. Lyanna gulped and after a few moments, she managed to sit back down on her chair. Was her dog about to die? The mere thought made her mind so sad, and she could not stop thinking about everything they had been through together throughout the years.

Now, the entire office was painfully silent and the young woman was all by herself. Or, she was alone with her thoughts. Although Rhaegar was so kind with her dog, she could not help but worry about everything. She really didn’t want to say goodbye to her dog today. Benji should stay with her for a few more years, he had to. Her hands and legs shook even though she was sitting down on the chair and the nausea was building up inside of her. She could literally hear the blood pumping in her ears. She wrapped her arms around the back of the chair to support herself and to keep herself from falling down on the floor. After a few minutes, Rhaegar and her dog came back inside of the room. The sound of the wooden floor creaking beneath Rhaegar’s feet as he walked closer to her, sent a chill down Lyanna’s spine. She gulped and tugged a strand of her long, brown hair behind her ear.  
  
Rhaegar had a weird look on his face, he almost looked sad. Lyanna sat up straight and took a deep breath as Rhaegar sat back down. "Lyanna... I am so sorry... He has cancer... It has spread to his lungs and he has a hard time breathing. It is very painful for him. It would be best if we gave him some peace..." He told her, biting down on his lip. Lyanna's tears streamed freely down her cheeks now. Rhaegar hurried over to her side and put his hands around her shoulders, "It is alright to cry, Lyanna." He whispered in a soothing voice. She could feel how his gentle hands began to rub her back gently, and it made her feel more calm for a moment. Lyanna slowly nodded her head, her vision was now blurry due to all of the tears, "Y-yes... You are right, he is suffering, isn't he? He should have some peace now..." Lyanna managed to say, her eyes looking down at her dog who had no idea what was about to happen. Rhaegar nodded his head and let out a tiny sigh, "It would be best to put him down, that is for sure. I know it is very, very hard but it is for his own good..." Rhaegar said, giving Lyanna's shoulders a final squeeze before getting back up. His silverhair covered some parts of his eyes, and right now, Rhaegar was happy about that. Then Lyanna would not be able to see all of the sorrow he truly felt. He knew he had to be professional, but today, it was incredibly hard for him.

"Can I... Can I hold him while you... Do it?" Lyanna asked, drying her eyes with her sleeve. Rhaegar immediately nodded his head, "Of course, Lyanna. Then he will feel safe aswell and he will be more calm." He told her with a small smile as he walked over to the cabinet, locating one of the syringes he would need. Lyanna returned all of her attention down on her dog, and she put him in her lap to try and calm him down as best as she possibly could. "Sweetie, it is going to be alright... You will be fine. Your mother loves you and she is so proud of you..." Lyanna whispered in his ear, planting kisses on the back of his neck. Out of the corner of her eyes, Lyanna could see Rhaegar approaching them slowly. He had a syringe in his hand which was filled to the brim with some kind of liquid. A small whimper escaped the dog's mouth once again, and Lyanna tightened her grip around him gently. 

"Shhh, hun, it is going to be alright. My big boy. I love you so much." Lyanna could see the tears falling down on his white fur again, but she could not stop them from falling. Rhaegar crouched down beside the chair and gave the dog a small kiss on its forehead and a tiny stroke. "You are such a good boy, aren't you?" Rhaegar whispered, looking up at Lyanna. Her face looked almost emotionless, yet it was still overloaded with emotions. Lyanna nodded at Rhaegar, as if she was telling him to give him the injection now. 

The dog was so focused on Lyanna that he did not even notice Rhaegar giving him the injection. She could feel how Benji felt safe in her arms, and she knew she had to be strong for him. If he sensed her being upset, he would be worried and upset aswell. Luckily, it seemed like Benji was at ease in her arms, sensing nothing but love and warmth. After some moments, Lyanna could feel her dog weaken quietly in her arms. It was like all life had left the body of her dog in a matter of seconds. Lyanna sniffled and looked down one last time, "Goodnight, my sweet boy. Sleep well. We will see eachother again one day. I know it. We will all be together: You, me, Brandon, Benjen, Ned, Mother and Father. We will all be together...You will never be alone, I promise." Lyanna whispered, planting one last kiss on her beloved dog's forehead. Rhaegar could hardly keep himself from crying either, it was just so beautiful and he could tell how much Lyanna loved that dog. Finally, her dog stopped breathing altogether. Now, he was just lying in her lap, completely lifeless. Lyanna stared down at her lap in slight disbelief. Rhaegar noticed. 

"It was the only right thing to do, Lyanna. He won't be in pain anymore." Rhaegar reassured her, giving her shoulders a small squeeze. Usually, he never did that to any of his clients, but Lyanna was different somehow. He just wanted to help her and comfort her, even though he did not know her. Lyanna shivered slightly at Rhaegar's warm touch. It was not a bad kind of shiver, though. It was more like a surprised kind of shiver. The kind that could go down her spine. Rhaegar cleared his throat and grabbed the dog from her lap. Her lap was still hot from where her dog had been lying, and it made the lump in her throat feel even bigger. Rhaegar gently put down the mini-wolf on the metal table and looked back at Lyanna. 

"Can I get him cremated?" The young woman asked, trying her best to dry her neverending stream of tears. Rhaegar took off his gloves and nodded his head, "Of course you can. Many people do that, actually. It is a nice way to do this." Rhaegar told her. It made Lyanna feel a tiny bit better actually. That way, she would be able to bring her dog home again for one last time. "I would like that. I would like one in white with his name written on it..." Lyanna trailed off and smiled to herself. "His name was Benji. It reminds me of my brother's name, Benjen." Lyanna explained, which made Rhaegar smile. "It makes sense. You know what? I will write all of this down for you and then the urn will arrive in about 2-3 weeks." Rhaegar said, writing Benji's name, his date of birth and his date of death down on the notepad which was on top of the desk infront of him. 

"Really? Thank you so much, Rhaegar. That means so much to me." Lyanna smiled, happy that she would not have to worry about this too. Rhaegar looked up from the paper, "Of course, do not worry about it. I will take care of it." The young man reassured her, writing down something else on another piece of paper. He knew how bad grief could be, and it seemed like Lyanna didn't really have that many people to talk to. Therefore, he got up from his chair and walked over to the beautiful young woman. She looked up at him, feeling her cheeks heating up again just by looking into his lilac eyes. How could he be so gorgeous? Lyanna could feel butterflies in her stomach and she had to bite down on her lip hard. Slowly, Rhaegar brought his white sleeve closer to Lyanna's wet cheeks and began to gently dab away the salty tears of hers. Rhaegar looked at the white fabric, observing how her tears were starting to stain it and seep through it.

Lyanna could feel her heart flutter as he did that. The slightly rough fabric of his cloak rubbing against the sensitive and wet skin of her cheeks, made her shiver. Her entire body felt warm. She felt so... loved. She put a hand on top of his hand, squeezing it gently. No other man had ever done that to her. Or, maybe Benjen and Ned had comforted her like a few times throughout their childhood but this felt so different... It certainly felt as if a spark had been created between the two of them. Rhaegar smiled, and he could feel the warmth in the pit of his stomach as soon as he felt Lyanna squeezing his hand. It surely felt like the time had stopped, and Rhaegar had no idea how long they had been standing like that.

"I know how hard it is to lose someone you love... Trust me, I do. Sometimes, you need someone to talk to and it is not always easy to reach out. So please, call me if you need someone to talk to. I know how important it is to have someone." Rhaegar bit his lip, handing the small piece of paper to Lyanna, which had his number written on it. Lyanna could not hide her smile. God, that man was so gentle and kind. Without even thinking, Lyanna wrapped her arms around Rhaegar's broad shoulders, squeezing him tight. It felt so natural and right. "Thank you... Thank you so much." Lyanna whispered, feeling how his strong arms wrapped around her petite body. His embrace felt so warm and loving. Rhaegar smiled and let out a small sigh of relief. "Do not hestitate to call me if you need anything..." Rhaegar told her, pulling away from the warm embrace. Lyanna did not even feel like a stranger anymore at all. It was odd, but he loved that feeling. Lyanna nodded her head, "I will call you tonight. I am all by myself... It is so nice to have someone to call." She whispered, feeling both happy and very sad. Rhaegar gave her a nod and walked closer to the door.

“I am very glad. Should we go outside and talk to Daenerys about the urn? She knows just what to do. She is used to helping people choosing the perfect urn. She has an amazing taste in design and all that, so it will be a very beautiful urn.” Rhaegar chuckled, smiling at the brunette woman who was slowly approaching him. Lyanna nodded her head, looking over at Benji for one last time. Her heart sank, but she knew she would be able to take him home with her again. Just in a different form. The young woman clutched the small piece of paper tight in her hand. 

" _Yes, I will be right there. I hope the urn will be beautiful, Benji deserves it._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. 
> 
> I am so sorry for my absence on here, I am just really not feeling well. My depression and all of the other things just keep on getting worse and worse, really. I might even get admitted to the hospital soon, so if that happens, I won't be able to update either. So, this might be the last story I will write, atleast for a long while... I think. Oh well. 
> 
> This story is loosely based on my own experience with having to put a beloved pet to sleep. My rabbit of 7 years. It happened only 3 months ago so I am still grieving. So, this story is real-ish, I suppose you can say. This is also a way for me to mourn, actually. Even though it sounds weird. 
> 
> I hope you will have a good day! Remember, you are loved. <3


	74. The Art Of Raising Children. (Rhaegar Targaryen & Daenerys Targaryen & Viserys Targaryen).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lives of the Targaryen-siblings has been turned upside down. Everything is different now. Rhaegar tries his best to get the best out of the situation.  
> Or, Rhaegar tries to raise and take care of both of his siblings as best as he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is no smut in this story, it is just a cute family-bonding kind of story. We love an awkward Rhaegar. 
> 
> Modern AU.

It was no secret that the loss of Rhaella and Aerys Targaryen had been incredibly hard on their three children, Rhaegar, Daenerys and Viserys. After their parents passed away in a horrible car-crash, the Targaryen-siblings had had to be on their own for a very long time. Right after it happened, Rhaegar moved back into his childhood home to be with his siblings. They truly needed to be near a familiar adult, since they were both very shaken. When he saw how Daenerys and Viserys were sitting on the leathercouch together, holding around eachother protectively, Rhaegar could not help but feel bad. He did not want to abandon his siblings. No way. They were the only family he had left, and he was not going to lose them too. He had to stay here with them. He had to. He was their last chance and their only hope.

When he had first recieved the news about the accident, Rhaegar had almost passed out. He had felt too many emotions all at once and his thoughts had been one, huge mess. He had had to sit down in order not to collapse on the floor. His vision had been blurry many minutes after he had recieved the news. He could not even begin to imagine how his younger siblings were dealing with this.

Rhaegar bit his lip as he observed his two younger siblings on the couch. Daenerys' body was shakin vigorously in Viserys' arms, and it made her look even smaller than she already was. Daenerys was crying, and the tears were rolling furiously down her cheeks as she hugged Viserys, who looked like he was trying to hold back his tears. Viserys had always been the "cool guy" and the kind of guy who tried his best to act tough and cold. "Shhhh, sweet sister, it will... It will be alright." Viserys had whispered in his sister's ear, cursing his own voice for cracking in the middle of doing it. The young boy held his little sister very close to him, rubbing her back. His slender hands and fingers began to pet her head. His hands made their way through her long silverhair, since he knew just how it always seemed to calm her. In many ways, it was an incredibly heartwrenching sight and moment for Rhaegar to witness. Daenerys' tears staining Viserys' shirt did not make it any easier for him to witness.

Being the eldest one of the three, it was Rhaegar's duty to feed his siblings and make sure that they were both doing alright. In other words, Rhaegar had so many duties and things he needed to do, since he had basically become the new guardian for his two siblings. The young man did everything he could to make money so they all could get some food and they would be able to live in the house which they had lived in since their early childhood. Rhaegar was definietly not ready to stop fighting. He wanted to keep the house so badly and he knew Daenerys and Viserys wished to stay in that house too. So, he had to make sure that he would earn enough money to pay all of the bills and the rent. It was harder than he had imagined it to be and even though Viserys had tried to make some money too by mowing the neighbor's lawn, it was still far from enough.

Even a months after their parents had passed away, none of them had accepted what had happened. Daenerys was the one who had it hardest. Being the youngest sibling, she would cry all of the time and she would be panicking, screaming for her mother to come back home. She never did, though. Viserys and Rhaegar did their best to comfort their little sister, but it was hard since they were both still mourning and the mere thought of Aerys and Rhaella made Rhaegar want to cry. The young man often laid down on his bed, crying silently into the night every night before drifting off to sleep. Whenever he woke up from his sleep, he would be able to feel the many salty tears tracing his pillow, which was the only proof of what had happened right before he fell asleep the previous night. His long silverhair would often cling to the pillow too, which he did not like. It reminded him of how sad he had been, and how he had not been able to keep the tears from falling. He did his best to hide his sadness from Viserys and Daenerys, since it would be way too painful for them to know about it. Aerys had always taught Rhaegar to " _Stand up straight and never let anyone know about your fears."_ His father had made quite a big deal out of teaching his eldest son about how he shouldn't show too many emotions, since it could be used against him. In a way, his father had been right. You never really know who is your real enemy, afterall.

Rhaegar knew he had to stay strong for his siblings, though. He had to, or else it would all crash and burn. He was the only adult in the house, and he had to deal with Viserys who had recently just turned 15 and Daenerys who was just 7 years old. He had to take care of two children, work as much as he possibly could, make sure they would have food on the table each night and he needed to show his siblings love and affection. Rhaegar was alone. He had to do all of the chores himself, and nobody was around to help him. The constant worrying about paying the bills, food and rent was starting to get to him already, and he just really needed someone to help him. A few days ago, he had even gone as far as asking Viserys to help him with one or two of the many chores Rhaegar had to do. Naturally, Viserys declined Rhaegar's _kind_ offer and went straight inside of his room. Viserys was not... He was not incredibly helpful to say the least.

Viserys was a teenager now, which meant that his attitude was starting to become a big problem in the small household. A problem which Rhaegar would have to deal with somehow, without making the younger boy too upset. Rhaegar did not know whether or not it had something to do with his grieving-process or not. Maybe his little brother was just starting to become a young man. Rhaegar had no idea. Rhaegar noticed how Viserys would often disobey him and sometimes he would even ignore him altogether.

Viserys would often come home late, although Rhaegar had specifically told him to be home by 9 pm. There were times where the boy would be home by 11 pm instead of 9 pm. Rhaegar had tried his best not to get too annoyed at his brother, since he knew he was going through a rough time, just like himself. Then, Viserys began to blast loud music throughout the entire house, on a monday night. Of course, right after Rhaegar had tucked in Daenerys for the night. She woke up right after Rhaegar had left her room due to the loud and sudden music which had started playing throughout the entire house.

The following day, Daenerys had been incredibly cranky and moody due to not getting a good night sleep, and it was all Viserys' fault. The school had even called Rhaegar to inform him, that Daenerys had behaved badly during one of the lessons and that the principle of Daenerys’ school would like to have a small meeting with him. In between cooking, cleaning, earning money and watching after his siblings, the young man managed to go to that meeting. Luckily, Viserys had been able to look after Daenerys, the one hour he was away from the house. Rhaegar had of course scolded Viserys for playing loud music like that, and he had told him that such behaviors did not belong in their house. Viserys had just rolled his eyes at his "perfect" brother's comment, "Whatever. Aww, poor Dany. She couldn't behave properly at school? Well, tough luck." The boy had told his older brother, rather coldly and in a very sarcastic tone of voice. Rhaegar was in no mood to try and argue with his brother. Not today. So, he just sighed and walked out of the room, hoping Viserys would behave better soon enough. Or else, Rhaegar was sure he would be the lucky owner of a nervous breakdown.

Since he was the only adult in the house, he would have to act like a mix between Aerys and Rhaella. He would have to talk to Viserys about his issues, even though he knew it would not be an easy task since he had never opened up to Rhaegar before. So, one sunday morning, Rhaegar decided to try and speak with him. Maybe, just maybe it would go well this time. The young man walked up the stairs and knocked on his younger brother's door. "Yes? What is it?" A voice came from inside of Viserys' room. It was, of course, Viserys. Rhaegar took a deep breath before opening his mouth slightly, "Viserys? Can I come in for a moment?" Rhaegar asked, trying his best to sound both soft and intimidating at the same time. Viserys needed to know who was in charge here, or else this would never work. He knew his brother very well, afterall. A loud and slightly frustrated groan came from inside of the room, "Fine. Be quick though, yes?" Viserys spat, opening the door for Rhaegar. Rhaegar cleared his throat and nodded his head, "I will. This won't take long." He reassured his brother as he closed the door behind him. Viserys walked over to his bed and sat down on it, waiting for Rhaegar to break the silence. The entire room smelled...just like Viserys. The smell of his expensive cologne hung heavily in the air, just like a huge cloud. The heavy and intense smell almost caused Rhaegar's nostrils to hurt.

"So? What is it? What do you want to talk to me about?" Rhaegar could hear how Viserys was starting to get impatient with him, which was not a good sign. Rhaegar sat down on the bed beside his brother and looked him deep in his lilac eyes, "I wanted to talk to you about your... feelings." Rhaegar bit his lip, realizing this would be way harder than he had expected it to be. Viserys looked at him for a moment, and then he burst into a mocking kind of laughter. "My God... Rhaegar Targaryen wants to talk to me about my feelings. What makes you think I will talk to you about my feelings? That is insane..." Viserys chuckled darkly, fidgeting with his fingers. Now, it was Rhaegar's turn to feel slightly impatient with his brother. "Stop it, Viserys. I am not a fool, I know things are happening to you right now. You have the perfect age for it. You are becoming a young man, and you are going through puber-" Viserys immediately cut off Rhaegar, a hiss escaped his mouth in the process, "No! I will not listen to you! I do not wish to talk about this! Besides, father did tell me a bit about it already, I do not need you to lecture me about this, sweet brother...." Rhaegar could hear just how much Viserys dreaded the words "sweet brother" and he couls feel how they were far from sincere. Rhaegar shook his head, rubbing his temple slightly.

Then, he thought of a different strategy. He had nothing to lose, so he could try it. "Did he? Did he tell you something? Tell me, Viserys, what did he say?" Rhaegar challenged Viserys, raising a curious eyebrow. Viserys could feel the lump in his throat grow bigger and suddenly, his mouth felt as dry as a desert. "Ummm... Well, he told me... many things? He told me that things would change." Viserys answered, looking down at his bedsheets. Aerys had not told the poor boy much. Infact, he had only said that sooner or later, his body would change due to him growing. It was too shameful and embarrassing for him to admit right infront of Rhaegar, though. His brother had always been their father's favorite and he had always been seen as the _perfect_ son. Viserys would never be better than him, so he wished to be able to keep his own pride, atleast.

Rhaegar's eyes widened slightly, "Oh, is that so? I must say that that is an incredibly detailed explanation he gave you." Rhaegar mumbled, smirking a bit. Viserys cleared his throat as he felt a blush appearing on both of his cheeks. "Yes... So, you don't have to explain anything to me." Viserys replied bitterly, feeling extremely awkward about it all. He knew Rhaegar's intentions were good, but he couldn't allow himself to look so vulnerable. Rhaegar scooted closer to Viserys and put a hand on his, "Viserys... Father didn't tell you anything, did he?" Rhaegar's tone was more serious now and pity could be found inside of his lilac eyes. Viserys hated whenever someone pitied him, it made him appear as a weak person. However, Rhaegar was right. Aerys had not told his youngest son about his body, puberty or anything. Rhaella had been busy working all of the time, so she had not had the time either. And according to her, it was a father-son-kind of thing to talk about, so she did her best not to get too involved in that talk.

After a while, Viserys shook his head, "Fine, father didn't tell me anything. He didn't love me half as much as he loved you. You were his perfect son, his golden boy. He would always praise you, and to him, I was nothing but a failure. I suppose he didn't think I would need that sort of... education from him. He probably hoped I would die before I reached puberty." Viserys shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not even realizing how much he had opened up to Rhaegar before it was too late. Rhaegar was shocked to say the least. Aerys did not hate Viserys, that was so incorrect. Also, Viserys had never opened up to Rhaegar like this before... This was all new to him.

"V... Vis, father loved you just as much as he loved me. I am sure it is all just a misunderstanding. Of course he did not want you to die, do not say that. Mother and father loved you dearly, you know that. Our father just had some problems showing it, but he did love us." Rhaegar told him, offering him a small smile. Automatically, Rhaegar put a soothing hand on Viserys' shoulder, wishing to comfort him. At first, Viseeys shivered, since he was not used to feeling that kind of affection. At first, he even thought Rhaegar was going to hit him, which Aerys had done a few times. That was not the case today though. Rhaegar merely tried to comfort him, and even though Viserys did not show it, he was very grateful. Viserys slowly nodded his head, feeling incredibly tired all of sudden, "I hope you are right..." He mumbled, feeling how Rhaegar softly stroke his silverhair, which he had put in a tiny bun. Rhaegar had never done that to him before, and he had to admit that it felt nice. It sent a few shivers down the young boy's spine whenever he felt his brother's gentle and slender fingers making their way through his hair.

Viserys gave his older brother a tiny, yet very sincere smile, "Thank you, Rhaegar... It feels... Comforting and nice." Viserys murmured out loud, moving closer to the taller man. Rhaegar smiled in return, "You and your sister are basically the same. She loves whenever I run my fingers through her hair aswell..." Rhaegar teased, planting a small kiss on the younger boy's forehead. Usually, Viserys would had found it embarrassing and he would had protested against it, but today, he needed it. He needed to feel some warmth and love, just this one time. "I forgive you for acting the way you do, Viserys. Your hormones are a mess right now and you literally just lost your parents. Things are certainly not easy for you right now. If you have any questions about anything, just ask me, alright? I will do my best to answer them. Nothing is too awkward or private to ask about. I have been a teenager aswell, you know. I know how confusing it can be..." Rhaegar bit his lip, removing his hand from Viserys' shoulder. His brother nodded softly, "Thank you, Rhaegar. I am sorry for cursing at you like that before... I just... There are so many changes." Viserys sighed, his eyes focusing on his own fingers now. Rhaegar smiled, "I know, trust me. I know what you are going through. If you wish, we can talk more about ummm... Puberty tonight? I promise you, I will not judge you in any way, I just want to help you. It will just be like a small brotherly talk." Rhaegar suggested, already expecting for Viserys to say no. However, that was not the case. Instead, the boy nodded and gave his brother a sheepish smile, "I... Yes, I would like that. I think." The boy's usually pale cheeks had now turned a rosy color and Rhaegar could not help but smile at his brother's awkwardness.

As the two of them sat there, Rhaegar began to think about how he would have to talk to Daenerys about this kind of stuff too. The young man cringed slightly at the thought, and he already felt scared. God... How would it go? Would he end up freaking her out even more by talking to her about it?

Viserys seemed to sense that Rhaegar was thinking about something else now, since his entire body tensed up so suddenly. "Brother, what is wrong?" Viserys asked, actually feeling concerned for his older brother now. Rhaegar was immediately pulled out of his thoughts, "Ummm... I was just thinking. Really. It is just a silly thought..." Rhaegar sighed, trying his best to calm down. "It is not silly. Come on, tell me." Viserys insisted, now very interested in his brother's thoughts. Rhaegar was not sure whether or not he should say it, but he ended up doing it anyway, "Umm... You know, Dany is 7 years old now. In a few years, I will have to talk to her about these kind of things too. I know what to say to you, since we are both young men and I went through the same things you are going through now. But Daenerys... She is, well, a girl. I have no experiences with girl puberty. I just wonder how it will all go. I do not want her to be scared, you know. I want to explain everything to her, so there will be no surprises." Rhaegar explained, suddenly realizing that "parenthood" wasn't easy at all. Surprisingly, Viserys seemed to be very understanding about it. He did not make any disgusted faces or anything. He was being very mature about this, and Rhaegar felt very proud.

"I see. I mean... I could try to help you explaining everything to her when the time is right." Viserys offered, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder. Immediately, Rhaegar nodded his head, "Really? Would you want to help me? Thank you so much, Viserys. I appreciate that very much. I just want Dany to feel as comfortable as possible when we do it. It can be a very... Touchy subject." Rhaegar sighed, mentally preparing himself for the notorious talk.

_______________________________

Every once in a while, Rhaegar just really needed to take a deep breath while collecting his confusing thoughts. A few weeks later, Rhaegar got a raise and a promotion for all of his hard work. He was so incredibly happy about that, because it meant there would be more money for the three of them. It seemed like all of his hard work was starting to pay off, afterall. It was a very boring job he had, but it gave him the financial security and with the raise, it was now even better. Of course, Viserys was more than happy to hear about the raise and the money. Rhaegar knew Viserys would try an manipulate him into buying him the newst iphone. However, Rhaegar was prepared for it and he knew that it would never happen. He would never let Viserys touch his money. Never. He was still very irresponsible, even for a 15 year old boy. Rhaegar promised himself that he would say "no" whenever Viserys asked for something, especially if it was as expensive as an iphone. He would rather make Viserys angry than losing all of his money again. Finally, he would be able to pay for everything without any problems.

As the years went by, Rhaegar began to feel the unmistakeable urge to make a difference in the world and actually help some people. For a while, he tried to ignore the feeling, thinking it had something to do with him having enough money now to actually support other people. Suddenly, he felt incredibly fortunate compared to so many other people in the world. However, the urge to do something good did not abandon his body. Not once. Rhaegar then began to do some research online every night, after he had tucked in Daenerys and said goodnight to Viserys. Then, he came across an article online, which caught his interest. The International Commitee Of The Red Cross were looking for volunteers who would like to come and join them in Yemen for about 3 months. In Yemen, you would get to help people in need who really needs it and you would actually be able to save many lives. For some reason, that article really stuck with Rhaegar. He could not stop thinking about it. No, he could not go, could he? Well, Viserys was now 19 years old and Daenerys had just turned 11. Viserys had actually gotten a job at the local bank as some kind of assistant, so he earned his own money. Surely, he would be able to look after Daenerys for about 3 months? They were siblings, afterall and they were used to being alone at home together.

After thinking it through for a while, Rhaegar finally decided to just go. What if he could make a difference in the world? He really wanted to do something. Now. When he told Daenerys and Viserys about his plan, they both looked at him with blank expressions on their faces. Daenerys was the first one to break the uncomfortable silence, "Rhae... As long as you come back as soon as you can, you can go!" Of course, Rhaegar had smiled and chuckled at Daenerys. Viserys had taken a deep breath, "So... I am supposed to look after Daenerys for 3 months?! Straight?!" Viserys had asked, his tone had been slightly sour. It was no surprise that Viserys would have a reaction like that. He could always come up with something negative to say. Rhaegar gave them both a smile and nodded his head, "Dany... Of course I will be back. I will be back before you even know it. And yes, Viserys, I expect you to take care of your sister. Take her to school, help her with homework, comfort her, give her food and all of that. If anything happens, please run to the nearest neighbor, they will help you. I just really want to make a difference for someone. Many people suffer right now. I am going to help them." The young man had told Viserys and Daenerys, before their long and tearful goodbye-hug.

Daenerys did not let go of her older brother, though. Her body wouldn't let go. She clung to him like glue. She knew how much she would miss his warmth and comfort. Then, she thought of something she could say to make him stay at home, "Rhaegar? What about your job? Won't they fire you if you are gone for too long?" The young girl questioned, biting down on her lip. Rhaegar did not stop rubbing her back, a small chuckle even escaped his mouth, "Dany, it is all alright. I talked to my boss about it and he gave me permission to go. I will still have my job when I get back." Rhaegar cooed in her ear, kissing her cheek. God, he would miss his little sister so much. He could feel it. Of course he would miss Viserys aswell, but he had been more of a troublemaker than his little sister had been, so it was different. She could no longer control the tears, and they rolled down her cheeks uncontrollably now. Rhaegar's shoulder had almost turned into one big puddle of her tears, and he could feel how it was going through the fabric of his shirt. The cold, wet and warm feeling of his sister's tears on his shoulder felt so odd. It made him want to hug her even tighter, even though it was impossible. God, he was starting to feel incredibly bad for leaving them. "Dany, it will be alright. Viserys will take great care of you, I know it. Or else, he will pay for it." Rhaegar whispered, his lilac eyes darting towards Viserys who stood in the corner of the dim-lit room.

Rhaegar's sharp glare sent shivers down Viserys' spine, since he knew it would have consequences if he did not behave properly while his older brother was away. Viserys hid his emotions very well, but deep down, he knew he would miss his older brother. He was going to be gone for 3 months, afterall. However, he had always been taught to keep a blank expression on his face, even when things were hard and sad and he lived by those words. Today was no different. His face remained blank, but on the inside, he was crying. ____________________________

Ever since Rhaegar had left, the house had felt so incredibly empty. The first few nights without Rhaegar had been incredibly rough on Daenerys. She would often wake up in the middle of the night, feeling the strong urge to cry her lilac eyes out. She missed her brother so much and in the pit of her stomach, she could feel the worry blooming at a very fast rate. What would happen if Rhaegar died? Was he alright? It was Yemen, afterall, and it could be dangerous for him. What if Rhaegar never returned? The young girl could not bear the thought of him dead, but yet it was like her mind would not give her a break from thinking about it.

Whenever she woke up in the middle of the night, a few sobs would escape her little mouth. Viserys' room was right next to hers and the walls were paper-thin, so of course, he heard her sobbing no matter how quiet she tried to do it. One particular night, Viserys had groaned and knocked on the wall, "Daenerys... What is it now? Why are you sobbing all of the time? I have to go to work tomorrow. They will fire me if I look too exhausted." Daenerys had been able to hear her brother's groggy voice through the wall and she knew it meant he was either annoyed or tired. In this case, he was probably both annoyed and tired. Throughout the rest of the night, Daenerys tried to be as quiet as possible, knowing it would upset Viserys if he woke up due to her making all sorts of noises.

However, some nights, Viserys would come inside of her room and try to comfort her and reassure her that everything would be alright. It was odd, her brother's mood swings were so unpredictable. After a few moments of watching Daenerys' petite body shivering under the blankets in the darkness, Viserys crawled inside of her bed and held a tight grip around his sister, providing some more warmth for her to make her more comfortable and calm. His fingers ran through her silverhair in a calming and quiet manner, making sure it would not hurt her in anyway or cause any discomfort. It was no secret that he pitied her. She was just a foolish little girl who knew nothing.

He could sense how her body tensed up as he laid down in bed next to her, it was almost as if she was in pain somehow. Viserys frowned to himself and put a hand on his little sister's shoulder from behind her, "Sweet sister, what is the matter? Are you in pain?" Viserys whispered in her ear, careful not to frighten her. Daenerys could feel herself shaking, her hands were gently placed on top of her stomach, "I... My tummy hurts very much, Vis." She whispered in a small voice, feeling a few of her own tears escaping from the corner of her eyes. Viserys let out a tiny sigh and placed his warm hand on Daenerys' stomach. Her skin was so hot, almost clammy against the palm of his hand. "Do you know why, Dany?" Viserys asked, hoping she would have an answer to his question. The girl was quiet for a few moments, and then she spoke again, "I don't know. I have no idea what is wrong. It just... hurts very much." She bit her lip, trying to hold some of her tears at bay. She knew Viserys hated seeing her upset like that. Viserys put his other hand on her forehead, which was also clammy and hot.

The young man gave his sister a small smile, well-aware that she would not be able to see it through the darkness of her bedroom. "Sweet Dany... It feels like you have a fever. I think you are sick. Please, just try to lie down for a bit. If you feel any nausea, tell me, because then I will get you a bucket." Viserys told her, stroking her hair. The young man shuddered at the thought of having to clean up his sister's puke, but he had to do it. He was the only adult in the house right now, afterall. Viserys could feel the girl nodding her head slowly, "Thank you, Viserys. It is just my stomach. I don't feel nauseous. I will try to sleep." She told her brother, cuddling closer to him in order to find some comfort. A small sigh escaped the young man's lips as he held a gentle hand on his sister's stomach. "Where does it hurt exactly?" He whispered, trying to figure out how to make Daenerys feel better. The girl sighed and thought for a moment, "I... My entire stomach hurts, Visy." She replied in a very low voice. Viserys nodded his head and rubbed her stomach with both of his gentle hands. "Alright. It sounds like some kind of stomach-bug. Poor girl..." Viserys frowned, actually feeling sorry for his little sister. He could hear Daenerys breathing heavily as she tried to get comfortable, "I have no idea what is wrong with me... It just... Hurts." The girl said, secretly loving how Viserys' warm hands seemed to soothe her aching stomach a bit. "I know, Dany. It is very uncomfortable." He told her, biting his lip slightly as he thought about what to do.

Secretly, he hoped this was just a stomach-bug and not something else. If this was something serious or dangerous, Viserys would have no idea what to do about it. Rhaegar had not had “The Talk” with Daenerys yet, and the thought of her starting her first period whilst being alone with him made him feel slightly panicked. She would be so clueless. She would probably even think she was about to bleed to death. What was Viserys supposed to do if that happened? Viserys dreaded the thought and prayed that the cause of her stomach ache was nothing more than a simple stomach-bug.

Viserys could feel how his sister began to calm down. He could feel just how tired she was. After a few moments, Daenerys let out a loud groan and threw her head down on the pillow. Viserys frowned to himself, kissing her forehead, "Goodnight, sweet Dany. Feel better soon."

Since he was not wearing a shirt to bed, he could provide even more warmth for her. Daenerys had always loved the skin-to-skin contact, since it made her feel at peace and very calm. Although she was still feeling feverish and clammy in her sleep, Viserys’ warmth seemed to help her recover faster. While she slept, she ran her small hand through her brother’s silverhair, just like she always used to do. A bittersweet smile appeared on her face, memories could both be good and bad but this surely was one of the good memories she had. Deep down, she loved sleeping in Viserys' arms. Of course, her brother could be very unpredictable and he could be mean too, but deep down, he was just a young man who had had a rough childhood. She knew that he loved her very much, afterall. That night, Viserys had shown her so much love and Daenerys could not get enough of it. She felt so loved by him, and it felt so reassuring and comforting to feel her brother's radiating warmth hit her body. She had even fallen asleep in his tight and protective grip that night. When she had woken up, she realized that she was hugging her brother even tighter, than before she fell asleep. His warm and bare chest could be felt against her body, and she could hear his heart beating slowly, since he was still sleeping. It was an amazing way to wake up, feeling protected and loved like that. The nostalgia of her childhood was still present inside of her mind, though. Clear as day. Daenerys lived for moments like these. Luckily, her stomach hurt less now aswell. When Viserys heard that she was feeling better, he could not help but feel relief washing over him. If her stomach ache had worsened during the night, he would probably have freaked out.

Whenever Daenerys felt Viserys' strong and bare arms holding a tight and protective grip around her small body, she was immediately reminded of her childhood. Viserys and Rhaegar would always hug her and cuddle her like that, when she was younger, especially if she was having a bad day. It was some of the fondest memories she could remember from her entire childhood. Although things had been chaotic at times, Viserys and Rhaegar had always been there to protect and comfort her. In Viserys' arms, Daenerys felt so small and fragile, but in an amazing kind of way. She just loved feeling the presence of another human being close to her, especially if it was someone she knew very well and loved. Of course, Viserys could be complicated sometimes, but Daenerys still loved him very much.

The following nights were basically the same. Daenerys would wake up in the middle of the night, feeling very panicked and then Viserys would either knock on the wall, telling her to be quiet and go back to sleep, or Viserys would come inside of her room to try and comfort her. It all depended on her brother's mood, of course. Daenerys was very happy whenever Viserys entered her room, though. If he didn't, she would just lie down on her bed, staring into the darkness all by herself, with a thousand thoughts occupying her poor little mind.

The young girl had been so incredibly busy with school that she had completely lost track of time. She had completely forgotten which day it was and if someone asked her how long Rhaegar had been away, she would not be able to answer. Everything was so blurry, and Daenerys could not quite make it out. Viserys had been busy aswell with his job in the bank, so he had not had so much time to talk to his little sister either. They only spoke a few minutes during breakfast and then Daenerys had to hurry off to school. At night, Viserys would always have some extra paperwork he would need to look at and Daenerys had her homework. Of course, Rhaegar texted them and called them whenever he could, so they both knew he was alright.

What Daenerys did not know, was that the 3 month period was almost over and Rhaegar would soon return back home. The two Targaryen brothers had talked over the phone, and they had decided to make it a small surprise for Daenerys. So, Viserys would not mention anything about Rhaegar being on his way home at all, it would be an amazing surprise for her. The day had finally come, and Daenerys was still as clueless as ever. Rhaegar could not wait to see them both again, especially Daenerys. She was 11 years old now and alot of things start to happen when you reach that age. Rhaegar just hoped he had not missed anything important in her development while he had been away.

Daenerys was standing in the kitchen, humming to herself as she poured some cereal in the small bowl before her. She was all by herself in the kitchen and it was quiet. If you dropped a needle on the tilefloor, you would definietly be able to hear it colliding with the ground. It was so peaceful. However, Daenerys was pulled out of her thoughts as soon as she heard footsteps approaching her from behind. Still with the spoon in her small hand, Daenerys turned around to see what was happening. It was Viserys. He looked oddly... cheerful this morning, which was incredibly rare. The young man approached Daenerys, "Goodmorning, sister sweetest. Please put that down and come with me." Viserys spoke to her in a strangely soft tone. He nodded towards the spoon and gave her a tiny smile. Daenerys raised an eyebrow at her brother's behavior. He was never this kind to her, so why was he kind to her now? What was the occasion now?

Daenerys put down the spoon on the counter and turned around to face Viserys, who was now holding his hand out for her to take. After hestitating for a few moments, she took his hand into hers and looked around, confused. As her brother began to drag her through the hallway, she felt how his hand tightened around hers. A small groan of pain left her mouth, and she looked at Viserys' clothing to see if he was wearing anything fancy. Were they going to a party or something? However, his clothing looked very casual. He wore a white t-shirt with some black skinnyjeans. She could feel herself getting very nervous now. What if it was something uncomfortable? Daenerys' head was flooded with thoughts, and the nervousity did not go away when Viserys began to squeeze her hand.

"Viserys? Where are we going?" Daenerys gulped, finally feeling brave enough to ask a question which Viserys would most likely find "silly". The young Targaryen's head jerked towards Daenerys, and their eyes met for a few seconds, "You will see soon enough, Dany." Viserys told her solemnly, smirking a bit to himself. That reply did not exactly calm down Daenerys' nerves. It was Viserys, afterall, he was so unpredicatable. It could be anything. Daenerys' heart was in her throat as she noticed how Viserys let go of her hand as he stopped right outside of her room. Daenerys' eyes narrowed slightly at her older sibling, "What are we doing outside of my room? This makes no sense at all..." Daenerys muttered, sighing to herself. The hallway was dark, so she could not see all of Viserys' facial features but she could see how his smile faded slightly. Viserys put his hand on the handle, giving his sister a sharp glare, "You know how I feel about mumbling, dear sister. It does not belong in this house. Yes?" The young man spoke, his words felt sharp as they pierced poor Daenerys' ears. This was the Viserys she knew.

After a moment, she slowly nodded her head, obeying her brother. Viserys gave her a final approving nod, before opening the door for her, revealing what was inside of it. It took a few seconds before Daenerys realized that there was a person inside of her room. A very tall person, actually. It was pretty dark inside of her room, but her eyes managed to see the silhouette of a person. At first, she could feel a chill going down her spine, and she could feel herself shaking slightly. However, there was something very familiar about the figure. Her jaw dropped as soon as the _mysterious_ person turned around to face her. Rhaegar. It was Rhaegar. He was wearing his uniform, he had not shaven in a long time and he was slightly dirty, but Daenerys did not care about that at all. A shriek abandoned her mouth as soon as their lilac eyes met eachother, and Daenerys sprinted towards her older brother, who smiled like a madman and immediately picked her up while hugging her tight.

"My God, Daenerys... You have grown so much while I have been away! Stop growing, girl! I have missed you so much. Both of you!" Rhaegar exclaimed, squeezing her body even tighter against his own. Daenerys began to cry on Rhaegar's shoulder. The tears of joy soon began to stain his already stained uniform, but neither of them cared. Viserys was standing behind them, watching how they were reuniting and it honestly moved him. He had to try not to let his tears roll down his cheeks. It was such a heartwarming moment, for sure.

"Y... You came back home, Rhae." Daenerys sniffed, feeling the comforting and familiar warmth of his body engulfing hers as they hugged eachother. Rhaegar smiled and kissed Daenerys' forehead, "Of course I came back Dany. I promised I would." Rhaegar reminded her, putting two fingers underneath her small chin. "I missed you so much, Rhaegar. I think... I think Viserys missed you too!" Daenerys exclaimed, looking back at Viserys, whose eyes widened slightly as the small girl spoke his name. Rhaegar gave Viserys a small smirk and a smile followed it.

Viserys cleared his throat and looked down at his shoes, trying not to look at how his siblings were embracing eachother since it would make him emotional. "Well... I suppose I did miss you a bit. You were gone for quite some time-" Rhaegar shook his head and interrupted Viserys' sentence, "Come here, little brother." The tallest Targaryen said in a deep voice, gesturing for his little brother to join the family-hug. Viserys had never been much of a hugging-kind-of-person, since he hated showing emotions. It made him feel weak and exposed. However, both Daenerys and Rhaegar were there and he loved them both so deeply, afterall. After Daenerys shot him a small, begging glare, he finally gave in and approached them. Viserys had always rejected Rhaegar's hugs for some reason. It was probably in order to seem more cool than he actually was.

"Alright, just this one time..." Viserys muttered, feeling how they both wrapped their arms tightly around his body. For some reason, he felt incredibly protected and loved as she stood there inbetween his siblings. He felt their familiar embraces and it calmed him so much. It was like a blanket in the form of two humans had been wrapped around his body, protectively. Viserys could not help but squeeze them both, "I missed you, Rhaegar. I really did." Viserys confessed, sighing a bit. Rhaegar smiled, his long silverhair touched Viserys' shoulder, "I missed you too, little brother. I hear you have done a great job taking care of Daenerys... I hear you paid the bills, the food and the rent with the money you earned. I will pay you back, of course." Rhaegar trailed off, smiling down at his sister who was still clinging to his body as if her life depended on it. Viserys raised an eyebrow and followed Rhaegar's eyes. He then looked into the lilac eyes of his little sister, who gave him a big smile. Did Daenerys seriously think that he had done a good job taking care of her? Viserys had never expected her to say that.

"Yes, Viserys has done a very great job."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.
> 
> Although I still don’t feel good at all, I decided to make a small story anyway. So, I really hope you liked it! Take care. <3 
> 
> And please, if you have nothing positive to say, please don’t comment at all.


	75. The Art Of Accepting Change. (Rhaegar Targaryen & Daenerys Targaryen & Viserys Targaryen + Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "The Art Of Raising Children".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jon is about the same age as Daenerys in this story and i know I haven't written about Rhaegar and Lyanna's relationship or about them having Jon together in the previous chapter but Jon is there and he is still Rhaegar and Lyanna's son. 
> 
> Warnings: Incest, nudity, menstruation, descriptions of blood, awkwardness and puberty. 
> 
> If any of these themes trigger you, please do not read the story! If you have nothing nice to say, do not say anything, please!

It was no secret that Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen's relationship was beautiful and loving. Together, they had created the most precious boy, according to them, Jon. The three of them had been living a happy and peaceful life in a small, yet beautiful house. Things had been so quiet and both Lyanna and Rhaegar were happy. Finally, they had time to settle down and focus on what was very important to both of them: Family.

However, their small dream of a quiet and happy life had been crushed the second Rhaegar recieved the phonecall about the godawful car-crash which had killed both of his parents. Lyanna was in shock too when she first heard the news. Trying to be a good and understanding wife, she had hugged him and tried to reassure him that everything would be alright. Rhaegar tried to be strong. Lyanna could tell he was hurting, though. She knew Rhaegar way more than he knew she did. Right after the doctor had hung up, Rhaegar sat down on the couch, his movements had almost looked mechanical. His purple eyes had been filled with dread and sorrow, and Lyanna could not get through to him by talking to him. Not at all. It was like her husband was in some sort of weird trance, which he could not snap out of. At first, the young woman had feared for her husband's health and well-being. She prayed to God that he would not die of a heartattack or something. Lyanna was holding Jon's hand, squeezing it tight as she could feel his small and curious eyes looking up at her. It was like he was asking her a question without using his words. The question would probably have been something along the lines of " _Is father alright? Why is he not responding to me when I talk to him?"_. Lyanna did her best to stay strong in that moment, but deep down, she wanted to cry her eyes out. She had not expected this to happen at all, and she was definietly not ready for Jon to start asking her all sorts of questions about Rhaegar's current condition. It would be too much.

After a few moments, Rhaegar had looked up at Lyanna and Jon. Luckily, he did not die, much to Lyanna's delight. However, the darkness and sorrow was still to be found within his purple orbs. " _Rhaegar? If you need it, you can check up on Daenerys and Viserys. Stay with them for as long as you need. I will take care of Jon..._ " Lyanna had promised him, well-knowing how guilty her husband was feeling at that exact moment. He did not want to leave his family, but deep down, he knew it was his duty to take care of Viserys and Daenerys. When Rhaegar had looked at Lyanna in disbelief, she had merely smiled, nodding her head to confirm her previous words. After a few seconds, Rhaegar had gotten up from the couch, staring down at Jon and Lyanna, wondering when he would return to his own family. Rhaegar had hugged and kissed Lyanna and Jon goodbye, fighting back all of the tears. Devastated and in shock, the young man had driven to his old childhood home, where he knew Daenerys and Viserys would be. He was the only family they had left, though. He was responsible of them both now, and he had to make sure they were alright.

Rhaegar ended up staying with Daenerys and Viserys in their childhood home, for a few years. Throughout those years, Lyanna and Jon would often come to visit them and Darnerys and Jon would get along nicely, since they were about the same age. Viserys, however, was not very fond of his nephew and he did not want to talk to him at all. Often, Lyanna and Jon would sleep over at their house, and they would all have some nice days together. Lyanna was very protective of Jon, though, and everytime Daenerys said a bad word or something like that, Lyanna would let her know that she should not say such foul words infront of her son. Of course, Daenerys obeyed her words since she knew she could get in trouble if she didn't listen to Rhaegar's wife.

After some time, Rhaegar had decided to try to move back inside of Lyanna's and his house, to try to get some more qualitytime with his own family. He had felt guilty for neglecting them for so many years, but finally, Viserys was old enough to be alone at home with Daenerys all by himself, which allowed Rhaegar to spend time with the other part of his family without his siblings.

Daenerys and Viserys were home alone most of the time, and it was alright. Rhaegar had taught Viserys how to cook numerous dishes, so he could cook for himself and his sister. Although he could have a bad attitude sometimes, Daenerys was not nearly as scared of him as previously. She had come to realize that her brother only wanted the best for her, but he just couldn't tell her in a proper way. Daenerys always helped cleaning up around the house, knowing it would please her brothers to live inside of a clean home. Viserys had even commented on her cleaning skills and for once, his comments were actually positive and not negative. It was such a relief for Daenerys to know that she could actually do something right.

It had been one year since Rhaegar had returned from Yemen. After his return, things had started to work out quite well in the small Targaryen-household. Viserys was starting to become a more responsible adult, and Daenerys did a great job doing all of her homework for school. Her teacher had even called Rhaegar multiple times to tell him how Daenerys was actually becoming one of the brightest and most amazing students in his entire class. Of course, Rhaegar was incredibly proud of his little sister, there was no doubt about that. Rhaegar was a very busy man, though. He had a job which was incredibly time-consuming and it often drained most of the energy he had. So, lately, he had not really had time to be there for his siblings, and he was starting to feel very guilty about it. He wished he and his siblings had more qualitytime together, but his schedule was packed to say the least.

So, when Lyanna had told him about how she wanted to travel to Africa for the entire summer to do some volunteer work, Rhaegar could feel his heart pumping in his chest and the sweat forming inside of his palms. If Lyanna would be away for the entire summer, that meant Jon would have to stay with him for the entire summer aswell. How on Earth would he fit Jon into his schedule? He could hardly fit his own siblings or himself inside of his own schedule. Of course, Rhaegar agreed to look after Jon for the entire summer. Jon was his son and as his father, he had to take care of him.

Rhaegar and Jon ended up moving back inside of the house where Daenerys and Viserys were staying. It would be best to have the entire family gathered together, in Rhaegar's opinion. However, once Viserys heard about his nephew's arrival, he almost lost it. He had to try to calm himself but it was so difficult for him. He had never liked Jon and he did not even want to look at him. In his opinion, Jon was just a foolish little boy who was incredibly annoying all of the time. Viserys could not help but slam the door to his room, when he first recieved the news about Jon staying with them for the entire summer. Of course, Rhaegar got angry at Viserys for slamming the door right in his face like that, but at the same time, he tried to understand his frustration.

Viserys was now a young man, and it was in the middle of the summer. In his opinion, Jon would be ruining all of the fun he was supposed to be having throughout the summer, just because Lyanna had to go to Africa. What was even worse was the fact that his little sister and Jon were so close now. They had always gotten along and deep down, Viserys was jealous. He was jealous of Jon since he had a better relationship with Daenerys than Viserys had ever had with her. Sure, he and Daenerys had always been somewhat close, but whenever Viserys saw the two younger children together, it just looked so different. Their relationship looked way stronger and better than his and Daenerys'. Viserys hated it, the jealousy which was starting to eat him up from the inside. He tried to conceal it for the outside world, though. Only he knew about his own true feelings and thoughts.

The summer was incredibly humid and hot. Rhaegar and Viserys were slowly burning up, desperately trying to cool themselves down with fans, water, ice and whatnot. Rhaegar had finally been able to take a single day off of work, hoping it would give him some time to spend with his siblings and his son. Of course, Rhaegar was happy about having the opportunity to spend more time with his family, but his head was still clouded with thoughts. He was missing Lyanna alot, but that was not the only thing he was thinking about. A little while ago, they celebrated Daenerys' 12th birthday. Rhaegar could still not believe how old his little sister was getting, and the mere thought about his precious little sister growing up, made him tear up. She would soon start puberty, Rhaegar could feel it. Heck, even Viserys had noticed some odd changes too. Daenerys' hips were starting to get wider and her body had gotten curvier. The other day, she had worn a sleeveless dress, and when she had lifted up her arms, Rhaegar had noticed some tiny hairs growing on her armpits. There were so many signs which indicated she would soon start puberty for real, and they could no longer just ignore it. Although both of the young men dreaded "the talk", they had to talk to her about it.

"What are you thinking about?" Viserys broke the silence, waving a hand infront of Rhaegar's face to get his attention. Rhaegar shook his head, trying to collect all of his confusing thoughts. "Oh, I wasn't thinking about anything, Viserys. I was just... thinking about your... job." Rhaegar lied, biting his lip as he heard how stupid it sounded. Viserys rolled his eyes and sighed, pulling a strand of his silverhair behind his ear, "Come on, I know you are lying. You know how much I hate it when people lie to me..." Viserys sighed, thinking about all of the times where Jon had lied to him. Gosh, that boy surely knew how to piss off his uncle. Rhaegar knew Viserys was not very fond of his son, but he still tried to make them do stuff together, hoping it would make them hate eachother less. It had not helped their relationship at all, though. Quite the opposite, actually.

Rhaegar looked down at the wooden table, sighing deeply. It was so hot, he could feel the sweat forming everywhere on his body. Luckily, they had a pool. " _Perhaps I should invite them all to join me in the pool later."_ Rhaegar thought to himself, his eyes catching Viserys'. He knew he had to tell Viserys about his concerns, but he had no idea how the younger Targaryen would react. "I am just... Worried. I think we should talk to Dany about all of the changes in her body soon. I think... it is time." Rhaegar muttered, feeling his cheeks flushing as he thought about how they would have to explain every single thing to their clueless and innocent little sister. Viserys' eyes widened, and at first, he shook his head rapidly, "Are you mad? No, not yet! She is still just a child, she is nowhere near becoming a woman!" Viserys hissed, his knuckles turning white as he held a tight grip around the edge of the table which was between him and his older brother. Rhaegar shook his head, trying to keep his temper at bay. "First of all, do not yell at me like that, Viserys. We should be able to talk like two, responsible adults. Second of all, it is time that we talk to her about it. I have seen indications, Viserys. Indications that... She might start growing alot soon..." Rhaegar muttered, trying to convince his younger brother to believe his words. Viserys' purple eyes had turned a darker shade of purple now, and Rhaegar could see how they widened slightly. His face even looked paler than before. It took a while before Viserys could form any words at all, he just stared at Rhaegar for quite some time.

"What kind of indications?" Viserys finally asked, sighing. He did not want to admit to himself that his little sister was growing up. In a way, Rhaegar pitied Viserys. This was hard for him. It was hard for Rhaegar too, though. The eldest Targaryen cleared his throat, "There is small hairs growing under her arms. Her mood has been swinging alot lately. She had never been moody before in her entire life. She is 12 years old now, Viserys, we have to talk to her. It can be any moment now." Rhaegar urged, fidgeting with his long fingers. Viserys rested his head on his hands, "I can't believe it... Fine, we will talk to her. But can we atleast enjoy this day off? We can talk to her next weekend or something." Viserys suggested, staring intensely at his older brother. Rhaegar thought for a moment before he agreed, leaning his body closer to the table, "Alright then. Next saturday we will talk to her. This is very important. We will tell her everything she needs to know." Rhaegar said, giving his brother a tiny smile before getting up from his leatherchair, which was now wet from all of the sweat. Viserys did not say anything, he only nodded.

Jon was sitting inside of the guestroom where he was sleeping whilst staying at with Daenerys and Viserys. He was currently reading a book, getting lost in his own little world. Even though it was in the middle of the summer and incredibly hot outside, Jon still enjoyed the magic of reading a book all by himself, inside of his room. After a few moments, a knock on the wooden door disturbed the comfortable silence. Jon raised an eyebrow and looked towards the door, "Yes?" He called out, wondering who it could be. Maybe Daenerys? After a few seconds, the door opened and his father could be seen standing in the doorway, smiling down at him. Jon smiled and put away the book, "Father! What are you doing here?" Jon wondered out loud, getting up from his bed where he had been sitting for what felt like hours. Rhaegar smiled at his son and ruffled his dark hair as he approached him, "Would you like to go swimming with Viserys and I? It is so hot today and we have a pool in the backyard. I mean, we have to use it, right?" Rhaegar joked, putting a hand on Jon's shoulder. Jon loved swimming so of course, he immediately nodded his head, eagerly. Rhaegar smiled and a small chuckle left his mouth, "That is what I expected. Go put on your swimming trunks, then. I will ask Daenerys aswell." Rhaegar told him, before closing the door to give his son some privacy to change. Rhaegar walked down the hallway until he finally reached Daenerys' room. Gently, he knocked on her door.

Moments later, the door opened, and Daenerys smiled up at him, "Rhaegar!" Daenerys exclaimed, almost in a surprised tone of voice. Rhaegar chuckled and planted a kiss on her forehead, "Hello, sweet sister. I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go swimming with Jon, me and Viserys?" The young man asked the young girl. Daenerys' eyes widened and she immediately nodded her head, just like Jon. "Yes! Ah, I would love to! Hold on, I will just get changed." Daenerys said, slowly closing the door. Rhaegar smiled, walking back inside of his own room to get his swimming trunks on. Viserys was changing his clothes aswell. This would be an amazing and very relaxing day off. Rhaegar could feel it.

Excitedly, Daenerys walked over to her old wooden dresser, searching for her bikini. She only had two bikinis but she had lost one of them, so she had to wear the white one. Smiling to herself, she walked inside of the bathroom to change into the bikini. It had been such a long time since she had been swimming, so the young girl was very excited to say the least. Slowly, Daenerys began to remove her blue dress, letting it fall to the floor. The girl slowly removed her top, relief washing over her as she removed it from her body. She began to tug on her panties, pulling them off of her body. Standing barefoot on the cold tilefloor made Daenerys shiver, but it felt nice since she was feeling so hot. Almost overheated.

Smiling, Daenerys bent down to reach her bikini bottoms, but as soon as she did that, her smile disappeared. Her lower stomach had started to ache very badly and suddenly, she could feel something wet running down her bare leg, as if she had peed herself. She looked down between her legs, and her purple eyes were met with a bloody mess. A thin trail of blood was running down her pale legs, dripping down on the white tilefloor since she was standing up. Her heart began to pound in her chest and frantically, she began to search for a wound in need of a logical explanation which could explain why she was bleeding so much all of a sudden. However, there was no visible wound to be seen. Daenerys looked down at her now bloodstained hands, panic washing over her. For a moment, she felt frozen, as if she could not move any of her limbs. Her naked body was shaking, which caused more blood to drip down on the floor. She was dying. She was bleeding out. She had to be. Feeling incredibly panicked and scared, the young girl began to weep salty tears. She sat down on the cold tilefloor, allowing her tears to make their way down her already flushed cheeks. Her vision was blurry, but she could still see how a few droplets of blood were staining the white floor which she was now sitting on.

Her white panties which she had thrown down on the floor caught her gaze, and as she looked at them, she noticed a medium sized red spot in the middle of them. More tears made their way down her cheeks and her entire body shivered as she felt the coldness of the white tilefloor hitting her bare and sensitive skin. The coldness went straight down her spine, and it felt as if she was sitting on an ice block outside in the middle of the winter, with no clothes on. Shakily, she tugged a strand of her long silverhair behind her ear, feeling the dizzyness and confusion take over. She felt so vulnerable and weak, like a wounded warrior slowly bleeding out.

"Daenerys? Sweet sister? What is taking so long? We are ready to go to the pool now. Is everything alright?" Rhaegar's voice cut through the wooden door, and a hard knock followed his words. God, how long had she been sitting there for? Everything was so cloudy, and Daenerys could not think straight. What was she supposed to say to them? Shakily, she stood up from the floor and faced the door, feeling the cool air from the open window hitting her bare and sweaty skin. "G-go away!" She yelled, feeling the tears burning in her eyes. Of course, Viserys, Rhaegar and Jon could hear something was wrong by now. "Daenerys? What is going on?" Viserys called out, banging on the door. Daenerys shivered, biting her lip hard. Why did she feel so humiliated and embarrassed? Her feelings were all over the place. Suddenly, she was feeling both angry and sad. "I said go away! I don't want to go swimming..." She muttered, hoping they would leave her alone. Of course, they did not leave her alone. Rhaegar and Viserys immediately grew very concerned, Daenerys never said no to go swimming with them. Why did she say no now? "Why not? It is boiling hot outside. Are you sick?" Rhaegar asked, his voice was soft and full of sympathy, as if he was talking to a child who had hurt itself. It took a few moments before the men heard Daenerys say something again, "I am dying! Go away!" Daenerys finally yelled, feeling like a wounded, bleeding and weak prey. Jon heard the yell, and it sounded incredibly loud. It was almost as if a wolf was howling in the middle of the night.

A moment of silence filled the room. Then, a very panicked Rhaegar began to pound on the door, "What are you talking about? Did you hurt yourself?!" One moment later, both Viserys and Rhaegar barged inside of the bathroom and Jon stood right behind them to witness it all. Daenerys cried, trying her best to cover up her developing body with her hands, but it was impossible. Humiliation and embarrassment filled her veins along with confusion and anger. She looked down, feeling the shame wash over her. What was happening to her? Was she dying? The poor, young girl had no clue what to do at all. Rhaegar, Viserys and Jon scanned the bathroom, until their eyes landed on the very naked and scared Daenerys who was standing in the middle of the bathroom, with blood dripping down her legs. Finally, she dared herself to look up, only to realize that all three of them were half naked, wearing nothing but their swimming trunks. Daenerys did everything she could not to look at them.

Rhaegar and Viserys approached Daenerys, trying to figure out what was wrong with her. Rhaegar put both of his hands on his sister's bare shoulders, not even caring about the fact that she was standing naked before his very eyes. His eyes scanned her body for wounds. He saw nothing. His eyes noticed something though: her budding breasts. Right after seeing them, something else caught his gaze and it alarmed him very much: It was blood. The coppery smell was very present inside of the bathroom, and it almost made Rhaegar's nostrils hurt. Viserys walked closer, to Daenerys and Rhaegar, slowly, just like a predator would approach a wounded and bleeding prey.

"Sweet sister, what is wro-" Viserys cut himself off as soon as he saw the blood running down her legs. Rhaegar saw it too, and immediately, he went over to the doorway where Jon was standing, watching his aunt crying. After a few seconds, both Rhaegar and Viserys saw the bloodstained white panties on the floor. Then, it clicked in both of their minds. Shit. Daenerys, their sweet and innocent little sister had just started her first period and she was incredibly freaked out. The poor girl was sure she was bleeding out.

"Ummm... Jon, why don't you wait outside? We will be right back..." Rhaegar whispered, turning his head towards Jon, gently pushing him out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Before the door closed completely, Rhaegar could see how confused his son was about it all. He could also see just how terrified he was after seeing the blood. "I-i am dying, right?" Daenerys sniffled, feeling how both of her brothers supported her bare body. The feeling of their hands on her skin made her shiver so much. She felt so sensitive and her whole body ached so much.

Without saying anything, Rhaegar began to start a bath for his sister. As the tub was halfway full, Viserys and Rhaegar looked at their little sister who looked scared and weak. With a shaky hand, she was holding around her bare stomach, clearly feeling alot of pain. Viserys picked up the bloodstained panties, trying to stay cool and not show any signs of disgust, "I will wash these for you, Dany." Viserys whispered, for once, sympathy could be heard in his voice. Daenerys felt so humiliated... Her brothers and her nephew had seen her standing naked and bleeding like that. Right infront of them. They had seen _everything_.

"Sweetest sister... I feel like such a terrible brother. I am so sorry... We were supposed to talk to you about this next weekend, but... It seems like mother nature was way ahead of us." Rhaegar apologized, feeling very guilty. Daenerys sat down on the toilet, her legs were still shaking but she tried to calm herself. Rhaegar's words confused her though. Was this normal? "Is this... Normal? Did you know it was going to happen?" Daenerys whispered, watching how Viserys was watching her bloodstained panties. Viserys began to fill the sink with water, hoping he would able to remove the crimson stain completely. As he kept scrubbing her panties with his hands, he sighed to himself. The water had almost turned a light pink color by now and it made Viserys shudder a bit. Daenerys shivered, crossing her arms over her budding breasts. Knowing that Viserys was cleaning her panties which were covered in her blood, did not make her feel any less embarrassed. However, she was grateful that he tried to help her.

Rhaegar gave her a sad smile, nodding his head, trying his best not to look too much at all of the blood coming from his sister, "Yes. This is completely normal, sweet sister. We should have told you about it sooner... You are not dying, I promise." Rhaegar whispered, giving her bare shoulders a small squeeze, causing Daenerys to cry even harder. Suddenly, all three of them heard a loud knock coming from the door. Viserys let out a growl, well-knowing who had just knocked: Jon. "Go away! We have everything under control, damnit! Do not disturb!" The young man hissed, returning his attention back to the bloodstained underwear in the sink. Rhaegar had to bite his lip, hoping he would be able to just brush off Viserys' words without having to scold him for talking to his son like that.

Viserys had finally finished washing her panties, and as he turned around, Daenerys could see traces of blood staining the pale and delicate skin of his hands. Some of the water had even stained his bare stomach because it had splashed on him. The young girl could not help but blush madly as she watched how Viserys hung up her panties so they could dry faster. Daenerys returned her attention back on Rhaegar once again, this time her eyes looked calmer, "I am... not dying?" She whispered, observing as Viserys turned off the water since the tub was already full. For a moment, she completely forgot about her nakedness, and it felt less awkward. Rhaegar shook his head and helped her up from the toilet along with Viserys.

They both guided her towards the bathtub holding a tight grip around her bare waist. In order not to fall, Daenerys held around both of their bare shoulders. Daenerys shivered, feeling the godawful cramps in her stomach as she stepped inside of the tub with some help from her older brothers. The warm water engulfed her entire body and soon enough, she could feel her stomach cramps lessen. Viserys amd Rhaegar sat down beside the tub, they both had concerning looks in their eyes. "Sweet sister... You are not dying. You just became a young woman." Viserys muttered in disbelief, his eyes catching the blood flowing in the water surrounding his sister. Daenerys shook her head, panicked, "No! I do not want to grow up just yet. Rhaegar, please make it stop! This is awful, it hurts so bad! This is not wonderful in any way!" Daenerys cried helplessly holding around her sore lower stomach. It pained Rhaegar to see his sister in so much pain and feeling so helpless. He planted a kiss on her damp forhead, wiping away one of her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"It will only last a few days every month, sister sweetest. Sadly, I can't make it stop but if I could, I would. God, you have grown so much, Dany." Rhaegar whispered, eyeing Daenerys' beginning curves. A blush appeared on Daenerys' cheeks and she found herself hiding further under the surface of the water. "And, you are still a child, Dany. Do not worry, we won't allow you to grow up too fast. The bleeding means your body is ready to bear a child." Rhaegar added, picking up a small rag which he dipped in the water of the bathtub, so he could help her clean up. Daenerys looked at them both with wide eyes, "Wait... So this will happen every month?! That is so insane... I do not want children... Not now...Please, Rhaegar, I do not want to be a woman!" Daenerys cursed, clenching her jaw as another cramp washed over her nether regions. Viserys and Rhaegar exchanged a few glances, giving eachother some sad smiles. Their sister was no longer a little girl and it was painful for them both to think about.

Viserys leaned in to kiss Daenerys' forehead and for once, he actually felt bad for her. This was definietly not the perfect time to start bleeding. Also, the cramps seemed to be very bad since she was bending over inside of the tub like that. The trip to the pool would have to wait, it seemed. Hopefully, Jon would not be too upset about it.

"Daenerys, you are not going to have children now. Don't worry. It just means your body is ready to carry a child, but you shouldn't get pregnant now... You are only twelve." Rhaegar muttered, wiping some sweat away from his forehead. For some reason, Rhaegar's words calmed down the young girl a bit. Atleast she wouldn't have to get pregnant right now. She looked into his eyes and nodded her head slowly at her eldest brother, ignoring the sensation of his eyes on her body. Slowly and very gently, Rhaegar began to clean up the bloody mess on the inside of Daenerys' thighs with the rag, since she was in so much pain. If he could help her, of course he would. Daenerys bit her lip and shivered, the sensation of the rough rag brushing against her soft inner thigh felt odd.

The hot and wet steam from the tub caused Viserys to sweat even more than before, and it annoyed him quite a bit. The steam caused his bare skin to glisten. He still had some dried blood on his hands from washing Daenerys' panties. A small frown appeared on his face as he began to think about how they should keep the bleeding at bay so she wouldn't leak blood all over the house. He sighed to himself when he realized they had no sanitary products for Daenerys to use. God, this was the day both him and Rhaegar had dreaded.

Jon was trying to figure out what was going on from behind the door, but he could hardly hear anything. He was just worried for Daenerys. He had briefly seen how much she had been bleeding, after all. He could hear someone moving around inside of the tub, and he could hear some water splashing against the edges of the bathtub, indicating that someone was indeed moving around inside of it. He just hoped Daenerys, his aunt would survive this.

Viserys watched how Rhaegar had begun to clean Daenerys with the cream colored rag, which was more pink than anything by now. Of course, under normal circumstances, Daenerys would had been able to wash herself but both Rhaegar and Viserys could see just how weak and tired she felt. Of course they should help her as much as possible. The poor girl was in so much pain aswell, and she was not able to think straight right now. "Rhaegar? We don't have any... sanitary products for her to use..." Viserys bit his lip, secretly hoping his older brother had a clever plan in mind. Rhaegar looked back at Viserys for a few moments, "A long time ago, I bought some pads. They are inside of the cupboard." Rhaegar told Viserys, continuing to clean his little sister. Right now, Rhaegar was actually very happy that something inside of him had told him to buy those pads a few weeks ago. Atleast they wouldn’t have to stress about going to the store right now.

Viserys could see how his sister's tears created small rings in the water as they collided with the surface of the bathtub water, "I-i am sorry for ruining my panties... I know they were expensive and new..." She sobbed, looking down in pure shame. Rhaegar gave her a sad yet very reassuring smile, "Do not be sorry Dany, it wasn't your fault. This is not something you can control. Mother nature decides when she wants you to start bleeding... I promise you, it is not your fault, sweet sister." He reassured, exchanging a few glares with his brother. Viserys bent down to the cupboard and pulled out the purple package. He held it in his hands, studying the package closely. "But... I have no idea how I am supposed to use these..." Daenerys said, her voice cracking a bit. Rhaegar gave her thigh a gentle squeeze, "We will help you. Do not worry, Dany. Everything will be alright. She needs a clean pair of panties. Could you go fetch some from her drawer, Viserys?" Rhaegar asked, hoping his brother would step up and help him just this one time. Viserys nodded and opened the door, walking out of the bathroom to go to Daenerys' room.

Of course, right as he opened the door, Jon ran over to him, his curious dark eyes were all over Viserys. Viserys merely shook his head, giving his nephew a sharp glare, "Do not ask any questions. Do you hear me, boy?" Viserys whispered, clenching his jaw. The young boy sighed and shook his head, crossing his arms over his bare chest, "Is Daenerys alright? I saw she was blee-" Viserys huffed and immediately cut him off, "She is fine. Go do something else than standing here, listening to what is going on. Don't you have any manners? I have to talk to your father about it, then." Viserys snapped, making his way past Jon as he headed towards his little sister's room. He went straight for her dresser, opening up all of the drawers, hoping he would be able to find a clean pair of underwear for Daenerys. He began to move around all of the clothes in her drawers, searching for what he needed to find. If Viserys was being honest, he had always liked Daenerys' room. She had a great taste in furniture and decorative things. She also had that one special perfume, which Rhaegar had given her for her 12th birthday. It had been the first perfume she had owned. It always smelled great whenever Viserys, Rhaegar or Jon entered Daenerys' room. A delicious and light smell of flowers and roses hit the men's nostrils whenever they stood outside of her bedroom door.

After searching for a few moments, Viserys finally managed to find some simple black panties. He did not even look at the white panties, immediately thinking about how it the color white would be very impractical in a situation like this one. Smiling to himself, he closed all of the drawers of Daenerys' dresser and began to head back to the bathroom where Daenerys and Rhaegar were most likely waiting for him to return.

Daenerys was still sitting in the tub as Rhaegar began to wash her long, silver locks. As he did so, he looked down at himself, noticing just how much water and soap he had gotten on his bare torso. It was true, Daenerys had accidentally splashed some of the water on Rhaegar, so that was probably why he was soaked in soap and water. The young girl was still terrified about what was happening to her, but she had to try her best to keep her tears at bay. Rhaegar was there, afterall, and she didn't want to appear as weak infront of him. Although, she probably did appear as weak, since she felt so small and vulnerable beneath his gaze. She could do nothing to cover herself up, but she didn't have any energy left to wash herself either. It was like the shock had drained all of her energy completely. She squeezed her thighs together, hoping it would slow down some of the bleeding. Her cheeks were red as a tomato and the feeling of embarrassment would not leave her body. Rhaegar noticed how his sister tensed up her body, "Sweet sister... You do not have to be embarrassed about this, you know. It is completely natural." The young man offered her a small smile, rinsing Daenerys' hair gently, with some lukewarm water. The feeling of the lukewarm water engulfing her scalp and head, almost made her shiver. Goosebumps appeared on several places of her body, the intensity of the water felt amazing on her sensitive and sore body. Even though it was quite embarrassing for Daenerys to know that Jon, Rhaegar and Viserys had all seen her naked like this, she could not help but feel incredibly grateful. Atleast they were trying to help her. Daenerys' eyes found her brother's, and she gave him a tiny smile.

Before Daenerys could say anything at all, the door to the bathroom slowly opened, making an awful creaking sound which ruined the silence. Daenerys jerked her head in the direction of the door, and saw Viserys standing in the doorway, holding her black panties in one hand and closing the door with his other hand. For just a moment, Daenerys could see a very worried-looking Jon standing outside of the door, looking inside of the bathroom to try and figure out what was going on. However, he didn't get to see much before Viserys closed the door right in his face. On the inside, Viserys was smiling as he smacked the door. He had always disliked Jon, and this was actually a very pleasing thing for him to do. Usually, Rhaegar would had said something to Viserys, scolded him for treating his son like that. But right now, they had to take care of their helpless little sister.

"I found the panties. I am just going to put them here." Viserys muttered, putting down the panties on top of the toilet-lid. He returned his attention back on Daenerys as soon as he could, "How are you feeling, Daenerys?" Viserys asked as he approached the tub. Daenerys sighed and shook her head, touching some of her wet hair, "I... Don't know. It still hurts very much. I mean, the warm water helped the pain a bit, but it is still there... I am very confused about everything." Daenerys admitted, biting down on her lip hard. Viserys nodded his head slowly, "I understand, sweet sister. Do not worry though, we will explain everything to you." Viserys sat down on the floor beside his older brother, a thousand thoughts going through his head all at once. How did Daenerys grow up so fast? What were they supposed to do now? He had so many questions. It seemed like the bleeding had stopped a bit after Daenerys had gotten inside of the bathtub, so the water was not completely red. It just had a pink tint to it. Viserys shook his head, forcing himself to look away from Daenerys' nether regions, knowing she would hate the feeling of their eyes resting upon her naked form constantly. Her wet, long silverhair covered her budding breasts and almost all of her upper body was covered by the water or her own hair.

Finally, Rhaegar was done washing Daenerys' hair. He had gotten all of the shampoo out of her hair, and now she just needed to dry off for a while. Rhaegar placed a towel on the floor, making sure she would not slip and fall as soon as she stepped out of the tub. Covering her body with her hands (or trying to), she stood up in the tub. Her legs were still shaking beneath her body and she could hardly stand still. She did everything she could not to fall inside of the slippery tub, but it was hard. Rhaegar and Viserys grabbed both of her hands and held around her naked and wet waist, helping her safely out of the tub. They handed her a fluffy white towel, and she immediately began to dry her body with it. Rhaegar and Viserys sighed, looking at eachother. Their little sister had just become a woman, afterall. They watched how she dried herself off and how a few droplets of blood stained the fluffy towel in the process.

"Sweet sister, we should talk to you about what is happening to your body right now. You need to know." Rhaegar insisted, giving her a tiny smile. He knew this would be incredibly awkward for them all to talk about, but it had to be done. Daenerys wrapped the towel around her body, looking at them both, "Umm... Alright, then." She muttered, sitting down on the toilet lid after removing the package of pads and her clean underwear. The cold porcelean of the toilet-lid colliding with her warm and bare skin made her shiver. Why did it have to be so cold? She tried to pull her towel further down, hoping she would be able to sit on it.

Her two brothers stood infront of her, looking down at her. God, they both hated to see her in pain and crying like that. "Well, what you are experiencing right now is called a period. It means your body is ready to carry and give birth to s baby. Now, you should definietly not have a baby right now, you are not ready for it. Just... It is a normal and natural thing, it happens to all girls your age. It is all a part of growing up and becoming a woman. You have so many tiny eggs inside of you. If you don't get pregnant, your body will kind of... dispose the old eggs and that is why you bleed. The bleeding should last a few days, but sometimes it can last an entire week. Since this is your first period ever, it may be very irregular for the next months, maybe even the next couple of years. That is normal too." Rhaegar explained, studying Daenerys' facial expressions. Much to their dismay, she looked incredibly confused. "But... Why does it hurt so much? It feels like I am dying and bleeding out!" She protested, holding around her lower stomach. Viserys sighed, "Dany, you won't die. You are not bleeding out. Your uterus contracts when it sheds the tissue, mucus and blood. That is why you feel so much pain. You can get some painkillers once we are done here." Viserys told her, putting a hand on her bare knee, hoping it would comfort her a bit.

"Also, you might see some other changes in your body very soon. Your breasts will grow, you will grow hair in odd places and once that happens, you might want to start shaving. However, you should not worry about that right now. Your mood will probably change alot for no reason, and sometimes you might even feel very emotional, moody and groggy for no reason. You might start to sweat more than usual and many other things will happen. We will try our best to explain it all to you. But for now, just know that is normal and natural. You will not die." Rhaegar smiled, walking over to fetch the pads and the panties. He looked on the back of the package, taking a deep breath. "Also, if you have any questions about anything, sweet sister, do not hestitate to ask us. We will try to help you." Rhaegar told the girl, giving her a tiny smile to show her that he was being sincere. However, deep down, Rhaegar hoped she wouldn't ask anymore questions, since most of them could be hard to answer. He also knew how scared she was though, so he made sure to tell her that she could tell and ask them anything. Now was not the time to be selfish.

"Alright, Viserys and I will show you how to use a pad. You will have to use these every single time you are bleeding. When you are older, you might want to start using tampons but for now, you can use pads." Rhaegar told her, slowly opening up the package. Daenerys studied Rhaegar's actions closely. She had to figure out how to use the pad correctly, so she had to pay attention. "So, you umm... Take the wrapper off of the pad and then you stick it to your underwear like this." Rhaegar said, showing her how to place it correctly in the panties. Viserys smirked a bit, noticing his older brother's awkwardness. This was definietly not easy for him, and Viserys could see it. It was not hard to see. Daenerys slowly nodded her head, hoping she would be able to memorize all of the instructions which Rhaegar had just given her. "Oh, I see... That doesn't look too hard... But, I have a question." Daenerys bit her lip, her eyes staring at the towel she had wrapped around her naked body. "You can ask us anything, Daenerys. What is it?" Rhaegar asked, now feeling a bit nervous about what her question could be about.

The young girl played with her fingers, "I was just wondering... What are tampons?" Rhaegar and Viserys almost choked on their own spit as they heard her question. They had certainly not expected that. Viserys cleared his throat, desperately trying to think of a way to explain how tampons worked. "Well, tampons are just a different kind of sanitary product which you can use to... you know, keep the blood from staining all of your clothes. You... Put it inside of you. The pad stays in your underwear but the tampon goes inside of your vagina where it catches the blood before it leaves your body..." Viserys looked into Daenerys' eyes, and he could see both disgust and fright in her purple eyes. "Ummm... That sounds so scary! Doesn't it hurt?" She asked, innocently. Rhaegar stroke her hair in a gentle manner, smiling at his little sister's innocence, "I have never tried one myself, for obvious reasons. But, I think you get used to them." Daenerys nodded, biting her lip. Suddenly, she felt incredibly vulnerable and exposed again. "So... It goes... Inside of me?" Daenerys bit her lip, her cheeks were now burning up. Viserys softly nodded his head, giving her knee a small squeeze, "Yes. It will go... inside of your body, sweet sister." Viserys told his still frightened little sister, trying not to make his sentence sound awkward or weird.

A few moments later, Daenerys frowned, as if she was thinking about something, "Will Jon start bleeding too?" Daenerys asked. Viserys could not keep himself from laughing. The thought of Jon bleeding like that made him chuckle. "How sweet. No, sweet sister, he won't. It only happens to girls." Viserys said, trying to stop laughing. Rhaegar nudged his younger brother and rolled his eyes, putting down the underwear with the pad inside of it down on the floor. Both Rhaegar and Viserys' eyes landed on the ever-growing bloodstain located in the very middle of Daenerys' towel at the same time. The oldest brother cleared his throat, removing his gaze from Daenerys' towel.

"Dany, maybe you should consider putting on the underwear now... You... Have already bled quite alot. It has stained the towel." Rhaegar gently handed Daenerys the underwear, giving her an encouraging smile. Daenerys quickly looked down, and it didn't take many seconds before her eyes landed on the red spot on the towel. Right infront of her crotch. Heck, she had probably leaked through on the backside of the towel aswell. Her cheeks were now even more flushed than before. Shakily, she stretched out the underwear, cringing on the inside at how bulky the pad looked. She put on the underwear and pulled them further up her legs, trying to get used to the new feeling. The feeling of the bulky pad rubbing against her nether regions felt incredibly odd. It was uncomfortable. Both Rhaegar and Viserys looked at their sister, as if they were waiting for her to say something. Anything.

After a long period of silence, Daenerys finally spoke, "It... Feels so weird..." The young girl muttered, cringing. Viserys nodded his head, "I can imagine. I will find some painkillers for you." He told her, reaching out to open up the cabinet. Rhaegar gave her a sad smile, "I don't think we can go to the pool today." A small chuckle escaped his mouth and it reassured Daenerys alot. Atleast he wasn't mad at her for ruining their pool-day. Viserys handed Daenerys a few painkillers along with a glass of water, "Here. This should help with the pain." The young girl smiled, feeling incredibly grateful. After she had swallowed the pills, she looked down at herself, realizing she was still wearing nothing but her towel and her panties. "Maybe I should put on some more clothes... What do I say to Jon?" Daenerys asked, not wishing to lie to her friend. Rhaegar put a gentle hand on her shoulder, "If you want, you can tell him what happened. It is alright if you don't want to, though. You can just tell him that you accidentally cut your leg..." Rhaegar had always taught Daenerys and Viserys to be honest and tell the truth, but today, it was alright for Daenerys to tell Jon a little white lie.

Daenerys said nothing, but smiled as she opened the door to the bathroom, tightening the towel around her body, making sure it wouldn't fall off. As soon as Jon saw her, he hurried towards her, looking her up and down, very confused. Why was she wearing nothing but a towel? Then, Jon saw the bloodstain on the white towel, and his eyes widened immediately. "God! Dany, you are bleeding! Are you still bleeding? Are you hurt?!" Jon sounded so worried, and for a moment, he was scared his aunt was about to die. For a moment, Daenerys wished that Jon hadn't noticed her walking out of the bathroom. She hated explaining everything to him all the time. Especially now. She could still feel the awful pain in her abdominal area, since the painkillers had yet to kick in. Automatically, her hand went down to clutch her lower stomach, and of course, Jon noticed that. "God... Dany, you are in pain!" The young boy squealed, panicking a bit. Daenerys had to take a deep breath before saying anything, "Jon... I am fine. Do not worry about me, I am not dying. I just... this is natural." Daenerys muttered, making her way past Jon, hoping he wouldn't ask her any more questions about her bleeding. Jon looked at Viserys and Rhaegar who were standing in the doorway. Jon was now feeling even more confused than he did previously. "What happened to her?!" Jon exclaimed, looking up at his father. Viserys rolled his eyes, secretly wanting to slap him. He was being even more annoying than usual.

Rhaegar took a deep breath, "I will tell you what happened to Dany later, Jon. For now, just go get changed. We are not going to the pool right now."

____________________________

It had been two summers since Jon stayed with his father for the entire summer. However, he had really loved spending so much time with Daenerys that one summer, so he had chosen to spend more time at Viserys and Daenerys' house. Of course, Rhaegar was there too. Daenerys and Jon were now closer than ever, and they always spent alot of time together. They enjoyed talking to eachother very much, and it was nice for them both to have someone to talk to. Someone who understood what it was like to be a teen. Viserys hated whenever Daenerys and Jon spent time together, since he felt incredibly jealous of Jon. Jon got to spend more time with Daenerys than he did. Although Viserys would never admit it, he was jealous. Incredibly jealous of Daenerys and Jon's strong bond and relationship.

Lyanna was very protective of her son though, so whenever Jon said a bad word at home or disobeyed her, she blamed Daenerys for being a bad influence on her precious son. Rhaegar had tried to reassure his wife that it was not the case, and that Jon was a teenager so it was normal for him to say bad words and disobey her sometimes. After a while, Lyanna had started to believe Rhaegar's words, and eventually, she stopped blaming Daenerys.

However, lately, Jon had started feeling differently whenever he was around Daenerys. It was a weird feeling, but it was a nice feeling too. He felt some kind of butterflies inside of his stomach whenever he was around the young, silverhaired girl. He was starting to catch some very strong feelings. Romantic feelings. No matter how hard he tried to control his feelings, it was getting harder and harder for him to conceal his true feelings and thoughts.

Sometimes, Jon thought about talking to Rhaegar about those weird thoughts snd feelings he was having, but he knew how awkward his father could be when it came to things like that, so he had chosen to keep it to himself. He did certainly not want his father to embarrass him. Not again. Once, Rhaegar had posted some very awkward and embarrassing pictures of Jon on his Facebook profile and since Rhaegar was not very good at using social media, he had no idea how to delete the pictures. All of Jon's friends ended up seeing the cute and cringe-worthy babypictures of Jon. Of course, Viserys had found it to be incredibly hilarious, but Jon, he was not very fond of his father posting pictures of him like that. Jon was almost certain that he had accidentally embarrassed Viserys and Daenerys like that too.

The rain was pouring down outside of the Targaryen-home, and Daenerys had invited Jon inside of her room to chat with him for a bit, just like they had always done. The two of them were sitting on her bed, laughing at some very bad jokes, just like the good old days. Daenerys loved spending time with Jon, and she loved his company so very much. He was an interesting person and he had a heart of gold. At times, he could be a bit anxious, but overall, he was a very brave young man. Daenerys admired him. It was nothing new, she had always admired him in some way, but she had never realized it until a few weeks ago.

A warm sensation bloomed in her lower stomach whenever Jon was around, and she could not explain why. It was weird, since she had never felt that way around Jon before. Or, around anyone. Sometimes, she even found herself getting nervous whenever she talked to him, even though they had known eachother for years and had talked to eachother for years. Daenerys had tried to shrug it off, though, thinking it was nothing.

The two young teens could hear the rain colliding with the windows of the house. They both loved the sound of the rain falling from the sky. They had been smiling at eachother for a few moments and for the first time ever, they had both completely forgotten what they had just been talking about. It was almost as if it had been erased from both of their minds. "I am sorry, what were we talking about again?" Daenerys asked Jon, a small giggle escaped her mouth as she tugged a strand of her hair behind her ear, feeling nervous all of a sudden. Jon shrugged and let out a nervous laughter, "Oh? I thought you remembered? Well, I... I hoped you would remember, since I don't remember what we were talking about at all..." Daenerys chuckled and scooted closer to her best friend. Had Jon always been this handsome? If so, Daenerys had never noticed. It was almost... romantic, the way they were both sitting on Daenerys' bed, listening to the rain, speaking no words at all. They were both way too busy looking at eachother, they had no time to talk. "I... I really like this, Jon. It is... so cozy." Daenerys breathed out, feeling how Jon began to scoot closer to her. She could feel the radiating warmth from his body hitting hers, and it caused her to shiver slightly. Jon frowned and put both of his hands around her shoulders, "Are you cold? I mean, I could try to warm you..." Jon offered, giving Daenerys a warm smile. As she heard his words, her heart began to pound harder and harder inside of her chest. Heck, her palms were starting to get clammy aswell. What was happening? The way-too-familiar warm sensation in her lower stomach began to bloom once again, and this time, it was Jon's cologne and his touch which had triggered it.

Daenerys took a deep breath, staring into his dark eyes. God, he truly was handsome. "Y-yes, please try to warm me..." Daenerys croaked out, hoping Jon wouldn't be able to feel how fast her heart was pounding. Jon slowly nodded his head, suddenly feeling a weird kind of dizziness taking over his body. Slowly and gently, he held around Daenerys' body, pressing her body closer to his. Daenerys let out a tiny moan, feeling how all of his warmth submerged her body nicely. It was strangely intense to lie against Jon's body like this, way more intense than Daenerys had thought it would be. She absolutely loved the way Jon was holding around her body, allowing his hands to explore different parts of her body. Sometimes, his touch was so intense that the young woman found herself shivering at his touch.

She cuddled closer to Jon, loving every second of it. Jon leaned further down, and without even thinking about it, his lips touched Daenerys'. Daenerys wanted to gasp loudly in surprise, since she had not expected Jon to kiss her. It felt so amazing though. It felt as if sparks went through her spine, and she just wanted to kiss him harder. They were both completely lost in eachother, not even minding the outside world. They didn't even think about how most people would probably think that what they were doing was wrong, they just enjoyed the amazing sensation of their lips caressing eachother over and over, without thinking about anything at all. That was, until the door opened.

"I am sorry to disturb, I just wanted to- Oh My God!" Someone was standing in the doorway watching them making out, and the person was clearly shocked. It was Rhaegar. Immediately, Jon and Daenerys broke the kiss and moved away from eachother, "Rhaegar! Please knock next time!" Daenerys exclaimed, trying to calm her nerves. Jon gulped as he felt his father's gaze on him. This was so awkward. "Umm... Hello, father?" It came out more as a question than a statement. Jon bit his lip, trying to hide the embarrassment from his father. Rhaegar did not say anything. He was trying to understand what he had just witnessed. His son making out with his sister. "I... We should talk." Rhaegar told them both, biting his lip. Internally, both Daenerys and Jon screamed.

"Just... I am not mad at you. Really. You are Targaryens, and Targaryens... have a different culture than most families." Rhaegar scratched the back of his neck, looking at the two young lovebirds who were sitting infront of him. Viserys was sitting beside Rhaegar, feeling the anger and jealousy building up inside of his body as he looked at Jon, knowing what he had just done to Daenerys. "I just can't believe it, Jon. It feels just like yesterday I changed your diaper... Now you are almost a grown man." Rhaegar said, giving him a sad smile. Of course, he did not even realize how much he was embarrassing Jon right infront of Daenerys and Viserys. Jon rubbed his temple, his cheeks burned. Viserys, of course, smirked like a madman. He really wanted to embarrass Jon even more. "Father... Please..." Jon begged, hoping Rhaegar would just keep quiet from now on.

"Awww, what a cute little baby. Who is a little baby?" Viserys said in a mocking, and way too light tone, wishing to piss of Jon. He loved whenever Rhaegar's precious little son freaked out. It was very rare, but when it happened, Viserys could not stop smiling. Perhaps, it would make Daenerys realize that she should not be with Jon. Viserys was certainly not ready for his little sister to grow up so fast. It was too much. Rhaegar shook his head and sighed, "Viserys... Stop it. Do not make fun of my son. It is very brave of him to talk about his feelings." Rhaegar defended, hoping it would make Viserys shut his mouth. "Oh? Brave? Well, you caught them making out so... He didn't want to talk to us in the first place. _They_ didn't want to talk to us about this..." Viserys reminded Rhaegar, giving Jon a cold glare. Daenerys sighed, "What is it you want to talk to us about?" She asked, hoping they would be able to leave the table soon enough. It was getting incredibly awkward. Rhaegar then looked at Daenerys, his eyes suddenly looked way more serious than before. Daenerys raised an eyebrow, waiting for Rhaegar to say something. "I just don't want you to have any... accidents..." Rhaegar cleared his throat, handing Daenerys a package of condoms in a not-so-discrete-way. As soon as Viserys saw the condoms, his eyes widened and he freaked out. "No! Daenerys, you are not ready for this. Rhaegar, what are you doing?!" Viserys hissed, feeling the overprotectiveness burning inside of him. How on Earth could Rhaegar accept this? He could feel how his purple eyes were starting to turn a darker shade of purple now.

Rhaegar merely gave him a cold glare, "They are Targaryens, Viserys. It is alright..." Rhaegar tried to calm down his brother, but Viserys just shook his head, feeling even more agitated now. "He is not even a real Targaryen! Look at his hair!" Viserys growled, clenching his jaw. Rhaegar folded his hands on the table infront of him, ignoring Daenerys and Jon's red cheeks. Jon took a deep breath, hoping he would not say something he woul regret afterwards. It was very difficult, though. He hated when his uncle made fun of his hair color, just because he was only half Targaryen.

"Little brother... I do not wish to argue with you right now. You better keep your mouth shut, or else it will have consequences." The eldest Targaryen sibling warned, his purple eyes looking threatening and dark. Viserys crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair. His eyes were focused on his little sister, whose face was incredibly red. "Dany... Sweet sister, you are not ready for this..." Viserys muttered, trying everything he could to make Daenerys realize that being with Jon was a bad idea. The thought of her growing up hurt his heart. He would do anything to prevent Daenerys from growing up too fast. Viserys knew how hard this was for Rhaegar too. He also knew that no matter how cool Rhaegar tried to be about it all, he would still end up being incredibly awkward and embarrassing.

Rhaegar had accidentally embarrassed Daenerys right after she had started her first period. Without thinking, Rhaegar had written a status-update on Facebook saying: _Oh My God... Daenerys just started her first period! My little sister is all grown up!"_ However, it was never meant to be a status-update in the first place, but a private message to just one person. Instead, all of his Facebook friends were able to see the message and it took him a very long time to figure out how to even delete the update. Even Jon had seen and read his father's update. At first, Jon had no idea what Rhaegar meant by 'period'. However, after a few moments, he realized that it was what his father and uncle Viserys had just talked with him about, right after the bathroom-incident. Daenerys had never forgiven Rhaegar for that, and even Viserys got mad at his older brother for embarrassing Daenerys like that, even though it wasn't on purpose. Why couldn't Rhaegar just think before posting something?

"Viserys..." Daenerys sighed, not even finishing her sentence at all. This was indeed a very difficult situation, for all of them. She truly loved Jon, though. Still, she could not believe how Rhaegar had walked in on them kissing like that. It was so... awkward. She could not help but wonder what kind of thoughts went through Rhaegar's head right now. Viserys sighed and shook his head, he gave Jon a quick, harsh glare before looking down at the table. "I will not allow it... Daenerys, you are way too young for all of this..." Viserys tried to reason, but Rhaegar merely shook his head at his little brother's comment, "Viserys, they are both old enough to learn about the consequences of... you know." Rhaegar muttered the last part of his sentence, his eyes flickering between his son and his sister. Daenerys scratched her head, "Just please don't write a status-update about this on Facebook..." The young girl muttered, cringing at the memory. Viserys smirked mockingly at Rhaegar, well-knowing that he hated whenever someone brought that up, since it reminded him of just how bad he was at using social media. "I will not write any Facebook updates, sweet sister. Do not worry about that." Rhaegar allowed himself to chuckle, for the first time in a forever, he realized just how embarrassing he could be towards his sister and his son. God, those poor children... Rhaegar could not help it, though. He was so proud of both Daenerys and Jon, and he had to express himself and his feelings somehow.

"Jon? You do know how to use a condom, right? You just put it on you-" Jon immediately blushed and cut off his father before he could finish his sentence, "Stop! I know how to put on a condom. Please... you don't have to explain it to me..." Jon mumbled, feeling incredibly embarrassed. God, why did Rhaegar have to be that way all of the time? Rhaegar eyed his son, "I am sorry. I just wanted to make sure you knew what to do with it... Many men don't. We have to talk about it, I do not want to be s grandfather right now!" Rhaegar defended, giving his son a smile. Jon shook his head, wishing for that conversation to be over now. He didn't want to talk to his father about condoms, and especially not while Daenerys and Viserys were there to witness all of the awkwardness that came along with that kind of conversation.

To top it all, Jon could feel Viserys' mocking glare looking at him at all times. "Do not worry, sweet nephew, it is probably way too small, it might even get lost inside of the big condom..." The young man smirked, loving how much it irritated Jon. Jon took a deep breath, trying to keep calm. It was not easy at all, though. Rhaegar slapped Viserys' shoulder, "You, you stop that now! Do not talk to my son like that! I will simply not allow it." Rhaegar hissed, making sure Viserys would shut up. Daenerys felt so embarrassed about Viserys. Why couldn't he just behave nicely towards Jon? It made her feel slightly ashamed. All she wanted was to leave the table, but she knew she woule get in trouble if she did that. Rhaegar could get very angry. It was rare, but it could definietly happen.

When Lyanna was pregnant, Rhaegar had promised himself that he would be one of those cool fathers who would never embarrass their sons in any way. However, apparently, that was not how it worked. Instead, he had become one of those fathers who would kiss their sons on the cheek, right infront of all of his friends to see. That, and posting those accidental baby-pictures of Jon on his Facebook. Rhaegar was actually not a cool father at all... He was incredibly embarrassing. There was nothing he could do about it. "And that is why they now have condoms, Viserys. We don't want them to have any accidents." Rhaegar told his brother, who looked incredibly nervous and angry all at the same time. "I will still not accept this... Dany, you have no idea what you are doing! Please, just... don't grow up." Viserys whispered, his voice sounding incredibly strange. He almost sounded like he was getting... emotional. Viserys was never emotional, so hearing his voice being all soft like that certainly shocked Daenerys quite a bit. And Rhaegar and Jon too for that matter. The young girl could almost sense the tears welling up in her brother's lilac eyes. Daenerys gave her brother a small smile, not really knowing what to say to him. She had never seen him being all emotional before, so this was new to her. Did he truly want her to never grow up? The thought actually warmed up her heart. Viserys really did love her.

"Dear brother... I promise you I won't grow up too fast. I will never stop caring about you either. I love you. You are one of the only members of my family that I have left. Just...this will make me so happy, you know. I love Jon..." For the first time, she actually said that out loud. She looked around, and everyone looked rather shocked by her statement. Rhaegae bit his lip, "Are you sure, Daenerys? I do not want any of you to get hurt..." The young man sighed, thinking about all of the consequences. They were Targaryens after all, so it would be alright for them to be together, right?

Daenerys jerked her head towards Jon, whose dark eyes were wide open by now. "Yes, I am sure. I promise I will always show Jon respect. He has always respected me." Daenerys promised, a small smile danced on her lips. It took a while before Jon truly understood the meaning of Daenerys' words, but as soon as he did, his face turned into one big smile. "Dany... You have no idea how happy that makes me..." Jon breathed out, getting up from his chair to walk over to her.

Viserys and Rhaegar watched as Jon bent down, planting a kiss on Daenerys' red cheek. Daenerys blushed even more now, staring right into his dark eyes. Her smile did not vanish though. In fact, Jon's little kiss made her smile even bigger than before. Although Viserys wanted to insult Jon and say something hurtful to him, he didn't. "I swear... If you hurt Daenerys, it will have severe consequences for you, young man...If you are truly going to... do it, always wear protection." Viserys warned coldly, crossing his arms over his chest, his eyes were almost piercing through Jon's skin as he glared at him. On the inside, he was cringing at the thought of Jon and Daenerys having sex. Jon nodded quickly, not taking any chances. His dark eyes widened a bit. He knew how scary his uncle could be, and he knew his threats were sincere. Viserys could be dangerous, if he got too upset or annoyed. "I will not hurt your sister, Viserys. Yes, we will always... be careful..." Jon spoke as confidently as possible. Viserys narrowed his eyes in slight disbelief, "You better not." Still, Jon could feel his uncle's piercing eyes all over him, observing every breath he took. Suddenly, Jon felt like some sort of criminal as he was sitting there infront of his uncle and father.

Viserys would never admit how jealous he was of his nephew. Rhaegar smiled, "As long as you take care of my sister, Jon..." Jon immediately nodded his head, looking up at his father.

"I promise, father..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> I just wanted to make a sequel to the previous story I posted on here. So, here it is! This is just a small story. I hope you like it!
> 
> Have a good day!


	76. The Art Of Keeping Calm Under Pressure. (Rhaegar Targaryen & Daenerys Targaryen & Viserys Targaryen + Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third part of "The art of raising children."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Descriptions of vomiting, talk of abortions, teenage-pregnancy, nudity, graphic descriptions of sex.

Ever since the very uncomfortable conversation between Daenerys, Jon, Viserys and Rhaegar had taken place, the two young lovebirds had not been able to take their eyes off of eachother. The two of them did pretty much everything together, much to Viserys' dismay. He still felt that godawful jealousy growing inside of him, and he could not control it in any way. The thought of Jon having Daenerys all to himself made him feel so... _angry_. It seemed like his little sister would rather spend time with Jon than with him, and that hurt him very much. Although he always tried to keep a cool face, he could feel how much his heart ached. He missed Daenerys terribly, and of course he knew how unfair and mean he had been towards her the last couple of years, but he regretted it so much now. Knowing that there was nothing that could be done now was enough to make him cry. Why had he been so mean? What had gotten into him? Was it grief? It was not an excuse, nothing could excuse his behavior, but it could be a rational explanation.

His little sister was slowly slipping through his fingers, like the finest sand. Uncontrollable. He could do nothing to hold onto her, no matter how hard he tried and he was painfully aware of how Jon and her would move out soon, together. He was reminded of that everyday, whenever he saw Daenerys' loving smile. She always smiled lovingly towards Jon, Viserys had noticed that. Rhaegar... Rhaegar did actually not mind the two of them being together at all. Of course, he made sure to tell them that he did not want to have any grandchildren right now, but overall, he seemed pretty happy for them. He made sure to tell them about the importance of staying safe during sex all of the time, trying his best to protect them both.

In a way, it angered Viserys. If only Rhaegar had been against the relationship, then maybe Daenerys and Jon would not have been together right now. He knew he had somehow given Jon and Daenerys his blessing so that they could continue being together, but Viserys was never sincere about his blessing. The way his sister was growing up right before his very eyes was almost too much for the poor man to bear. He wanted her to be happy, of course he did, but the thought of her having a life on her own with Jon made him feel sad and melancholic. He knew he would have to accept it, one way or the other.

Jon and Daenerys had now been together for a few years. Of course, they had both had their ups and downs throughout the years, but overall, they were really happy together and they stayed strong no matter what happened. They had been through alot together already, considering they were both still very young. Jon had been there right when she started her first period, they had experienced their first time having sex together. Their first time had been quite awkward, since they were both very innocent and clueless at the time.

_[Daenerys' body was shaking. In a pleasant way, however. She had just turned sixteen and Jon had celebrated her birthday with her all day. They had both decided to have sex for the first time on Daenerys' birthday night, since it was quite symbolic in some kind of weird way. It was a different way of celebrating a birthday, that was for sure._

_They were both sitting inside of Daenerys' room, looking at eachother. Both of their hearts pounded in their chests. They were both nervous about finally doing it, but at the same time, it was very exciting. Slowly, Daenerys leaned closer to Jon, putting both of her hands on his shoulders while planting her lips solidly on his lips. She could feel Jon moaning slightly beneath her lips and it caused his lips to vibrate nicely against hers._

_Without saying anything, Jon slowly began to undress Daenerys by taking off her crop top, throwing it down on the floor. Daenerys felt so incredibly vulnerable, but she loved that feeling. She wanted Jon to keep on undressing her. Excitedly, Daenerys watched as Jon removed her white skirt, throwing it down on the bed. His fingertips traced her sensitive and soft skin, as he touched her now exposed abdomen. The girl shivered, feeling the intensity of his touch going through her spine like a dagger. The young man looked at her, smirking at her half-naked frame. Jon took off her bra, "What a good girl you are..." Jon rasped in her ear, before slowly removing her panties. A few_ _moans escaped Daenerys' lips, even though she tried to keep quiet._

_As he pulled her panties down her bare legs, she could feel how his fingertips brushed against her inner thigh, caressing it. Probably on purpose. That same weird shiver went straight through her body, and she wanted more. She looked at Jon, realizing how naked she was now. Jon looked her up and down, "What a woman..." He whispered in that same raspy voice as before. Without saying a word, Daenerys kissed Jon's lips. Her hands went all over his body and finally, she began to undress him aswell. She removed his shirt, giving him_ _small kisses on his stomach as she did so. She unbuttoned his skinny jeans, pulling them down his legs, throwing them down on the floor. Jon watched Daenerys' every move, and he felt as if he was in heaven. Her soft and sweet touch felt so amazing on his body._

_Finally, Daenerys pulled down Jon's underwear, leaving him just as naked as her. They both looked at eachother for a while, taking in all of eachother's nakedness. Slowly, Jon caressed one of Daenerys' soft and perky breasts with his big hand. Daenerys' eyes widened, and the same warm, odd sensation began to bloom inside of her abdomen again. The young woman began to caress Jon's bare hips, her hands moving further down everytime he gave her breasts a small squeeze. Jon opened his mouth, "God... You are so amazing, Dany." His voice still sounded raspy, and that turned Daenerys on even more. What a man he was. Feeling his large hands on her breasts_ _like that made her moan, loudly. "You are so damn amazing, Jon... Oh Gosh." The young woman breathed out, her whole body was vibrating in want and excitement. What would he do next?_

_Jon's dark eyes matched the darkness of the room, but strangely enough, Daenerys was no longer frightened of the darkness. She could feel how Jon was protecting her, holding around her nude form. His hands traced her bare stomach and abdomen, teasingly. Her entire body shivered as soon as she felt his touch on her sensitive skin. Her abdomen had always been incredibly sensitive to the touch. Apparently, Jon knew that. "Let us lie down, shall we?" His warm breath felt like fire as it collided with Daenerys' flushed cheeks and collarbone. Although_ _she could not see much, she still looked at him, nodding her head. "Yes, let us do that. I need you..." Daenerys whispered, biting her lip as she felt how Jon held a tight grip around her bare waist. A large smirk appeared on his face, "Do you want to know a secret? I need you, too. So badly." Jon whispered, slowly pushing the young woman down on the bed. Jon turned on the lamp. The room was now dim-lit, but atleast they could see eachother now._

_Daenerys shivered as she felt the cold sheets rubbing against her naked back. Jon could feel his manhood stiffen at the sight of Daenerys lying there, waiting for him. He was about to put himself on top of her, when he remembered what his father had told him about condoms. Sighing, Jon opened the small drawer next to him, fishing out a condom. At first, Daenerys looked confused as to why he had stopped, but then she remembered too. Carefully, Jon put on the condom and gave the silverhaired woman a passionate kiss on the lips, giving them a tiny bite afterwards, "We_ _have to be safe, sweet Dany..." Daenerys chuckled at his words, wrapping her hands around his bare torso, pulling his body further down towards hers. She was almost certain that Jon would be able to feel how her heart was pounding aggressively in her chest since he was now lying on top of her. The feeling of Jon's completely naked body on top of_ _her, made her moan. The feeling of his warmth engulfing her entire body was almost too hot for her. The young woman wrapped her legs around Jon's waist, her hands tracing his bare arse. She could feel the wet sensation forming between her legs, "Oh God... How can you already feel so good when we haven't even done anything yet?" Daenerys whispered, digging her nails into Jon's broad back. Jon smirked and began to rub his strong torso against hers, loving how she was already wet. His fingertips brushed over_ _her nipple in a seductive manner, her entire body vibrated and her breathing became rather shaky and uneven as he kept rubbing and pinching her rosy nipple._

" _I am that good, huh?" Jon winked, letting out a small growl, feeling how Daenerys' warm breasts felt as they rubbed against the bare skin of his chest. Daenerys bit her lip, Jon's partly hairy chest tickled her breasts and she loved the sensation. "Oh yes, yes you are." Daenerys smirked, her voice sounded raspy and needy. Jon leaned further down towards her delicate body, planting tiny bites all over her stomach, moving further down every five seconds. Soon enough, Daenerys could feel Jon's mouth near her pubic bone, and that caused her to shudder violently. Oh, he was incredibly good. After a few moments, Jon gave Daenerys a tiny bite and a kiss_ _near her pubic bone, loving the feeling of her tightening her grip around his dark and curly hair as he did that._

_Jon put his head between her legs, teasing her. Daenerys could literally feel how Jon's curls brushed against her inner thighs and the wetness of her vagina. She could feel herself dripping on the sheets already, creating a big, wet patch right beneath her body. Slowly, Jon opened his mouth and began to slowly lick Daenerys' womanhood. God, she was so delicious. She tasted so sweet and sour at the same time. The young woman tightened her grip around his curls, pressing his head further down between her legs. Her abdomen felt so tight and so needy now. She shivered and moaned loudly as she felt Jon's rough tongue licking her very intimate_ _and sensitive area. Jon knew just what to do with her, it seemed. Daenerys bit her lip, seeing the silhouette of Jon. She could still feel his tongue brushing against her labia. "O-oh Jon..." Daenerys moaned out loud, feeling how her legs were trembling with lust._

_"Please... Fuck. Jon. I am ready now..." Daenerys said, looking up at the ceiling. Jon ran his large hands up and down her waist, kissing her breasts one last time. The feeling of his warm mouth so close to her sensitive and pink nipple almost made Daenerys insane. She could feel his hardness rubbing against her inner thigh, seductively and possessively. Her back already felt so sweaty now and she could feel how some of her long silverhair almost clung to her back. Daenerys could feel how Jon began to reposition himself on top of her body, bringing his hard manhood closer to her opening. As his hardness hit her abdomen on the way_ _down, Daenerys let out a cry, feeling the rubber and his skin brushing against her sensitive abdominal area. The young man tightened his grip around her body as he felt how how close he was to her opening now. He could already feel the warmth of her core on his manhood, and_ _it only made him want her even more._

" _You are already so wet, my love..." Jon breathed, finally being able to feel his tip brushing against her warm and wet opening. The young woman arched her back and let out a tiny cry, "Jon, Gosh, please..." She begged him, craving his touch more than ever. She needed to feel him inside of her so badly. A few moments after feeling his tip brushing against her opening, he got inside of her, feeling how her warmth and wetness engulfed his manhood. Daenerys' purple eyes widened in slight surprise, her mouth was now wide open. It felt as if he was ripping her apart... But in a good_ _way. It hurt very much, yes, but it was very pleasurable aswell. An odd kind of pressure was building up inside of her abdomen, and it caused her to move her body around slightly. Jon's manhood was the cause of the pressure she was feeling. It was not uncomfortable, though. Infact, it was very enjoyable. Feeling how he entered her wet hole made her moan loudly, she was already so sore. However, she let Jon stay inside of her, since it was starting to feel amazing too. Jon was so big compared to the tightness of her womanhood._

_She could feel how Jon began to move around inside of her, "You feel so fucking good..." Jon growled, closing his eyes. Daenerys screamed, the feeling of him tearing her apart got incredibly intense as he moved his member around inside of her, and it felt as if it was investigating every single inch of her womanhood._

_Daenerys tightened her grip around Jon, now rubbing her own body against his in order to feel him even more intensely. A part of her told her to hold onto him tightly in order not to fall, although it was not possible for her to fall right now. Jon kissed her passionately and roughly, "Yes, yes! Move around!" Jon cried, sweat was starting to form on his forehead. Daenerys moaned, the pain was still piercing through her body, but so was the pleasure. It was an odd mix, for sure. But God, she loved it so much. The young woman was craving more of Jon, she needed him. She could feel something wet dripping out of her, staining the sheets. When she looked at_ _it, it was a crimson color, it almost looked scary. Jon bit Daenerys' nipple, earning a loud cry from her. Grinning like a fool, he began rubbing his body against hers even faster now, feeling how he kept getting harder and harder as he thrusted inside of her lovely, warm womanhood._

_When his eyes landed on the bloodstain on the sheets beneath them, he merely smirked, knowing that it was only natural. He had taken her virginity, and the bloodstain almost made him feel proud when his eyes landed on it. He had done that. The stain almost lit up inside of the dim-lit room, since the color was so intense and dark. He leaned down, "It_ _seems like I have been good. Very good, indeed... We will wash them later." Jon murmured, his hot breath creating havoc inside of Daenerys' mind. How could he be so perfect? The woman shivered, her eyes meeting his, "You are the best, Jon. I never knew I could feel so... pleased." Daenerys whispered moving her hips_ a _round. She did not even think about the blood at all. The very sight of the very naked Daenerys beneath his body made Jon's manhood twitch, and he could feel the pressure building up inside of him. After a few more thrusts, he could feel himself starting to leak inside of the condom, and after a while, he released all of his semen inside of it. Her sore and bleeding womanhood could feel how Jon had come, even though the condom had stopped his semen from leaking inside of her_.

_"O-oh!" Daenerys' mouth was wide open, and she kept going faster and faster, making Jon's cock go in and out of her repeatedly. Hearing Daenerys moaning like that was sweet music to his ears. "You are so damn hot..." Jon roared, enjoying how fast Daenerys rubbed herself against his body. He could feel how she was starting to slow down, which indicated that she was close. Right now, Jon was incredibly grateful that Rhaegar and Viserys were out of the house. If they had been at home, Jon was certain they would had interrupted them constantly. Viserys would probably have been mad at Jon for having sex with Daenerys_.

_Daenerys arched her back, pushing her body closer to his, loving the bliss and relief washing over her body. She had reached her climax, and the pleasure was incredibly overwhelming, she could have sworn that she was able to stars flashing before her purple eyes. Daenerys truly wanted to do it all over again. She needed to feel him inside of her, just one more time. She missed the feeling of his hands caressing every inch of her body. Luckily, the night was still young and Rhaegar and Viserys would be out of the house for the entire night.]_

After that wonderful night, the two of them had had sex many times. One thing was for sure, Jon and Daenerys had had so many incredible experiences together already. When things weren't going well, they would always try to help eachother. Jon was always there. Jon was there whenever Daenerys broke down crying because everything seemed to be too hard, and he had just always been there for her. He was her shoulder to cry on, whenever she needed it. They would often stay up all night, talking to eachother about everything. The stars, the universe, the world, humans, school and basically just everything. Whenever Rhaegar found out about the two of them staying up all night talking, he would scold them for not getting a good nights sleep and for ruining their sleeping-schedule.

Knowing how close Jon and Daenerys were, Lyanna and Rhaegar had decided to sell their house and move back in with Viserys and Daenerys. Then, everyone would be under the same roof and it would be easier for Daenerys and Jon to hang out together. It would also be easier for everyone to communicate with eachother. Viserys was not very fond of the idea of having Jon running around inside of _his_ home constantly. That meant he would get to spend even more time with Daenerys than he already did. The mere thought made Viserys feel empty, and he just wished he was able to spend some time with his little sister. Alone. However, it seemed like Rhaegar had ruined that oppotunity by inviting Lyanna and Jon inside of their house to live. Viserys felt incredibly bitter.

At first, Lyanna had hestitated to move into Rhaegar's childhood home. Mostly because Daenerys would be around most of the time, but also because she truly loved the house her and Rhaegar had bought together a few years ago. However, knowing how much Rhaegar loved his childhood home and how much he wanted to bring both of his families together, she finally agreed to sell the house and move into their house. Lyanna had to admit that it was a really nice house, afterall.

Daenerys had just turned eighteen, and she was already pretty satisfied with how her life had turned out so far. She had a loving boyfriend, two loving brothers and then there was Lyanna. That was a different story.

Lyanna and Daenerys had always had a very strained relationship, but it had slowly improved over the years. Lyanna had been angry with Daenerys for " _having a bad influence on her son"_ as she would call it. Of course, Rhaegar had tried multiple times to tell his wife that it was not Daenerys fault that Jon said bad words or something like that. Lyanna had always been incredibly overprotective over Jon, Daenerys knew that now. Rhaegar had told her about it before, but now Daenerys had felt it on her own body and she now knew just how overprotective she truly was. So, naturally, when Lyanna first learned about Jon and Daenerys' blooming feelings for eachother, she had not taken it well. However, eventually, Rhaegar managed to calm her down and tell her everything.

_["Rhaegar! Come here instantly!" The Stark woman called from the livingroom, her grey eyes were piercing by now. They could cut a diamond in half, and they could certainly cut Rhaegar in half, too. Oh, she was incredibly furious. Luckily, Daenerys and Jon were at school so they were not able to hear Lyanna yelling like that. Earlier that day, Lyanna had found some rather disturbing pictures inside of Jon's room. He had printed them out and hung them on his wall, completely forgetting about his mother being able to see those pictures of him and Daenerys kissing. As soon as she had laid her eyes on that picture, she had lost it. At first, she did not even_ _believe it. She couldn't believe it. Yet, it seemed to be true. The Stark woman needed some answers now._

_Silently, Rhaegar made his way into the livingroom, using soft and soundless steps. His hands began to shake slightly, and he could feel the nervousity building up inside of his chest. The Targaryen man cleared his throat, trying to sound confident, "My love? What is the matter?" Rhaegar bit his lip, he knew this would not end well. His wife was sweet but... she had a quite bad temper sometimes. Now the wolf inside of her was truly starting to show, it had woken up from its deep sleep._

_Rhaegar observed as his wife made her way towards him, without speaking a single word. Slowly and intensely, she looked up at him, "Do not 'my love' me. Gods... I can't believe this! I knew your sister was nothing but bad news!" The brunette woman yelled, placing both of her hands ontop of her head, in a rather aggressive manner. The Targaryen man's purple eyes widened, and his face was a portrait of clear confusion. Lyanna let out a deep growl, "Rhaegar... I know you know something. Do not play dumb. I found something very disturbing today." Lyanna sighed, showing Rhaegar the picture of their son and Daenerys kissing eachother. Rhaegar could feel his heart pounding in his chest. Shit. He had not even thought about telling Lyanna about_ _their relationship, since he knew how his wife would take the news. Badly._

" _Ummm_... _My love, I can explain..." Rhaegar tried, stuttering a bit. Lyanna merely gave him a cold glare, raising a single eyebrow, "I would love to see you trying. Tell me it is a joke. Please." She told him, her tone was slightly begging. She crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for him to speak up. "I... It started when you went to Africa. Daenerys... Well, she started her first period right before going outside to bathe in the pool, and she was very freaked out. Well, we all were, including Jon. He was so worried for her, and he thought_ _she was dying. Lyanna, he loves her so much... She is his aunt, afterall. And she loves him too. Ever since that incident happened, the two of them have grown closer to eachother, spending much more time together than before. Then, one day, I caught them red-handed, making out on the bed. Viserys and I had a long talk with them both about it all. It is not a joke. It is real." Rhaegar said, looking right into Lyanna's piercing grey and somewhat furious eyes. God, she could be so frightening sometimes. Her eyes widened more and more as she listened_ _to his words, "You... Never told me that. But... As you just said, Daenerys is Jon's aunt. This relationship is incesteous." She muttered, her tone was more calm than it was before, which was usually a good sign. Rhaegar sighed and stared at Lyanna. She knew about the Targaryens and all of the incesteous relationships. However, this was hard for her. "They are both Targaryens, Lyanna. Please..." The young silverhaired man whispered, hoping his wife would eventually approve of Daenerys and Jon's relationship._

_After a few moments of very uncomfortable silence, the woman finally opened her mouth again. This time, she did not say anything about the incest. "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Lyanna asked, giving Rhaegar a confused look. Rhaegar thought for a moment, "I just didn't want to hurt you, Lya. I know you dislike Daenerys..." The young man sighed, gently stroking his wife's pale cheek with the back of his hand. Lyanna gave him a small smile and shook her head, "Rhaegar... I am not angry. I... I will try to get along with Daenerys. I mean, I have to admit that this is a very big shock for me, but I think I will be able to process it somehow." Lyanna sighed, wrapping her_ _arms around Rhaegar's strong torso. Rhaegar could not help but smile, this could have gone alot worse than it did. "I really appreciate it, Lya. Thank you." Rhaegar whispered, kissing his wife's cheek.]_

Of course, Rhaegar and Lyanna had talked to both Daenerys and Jon later that day. At first, Daenerys had been incredibly nervous and anxious about talking to Lyanna about hers and Jon's relationship. It was very... intimidating and it was like she was meeting Jon's parents for the very first time, even though she had known Rhaegar her entire life. In all honesty, the family-meeting had not been that bad, Daenerys had certainly expected worse. She knew Lyanna disliked her very much and she was almost certain that she would mock her or something. She did not, though, which relieved the young girl very much. Luckily, Viserys had been at work when they had talked, so he was not able to witness the awkward conversation. Of course, Daenerys could still feel the obvious tension between her and Lyanna but atleast it seemed like Lyanna was trying to accept Jon and Daenerys being together in a real relationship. For that, Daenerys was grateful.

After getting used to having Lyanna and Jon living with them, Daenerys actually began to like living with them inside of the house. It was nice to have two more people, and it was totally different than what she was used to. The mornings were always quite slow and lovely. Lyanna would trip to the kitchen, making coffee for everyone and Rhaegar would start cooking some breakfast. Daenerys loved it and it was an amazing way to wake up. She had always loved Jon's messy bed-hair, and he would always have that exact hairstyle while eating breakfast. Rhaegar had always teased him about it and he would often call Jon things like 'Sleepy-head' or 'Bed-head'. Daenerys loved it, and she loved seeing how caring Rhaegar was.

However, one morning, things were different than usual. It was not a quiet and slow morning. Far from it. Daenerys found herself waking up, feeling incredibly groggy. Her room was still incredibly dark, and she could see the moon shining brightly outside of her window, the light going right through the thin curtains, creating creepy shadows on the wall and the floor. The girl did her best not to pay attention to those shadows, though. She had a very good imagination and if she stared at them for too long, it could have some bad consequences.

Why had she woken up? The young girl glanced at her watch, which read 02:30 am. Gosh, it was not even 3 yet. After staring into the darkness for a little while, she was immediately reminded of the reason of why she had woken up so early. A strong, awful wave of nausea washed over Daenerys, and the room started spinning as she tried to figure out what on Earth was going on with her body. The nausea was rising inside of her throat, and it felt as if she was drowning in it.

Her first instinct was to jump out of bed and run to the nearest bathroom. Before Daenerys could even think, she found herself getting out of bed, running for the bathroom which was further down the hallway. Everything was dark, but she had no time to turn on the lights so she trusted her instincts, hoping she would be able to make it to the bathroom in time. She did not even care about waking up anyone else, she needed to find that bathroom. Now. She did not even have time to notice how the door and the floorboards creaked loudly, echoing in the dark hallway. Daenerys ran inside of the bathroom, turning on the lights. Her breathing was getting heavier and heavier by each passing second and she could feel the coldsweat appearing on her forehead.

The girl knelt before the toilet, her legs shaking violently beneath her body. After a few moments, she started releasing all of her stomach's contents into the cold porcelain bowl. The young girl could feel the tears running down her flushed cheeks, and she cringed at how disgusting her mouth tasted now. She leaned against the toilet, feeling the coldness of the porcelain cooling down her bare stomach. She had had no time to put on any clothes, so she wore nothing but her underwear. Daenerys sighed, her sobs became louder and louder, she could no longer control them. This was so uncomfortable, she absolutely hated throwing up. She hovered over the bowl again, groaning as more bile made its way out of her throat and into the bowl. Shakily, she tried to stand up, but her legs betrayed her. Groaning, she sat down again, wrapping her arms around her bare legs.

As she sat down on the cold floor, she was reminded of the last time she had been sitting on the floor like this. When she had started her first period. God, she had been so clueless and frightened back then. Looking back at it, she still cringed. She had been truly grateful for Viserys and Rhaegar's help, though. However, suddenly Daenerys began to think about her period. She had not had it for two months. Or, had it been three? She had been so busy that she had completely lost count. All color drained from her face, and more coldsweat began to spread all over her forehead and arms. Her entire body felt so wet and clammy. Her thighs stuck to the white tilefloor like glue, and the sweat made her feel both cold and hot. Her body began to shake even more now, and the nausea was worse than ever. Was she pregnant? God, she couldn't be, could she? They had used protection... No, this could not be happening. For a moment, it felt as if everything stood completely still, frozen in time.

Suddenly, Daenerys could hear someone turning on the lights out in the hallway, and soon after she heard the clicking sound of the lights turning on, she heard footsteps approaching her. Daenerys turned her head towards the door, already feeling incredibly sick again. She leaned against the toilet for support, taking a deep breath. After a few moments of focusing on the doorway to the bathroom, Viserys appeared right before her. At first, he looked incredibly tired, his silverhair was a huge mess and his eyes still looked as if they were about to close any second. However, as soon as Viserys saw his little sister sitting on the floor, throwing up, his eyes widened and he immediately crouched down. Any trace of his tiredness had disappeared and now his face showed nothing but worry and sympathy.

"Sweet sister... Oh God, I was hoping it was just a dream. I thought I heard someone throwing up. Did you throw up?" Viserys asked, barely above a whisper. Daenerys shook, feeling how Viserys brought his hand to her forehead to feel her. "You are so clammy... You are cold and warm." Viserys muttered to himself, giving Daenerys a concerned glance. The young girl's lips began to move slightly after a long period of silence, "Y-yes... It was me, I threw up." Daenerys croaked out, her voice sounded raw from vomitting repeatedly for the past hour. It had been a very long time since Viserys had heard Daenerys talking like that. She sounded so weak and so small, almost like a little girl.

Before her brother could say anything, another intense wave of nausea washed over Daenerys and she immediately hovered over the bowl, again. Viserys sighed and held her long silverhair in a tight grip, protecting it from getting covered in the sour vomit. As he watched how Daenerys threw up, he tried his best not to focus on the vomit, but her. He had to help her now. Gently, he began to rub Daenerys' bare back in circles, trying to soothe her obvious discomfort. He cringed slightly, feeling how warm and clammy the skin of her back felt against his hand.

It was not until then Viserys realized that his sister was wearing nothing but her underwear. The man bit his lip, removing his gaze from her body to her face instead. The poor girl had not had any time to put on any clothes or anything. Daenerys still clutched the toilet, and at this point, she did not even care about Viserys seeing her half-naked. "Sweet Dany... What is going on?" Viserys asked again, hoping she would be able to answer his question this time. Daenerys looked at him, the tears were still running down her cheeks, leaving salty traces behind them. Daenerys could not tell Viserys about the pregnancy... She was probably not even pregnant, so why should she worry him now? "I... I think I must have eaten something bad." Daenerys lying, hoping Viserys would not question it further. The young Targaryen man narrowed his eyes slightly, not really believing what Daenerys was telling him. Eventually, he ended up nodding his head, though. He knew she would be honest with him eventually. Sooner or later, he would find out what was truly wrong with her.

"Poor thing. Here, have some water." Viserys filled up a glass with cold water and handed it to Daenerys. Eagerly, Daenerys began to drink the water, loving the feeling of fresh water cleaning her mouth after an entire hour of vomiting. She could feel his purple eyes looking at her body and it caused her to shiver. She turned around and handed him the now empty glass, "Thank you, Vis." She managed to give him a small smile, feeling slightly better after having some water. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

Viserys crouched down beside her again, studying her closer this time. He could tell something was off, but he had no idea what it was. "Is there anything else I can do for you, sister sweetest?" Viserys asked gently, tugging a strand of her silverhair behind her ear. Usually, he would had been angry at her for waking him up in the middle of the night, but she truly needed his help. The girl shook her head slowly, "N-no... I don't think so. But thank you so much for your help, Viserys. It means alot..." The girl smiled warmly at Viserys and for a moment, it felt as if she was his little baby sister again. The sweet, innocent girl she once was.

Viserys gave her a small smile and a nod, "It is no problem at all, Dany. Do you want to go back to sleep?" He asked, hoping she would say yes since he was starting to feel the tiredness taking over his body. He had briefly considered giving her some painkillers, but since she had no food left in her stomach, it would not be a good idea. Trying not to look too disgusted, Viserys flushed the toilet, hoping all of the vomit would disappear at once. The girl nodded her head and stood up, this time her legs were not as shaky as last time she tried to stand up. Viserys put both hands on her bare shoulders, guiding her through the hallway and back inside of her room. The older Targaryen tucked in his little sister and gave her a kiss on her clammy forehead.

After making sure she was sleeping peacefully, Viserys turned off all of the lights and went back inside of his room. The man had a hard time sleeping. The thoughts inside of his head were messy and all over the place. What was wrong with Daenerys? Was it something serious? Viserys could not help but worry. Daenerys was never sick, afterall.

The following day, Daenerys was still feeling incredibly nauseous. She had woken up numerous times throughout of the night, feeling the nausea rising in her throat. She was starting to worry alot about everything, and she could not calm herself down at all. Her period was late, she had been feeling nauseous and she had thrown up alot and her breasts felt incredibly sensitive to the touch and very tender. Something was indeed wrong with her, she could feel it. Was she pregnant? God, she truly hoped that she wasn't. How could it happen, they had been so careful? There was only one way to find out whether she was pregnant or not: she had to buy some pregnancytests. She had to be discrete, though. She did not want anyone to know about this. She just prayed to God that Viserys was not too suspicious after what happened last night. The last thing she needed was for him to scold her for being so careless.

When Viserys had asked her how she had felt earlier that morning, Daenerys had lied and told him that all of the nausea was gone. It was nothing more than a big fat lie. She felt awful and she had to do everything she could not to throw up right infront of Viserys, when talking about how 'fine and good' she felt. She knew her brother and she knew he would be suspicious sooner or later. Atleast Rhaegar and Viserys were not running in and out of her room right now. They would have done that if she was actually sick and needing care. They would leave her alone, for now. It should be enough time.

Lyanna and Rhaegar were busy talking about something and Viserys was doing some paperwork in the other room. Jon... Jon was just sitting inside of his room, playing so type of videogame. So, since nobody was looking, Daenerys snuck out of the house, biting her lip the entire way to the store. Daenerys walked as quietly as possible, hoping nobody would notice that she had even left the property. She hoped nobody would recognize her on the way to the store, that could end badly. Mentally, she cursed herself, thinking about how she usually dreaded her period. However, right now, she wanted nothing more than for her to period to make an appearance. She walked straight to the feminine hygiene section of the store, feeling both ashamed and scared. Without thinking, Daenerys grabbed three tests and clutched them tightly inside of her hands as she made her way to the cashier with heavy footsteps. She paid for the tests without making any kind of eyecontact with the cashier, feeling too ashamed to look anyone in the eyes.

As soon as she got out of the store, she walked home right away, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. She refused to cry. Why on Earth was she crying now? Couldn't her body wait until she had atleast taken the tests? "My God, Daenerys... You are so silly." Daenerys whispered to herself in a sour tone, drying her eyes with the back of her hand in a gentle manner. Before she knew it, she was back at her house and she quietly made her way inside, running straight for the bathroom. The floorboards were creaking beneath her as she walked, and she looked around to see if anyone had heard her. It seemed like nobody had seen her running towards the bathroom and she was very happy about that. She had no energy to explain anything to anyone right now, she just wanted to take those tests as soon as possible.

Once she was inside of the bathroom, she shut the door and looked at the boxes of the tests. Taking a deep breath, she opened one of them and held it in her shaky hand, trying to figure out how to use it correctly. With a shaky hand, she unbuttoned her skinny jeans, pulling them down her legs and after that, she removed her panties aswell. The cold air of the bathroom pierced through the bare skin of her thighs, and she could not help but shiver violently.

Daenerys removed the tiny cap from the pregnancy test, looking at it for a moment. Shakily, she sat down on the cold toiletseat and peed on the test. She did her best to only pee on the test but it was pretty hard. Taking a deep breath, she put the cap back on and put it on the sink. The result of the test could change her life forever. The five minute wait felt like an eternity and she grew more and more anxious each second that passed. Finally, the five minute wait was over and she could look at the test again. Shakily, she grabbed the test and stared at it. Positive. It said positive. Trying her best nor to freak out, she pulled out another test from one of the other boxes, hoping this test was just wrong and that the new test would give her a negative result. She peed on the test and waited five more minutes, crossing her fingers that it would be negative. Her hands were shaking uncontrollably and she began pacing the room to make the time go by faster. Her heart was pounding incredibly hard in her chest, she could hardly stand up straight without feeling lightheaded.

Finally, the wait was over and she was able to look at the test. Daenerys closed her eyes, not even daring to open them up. However, after a few moments, she gained enough courage to look at the test. Her heart immediately sank as she saw the display of the pregnancytest. Positive. Now, her nausea intensified greatly and she was certain that she would soon faint or throw up again. This could not be real, she could not believe it. The coldsweat appeared on her forehead, and she could hear her blood pumping in her ears, rapidly. Panic washed over her body like a great wave, a wave which she could not stop. Her legs were shaking beneath her, she could hardly stand up straight anymore.

Feeling incredibly dizzy and confused, she put the tests in the bin, including the boxes, not even thinking about the possibility of someone seeing the tests. The boxes were too big to fit all the way inside of the bin, which meant the lid of the bin was not able to close completely. If someone walked inside of the bathroom, they would definietly be able to see the boxes. Daenerys did not think about that, though. She couldn't. Her mind was too blurry.

Sobbing, she stood in the middle of the bathroom, leaning against the sink, hoping she wouldn't fall down. The realisation washed over Daenerys and her entire body felt incredibly numb all of a sudden. She was no longer able to speak or listen. Her vision got incredibly blurry and she could hardly see anything anymore. It was so blurry and foggy. What was she going to do now? She had to tell Jon about this first, that was for sure. He would probably freak out too, but he had to know. Would he leave her? She truly hoped he wouldn't.

Slowly, she opened the door and dried away her salty tears, biting her lip as she made her way through the hallway. She let out one last sob, hoping she would be able to pull herself together before talking to Jon. Viserys was going to kill her if he found out about this. He would kill Jon, too. Daenerys gulped as she made her way towards Jon's room. When she finally reached his door, she gently knocked, hoping he would be in there so they could talk privately. A few moments later, the heavy door opened before her and Jon appeared right infront of her. A smile immediately crossed his face, "Dany! Come on in!" He told her, all giggly and happy. Daenerys smiled at her boyfriend, yet she could feel her heart sinking as she entered his room. She had no idea how he would react to the news she was about to tell him. Jon closed the door, walking over to his girlfriend. He wrapped both of his arms around her waist, pulling her in for a tight embrace.

"I missed you, Dany." Jon murmured, kissing her forehead gently. The young woman could feel the stinging sensation of tears burning inside of her eyes. She could not appear weak, not now. She refused to let the tears fall. However, Jon noticed how quiet Daenerys was, which was very unusual. He glanced down at her, frowning a bit, "Honey? Is everything alright? Are you feeling ill? You look pale..." Jon observed, studying her closer. Her heart pounded in her chest, and she gulped. Now, Jon was starting to feel incredibly confused and concerned, "Daenerys, please tell me what is wrong. You can tell me anything, you know..." Jon said, caressing her cheek. He could see the tears well up in her purple eyes, and it broke him.

"Umm..." Daenerys bit her lip, looking down on the ground, not having the courage to look him in the eyes. Jon gave her an encouraging look, "Yes? What is it?" He asked, barely above a whisper. Daenerys sighed, gaining courage to open her mouth, "My... My period is late, Jon. I decided to take a few pregnancytests, just to be sure. Well, they both came out positive..." Daenerys could not bear to look into his eyes and right now she was just waiting for him to get angry at her. Jon could not believe what he had just heard, and his entire body froze. Oh God... She was really pregnant. "But... But jow is that possible?" Jon blurted out, rather confused. Daenerys could no longer hold back the tears, she finally broke down crying. Of course, Jon immediately pulled her in for a tight hug, rubbing her back soothingly, "Sweet Dany... This is amazing. You are pregnant! We are having a baby!" Jon told her, excitedly. Daenerys sobbed, "But this is not the right time, Jon..." She looked down, sighing. Jon put two fingers under her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"Dany, I actually think this is the perfect timing. Think about it, we can stay here for as long as we need it. We have a very stable relationship and we have been together for many years. I am so sorry for my reaction before, I was just... not expecting that." Jon apologized, giving Daenerys a kiss on her lips, drying away the tears with the pad of his thumb. The young woman looked up at Jon, amazed. Did he really want to keep it? Daenerys ran a hand through his curly, dark hair and gave him a small smile, "I just... I was just certain that you would not want to keep the baby. What if Viserys kicks us out of the house?" Daenerys muttered in a low tone, sighing. Jon gave her a smile and a giggle escaped his mouth, "Daenerys... I have already told you I would love to have a baby with you one day. I am just happy that it will happen soon. I did not expect for you to get pregnant righr now, since we have been so careful and we didn't plan it. What a lovely surprise it is, though." Daenerys could not help but cry even harder as she listened to Jon's sweet words. He handled this perfectly. "Oh, I would never let him kick us out. If he tries to do anything like that, I will speak to my father. He lives here too, afterall." Jon reassured her, giving her body a tight squeeze. Daenerys giggled and nodded her head, finally feeling a bit more at ease now. She had not even thought about how she should tell the rest of her family about the pregnancy. Right now, she did not worry. Little did she know that peace of mind she was feeling would not last long, though.

Rhaegar had just finished some paperwork for work and now he was taking a well-deserved break from all of the hard work. The entire house was quiet, luckily for Rhaegar. Lyanna was sitting in the livingroom, reading in her book and Viserys was doing some paperwork in his room aswell. Jon and Daenerys... Well, Rhaegar was not entirely sure where they were, but they had to be inside of the house somewhere. Anyway, they were both old enough to look after themselves, so Rhaegar did not really pay attention to it.

Rhaegar had been working non-stop for about two hours and he could feel how full his bladder was now. Getting up from his chair, he could feel how his legs felt heavy after he had been stting down for so long. Sighing, he hurried out of the room and out in the hallway.the only thing he could think about was relieving the unbearable pressure which was present in his bladder. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Rhaegar reached the bathroom. He hurried inside and locked the door, smiling to himself. He pulled down his pants and underwear and did his business. Once he was done, he flushed the toilet and washed his hands thoroughly. He glanced in the mirror just above the sink, fixing his silverhair, which looked rather messy after a hard day. However, as he looked in the mirror, he saw something odd. The bin's reflection in the mirror looked weird, it was as if a box had been stuffed in there. Now, Rhaegar got incredibly curious and he had to see what kind of box it was. He made his way over to the bin and opened up the lid. What he saw was definietly not what he had expected to see. It was a box for a pregnancytest. His heart began to pound harder and harder in his chest. Was it Lyanna's? No, it couldn't be... Then, it could only be... Daenerys'?

Rhaegar's blood ran cold as he saw two tests inside of the bin aswell. He grabbed a piece of toiletpaper, fishing up both of the tests to have a look at what they said. When the young man saw what they read, he clenched his jaw tightly. Shit... This could not be true. Still in a state of shock, Rhaegar grabbed both of the tests and took them with him out of the bathroom. He put them in a see-through plasticbag, just to make it a bit more sanitary. That was not his worst concern right now, though.

"Viserys, Daenerys, Jon and Lyanna, please join me in the kitchen. Now. There is something we need to discuss." Rhaegar yelled, hoping everyone would be able to hear him calling. He had to confront Daenerys about this, right now. He needed to know what on Earth was going on. Was it some kind of sick joke? Deep down, he hoped it was. After a few moments, Rhaegar heard a door opening and closing upstairs, "What is it? Why were you yelling?" A slightly irritated Viserys asked as he made his way down the stairs. Obviously, he had been in the middle of something important when Rhaegar had yelled for them all to join him in the kitchen. "This better be important..." Viserys muttered, crossing his arms over his chest as he sat down on one of the chairs. "Oh, trust me, this is very important. You do not want to miss this." Rhaegar told him, biting his lip. His words sounded so harsh, harsher than he had intented them to be. The younger Targaryen man gave his older brother a questionable look, but after a few seconds, he just shook his head and looked down at the table infront of him instead of Rhaegar.

Lyanna walked inside of the kitchen, "Rhaegar, dear, what is the matter? You seem very upset..." Lyanna noticed, frowning a bit. Rhaegar just sighed, "I... Will explain everything in a moment." Rhaegar replied rather dryly, which was nothing like the way he usually talked. He was incredibly upset and a bit panicked. Finally, Lyanna, Rhaegar and Viserys could hear two pairs of footsteps approaching the kitchen at a fast pace. Viserys sighed and eyed his little sister as she entered the kitchen with Jon walking right behind her. Rhaegar had to try everything he could not to sound too aggressive or sour, "Sister, Jon... Please have a seat." Rhaegar mumbled, clearing his throat as he sat down by the table himself. Daenerys and Jon exchanged some confused and scared glances, nobody knew what Rhaegar wanted to talk to them about. Daenerys could feel the nausea rising in her throat again, her heart sped up its pace aswell. Both of them tried to remain as cool as possible. The atmosphere around the table was incredibly tense, it almost made the small hairs on Jon's arms stand up. The painful silence was finally broken by Rhaegar as he sighed, his eyes flickering between Jon and Daenerys.

"Well. Now we are all here. I have something I want to talk about. We should always be honest with eachother in this household. Honesty is the best thing." Rhaegar started, looking around. Viserys furrowed his eyebrows, "Brother, are you going to talk to us about honesty?" Viserys asked, his voice sounded rather playful. Rhaegar did not find it funny at all, though. He sent his younger brother a killer glare and shook his head, "No. You will see soon enough." Now, Daenerys and Jon were starting to grow very anxious. Lyanna could not understand a thing, she was just waiting for Rhaegar to explain what he was trying to get out of this 'familymeeting'.

Rhaegar then reached down, grabbing the plastic-bag with the tests which had been resting on his thigh until now. Coldly, he put the bag on the table for everyone to see. As soon as Daenerys saw her tests inside of that bag, her body froze. The nausea began to intensify and she suddenly felt incredibly ill and panicked about what would happen next. Shit, Rhaegar had found the boxes and her tests. Daenerys felt the terror grow within her and she could feel the shame and embarrassment washing over her as she stared at the bag. Rhaegar had fished them out of the bin, afterall, and she had peed on them. This was so unexpected and she had no idea how to react. At first, she tried to make up a lie, hoping it would work, “Rhaegar... Those are definietly Lyanna’s, not mine...” The young woman muttered, taking a deep breath. However, Rhaegar shook his head and sighed deeply, “Daenerys, no. In this family, we are honest with eachother. We have to be. Do not lie, I know those tests are yours.” He told her rather harshly, a bit harsher than he had intended. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Lyanna shaking her head at her in a disappointing manner. Not only had Daenerys gotten pregnant, she also had to lie about the tests being Lyanna’s. What a foolish girl.

Her eyes widened as she looked at the bag, and she could feel how all eyes were on her now. She could feel how Lyanna tensed up in her seat, which meant she was definietly not happy about this. Tears began to run down Daenerys' cheeks, uncontrollably. Jon softly and discretely rubbed her back, as if he was trying to say that everything would be fine. As soon as Viserys saw what was inside of that bag, he glared at Jon like some sort of madman. "What did I tell you about using protection, Jon?!" Viserys roared, getting up from his seat, hurrying over to stand behind Jon. It all happened so fast, so nobody had time to think about how to react.

"You are so stupid! You have ruined everything, taken my sister away from me. Now you got her knocked up! What a prick you are!" Viserys hissed, slapping Jon's face harshly. However, as soon as he did that, Lyanna got up from her chair and approached Viserys, grabbing his hand which he had just used to slap Jon with, "You... You do not talk to my son like that! Never! Don't even dare to think about it, Viserys. Next time, it will have some awful consequences." Lyanna growled through gritted teeth, her piercing grey eyes frightened Viserys, if he was being honest.

"Get. Back. In. Your. Seat. Now!" Lyanna demanded him, before he could even say anything. Viserys hated Jon, he wanted to make him pay for what he had done, but Lyanna scared him a bit, so he walked back to his chair and sat back down. Rhaegar gave Viserys a quick glance, well-knowing how scary Lyanna could be sometimes. Then, Rhaegar turned his attention back on Daenerys, "How could this happen, young lady? You two better have a good explanation. I thought I specifically told you two to always use protection..." Rhaegar said, his purple eyes had turned darker by now. He was disappointed, it was clear.

Daenerys sighed, putting her head in her hands, "Please, Rhaegar... I have no idea how it happened! We have always used protection, I swear!" Daenerys said, looking at Jon who nodded, "Yes, father. It is true, we have always used protection..." Jon muttered, glaring at the pregnancytests. Suddenly, it all felt real now and Daenerys was actually pregnant. The proof laid right there on the table infront of him. Lyanna sighed deeply and shook her head, rubbing her temple. Rhaegar stared at Daenerys and Jon, not really believing what they had just told him. Usually he would had listened to them, but he was in a state of shock right now.

"Jon... I cannot believe this..." Finally, Lyanna actually said something. Her eyes looked rather disappointed, which was to be expected. Jon had no idea how to reply to that. Rhaegar then turned towards Daenerys, "Sweet sister, you are basically still a child yourself. You cannot raise a baby right now." Rhaegar told her, giving her a sad smile. Listening to his words made Daenerys feel incredibly angry, "I am not a child, Rhaegar! I am eighteen years old!" She reasoned, feeling the tears of anger in her eyes.

Viserys rolled his eyes, "Yes, that is exactly why you need to give up the child for adoption or get an abortion. Simple as that." Viserys told her in a cold tone. Deep down, he was merely worried for her. Now, Daenerys could not hold back her anger, "No! Jon and I are having this baby!" She yelled, slamming her fist down on the table, making everyone around the table jump a bit in their seats. Rhaegar took a deep breath, trying to calm down Daenerys and himself. "Daenerys... No, you can't raise a child right now! You are way too young for this, and you have no idea what it is like to have a baby!" Rhaegar said in a stern tone, hoping his little sister would somehow give in and listen to him. Viserys nodded his head, "For once, I actually agree with our brother, Daenerys." Viserys gave Rhaegar a small smile, showing him his support. The oldest Targaryen gave his little brother a quick nod, as if he was thanking him.

Daenerys shook her head, feeling incredibly frustrated, "You do not understand... Jon and I we love eachother! We have been together for so long now. Yes, I know we are both still very young but I feel like we are ready. This is exactly why I was afraid to tell you all about this. I knew you would react badly. I will never give up this child for adoption, nor will I have an abortion. This is our baby." Daenerys said, feeling Jon's hand resting on her stomach. Lyanna's grey eyes widened slightly, she did not really expect Daenerys to say something like that. In fact, Viserys, Rhaegar and Lyanna were left feeling kind of numb and speechless. "And yes, of course this is very unexpected. At first, I panicked when I saw the results of the tests but now, I can feel that the only right thing to do is keeping the baby. We can take great care of it and we will make sure the baby gets showered with love every single day. I know it will be hard, but we have eachother. We are ready. If you do not support this decision, of course, we will be very sad, but we are keeping our baby." Daenerys added, her heart almost popping out of her chest as she spoke those words. What had she just said? Jon gave her hand a tiny squeeze, "Dany is right. We are having this baby together." Jon said boldly, biting his lip as he glanced at Rhaegar.

Rhaegar's eyes widened as he took in every single word they both said. They were actually brave for doing this. Viserys' mouth was wide open now, "Daenerys...I..." Viserys could not even find the proper words to say, he just shrugged as he looked at Rhaegar, not knowing how to react. Lyanna crossed her arms over her chest, expecting her husband to say or do something. What was he waiting for?

Finally, the man broke the silence, his facial expression looked incredibly soft now which was odd since he had been so angry just a few moments ago, "I... I suppose we need to take great care of you now, Daenerys. I do not want my beautiful grandchild to get hurt." Rhaegar whispered softly, much to Lyanna's surprise. She eyed him, "Excuse me, what?" She asked in disbelief. Viserys furrowed his eyebrows, "Rhaegar... Are you seriously going to support their decision? This is so irresponsible and outrageous!" Viserys hissed, looking around at everyone. However, Rhaegar was as calm as ever, "I do. I think we should all support and accept their decision. They are the only members we have left of this family, afterall." Rhaegar said in a soft tone. For the first time in a long time, Daenerys and Jon both looked up at Rhaegar, and they could hardly believe what he had just said.

"Rhaegar? Are you... serious?" Daenerys whispered, a smile was now dancing on her lips. Did she even dare to believe that it was true? Rhaegar gave Daenerys' hand a tiny squeeze and nodded, "Yes, Daenerys, I am being sincere about this. I will be a very young and handsome grandfather, that is for sure." He chuckled, making both Lyanna and Viserys chuckle. Daenerys giggled and looked over at Lyanna, who was actually... smiling at her? "Well, if you are going to be a grandfather, then I am going to be a grandmother!" Lyanna said in an exciting tone, as if she had just realized that Daenerys was infact pregnant and they were going to keep the baby. "I am so sorry for acting the way I did before. I was just... caught of guard. But you are right, of course you two are going to keep the baby. You are adding one more member to the Targaryen family, and that is amazing, sweet sister."

Lyanna put a hand on top of Rhaegar's hand, giving Daenerys a smile, "I am sorry, too. I know I have been harsh towards you anf it is not fair. It is just so hard for me to see Jon growing up. But, I knew it would happen one day and it seems like today is the day." Lyanna sighed, giving her son a sad smile. Jon shook his head, "Mother, father, your support means the world to us. I am so happy you both want to be a part of the baby's life..." Jon trailed off, holding a tight grip around Daenerys who was starting to get very emotional. "Oh God... Hormones already... Lyanna, it is alright, I do not blame you. Rhaegar and Viserys are having a very hard time watching me grow up, too." Daenerys chuckled, wiping away her tears. Now, Viserys laughed a bit, "Hey, you will always be our little baby sister. Of course, I will be a part of the baby's life aswell." Viserys said in a soft tone, letting Daenerys know that she could count on him too. It was like they all had realized that Jon and Daenerys were trying their best and that they really wanted this. Something had definietly clicked inside of their minds and finally, they were trying to see it from Daenerys and Jon's point of view.

More happy-tears ran down Daenerys' cheeks as she nodded her head, "Thank you so much, Viserys. I am so grateful. We are so grateful." She sobbed, giving Jon a kiss on his lips. Rhaegar could feel his heart getting warm as he watched how his family supported eachother, it was an amazing sight. He grabbed the bag with the tests and put it down on the floor, "We should celebrate, shouldn't we? How about some pizza?" Daenerys smiled widely at her oldest brother, she was actually getting very hungry, "That sounds like an amazing idea. I need some food, it is important now." Lyanna and Rhaegar nodded, "I remember when I was pregnant with Jon. I ate all of the time." Lyanna chuckled, kissing Rhaegar's lips gently. She was going to be a grandmother... It was unbelievable. Rhaegar chuckled and nodded, "It is true. You ate everything." The Stark woman playfully nudged Rhaegar's shoulder, a small giggle escaped her mouth afterwards.

Rhaegar giggled and kissed Lyanna’s lips, “You two can count on Lyanna and I. We love children and I we will try our best to help you raise the babe. If you need someone to look after the baby, we will be right here.” Rhaegar promised, making Daenerys’ smile even bigger. She dried her eyes and nodded her head, gratefully, “Thank you so much, dear brother. It means the world to me and us.” The young woman whispered. Viserys smiled, he remembered how many times Rhaegar had babysat him and Daenerys, he was so good with children.

Viserys smiled and got up from his chair, "I will go get my phone, you can figure out what kind of pizza you all want to order."

____________________________

  
Nine months later, Daenerys and Jon were sitting inside of a room in the hospital, holding their little newborn baby. The birth had been without any complications and it had all happened so fast. All of the pain Daenerys had felt during labor, had definietly been worth it. Since everything had happened so quickly, Rhaegar, Lyanna and Viserys had not been able to make it to the actual birth, but they were on their way to the hospital now. Rhaegar had tried his best to drive as fast as he could to the hospital, but still, they could not make it in time. By the time they were half-way, Daenerys had already given birth. Of course, it was annoying to all of them, since they would had loved to be there and support Daenerys. Viserys was not so fond of blood, so in a way, it was alright for him not to see the entire birthing-session. Viserys was almost one hundred percent sure that he would had fainted if he had been in there with Daenerys while she was in labor. He hated the sight of blood, and the smell of hospital would not make his nausea any better, he knew that. Of course, he would had loved to be there by his little sister's side, supporting her anyway.

Jon stood beside Daenerys' bed, looking down at how she was holding their baby in her arms, protectively, "God... I cannot believe it. This is so amazing. It is so tiny...What a glorious sight..." Jon whispered in Daenerys' ear, smiling from ear to ear as he watched the two of them sitting there. Daenerys glanced up at Jon, feeling both exhausted and very happy, "Oh yes, it is so amazing." She whispered, crying a bit. The two of them had chosen not to tell Rhaegar, Lyanna and Viserys the baby's gender. They wanted to surprise their family when they arrived at the hospital, afterall. Daenerys had never been so happy, this was so special. It almost felt like some kind of miracle.

After a few moments, the door to the room opened. Both Daenerys and Jon turned their heada towards the door, smiling widely. Rhaegar, Viserys and Lyanna walked inside of the room, they all held some bouquets of flowers in their hands. "I am so sorry we couldn't make it to the birt-" As soon as Viserys saw the tiny babe in his little sister's arms, his heart melted completely and he did not even finish his sentence. "Sweet sister, oh My Gosh, congratulations!" Viserys gushed, walking over to kiss her forehead. Daenerys smiled and squeezed his hand gently, watching how Lyanna and Rhaegar placed all of the beautiful bouquets of flowers on the table, still not taking their away from Daenerys and the tiny babe.

"Thank you so much, dear brother. Everything went fine, no complications at all. It happened so fast, though." Daenerys chuckled, turning her body towards the edge of the bed. "Oh Jon and Daenerys... Congratulations! This is my grandchild... Our grandchild. Rhaegar, look!" Lyanna exclaimed softly, bending down to get a better view of her new grandson or grandaughter. Rhaegar was speechless, he just looked at the scene playing out before him in awe. "Son, congratulations. What a beautiful baby you two created." Rhaegar complimented Jon, giving him a big smile.

Suddenly, Daenerys turned around to face Viserys, a rather serious look could be seen on her face. "Viserys, dear brother? Can I ask you a question?" Viserys eagerly nodded, "Of course you can, is everything alright?" Now, he was starting to get concerned. Daenerys smiled, "I was just wondering if you would like to hold your niece? Yes, it is a girl!" Daenerys exclaimed, looking around to see their reactions.

A few gasps could be heard, "O-oh My God! A girl?! Yes! Yes!" Lyanna went straight over to hug Daenerys, her smile only grew bigger and bigger. Viserys almost looked shocked, "Oh Gosh... Yes, yes! Of course I will hold my beautiful niece..." As soon as he held the tiny girl in his arms, he smiled down at her. God, she was too adorable. "Hello, my beautiful niece. Aren't you lovely? You are adorable... Gods, you look just like your mother." Viserys gushed, caressing the babygirl's chubby cheek with his finger. Daenerys could not help but smile at the heartwarming sight of Viserys holding her newborn babygirl. She had never seen Viserys being that gentle towards anyone before.

Lyanna giggled and walked closer to Viserys, approaching the young man slowly"Can I hold her, too?" She asked, her voice sounding incredibly hopeful. Daenerys immediately nodded her head, "Of course. You can all hold her." The young woman whispered, smiling at Viserys. It had been so long since she had seen him smile so much. Viserys looked over at Jon and approached him slowly, "Jon... Congratulations." Viserys whispered sincerely, giving Jon a heartfelt hug. That was very unexpected since Viserys had never been much of a hugger and he had certainly never hugged Jon. Jon gave his uncle a wide smile and nodded, "Thank you, Viserys. Thank you for your support." The silverhaired man merely smiled back at Jon without saying anything.

A few silverhairs could be seen growing on top of the little girl's head, "She has your hair, sweet sister." Viserys noted, planting a kiss on the little girl's forehead. Daenerys nodded, "Yes, she has my hair. Look at her eyes, they are darker. They are a very dark purple, almost as dark as Jon's eyes are. She looks like both of us." Rhaegar nodded his head, smiling eagerly as Viserys handed Lyanna the tiny babe. Rhaegar and Lyanna stood there, holding the baby together, which was now their granddaughter. They both held around the tiny girl, protectively. She was too precious, Rhaegar and Lyanna's hearts had already melted entirely. Everything about her was just perfect.

"Have you... Thought of a name yet?" Rhaegar asked softly, stroking the perfect girl's soft head. Daenerys and Jon gave eachother a tiny smile, exchanging a few glances, "Oh yes, we know what her name is going to be. Do you want to hear it?" Daenerys asked, raising an eyebrow at all of the curious familymembers who stood beside her bed, watching her every move.

Rhaegar was the first one to nod eagerly, "Sweet sister, of course. We would all love to hear her name. We have all been dying to hear it for a very long time now." He said, returning his attention back on the little girl in his and Lyanna's arms. Viserys nodded to confirm Rhaegar's statement. Daenerys nodded and took a deep breath. Daenerys wiped some of her sweat off of her forehead, realizing she still had a thin layer of sweat coating her forehead from the labor and birth. Her forehead glistened as the sun shone through the windows of the hospital. The sun's rays shone directly on the young woman's entire body now, and it was like the light was searching for nobody but her. The silverhaired woman let out a small sigh of relief as she felt how the sun's rays warmed up her tired body. It even soothed the sore and aching places of her body. She had never been so tired in her entire life, but she had never been happier either.

Jon could have sworn that it was the angel of light who was sitting on the bed and not Daenerys. Perhaps, Daenerys was a real-life angel. In Jon's mind, it made perfect sense if she was. She was his angel, afterall. Now he had two angels. Daenerys looked at Viserys, Rhaegar and Lyanna, smiling widely at them.

"Her name is Visenya Rhaella Targaryen."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Happy (early) Halloween! Stay safe!


End file.
